If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh
by carmelinagunn
Summary: Bella moved to LA and has found "sisters" in 2 of her school mates. They meet 3 brothers in their new apt building & experiences love in more ways than one, in more depth than she knew was possible. Zip up your love. Read IEWIS. AH, regular pairings.
1. Elevators are matchmakers

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I wouldn't mind it if I did though... oh the things I could do with Edward Cullen...**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so I was a little nervous to start it. I got very inspired, however, by the brilliant minds that I came across on this site and the story would just not stay in me! I hope it brings entertainment, laughter, and as much emotion to you as it does to me :)**

**Enough of me though! **

* * *

Preface

BPOV

When you grow up you expect to love.

Everyone who grows up normally expects to love their family. Then you expect to really love a few select friends as you grow older and people fall away but few remain and stay true. You expect to find true love someday, and you expect to cherish it and hopefully be one of the lucky few that holds on to it with the same person forever.

That's what I expected the general population to expect at least.

When you are at the age I am at you expect your young adult life to be filled with many things, young love included. For me, for the past year at least, I was more interested in the journey I was on than anything else.

When I began my one big life adventure to Los Angeles I knew there would be a considerable amount of "finding myself" happening. That's what going away to college is for, right?

I did not, however, expect to find myself in those I grew to love, nor did I expect to lose myself in them just as deeply.

When it started I had no idea the best time of my life was beginning nor did I have any idea what I was in for. Love, in all of it's many invisible forms was about to make it's move. It was sitting in the seats next to me. Walking down the streets I knew so well. Riding in elevators and tracing the edges of my life, just waiting.

Love is patient, indeed. Among many, many other things.

"Love is strange.  
Love is beautiful.  
Love is dangerous.  
Love is never what you expect it to be.

Love is hopeless."

-_Doomed Love_ by Virgil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 - Elevators are Matchmakers

I was driving to our new apartment with my two best friends-slash-room mates when it happened.

I saw him walking down the street with ear buds in, scrolling through his iPod, completely oblivious to the stares coming from my car. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful boy, no person**,** I had ever seen. And you see a lot of people in Hollywood. A lot of good looking people, including the two in the car with me at the time of my discovery of him.

But he was different that anyone I had ever seen before. He looked more like a Greek God than anything, just walking around casually in the City of Angels. He was tall with sharp features and a very nice, lean build. His skin was quite pale in an intriguing way. He had form fitting jeans and a dark gray V neck sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had a very focused look on his face as he studied the little screen of the iPod in his hand, and it was the most amazing facial expression I had ever seen.

The thing that really got me though, was the hair. Oh that _hair_. It was the most amazing bronze color you can imagine and it was sticking out in every direction, seeming to have a mind of it's own. He casually ran a hand through it as he kept focused and kept walking.

I just about killed us by swerving into the oncoming traffic in the middle of the intersection we were driving through. I had been staring for no more than ten seconds, but it was enough to transfer any concentration I had from driving to him.

Thank God Rose was in the front seat to grab the wheel and yell at me while Alice giggled in the backseat, muttering something like "Wow Bella, drool much?". I blushed instantly, as usual. I wasn't really the type to check people out so blatantly, but I really had no choice in this case. It was like time stood still as I stared at him. Threatening the lives of myself and my two best friends-slash-room mates was probably the only thing that was strong enough to take my gaze away from that God of a man.

Wait? Where did these thoughts come from? Did I really just think the line 'God of a man'?

Never before had I lusted over anyone like this, even in my private thoughts. I shook my head and turned my attention back to getting to our new apartment in one piece.

All three of us had been attending acting school for a full year now and it was just before our 3rd semester was set to begin. Since the entertainment world waits for no one it was pretty usual for everyone to forgo summer break and just keep on training. Rose and I had just picked up Alice from the airport and we had only been apart for two weeks for the short break, but it felt longer being without them, so the reunion was full of blasting amazing party mix CD's and dancing in the car. Rose and I had been in the apartment together for one night, but it felt incomplete without Alice there as well, so we held off on celebrating until she was back.

I moved to Los Angeles about a year ago from sunny Phoenix so I didn't feel too far away from home. My family had also spent some time in Riverside as I was growing up so California wasn't a big deal to me when I moved. The largeness of Los Angeles didn't effect me too much either - Phoenix can definitely hold it's own.

My friends-slash-new roomies were farther away from their families, however. Sometimes it amazed me at how I ended up being so close with Alice and Rosalie because we had such different lives before coming together at school. I had never had two people challenge me or understand me more.

Rosalie Hale and I didn't connect right away even though we were in the same class for the first two semesters (you stuck with one group of people for every "subject" through an entire year's worth of classes). It was mostly due to the fact that she intimidated me initially. She is truly stunning. Blonde hair, perfect body, and no hesitation to show it off. Merely stepping into a room with her lowers your self esteem. She knows it too, but she's never malicious about it. She uses her confidence when she needs it, which I figure could help her get far in life, if not at least in the entertainment world. _  
_  
One day at the beginning of second semester I was walking to my on campus bungalow (yes they seriously referred to them as bungalows instead of dorms) and I passed Rose as she was speaking to one of her faithful admirers who just so happened to be the not-so-subtle dean of students. I passed them just as he finished asking her if she had any plans for the evening.

I'm assuming she wanted to keep in the dean's good graces without stepping into any uncomfortable invitations because when she spotted me passing by she surprised me by saying, "I don't know. Bella, what are we doing tonight?"

"Going on an adventure," I replied automatically.

I immediately heard the words echo back in my mind and cringed to myself. I couldn't help but feel foolish.

I mean, really? An "adventure"? It sounded good to me, I needed something to shake up my world a bit, but Rosalie Hale and I on an "adventure"? We weren't even really friends outside of the classroom and here I was saying things that me appear to be mentally stuck at around twelve years old.

I knew I thought differently than everyone else around me, sometimes I even suspected I was on a whole different level as every one else, so I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised I let something like that slip out.

"Excellent," I heard her confidentially reply behind me. I smiled back at her over my shoulder as I made my way to my bungalow. It was nice to know she would humor me.

I grabbed a book and decided on my regular routine of reading on the couch before my other three bungalow-mates got home and took over the living room like usual, forcing me into my tiny, rather crowded, rather messy bedroom. Quiet times to read were few and far between here, and I started missing my favorite past time.

Not five minutes later there was knock on the bungalow door and when I opened it there stood Rose announcing she was ready for our adventure and she hoped I didn't mind that she had brought along her own bungalow-mate, Alice Brandon. Alice quickly informed Rose that she knew I wouldn't mind at all, as if she could see what my reaction would be before I even had time to have it.

I hadn't been around Alice much before, but she was someone everyone knew about. She was in the musical theatre program which was not the one Rose and I were in, so I would never have a class with her. Alice and I did end up having many interests in common, even if we executed our enthusiasm for them very differently.

Alice is amazingly beautiful as well, but in a way you would never expect or see on another human. She is unique with her tiny pixie like stature and her short spiky black hair. She is definitely someone you would tag as an original. He sense and total interest in fashion (and the fashion of everyone around her) is not something she hides, and I found myself constantly being forced into every boutique she could find on Melrose Blvd within the first hour of being around her, no matter how much I protested. Her spirit is even more eccentric than her look, and it pulls you into her just as efficiently.

There was no way I couldn't be friends with her after I met her. Partly because I was constantly surprised by her spontaneous nature and secretly hoped some of it could rub off on me, but mostly because she decided to go on the "adventure" to make new friends, and when Alice decides something there is no denying her.

I don't even completely remember all of the details of the adventure that started it all. I will always remember my initial fear of boring the two gorgeous creatures that I was driving around Hollywood with. I will always remember wondering what appeal a plain girl like me could have to them, but not caring after realizing I actually felt more at home with them than I had with any other friends before.

I know we ended up at the Santa Monica beach after getting lost somewhere on Sunset Blvd at one point... and I know that after that night we were glued to each other. I had never had girlfriends that felt so much like sisters. Since I am an only child I soaked up the feeling of family that grew between us. With me being the youngest of us I felt an odd sense of protection in my acceptance by them, which sparked the small incline my self esteem was starting to make.

So moving into an apartment off campus with them seemed like the right choice to make at the dawn of our third semester. I couldn't be more excited. It just felt so much more adult, even though I was still only 19, with Alice and Rose both only less than two years older than me.

We were finally independent college students that broke free from the restrictions of on campus living. No curfew, no RA's, no strange room mates... it was officially time to "shake it up" as Alice had put it.

We pulled into our new parking garage and got out of my car, me proudly showing off one of the two spots we had, even though I was the only one of the three of us with a car. I figured two parking spaces came with every apartment since the big red jeep parked across the aisle from me took up two spaces all by itself and no one seemed to have a problem with it.

"You guys go ahead and go up to the apartment, I'll go check the mail. My parents wanted to send money for our first week's groceries as a moving in present," Rose told Alice and I before walking towards the gate that led to the front of the building.

"That was nice of them," I said to myself with a small laugh. "We should be able to feed all of our neighbors for weeks knowing the amount Rose will probably receive from her parents."

Alice giggled but curtiously at my joke but wasn't as amused as I was because she was used to the same treatment from her own set of parents. Rose and Alice both come from pretty "well off" families. Even though they were technically fending for their own while at school their parents always sent very generous gifts every few months.

Alice and I headed to the elevator to get from the underground garage to our floor. She was practically dancing her way to hit the "up" button and I was very nearly doing it with her, so excited to show her our new home.

As the doors opened I noticed that the elevator was not vacant like I always wish it to be. Instead it was occupied by two guys around our age. Two extremely attractive guys. They didn't do it for me like the God of a ma - I mean other highly attractive guy I spotted walking down the street just a few minutes ago... but had I not seen him I would have been stunned by these two.

One was leaning on the far left wall of the elevator. He was blonde and seemed to be pretty tall, even when leaning. He didn't have a large build but he wasn't scrawny by any means. He had pretty blue eyes and what could only be described as a movie star face. The other was quite different, yet still attractive. He was huge in a muscular way. You could tell that even through his casual clothing. He had dark curly hair and a presence about him that seemed inviting, despite the fact that he looked like he could bench press my car.

I inwardly groaned at the possibilities of this situation becoming awkward. At least Rose wasn't around. She'd probably start flirting and then I would feel even worse as I watched her work her magic with ease, like I had so many times before, while I just sat back and observed with envy. I could never be like that. Flirting was a foreign concept to me.

Rose actually tried educating me about the "art of seduction" once, but I was so uncomfortable even just practicing her methods that she let it go. I didn't blame her. The only progress we made after thirty minutes of my lesson was my face blushing about eight different shades of red when she asked me to lean on the counter in a 'strategic way" so as to "accentuate my Ladies".

Alice hasn't ceased referring to my chest as my "Ladies" ever since. She even went on to name her own Mary-Kate and Ashley. Thanks to her every time a Full House rerun comes on my cheeks heat up.

We stepped onto the elevator and I was so wrapped up in remaining invisible I forgot to concentrate on walking and I tripped, dodging Alice and stumbling right in front of the giant muscular guy before rebalancing myself.

I heard Alice quietly chuckle at me as I shuffled over to her, not looking up to acknowledge my clumsiness in front of the attractive man strangers. I leaned against the wall next to her, averting my eyes to the ceiling. I cursed the klutz that I was and tried to will the elevator go faster.

"Awe, look Jasper, you guys are matching!" I heard a deep voice boom all of a sudden.

I looked up and directly across from me I saw the hoodie that I was wearing staring back at me on the body of the blonde guy, apparently now to be referred to as Jasper. I became uncomfortable when my eyes automatically met his as we both looked up to validate the statement. I quickly felt more at ease when Jasper smirked at me though. Something about that one look from him calmed me down and I instantly liked him for it. The big one who spoke and Alice both started laughing together.

"Yes Emmett, I can see that, thank you," Jasper said in a serious tone but still with the smirk on his face. His eyes traveled from (newly named) Emmett, to me, then quickly back to Emmett with an annoyed yet amused expression. I couldn't help but join in the laughter, Emmett's booming laugh was quite contagious.

"Well you could have included _me._ Or picked something that's at least in fashion right now," Alice chuckled. She's always bugged me about this old hoodie but I've never been one to ditch my comfortable clothes. She playfully shot me an accusatory glare and I noticed Jasper sneak a glance at her and widen his smile before looking back at the ground.

"So you guys like music?" Emmett asked. It was an odd question I thought. I mean, who doesn't like music? But I knew he was referring to a certain type, seeing as how half of us had clothing with the same theme.

Alice's little bell of a voice rang out, "we most certainly do! We're going to see that band in a few weeks actually. In Long Beach."

"That's awesome!" Emmett replied with just as much enthusiasm. "We play music. Me and my little bro Jasper here, and our other little brother Edward. If you guys like them then guys you'll probably like what we play."

_Boys… in a band? Where do I sign up?_

Holy crow, where were all these thoughts coming from today? Maybe Rose and Alice were rubbing off on me after all… even if only my inner monologue was getting more bold.

"Are you playing a show soon or something?" I asked.

Jasper chimed in, "well, we don't have anything scheduled anytime soon, but we can bring a CD by sometime. It's only a demo but you'll get the idea of what we sound like. Then if you like it you can come see us play when we get something booked." He shrugged in a casual way and threw us a friendly look. This guy was too good at making me feel comfortable when I'm usually so uptight around strangers.

"Awesome!" Alice beamed at him. I had never seen her look at anyone that way before, I could tell she was truly excited about our new prospective, attractive friends.

"Great, what apartment are you guys in?" Emmett asked loudly. "Not to sound creepy or anything by asking that... I know we just met you and all, but - I mean we aren't like going to come over and rape you -"

"Emmett what the heck man?" Jasper said as he stood up straight (he was really tall though Emmett had a few inches on him) and swatted Emmett's arm. "Why would you even say that to them?"

"Say what?! Rape? Dude, I said we _wouldn't_ rape them, that's not bad. Right?" He looked over at us in a completely harmless, confused way.

I seriously could not stop laughing at the innocent face he had on while Jasper went back to leaning against the wall and started shaking his head at his brother.

"Right..." I laughed out for Emmett's benefit.

Just then the elevator dinged and opened to our floor. As we started to step out turned to the boys.

"So, we are in apartment 112 whenever you get that CD ready," I said as I smiled sincerely, hoping they really were interested in sharing their music. I walked out with Alice trailing behind me as she waved and cheerily said, "bye guys!".

After turning down the hall I immediately turned to look back at Alice to discuss the encounter we had just had in the elevator, but before I could say anything I noticed two smirking brothers following right behind us. Alice and I kept glancing back at them as we made our way down the hall. No one said anything as they continued to follow a few feet behind us, and when we got to our door I put the key in and opened it, still without mentioning that they were ending up to be slightly creepy.

Alice and I stepped inside our apartment and we simultaneously turned to confront them on why they were following us. Before either of us could say anything Jasper pulled a key out of his pocket and held it up in front of usas they sauntered right past our door.

He smoothly said, "110".

I thought I caught him wink at Alice as well, but I was caught up in Emmett's goofy grin so I couldn't be sure. We continued to stand there until the boys turned a corner in the hallway and the sound of their key unlocking their door was heard.

I closed the door and turned to Alice.

"110?" I asked out loud, to clarify. "As in, they _live_ in apartment 110? Right down the hall?"

We fell to the floor laughing and smiling at our new situation. Alice finally sat up and took in our new apartment with one sweeping gaze.

After giving a small nod of approval she turned to me and said, "I bet you this is going to be a pretty great year."

I nodded back vigorously. God knows I did not have any intention of betting against Alice.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**I like to know specifics, it makes me feel closer to the reviewers!**

**THANK YOUS**


	2. Your note

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer so I do not own anything related to Twilight. I do own a kitten with AIDS though. True story. Not as a great a story as Twilight... but true none the less.**

**A/N: I actually got hits and reviews! And alert adds, and all the jazz :) Thank you guys. Seriously, everyone who likes it so far is amazing. I really didn't know what I was getting into when I started this, but I'm excited now.**

**So here is chapter 2. You gotta stick with me with this because it's not like a lot of other stories that just jump into things. There's a lot of build up kind of because I want the characters to be real and full. Let me know if it gets boring. I promise romance is on the way, but this story is detailed and has a very real-life build to it. I hope it keeps people interested, because it's not like nothing juicy happens. Just read to find out I guess, haha**

**Oh, and just a little fun fact - I'm naming every chapter after a song title. If you can figure the artist that sings the song the chapter is named after you win for the day. I don't know what you win though... honourable mention? Um, no. I'll think of something better. Unless you want honourable mention. Do you?  
**

**OK enough from me. Ready? GO!**

* * *

By the time Rose got up to our apartment we had gotten off the floor and Alice was starting to unpack/rearrange everything Rose and I tried to organize the night before.

"What?" She asked when we smirked at each other as she started to push a bookshelf to the other side of the wall it was on.

"Nothing," I replied, "It's just that we stopped unpacking after we got here yesterday when we realized the first thing you would do is change everything we did".

She stuck her tongue out at us like a 2 year old and just kept on pushing. She was tiny but she was not weak by any means.

After a few hours of unpacking and handing Alice decorations everything was looking great except for one long, white blind from our sliding glass window that kept falling down. Alice had climbed up on a chair countless times to snap it back on, but we had actually found something more stubborn than Alice! She would snap the blind back into place, jump off the chair, turn to do something else, and the blind would defiantly break free and drop to the ground making a taunting "fshhhh" sound from scraping the glass on the way down. For ten minutes it went on like that: snap, jump, "fshhh", snap, jump, "fshhh"...

"We need more light in here anyway!" she half screamed as she threw the blind into the corner and stomped off the chair.

To help calm Alice we decided a sensible form of shopping was in order. We left to get some groceries so we could have a home cooked meal for our first night in. I was a decent cook so I knew this would be happening often, which I was very excited for.

We got in my car and were driving out of the garage when I asked Rose, "So how much did your parents send? We need to know what we have to work with."

She pulled the check out of her purse and showed it to me.

"No way!" I yelled. "Rose! No way. What do they expect us to do? Open a restaurant?"

Rose and Alice were both laughing at me at this point. "Calm down Bella, geeze, they sent a little extra so we could enjoy our first semester back without having to worry about annoying things like jobs. You know, so we can focus on our 'craft' ". She laughed harder as she made quotes with her fingers on that last word.

"The mall is going to be very pleased with my focus in the next few months, I'll tell you that!" Alice said as she high fived Rose and then reached to me for the same response.

I was still slightly in shock. "Seriously? I mean, this isn't exactly normal you guys. I don't just expect other people's families to take care of me while I sit around and pretend I have a "craft" to focus on... aren't we supposed to experience the struggling artist thing in order to really appreciate our time here?" Not that "struggling artist" sounded appealing to me, but I was slightly uncomfortable accepting other people's money I hadn't earned.

"You're acting like Rose's parents set up a charity for us, they are just giving us a house warming present! Please don't ruin this Bella, we only get to be in this situation once. Let someone give something to you without feeling guilty for once, plea-ee-ee-se..." Alice drug out that last word and lifted her palm higher in the air with a pout on her face. She knows what the pout does to me.

Rosalie's parents had been very easy to get a long with, and they had said I would be considered a second daughter had I ever made it out to visit Rose...

"Fine!" I cheered as I slapped Alice's hand and pushed a little harder on the gas to the store.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were laughing ecstatically as we made our way up the 3 flights of stairs it took to get to our floor. Apparently the elevator is not too reliable, and if it is at the top of the building you will be waiting for a considerable amount of time before it slugs it's way back down to the parking garage.

It was Alice's idea to take the stairs. We were strong, independent women after all. Too bad she hadn't taken into account that my clumsiness couldn't handle me balancing myself most the time, let alone me with way too many groceries in my hands.

Needless to say I tripped and fell and allowed a gallon of milk to break through a bag, careen down the stairs, hit Rose right in the ankle causing her to lunge forward, protruding a bag of chips that Alice then managed to step on, which caused a popping sound and a release of air that also sent many chips flying directly at me where I was still on the ground recovering from my fall that started everything.

When we made it to the apartment Rose was still picking chips out of my hair as Alice and I were holding our sides trying to contain our breathing and our bags of food. We stumbled in so quickly and closed the door none of saw the silver disk just to the left of our door frame until a few moments later.

"What's this?" Rose asked picking it up and examining it.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed, "No way! Bella they really did it! I'd almost forgotten! Not that I could ever really forget that face, I mean my God, did you see those blue eyes-"

"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" Rose looked from Alice to me as Alice grabbed the CD out of her hand and ran to unpack her stereo and set it up.

"Oh, well when you were getting the mail today Alice and I met some guys on the elevator. I was apparently having spirit week and was wearing the same hoodie as one of them so we all started talking and they told us they were in a band and we should hear their music. Clearly they weren't lying because I'm guessing that's the CD they said they would bring over."

"Wait wait wait. You are telling me you met guys on the elevator and you haven't said anything to me until now?" Rose tightened her eyes at me.

Uh oh.

"Well yeah, but we were so excited about everything I guess it slipped both our minds -"

"Slipped your minds? These aren't just boys Bella, these are _musicians". _With the word "musicians" she made a grand hand gesture to emphasize to me the importance of it.

I sighed. "I know Rose. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" You don't mess around with Rose when it comes to guys. Granted she could get anyone she wanted, but if she knew she wasn't getting to pick from the whole litter, watch out...

"You can come spy on them with me so I can asses the situation for myself - without complaining! Now." As she said this she grabbed my arm and yanked me out the door and into the hallway.

"Where are they?"

"Um, 110." I whispered. I was nervous. No way was I used to spying on boys, but Rose was stronger than me and I knew I pretty much had no choice. It was a little exciting too... if it wasn't so creepy.

"Good. Follow me."

She let me through the hall to the big windows that faced into the courtyard. Since we were on the first floor of actual apartments (the lobby was technically the first floor of the building) we had a courtyard that all the balconies of the apartments faced into. This meant that each apartment had it's own walled in patio area but all the patios were connected by a bigger cement courtyard area, so all the patios were practically connected as well.

We were in the little courtyard, the boys' apartment was in the larger one on the other side of the hall, so we krept over there to peak through the window into their courtyard.

From where we were you could see into about 2 1/2 different living rooms through the big sliding glass doors, one directly in front of us and 2 to either side. As we crouched down I couldn't stop giggling. Rose was trying very hard to shush me and I got her elbow in my side many times, but I couldn't help it. Maybe it's a new nervous habit I was forming.

Slowly my giggles grew contagious and just as Rose started to silently crack up I gasped. I saw the Greek God from the street walk through the living room of the apartment we could see directly into. He was just talking on a cell phone, but instantly I forgot how to breathe.

"No way" I whispered. But he was already out of sight.

"What?" Rose stifled another giggle then took in the serious look on my face. "Bella? What?!"

When I couldn't reply she turned serious and looked in the direction I was starting. All of a sudden Emmett walked by, in the same living room, going the other direction.

"Oh I see..." Rose whispered and an evil grin spread on her face. "That better be one of them."

"Um... yeah... Emmett I think... yeah... we have to go now Rose..." I crawled the length of the window until I knew I was clear then dashed across the hall and back into the safety of our apartment.

Rose was in right after me, the smile still lingering on her face and we both sat down on the floor next to Alice who was struggling with the stereo and all it's many wires, the CD right next to her on the floor.

"Alice let me do that, I'm better with mechanical stuff than you are" Rose stated as she took Alice's place. "Plus I think Bella is still in awe from that piece of man we spied on in the courtyard" she laughed.

"Oh Bella, you found them?" Alice sang as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Did you see Jasper?" I shook my head. "Oh, well Emmett then?" I nodded yes. "Yay! Why do you look so shocked then? Was he in his underwear or something?" she laughed.

"No! Alice!..." she had managed to break my spell and make me chuckle a little bit. "I think I know who their brother is. Um, Edward?" I asked, wondering if she remembered Emmett mention that name on the elevator. She nodded that she did. "Well, you remember that guy we saw when I couldn't stop staring and I almost swerved into oncoming traffic?"

"No way!"

"You saw _him_?" Rose asked just realizing what I saw that made me gasp.

"I think so." I said. Then it hit me. That perfect looking boy was not only living down the hall from me, he was the brother of people I had met earlier, and actually managed to be comfortable with in a short amount of time. I could feel the smile spreading across my face as looked at Alice and she smiled back.

"You know what this means, right? No matter what God awful sound that CD produces when we put it in we have to support that band."

"Alice, that's absurd. I mean, support is good, but I'm going to be fake. Can't we be friends with them no matter what it sounds like?"

"Bella you don't become _friends_ with people who literally make you stop breathing. Why do you think Rose has about, um, **zero** best friends that are guys?"

I heard Rose mumble a "right?!" before I decided I didn't care what they said, friends were better than anything. No matter how gorgeous they are.

Without turning around Rose barked, "Anyway, it's not really lying if you have good intentions Bella! It's strategic placement of over exaggerated kindness. Like for a surprise party. Good lies. And hopefully, in the end, if you keep the secret long enough you get a surprise at the end of this too". She winked at me as she turned around to set the stereo on the table. "This lecture may all be in vain though. They could rock. Let's find out, shall we?"

She popped the CD in and pressed play.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We had been listening to the same 4 songs for about a day and 1/2 now. Thank God they were good. I just knew it would make me feel better later, not having to avoid the subject should they ever ask what we thought. I was a horrible liar as it was.

It was hardly a concern, however, having not run into any of them in the hallway on the way to or from our first day of classes. We were all easing into our new routine and I was forcing myself into believing some group of brothers weren't going to bring excitement to our lives we had first imagined. "Boys shouldn't define us like that anyway" Rose had declared.

Still, they had seemed like pretty fun people. Well Jasper and Emmett anyway. Edward, which I had taken the liberty of calling the perfect one after putting two and two together, was still a mystery to me. But even if he spoke Chinese and did nothing but sit in the middle of the room I was sure I would have enjoyed his company. What is wrong with me? I do not usually think of people in this way. He's not a "piece of man" as Rose had called Emmett during our spy mission. There had to be more. Not that I would really be able to find out.

It was fine though, we were having fun still setting up and Alice was planning our first shopping extravaganza for our "3rd Semester" looks.

We came back from classes a few days later and Alice had a very pleased look on her face as she skipped out of her bedroom and came to greet Rose and I. We were in the same class again, so we would be arriving and departing together regularly.

"We got a present!" She said as she pushed a neon green square shaped paper towards us. I picked it up.

_Ladies of 112-_

_This is our flier for our next show. We told you we'd inform you when one was booked.  
You said you'd be there.  
So be there._

_-The boys in 110_

I turned it over to examine the details and saw it was for 2 weeks from Saturday.

"Nice" Rose said as she put her bag down and went into the kitchen.

"How did you get this Alice?" I asked, flipping it over and reading the note again.

"It was under our door when I got home, which was only about 10 minutes ago actually. We are so going, right? I mean, we have to. They clearly want us to. It's going to be so much fun! So different from hanging out in the cafe like normal weekends, thank God!"

Rose walked back over to us and grabbed the flier, hanging it up on our corkboard by the door "Yeah we're going, it would be rude not to. You aren't going to back out are you Bell? I don't want another episode like the other night during our spy mission."

"No I'm totally fine with going. I love live music, you guys know that. I'm not going to be afraid of new people anymore, I've decided."

"Oh really? When?" Rose scoffed.

"Well, just now. In fact, we should probably let them know we accept the invite. Rose said we don't want to be rude, right?" I picked up a pen and grabbed a piece of paper lying on the counter.

"No let me!" I handed the pen and paper to Alice and let her scribble a note on the paper. When she was satisfied she handed it to me and Rose.

_Boys of 110 -_

_Thanks for the "formal" invite to the show.  
We are honourable women, so of course we will be there if we said we would.  
Just don't suck too bad.  
See you in 2 weeks._

_-The Ladies of 112  
_  
"Nice" is all Rose said again as Alice and I plotted going over there right away to deliver the note.

"We'll just slide it under the door and knock. It's totally middle school, and it'll be funny, come on!"

Alice immediately put on the pout, even though she didn't even have to this time. I agreed right away, sticking to my new plan of not being scared of new people. I tried to push out of my mind the fact that one of these new people was the most amazing person I had ever laid eyes on... but that was beside the point.

Rose waved nonchalantly at us as we dashed out into the hallway, immediately engulfed in giggles towards the "110" looming ahead, the little piece of paper propelling our every move.

**Update coming soon because I've already started it! I'm trying to keep the chapters from being annoyingly long, but I write A LOT at a time.**

**REVIEW? I'll love you forever and forever and forever. **

**And forever is a really long, long time ;)**


	3. Up on the Roof

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer so I do not own anything Twilight. I do, however, write more than I intend to just like her. Sigh.**

**A/N: You guys are great. I really didn't expect much of a response to this. I'm not getting 100's of responses or anything, but definitely more than I could ask for. So here I am updating again. I am going to be busy the next few days so don't get too used to being spoiled! haha**

**Seriously though, he's another chapter for today. I am writing so much I just can't keep it to myself. I hope it continues to please you. (that's what she said)**

**Sorry, sometimes I'm a 15 year old boy.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Up on the Roof

We didn't know what we had unleashed. A simple act of passing notes under the door turned into a giant game of tag. Yes, tag.

After Alice and I had stealthily slid our first note under the door, knocked, then crawled our way back to our apartment - I fell trying to round the corner and pulled her down with me when she tried to help me up. We were laughing so hard we gave up trying to walk after a few seconds, and crawled back to our apartment just to get out of the hallway before someone came out and caught us - we had expected some witty reply back the next day.

What we got was another note and this time it was directly from Jasper who we assumed must have been home alone. There was nothing out of the ordinary except at the bottom it said "P.S. Tag."

"Oh we are so taking this to a whole new level" Alice said as she read the last line. Alice always refuses to be shown up.

We ended up at the Giant Dollar, the first dollar store we could find. Not because we needed the bargain, we could fund a small country thanks to the Hales, but because the quality of the dollar store items were perfect for a wacked out game of phantom tag. The Giant Dollar was perfect. The outside of the building was actually painted like a giant dollar bill. We got some markers and glitter pens, some shoe polish, sidewalk chalk, and colored sharpies- basically anything that could be used for marking up flat surfaces. But we got extremely distracted when Alice found the birthday section. Her birthday was only a few days away, and she decided our apartment should showcase that whether or not we had a "real" party for her. The concert supposed to be in place of an actual party for her.

When we got home we decided to get creative, which is when the game of tag got stepped up.

In the spirit of being as random as possible we took the extra blind we had and our new sharpies and decided we were too advanced for mere paper correspondence anymore. We were making them a present of sorts. Plus getting the rogue blind out of our apartment was probably good for Alice.

Since they were musicians the only logical way to express our feelings was through a song. I knew the perfect one.

"The Underwear Song! We can definitely get their attenion with the greatest compostition of Bryan Adams" I proudly announced. "I Want To Be Your Underwear" was one of our favorite dance party songs. The 3 of us had our private dance parties often. The only requirements were loud music and the most entertaining dance moves you could come up with. We even had a warning in our living room: "Warning: Dance parties break out frequently in this area". It was one of the few things we took very seriously.

The Underwear Song (our name for it) is such a great song, and I know Emmett at least would appreciate it. Kind of suggestive, but on the humorous side, it should definitely liven things up. It was decided and we went to work on it. At the top we wrote:  
_  
To: The boys in 110  
Our feelings for you can only be expressed through the art of music  
Our own words are no longer enough  
Love: The ladies in 112  
_  
Then it went into the lyrics:

_I wanna be your t-shirt when it's wet - I wanna be the shower when you sweat  
I gotta be the tattoo on your skin - yeah lemme be your bed baby - when you climb in  
I wanna be the sheets when you sleep - let me be the secrets that you keep  
I gotta be the spoon - ta stir your cream  
I wanna be the one that really makes you scream_

_I wanna be - your lipstick when ya lick it  
I wanna be - your high heels when ya kick it  
I wanna be - your sweet love babe - ya when you make it  
from your feet up to your hair - more than anything I swear  
I wanna be - your underwear_

_I wanna be the itch that you scratch - wanna be the chair when you relax  
I gotta be your razor when you shave  
I wanna be the habit that really makes you crave_

_I wanna be - your hot tub - when you're dippin'  
I wanna be - your bathrobe - when you're drippin'  
I wanna be - your cocktail baby - when you're sippin'  
I just wanna be right there - more than anything I swear  
I wanna be - your underwear_

_I wanna be your sleeping bag - baby slip inside  
Let me be your motorcycle n' take you for a ride - alright_

_I wanna be - your hot sauce - ya when you're cookin'  
I wanna be - your sunglasses - hey good lookin'  
I wanna be - wanna be the one - you're stick your hook in  
I just wanna be right there - more than anything I swear  
Oh ya I wanna be - your underwear  
_  
And at the very bottom in glitter pen it said:

_Actually after reconsidering we'd rather just stay friends. But TAG anyway!_

We taped it to their door and ran back to our apartment, wondering what the reaction will be. It seemed a bit childish but it was fun and that's why I think I was comfortable with it. It was odd actually, how comfortable it seemed to be teasing people we hardly knew.

All I know is that in the back of my mind I couldn't help but picture the perfect face of Edward as he and his brothers took in our newest tag with the bold lyrics. He didn't even know us at all yet. God help them have the same sense of humor as us so Emmett doesn't get any ideas about us being psycho and plotting to rape _him..._

The next day we came home from a dinner out and there was a giant golden fan resting on our door with a note that said "Stay cool ladies - TAG" taped to it. It was hideous. It was shaped like one of those wooden or paper fold out fans that usual have some floral design on them, and right in the middle of it was the face of a clock, upside down and not working at all. It was almost as wide as the door, and it was clearly dug out of a dumpster. We cracked up and took it inside, where Alice actually found a place for it to hang in the living room.

That night inspiration stuck. Shoe polish. Sliding glass doors. Courtyards.

"Brilliant!" Rose proclaimed as we all went to put on our darkest colored clothes. This was a night mission.

"Honestly Bella, sneaking into their patio in the middle of the night and "tagging" their sliding glass door? I raised you well" Alice said as she hugged me. Which was quite comical seeing as how she was so much smaller than me and commenting on raising me.

I had to admit it was a fun plan. This way when they opened their blinds in the morning they would instantly see the retaliation written out in shoe polish. They probably expected us to tag before the night was over too, so we also had suspense on our side since they wouldn't be getting this until morning.

At around 1am we decided to attack. We crawled on our bellies into the large courtyard, each with a bottle of polish in our hands, and sat with our backs to their patio wall so we could gain composure from the giggle fest I had started. I seriously needed to control this new habit. After Rose peeked over she confirmed that all the lights were off except for one bedroom to the left, and the blinds were closed.

"So one of them must still be up" I threw out there.

"Yeah but that makes it more exciting! The thrill of getting caught!" Alice whispered back.

I was starting to giggle again but I stifled it as Rose motioned to start climbing over the wall.

It didn't take much because the patio walls are only about 3 1/2 feet high. Even Alice didn't have trouble. We had to write backwards so they could read it when the blinds were opened in the morning. I wrote "TAG" as big as possible in the middle of the glass. Rose wrote "bitches" right under it, and Alice signed it "(heart) 112". We took in our masterpiece for a second before turning to leave.

Of course there was a longboard on the patio that I hadn't spotted before, and of course I fell over it when I turned to climb out of the patio. I fell, it rolled and hit the small table they had out there, crashing and causing 3 empty soda cans to roll and fall to the ground and bounce a bit, making a loud clanking noise that echoed off the concrete courtyard.

Lights flew on in the bedroom window to the right of the living room and blinds pulled back instantly from both bedroom windows.

"GO!" Rose yelled and as fast as we could I got up and we all jumped over the wall and ran to the nearest door to the hallway laughing the whole time now that we had almost been caught and no longer needed to be quiet.

We laid in the hallway and peeked through the window to see the lights go on in the living room. We decided to get into the apartment now that they were clearly up to prepare for any retaliation we might receive that night.

Before I left I snuck one more glance towards the apartment and saw a perfect face scanning the courtyard from the bedroom window to the left. I smiled and then followed the girls into our apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We stayed in our living room that night, vowing not to sleep (we all had one fairly easy class on Friday) so we could protect our home from the boys' revenge. It was not a comfortable night as we only had a bowl chair and an inflatable mini couch as our furniture. It was cute for an apartment, but it was not the best sleeping arrangement.

We awoke sore the next morning, and slightly disappointed at the lack of any sort of tag from our enemies.

On our way to school we laughed at our situation last night and my inability to do anything with stealth. We all only had one class so we met up in the cafe on campus before heading home.

We were caught up with some guys from school, Jacob, Sam, and Embry, 3 guys we had hung out with a bunch the first year of school but hadn't seen much since we'd been back. We decided to have a small get together for Alice's birthday the next night.

It was going to be nice to hang out with people from school now that we could be off campus, and who knows who else a little get together might attract? We didn't speak that last part out loud, but I'm almost sure I wasn't the only one who thought it.

We were just lounging in the apartment that evening, discussing what the best way to spend Friday night would be, when there was a knock on the door. Rose got up to get it, we had no peep hole for some reason, and when she opened the door I nearly fell out of the inflatable chair when I heard the unmistakable booming "Ladies!"

Alice and I shot up and saw Emmett hugging a stunned Rose and walking into our apartment. He came right up to me and grabbed me, just like we had been greeting each other this way for years, squeezing with all his might.

"Emmett...can't...breathe..." I managed to get out and he headed over to Alice who squealed when he scooped her up too.

Jasper walked in and didn't assault anyone but he casually sat in the bowl chair and locked eyes with Alice before scanning the room and saying "Nice place ladies."

Emmett flung himself into our inflatable chair, and when it made a very humorous noise he started laughing and declared that chair "his new spot".

"It's just so comfortable! Mmm. It's like my new lover I love it so much" he said as he flipped over, his front area now assaulting our chair. "I shall call her Rrr…um, Ruth!"

"Ruth?" I asked. It certainly sounded like he was going to say a different name.

"Yes Ruth. No one understands our love!" he sent us all into fits of laugher as he began caressing the chair and whispering sweet nothings into "Ruth's" ear. Emmett was quickly becoming one of the most interesting and hilarious people I had ever met. It what I would have wanted a big brother to be like, had I ever had one.

I was still very caught up in the change of events though. No notes. No creative forms of communication. I half expected one of them to get up, push one of us, yell "tag" and run out of the room because that was the only form of consistency we had had in this friendship so far.

I laughed at that mental image as Rose said "So, welcome to our place, and also to Ruth… but why are you guys here exactly?" She smiled when she said it but you could see how confused she was.

"Well there's a party on the roof tonight and the 3 of us are going so we decided to invite you ladies as well. The guys in 115 are throwing it and said to invite any neighbors we saw." Emmett smiled back sincerely as he started using Ruth as nothing more than a chair again and we all looked at each other as we considered the invite.

"That sounds fun enough!" Alice beamed to which Jasper replied "Great! They said it starts around 7 and they are going to grill and stuff so you don't need to bring anything but yourselves."

"I heard they have a pool up there, have you guys seen it?!" Emmett looked too excited when he said this.

"Emmett's been dying to go swimming" Jasper explained.

"Um no, we haven't been up there yet. But the spa on the roof was one of the selling points for us on this building," I said.

It was almost true. We were actually supposed to live about 3 blocks away closer to school but the landlord there was shady and it fell through at the last minute. We had gotten this apartment literally the day before we left for break and we were lucky they had immediate availability.

When we were turning in our signed lease Alice pointed out "Look, it says there's a pool and spa on the roof! This place is way better than the one we almost got, I can tell already".

I just nodded but never really cared. I was never one for any activity that had to do with bathing suits, I didn't even own one at the moment, but I thought of Emmett in a pool and I just knew it would be entertaining.

"So where's your brother?" Rose asked "Aren't there supposed to be 3 of you?"

"He's on the phone. He wanted to come over and meet you girls finally but the conversation turned pretty serious so we left him behind."

I was starting to think Edward didn't really exist. I couldn't help it, "He'll be on the roof tonight though, right? I mean at the party?"

Emmett and Jasper both started laughing and Emmett said "Oh yeah he's going to be there. He wants to meet you guys real bad and find out who blew your cover on your little secret mission the other night. It scared the crap out of him and he wants to personally thank them for nearly breaking his longboard."

I instantly blushed and looked to the floor. I could feel Rose and Alice holding in a laugh as they looked at me.

"I didn't nearly break the longboard! It's meant to roll isn't it?" I defended myself

"Not directly into a table and a wall" Jasper chuckled.

"It should be taken better care of anyway!" I was laughing at this point now, trying to push away the thought of Edward being upset with me before even meeting me.

"Or maybe people should learn not to trespass?" Jasper threw out that comment, causing us all to laugh and scoff and then he got up and walked to the door, Emmett following his lead.

"So be on the roof at 7, ok guys?" Emmett checked before leaving. We nodded and as they walked down the hall we could still hear his loud voice as he spoke to Jasper "I really can't wait for the pool dude, I miss swimming. Do you think I'll be the only one to go in? Maybe we can convince the girls, I'd love to see..."

And then Rose shut the door and said "Well I guess we have plans tonight?"

"Yeah, and you maybe you can have a midnight swim with your "piece of man" and then come have a 3-way with Ruth" Alice laughed as she went into her room.

"Maybe" Rose replied with a smile. "But the important thing is Bella finally gets to talk to her Edward."

"Whoa Rosalie! _My _Edward? I'm pretty sure that's an inappropriate title for someone I've **never met.**" I kind of laughed but those words made me nervous. At least I wasn't giggling.

"Whatever Bella, I'm just following your lead here. That's all you've been saying in your sleep ever since you saw him when we were spying."

Crap.

"Well I had no idea I was doing it and now I'll probably stop because it makes no sense and I swear if you bring this up tonight Rose I will kill you!"

"Sure, sure whatever Bell, I wouldn't do that to you. I just thought it was amusing. Anyway, Alice is ready for you, so you better get going." As she said this she pointed behind me and I saw Alice in the doorway of her bedroom. She pointed to me and then to inside her room which meant that is where I was supposed to go. She wanted to help me "get ready" no doubt for the roof party.

I learned a long time ago not to fight them when they decided to play Bella Barbie. I had finally convinced Alice to let me wear my own wardrobe to school but anytime we did anything that involved the public she felt the need to "help" me.

I sighed and walked in to my own personal salon. I actually did need something to keep my mind off of speaking to Edward later that night. Over thinking was never good. Calling someone "yours" before you even met them was even worse. I was doomed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With Alice and Rose's amazing skills we were all ready for the roof party about 10 minutes early. So there was really only one thing left to do before we were completely ready to go.

"Dance party!" Alice announced as she turned up "Billy Jean". Michael Jackson was a very popular dance party kickoff choice.

It was one of our better dance parties and we were only 1/2 way through the song. Alice was on one of the 3 chairs we had for our small table and I was teaching Rose how to throw the shimmy. It's very true I cannot dance. That was the beauty of the dance parties, it wasn't real dancing. Any move that was entertaining was allowed, so I was completely comfortable with my two best friends who would also be making foold of themselves. Thus the  
"Shimmy Throw." It's a very complicated move. You have to have the timing down perfectly. Rose a quick learner so before I knew it we were throwing the shimmy around to all 3 of us, our shoulders shaking wildly with every catch only to thrust our bodies forward towards the next girl that was to "catch" the shimmy.

Eventually we were all on chairs singing and kicking and shaking and shimmying to every Michael Jackson song Alice's stereo threw at us. The time passsed so quickly during dance parties. We didn't even notice 2 figures climbing through the always open windows into our courtyart and over our patio wall.

"Bella I do have to say, no one can throw a shimmy quite as accurately as you!" Rose was laughing as I tossed another one to her.

"Well thank you. I should do the Shimmy Throw the best, I invented it!" I was very pleased something I created was so popular among my perfect best friends. It wasn't much, but if my shimmy throwing abilities acutally topped theirs, I would take it.

It wasn't until the most beautiful voice I had ever heard came through the screen door, "Jasper, I thought you said the party was on the roof?" It was immediately followed by the most musical laugh had ever heard. I turned and there was Edward standing on our patio looking more like a Greek God than should be possible. He ran a hand through his impossibly mesy hair and I just about fell off the chair. Suddenly the only thing I wanted most in the world was to run my own hand through that perfect bronze hair. What the heck was this boy _doing _to me?

"Ah!" Alice yelled half in excitement half in shock as she jumoed down and turned off Michael.

Rose and I quickly jumped off our chairs as all 5 of us awkwardly look at each other, the boys trying very obviously to hold in laughter but soon no one could hold it in and we all cracked up.

"No, by all means, keep going. We didn't know we were interrupting" Jasper said as he walked right the screen door in and sat back down in the bowl chair.

"Seriously this has got to be better than whatever is going to go on up there" Edward said as he followed Jasper in and leaned against the wall next to the sliding glass door. He looked straight at me and said "I wouldn't mind a lesson in the, what did you call it, 'Shimmy Toss'?"

I wasn't really breathing due to the fact that he was smiling the most stunning crooked smile at me and I could finally see his piercing green eyes clearly for the first time. Somehow I managed to find my voice and said "Um, Throw... It's more of a throw than a toss."

"Oh, right." He laughed. Something I said made him laugh! Why did that excite me? Because his laugh was literally the best sound I had ever heard. I vowed to hear that sound as much as possible.

"So are we going up there or not? You guys shut this one down so we might as well see what we can do for the thing on the roof, right?" Rose said, moving things along.

"I don't know. What do you think Eddie? The roof doesn't seem as appealing to me anymore..." Jasper tilted his head back and smirked at his brother but Edward just said "Don't call me Eddie please..." and then Alice pulled Jasper out of the chair and said "Oh no, we are done for the night. The roof has more to offer anyway. Free food and a pool!"

"Yes ma'am" Jasper simply said as he allowed Alice to drag him to our front door.

As we all followed behind I thought of something when Alice said pool... "Hey guys, where's Emmett? Don't tell me he's already in the pool?"

Edward laughed (yes!) and replied, "No, no, he's meeting us up there. He was held up at the apartment, but he should be done soon."

I just nodded and shuffled out the door in front of him. We were the last out and sure enough when e cleared the doorway I turned to close the door and tripped on my own two feet and instantly prepared myself for the impact of the ground.

Only it never came.

Two arms caught me and I was leaning against _his_ body. I heard a small beautiful laugh and then really close to my ear. "Well now I know who to punish."

**So there's chapter 3. I'm not sure if a lot of this is "fluff" but believe me, it's all necessary for the characters. **

**If you still like it and you want more I have it for you!**

**Review review review!**

**(That's a weird word if you repeat it a lot)**


	4. Dead Ends and Girlfriends

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own anything Twilight except for my love of Edward and my over read copies of the books.**

**A/N: This one is longer than the others have been. I can't help it, a lot had to happen in this chapter. Hopefully it works. I know I like long chapters in other stories. Also I don't know when I will get to post again as I have to work this weekend and my computer isn't in the best condition right now. So that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Darkangel0345 who actually likes my story a whole lot. That's all I can ask for. Even if you are the only one still reading I will continue to write! :)**

**Here we go again...**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Dead Ends and Girlfriends

_I just nodded and shuffled out the door in front of him. We were the last out and sure enough when he cleared the doorway I turned to close the door and tripped on my own two feet and instantly prepared myself for the impact of the ground._

_Only it never came._

_Two arms caught me and I was leaning against his body. I heard a small beautiful laugh and then really close to my ear. "Well now I know who to punish."_

Excuse me?

"Um, excuse me?" Remember to breathe. Remember to breathe. Remember to breathe.

It was truly hard to keep breathing all of a sudden but he quickly set me back on my own two feet and chuckled as I closed the door. I could feel that my face had gone at least 3 shades darker.

"Well, I just figured if you could lose your balance by merely turning around to shut a door you had to be the one that put my longboard in danger."

Oh. Right. That. "Oh, well that's very perceptive of you. But do you really think that out of everything involved that night you're really worring about the right thing here? I mean the skateboard should be used to danger by now-" but I didn't get to finish because he had put one finger up to my mouth to shush me. It worked. He also had a very serious face as he said:

"First of all it is not a _skate_board it is a _long_board. But no, I suppose I'm not placing my worry correctly, I'm sorry." I smiled under his finger but then he continued, "I should really be more concerned about our poor sliding glass door you vandalized." He still had a very serious expression.

I sighed over dramatically, "Yeah, clearly all the inadimate objects void of feeling are very deserving of your concern. Thanks." He finally laughed and dropped his hand and we started walking towards the elevator.

"By the way **I **didn't hurt myself at all or think about suing you for placing that skateboard in a very hazardous place..."

"_Long_board Bella."

I couldn't believe how beautiful he made my name sound.

"Does it really matter that much Edward?" I instantly loved saying his name. Thank God I didn't slip and say "my" Edward now that Rose informed me of my little sleeping habit.

He put his arm around me leaned down and said quietly "Oh I can see I have many things to teach you."

It was a very good thing we approached the others at that point because I don't think I could have provided any sort of response with the sound of his voice in my ear and the proximity of his body to mine. It was so stunning, yet so comfortable at the same time.

We had to wait for the elevator for a pretty long time, as usual. I think it got stuck half way down from the top floor since a good amount of people were taking it up and down from the party. At least 5 minutes must have passed and both Edward and Jasper left saying something about going to check on Emmett.

It wasn't ever uncomfortable just standing around with them though. Just like with the notes and the all the surprise visits it was unnaturally comfortable actually. In no time at all it felt like we had been hanging out our whole lives.

Eventually we heard people coming down the hall and all 3 boys were laughing as they walked into the elevator room to wait with us. Emmet had on bright orange swim trunks with bright blue hawaiian flowers on them and he was carrying a bright pink blow up raft and a "Friends" towel. You know, the TV show.

"You really weren't lying about swimming." I stated with an amused expression.

"Oh Bella, I never lie about serious things," he smiled at me. "You're not planning on going in?" He directed the question only at Rose. Surprise surprise.

"Um, not really, no." She smiled but was still taking in how prepared he was for his pool time. She looked amused and slighly impressed.

"I bet I can get you in. All of you!" Emmett said as he looked at all us girls.

"Yes, your pink, manly raft is quite tempting but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to change my mind tonight. Night swimming isn't really my thing." Rose stroked the raft playfully as she said that making us all laugh.

"Believe me, the raft is not what he was going to use to get you in" Edward said.

We all looked at Emmett and he wiggled his eyebrows and flexed an arm at us.

"You wouldn't!" I yelled and hid behind Edward who was the closest to me. I really do hate swimming.

"Ha! The most hesitant goes in first!" Emmett yelled and lunged at me.

I know we weren't anywhere near a body of water but I had no doubt in my mind Emmett would carry me all the way up to the pool if he had to. I screamed and slipped past Edwards back over towards the elevator putting Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward between me and Emmett. The elevator doors finally opened but the others were no help as they instantly got out of Emmett's way.

"Help me!" I yelled as I ran to the furthest corner of the elevator. It took Edward, Jasper and Alice all fully emerged in laughter to attempt to help me.

Emmett reached me and was starting to pick me up when Jasper grabbed the raft out of Emmett's grip and threw it at Alice who began beating him with it. Edward and Jasper were both on either side of Emmett trying their best to unwrap his arms from around me but it was just resulting in him getting me a few inches off the ground and then me being pulled back down. It didn't help that we were all in histerics at this point, and we probably weren't helping the condition of the poor elevator much.

But after about a minute I was instantly released and Emmett yelled "No!"

I heard Alice gasp "Oh my!' and then burst into giggles as Edward and Jasper backed off and started laughing even harder.

I had fallen on the ground and was recovering from laugher when I looked up to Emmett shooting a very shocked expression at Rose and holding his shorts to his waist.

"What? Bella needed help and the 3 of you weren't getting very far so I intervened."

"You pants me! A girl pants me!" Emmett said still schocked but the corners of his mouth were definitely rising.

"Anything for a friend" she said and she high fived me.

"Or a free show?!" Emmet said suggestively as he raised his eyebrows and winked at Rose then raised his hand at his brothers for a high five as well.

"No dude" Jasper said keeping his hand at his side and still chuckling at Emmett being pants by a girl.

Edward just shook his head in shame then held out his hand to me to help me up.

I had never been so grateful to be on the gound as I took his hand and stood up. It was so warm and fit mine so perfectly, I had let go immediatly in fear of holding on too long and then _never_ being able to let go.

"So... are you guys going up or what?"

I looked towards the door and saw a group of 4 people waiting to get on the elevator. From the looks on their faces they had been standing there watching our little battle for a few minutes now but none of us had noticed.

"Oh yeah sorry," Alice said and she pressed the button for the top floor and we all smushed into the elevator so that 10 of us and Emmett's very necessary, very pink raft could fit.

I wasn't sure we were going to make it up but as the the doors closed and I realized how close I had to be to Edward so that everyone could fit I almost started praying for it to stall. He smelled so good. I could have stayed there all night.

I was breathing in the scent of him when I felt Edward lean down and whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I know what it's like, being attacked by that bear" he chuckled and I concentrated really hard on remaining upright.

"It's ok," I whispered back, "but if we get up there and he goes at it again I'm holding you responsible for hiding me for the rest of the night. It can be your way of apologizing to me for putting my feelings behind those of _long_boards and windows."

"No problem." He smiled at me. "But I'm pretty sure you aren't his main target anyway, if you know what I mean" and he nodded his head over to the other side of the elevator where Emmett was practically leaning on Rose, trying to persuade her to admit she didn't pants him solely for my benefit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The roof party was pretty full when we got up there, but not uncomfortably so. The roof had an amazing view of the whole city since our aparment building was only one block up from Hollywood Blvd and about five away from Hollywood and Highland, one of the last remaining "nice" parts of Hollywood. The only bad part about the roof party was watching Emmett's face fall as he saw the pool for what it really was.

"You couldn't even lay your raft down all the way in that" Jasper said as we gazed down at the 4' x 2' body of water.

"Maybe it's supposed to be the spa?" Edward chimed in

"Um, no... guys I think that's supposed to be the spa..." I said as I directed everyone's attention to the left. There was a circular concrete hole in the ground with a ledge that looked big enough for people to sit on which went around theedge of the hole. There were little holes all around the inside that looked like the remainders of jets, and there was one of those floaty chlorine devices just sitting at the bottom. It was all painted a light blue. At least that's what it looked like from the patches of the bottom you could actually see under all the dirt and debri that had collected in it.

"Awe man" Emmett moaned as he let his raft fall to the floor.

Everyone else was silently laughing, but soon we all left the sad sight and moved on to the rest of the party where we mingled a bit but mainly stayed together in the group of 6, getting to know each other better, already feeling more comfortable with eachother than anyone else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We decided to leave around 10pm when things died down and we all headed back down to our floor in the elevator which was currently behaving.

I had controlled my emotions around Edward all night, but I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Looking at him in the eye (which were more like the most amazing pair of emeralds I had every seen) and laughing with him was the best feeling I had ever had. It would probably be closley followed by running my fingers through is hair...but that was not something I should be thinking about.

At least I could hold his gaze and hear his laughter while maintaining regular breathing habits now. If I was going to be spending any amount of time with him I knew I would have to learn to control myself to maintain a friendship.

As we got to our door the boys were quick to say goodbye. There were hugs all around and then they shot down the hall and around the corner into their apartment. Feeling slightly disappointed at the breif goodbye the girls and I entered our apartment and sarted discussing the finer points of our new friends.

"I've never met anyone I've connected with that quickly!" Alice was explaining. "Jasper I think more so than the other 2, but really all of them on some level. It's kind of weird."

"You know, I was thinking that too." Rose admitted. "And it's fun being around people other than the ones we've been going to school with for a so long. That's what we were looking for, right? And who knew they would be so freaking cute as well" She smiled at the last part.

I had to agree. The change was nice. I sat down in Ruth (that's what our blow up chair was now, we had all taken to calling it that already) and played all my favorite moments of the night over in my head when I looked up to turn on the TV and I stopped mid gaze.

There, on the TV was a piece of paper taped to the screen that said "TAG".

Then I heard Alice scream.

"NO WAY! No. Way." She came running out of her room and yelled at us " Ugh, they got the TV too? Go look in your bathroom... go now!"

Rose and I got up to go look. We shared the larger room and bathroom .Since Alice had so many clothes and accessories it was easier for her to have her own space.

Alice was right behind us as we turned on the light and there, written on our mirror in shaving cream, was "TAG, TAG, TAG, TAG, TAG" over and over again all over the mirror. We couldn't even see ourselves.

"They got me too! They did my full length! They also left **this**" She lifted up an empty can of shaving cream like it was solid evidence of a haneous crime.

We were so impressed and pissed off at the same time at how easily they got us back and managed not to get caught, unlike us. We walked into the living room and Rose ripped the note off the TV and stared at it.

"I didn't know they had it in them" she mumbled and started laughing.

"But when could they have done it? We were all together at the party." Alice asked.

"I don't know. I shut the door after everyone was out of the apartment, I know I was the last one out." I said.

"It was when we were waiting for the elevator" Rose sighed as she hung up the "TAG" from the TV on the cork board next to the very first note we received from them, as if to remind us never to let something like that happen again. "Remember when Edward and Jasper when to check on Emmett? Guess what they were really doing."

"Oh man! I'm sorry you guys. Since we were going to stay in the building I didn't really think about locking the door," Yeah, that was a better excuse than _"Edward was touching me so I forgot how to breathe or think."  
_"I will really work on getting in that habit." I did kind of have problem forgetting. You never needed to lock up the bungalows after all.

Alice scoffed at me,"Bella, we finally meet some great friends, who just so happen to be boys..."

"Freaking cute boys!" Rose called from the bathroom.

"Ok, freaking cute boys, and _now_ you want to get into the habit of locking the door? I don't think so." We both started laughing and I nodded that I understood.

We decided to put on some PJs and then go over to return the evidence to the culprits. What were we going to do with a shaving cream bottle?

We knocked on the door but no one opened it, instead someone yelled "It's open!"

"Good to know" Rose mumbled as we all walked in to apartment 110 for the first time.

It was very clearly a guy's apartment. The set up was almost identical to ours, just reversed. The the was kitchen immediately to the right of the door and the living room was connected to it but there was one large counter that acted like a divider of the two rooms. The two bedrooms were on either side of the living room/kitchen area.

From what we saw on the night of our secret tag mission Edward had the smaller room on the right to himself and Emmett and Jasper shared the larger room and bathroom just like Rose and I. They had a small entertainment system in the far left corner with a structure on top of hit holding 2 more longboards. I silently noted the 3rd empty slot and reminded myself to mention that to Mr Longboard sometime. There was also one large and hideous gray couch. It was definitely a hand-me-down but it looked very cushy and comfortable. There were 2 acoustic guitars leaning against a wall and they had one very large "Friends" poster on the wall (it was actually just Joey and it was a mock add he did on one of the episodes for ladies to be aware of getting "VD"). Friends was also playing on the TV as we walked in, so I was starting to notice a theme.

Edawrd was in the kitchen apparently making brownies, Jasper was on the couch looking very close to sleep, and Emmett was laying on the ground with a small blanket laughing his head off at the TV show.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise" Edward said with a smirk as we all walked in.

""Ladies! Come in and watch Friends with us! We are watching Season 3 right now. Have you seen it?!" Emmett always seemed to be excited.

"The whole season?" Alice asked

Jasper sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh yeah, Emmett _loves_ Friends. He owns every season." He pointed to the entertainment center as he said that and sure enough there was a huge stack of Friends DVD boxes.

"Cool." I said with a hint of sarcasm. Don't get me wrong, I love that show too, but it was just another fun thing about Emmett that sort of took you off guard initially.

"Seriously, come in and watch it with us!" Emmett said as he made a beconing motion with his hand.

In a cold voice Rose responded, "we would love to, really, but we actually didn't come over to socialize- we just thought one of you might be needing this.." and she set the shaving cream down on the counter with a loud clank.

"Emmett I told you to hide all the evidence" Jasper said in a overly dramatic scolding tone while getting up and walking over to where we were by the kitchen.

Emmett hung his head in shame and we all started laughing and slipped into small talk about all the tagging and how they planned their big move that evening. We decided to call it truce since we actually were on speaking terms now.

Unfortunately we didn't get brownies for few hours because Edward had to make a new batch after we got there. The first batch ended up all over their kitchen after we had given in and sat down to watch some Friends with a very insistent Emmett who had grown impatient of waiting for his snack.

I was sitting next to him on the floor and he was leaning against Rose's legs because she was on the couch with Alice and Jasper next to her. Edward was still in the kitchen when someone on TV mentioned something about food and Emmett got impatient. We were quickly learning that food was another subject Emmett considered very serious.

"These things take time Emmett. I do not mess around with brownies. You have to wait for perfection sometimes." Edward said with a smug smile.

"He really takes his brownies seriously, huh?" I mumbled to Emmett who just nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I tried to get him to just let me eat the batter out of the bowl, but apparently his precious recepie deserves to 'reach it's full cooking potential' It's probably because it's the only thing he knows how to make!" Emmett mocked Edward under his breath in a very whiny high pitched voice that sounded nothing like the velvet it really was, but make me giggle none the less.

"He really get's paranoid about unimportant things sometimes, doesn't he?" I asked purposefully loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Stop discussing me like I can't hear you, you two" Edward leaned over the counter and glared at us and flung the spatula to emphasize his point causing a glob of batter to land right on Emmet's head.

"Uh oh." Jasper sighed and he threw a blanket over him and Alice, "This isn't going to end well."

Alice was giggling and Rose was wiping the batter of Emmett's head as he turned to stand up and walk into the kitchen. Edward never broke his stare with his brother, but he immediately started backing into the corner of the kitchen, spatula and batter bowl raised in defense.

"Now Emmett Cullen, you don't want to do anything that would put your precious brownies in danger, would you?" He said with his stunning crooked grin. I would have melted but it definitely had no effect on Emmett.

"The brownies aren't my target dear brother" Emmett laughed and he flung himself at Edward.

It was hard to tell how it all escalated from there. Before I knew it Rose had some of the dark brown batter on her white tank top, and that was that. She actually hopped over the counter to help Emmett, who accidentially attacked her when she jumped in front of Edward, causing them all to turn on each other. Alice and Jasper were still cowering under the blanket laughing as Rose yelled at me to come help her. I dove right into the fight, grabbing any handful of batter I could get and smearing it on anyone that was close enough.

"Ok enough!" Alice was laughing as she yelled at us, and her and Jasper were on the other side of the kitchen counter with the pull out spray hose from the sink pointed at those of us in the kitchen.

"We were very excited about brownies, and now thanks to all of you Alice and I here are still very unfulfilled in the brownie department." Jasper stated, still wrapped in the blanket he had been cowering under.

Emmett, Rose, Edward and I all looked at eachother and it was the first time I had really taken in our appearance. We were completely covered in brown smudges with white powder sprinkled all over our faces and clothes since someone, I never caught who, had decided to involve the flour after the batter ran out.

It really didnt take a lot of thought. Emmett just yelled "They were supposed to be **my** brownies!" and all four of us in the kitchen started chucking flour at Alice and Jasper who didn't hesitate to unleash the water on us.

We were all exhausted about an hour later after cleaning up and very politely helping Edward mix a new batch of brownies. We were all still covered in batter and flour, some of us still damp from the water attack, but the kitchen was clean and as Edward finally pulled the finished product out of the oven and we each took one (ok, Emmett grabbed 3) and everyone toasted to "A New Era of Peace" as Jasper put it.

We left soon after and invited the guys over to Alice's party the next evening on our way out the door. I had started to think that nothing we did could be fun without them anymore. They said they had band practice that would last until about 10 or 11, but they would stop by after that. It was good enough, and we went back to our apartment to shower and get in bed, all 3 of us with pretty large smiles on our faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day was Alice's birthday. We only had the small party planned with a few friends from school, and of course the promise of the Cullen brothers after their practice. But you would not have known that when you walked into our living room.

Alice normally wakes up early and has no problem doing so. It is one of the many things that we handle very differently. Rose and I woke up around 10am and as we stumbled out into the living room I was taken back by the amout of color that greeted me. She had gone all out in classic Alice fashion.

There were 5 different colored streamers strung all across our ceiling along with matching balloons scattered all over the floor. There were 3 different "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" signs, and also one "FELIZ CUMPLEANOS". Apparently one language wasn't enough to capture the essence of Alice's day of birth.

She had a box of Funfetti cake mix on our kitchen counter and immediately pointed to the cake box and then to me with her precious pout on her face, implying she wanted me to make it for her. Apparently this was our new way of communicating.

"Thank you Bella!" she said when she hugged me from behind as I walked over and started opening the box and taking out a bix mixing bowl.

The morning passsed quickly and we got a call from Jacob and the boys at school saying they would be over around 7 which worked well for us. Around 3 Rose went to run some errands and Alice and I were lounging around watching TV when she had a craving.

"I want guacamole."

"Yeah, that does sound good." I agreed.

"Let's make some! I know you make it really good Bell, I've had it before. We need it for the party!"

"Ok, but it will be the only food we have besides the cake, we didn't really buy any party appropriate food you know."

"That's fine, we can just ahve a Guacamole Party!"

"Alright, it's your birthday. A Guacamole Party it is!" We had discovered a long time ago that if you put "party" behind something it instantly sounded a lot more intriguing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The party started out fun enough. We did indeed have enough guacamole to feed a small army, which I figured Emmett would take care of in a matter of minutes after viewing his eating habits with the brownies.

Jacob, Sam, and Embry arrived around 7:30 along with two girls Leah and Emily who also went to school with us. We had all hung out a few times first and second semester, and Rose and I had our new class with Jacob and Sam so it was pretty comfortable and fun.

Too bad I felt all 3 of us watching the clock, waiting for 10 or 11 to roll around.

"We have to get back by 11" Jacob announced clearly disappointed as he and I were sitting on Ruth. They all still lived in the bungalows on campus.

"Really? Even though it's Saturday? That doesn't make sense." Rose scoffed.

"Yeah they are really starting to get lame this semester" Jake said then he nudged me, "You guys are really lucky you got out when you did. It must be nice."

"It is." I agreed. "It's never too late you know, you guys should really try to get off campus somewhere before we graduate."

"We actually started looking for a place on Monday after they announced the new weekend curfew rule" Sam said. "I mean, it wasn't too bad before that, but now it's like worse than living at home. Do you guys know of any openings here? This place isn't too bad, right?"

We told them we hadn't noticed anything, but they should check with the office sometime because it was pretty affordable and close to school and they could move in immediately if something was available.

10:30 rolled around and the boys still hadn't shown up after practice. All of our school guests decided they should head back. We said goodbye and thanked them for hanging out. It really was nice talking about the past year at school and all the new kids and how going to school through the summer didn't seem that bad.

When the clock hit 11:30 you could feel the mood in the room drop. We had all really been looking forward to hanging out with the Cullen boys again. It just always turned out to be so comfortable and fun. We were all still in the living room and we decided to wait until midnight before we called it quits and went to bed.

About 5 minutes later Emmett's booming laugh could be heard reverberating through our courtyard and our screen door was being thown open. At the same moment our door, which was faithfully unlocked, flew open as well revealing the other two brothers.

"Well it's about time!" Alice scolded them as she got up and hit Emmett in the arm.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled and rubbed his arm, like Alice could actually do any damage to him.

"Sorry we are late ladies, practice ran a little long. Some of us can't agree on anything.Good thing I was there to calm them down, or else they may still be in that room fighting." Jasper stated as he gave an annoyed look to his brothers and then smiled at Alice and said "Happy Birhday."

"Thank you, but it still wasn't nice to keep me waiting. The polite thing to do is to call and inform people when you are going to be late. That way they don't think they are getting stood up!" She pouted agian and playfully folded her arms.

"And how were we supposed to do that with no means of getting a hold of you?" Edward asked from the kitchen were he was just casually loooking around in our fridge like he was at home.

"Like this." Alice pulled our her cell phone, looked Jasper in the eye and said "Number?"

"Um..." Jasper looked a bit surprised but told her his number. She called his phone and when she was satisfied with the amount of rings she heard she smiled and put her own away.

"There, now you have no excuses." She was so much more bold than I was.

"I still think they should be punished" Rose announced coming out of Alices bedroom with something in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I think that's our punishment" Edward said suddenly right behind me as he took a sip from the soda he had just taken out of our fridge and then offered me some. I lifted my eyebrows whith a questioning look at him offering me some of my own soda and he just smiled a very smug smile back at me.

"Mhm" Rose agreed with Edward. Then she opened the bag, took out a bright pink plastic sparkely princess crown and reached up to place it right on top of Emmett's head. She then handed him a very nice pink sparkely fairy wand. He actually took it, appraised it, looked at Rose with an amused expression, and then smiled and said "Pink's always been my color."

Jasper and Emmett were laughing as Alice and I took out a green set and a blue set and got them in their princess garb as well.

It wasn't much of a punishment seeing as how they oddly enjoyed wearing them, but we were all cracking up as Alice shot picture after picture of them in the get ups, each picture getting more absurd.

Eventually Emmet was laying across Ruth with the guacamole in his arms, eating it in every single picture. Edward and Jasper were above him in any and all precarious positions they could make with their wands, which made me blush repeatedly throughout the photo shoot from the kitchen were I was trying to hide it as best I could.

When it was over Alice said "You guys are just_ fabulous_, really!" and went to put her camera back in her room giggling the whole way.

"Those should be great blackmail when your band makes it big" I laughed as everyone got comfortable around the room and Edward came over to retreive his soda from me.

"You would never!" he said in mock horror. But it was hard to take him seriously, as they all still had their crowns on.

"No. But it will be excellent material in 10 years for your VH1 Behind the Music special. You know, the segment about how living in Hollywood really did change you." We all laughed at that.

The night progressed very comfortably after that. Emmett and Rose ended up on the floor leaning against the counter just talking and laughing at permiscous comments they were making to each other. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were all sitting on the floor together in the middle of the room making jokes and just having fun. Edward had placed his green crown on me and Jasper had left his blue one on the table next to the now empty guacamole bowl. Apprently Emmett had picked it up, because he now had on the pink one and the blue one.

Eventually Alice and Jasper decided to go up to the roof the get a change of scenery but Edward and I declined because he had been engrossed in our CD collection and was still flipping though our CD book, constantly switching things out and making us all listen to the songs he picked.

Emmett and Rose fell asleep next to eachother and it was amazing how quiet it got without Emmett's loud voice and Rose's giggles no longer in the background.

Edward finally settled on one CD and put the rest away, focusing all his attention on me. We were still discussing the band he had decided on, the same band Jasper and I sported on our matching hoodies actually, when I got a text.

_Movie tomorrow night, my treat as usual.  
Let me know if you can make it.  
Sam and I can get 6 people in!  
-Jacob_

"Who texts you so late?" Edward asked looking at the clock.

"Oh no one, it's just friends from school. Two boys we know work at the movie theatre and can get people in for free so they usually let us know in case we want to go. It's pretty nice actually."

"Oh that is nice" he smiled. "Are either of these two boys _special_?" When he said special he gave me and extra curious look.

"Oh no, nothing like that!" I laughed. "We all get close at school but there's no one like _that _for me. Not at school especially." and then I kind of giggled. This subject was starting to make me uncomfortable considering I was sitting two feet away from the only boy who had done more than _that _for me the first day I ever saw him.

"Oh, that's nice though. It's good to have good friends that don't have _that _to get in the way of anything." I thought that statement made me sad beause for the first time in my life I was thinking friendship might be the one in the way... but then he said "I know my girlfriend and I were friends for a long time before we got together."

Oh.

"Oh?" I managed to get out before my mouth went dry.

Breathe Bella. Breathe.

But it wasn't working. I tried to put a pleasant smile on my face as I felt my insides collapse. I knew I had been living in a fantasy world with my thoughts of Edward. I mean, we clearly had a good connection. Once I got comfortable enough to act normal around him I was actually starting to think something could happen. That was clearly not correct though.

Of course he had a girl friend. Of course. How could he not? Look at him! I fell head over heels from just the sight of him, and getting to know him had only made it worse.

I instantly put up walls and decided that it wasn't important. I would deal with my anguish later, by myself. I could not ruin the relationship I had started with him over my stupid misplaced feelings. So I forced a smile and asked about her.

Edward quickly pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of her. She was strawberry blonde. Of course.  
My dull brown hair could not compare to that, I knew it. And her eyes were not brown like mine, they were closer to a golden color. I had never seen anything like it before. She was gorgeous just like him, and it all made sense.

"Her name is Tanya. I've known her for a few years now. Her family and my family are pretty close. She's back home of course, but we keep in contact pretty well. She actually got me this phone before I left, so that it wouldn't be expensive to call her." He shut the phone but kept it in his hands.

I instantly had about 10 visions of ways I could destroy that phone immediate. I forced myself to ignore them though.

Good thing I was trained in acting..."That's really sad you had to leave her. Where is home for you guys anyway?" Changing the subject might help.

"Oh it's a small town. You've probably never even heard of it. Forks, Washington?"

"Nope. Never heard of it."

"Didn't think so" he laughed. The sound made me elated and devestated at the same time.

We sat there and just continued the converstaion. We got off the subject of Tanya and it was too easy for me to quickly forget she existed. I had never had such a great conversation with anyone in my entire life.

He told me about his parents, his mother Esme and his father Carlisle. "Such interesting names" I said. He laughed and said they got that a lot. I told him of my parents in Phoenix and how I missed my mother because I was considerably closer to her but all in all it wasn't too hard to be away from them.

We talked about their band and our school, our beliefs and hopes and dreams. We laughed a lot and I even started crying when I told him about my nana who I was very close to that passed away the previous year. He hugged me and said it was really great I had that relationship with her and I should focus on being greatful for the time I had with her. I instantly felt better and I knew that I had to take his words and apply it to my situation with him as well. At least I got to be close to him as a friend. I would force that to be enough, because it was already everything.

It wasn't until Alice came back in and informed us it was 6:30 in the morning did we realize the sun was coming up. She told us Jasper had decided to go back to their apartment and sleep and Edward got up and left to do the same.

Alice went to her room mumbling "good night, happy birthday to me..." as she stepped over Emmett and Rose still sound asleep on the floor.

Edward walked out of the apartment but before I could close the door he said "Wait" and grabbed my phone that was still in my hand. He dialed a number, hit send, and let it ring. I noticed his own phone light up in his hand and I asked, "What are you doing?"

He hung up and handed my phone back to me. "There. Now we have backup if we are ever running late again. I can't allow Jasper to have all the responsibility. We don't want to risk being rude." He winked at me and gave me a quick hug and disappeared down the hall.

I closed the door and sighed. I smiled to myself and allowed one tear to fall before I wiped it away and realized I didn't know if the happy feeling or the emptly feeling in my stomach was stronger.

**Reviews happiness even if they don't say much**

**It's nice to know you are making people happy, if you actually are :)**


	5. California Girls

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight at all.**

**A/N: Dedicated to Screms-At-Midnight who is the only one to inquire about alternate POV's even though I was already planning this. **

**Sub dedicated to Darkangel0345 who is still squealing like Alice and making me happy in doing so.**

* * *

Chatper 6 - California Girls

EPOV

I just can't believe it is 6:30 in the morning already. I could have stayed up with Bella for hours upon hours. I smiled when I realized that's exactly what I did. Los Angeles had become a little more bearable.

Ah there goes my phone, ringing.

Again.

Honestly, it is 6:30 in the morning.

"Hello."

**It's short so reviews probably aren't going to be many.**

**I understand**

**I make up for it in Chapter 7. Just you wait. :)**


	6. A Praise Chorus

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine.**

**A/N: Ok so I messed up a bit and I labeled Chapter 5 (EPOV) Chapter 6. My only excuse is that I was rushing and not paying very close attention. Only one person called me out on it though, so maybe everyone else is rushing too, haha**

**Dedications: I have to dedicate the real Chapter 6 firstly to Calisweetart who is the only one to call me out on my Chapter 5 mistake. Welcome to the inner circle, I'm still working on getting those cookies.**

**Second, but definitely still very importantly, I have to dedicate this to my real life Rose and Alice, or rather the closest things I had to them when I lived in LA myself. You are both very unique and not very similar to Rose or Alice but I had many moments with these 2 girls extremely similar to the last scene in this chapter, and without either of you I would never had made it through everything in LA. Thank you both very much. **

**And now, on with the show! (PS this chapter is even longer, I can't help it, but it will make up for the very small teaser chapter 5)**

* * *

Chapter 6 -_ (For real this time)_ A Praise Chorus

BPOV

I thought it was going to be a lot harder to get to sleep than it actually was after Edward left. But when I laid down in my bed no tears came. There was no total breakdown of my insides. I guess I had the exhaustion to thank for that. We had stayed up until 6:30 in the morning after all.

But when I woke up, very suddenly I might add, something _did_ hit me. The empty feeling.

The only thing that saved me and got me up was the also present sense of happiness at the thought of seeing him again. Girlfriend or no girlfriend he was already my friend and there was no turning back from that. No turning back from **him**. Yes, that was happy. Happy enough.

I finally realized why I had woken up so suddenly, there was a booming laugh coming from my living room.

I walked into the living room and sure enough there was Emmett and Ruth (well Emmett **on** Ruth) watching our TV.

"Bellarina! Come watch some Friends with me!" he beamed as I stumbled into the room.

"Hey Emme- wait. What did you call me? Bellarina?" For some reason it made me smile.

"Heck yeah Bellarina! It's about time you got up, I was beginning to get bored out here all alone."

"Awe, doesn't Ruth keep you company enough? Or has your passion already faded?"

"Ha. Ha. Ruth knows I love her even if I need attention from other ladies. Isn't that right Ruthie..." and with that he started coddling Ruth in a way that made me regret bringing up the joke in the first place.

"Alright get a room you two! Why aren't you at your own place anyway? And where's everyone else?" ...Like your totally perfect for me but highly unavailable brother Edward... or you know, the rest of them.

"Rose came by right after I woke up and said she was going out to run errands, Alice was awake and out before anyone else, Jasper went to work around 9 so he'll probably be back soon, and Edward is still sleeping actually. Well I guess it makes sense cause I could still hear him on the phone in his room when I got back to my place this morning at about 7. Hey- are you hungry at all Bell, cause if you are planning on eating soon I could definitely be a part of that."

He rushed through all that and smiled at me and I went into the kitchen to see what I could do, but I definitely did not miss that part about Edward being on the phone at 7 in the morning. Gee, I wonder who his lucky phone buddy could be?

Stop it Bella.

"So what's the verdict Bellarina? Are you gunna whip something up for us or not?" His giant grin did ease my worries about Edward's phone escapades.

"Well I don't really "whip things up" in the morning but I'll see what I can do." I hoped one of Rose's errands today was stopping by the store, we hadn't done the most efficient job the first time. The easiest and most edible thing we had left was a bowl of frozen grapes, so I grabbed those. "Aha! Frozen grapes! Summer's best snack from the deserts of Phoenix!" I held up the bowl like I had found a treasure.

"Bring on the grapes! But I hate to break it to you- it's 2:30 in the afternoon."

"2:30? Seriously?!" I gawked as I sat down in the bowl chair next to Emmett and Ruth. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier Emmett?" I threw a grape and him and laughed when it hit him right in the forehead.

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty but I know you didn't get much sleep last night so I was trying to be nice. Try that again though and see how far it gets you" he glared at me and the bowl of grapes in my lap.

So I threw another one and to both of our surprises he caught it perfectly in his mouth. We ended up sitting in the living room with me throwing grapes at Emmett repeatedly, seeing how far away we could get from each other and if he could still catch them in his mouth. Soon Jasper got home and came over which turned him into the official Grape Toss score keeper. Alice and Rosalie both showed up shortly after Jasper and thank God Rose did go to the store and got more grapes because the two girls just became our cheerleaders until we went through the entire bowl.

Right after we finished celebrating our fantastic Grape Toss record, granted we did have room for improvement, I got another text from Jacob.

"Hey guys Jake says he got called into work tonight but he can still get 6 of us in for free while he's working if we want to go see a movie."

"Wait, when did Jacob say he would get us into a movie?" Alice asked. "I don't remember him saying that when he was here."

"Oh no he didn't, he actually texted me late last night. I guess I forgot to tell everyone."

"Except Edward probably" Rose said under her breath causing the others to form small smiles as well.

I blushed instantly at the implication her tone made, of course. "Well he was sitting right next to me when I got the text, so yes."

"More like almost on top of you!" Emmett said and him and Rose shared a look.

"What are you talking about? He has a girlfriend, it's not like that at all. It's not like we were sleeping together or having alone time on the roof" I glared at all four of them as I defended myself under the 17 shades of red I knew I had gotten after Emmett's last comment.

"We did not sleep together, we were next to each other on the floor. HUGE difference." Rose spat at me and Emmett nodded.

"And we were just talking" Jasper said in a very gentlemanly and defensive tone.

"I know you guys, I'm just saying we were just talking too so I don't know where that comment came from. We are all just friends here and two people having good conversation doesn't mean that-"

"Bella, it's ok. Emmett says stupid things like that all the time, please don't think that we are really implying anything bad about you or Edward," Jasper said coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder. His calm voice and gentle touch really did soothe me. This boy definitely had a way with people. He probably really did balance Alice's off the wall personality well.

As I was starting to feel a little ashamed of my near hysteric speech I just made Emmett said, "Yeah but when all is said and done I'd rather have Bella as a potential little sister over Tanya any day. I mean it's not like her and Edward-"

But then he stopped because Edward was opening the door and walking in.

It's not like her and Edward what?! What was Emmett going to say? For the first, and what I assumed would be the very last time all I wanted to do was push Edward out of the room and lock the door.

"Hey everybody..." Edward said awkwardly as he entered the room because everyone was silent and starting at him and Rose literally had her hand over Emmett's mouth.

"Hey Edward!" Jasper said trying to put the atmosphere in the room back to normal. "We were just.." he was clearly lost.

"Just discussing going to a free movie tonight!" Alice chimed in. Her and Jasper were a good team.

"Oh really?" He asked and flashed a perfect smile as he ran his hand through his hair. Just once I wanted to do the same...then he looked right at me "Jacob still wants to take us all to the movies, huh?"

I ignored the look the others were giving me. They could at least stop smiling like idiots. "Yes he does, all we have to do is pick a movie!" Amazing how speaking to him made everything better suddenly.

"So it's decided! Tonight is movie night!" Alice cheered while clapping her hands. "Since it's already 4pm and half of us haven't even gotten out of our pajamas yet..." she gave pointed looks to Emmet, Edward, and myself, "we should probably disperse and get ready. Meet back here in an hour."

Everyone nodded and the boys left so we could put groceries away and Alice and Rose could get me "decent" for going out in public. Edward smiled and gave a little wave to me as he walked out the door and I knew that no matter what movie we saw tonight it would be the best movie experience I had ever had.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The theatre was only a few blocks away so we all decided to walk. At first everyone was walking together just messing around. Rose jumped on Emmett's back at one point and Jasper and Edward started a round of "Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World which got us all singing. Jasper just started to sing the underline of "Crimson and clover, over and over" repeatedly and Edward began to sing the verse over him:

"Our house in the middle of the street, Why did we ever meet? Started my rock 'n roll fantasy."  
"...Crimson and clover, over and over..."  
"Don't don't, don't let's start. Why did we ever part? Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart."

It was the band we had all been listening to the night of Alice's party, the band on the hoodies Jasper and I both owned, and the concert we were going to in a few days. So everyone knew the next part and joined in:

"I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
So come on Davey sing me something that I know!  
I wanna always feel like part of this, was, mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna always feel like part of this, was, mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight."

By the end most of us were more yelling than singing, everyone was laughing, and Emmett was spinning Alice around in his arms.

Eventually Edward and I fell back from the rest of them and we were just walking in silence until he yawned.

"You can't be that tired, you slept until 4 in the afternoon" I joked and looked up at him.

"Yes well I didn't go to bed right when I got back from your place for your information." Oh yeah, I had forgotten about his special morning call. He looked sad when he said that though. I suppose it's because he misses her a lot.  
"Well you better not fall asleep in the movie, it would be rude. You know since Jake is getting us in for free and all" I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oh yes I wouldn't want to be rude to dear Jake" he said in a mockingly concerned voice. Then he put his arm around me and said "You'll just have to be in charge of keeping me awake" without looking at me and we continued walking until we caught back up with the others.

Once we got in the theatre I found Jacob and he had us pick out a movie. No one was very picky since it was free and the most convenient thing to see was some romantic comedy. They are never my favorite, but who was going to argue with free? We were all just happy to be together it seemed, so we gave Jake quick hugs and "thank you's" (well the girls and Emmett hugged Jake. He didn't look like he could breathe during the big bear hug either and he laughed nervously when he was released) and we took our seats in the theatre.

Emmett sat down first with Rose next to him then there was Edward, myself, Alice and lastly Jasper.

As the movie started Edward leaned over to me and whispered "Do you know what this is about?"

"No" I whispered back, "but I'm pretty sure the two main characters will meet, they will have an instant attraction, something will go terribly but hilariously wrong and they will be torn apart only to come together at the end with a romantic kiss in a public place and a huge swell of music."

"Oh really?" he looked amused

"Well yeah, don't all romantic comedies follow that formula more or less? Besides one liners here and there they are all the same exact story most the time."

"Shh you two it's starting" Rose leaned over and said.

We leaned back into our seats but a moment later Edward leaned back over to me. "I guess you're right now that I think about it. Not that I watch too many romantic comedies, but from the ones I have seen that's how it goes."

"It's just so boring. And nothing like that ever happens in real life, you know? That's the annoying thing. These people are always too easy to woo. The girls drive me nuts! They fall in love so easily." I ignored the voice in my head that was telling me to look in the mirror.

"Oh really?" He smirked at that.

"Can you guys please shut up?!" Alice chirped from beside me.

"Sorry" I whispered but it just sent Edward and I into silent giggles next to each other. You know, the kind you get when you are in church and you know you shouldn't be laughing, but you are.

Edward leaned back over, "What's so funny Bella?" He whispered through his own laughs.

"I...don't...know" I managed to get out as quietly as possible. Then I let out one loud gasp and this time Jasper leaned over Alice.

"Seriously guys, I can even hear you!" he whisper yelled.

None of it helped our situation. After nudging each other and mouthing "what?" and "stop!" a bunch of times Edward and I finally calmed down a few minutes later when we stopped looking at each other.

I settled in and started preparing for the romantic comedy borefest when Edward leaned over, yet again, and whispered "Actually, thinking more about it, it's not that hard to get girls to fall for you. I think it's more believable than you think."

Ok, this argument is really coming from the closest thing Earth has to a Greek God? Of course it was realistic for him! He probably constantly had women falling at his feet. All he had to do was look at me and I would have followed him anywhere even on the first day I had met him, even if he would have killed me with his own two hands the second we got there.

But I am very stubborn when I think I'm right.

"Really? You think that _you _could do it that easily?" I hoped it came out confident enough.

"Of course I do." he sounded play full and serious at the same time.

"Ok, whatever Edward" I said and rolled my eyes at him.

He was about to say something when all of a sudden to my left-

"Bella I swear to God I will force you to trade seats with me if you two don't stop talking in the next 2 seconds" Alice threatened again.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" I blushed and when I looked past her I saw Jasper behind her with a very worried look on his face. That was the first moment I felt bad about Edward and I being rude.

I heard Edward sigh as I gave him the "Shh" sign and sat back in my seat. Behind him I saw Rose glaring at me as well and Emmett even looked a little annoyed.

About 5 minutes later Edward leaned back over to me. He was going to ignore the others and try it again.

"So you are training in the performing arts..." he started. Without looking at him I nodded in agreement. "Well, what do you think of our leading lady? You're the expert."

I still didn't look at him because I was trying my best not to anger my two best friends any more than I already had. I couldn't flat out ignore him though. Talking to him was all I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Well aside from looking at him and touching him...

I just leaned towards him but didn't turn my gaze to him, trying to keep it short. "Well I think she's doing fine for being a no-name and for this movie being so cliche. But I dont think she should have been blonde. It's too easy."

No need to mention why I had a new distaste for blondes. Sorry Rose.

"Mhm." Edward said as if he were seriously considering my answer. He was still leaning into and facing me and I was very aware of it. "So you don't like that she's blonde?"

Uh oh. Did he figure it out? Did he suspect my jealously? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Well," I began, still not facing him,"It's just still too easy." I decided to be bold. "I mean blonde is so easy to fall in love with. You should know." I threw that out there sarcastically hoping it would come off as nothing more than a joke or a way to get him to behave and stop talking. I was glad the lights were out because I knew my face was putting a tomato to shame. It was just to damn easy to talk to him.

But I only felt him lean in closer.

"Actually I prefer brunettes." he practically purred into my ear.

I couldn't help it. I turned my head and looked at him. His face was mere inches away from mine and when I looked into his emerald eyes the were smoldering. He was smiling that amazing crooked smile and I was probably two seconds away from either jumping him or fainting when out of no where a popcorn hit me in the face.

I fell out of my trance as Edward and I both looked behind him and Emmett was celebrating his direct hit of my face as Rose mouthed "shut up" to me. Apparently I had missed Emmett getting up to get popcorn and a soda for him and Rose.

Yet again I settled back into my chair, not facing Edward, and I was trying my best to put my breathing back to normal. I almost got up and left the theatre to collect myself when he leaned over to me again.

"Told you it was easy." he whispered. I turned my head toward him and he had a very smug grin on his face.

Now it all made sense. He was just trying to prove to me that it was easy to make girls swoon. I wanted to stand up and say "Oh very good Edward. You successfully wooed a girl that's already in love with you, bravo!"

Wait, love? No, not love. I was **not** in love with Edward. That was crazy... I haven't even known him that long. Wow, I'm really starting to loose it. I gave in anyway.

"Fine, I'll give you that one. You caught me off guard which isn't very fair, but I guess you're kind of right." I didn't smile when I said that but my heart soared when he smiled back.

"I usually am."

Before I could respond Emmett reached over Rose and smacked Edward on the back of the head while the others just glared at us. I noticed he kept his arm around Rose as I turned back to the screen and I was happy for them and a bit jealous about the freedom of it at the same time.

The rest of the movie went by fast because Edward just ended up taking out his phone and we texted about nothing important through out the rest of the movie, glancing at each other and silently shaking with laughter whenever one of us wrote something particularly funny. We didn't get assaulted by any of our friends again but I was slightly annoyed when the lights came up at the end of the movie and everyone but Rose had fallen asleep anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day as we stopped by the boys apartment on our way to school we noticed 3 duffle bags packed and stacked on the couch in their living room. Apparently all 3 of them had forgotten to tell any of us that they had a recording session booked at a studio in Riverside and they would be there for the next 5 days.

The good news was they would have a real EP when they were done. It was going to be much better quality than the 4 song demo they had slipped under our door and also something they could market as well. They were excited for us to hear the perfected songs, and we were definitely excited to hear them. It was just hard to think about 5 days without them. We had become a family almost. It was weird to think about it like that, but it was true.

"Call me if you get too bored without me." Edward said smugly as we hugged goodbye.

"Practice your Grape Tossing skills why I'm away Bellarina!' Emmett said as he hugged me almost too tight.

"Ok Brother Bear Emmett" I said sarcastically.

"Trying out nicknames of your own?" he laughed at me.

"Well yeah. I told my mother what you said the other day," I hoped he remembered what I was talking about because I didn't want to remind him about his comment about Tanya with everyone else in the room,"and I told her you are like the big brother I never had. And you have to admit you are very bearish sometimes, so that's the best I could come up with." I smiled sheepishly and he beamed back at me.

"Awe my little sister Bellarina!" he hugged me quickly again and it seemed like he was truly touched.

We left after that and I tried not to think about how long the next 5 days were going to seem.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The second day they were gone I ended up home alone because Alice had a late rehearsal and Rose had gone to the 24 hour Fitness she just joined. I was really, really bored.

I sat in Ruth holding my phone open staring at the screen that said "Edward Cullen" contemplating whether or not I should press send.

We had texted all day the first day and earlier today. It was just the basic "how's school?", "how's recording going?", "Emmett says hi sister", "Tell Jasper I said hi too". Yesterday the conversation took off when he wrote me practically 3 paragraphs about them laying down a track of claps for one of the songs and regular clapping didn't sound good enough so Jasper had taken off his belt and snapped in half repeatedly creating a very impressive clapping noise. They were very excited with the outcome on the recording. Apparently it didn't take much.

He did say to call if I was bored and I truly was bored.

We were supposed to be friends, right? Friends call friends. It doesn't have to mean anything. It doesn't have to mean that I can't stop thinking about him and that I love him.

Ugh there it is again - love. Why do I keep thinking that? I do not love Edward. I can't.

"What the heck?" I said out loud as I pressed send and held the phone to my ear. The second it started ringing I got paranoid and prayed for it to go to voicemail.

"Well hello Isabella." pure velvet answered.

Oh God it sounded even better after not hearing it for over 24 hours.

He didn't sound annoyed, did he? No I don't think so. Not annoyed or angry or confused. He sounded happy I think. Maybe I was imagining that. No he could be happy... we were friends... oh shoot I haven't replied yet...

"Hello Edward Cullen." I almost answered too late.

"Bored?" I could detect a smile in his voice. It was lovely and made my heart race. Good thing he only spoke one syllable. If he said anything remotely sweet like he was prone to do I was sure my heart would beat out of control and kill me.

"Incredibly."

"Good." I could still hear the smile.

"You're glad I'm bored?"

"I'm glad you're bored enough to call me."

Is he trying to kill me?

"It hasn't been that long Edward." I hope I sound casual.

"It's long enough to make me miss talking to you."

He is trying to kill me.

I couldn't answer so I was glad he continued instead. "It's really boring around here too Bell. When one of us is recording the others just sit in the room we are staying in, and there's not much to do but listen to music or watch DVDs. And surprise surprise Emmett only brought Friends. I can only take so many straight hours of one show, you know. And let's face it, hanging out with my brothers all the time isn't exactly new and exciting." He chuckled. I swooned. "So it's nice to be able to talk to someone else for a bit."

"What about Tanya?" What?! Where did that come from? Am I prying now?

"Oh well of course I can talk to Tanya." Of course. "But it's not like I can always be talking to her. She's got a life too." I coouldn't hear the smile in his voice any longer and I instantly regretted bringing it up.

"Oh yeah, right." A life outside of hearing Edward's voice as much as possible didn't seem like much of a life to me. But that's just me. I needed to change the topic. "So, any more creative moments? Did Emmett figure out how to play the drums with his favorite food?"

I made him laugh which made me happy but he actually did have a new story about them figuring out how to make a cow bell sound with a metal bowl and a fork.

"I can't imagine what this CD is going to sound like with belt claps and cow bells!" I joked.

"You laugh now but just you wait and see- it's going to be good." He sounded sincere and proud. "I don't think we've ever worked this hard to make it sound the way we want it to. Well we've never really had the chance. There's not many pristine recording studios in Forks."

"No I don't imagine there are. I kid but I can't wait to hear it, honestly. I believe in you."

"I know you do." He replied seriously. I suddenly wished we weren't having this conversation on the phone. I wanted to see the emotion in his eyes. And then, almost as if he could read my thoughts, "Geeze Bella I wish the studio wasn't so far away. I really want to talk to you about some things but I don't want to get into it over the phone."

What? _Some things?_ What things?

"What? You can talk to me about anything, I really don't mind. And I have nothing to do, honestly. Ruth and I are spending quality time together, sure, but she understands if you need me more."

I got him to chuckle at my joke which made me proud. I had vowed to hear his laugh as much as possible and so far I was doing good. I didn't like him sounding so serious and sad either.

"I know you would listen but I don't really want to think about it right now anyway, especially not if I'm invading bonding time with Ruth." I could hear the smile again but before I could try to get the serious talk out of him one more time he said "Oh hold on-" and I heard

"BELLARINA! Are you taking care of my Ruth? I heard Edward say her name."

"Yes Emmett don't worry. I'm keeping her warm." It was really nice to hear his always happy voice.

"Thanks sister."

"No problem. So I hear things are going good in recording land?"

"They sure are! I wrote a song for you even." He sounded proud.

"Oh really?" This oughta be good.

"Yeah hold on..." Then he cleared his throat and started singing the opening notes to "My Sharona" by The Knack by going "Do-do-do do do do" and instead of singing "my shar-o-na" he sang "Bel-a-ri-na!"

"Like it? I wrote it just for you!" I could hear Edward laughing in the background and then I heard Jasper yell into the phone:

"I told him it's just a cover so he can't claim to have written it. And Alice says she agrees with me!" and then he was laughing too. Apparently he was on the phone with Alice right now as well which made me smile even more.

"I don't care what they say Em, I love it." I answered and he said "Good" right before Edward took the phone back from him, still laughing quietly.

"Jasper's right, but I don't care I still love it." I said. "I've never had anyone write a song for me before."

"Me either." Edward replied. "But it's probably better that way. Most songs that people write for eachother are written out of either bitterness or love. Neither can end well, really. If it's out of bitterness than the song will live forever as a reminder of hurt in the relationship, no matter if the two people end up broken up or married. The bitterness will forever be in existence. If it's out of love then you run the risk of writing something incredibly cliche and that's not a compliment to anybody."

"You have a good point but I still think the gesture is nice. Writing out of love may be risky I agree. But what about desire? You can get some great things out of desire I bet." I was half joking.

"Desire is just a pebble in the sand." From anyone else it would have sounded cheesy. From Edward it was poetry at it's finest. I had to tease him anyway.

"Ok Mr. Artist. What does that even mean?" I chuckled a bit as I said this.

"What?" now he was chuckling with me.

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes you say things that sound like they are from a whole different century."

"Oh. Well maybe it's just you, did you think of that? Maybe you just pull things out of me that I haven't thought of or felt before."

He shouldn't of said that. It made me think too hard about things I shouldn't be thinking about and I didn't know what to say back so I was just silent.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Edward."

"Ok." He waited. I stayed silent. "Bella, what are you thinking right now."

I sighed loudly. "Nothing. Sorry, it's not a phone conversation I guess." I hoped turning his own reasoning around on him would work. It did.

"Fair enough."

And we dropped it. After that we just talked lightly about my day at school and then I had to go cause Rose got home and wanted to go out to dinner and the boys needed Edward for something. I hung up the phone very pleased with my resolution to my boredum.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the days didn't go by as slow as I first thought they would. School was getting busy and we were having fun with dance parties in the living room and home cooked meals at night. We tried really hard not to talk about them all the time. But we constantly failed.

"All I'm saying is that I've never met a boy that's held my attention for so long before" Rose was explaining as she waved mashed potatoes around on her fork.

"You do know it's been, like, a week, right Rose?" Alice joked and I laughed a long with her. Rose just rolled her eyes at us and continued.

" I know, but he actually interests me and makes me laugh. Do you know how hard that is to do? I usually just fake it with guys until I get what I want. Then I'm over it."

"That's sweet." I said sarcastically and threw Rose a disgusted look.

"And an overshare." Alice laughed and looked disgustedly at Rose as well.

"No, faked the **laugh**, not _that_. Get your heads out of the gutter you two!" She clearly wasn't embarrassed about what we had implied but she scolded us anyway and we all started laughing.

"Well I don't have to worry about the gutter with Jasper." Alice said. She didn't sound disappointed at all. She actually sounded proud.

"What is it you guys did that whole time on the roof? You seriously just talked?" Rose didn't look like she could believe that option.

"Yes actually, and it was more than enough. I don't know you guys, I've never met anyone that's balanced me the way he does. When I'm around him I stop thinking about 3 thousand things at once and I can actually focus on what we are talking about. And he listens. And then he talks, and **I **listen!" The three of us laughed at Alice's self proclaimed accomplishment. I had to say, I really was impressed.

"But don't you want to kiss him Alice? Not even a little bit...?" Rose held her hand up with her pointer finger and her thumb about an inch apart.

"Well of course I do!" We all laughed and Rose cheered. "It's just not that important to our connection." She explained. "But yeah, I hope he makes a move soon. He's a true gentleman and that's amazing and all... but a girl's got needs!"

The mood was so light and I was laughing a lot but I hadn't said much because I didn't want the conversation to turn exactly to where it did next.

Rose turned to me.

"What about Bella?" she lifted her eyebrows.

"What about Bella?" I asked dryly back.

"You and Edward-" Alice tried to continue but I cut her off.

"Me and Edward nothing." I hoped they would leave it at that. I knew they wouldn't

"Bella it's obvious you guys have _something_. I know he has that girlfriend though. Are you, like, ok?" I could tell after I cut her off last time Alice was trying to be careful but was sincerely curious.

I sighed. They are my best friends but I didn't want to be weak. I'll just try to explain as best I can without hurting.

"It doesn't really matter because I have to be ok, right? Yes it's true I almost killed us the first time I saw him. Yes it's true I feel like I've known him forever. Yes it's true he has more of an effect on me than anyone I've ever met. But it's also true he has a girlfriend who just happens to be gorgeous and who I can never compete with no matter what, not that he would ever see me that way anyway I'm sure."

I had to stop there. My eyes were already watering and there was just no need for that.

"So you like him?" Alice asked in a small voice, clearly trying to still be careful.

"Yes. Obviously." I almost whispered it. Admitting it out loud almost felt good.

"How much?" This time Rose was being careful.

"Too much." I replied. "But I don't see how I can help that."

They both just stared at me. When one defiant tear made it down my face they both hugged me on either side and silently told me they loved me and it would be ok.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said and I got up from the table and set my plate in the sink before going to bed extra early.

I had been silently crying on my bed for a while and I must have fell asleep because soon Rose came in and got into her own bed and woke up which wasn't good for me. I just turned over and started to cry again. I thought I was silent but apparently not because suddenly two arms were around me.

Rose was just laying with me in the bed listening to me cry not saying anything and not needing too.

"I'm rediculous, I know." I said through tears, half ashamed.

"No Bella, no you're not. It's a tough situation. I've seen how you look at him when you think no one's watching. Emmett and I have talked about it even..."

"No Rose, the whole thing is ridiculous and I know it. I shouldn't care this much this soon. What's wrong with me? It's not like if he didn't have Tanya he'd even see me that way anyway." and then I was full out sobbing at the impossibility of my situation.

"Isabella Marie Swan you stop this right now. I know you are hurt but I do not want you doubting yourself. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met and I just wish you could see that too. If some dumb boy makes you doubt yourself I swear I will go hunt him down right now and personally slap him silly until he realizes what a beautiful person he is hurting."

Her protectiveness of me made me smile. Her love for me pretty much just made me cry more. It was a different kind of cry though.

"Thank you Rosalie. But assaulting Edward isn't going to help." I kind of choked out a small laugh trying to imagine the look on Edward's face as Rosalie "hunted him down". "I just don't know what to do, you know?" I felt her nod against me. "I just wish the situation were different. It just feels so hopeless."

"I know, but I promise you it's not. I promise you Bella. And no matter what you know you have Alice and I. Forever. It seems you have a new big brother that is here for you too. Not to mention Jasper."

"That does make me feel better, I love all of you a lot too. Thank you Rose." I wiped the last tears from my face as tiredness finally started to take over. "I kind of wish he would just do something to make me hate him, you know? To make it easier. One minute I'm with him and I feel more right than I have ever felt. Then he leaves and I remember that it's impossible and I feel empty. It's hopeless because for me even being just his friend is worth it. Ultimately I know I will be fine as long as I have that. I know it's important too. He didn't do anything wrong that's for sure. I really am happy, I promise.I just have to learn to balance it better, that's all."

"Ok good." She kissed me on the forehead and gave me one last squeeze then went back to her own bed. "You know Bella you are a lot of things I could never be. I hope you know that."

"Whatever you say Rosalie." I think she wanted to continue but she just grunted and we were both taken over by sleep. The boys come back tomorrow. Why did it feel like my heart was returning with them?

**Chapter 7 soon!**

**But first, reviews?!**


	7. Forever

**Disclaimer: You know the truth of it. I do not own Twilight nor will I ever.**

**A/N: Not much to say today, I'm just glad people are enjoying it as much as I am! I really hope I don't start to let you down.  
**

**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has squealed in their reviews. There are about 4 of you now, and I really do love it :)  
**

**Onward and Upward!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Forever

We were all in fantastic moods the next day. The boys would be home that night and we wouldn't have to distract ourselves any longer. I even felt better about my breakdown. I wasn't convinced it would be the last one I had, but having Edward as a close friend and having the love and support of everyone else was making my life the best it had ever been.

I was hanging out with Jake and Sam in the cafe at school when my phone started ringing.

"Edward Cullen" was right there in the middle of the screen with a picture I had taken of him in the stupid green princess crown in the background. I hadn't spoken to him again since the other day, but we had been texting the whole time. It was nothing compared to hearing his voice but the fact that we kept in touch was enough for me.

I was smiling like and idiot when I remembered I had to actually answer the phone.

"Eddie!" I teased when I answered and I blushed a bit as I realized I had not hid the excitement in my voice.

"Don't call me that please." he replied with a sigh. I could hear the smile again though.

"Why not? Don't you like it? It's kind of hip, right? Eddie! You don't hear Edward too much these days, you should really keep up with the rest of us." I was smiling as I pictured him roll his eyes at my playfull rant.

"Is that why you refuse to be called Isabella? Because Bella is more "hip"? If you insist on Eddie then I may just have to retaliate with Isabella. It really is fun to say. Isabella. Isabella. Issssss...a-bella." Then he laughed.

"Ok stop! I'll drop "Eddie". Don't be hip if you don't want to. Just don't be surprised if I ignore you in public sometimes. I don't want to be known as the girl with the totally out of date friend."

Yeah, like I could ever really ignore Edward or not be anything but amazed that _he_ would go out in public with _me_. "Isabella is what my dad used to call me when I was little and I was in trouble. It just brings back bad memories I guess. What about you _**Edward.**_ Why won't you embrace Eddie?"

"I suppose I just like my actual name better. The guys tease me and call me Eddie every so often because that's what Tanya started calling me after we started dating. She's the only one that I let call me that. And only because she won't not."

My stomach had started to hurt at the mention of Tanya and I didn't like the way our play full argument had gone so I ignored it and moved on, vowing never to say the word "Eddie" again, even in jest.

"So what's up? Are you home yet?"

"No actually that's why I called you. I have to go soon, I just stepped out to call quickly because we found out we have a lot of stuff to get wrapped up today but we will be home tonight, it will just be really late. Can we wake you up when we get back so you guys can hear the new CD? Only if you want. We weren't sure if you would mind."

Yeah, like we would mind.

"That should be fine. We want to hear what you've been up to and tomorrow's Saturday so just come on over."

"Ok great! Well I have to go but I will definitely see you later Bella. Bye." Then he hung up and I turned back to Jake and Sam but I wasn't really listening to them anymore as I just started watching the seconds tick by on the clock on the wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At around midnight we were losing steam. The dance party we had out of excitement took a lot of energy out of all three of us and Alice's movie collection wasn't looking like it was going to help. Nothing sounded appealing. We were all sitting on her bed staring at the large collection of DVDs she had for about 45 minutes. No one picked anything and no one wanted to fall asleep. We were each convinced they would be back any minute. Falling asleep would be pointless.

"BED PARTY!" is what I woke up to.

Rosalie screamed as my whole world shook and I felt something huge land next to me. I opened my eyes all the way right before something not as huge but still schocking landed on my other side. I looked over and I had to hold back a scream of my own when two green eyes connected with mine just inches away.

"You're back!" I yelled and ripped my eyes away from his just so I could let them wander down to his stunning crooked smile I loved so much.

"We're back!" Jasper responded over enthusiastically as he got up and started jumping on the bed at Alice's feet making everyone laugh. Alice threw pillows at him and looked more like a giddy school girl than I ever imagined she could.

While I was laughing I realized what had happened. Apparently Rose, Alice and I had indeed fallen asleep on Alice's bed together waiting for the boys to come home. I didn't even remember laying down but I was in the middle of them with my head on a pillow so I assumed we had given in and situated ourselves.

I laughed harder to myself when I closed my eyes and imagined the boys walking in to that sight. We were still fully dressed and it was pretty obvious we had been waiting. We had actually taken on the habit of never locking the door and it definitely paid off.

"Well, let's hear it!" Rose said from under Emmett who was protecting her from Alice and Jasper's pillow war that had started. Alice didn't have the best aim and her pillow's were now strewn all across her room.

We decided to go to their place to listen to it so they could unpack at the same time. All us girls sat on the couch and Jasper took out the CD and put it in their stereo on the entertainment center. When the first track started it was impressive with the very first note. It sounded much better from the demo they had given to us and the songs had new life. You could see how proud they were as they all listened and Emmett even sang along to most of the songs, even though he never sang on the recording.

We gave hugs all around when it ended and we praised them for doing such a great job. It was extremely exciting for them and I was proud to be friends with people who were so talented.

We replayed the CD again and turned it down a bit as everyone dispersed around the apartment. Edward took his bag and went into his room to unpack as did Jasper. Emmett just threw his into his and Jasper's room and then went into the kitchen and pulled macaroni and cheese in a tupperware out of the fridge and began eating it, still singing to all the songs between mouthfulls.

We were teasing him about how gross it was he was eating almost week old cold macaroni when Jasper yelled from the bedroom - "At least you don't share a room with him! Come look at what I have to live with."

We all got up from the couch as Emmett said "What?" with and innocent look macaroni in his mouth and he followed behind us into their room.

It was the same as mine and Rosalie's room but instead of actual beds they had 2 air mattresses on the floor. Boys.

Half of the room was pretty clean and that's the side Jasper was on with his bag open on the air mattress closest to the door.

And then there was the other side of the room. The mattress-bed was unmade which wasn't a big deal, I often failed to perform that task as well. But there were piles of clothes and there were shoes and a few books and magazines, a Starbucks hat and apron, loose change, and even a baseball mit covering the floor on Emmett's half of the room.

Right next to the bed was what Jasper had called us in to see: there were four or five empty tupperware bowls with utensils still in them just laying next to the mattress. They were all empty, but clearly not clean.

"I get hungry in bed," Emmett defended himself as we all laughed and Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jasper do you still have my phone charger?" Edward suddenly yelled from his room causing me to stop laughing but smile inside instead at the sound of his voice. I am so pathetic now.

"Yeah" Jasper yelled back and pulled it out of his bag.

"I'll take it to him." I said trying to sound casual and helpful. I really just wanted an excuse to go into Edward's room and I figured the girls at least knew that. I still hoped I played it off.

"Ok thanks," Jasper handed me the charger without really looking at me and I made sure not to look at anyone directly as I walked out of the room and practically ran over to Edward's.

He was just coming out of his room probably to get the charger from Jasper himself and when I got to the doorway we practically ran right into each other.

I had gotten used to being close to him without feeling like I was going to faint but the unexpected closeness took me by surprise and I lost my balance and started to fall backwards in true Bella fashion. It wouldn't have been too bad because the couch would have broken some of my fall but Edward just reached out and grabbed my shoulders and steadied me.

"You really do have a problem with that don't you?" He chuckled at me and kept his hands on my shoulders. I focused on speaking.

"Clearly." One syllable words were easy.

He laughed again, "Well that's definitely going to be a problem when I teach you to longboard, but I have confidence I am efficient enough as a teacher and I can keep you safe from yourself."

He is still planning on teaching me how to long board? I smiled and he looked satisfied that I enjoyed his little joke on my behalf, but I was really smiling at the thought of how him teaching me to overcome my balance issues on a free rolling object would probably involve a lot of touching...

I was still smiling when I realized I had followed him into his room and he was taking the charger out of my hand and just threw it on the bed next to his seemingly dead phone. I tried to take in every detail of his room while he continued to unpack and I sat down on the bed next to his bag.

He had a real bed which was a change. I wonder why he had a real one and the others didn't. It was simple with a black comforter and black and gold pillows. I quickly took my focus off the bed when I started imaging laying in it with it's owner.

There was a small keyboard leaning up against the wall and also another acoustic guitar. Taking up the rest of that wall was the largest CD collection I had ever laid eyes on. When I asked him about it he said "Oh that's nothing. One of my walls at home is entirely covered with my complete collection. These are just the few I couldn't live without." That is impressive.

There were some fliers on the wall for various bands and a small dresser he was putting clothes into that had pictures and some pocket change and a few guitar picks on the top.

The first picture was Edward and his brothers in button up shirts and ties all dressed in various shades of blue. They were probably about 5 years younger in the picture, but you could see the good looks starting to peak in all of them. They were in a formal pose with Emmett standing behind the other two, but there was nothing formal about the moment captured in the picture. Emmett was sticking his tongue out and trying to push Jasper off of his chair and Edward was looking at both of them and cracking up with one hand in his bronze hair, which was still wild and stunning.

It was then that I noticed that even though the 3 of them looked extremely different from one another if you saw them together you could see the family resemblance. It was somewhere in the eyes and the general facial structure. When I looked at the next picture I saw exactly where those amazing looks came from.

It was just a simple picture of a man and a women and I knew instantly they were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They both looked beautiful standing in the yard of an equally as beautiful, and huge, white house that looked like it was placed right in the middle of a forest.

"Is that your house in Forks?" I had to ask even though I already knew. It just fit.

He glanced at the picture I was pointing at and smiled when he said "Yes it is. You should see it. My mother loves to restore old houses and she really out did herself with this one. The entire back wall is one huge window. It's all glass and it faces a river. It's stunning."

"I can only imagine" I said quietly as I really did imagine and wish visiting there someday. Again, as if he could hear my thoughts he said "You should really see it someday."

I liked finally having faces to put to Edward's parents and I was smiling at all the thoughts of meeting them and visiting Forks until my gaze made it to the next picture.

It was Edward at a keyboard. He was playing it and appeared to be singing as well but he was smiling brilliantly. Behind him was Tanya looking gorgeous as ever. She had her hands on his shoulders as he played and she was looked very happy. I had to lean against the wall to hold myself up as I took in the image of her with Edward. With my Edward.

_No_. That wasn't true and it never would be. What is wrong with me? I felt so protective of him, possessive even, and he wasn't mine to claim in any way. I was starting at a picture of him with the women that did have a right to say that. It was just so natural to me to think that.

I was slightly ashamed when I suddenly realized I had been referring to him as "my Edward" in my head for a while now without really recognizing it. I'm so hopeless and so doomed.

I sighed audibly as I tore my gaze from the picture and internally scolded myself for being so out of control of my emotions.

Edward had just finished packing and threw his empty bag into the closet and then sat crossed legged on the bed next to me. He moved the phone and charger on the other side of him, still not plugging it in.

"So, you really do like the CD? You won't hurt my feelings if you think there's too much belt," he smiled his crooked smile and I was almost mad at him for making me happy instantly because of it.

I smiled back and said "I love the belt and I love the CD, honestly."

His smile got bigger and he flopped down and stretched out on the bed and said, "I love being back. I was going crazy there. Recording was great, but being trapped in that room with those 2 for 5 days was wearing on me." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. It's like he was teasing me on purpose.

"At least it was worth it. And at least you had something productive to do. We really missed you guys, you can't imagine how boring it was here just waiting for you to come back."

I'm not sure if I should be so forward about missing them that much but I didn't care as much as I normally would because I was concentrating on not looking at the part of his stomach that was showing from his shirt stretching up after he laid down so suddenly.

He tilted his head to look up at me and smiled smugly "Awe it's good to know you depend on me for curing your boredom. I told you to call me if you needed my assistance but you only called that once so I figured you'd moved on to someone else."

There will never be anyone else. That's what I wanted to tell him. Well I at least wanted the freedom to tell him that.

"I didn't want to disturb the recording artists or run the risk of getting annoying. When _you_ get sick of _me_ it's going to be hard roping someone else in to help me annoy everyone at all the free movies."

He was laughing quietly and had laid his head back down with his eyes closed and he simply said "I will never be sick of you Bella, you are stuck with me for life."

"Well then, welcome to the Bella for Life club! Membership count: 2." I was joking because his last comment had taken me so off guard and it's the only thing I could think to do.

"Do we have a clubhouse?" an amused smile appeared on his face.

That was another thing I loved about him. He played along with my ridiculous thoughts. Just like Rosalie and the adventure that started our friendship.

"Eh, it's more of a fort. It's not much, I know, but it's all I've, well now we've, got. I hope you don't mind."

"Well _you_ are the president of the club so I guess whatever is good enough for you is good enough for me. Are there any perks for being in this club? Besides getting to be in your life forever of course." He was acting serious now and would have looked like he was sleeping if he hadn't just been talking.

Winning the lottery couldn't have been better. Winning an Oscar couldn't have been better. No feeling I had ever had or imagined felt better than what those words made me feel. Being in my life forever was a perk? Until death due us part at least. If only we really could live forever...

"Bella!"

Edward snapped me out of my insane thoughts of living with him forever in a fort by sitting up and saying my name with his voice full of excitement. His eyes were wide and they were sparkling. He was also touching me. His hand was on my leg but I couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

"Eward!" I replied back just as excitedly. I was pretty elated at the moment.

"We should build a fort!"

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know, in our living room? We have a ton of blankets. Come on, I've been so bored in my free time the last 5 days I just want to do something ridiculous and fun."

He said all that as if he really needed to convince me. "Ok!" I truly was excited. How did I manage to find him? He was gorgeous and funny and intelligent and he seemed to have the same crazy ideas that I had.

We went into the living room and I noticed that the apartment was empty. Edward didn't say anything about the lack of our friends and family, he was just grabbing blankets off of Jasper and Emmett's air mattress beds and then went into the small closet out side their room and pulled more out, so I didn't say anything either. They were probably just at our place anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I knew we were acting like 5 year olds but with Edward it didn't matter.

We had built a very impressive fort. It took up the whole living room. It went over the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room all the way to the far right corner where it was over the whole couch and secured to a chair. The other side was over the entertainment center so we had the TV inside the fort as well.

Edward took the tall lamp out of his room and that stood in the middle of the room making the fort tall enough for me to stand in if I stood right next to the lamp. We had taken up pretty much every blanket in their apartment and you could not get anywhere in the living room or to Edward's bedroom without crossing through the fort.

We had cracked up the entire time we were building it at how much room it took up and how we were young adults living in Hollywood and building a fort.

We were even more childish when we made a sign that said:

**Bella and Edward's Clubhouse/Fort  
No humans resembling pixies, bears, blondes**_ (my idea, at least I left of "strawberry") _**or Jasper allowed**

Again, it was juvenile and we knew it, but for some reason it made us laugh even harder. Once in the fort we took an official vote and decided that if the others asked nicely we would let them in despite the clearly posted sign forbidding them entrance.

It was really late, or early depending on how you looked at it, and the others hadn't returned yet so we went to our apartment just to see what they were doing. I also needed to get in my pajamas because we had decided to spend the night in our fort that we were so proud of.

Before we walked in the door we agreed not to tell anyone about the creation that took over the boy's living room. They would find out soon enough.

We opened the door and no one was in the living room but all the lights were on. That's odd. I finally heard Rose giggling from our bedroom and Edward threw me a look that told me he heard it too.

As we walked closer to the closed door we could hear Emmett's voice just like I figured we would. I knocked on the door and it went silent in the room.

"Hey guys I just need pajamas, is it safe?" I laughed and Edward laughed with me.

"Of course it's safe Bella." Rose replied.

I opened the door and walked in. Edward just leaned against the door frame and smiled at Rose and Emmett who were sitting up on her bed, both leaning against the wall side by side. Emmett was smiling a huge goofy grin and Rose was smirking.

"I hope Bella and I didn't interrupt anything important," Edward joked and winked at both of them.

"Nope. We were just hanging out." Rose answered shortly and smiled too sweetly at Edward. Emmett nodded but his grin was still there.

"If you say so." Edward replied.

I went to the bathroom and changed then threw my clothes onto my bed and I turned to Rose and Emmett before following Edward out the door.

"Hey where are Jasper and Alice?" The door to her room was open and the lights in there were off, so I knew they weren't in there "hanging out" like Rose and Emmett.

"Probably on the roof or something." Rose said. She sounded kind of impatient which made me laugh inside.

"Oh ok. You two have fun _hanging out_. In the bedroom. By yourselves. On the bed..." I said this as I walked into the living room and over to a smiling Edward who was holding the door open for me. I heard the door to our bedroom shut quickly behind me.

"Where did she say Jasper and Alice were?" he asked as we walked into the hall.

"The roof or something." But right after I said that I heard Alice's bell like laugh ring out from down the hall.

Edward and I both looked at each other with confused looks and turned around at the same time to go towards her laugh.

As we turned towards the elevator room the laundry room came into view and we could hear Jasper very clearly now, in the middle of telling a story, and Alice giggling as she listened.

I'm not too sure why but we krept up and peaked into the room. I think we both just felt wrong disturbing them. Alice was up on a dryer sitting crossed legged and Jasper was leaning against the window on the dryer next to her with his legs stretched out and crossed in front of him.

Alice was smiling at him in a way I've never seen before. I was caught up in observing them when I felt Edward grab my elbow and gently pull me away from the laundry room.

We didn't say anything until we got safely back into the boys apartment and Edward shut the door.

"Are you ready for some serious fort time?" I asked seriously as I held back the blanket that was acting as a door.

"More than you know." he said and he flashed his special crooked smile at me then gestured for me to go in first.

I got in and sat down on the floor and watched him walk crouched over to where I was. He went past me though and started lifting up one of the other blankets.

"What are you doing?" I asked honestly confused.

"I just need to grab some things for us to do during our time in the fort. Do you think you can... hold down the fort while I'm gone?" He was trying really hard to look serious as he held back laughing at the incredibly cheesy joke he just made.

"Just go Edward." I shook my head in mock shame and then we both started laughing and he went through the blanket and into his room.

He came back just a minute later and he had changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt and his hands were very full as he crouched back in. He still looked amazing even in pajamas. He presented me the things he brought back with him.

The comforter from his bed: "For sleeping, protecting us from cold, or just general comfort." He tossed it to me and I put it on my lap.

His keyboard: "In case I get inspired during fort time." He pushed it across the fort so it wasn't in the way.

Two bottles of water: "To quench thirst". He tossed them onto the couch behind me.

A bag of Doritos: "Movie snack." He threw them on the couch as well.

And lastly he held up the movie _Wet Hot American Summer_: "Because if you haven't seen it you haven't seen real comedy and if you have seen it you haven't seen it enough." He smiled and tossed it next to the keyboard.

"You are very prepared, I am pleased." I smiled back at him.

"Well then my work here is done. I am here for nothing more than your pleasure Miss Swan."

I thought I was going to faint as his velvet voice poured out that last sentence. Here for nothing more than my pleasure? He _was_ my pleasure.

I must have let me face reveal some of my thoughts because after I didn't respond he said "You know, since this fort is _your_ clubhouse and I am just a mere member of the Bella for Life club... I assume the President Miss Bella herself should be as pleased as possible the entire time the club is assembled."

I shook myself out of my thoughts and replied "You are correct in your assumptions Mr. Cullen. Immediate promotion to Vice President!" He made the "yes" gesture with his arm and then turned back to me.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

I could think of a few things...but I shouldn't be thinking them so instead, "I want to talk about your brothers and my best friends shacking up all over our apartment building!"

He laughed and leaned back on the couch right next to me. He was so close to me I could feel his whole right side along my whole left side. It was tingling.

"Yes there are some interesting developments. Jasper and Alice are cute though. He's usually more closed off to people, especially women, but with her I see him opening up very quickly. It's nice. He's struggled with trusting anyone after Maria."

He said her name with disgust so I had to know. "Who's Maria?"

"Jasper's ex girlfriend from about a year and 1/2 ago. He loved her a lot. I'm almost sure he was going to propose to her right before everything happened." He got lost in his thoughts for a second and then he turned to me and said "She cheated on him and he walked in on it. It was with his friend from high school. Not a good situation."

"Oh poor Jasper! That's so horrible! I bet that is hard to recover from." I really did feel bad. Alice would never do anything like that. I can't imagine being close to someone who could.

"Oh yeah. You know the 3rd song on the new CD? He wrote that one about her, after it happened. It's where I got my whole bitterness theory that I told you about the other day. They got back together for a bit a few months after it happened... he really did love her and thought they could work past it. But she couldn't stand being at shows and hearing the song knowing it was about her. And every time we play it he remembers everything very clearly. Eventually it just got too hard since the trust never came back between them. He hasn't dated at all since."

"Wow." was all I could say. I still felt really bad for Jasper.

Edward let out a little laugh suddenly and said "Then there's Emmett and Rosalie _hanging out_ in the bedroom." We both started laughing. "Emmett's never done anything subtly in his entire life."

"Especially not Rosalie." I said and we laughed harder. I continued after we calmed down. "She likes him a lot though, I've never seen her like this. She's usually really, um, short with guys. Not as focused I guess."

"It's cute as well in it's own way. He cares about her. I think he's surprised she actually responded positively to him. He talks about her all the time. Sometimes it's annoying but I don't think Jasper and I can say anything about it because we are the same way."

I felt awkward. I knew what I wanted him to mean by that. I had to know what he really meant. Did he obsessively talk about Tanya? My stomach would ache for the rest of the night if that's what he meant but it would be better than wondering for the rest of my life.

"Wait, you and Jasper talk endlessly about Rose too? I know brothers should share but geeze..." joking always made it easier for me to get things out of Edward without having to show my real emotions.

"Ha ha, no. We're like that with all of you I guess. Clearly we all have our favorites." When he said that he leaned into me and nudged my should with his own.

"But in general I think we are surprised and happy that we all met. It was hard for us to move here so far from our friends and family so meeting people we connect with so easily is a blessing. It makes everything a lot easier. Life in Los Angeles is fun now. We are probably really lame, but it's all we can talk about when we aren't doing band stuff." He tilted his head down a bit and looked like if he was me he would be blushing. He was so adorable. Even in embarrassment he was dazzling me.

"So I'm really your favorite?" I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes dramatically. I was sitting in a fort with Edward. I was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"I guess. If I have to pick." he said casually and smiled his crooked smile yet again at me. I wanted it to be my smile. Just like I wanted him to be my Edward. He stared at me for too long and not long enough and then said "...and your pick?"

Like he didn't know.

"Jasper." I said very seriously.

He snorted and said "Yeah that's what I thought." Then shook his head and looked at me from the corner of his eye and laughed quietly.

I looked at the keyboard and got an idea. "So do you really play that thing or do you just keep it around to build up the whole musician image?"

He smiled and reached over and situated himself so the keyboard was mostly on his lap and partly on mine. He turned it on and looked at me and said "I have the real thing at home, this is just for what I said earlier, if I get inspired in the moment."

Then he started playing something light and beautiful. I was amazed at how his fingers moved over the keys, so smoothly and so eloquently. It reminded me of the way his voice sounded. It only made him more perfect.

"Do you compose then?" I asked before I got carried away in my thoughts. He was looking at me instead of the keyboard but he didn't miss a note. He continued playing as he answered.

"Yes I do."

"This?"

"No, not this."

"What then?"

He looked away from me and stopped playing what he had been. He said quietly, "This is my mother's favorite," and he started an incredibly beautiful song. It was a piece of music that filled the entire space it was being played in. Even on the simple keyboard it sounded full and alive.

"I can see why Esme loves it so much. It's really great Edward." I finally managed to say.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled down at his hands and played for a bit longer then ended the song. Then he looked me right in the eyes and gave me a slightly smoldering look. It actually looked like he was trying to hold back an emotion. What was it?

"You inspired this one." He said and he began playing a new song.

I was in shock at the idea of me inspiring music in Edward after I just heard the incredible music he composes. But when I started listening I realized I recognized the song from somewhere...

Then he started singing:

"If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever.  
I asked the sky just what we had  
It showed forever..."

I got it after he said the first five words. Uncle Jesse. Full House. Mary Kate and Ashley. Alice's chest... there goes the blush.

"Actually I think this is just another _cover song_ and no one ever writes me an original piece of music- Edward and the Rippers!" I laughed and smacked his arm and he smiled and continued in the song but stopped singing seriously and got really over dramatic with his voice and playing.

"If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever..."

I started to sing the back up "forevers" and he even did the falsetto "na na na's" at the end of the song. We ended the song with both of us applauding our performance.

"Ok, you caught me_. I_ didn't exactly write that song for _you_, but it does remind me of you in a way. It's the first thing I learned to play on the piano when I was younger so sometimes I play it just because it's always been with me. I was playing it to warm up the other day and I realized that the first line made me think of you, since to me it seems like we are constantly laughing when we are together. Almost as if that's the whole reason we even talk to each other."

If I wasn't already in love with him then I knew it wasn't going to take much longer. It still sounded crazy to me but I could not help myself. He's the most amazing person I've ever met. No matter what I will always compare every guy I meet to him and they will never match up. I will be alone forever. In love alone, forever.

Stop it Bella.

The voice that yelled at me in my head now sounded a lot like Rosalie. She was right, I should not waste valuable Edward time wallowing. That was for when I was alone.

"I agree. I've laughed more in the last 2 weeks than probably ever before. I'm glad you dedicated that song to me." He looked satisfied and just started playing something that was soft and pretty and I couldn't hold back a yawn.

"I think we should hold out on the movie and get some sleep. I was just about to do the same." Edward said as he put the keyboard back on it's side of the fort. "But don't think I won't make you watch that movie as soon as possible." He pointed a finger at me and I laughed.

I started to wonder how we were going to handle sleeping arrangements.

Edward reached behind me and grabbed the water bottles and the Doritos and set them on the floor. "Well Miss President Bella you're bed awaits." He said as he "presented" the couch to me as my bed.

"What about you?" The couch was big enough for two, right? Ah, stop it Bella.

"I've got a nice comfy piece of floor picked out," he rubbed his hand on the ground next to him and smiled sincerely at me.

"Edward that doesn't make any sense. We are in your apartment and your bed is like 5 feet away. There's no need for you to sleep on the floor."

"I cannot sleep in my bed and leave you in the fort alone! And I'm fairly sure you do not want to go back to your own apartment and listen to Emmett and Rosalie _hang out _all night, do you?"

I made a disgusted face and said "No definitely not."

"Very well then. We agreed to stay in the fort and in the fort we shall stay. I don't mind the floor Bella, honestly. I actually prefer the floor. Most nights I don't even look at my bed, I just pull the comforter off and curl up right next to it." He flashed his crooked smile at me and looked me in the eyes.

"You're ridiculous," I muttered under my breath and shook my head. I didn't budge though. It still made no sense to me for Edward to sleep on the floor.

"Isabella Swan stop worrying about my sleep arrangements and get on that couch and close your pretty little eyes and go to sleep."

He looked serious again but I hardly noticed because he had called my eyes pretty. It was just an expression, I know, but it still had a strong effect on me.

"And what if I refuse?" I asked with an equally as serious look.

"Well then I'll just have to make you."

Umm...ok...

"Have fun." I said still playing along. I crossed my arms and held his gaze and concentrated really hard as we just stared at each other. I really do have a problem with stubbornness sometimes.

"You really shouldn't have said that." An almost evil yet still stunning smile spread across his face and I got nervous and choked out "Edward..." in the most warning tone I could muster.

With that he bolted over to me and practically picked me up and threw me on the couch, him almost landing on top of me.

I was squealing and he was laughing and he put all of his weight on me as he turned to look at me and rearranged us so that he was holding down my arms with his hands and sitting on my legs to keep me from kicking them.

"There, now aren't you comfortable?" he looked so smug when he said that.

"That was so not fair Edward," I said with fake anger that was obviously not convincing at all because I was still laughing. My insides were singing with the sensation of his touch.

"What's not fair is you requiring me to use force to get you to do something that you should have been happy to do anyway. Now stay." He let his face drop closer and closer to me as he said that and ended with our faces extremely close.

His eyes were smoldering again, no emotions be held back, and I wondered if mine were too. It felt like they were. I just nodded that I understood and he said "good" then smiled and backed away from me.

I immediately felt empty being released from his touch. He threw his comforter on me said, "Sleep."

"What about you? Don't you need your comforter?" I asked, honestly concerned. I didn't want to give it up by any means, it had his amazing smell all over it, but I felt bad because he hadn't brought a second blanket in.

"In case you'd forgotten our little fortress here is made out of blankets my dear Bella." He said with a short laugh.

"Oh yeah."_ My dear Bella_. I could get used to that.

He detached one that was up against a wall and wasn't serving much of a purpose anyway. Then he grabbed a pillow off the couch and turned off the lamp in the tent and laid down right next to the couch on the floor.

"Good night Bella." his voice was so soft and sweet. It melted me.

"Good night Edward" My Edward. Sigh.

"I hope you don't snore too loud..." he added in with a little laugh.

Then it hit me.

Oh crap. My sleep talking.

**Uh oh! What will happen next?**

**Ok, this clearly isn't exactly a suspense story so I suppose that is not the correct reaction, haha**

**I still hope you come back for more anyway!**

**Review because I LOVE hearing from you guys :)**


	8. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Sigh.  
**

**A/N: I'm going to make this short and sweet - these chapters just won't shorten themselves up, but the response has been great so far so I'm not too worried about it. And I should mention right now, this story is going to be a lesson in patience for a lot of us. Haha, that's all I'm going to say until you finish this chapter ;)  
**

**Dedications: Chapter 7 to AshleyLeigh87 and once again to Darkangel0345 who have both proclaimed this story their favorite! Sorry - but that makes me feel so happy I can't help but give them LOVE! **

**Are you ready for Chapter 8? Good...**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Crazy Little Thing Called Love

I woke up the next day to: "What the hell is all this?"

Apparently Emmett had just gotten home.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Edward who was just doing the same.

He looked up at me and we shared a quiet smile as Rosalie said "Wait- no humans that resemble blondes...or Jasper?" And that made Emmett start to laugh.

She sounded amused as well and we started cracking up as I heard Emmett tear down our sign and open the blanket that was the door.

"Well look who we have here. The owners of the fort. You're pretty proud of yourselves aren't you?" Emmett asked. We looked at each other and smiled and nodded.

Rose stuck her head in and looked around. I saw her take in our very apparent and very safe sleeping arrangement. _We've been good, no need to worry_, I thought to myself.

Right then Alice and Jasper walked in and apparently Jasper had come home the night before and had seen our creation.

"I thought it was pretty cool until I realized I wasn't allowed in." He admitted with a laugh.

Alice crawled right in when she got there and from then on we announced the rules had changed and we tossed the sign aside.

I hadn't forgotten about my realization before I fell asleep but Edward didn't say anything about me declaring him mine during my sleep and he was acting perfectly normal to me so I decided not to worry about it.

I went home to shower and change and when I came out everyone was in our living room. Edward looked like he had done the same and we all just hung out until the boys said they had to go have band practice. Apparently they were renting a practice space about 5 blocks away on Hollywood Blvd.

The girls and I hung out in our living room watching TV and catching up as we waited for the boys to get home from practice. We gossiped about all we had learned about them so far.

"Jazz really opened up to me and told me all about Maria..." Alice started. She said "Maria" with the same disgusted tone Edward had. She told us the whole story and I nodded along pretending I was hearing it for the first time. I didn't want to get Edward in trouble for telling me something private. It made me happy Jasper really was trusting Alice. I knew he wouldn't regret it.

"That's sweet Alice, but why the laundry room?" Rose asked.

"Well we went back to the roof, but it was pretty chilly so we came back in to get to get sweaters. When we passed the laundry room someone had just finished doing laundry so it was really warm in there and it smelt so nice from whatever detergent they were using, I just ran in and jumped on a dryer. Jasper followed me, not questioning my actions, and sat right next to me and there we stayed." She smiled proudly at her little story.

"Awe," I said. I couldn't even help it. "I don't know why that's so cute, but it is!"

"Emmett works at Starbucks, apparently." Rose randomly said."Just right down the street by the Kodak Theatre. He got the whole week off for recording but he has to go back this week. He said we could come in any time and get free stuff, his managers are really cool." She looked pleased and I had to admit it was a good connection to have.

We teased Rose a bit about her "hang out" session with Emmett in the bedroom but she didn't spill any details. They were going to stick with the hanging out story no matter what so we dropped it.

Suddenly Alice looked a little scared as she turned to me and said "Jasper told me a little about Edward and Tanya, Bella."

"Really?" I said trying not to sound eager or angry at the mention of Tanya.

"Yeah Emmett and I kind of discussed it too..." Rosalie added being careful as well.

They were treating me like I was as fragile as a soap bubble. My little outburst the other night must have made them weary of my emotional limits with Edward. I wasn't completely confident I could handle it, but I was so incredibly curious.

"Well, you can't hold back from me! Tell me what you know!" I tried to sound excited and gossipy rather than scared.

Both of them looked more confident at my response and I took in all I could.

Apparently their families had been close for a while when Edward and Tanya were in high school. Around the middle of senior year Edward started pursuing her. As time passed it got serious and stayed that way for about 6 months. Then Edward got really freaked out and broke up with her. They reunited at prom and ever since then they've sort of been on and off from what his brothers could tell, but mostly on.

"Emmett doesn't get it at all. He thinks Tanya has changed _a lot _since the first time Edward and her started dating. He said it feels like she views him as more of a prize or and object she has a right to rather than the man she loves. Probably since _he_ left _her_ that first time but then came back to her. But apparently Edward doesn't see it that way." She looked cautiously at me and I kept myself composed.

"That's interesting. I guess when you truly love someone you know it's real even if other people don't understand."  
I don't know why I was defending their relationship. I suppose it's because first and foremost Edward had become one of my best friends and my first instinct was to defend him and whatever was important to him.

"Jasper feels like she's changed too." Alice chimed in. "His theory is that Edward just doesn't realize there are better options out there, because Forks is such a small town and you pretty much know everyone you are going to know your whole life. Why not settle down with someone if you aren't planning on leaving and meeting new people anyway? He told me that Edward's the most skeptical about things working out for them here in LA so that's why he's holding on so strongly to home. That's the theory at least."

"Well they are out of Forks _now_, so he will see the light," Rose said hopefully and looked at me.

I couldn't be mad at her for trying to put false hope into my head. They really loved me and were trying to help me. It didn't matter though.

"It doesn't matter you guys, the fact is they are still together right now, and he still loves her." I said it more confidently than I thought I would be able to. I was going to pay for this later though, when I was alone.

"Actually they aren't doing too good right now." Alice quietly said.

"What do you mean Alice?" This is news to me.

"Well they got into a bit of a fight the last day they were in Riverside recording," She explained.

I was so focused on her it was ridiculous.

"Jasper said it sounded pretty bad, and they decided to take a few days break from speaking to each other to get their heads clear since they had been fighting almost since before they left Forks. Tanya apparently couldn't handle the break and started freaking out and called Edward all day the last day they were there and then like 31 times in a row on the drive home from Riverside. He never answered though and that's why he let his phone die and didn't have his charger handy- he didn't even want his phone on to receive any more calls from her."

This was news indeed. I thought back and remembered how he just tossed his charger on the bed next to his phone without plugging it in. We had spent the rest of the night in the fort without any phones at all.

"Well that certainly is a lot of new information but it doesn't exactly mean anything. Long distance is hard work I hear." I had a million thoughts running through my head and I was trying to push all of them away as I spoke.

"We just thought you might want to know," is all Rose said.

"Thanks." Was all I could get out.

What does this mean?

I was thinking too many different things to concentrate on what any of it could possibly mean.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night the boys announced their return home from practice with Emmett running in and demanding a rematch of Grape Toss. Jasper followed in after him but Edward was no where to be found.

I grabbed the grapes from the freezer and everyone took their place around our living room for their part in the game.

"Where's Edward?" I decided to ask. Friends could as where other friends were.

"Um, he got an important phone call on the way home from practice." Jasper said quickly as he grabbed a marker to keep score with. I caught him shoot a quick look at Alice and I knew who the phone call was from. Guess he decided to charge his phone after all.

"Oh ok." I said nonchalantly and focused on the grapes in my hand and Emmett directly across from me.

We did even better than we had the first time, but still not good enough. After Emmett got tired of focusing we started to compete with each other to see how many grapes we could catch in our own mouths by throwing them up ourselves. Jasper was surprisingly good, but in the end Rose won and she curtsied as we applauded her skills.

I don't know who brought it up but soon it was decided we were going to have a Coffee Party. Emmett wanted to show us all he had learned at Starbucks and we decided to watch a movie at our place, since the fort was still taking over their living room and Edward was still on his oh-so important phone call.

It had been almost 2 hours now. I missed him terribly even though I did have fun with the others.

The boys left and we changed into PJs for the movie and Coffee Party. They returned about 15 minutes later each with a pot of coffee and a hand full of mugs and creamer.

To my extreme pleasure Edward walked in right after the other two and he had a movie in his hands as well.

"Wet Hot American Summer?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"You know it," he winked and went right into the kitchen to set down the coffee and mugs. He seemed happy enough. What did that say about the conversation he had been having for the last 2 hours?

They had made 3 different flavours of coffee and had brought over multiple flavours of creamer so we could try a variety of drinks. We spent a few minutes just hanging out around the kitchen comparing them all and grabbing each other's mugs to taste what they made and laughing nearly the whole time.

When everyone was satisfied with the drink they prepared we took our mugs and got situated in the living room.

Jasper sat in the bowl chair once again and this time Alice curled up right next to him. Emmett let Rose have Ruth and he leaned up right against her, leaning on her legs. Edward and I took the far right side of the room and I grabbed some pillows and the comforter off of my own bed and we laid on our stomachs with the blanket over us, each of us resting our elbows on the pillows in front of us.

Before the movie started Edward turned to me and leaned his head down and said, "Bella feel how soft my hair is."

I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to do. This was the one thing I had been dreaming about ever since I first laid eyes on him walking down the street.

"Um, ok..." I said quietly as I reached out and ran my hand through his hair. It was amazingly soft and shot right back into it's messy stance right after my hand left it.

I was still stunned as he lifted his eyes back to mine as he smiled and said "I got new shampoo today, and it's amazing!" He was so happy about his shampoo. Suddenly I was too. I would get the name of the shampoo company and write letters of praise to them immediately!

"I'm very happy for you and your soft hair Edward." I smiled back at him. He laughed and ruffled my hair and then turned to the TV.

As the movie started everyone was cracking up. It really was one of the funniest things I had ever seen.

Towards the end of the movie I was still highly entertained but noticed it got really quiet and I looked around to see everyone but Rosalie and I had fallen asleep. These people really had a tough time making it through movies. It probably had something to do with the insane sleeping schedule we were all taking on.

When the movie ended Rosalie got up quietly and whispered "good night" to me. She disappeared into our room and came back out with a blanket that she placed over Emmett who was now sprawled on the ground. Then she went back in and closed the door.

I looked down at Edward sleeping next to me and I didn't ever want to move. I could have watched him sleep forever. He looked so beautiful and peaceful in his sleep. I just wanted to run my hand through his bronze hair again and again and tell him how much he meant to me and have him wake up and flash that amazing smile at me.

I sighed out loud at how hopeless that dream was and I flopped my head face down on my pillow in defeat.

"Bella did you just fall asleep sitting up?" An amused velvet voice whispered next to me.

I smiled into my pillow and turned my head to face him.

"At least I lasted through the whole movie unlike some people I know." He chuckled and yawned.

"I've had a long day. And I didn't get to sleep right away last night because _someone_ get's rather chatty..."

So I did sleep talk in the fort.

He trailed off and I felt my eyes get as wide as quarters. Before I could defend myself, or ask about it, or get up and run out of the room and all the way back to Phoenix, the laughter in his eyes faded and his whole face turned serious. It was a very sudden change and it caught me off guard when he continued talking.

"I spoke to Tanya tonight."

That's not what I was expecting.

Is he going to tell me about their fight? Did they break up?

"That's good," I said trying to sound uninterested. I wasn't supposed to know as much as I did. When he didn't respond I asked, "Is everything ok?"

He sighed and finally responded. "Yes everything is ok. We have been having a hard time lately. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about that day you called me when we were still recording. I had just had a pretty ugly conversation with her, and I knew talking to you would make me feel better because you make me laugh all the time. That's why I was so pleased you were bored enough to call me, it really did cheer me up. But then I realized I didn't want to bring you down with my problems."

He paused. "I think the distance is getting to both of us. We've known each other for so long though, it's hard to imagine life without her."

He stopped there and I couldn't look at him. He was looking down at the pillow anyway. When I still didn't say anything he started talking again.

"We've been on and off, I guess you could call it, for a few years now. Well, more on than off... Sometimes I pull away from her. I feel myself doing it and I feel bad each time. My family tells me I just over think things."

He paused again and shook his head slightly and spoke even more softly than he had been when he continued this time. "We were sitting in the back of Emmett's jeep on the way to a show when I told her we had decided to move here for at least a year. That was only two weeks before we actually left." He looked up at me. "Have I told you that yet? That we left that quickly?"

I shook my head "no" and he continued.

"Well, we did. She stopped talking to me for that entire night and I only saw her once more at that show. The next 2 weeks we really didn't speak as much as usual and when we did she was really short with me. I guess this was another "off" time for us. I felt horrible and selfish the entire 2 weeks. I should have talked to her about it before we made the final decision I think, but I just knew coming here was the best thing for us." He stopped and sighed.

"Anyway, we got to our "goodbye" show our last night in Forks and I didn't think she was even going to come. Then we got on stage and started the first song and I looked to my left and she was right there, in the front, looking very close to crying. It hurt me to see. All I wanted to do was go over to her and comfort her, but I couldn't. I felt like a monster, Bella." He practically whispered the last part.

All I could do was reach over and pat his arm reassuringly. His story was actually making me sad. For _her_.

"After we were done playing I asked her if I could give her a ride home and she said yes. I mingled the rest of the show, there were a lot of people that have supported us for a long time that wanted to say goodbye and wish us luck in Hollywood." He smiled at that memory.

"I met up with Tanya when it was finally time to leave and we walked out to my car and got in. It was silent for almost the whole ride to her house. I felt her start to say something a few different times, but she never said anything. I didn't know how to start apologizing. I looked over at her and she had tears running down her face. I couldn't look at her any longer so I turned my head back to the road and felt hopeless."

I knew the feeling.

"Then... she just reached over and took my hand. She was still silently crying but with that gesture I knew that she had forgiven me, or at least started to." He looked down at his pillow again. "She didn't come say goodbye the morning we left but we talked that night on the phone as we were driving down here. We decided to try the whole long distance thing, knowing it would be hard. And it is. But I hurt her so bad already, I feel like I owe her all the fight I have in me."

I knew he was done speaking after that sentence. So that was the whole story. I only respected him more for it.

He was putting so much burden on himself because she was selfish and didn't want him to leave her again!

It surprised me how quickly that thought came to me and how angry it made me. It was just another amazing thing about Edward - he would find fault in himself before looking down on someone he cared about.

I knew I couldn't say what I really felt. It wouldn't help anything, and I felt incredibly privileged he trusted me with this much of himself. I couldn't ruin it by possibly coming off as insensitive.

I finally got out of my head and tried to fill the silence.

"I imagine it would be hard. I've never had anyone that important to me in my life for so long so I don't really know though..." It felt insignificant compared to the emotions he just shared with me but I was proud I got that much out there since I felt like my throat had closed up and I shouldn't even be capable of speech.

He came back from whatever memories were engrossing him and went back to being casual.

"It's... nice. You will have it someday Bella, I know you will. It's hard and makes you feel crazy a lot of the time, but when you find someone who is worth it you make it through and you stick with them. That's what I honestly believe. That's why I was on the phone for so long tonight. We had a lot of things to work through and I think we really did. Someday someone will be lucky enough to deserve the right to work hard for you too." I could see him smiling but we still weren't looking at each other.

I knew if I said anything I would loose it. I was already holding back any sign of tears but I could feel them pounding inside of me to be let free.

All I wanted to do was tell him that I would never find anyone that would be that special to me because I would always want _him_ the most. I wanted to make him see me the way he sees Tanya. I wanted to be beautiful and charming and have a hold on him just like she does. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

"Bella what are you thinking? I can never tell." He was looking at me now but I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Nothing." I whispered. He was still looking at me. My answer wasn't good enough.

"I guess I'm just trying to imagine someone seeing me that way. It's kind of hard for me to believe someone I thought was that special would return those feelings." It was pretty much true, I had just left out some specific details.

"Oh Bella don't say that." He sounded truly concerned and sad now. He put his arm around me and I melted when he pulled me into him in a simple hug.

"I am always here for you Bella, I hope you know that. I don't want you to feel badly about yourself. I love you and I want you to be happy. You are one of my closest friends already and I need you to be happy, please." The sadness in his voice was killing me. I never wanted to hear it in him again and I needed to cure it right away.

He was actually pleading me to be happy. How could I deny him anything?

I smiled and looked up to him. He had a love for me. I knew it wasn't the love I desired but I also knew it made me a little more complete.

"Thank you Edward. I am happy. I care about you too," I knew I couldn't say the L word to him without loosing it. "And I'm glad you are happy again... with Tanya I mean." Actors are professional liars. I had never had so much faith in my "craft" before right now.

"Thanks Bell." He gave me one last squeeze then released me but the sadness was still haunting his eyes and tone.

We both got up and decided it was time for bed. I gathered up all my pillows and the comforter and we smiled as we looked at Jasper and Alice still curled up in the bowl chair and Emmett passed out next to Ruth.

I walked Edward to the door and he gave me one more hug and whispered "be happy" one more time before leaving.

I fell into my bed and situated my pillows and comforter before turning on my side and letting the flood of emotions take me over.

I was thrilled he loved me, even just as a friend. I was still basking in the way it felt when he hugged me and how tenderly he spoke to me trying to make me feel better.

Then I cried at the painful truth of his love for Tanya and the fact that I would never be her. I ached when I thought of all the blame he put on himself for hurting her. I cried harder at the fact that it was too late for me, I _was_ falling in love with him, and I was falling alone.

**That's a wrap for Chapter 8.**

**Review and get Chapter 9 motivated to come out and play! **

**Love you all :)**


	9. The Boys of Summer

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, I'm not that talented.**

**A/N: Last chapter got the most reviews, which is amazing! Thank you guys very much, I'm sorry it had to end on such a hard note, a lot of you felt Bella's pain which is both good and bad.**

**To make up for it I give you this, Chapter 9! It certainly progresses the story but it goes back to the humor/romance theme has been prominent in previous chapters.**

**This clearly does not mean the story is anywhere near finished, though! I promise you have _A LOT_ more to experience with Bella. **

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy Bella's summer with me as she recounts the more memorable moments they shared:**

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Boys of Summer

After that night things stayed less intense and continued pretty normally. Well, normally for our odd little family, which is what I decided we had become.

The 6 of us hung out whenever possible, forsaking everything and everyone else in Los Angeles.

Our sleeping schedule continued to become more and more bizarre as we would all stay up until insane hours in the morning watching movies, waiting for band practice to be over, or just simply having great conversations. Most nights I only got 2 or so hours of sleep, but it was working out because we were all so happy.

Granted stage combat was getting a little rough, I was enough of a hazard as it is, and putting a boradsword in my hand at 8 in the morning after only 40 minutes of sleep was making me near lethal.

If we weren't at school or work or in rehearsal or band practice we were together. Any combination of us worked.

Honestly, it started to feel like we were living in our own bubble world. We started turning down offers of parties or movies from people at school even.

Jacob, Sam and Embry had found an apartment in our building, apartment 115 to be exact. The roof party guys had moved out and apartment 115 was just a bit further down the hall from the Cullens, but we still only saw them at school. We hung out with them in between and during classes, but it was nothing compared to being with the family.

Emmett hadn't stopped calling me "sister" ever since the first day I called him the brother I never had.

Jasper and I even bonded over our love for_ Lord of the Rings_ one day. He is very into to movies with any sort of epic battle and I am very drawn to fantasies, so it's the perfect combination for us. We spent an entire day lounging around their apartment napping and discussing the ins and outs of Middle Earth, just him and I.

Nothing else really ever came up about Edward and Tanya. Whenever he was one the phone with her it was for a long amount of time and he would leave the room. I tried to act as normal as possible each time but I sometimes caught one of his brothers rolling their eyes.

Despite those times he would leave to speak to Tanya our relationship continued to progress, only getting stronger everyday. I had never felt so close to someone before in my entire life. We could talk about anything and everything and never get bored.

The only thing I clearly didn't talk about was my never ending desire for him, but I was getting really good at controlling it when we were together. It was still hard, and I still had frequent breakdowns, but being so close to him everyday made it worth it for me.

About once a week Rose would crawl in bed with me and hold me as I cried myself to sleep, whispering reassurances in my ear. Sometimes Alice and I would retreat up to the roof and I would scarf down Reese's Pieces (my comfort food) and she would put her arm around me as I cried silently and listed off all the reasons I needed him and why I couldn't be without him.

Edward, of course, was oblivious to my anguish. That's how I wanted it. There was no need for him to know anything about my private mourning sessions over the kind of love that he would never feel for me. He never went into detail about his relationship with Tanya after the Coffee Party and that was fine with me. What I didn't know couldn't hurt me. Well, it couldn't hurt me more.

He and I laughed constantly and annoyed the heck out of the other 4 with our ability to get lost in our own little world. He would often throw his arm around my shoulder and ruffle my hair or make me feel his own hair to make sure it was still as soft as it should be.

"Bella feel how soft my hair is _today,_" was something I was quite used to hearing now, and I loved it. I never felt like we crossed any major lines, which was good because I wanted to stay away from adding guilt to my long list of emotions regarding him.

Well, except for one night in about the middle of July, but it wasn't anything that serious, just a joke.

The boys had taken off for the night. One of their friends from Forks had ended up in Los Angeles too. I think they said his name was Eric and he was working as a graphic artist somewhere.

They had been gone all night, and it was fine, but a little boring.

Edward and I were close enough now that calling him to bug him about when they would be home was expected, even more so than Rose or Alice calling Jasper or Emmett to bug them. Edward and I were constantly doing that to each other now when the other was in school, or rehearsal, or work. The only activity that was off limits was band practice. That I had to wait out.

It was one of our annoying habits that was starting to get on the other's nerves, but it was part of our relationship so it never stopped.

It only took one ring this time.

"We are in the car heading home," an amused Edward answered.

"Ok good. It's already 10 o'clock, I just wanted to make sure you knew." I was happy that he was on his way back to me.

"Oh we know!" Emmett boomed too loudly into the phone. It was too loud, even for Emmett. Something was wrong.

"Is Emmett ok?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm sooooo good Bellarina!" And then he broke into the song he "wrote" me and all I could hear were booming "DO-DO-DO DO DO DO's" and Edward making annoyed sounds and then Jasper yelling.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and turned it on speaker so that I could keep it a safe distance away from my head but still hear Edward.

"Emmett please don't hit my seat while I'm driving your monster truck!" Jasper said sternly.

"What is going on?" I asked Edward hoping he could hear me through all the noise in the jeep.

"Well Emmett had a few too many margarita's at Eric's..." Right when he said "margaritas" Emmett started yelling "Whoooo!"

I couldn't help but laugh. None of us ever drank, I wasn't old enough and the rest of them just weren't interested in more than one or two drinks at a time. Emmett was a lot to handle regularly, I couldn't imagine the hand full he was drunk.

"Oh no." I said but I was still laughing.

Then I heard, "Hey _Eddie_, tell your _wife_ that you'll be home soon then get off the phone so we can turn the music back up!" I could tell he was trying to use a normal volume, but I still heard every word Emmett said.

"Wife?!" I asked completely stunned.

"I don't know..." Edward mumbled into the phone for only me to hear and then he said louder, "Emmett I'm speaking to Bella right now-"

"I know! Bellariiiiina! She is my little sister. Awe. Not really. But someday you two will get married and she _will_ officially be my sister and that's going to be AWESOME." He sounded so sure of his little drunken plan.

I didn't know what to say but Edward just laughed nervously and said, "Whatever Emmett you're drunk."

I thought that was that and I was about to say goodbye quickly to get out of the situation but then I actually heard Jasper chime in.

"He's right, you two should really just get married and get it over with. When's the wedding?" He was laughing now. I couldn't believe it. Jasper hardly ever egged on Emmett's craziness. He must have been drinking too. No... he was driving...

I was expecting awkwardness and denial from Edward. I was surprised when he sounded very confident.

"I don't know. Bella, when do you want to have the wedding?" I could hear the smile.

Wait. He was playing along?

"Um, I don't know... I guess I have a lot of planning to do..." and then I suddenly got confidence in our little joke, why not? "First things first, Jasper is my maid of honor."

Edward chuckled and relayed the news back to Jasper. I heard him crack up and then yell "Fine by me, but I'm not the one that's going to tell Alice!"

"He's not going to tell Alice what?" Alice was suddenly behind me with her hands on her hips.

Edward said, "Uh oh Jazz, Alice heard you." Then they both laughed.

"Hi ALICE!" Emmett yelled and both Alice and I jumped a bit at the extreme volume of his greeting.

"Emmett!" Both Edward and Jasper scolded at the same time.

"Well, my bride, are you going to break the news to Alice or should I?" Edward asked coolly, the tone nearly melting me, keeping up the ridiculous wedding charade.

Alice's eyes went wide and she snapped her head at me as I giggled nervously and blushed under her gaze. "It's a joke, Emmett's drunk," I covered the speaker and whispered to her quickly. She nodded that she understood but was still looking at me suspiciously.

"So Alice," I continued out loud, "Edward and I are planning our wedding so I can officially become Emmett's little sister. Since Jasper is **so** supportive of us I decided he had no choice but to be my maid of honor." I cracked a smile at the end at how crazy it all sounded.

Alice was unreadable for a second and then a huge smile broke across her face and she yelled into the phone, "That's great, but I get to pick out his dress!"

Edward relayed the message to Jasper and we all snickered together. Alice turned to me and pointed and said, "And yours." Then she winked at me and went back into her room.

We stayed on the phone for about 15 more minutes planning our random wedding. The only things that got decided were that Emmett would get indicted and perform the ceremony, there _had _to be margaritas, and we would have the wedding in a giant fort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time passed quickly. I was happier this summer than I had ever been.

Edward's birthday was June 20th (before we got engaged by drunk Emmett) and for his present I framed a picture Alice had taken of he and I. We were standing together in front of our fort, him with his arm around me, me holding our sign, both of us laughing wildly. I found a nice black frame and it earned a place on top of his dresser, right next to the one of him and Tanya.

The boys booked a good amount of shows, mostly at a little venue right outside of Hollywood. It became very customary on Friday or Saturday night for us all to drive out there, the girls in my car and the boys in Emmett's huge red jeep. They didn't have a van or a trailer because they didn't need it, the jeep had more than enough room for all of them and their instruments.

Watching Edward perform took my breath away. The three of us girls would stand in the front of whatever kind of crowd they had each night and dance and sing along.

Edward would never look directly at me as he performed and sang. I never understood why but of course I loved watching him anyway and hardly took my eyes off him. The other two interacted with us regularly from the stage and it was always insanely fun and felt just like an extended dance party.

The only hard part was watching all the random girls drool all over them.

Every. Single. Show.

I decided to concentrate on the fact that when all things were said and done we were the ones that they went home with and spent real time with, and who knew them for the people they really truly were. It was comforting to think of it like that. It always made me feel a little smug, honestly.

The crowds weren't that big but they formed a small following and even started playing regularly with another band.

That's when things got shaken up a bit for the first time in the past 2 months. It was sometime around the end of July when we consistently saw the same four faces at shows.

The other band consisted of 2 guys and 2 girls.

Mike and Tyler were complete goofballs and they were pretty nice guys, but a little on the annoying side. The Cullens loved them though, so we tolerated them because it's not like they were mean or anything, just not our first choice in friends.

The two girls were Angela and Jessica. They were very sweet and very pretty. Not stunning like Rosalie and Alice, but pretty enough to get attention. They were funny as well, and I'm pretty sure I would have liked them a lot more right away if it wasn't for the fact that the Cullens liked them a lot too. Right away.

It's not like any of the guys were hitting on Angela or Jess. There wasn't even any touching or anything. It was just the amount of attention that they gave them that was utterly bothersome.

"I just don't get it," Alice almost snarled next to me as we watched Jasper pull out a guitar and hand it to Jessica across the parking lot while Angela and Edward inspected a keyboard she had brought along. "Is it because they play music? Is that what's so damn interesting?"

"I don't know." I huffed from the driver's seat as I continued to sip the Jamba Juice we had gone to get for the boys, but decided to keep because we were annoyed with them. They didn't even notice.

The 3 of us were just sitting in my car pouting after the show, waiting for the boys to pack up so we could all go home.

"It's just because they are new and exciting. It will fade. We just have to wait it out." Rose said confidently from beside me as we heard Jess give a loud laugh and saw Emmett smiling at her as he tackled Jasper right in front of her. I looked at Rose and she raised her eyebrows at me and looked very annoyed.

We had kind of tried to retaliate by hanging out around Mike and Tyler excessively at the first few shows, but that didn't have the effect we had hoped for because it turned out Mike and Tyler were more interested in hanging out with the Cullen boys than us anyway. Awesome.

Soon the boys started to invite Jess, Angela, Mike and Tyler over to our places after shows, and that's when things got a little better. It was more casual when we were on our own turf and the boys attention was spread out more evenly.

I even got a chance to have a conversation with Angela and Jessica out on the patio one night and it turns out I liked them both a lot.

We laughed and bonded on the annoyances of clueless boys (I didn't give any details of course) and we would have stayed out there all night talking except Edward stuck his head out and said he needed me for something.

Of course I went more than willingly but when I got inside I got very upset because all he wanted to do was boast that Alice and Mike had beaten mine and Emmett's latest Grape Toss record.

"Jasper?!" I looked to him for confirmation and he just nodded his head silently.

"Emmett get up so we can reclaim our title!" I yelled as Edward chuckled next to me.

"I'm already on it sister!" Emmett said and he was already in the kitchen getting the second bowl of frozen grapes out of the freezer. We had a very large supply these days.

We were catching up with the new record fairly quickly and everyone was in the living room counting out loud to each toss and cheering every time we got one catch closer to regaining the championship.

Tyler was high fiving me and even side hugging me sometimes. It was odd because he'd always given Edward more attention than me before. I was almost jealous of him at times even, as ridiculous as that sounds.

Soon he was holding the bowl of grapes for me and was faithfully by my side whenever I needed another one.

When he handed me the last grape he said "Good luck" and winked at me. It was even more odd, but I had gotten used to him and he was definitely easier to handle than Mike, so I smiled and said thanks.

We had tied them now and I was holding the one small grape in my hand that would put us back on top if I released it and Emmett successfully caught it. I actually felt nervous.

It had gotten pretty quiet in the room as everyone waited for me to toss the winning grape. Tyler reached over one last time and rubbed my shoulder while giving me a reassuring nod.

I was concentrating really hard and about to make the throw when all of a sudden Edward was right next to me and whispered in my ear in a voice that was lower than usual, "Good luck my Bella."

It sent shivers down my whole body and I snapped my head towards him. He was so close to me. How was I ever going to concentrate now? 

_My_ Edward just called me _his_ Bella. He said sweet things to me all time, having no idea what effect they had on me, but never before had I been the center of attention when I was trying to control my reaction to him.

His impossibly green eyes were dancing as he smiled at me and the only thing that tore my gaze away from him was Rose whistling and yelling "Now or never Bella-let's go!"

She gave me a knowing look and I knew I needed to remember to thank her for saving me from jumping Edward right there in front of everyone.

I focused back on Emmett and released the frozen grape perfectly.

The cheers that erupted after Emmett caught the grape were so loud I was afraid we were going to get in trouble for noise violations from the neighbors. I ran across the room and got scooped up by Emmett as we celebrated our amazing Grape Toss skills and standing championship title.

Alice and Mike were even cheering at us beating their record, and I was laughing so hard my sides hurt when Emmett put me down. I am me, so I expectantly lost my balance and stumbled right into Tyler who held me up and then hugged me, making me a bit uncomfortable and a lot red in the cheeks.

"Hey Tyler come here." I heard Edward yell across the room since it was still fairly loud in the apartment from the fading celebration. He sounded incredibly serious, especially over all the happy sounds coming from the rest of the room.

Tyler pulled away from me and I looked over at Edward curiously. He had a very serious expression on his face. When I locked eyes with him he smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I knew I looked as confused as I felt as I stood across the room from Edward, holding his gaze the whole time Tyler walked over to him. Once Tyler reached him Edward looked away and started making conversation with Tyler that I couldn't hear.

From that night on we were even more comfortable with the new additions to our group, but Tyler never gave me as much attention as the grape toss victory night, which was definitely fine with me.

They weren't around terribly often, and they didn't feel like the family that the 6 of us felt like, but we had fun watching movies and frequently breaking into sing a longs with them in our apartments after shows.

I found that I really enjoyed being friends with so many musicians because we quickly got into the habit of sitting around living rooms with 2 or 3 of them on acoustic guitars, just singing the night away.

It was in those times I knew _this_ was the best time of my life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That brings us to the beginning of August.

Things were still going splendidly in our little world. We spent every night enjoying each other's company and just laughing and having fun. I never wanted it to end. None of us did.

Jasper finally kissed Alice! It took a long time but she said it was worth it. It was in the laundry room, the place they retreated to almost every night now, and it was all Alice could talk about the next day.

Every once in a while they would hold hands and even more seldom there would be a peck goodbye here or there, but other than that they were very private about being physical. All you really had to do was see them look at each other, though, and you felt like you were invading the most intimate moment possible.

Emmett and Rose still hadn't been admitting to their physical relationship, but it was something we all knew about. They were very sweet together in public but had not crossed the PDA line.

Until this night.

Mike and Tyler were over. It was after a show and Edward, Alice and I were in our apartment watching _The Emperor's New Groove_ because Edward and I had both been dying to watch it, and thankfully Alice owned it. All the others were hanging out at the boys apartment not wanting to watch a movie.

Well, all of the others except for Rosalie and Emmett who were once again "hanging out" in our bedroom.

We had just sat down and started the movie with plates of french fries Edward had asked me to cook up as a movie snack. Edward and I were on the floor sharing a plate with our now normal set up of my comforter and pillows and Alice was in Bertha right next to us.

I should explain Bertha:

_Bertha Flashback_

_One night Emmett was demonstrating his "love" for Ruth, yet again, causing all of us to choke on our dinner in laughter when he got a bit too exuberant and popped her._

_The look on his face was priceless as she slowly started to deflate under him and Alice scolded him for popping her furniture. She decided to replace her, and the next day Alice came home with a new inflatable chair, the same size but a different color as Ruth._

_Emmett walked in that night and didn't miss a beat._

_He flopped right down on the new chair and proclaimed "Bertha! My new love! I will not wrong you as I did to my Ruth, but I will love you just as passionately..." and then Rose and Alice and I all had to work together to get him to stop harassing the new chair in between our fits of laughter at his ridiculousness._

This night was a few weeks after that and we were just getting into the movie when Mike burst into our living room and made the "Shhh" gesture with his finger over his mouth and krept over to us.

"Ok, we have Emmett's video camera and we are planning operation "Hanging Out" in the other apartment. We need you guys to get out of here so I can sneak in and catch Rose and Emmett in the act so we can finally have proof and get them to admit the truth of all their private hang out times." He snickered as he finished and I had to admit, it was a funny plan.

I looked at Edward and he smiled and shrugged and we all decided to play along. I took our plate of fries and Edward grabbed the comforter as we silently followed Mike out into the hallway.

"I want to watch!" Alice giggled and whispered as she turned the opposite direction of the boys apartment and instead went to stand by the windows that looked into our courtyard from the hallway.

Edward and I followed her and sure enough you could see right into our patio and living room. The blinds were closed to Rose and I's bedroom but the lights were on.

Edward spread out the blanket on the ground in the middle of the hallway and the 3 of us sat facing the window and waited for the show to begin eating our french fries and laughing.

It really was hilarious. Mike had the camera and made more of a show out of it than he needed to, but we enjoyed it all the same.

He climbed through the window in front of us and crawled through the courtyard. He discovered he wasn't going to get anything from our bedroom window due to the blinds. He changed his tactics and climbed over the patio wall and into our living room all the while narrating to the camera.

He disappeared inside the apartment and about 30 seconds later we heard Rose scream and there was a loud bang as we heard the door to our apartment fly open. Seconds later Mike raced past us down the hall back to the boys apartment with the camera in his hand laughing and cheering the whole way.

We were all cracking up, Alice almost choking on her french fries, Edward and I leaning on each other for support, when Emmett went storming down the hall after Mike. He was slightly smiling though and just nodded his head at us as he made his way back to his apartment.

After all that we only had about 2 seconds of solid proof of Emmett and Rose making out on the bed on film, but it was enough. There was no need for them to put on the useless facade any longer. They now were all over each other. At first it was annoying, but it toned down a bit and became rather normal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All through the end of August we kept up that lifestyle. We watched a ton of movies, got a ton of free Starbucks, had amazing conversations and laughed continuously.

I was starting to admit more regularly to myself that I was indeed falling in love with Edward and I was learning to deal with being in it alone. It just became my way of life. He treated me better than any other guy ever had, and I was constantly grateful for our closeness. Every once in a while we would add some small crazy detail to our wedding (like funfetti cake and frozen grapes and glitter instead of flower petals for the aisle).

I was fooling myself into thinking it would last forever. But things definitely changed.

It started with a band meeting.

**Sort of a cliffy, yes?**

**Please review if you enjoyed their summer stories! I had fun writing them.  
**

**I wanted to give everyone some happy before... well, I guess you'll see in Chapter 10! :)**


	10. It's My Party

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I'm still not Stephanie Meyer and what is hers is not mine.**

**A/N: You guys are amazing, the review count goes up with each chapter! I love hearing from everyone, please keep it up! Your squeals, opinions, questions, theories, _anything!  
_**

**Chapter 10 speaks for itself so let's carry on...  
**

* * *

Chapter 10 - It's My Party

_I was fooling myself into thinking it would last forever. But things definitely changed._

_It started with a band meeting._

We were all lounging around in the boys' apartment watching Friends (we were on Season 8 now I think) and Emmett and Edward were just waiting for Jasper to get home from work. I was on the couch in between Edward and Alice, my head leaning on Edward's shoulder, my feet in Alice's lap. The closeness wasn't unusual for anyone in our group, so I could get away with things like that with Edward pretty often.

I was inhaling his scent and pretending to pay attention to Friends when Jasper got home.

"Ok girls out!" Emmett said suddenly.

"What?" Alice asked, just as surprised as Rose and I.

"Band meeting, girls out." Emmett repeated. He was serious.

"You're not serious?" Rose asked.

"Yeah guys, we have some things we need to discuss. We usually do this at the practice space but we decided to take tonight off from practice even though we still need to get some things sorted out and we don't want any distractions." Jasper explained calmly but firmly.

For some reason all 3 of us were really offended. It felt weird to be kicked out. Even for a legitimate reason.

"So we actually have to leave?..." I wondered out loud. Edward chuckled under me and it almost made me smile despite the disappointment of getting kicked out.

"Yes, you actually have to leave, but the sooner you leave the sooner we can get this over with and hang out again," he said mostly to me but also so the others could hear. That sounded good enough to me.

"Alright, I guess we're going _now _then." I got up and followed Rosalie who was already at the door.

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and gently squeezed it as she walked by and she just smiled quickly at him then continued walking right past him.

We got to our apartment and kind of just looked at each other.

"Oh shoot I forgot my phone over there!' Alice said. "I have to go get it."

"I'll go too." Rose stated and started walking after her.

"Me too." I agreed and sped off after them. We were pretty pathetic at this point.

I think it was the fact we weren't supposed to be there that suddenly made it so urgent for us try to get back in. I can't fully explain it.

We got to the door and Rosalie turned the nob to open it and just walk in like usual. Neither door was ever locked so when it didn't open and just clunked against the door frame Alice ran right into Rose's back and I ran right into Alice which caused me to fall over.

"It's locked?!" Alice sqealed.

Suddenly it opened, but only enough for Jasper to stick his head out and hand Alice her phone. "Here," he said as he stuck his arm out the door and smiled sincerely at her.

"Thanks." She responded dryly as I got up off the floor.

"Why is the door locked?" Rose asked with a little bit of venom in her voice.

"Band meeting!" Emmett yelled. I heard Edward laughing inside.

"Sorry girls," Jasper said as he shut the door, and we heard the lock click on again.

We walked back to our apartment in silence and when we got back in we shut the door and stood around the kitchen.

"What is wrong with us?" Rose suddenly declared. "We can survive _one night _without them and their stupid apartment! It's not even one night, it's only a few hours. C'mon."

We followed her into Alice's room and she grabbed _The Wedding Date_ from the collection of DVDs.

"We are officially having girl's night." She informed us, smiling and holding up the movie. "It used to be just the 3 of us all the time, and I kind of miss it anyway."

Alice and I both smiled and agreed and ran to put on our pajamas and make popcorn. Edward had gotten us into the habit of always having a movie snack.

We sprawled out on the floor in the living room and turned on the movie. Right before Rose pressed play Alice shouted "wait!" and got up. She ran to the door and locked it for the first time in months.

That sent us all into a fit of laughter and we were very satisfied with ourselves as we settled in to watch the movie.

**I** was even having fun with the chick flick that night. We "awed" at the right spots, giggled at the stupid jokes, and we all even sort of cried at the part where the inevitable hardship occurred.

We were being positively silly. The DVD player decided to skip right as the two main characters were about to get _intimate_, and it was so romantic all 3 of us flipped out at being denied the scene.

We tried multiple ways of curing the DVD of it's skip: peanut butter, lotion, a lighter, and we were about 2 seconds away from trying Alice's crazy "put it in the toilet and flush it" theory when Rose just pulled out her portable DVD player and gave us our love scene.

"Oh! Sex!" Alice shouted out at the DVD player.

It was a statement of the release we all felt at conquering the stubborn DVD and getting what we wanted, and from there on we were in the silliest moods possible and were yelling anything and everything we could at the movie to get the others to laugh.

The movie was about 3/4 of the way through and we just realized that the actor who played Captain Norrington in _Pirates of the Carribean_ was in _The Wedding Date_ when our door went "clunk".

We all turned to the door and snorted at it resisting the boy on the other side who was fully expecting to be let in. Then it happened again.

Clunk.

Clunk. Clunk.

Clunk.

Pause.

Knock, knock, knock.

The amount of laughter that burst out of Rose and Alice and I was deafening. We were already acting crazy as it was.

Rose managed to yell out in a serious and very deep voice, "Sorry, you can't come in...we're having an _acting meeting_..." which only made me laugh so hard I cried.

We turned back to the movie and Alice said through laughs, "Captain Norrington looks weird without his ridiculous white wig!"

I laughed and yelled at the TV "Captain! Put on your wig!"

Then from the other side of the door we heard Edward go, "What?"

So they were just waiting outside our locked door?

That sent us over the edge. We all had tears of laughter running down our cheeks as we paused the movie and Alice finally got up and unlocked the door.

All 3 of them were on the other side and poured into the room. I looked up from the floor, still laying flat on my back recovering from the fits of laughter, and was instantly filled with warmth at the mere sight of Edward again.

He smiled at me and asked "What exactly are you ladies up to in here?"

"We are having girl's night." Rose cut in. Alice nodded confidentially beside the boys and I faithfully nodded along with them, but it clearly wasn't my first choice now that I knew Edward was free.

"Alright we will let you be then." Jasper said as he ushered the other 2 out of the room.

I could see Rose and Alice fighting to be strong as we watched them leave and Edward gave me a little wave that I returned as he walked out.

After Edward shut the door behind him Alice came and sat down and said "So, we're going to finish the movie and then go over there, right?"

20 minutes later the movie was over and we were wiping real tears from our eyes. Girl's night was really getting to me and I needed to get out of there fast.

When we got to the boys' apartment Emmett and Jasper were in the living room watching something other than Friends for once. Rose and Alice cuddled up with them, still in the spirit of the romantic comedy, and I decided to go into Edward's room instead of playing 5th wheel. The door was cracked and I could see the light was on so I just walked in.

He was just laying on his bed with his eyes closed listening to music when I opened the door. I laid down next to him on the bed, being extra careful not to touch him and send my insides into wild fits of happiness, and a smile spread across his face.

"How was _girls night_?" he said pronouncing the last 2 words extra sarcastically without opening his eyes.

"Really fun actually. How was the _band meeting_?" I mocked back at him. His smile faded a bit and he opened his eyes and turned to me.

"Long. They usually are though." He sighed but it didn't seem like he was finished so I didn't say anything. "We're going on tour." He stated simply but seriously.

I didn't understand why he was being so serious about it. Weren't tours supposed to be one of the best parts of being a musician? "That's cool. Are you excited?"

"Yes, of course." He did sound a little excited then, but not as much as I would have expected.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I figured 2 weeks, tops. Bands that small couldn't do a cross country tour or anything.

"A little over a month." Now he was staring at me.

"Oh." It was all I could say. 2 weeks would have been really hard but I knew that I could have barely made it. A whole month though? I was not prepared for being without him for a month. Nor was I prepared for what he said next.

"Well the tour itself is probably about 2 weeks. The rest of the time we are going to be in Forks spending time with our friends and family for a bit."

And Tanya. That was the only thing I heard even though he didn't even say it. To me this tour was actually just 2 weeks for him to be with Tanya.

"That's longer than I thought it was going to be." I said really softly, my eyes closed now. I just wanted him to tell me he was joking but I knew that wasn't what was going to happen.

"We are going to leave from here and go directly to Vegas where one of our friends from high school lives now. We will spend a night with him then from there play shows and head up to Washington for about a week and 1/2. The rest of the time we will hang out at home and play shows around Washington and Oregon, stay close to Forks. Then we head back and we are planning to get back in LA on October 6th. That's what the big meeting was about tonight, confirming the last details for the tour."

I didn't want to over react but I was so upset at the thought of Edward being away from me for a month.

It was even worse when I thought about him not only being away from me but being with_ her_. He wouldn't even miss me. He would be with the woman he loved and then when he returned he would be sad that he had to leave her and come back to me. It was too much to think about.

"Bella. What are you thinking?" He hadn't asked me that in a while and I wasn't very prepared for it. I gave him as much of the truth as I could.

"I'm just going to miss you." I stopped there.

"I know." He said softly. I still didn't open my eyes. He pulled me into a hug, making everything better and harder for me at the same time. "I'm going to miss you too but we'll be back before you know it. You can actually focus on school and important things for a while."

He chuckled at that and I didn't argue and tell him that none of that was important to me anymore. I just nodded and held myself together. I'd gotten very good at holding everything in until I was on the roof or in my bed. I would probably need both Alice and Rose tonight.

When he released me from the hug I asked "So what day do you leave then?" My voice was much stronger and I was able to look at him normally. I should really win an award for the performances I could pull off around him.

"September 3rd. Before you say it, I know," he sounded ashamed when he said it and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Know what?" I was very confused again.

"We're going to miss your birthday."

He was right. My birthday is September 19th, right in the middle of their tour/trip home. I was never really big on my birthday but it meant a lot to me that Edward knew when it was and felt bad about missing it.

"Oh well, we'll just have to celebrate when you get back," I smiled at him and felt very satisfied when his eyes returned to his normal beautiful emeralds void of sadness.

"Deal." He said back at me and he patted my hand on the bed and let his own rest on top of mine for a few seconds before moving it back to rest on his stomach.

We were silent after that and I felt myself slipping into sleep right there on his bed next to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning started the count down to their departure. Every day brought us closer to the month we would have to survive without them. It sounded over dramatic, but that's exactly what I felt like I would be struggling to do. Our family was not meant to be apart.

After the girls and I discussed the sad news the next day no one ever really discussed it again as September 3rd approached. I believe they call that denial.

The boys had a show on September 1st and Alice was acting extra Alice-y the whole day. I just figured she was masking the sadness she felt at being without Jasper for the approaching month so I didn't think too much of it.

"Bella!" She called from her room about 2 1/2 hours before we had to go to the show.

"What?" I shouted back. I was in my room putting away laundry.

"Get over here, I have to start getting you decent for the show tonight," she was laughing but I knew she was not joking.

I walked over to her room. "Alice it usually only takes you and hour to do your dirty work. We still have over 2 until we have to leave."

"I know but I want to start early tonight!" She said excitedly and then pointed at me and then at her bathroom indicating that's where I was supposed to go. So we're back to that, are we?

She outdid herself on me that night and I was very appreciative but still confused.

We met the boys in the parking garage instead of at their place like usual, but we were running late so I it made some sense. When Edward saw me he smiled extra big and threw his arm around me as he leaned into me and asked, "Alice put in extra effort tonight, huh?"

I sighed and nodded up at him with a defeated look making him chuckle. He just ruffled my nicely curled hair and said, "I like it" with a smile and a husky voice which suddenly made me extremely grateful for my little pixie friend and her obsession with making me "decent".

Edward and I regularly laughed together at how ridiculous it was she did that to me, but never before had be complimented the outcome.

The show was another really fun one. Jess, Angela, Mike and Tyler were there even though they weren't playing that night.

After the boys played we all hung out for the rest of the show as usual and Emmett was inviting a lot of people over to the apartments after. By now we just assumed Mike and all of them were coming over, but we never really branched out past that.

I caught Alice throwing Emmett some annoyed looks throughout the night, and once I saw Jasper calming her down in the parking lot by the jeep, but she's really high strung sometimes so I just let Jasper deal with it.

We were driving home and Alice asked me to stop by 7-11 so she could get some water.

"It's only 2 blocks away from our apartment, can't you wait?" I asked her. I was anxious to get back and hang out. Even though we weren't talking about it I was very aware that my pre tour time with Edward was limited and I didn't want to waste any of it.

"Bella, please? I can't wait!" Alice whined from my back seat and started hitting the back of my chair like a tantrum throwing child.

"Just do it, she's had a rough night," Rosalie said under her breath.

So I pulled into the damn 7-11 and watched Alice saunter in, take her sweet time assessing 3 different bottles of water before deciding on one, and finally pay for it and leave the store. When she got back in my car she just threw the water bottle in the seat next to her and said, "All right, let's go!"

Seriously?

We took the impossiibly slow elevator up to our floor and there wasn't any noise coming from our apartment so we all automatically continued on to 110.

Rose and Alice fell back and allowed me to open the door so I did.

"**SURPRISE!**"

I was so taken back by the amount of people and noise that exploded before me when I opened the door I tried to turn and run out but tripped instead and started to fall.

Edward was the closest to me inside the doorway and he faithfully caught me and chuckled as he set me back on my feet, keeping one arm around me and turning me back to the party.

"Oh no you don't," he said planting me in my spot.

"I hate surprises Edward." I moaned to him under my breath but smiled fakely at the crowd.

He smiled too and leaned into me and replied, "I know you do but Alice really wanted to do this for you before we all left so we couldn't say no."

"That's really nice and all but I don't even know half of these people."

Now Alice and Rose had entered and were retelling how they had managed to keep the secret all week and stall me a bit tonight and people were still smiling and waving at me standing behind them.

"Emmett got a little carried away at the show. All he knew was Alice wanted it to be a real party with a good amount of people, not just a regular night." Edward explained into my ear. The volume had gotten louder so his face was incredibly close to mine now.

"That's funny because all I want to do right now is go back to my apartment and enjoy just another regular night with my _real_ friends." I let my smile fade and looked at him face on with the most pleading face I could make.

He just laughed at me and said "Don't be difficult Bella."

So he was on their side.

Alice and Rose were finished telling their story and people were laughing and putting all of their attention back on me.

The boys' place really did look great. Alice had recycled a few decorations from her own party and there were streamers and birthday greetings everywhere around the little living room and kitchen.

Edward played along and hugged me tight and said "I won't leave your side the entire night if it will make things better." When he pulled away I nodded and smiled and he nodded and smiled back. He dutifully put his arm back around my shoulders and I let the crowd swallow me with my Edward by my side giving me strength.

They pulled out a cake 10 minutes later. Alice and Rose were very proud that they managed to put it together without me, and that really did make me smile.

Edward was still right next to me as he promised he would be as I blew out the 20 candles on my brightly colored funfetti cake.

I was hugging Alice and Rose in thanks and we were laughing at Emmett who was yelling at people to get out of his way since he had gotten stuck at the back of the crowd and wanted cake as soon as possible.

From my right I heard Edward calmly go "Bella".

Naturally I turned my attention to him immediately and right when my face turned to him he reached up and smeared frosting all across my nose and left cheek.

"Surprise again!" I heard Edward laugh as I glared at him and started to wipe the frosting off of my face.

He had not planned wisely though. Since he was standing to my right I was blocking his only exit from the kitchen. I smiled pleasantly at him and slowly reached my hand into the corner of my cake and scooped up a big handful of cake and frosting.

"No Bella, this is my favorite shirt," he pleaded with a small laugh, already knowing my plan. His eyes looked a little alarmed.

"All I'm trying to do is share my birthday cake with you Edward," I smiled sweetly as I started walking towards him slowly, backing him up against the wall.

"Isabella Swan don't come any closer to me." He warned when he ran out of space to back up in, but his mouth could not keep the smile off his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have started something you can't finish, Edward!" I almost yelled his name and I finally got close enough to him to pounce.

I grabbed him around the waist with one arm as he reached out to push me away, but I was quicker and we were both cracking up and leaning on the kitchen wall for support. I reached up with my hand full of cake and landed it right in his hair.

There was an audible gasp from Rose, Alice, and Jasper behind me, and most prominently from Edward pinned next to me. He looked at me with a very shocked expression and I met him with a very satisfied smirk of my own.

He had stopped struggling and was pinned between me and the wall. I then took my hand and drug the cake and frosting through his hair and down his face very slowly until my fingers fell off his chin.

Then I pulled away and licked one of my fingers innocently and smiled.

"Mmm, this really is a great cake!" I said smugly as I stared right at him.

I turned around and heard a lot of people chuckling.

Rose, Alice and Jasper were staring at me with very pleased and very shocked expressions. Mike had Emmett's video camera out and had apparently caught the whole thing. Emmett and Tyler were both eating a piece of cake and Emmett high fived me and said "I'm so proud to call you my sister" through his mouth full of food.

Edward finally snapped out of it and came over to me."You got me good Bella. Truce?" Then he flashed me that dazzling crooked smile and it took my breath away, even through all the cake smeared on his face.

Of course I smiled and held out my hand to shake on the truce.

He grabbed it then quickly pulled me into a hug. My breathing hitched as I felt him start to slide his hands up my back and then into my hair, stopping on either side of my jaw. He leaned his head down to mine and whishpered, "That wasn't very nice Bella."

His eyes were on fire and I was mesmorized by them. Then, in one impossibly quick moment he leaned in and smeared his cake filled cheek against my clean one causing me to scream and push him away as he broke out in laughter.

"You're such a cheater!" I accused.

Everyone was amused by his little trick and to make sure it ended there Alice handed us actual pieces of cake that we managed to eat very civilly.

When I finished my piece I got Alice's permission to retreat to our apartment and Edward followed me saying he needed to take a shower and couldn't even get to his own bathroom to do so because of the high volume of people in their apartment.

Alice, Jasper, Angela and Jess followed us and Rose said she was going to wait for Emmett to finish off the cake but they would probably be over soon as well.

I let Edward use our bathroom to get cleaned up and he went right in. It made me laugh at how clearly upset he was that his hair was covered in cake, but how hard he was trying to hide it. He came out not too long later and complimented my shampoo.

"It smells like strawberries," he smiled. His hair was still very wet and it was a different look than when it was dry but I was drawn to it just as much. I watched one of the strands drip onto his forehead and I nodded that I was aware of the smell of my own shampoo.

"It's my favorite," I shrugged.

"Mine too, now." He smiled the crooked smile at me and I felt faint as he ran his hand through his wet hair. He leaned down and shook it at me, spraying me with little drops of water, ruining the moment completely, which was probably for the best.

I put my hands in his hair _(I used any excuse I could find)_ and gently pushed him away and scoffed then turned and sat on the floor. He chuckled and went back into the bathroom to dry his hair a little more.

My plan to retreat worked for a while. For about an hour it was just the 6 of us who had first left the boys' apartment hanging out in the living room and talking. I was way more comfortable this way. We were sitting in a circle and Edward was right next to me even though we had left the huge crowd.

Suddenly the door opened and in burst Emmett with Mike and Tyler trailing right behind him like 2 puppy dogs, Mike with video camera in hand.

It took me a second to figure out why it was so loud. Then I saw it. Emmett was leading a congo line.

He wasn't even singing a real song, he was just making up a tune as he led the crowd in our living room and around our small, peaceful circle.

"Emmett..." I heard Edward mutter next to me and I smiled reassuringly at him to let him know I wasn't upset by the invasion of my peaceful haven from the party. I loved Emmett very much and I was used to him not being too quick on the uptake. He probably thought he was helping by bringing the party back to me. Or he just wasn't thinking at all.

Rose filed in after the congo line and looked slightly annoyed as even more people poured in behind her. She stood at the door and held it open as about 40 strangers took places around our living room and patio.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I had all gotten up and been pushed towards Alice's bedroom. Angela and Jess had stayed where they were and they were now beginning to watch a Queen DVD Tyler had brought over and started playing.

When a random dog ran into the apartment and started running around our living room between all the people I saw Rose scoff and throw up her hands in defeat. I looked up at Edward and started laughing with him. Things had gotten really crazy in our quiet living room really quickly.

"In here," Alice said and I looked behind me to her bedroom and Edward pulled me in behind Jasper. I shut the door behind me and flopped down on her giant bed.

"Thank you for my surprise party Alice," I laughed as I rubbed my eyes.

"Anytime!" She said as she bounced onto the bed above my head. "Anytime you want 40 strangers, a cake fight, a congo line and a random dog running around your apartment you know who to come too." She pointed at herself proudly and then pulled Jasper down on the bed next to her and threw her legs over him.

"You'll definitely have to pull out classy tricks like that at our wedding," Edward joked. I smiled hugely as I usually did when he kept up that particular joke.

Edward moved over to the bed and picked my feet up as he sat down in their place, replacing them on his lap. "Leave it to Emmett to do the exact opposite of what the guest of honor wishes." He shook his head and patted my legs.

I just smiled up at him and tried to memorize his face again. I always did that because I was so sure one  
day I would wake up and find out I had been dreaming him up the whole time and I never wanted to forget any detail about him.

We just sat on Alice's bed for a while hiding from the party. Emmett came in a little while later with Rose right behind him.

"Angela and Jess promised me they would keep the control out there," she breathed as she climbed over everyone and laid down next to Alice.

Emmett was in the bathroom but came out and looked exhausted. He crawled over me, putting his whole self on me and making me groan under his weight. Edward had to hold up his hand to block one of Emmett's feet from hitting him in the face as Emmet rolled over everyone to the spot on the bed he wanted. He ended up right in between Rose and I and pulled us both into his sides as he sighed in contentment.

"Did we do good Bellarina?" He groggily asked as he closed his eyes. I snuggled into my big brother and patted his stomach.

"Yes Emmett, this is a great birthday party. Being in this room right now is the best part." I heard Rose and Alice quietly agree and felt Edward pat my legs again. I could picture him smiling even though I couldn't see his face.

"If only she was here to share the moment with us." Emmett almost sounded like he was sleep talking he was so groggy now. I felt Rose shift on the other side of him and sternly ask, "Who are you talking about Emmett?"

"Ruth..." he mumbled and we all started laughing at the unexpected answer that we probably should have expected from him.

We ended up talking and laughing for a bit longer about how random the night had gotten and then we all fell asleep on Alice's giant bed together listening to the faint sound of Bohemian Rhapsody and every now and again a random bark. It was honestly the best birthday I could have asked for and I'm almost sure I fell asleep smiling, no thoughts of Edward leaving in 2 days haunting my mind.

**There you have it. The big 1-0.**

**Much more to come! If you can believe it this is still only the beginning...**

**Review? **


	11. Time & Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight even though I do own my computer which allows me to see the Breaking Dawn quotes everyday... sigh. **

**A/N: You guys continue to amaze me! Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews, you are making this experience so great for me. **

**Since you are all so lovely I'm going to give you a Saturday post. As a present it isn't a regular post but follows suit with last Saturday's chapter as it is Edward's point of view. I;ve decided this will continue to be my weekend treat for you until the story ends. It will never be much, this is very much Bella's journey and her story, but I think you guys deserve it. **

**I might just like teasing you as well ;)**

**Shall we...**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Time & Confustion

EPOV

My mind is haunted with thoughts of leaving.

As we all lay on Alice's over sized bed I was fairly sure I would be the only one not sleeping within the next 5 minutes.

My thoughts are racing, as usual.

It's such and interesting feeling, having 2 places feel like home. 2 places now full of memories and people that have a hold on your heart.

I admit I never thought Hollywood would become "home" to me. I just couldn't get used to the feel of it at first. I couldn't find anything that felt real and it bothered me.

But that had changed.

I smiled at how fortunate we are to have this opportunity. Not just my brothers and I, all the people in this room with me.

It was such a quick decision we made to come here. Well thought out, but quick. That had been a long band meeting too...

I closed my eyes and subconsciously ran my hand through my hair as I had my next thought.

When a year is up and we inevitably return to Washington our time here will probably have felt quick too. A year sounded so long before, but now it sounded much too short. What would happen to the family we created? How will we handle leaving them? How will they handle being left? It's hard enough right now and this is only going to be for one month.

Going back to Forks was going to be... complicated. Readjusting for only 2 weeks just to turn around and slip back into this life... I sighed.

It will be fine Edward. Just another tour.

Honestly, it almost feels like I am becoming 2 different people now. Moving here had freed me in a way. Well, maybe just a part of me that didn't have anyone pulling at it in Forks. Maybe just a part of me that Forks has no need for. It's probably not very healthy having 2 different lives in 2 different places…

I am over thinking again. My whole family is always telling me that I do that.

I closed my eyes again and let out a slight moan as I ran both my hands through my hair this time at the next thought.

My over thinking is how things always get so complicated with Tanya. Why can't I just be normal for her? I believe I owe her that much. If I could just get out of my head for 2 seconds and relax we probably wouldn't still be as distant as we had been since before I left. I'm trying to make things right. Every conversation is focused on that. I owe it to her. I will fix this.

Before I could get any further in my thoughts I was interrupted.

It seems Bella has fallen asleep and the show was about to begin... I smiled slightly to myself as I was brought back to the world where I didn't have to over think anything.

I wonder if I will hear my name again...

**Review and let me know if Saturday EPOV's are worth it! **

**They are tricky for me for many reasons.**

**Love you all, more on Monday!!**


	12. If You Leave

**Disclaimer: A miracle did not happen over the day I did not post and I did not turn into Stephanie Meyer nor did we pull a freaky friday and switch lives. **

**A/N: Happy Monday! This was a good weekend for IEWIS land! Oh, by the way, I am trying out that acronym since the title is so long. It has yet to be approved by my IEWIS consultant, bibliocrazed, but I'm sure it will pass. It's pronounced Eye-Wiss. **

**Also it has been decided that Saturday is now officially EPOV day! It's a new holiday here in IEWIS land and I hope you will all embrace it! **

**And lastly but equally as importantly, I have updated my profile! Now all the musical goodies from IEWIS (I'm really starting to like it now) will appear there! It is updated to all the chapters that have been posted so far, and there is even a goodie for a _future chapter_ I recommend you all check out asap because it will be a special feature in the nearish future for a scene I really want you guys to get the full feel of and getting familiar with this song early will really help. Plus it's an excellent song, so I highly recommend checking that out.**

**Dedications! Firstly to my great friend Lauren because it is her birthday today! I love you, you know that. You know what this whole experience means to me and I'm glad I can trust you with it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Secondly I have to make one to bibliocrazed for becoming my IEWIS consultant, for making her sister listen to Jimmy Eat World, for spinning in the chair repeatedly, for earning weekend visitation rights with my story, and for potentially lending me and evil monkey for a party. **

**With that, we progress...**

* * *

Chapter 12 - If You Leave

BPOV

I woke up the next day in Alice's bed and I smiled at the memory of how my surprise party had ended the previous night. I was very confused and slightly disappointed though as I looked around and realized I was alone. That's definitely not how I fell asleep.

I got up and opened the door to see Edward holding a very full garbage bag. He looked over and smiled at me. "Good morning sleepy head," he said and I wasn't awake enough to do anything but smile back and be entirely too happy he was the first person I saw that day.

Alice was in the kitchen doing dishes with Jasper and I found out Rose and Emmett were supposed to be in the boys' apartment cleaning up that mess, but so far it had been a while since anyone went to check on them, and now no one wanted to in fear of what they might interrupt.

They all refused to let me help and Alice literally pushed me into my bathroom to keep me away from grabbing a cleaning supply. When I got out there was an outfit already picked out for me laying on my bed and I shook my head at my sneaky little friend. Even if she couldn't strap me down in her makeshift salon of a bedroom she managed to have an influence over my appearance whenever possible.

The whole day we were all very aware that the boys would be leaving the next morning, and all of our moods reflected it.

We still didn't really speak about it except once when Alice said "We should have a goodbye breakfast together!" and we all agreed that it was a good idea. They needed to be on the road by 10am in order to get to Vegas at a decent time, so we decided to get up at 7 to start breakfast, that way we had enough time for goodbyes.

The boys packed all day and I hung out in Edward's room most of the time not really saying much as he was filling up the silence with many details about his life in Forks (excluding Tanya, thank God). I learned all about his father being a doctor, more of their lovely house on their giant piece of property, and his most prized possession aside from his piano: his shiny silver Volvo that he was very sad to leave behind when they moved.

I was just sitting on his bed pretending we were just sharing stories of our lives before Hollywood like any other normal day. He gave me a task to do, sorting his CDs in his portable CD holder, and that made me feel rather important considering how seriously he took everything related to music. Listening to his velvety voice all day was soothing me and distracting me from counting down the horrible hours until they left.

I even helped him decided what to pack and what to leave behind. He found a dark maroon zip up hoodie that had been buried in his closet since he moved in, and upon finding it he immediately put it on "making up for lost time" as it is one of his favorite articles of clothing that up until now he thought he had forgotten in Forks. The deep maroon color was amazing with his pale skin, his green eyes, and of course his untidy bronze God like hair. I probably stared a little more intensely than I should have once he zipped it up and smiled at the reunion, and I had to remind myself to blink before he caught me oggling at the simple act of him putting on a hoodie.

Hopeless wasn't even beginning to describe me anymore.

Eventually we all moved out into the living room where Friends was faithfully playing. Once Jasper was done packing he came out as the last one to join the group, with Alice trailing behind him, the pout threatening to overtake her face any second now. We decided to walk down to Mel's Diner to get some dinner and a change of atmosphere for what Emmett deemed "The Not-So-Last Last Supper".

By the time we were walking home our spirits had lifted and it felt like any other night. We got back we went back to our place and Alice turned on some music and when Love Shack randomly came on it turned into a small dance party in the living room.

Emmett begged me to teach him the Shimmy Throw and we all cracked up as all 3 of us girls tried to get him to do it right. He couldn't grasp the concept of shaking just his shoulders and he was alternating between flailing his whole torso around and shaking his head violently back and forth.

It was pretty hopeless and eventually he admitted defeat and drug Rose off of Bertha and to his own apartment for their last night together for a month, trying to convince us all that they were seriously going to go to bed right away. Alice and Jasper decided to go into her bedroom as well, and I believed them when they said they were tired and going to straight to sleep.

That left Edward and I in the living room still listening to music. I was in the bowl chair, reluctant to go to bed, not wanting the morning to come at all. He wasn't taking any action to leave any time soon either, so I was afraid to do or say anything that might instigate that.

It was very silent and he was standing across the room from me leaning against the kitchen counter just quietly singing along to the music that was still playing and tapping his fingers as I tried to look anywhere but at him.

"What are you thinking Bella?" He asked suddenly.

"Lots of things," I replied honestly. No need to mention they were all about him.

"What's one of them?"

I decided to stick with honesty, "The look you had on your face the other night when I smeared cake in your hair." The memory made me smile smugly to myself.

"Still proud of yourself are you?" He asked lightly but I saw his eyes narrow.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes and then smiled himself.

"You know if it had been any other occasion but _your_ birthday party I wouldn't have let you get away with that."

"Oh please! I got you really good. Don't even pretend you let me win." I was amused at his arrogance.

"No way, I am stronger and faster than you and I was only being nice." Now he was smirking and I was slightly annoyed.

"Whatever Edward, I'll take you on again any day."

His eyes seemed to turn a bit darker, or maybe I just imagined it, and he said "Right now?" and started walking towards me.

I wasn't prepared for this. No, not right now! I'm too tired to control my emotions right now...

"We don't have any cake," I said in my mild panic at his unexpected approach.

What?

"I don't need _cake_ to prove my point Bella," he laughed and then he practically jumped at me in the bowl chair and started tickling me non stop.

"Edward...stop...Edward!..." but I couldn't breathe and I couldn't make my voice as serious as I wanted because I was laughing so hard and he _was_ a great deal stronger than me, so there was no hope. "OK! You are stronger than me, you win!" I said as fast as I could between laughs. He stopped and I was finally able to get a real breath

"And?" he asked lifting his eyebrows and now straddling me in the chair.

I was in a weak position and I was very aware of that. But I honestly wasn't too concerned about getting out of it. He could stay there as long as he deemed necessary. I was only thinking about keeping this energy between us going.

"And?!" he repeated bringing his face closer to mine and threatening me with a play full poke in my side.

"And you're still a cheater!" I spat out and should have regretted it because he started up again.

"And faster! You're also faster than me!" I gasped for air this time and he was chuckling at me but he stopped because he had gotten what he wanted. I let my body go limp in relief.

"You suck." I said and he continued to laugh at me and sink into the chair next to me.

My breathing was getting back to normal and my head started to clear but it didn't last long because we were still so close to each other. The bowl chair is rather large, and 2 people can curl up comfortably in it, but it required a lot of touching.

I sat there silently and just relished in the closeness I was given. I would be without him soon and I needed to drink in every part of him before he left for a month.

"Bella?" He asked quietly.

"Edward, you aren't going to ask me what I'm thinking, are you?" I responded not as quietly.

I felt him laugh beside me. "You know me too well. Yes, I was going to ask just that."

"You ask it a lot, you know."

"Well I really want to know." He was serious now.

"Why?" So was I.

"Because I care about what you think." He turned to look at me but it was another one of those times that I knew I couldn't look back at him. I had been holding back my sadness all day and the seriousness of the moment was threatening to let it all to come flooding out.

"It's not important. I'm just going to miss you, that's all." He always got the truth from me. At least the most I could tell him.

"Hmm," he grunted beside me. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Yeah for about 8 hours. Then you'll be in Las Vegas with your friend, and then you'll be on the road meeting new people and playing shows. Then you'll be back in Forks with your family and your...Forks friends." Opps. I almost said "your Tanya". That would have been a dead give away of my ever building jealousy of the 2 weeks she was about to spend wrapped in the arms I dreamed of every night.

I shouldn't have said any of it, I know, it just came pouring out. I get really nervous when I know he's looking at me.

"That's true," he simply said. And then, "I will have all of those things, but none of those things are you Bella. So I'm still going to miss _you_." I had to look at him to see his eyes. I wanted to see the emotion in them when he said that so I risked it and turned to him.

They were radiant, even in the darkness we were in since the only light that was on was one strand of white christmas lights Alice had left up from her birthday party so long ago.

I lost it then. I couldn't hold back any longer as I stared into his perfect green eyes and I looked down as silent tears started to fall.

"Bella," he whispered as he pulled me into him. "Why are you crying?"

I sniffed a little and spoke into his chest, "I can't help it. I'm totally pathetic, and I know it, but I'm just... ugh."

Then I got frustrated with everything I couldn't say to him. Every single confession of just how much he meant to me and how being away from him was going to be hell, and how the thought of him being with the woman he actually did love tore my insides to pieces and made me ashamed of everything I felt because I was selfish in wanting him to myself and completely stupid for entertaining the idea of him ever feeling the same.

It pounded inside of me. The anger, the hurt, the frustration, the longing, the love. In that moment it all overwhelmed me and all I could do was wrap my arms around him without thinking about being careful around him for the first time ever. I pulled him to me and held on as tight as I could using his body to hold myself together and keep everything I was feeling from literally tearing me apart.

"Bella can I tell you something?" He asked gently after I took hold of him. He was stroking my hair trying to calm me. He was too sweet to say anything about how I tightly I was holding onto him.

I didn't trust my voice yet, I knew it would be strained due to my recent flood of emotions so I just nodded into him.

"Can you look at me?" he asked and I could hear the smile in it like I always could.

I lifted my face up so he could look at me like he requested and he kept his arms around me in a protective manner.

"You are my best friend. You have made living here one of the best experiences of my life, and I adore you for that. I know that us going on the road and meeting new people and going back home to our friends seems intimidating, but it's just part of our lives. I am so used to meeting people at shows and having to form a bond with them instantly because we need people to feel close to us. It's not fake by any means, but it's easy to mistake having a few honest moments with someone for having a true bond with them. Please don't think it's the same thing here, Bella. What we all have here can never be taken away from us, it is _real_. And what you and I have between us can never be duplicated and can never be replaced, no matter how far apart we are from each other or how many people I meet at shows."

He started wiping tears from my face and I sat there entranced by his words. "I wouldn't trade my friendship with you for anything - _nothing_ Bella. Do you believe me?" I nodded silently and he smiled slightly as he wiped the last bit of moisture from my face.

"And you're acting like we are never coming back! A month isn't going to be that bad, I promise. Remember, I'm in your life for life now. Or did you just make up that club to trick me into building you a fort?" He put on a very dramatic concerned face and feigned suspicion.

It worked and I scoffed and finally loosened my grip on him bringing my arms back to myself.

"Please Edward, I did practically all the building that night."

We both laughed quietly and he hugged me tighter for a second and then let go but didn't get up from the chair. He just sort of turned back over to his own space inside the big bowl and we were again side to side.

He reached his hand out to the side and could reach the light switch that controlled the party lights and flipped it off. Apparently he was content in the chair for now, and it was the only place in the world I wanted to be at that moment.

We were silent for a few minutes and I was replaying his speech over and over in my head when I realized something.

"Edward?" I said testing if he was awake or not.

"Yes Bella?" he answered very clearly next to me.

"I feel the same. About you, I mean. You've become the best friend I've ever had and I can't imagine my life without you." It felt good to tell him that much of my emotions for him. It was even better to know I wasn't alone in those at least.

"Thank you. Love you." is all he said.

I felt another tear slip out as I closed my eyes and drank in those words. It was a happy tear this time though. Of course it was not the right kind of love he was confessing. Not for me anyway. But it was more than I could have asked for from my perfect best friend and it made me smile to myself.

"Love you Edward." I whispered.

Then he reached over and took my hand in his and that's how we fell asleep, side by side, closer than we had ever been, neither of us knowing it was the last real night we would spend together as best friends.

**This was shorter than usual, I know, but it felt right ending it here.**

**More soon! The length will return to normal, have no fear!**

**Reviews let me know if I am doing well, I'm a little paranoid I will start to fail any second now...**

**Thanks!**


	13. Last Chance to Loose Your Keys

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I do not own the Twilight world or anything belonging to it.**

**A/N: You guys are amazing. Nuff said. Keep it coming, you make me less paranoid and more ecstatic every day! LOVE YOU!**

**Quick note - more fun IEWIS shiz on my profile. Mostly music but theres a link to the Love Sac there as well. What's the Love Sac you ask? Chapter 13 tells all...**

**This chapter is back to the length we are used to! Classic IEWIS style ;) **

**Are you ready? Let's go on tour!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Last Chance to Loose Your Keys

I took in another breath but didn't open my eyes yet. I could smell something. No, some_ things_.

The most prominent thing I could smell was the most heavenly sweet scent I had ever smelt, and it was very familiar to me. I smiled.

Edward.

I drank that in one more time and then I moved on to identify the other things mixed in with it...

Bacon?

I opened my eyes.

I started to open my mouth to say something, I'm not sure what because I was still too tired to control my actions, but before I could make a sound a hand came down on my mouth. No... it came up _to_ my mouth.

And it wasn't _a_ hand. Edward's hand.

I was curled into him with my head on his shoulder and the dark maroon zip up he had been wearing the night before was over me like a blanket.

That was good enough to wake up to, even though I didn't quite understand it, but then the voice I had been dreaming about whispered into my ear:

"Don't move or speak, they still think we are asleep and we got out of cooking."

I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my neck and managed to nod slightly that I understood.

He chuckled very softly and it wasn't until that sound faded from my ears that I remembered what day it was.

I let my head flop back in despair.

It all came flooding back to me then and woke me up rather quickly. It was September 3rd. Half of my little family and my Edward were leaving today. Then I remembered what happened last night.

I hadn't dreampt it like I originally thought when I woke up - it was all real.

The kind things he said, the way he let me hold him as tight as I could, the way we fell asleep with our hands clasped together. I smiled to myself as I remembered all that.  
_  
Maybe they should leave more often,_ I suddenly thought to myself.

I made myself giggle at that absurd thought and Edward groaned next to me because I had blown our cover.

"They're up!" I heard Alice cheer from the kitchen. Seconds later I felt her land on top of us on the chair, making it tumble backwards.

Edward helped me up and I handed him back his zip up and said "Um, thanks," as he took it from me and put it back on.

"You started shivering sometime during the night so I figured you needed it more than I did." He explained it so sweetly I wanted to melt. "And you were also keeping me up." He fake glared at me and then smirked at his little joke but I just rolled my eyes at him.

The other 4 had gotten up at 7:00 as planned and had quietly started making breakfast, as planned. I looked at the clock, it was now 7:45.

It was from this moment on I became hyper aware of dates and times.

"Bella I need your opinion on a top I bought yesterday can you come with me to my room?" Alice asked me quickly as she grabbed my elbow and started leading me to her bedroom.

"You never ask my opinion on clothes Alice, you always call me fashionably challenged," I argued not sure why she was trying to get me in her room so urgently. It clearly wasn't for the reason she stated.

"Oh you're right I forgot," she said quickly again, still pulling me, "Rose I trust you - come help us," she yelled over her shoulder.

Rose got into the room right after we did and shut the door. Alice literally pushed me onto her bed and they both stood over me.

"Spill." Alice demanded.

"Alice I don't really know what you're talking about." I replied honestly feeling uncomfortable under their stares.

"Oh please Bella, we walk into the living room to you and Edward all snuggled up in the chair together and you expect us to believe you have _nothing_ to tell us?" Rose said as she folded her arms.

"Spill." Alice demanded again.

I sighed knowing they would be disappointed. "There's nothing to "spill" you guys... we just fell asleep."

"Together." Alice added.

"Snuggled up." Rose said.

"In a chair." Alice finished, as if that was one of the juicy details.

"Ok, yes, I can see how that may imply something if the situation was different, but you guys know it's not different so drop it. We were in the middle of a conversation and fell asleep. That's it. End of story." I folded my arms to emphasize the finality of my statement. It was close enough to the whole story anyway.

"Fine." Rose said sounding disappointed and dropped her gaze from me.

Alice turned back into her perky self and sat down next to me as she linked her arm into mine and let her head fall onto my shoulder.

"You really should have seen how cute you two were though, I almost took a picture but Jasper wouldn't let me." She rolled her eyes and I smiled back at her trying to picture Edward and I still in the chair and Jasper holding Alice back from running to get her camera. It was indeed a happy thought.

The breakfast they made was good and went by much too quickly, thanks mostly to Emmett of course. We all ate and talked as if it was any other day until the last piece of food was gone and the boys had to start packing up the jeep.

This was at 8:58. One hour and 2 minutes before the jeep was scheduled to depart.

We were down in the parking garage at around 9:10. Everyone was moving slow and taking multiple trips from the apartment to the jeep, stalling the packing by as much as possible.

Jasper had Emmett's video camera out and we were filming funny little things in the parking lot:

The boys on their longboards going in circles around all the cars, Emmett lecturing me on taking care of Bertha's "needs" while he was gone, Alice pretending to steal the jeep so they couldn't leave, Rose trying a go on the longboard herself and falling immediately causing her to declare she would never set foot on one again, Edward pushing me around on his longboard as I sat on it with my legs out and he explained it was my first official lesson and it was the "training wheels" version, Emmett impersonating that ridiculous dancing baby from the internet, Jasper found a huge piece of cardboard with the middle cut out and he was pretending to be different shows on a TV as Edward pressed the invisible buttons to change the channel, everything being done with a shadow of sadness cast over it.

Sometimes one of us would say a little goodbye into the lens but no one made a move to actually leave.

Inevitably 10 o'clock came. The camera was put away. The longboards were collected and thrown into the back of the jeep on the duffle bags. I hugged Jasper, then Emmett, leaving the obvious for last.

"Don't find another Grape Toss partner while I'm gone sister," Emmett was warning me as he squeezed me as tightly as ever.

"Not a chance." I said softly. I was so close to crying it was painfull.

"Call me on my birthday!" He reminded me. Emmett's birthday is October 4th, 2 days before they get back.

"Only if you remember to call me on mine!" My voice was a little stronger this time.

"Deal," He laughed. Then he squeezed a little harder and lifted me off the ground a few inches.

He set me back on down quickly and turned to pull Rose into a passionate goodbye kiss and I lost my balance and stumbled backwards.

This time little Alice caught me and started laughing through her own small tears, she was just saying goodbye to Jasper.

"I've got her." I heard the velvet voice say as he walked up to me.

He scooped me up from Alice's tiny arms and held me with so much more support. I flung my arms around his torso. I didn't hold on as tightly as the night before, I was actually thinking about boundaries again, but it was still a strong embrace.

"Miss you." Is all I could say. It was true, I already did.

"I'll call all the time to bug you Bella, don't worry. I won't let you miss me." He laughed but his voice was soft.

"You better. Or you know I'll just fill up your voice mail with pointless stories about how I have to pass my time without you." I warned into his shoulder.

"Only a month." Is all he said back and he buried his face into my hair.

I squeezed a little tighter and took in his scent one last time, letting it fill my head and heart promising myself I wouldn't forget anything about it in the next month and 3 days.

"One month." I agreed into his neck.

He pulled away then and I held in the tears as I looked straight into his eyes. They were bright green today, and so full of life I was almost intimidated. He hesitated in the stare then smiled his brilliant crooked smile and said "See you_ soon_. I'll call you when we get to Las Vegas."

He let his hands trail down my arms and then gave my right hand one last squeeze before getting into the passenger's seat of the jeep.

They drove away and I held it in until the red giant left our parking garage and the gate shut behind it.

Once I heard the solid "Clank" of the metal gate locking into place I sank to the floor and sobbed right there in the middle of the garage.

Rosalie and Alice must have picked me up and supported me as we walked to the elevator and then down the hall to our apartment because the next thing I knew I was in our living room sobbing on the floor. They sat with me there on either side of me, both of them recovered by now, and just held me as I let it all out. It wasn't the same for them. Their loves weren't going to be in someone else's arms in 2 weeks.

After about an hour I snapped out of it. I wiped the wetness off my face and I sat up. This wasn't going to make the month go by any faster.

I had built up so much strength against my agony in the past 5 months, now was just another time to put it into action. I knew I wouldn't be the same with him gone, I couldn't be complete, but I could be **me**. I could get through this one month and 3 days then October 6th would come, Edward would step out of that jeep and I would have more memories to make with my best friend.

That thought got me up and around. Rosalie and Alice were only too happy to support me in my new found strength.

We sort of just hung around the apartment the rest of the day. We walked down to a little deli and got some lunch, then we walked home. We talked about the boys and laughed as if everything was normal. As if they were just at practice or something and would be home in a few hours.

Around 4 we decided to watch a movie. Alice picked out _RENT_ and we all settled into the living room. I was in the bowl chair, my new favorite spot, Rose was on Bertha, Alice on the floor.

Since the boys left at 10 they should be getting to Vegas around 6 at the latest. I had my phone glued to my hand, because he said he would call from Vegas.

At 6:36 the phone rang. I knew it was 6:36 because since 5:43 I had been checking the phone nearly every minute making sure I hadn't missed anything.

"Edward Cullen" flashed on my screen.

The first ring barely rung and it was flipped open and to my ear.

"Edward!"

"Hello Bella. Miss me?" He mused with a slight laugh.

"No, not really. Was there something you needed?" I said with a bored voice. I couldn't help it. He was pretty arrogant sometimes. Not that I didn't love it. I just didn't always want him to get away with it.

"No. If I'm bothering you I can just call another time - "

"Shut up Edward. How's Vegas?" He made me laugh but I didn't want to risk him hanging up as part of the joke and then loosing signal and not being able to talk to him again. I might be going crazy at this point.

"It's hot. Alec's house is enormous and breathtaking, you would love it Bella." He started to tell me all about the house they were staying at with their friend Alec. His voice was happy and excited. I was happy for him as I listened, I always loved the way he talked faster when he was excited about something. Usually it was about music, or his family, or his car.

"There's a huge pool we are going to go in later, you should have seen Emmett's face when he saw it..."

He continued to describe everything to me. From the pool to the room he was staying in to the massive front lawn that was set up for croquet, all the way to the impressive stereo system in the living room.

"... I have a really nice stereo at home in my room like I've told you, but_ I_ was even impressed by the sound that came out of that thing." He paused and took a breath. "How are things back home?"

It made me smile that he called our apartments home. "The same really. You've only been gone for less than 10 hours, what could have changed?" I laughed.

"I guess you're right. I've been driving across desert all day so it feels like it's been longer than that already."

I knew how he felt. I was only putting on the whole "It's been less than 10 hours" bit so he wouldn't know how pathetic I was.

"Oh Bell, I have to go, it seems pool time is upon us." He chuckled and I could hear Emmett whooping in the background. I reluctantly told him to enjoy himself and tell the others I said hi.

"I'll call you later if I can," he said before hanging up.

That night I took my phone into the bed with me and fell asleep with it in my hand, waiting for it to be later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first week went by pretty slow. It was hard to switch back to a normal sleeping schedule, and for the most part we didn't even though we tried.

Edward did call me back that first night when they were in Vegas. He woke me up with the call and could tell that I had been sleeping. He felt really bad and made me go back to sleep despite my protests.

"Edward, I promise I'm not that tired. I can decide whether or not I can stay up and talk. What are you my mother?" My last comment made him laugh pretty hard.

"Your _mother_? Yes, Bella. I'm trying to be your mother right now. Do you want me to read you a bedtime story? Sing you to sleep maybe?" He was still laughing which made me laugh sleepily.

"Yes. I require a lullaby." I stated and then yawned even though I just made him laugh harder which made me happy because I was sure he couldn't hear my yawn through his laughing.

"Isabella Swan, what am I going to do with you? And don't think I didn't hear that yawn young lady." He fake scolded as his laugh faded out.

Damn. "So no lullaby then?" I asked with dryly.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't have one in my repertoire," he sounded apologetic.

"I'll wait." I smiled at my answer.

"No, you'll sleep." He responded with an authoritive tone.

And that was that.

We had spoken every day they had been gone so far. He usually called in the evening as they were waiting to load in to the venue, or really late after they played a show and were driving to the next city.

Every time I heard his beautiful voice on the other line I felt calm. The phone didn't do him justice, but his velvet over the phone was still better than anything else live and in person. Anytime I wasn't listening to his voice I was in a constant state of anxiousness, my stomach always in a knot, my fingers or toes always tapping away the seconds, trying to push them by faster.

We spoke of unimportant things like my day at school or interesting people they met at shows. Pretty much every day Jasper or Emmett would grab the phone and I would talk to them for a bit. Naturally they were keeping in touch with Rose and Alice, but we all liked to catch up personally as well.

The week they left the girls and I managed to slip into a new routine without the boys.

We spent more time at school, watched movies and cooked dinner together at night, and I even started reading a lot again, pulling many of my old books out and diving into one of my favorites. It was definitely not preferable to Edward, but it was nice all the same and helped to pass the time.

Alice was shopping _a lot, _even for her! She eventually started to bring home clothes for Rose and I. Jasper got a few goodies too, and she laid those aside for when he returned. It was only a matter of time before Emmett and Edward would be getting presents, I was sure.

Rose pretty much just spent extra hours at the gym and had started tanning because she said it was "relaxing".

September 12th, one week and 2 days after they had been gone, Rose and I were in our Film Acting class and our teacher announced it was time to start working on our final projects since we didn't have this class 4th semester.

They were 2 person scenes and we would be rehearsing them and filming them all within the rest of the semester. We had the freedom to choose our own partners within the class, and also the rare opportunity to choose the scene we did, assuming it got approval from our teacher first.

Rose decided to work with Jane, another girl in our class that we had known our whole time at school. Jacob was in front of me and when he turned to look around the room for a partner our eyes locked and we both smiled at the same time.

"Partner?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that could be fun." Jake responded with a little laugh.

I liked the way it worked out. Jake was always really sweet, and he made me laugh all the time in class. I remembered that he lived down the hall from us too, which would be convenient for rehearsals.

He came over that night so we could try and decide what scene we wanted to do.

After listing off a ton of comedies that were pretty cliche or not really final project worthy Jake's face lit up and he said, "What do you think about _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_?"

I was instantly excited - it's only one of my favorite movies! I remembered the night I tried to get Edward to watch it with me. He fell asleep within the first scene because they had just gotten home from a 3 hour practice but he tried to deny it when he woke up again half way through only to ask when Frodo from _Lord of the Rings_ showed up...

"Bella? We don't have to do that if you don't want to, I was just throwing it out there."

Oh geeze, I forgot to answer... "Oh no, sorry, I love it! What scene though? They are all so good."

It took a while but we finally decided on a scene that would work best and we started discussing where we could film it. We both got pretty excited about the whole thing. We were in the middle of discussing costumes when my phone rang.

"Oh hold on Jake, I've got to take this... Hey Edward." I smiled when I said his name.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" The calm feeling took over...

"I'm good. We got our final assignments for film class and I'm pretty sure mine is going to turn out pretty amazing."

"Well of course it is, you are in it aren't you?" I still swooned when he said things like that to me.

"You've never even seen me act before," _that you know of at least_, "how can you say something like that?"

"Don't be absurd Bella, I know you better than most and I have no doubt that you couldn't do anything but an amazing job. Just don't trip in the middle of the scene and take out the camera man, alright?" He laughed at his own joke and I made a face at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Thanks for the excellent direction, I'll try my best. How are things on the road today?"

"Long. Well, the drives are long. We are going to be in Forks tomorrow, you know." He sounded anxious.

"I know." And I did. I had been trying really hard not to think about it. One of their shows got canceled and now they were driving straight from tonight's show to Forks, giving them even more time there. Even more time with _her..._

_"_I'm sorry Bella, I have to go, Jasper thinks he got lost and Emmett can't figure out the map, I am much needed." He chuckled and I pictured his crooked smile spread across his face.

"Alright, go save the day Master Navigator Cullen." I laughed at my own joke.

"Goodbye Bella." Suddenly his voice had that very distinct purring sound it sometimes got when he was very close to me. It came out of nowhere. I'm pretty sure he wasn't ever aware when he did it.

"Bye Edward..." I was a little light headed from the way his voice had changed, it was one of the few things about him I had not managed to get used to in the slightest.

"Miss you." It was softer now, but still as effective.

"More than you know." I answered.

He said a small "bye" one more time and then we both hung up and the anxiousness set back in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

More days passed and we were nearing my birthday. Everything went on the same way it had been.

I was on the phone with Edward as they were driving in to Forks, actually. We'd been talking for about an hour and he wasn't paying attention to where they were, so it took him by surprise.

"Bella! We are driving into Forks!" Despite my slight disappointment at their arrival I soaked up the happiness in his voice, it always made it sound so radiant.

"That's great Edward, does it feel good to be home?" I smiled as I imagined Carlisle and Esme greeting the boys as they got back to their house in the forest.

"It does. Oh wow - the colors here are amazing Bella! It's so green, you've never seen anything like it, I'm sure. I actually forgot how green it was here. It's beautiful, you'd honestly love it... Oh, we just passed our high school...wow- It's weird to be back. Now we just passed the hospital my dad works at...there's the bank and the Newton's store... it's so different from Hollywood." He laughed at that and I smiled again.

He kept saying "wow" and describing different buildings and landscapes to me. I loved it. The only other thing I'd ever heard him sound this amazed by was music. Every so often he would say "you would really love it here" and it made me happy he was thinking of me being in Forks. He started telling me about all the different kinds of trees they had in Washington and it was the first time I ever cared that much about foliage.

All too soon he said, "Oh there's the house!" and I heard Jasper and Emmett cheering in the background.

"I have to go now, I'm sorry, we are pulling up to our house." He sounded truly sorry but more anxious than anything.

"I understand, tell your parents and your house I said hi!"

He chuckled and said "Of course. Talk to you soon Bell." Then he was gone.

"Not soon enough." I sighed into the already dead phone, my foot already beggining to tap on the ground.

That was 5 days ago now, which made today September 18th, the day before my birthday. Not that it mattered much to me, the only thing I really wanted was not anything I would ever get.

"I'm going to check the mail," I said as I grabbed the 3 keys and headed down to the lobby. My mother said she was sending a card and a package, maybe they came early.

I grabbed 3 keys because the boys left a mail key and an apartment key for us so we could get their mail for them while they were gone.

I got both piles of mail and headed to 110 to drop off theirs first. I always went in and set it on the counter, not ever looking around at the all too vacant living room or even letting myself glance at Edward's room.

I shut the door and locked it, which was weird, and walked back to my own apartment, taking my phone out and checking it to make sure I hadn't missed anything, It was a new habit I had slipped into.

I opened the door and walked into the living room and I almost made it all the way into my room before I noticed there were more bodies than there should be in my apartment.

"Look what I found!" Rosalie proclaimed as she presented me our guests.

Jake was lounging in Bertha and Sam was sitting in one of the chairs at our little table. Jake had been over a lot after school in the past week, but Sam hadn't so that was a surprise.

"Hey guys!" I said getting over my surprise. I had to admit it was pretty nice to see our living room kind of full again.

We sat around for awhile and talked about school. We laughed about one of our insane teachers and then Sam started doing an impersonation of ET that had me screaming and then falling out of Bertha holding my sides. It was both frightening and hilarious all at the same time. Jacob even screamed once in a higher pitch than me, which actually made Sam fall out of "character" and double over in laughter.

They went home around 10:30, which was early for us but late enough to be called late, and I started to get ready for bed even though I wasn't too tired.

I got into bed and started to read. Rose was on the patio on the phone with Emmett and Alice was in her room with the door shut. I opened Wuthering Heights and started back in, begging the characters I knew so well to distract me long enough to get tired.

My phone buzzed and I opened it to read the text message.

_Seattle show was amazing tonight, huge crowd, you would have been proud. I'm driving tonight so no call. Miss you. Call tomorrow, your b-day and Forks show! -__E_

I smiled because I was indeed very proud and then responded.

_I'm always proud. Drive safe, tell Em and Jazz I love them. Miss you. Talk tomorrow for sure. -Bell_

I sat there for a minute and thought of Edward performing in front of a large crowd and how happy that probably made him. They were very excited for their Forks show because they usually drew a huge crowd, it being their home town and all.

Only 2 weeks and 4 days left.

I actually shook my head to clear the thoughts away and went back into my fictional world until I finally fell asleep with my book in one hand and my phone in the other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was hanging out with Jake in the cafe the next afternoon and we were waiting for Sam to get out of class.

September 19th. 2 weeks and 3 days until they get home. My birthday.

It had come up in an earlier class that it was my birthday. Jacob scolded me for not telling him sooner.

"What kind of final scene partner would I be if I didn't do _something_ for you?" He smiled and asked me.

"An excellent one. You would be respecting my wishes, and not running the risk of me resenting you forever." I smiled coyly back at him and he just shook his head and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Bella Swan what am I going to do with you..." He pretended to be disappointed and we walked to meet Rose and Sam at my car.

I had been spending a good amount of time with Jacob due to us having rehearsal for our final scene. Everyday in between classes I was with him actually. We didn't start rehearsing with the teacher and the camera until the week before we filmed, so it was up to us to get ready on our own before then.

Jake was so easy to get along with and made me laugh a lot so most rehearsals had turned into him coming over to the apartment to hangout. Naturally spending more time with Jacob also meant spending more time with Sam, but that was fine because Sam was one of the funniest people I had ever met.

It was later that night on my birthday and Sam and Jake were over again like the night before. Alice was around this time, having returned from the mall early due to my birthday.

She had gotten me a ridiculous present and I was very unhappy about it at first.

"It's a Love Sac!" She said proudly as I walked into the apartment and my jaw dropped.

There on our floor, taking up literally about 1/4 of the living room, was the "Love Sac."

"You got me an over sided bean bag?" I asked incredulously.

She immediately looked horrified. "Isabella Swan you will never refer the Love Sac as a bean bag ever again, do you hear me? It is so much more than that. Here. Sit." With that she grabbed my shoulders and forced me down on the most comfortable thing I had ever sat on.

It was being engulfed by love. The name immediately made sense to me. The extreme amound of comfort over took me and I let it show on my face, giving Alice her victory.

"Oh yeah, you totally love the Love Sac. I did well." She giggled and then literally jumped on the Love Sac next to me, and we fit perfectly with more than enough room for two. It was huge. Jacob even fit and he sat down on my other side for a few minutes, but then he took the floor instead.

Later on I still hadn't moved out of the Love Sac and Alice got caught up in a heated lecture as she was explaining the differences of blue and aqua to Sam by holding up two tank tops she had just bought. His face was priceless as he just shook his head back and forth, refusing to admit they were different shades.

I was pleased with how comfortable it was to hang out with them. The conversation was so different from the ones I had grown used to, a lot of discussions about movies and auditions and the best characters of all time, and of course Alice's fashion lectures to Sam. Every time Jake went into his deep thoughts on the brilliance of Monty Python all I could do was listen and laugh at his excitement.

"What?" He asked kind of chuckling.

"Noting, you just get so excited when you talk sometimes. You use your hands a lot. It's fun to watch." I smiled and shrugged at him.

"Oh. Yeah, I do that." He shrugged back and we laughed.

My phone started ringing and I had it right by my side as usual. It was 4:30 in the afternoon and I had been waiting all day for Edward to call, nervous that Forks and the big show would distract him too much to remember me.

"Sorry Jake, I've got to take this." I said and I excused myself and slipped out onto the patio.

"Hey!"

But it wasn't the soothing voice I expected to hear. It's was Emmett booming: "5, 6, 7, 8!"

And then all 3 Cullens sang Happy Birthday to me over the phone, all singing in ridiculous volumes and keys. It made me incredibly happy and after they finished Edward grabbed the phone and apologized again for not being there.

"It's really ok, there's nothing going on." I assured him. It was true, we were just in the apartment as usual.

"Well I can hear people in the background, you must be doing something," he replied.

"Oh Jake and Sam are here again and we rented a movie, but that's it. Alice did buy me a ridiculous thing called a Love Sac... but you'll find out more about that when you get back. Other than that the most exciting thing that happened was when Alice and I made cupcakes, but you aren't Emmett so that shouldn't really make any difference to you."

He just laughed and said, "A Love Sac huh?...Well there's nothing exciting going on here either. We don't have to leave for the show for another hour or so. Oh, my mother says 'Happy Birthday'" I smiled at the thought of Esme wishing me a happy birthday before I'd ever met her. I loved his whole family so much.

They had been home for almost a week now. I hadn't been talking to him every day like before, but it was consistent enough. He briefly mentioned that Tanya was in Alaska with her family until the 22nd, so I knew that our tiny hitch in communication was not due to her, which made it ok.

"How's your piano?" I smiled when I asked it. I've seen what he can do on a keyboard, I can only imagine the magic he could create on a real piano.

"Excellent. I have been writing a lot. It's a lot easier to do on the piano than the key board, I had almost forgotten what music is really supposed to sound like." He chuckled.

"Can I hear what you wrote?" I had tried this before a few days ago.

"Sure, just come over and once you get here I'll play it for you." He was being funny.

"Ha ha. I meant for you to play it for me over the phone." I put on my most innocent voice possible, hoping it would soften him. It didn't.

"I've already told you my views on this. It's practically disrespectful. It would sound horrible." He was so stubborn.

"Nothing you could play would ever sound horrible Edward, but of course we will do things your way and I will wait. You have to play it for me when you get back though." I didn't ask. I would force him to.

"It'll be the first thing we do. That reminds me, I know what I'm getting you for your birthday." I could hear him smiling.

That was the other thing he was annoyingly stubborn about. I told him over and over again I did not expect anything from him but he insisted he knew the perfect thing for me, he just had to make sure he could actually get it. I hoped he would let it go after a few days, but no.

"I've already told you my views on this. It's unnecessary." I was mocking him and trying to be forceful with my voice but he just laughed at me.

"Silly Bella, you will change your mind when you find out what it is. I am certain. Would it help if I told you I won't spend any money on it?"

It did help, but it made me extremely confused. "Sure." I sighed.

"Good."

He sounded really content and I felt it too, like I always did when I was talking to him. We spoke a little longer about small things, making each other laugh until I saw the others in my apartment were starting the movie and decided I should go.

I sat out there for a minute more and just let myself miss him. My thoughts were broken by laughter breaking out inside and I looked behind me through the sliding glass door to see Jacob and Sam now wearing Alice's tank tops strutting around our living room as she had a laughing fit on the floor and Rose ran to get a camera.

It made me smile and I tucked my phone back into my pocket and went inside to see what could possibly be going on.

After Alice got her clothes back from the guys we each grabbed a cupcake and I settled into the Love Sac next to Jake and enjoyed the rest of my real birthday as much as I could enjoy any other Cullen free day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

September 22nd marked 2 weeks until the Cullens would get back, to the day. It also marked the day Tanya got home from Alaska and many things changed.

He stopped calling me everyday. I was convinced it was because Tanya was around. There could be no other reason for it. And there shouldn't be any reason that bothered me, I had no right to be bothered. I knew this time was coming. I knew that he would be with her and I would become second in his life.

But no matter how many times I reminded myself I_ knew _it was coming I couldn't stop the pain I felt when it did.

I finally had a real conversation with him again on September 24th. Only 2 days after the last time we talked, but it felt too long. Exactly one week and 5 days before they came home.

But he didn't sound the same. He was talking to me differently. There was a warmth that was missing from his voice.

"So what do you have planned tonight?" I asked trying to get him to keep talking until he sounded more like himself.

"Just dinner with the family. And Tanya I think. I invited her over tonight since my parents haven't seen her in so long due to us being away." He still sounded wrong.

"That's great." I knew my voice sounded dead too. At least I had a good reason.

"We had a really great talk last night, actually. I took her down to the river and I think it's the first time we've been honest with each other in a long time."

Why is he telling me this? He never talks about their relationship to me. We never made that statement out loud, but it just wasn't part of our friendship. Why now? Why is he feeding me details now?

"Well that's good..." I said trying hard to think of ways to change the subject quickly.

I didn't have time though. I didn't have time to change the subject at all. I was still thinking when he said it.

**Please don't hurt me for doing another cliffy! _Believe me_ it would have been WAY worse had I given you what Edward said next and then left it at that, which was the original plan. But then I would have had to deal with angry townsfolk and torches and pitchforks...and I haven't rented out my evil monkeys from biliocrazed yet, so this was much safer.  
**

**You'll see in Chapter 14...  
**

**More soon, you know I can't stay away! :)  
**

**But first perhaps some reviews from my IEWIS friends? **

**I really do love them. I really do. So share the Love (Sac?) hehe**


	14. Hello Alone

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine. **

**A/N: pokes head out from behind hiding spot Ok you guys, here's Chapter 14. I'm going to go ahead and let you get on with it quickly since you are very eager to know what Edward says. And then I'm going to hide again until the end of the chapter since I got threatened to be beaten/slapped/attacked with a platypus, the Love Sac, the Love _Shack_, Evil dancing monkeys, and angry townsfolk themselves. I understand though, the cliffy was a bit intense...  
**

**I really appreciate all the passion you guys have for this story and I beg you to hang in there! I really am loving the response, you guys make me happy every single day! Thank you! Ok, I'm going to retreat now so you can get on with the show... More A/N at the end before you all start rioting right now! ;)  
**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to SpiderMonkey313 for being my new fanfic best friend! Thanks for the BF Oscar!  
**

**GO!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Hello Alone

"_We had a really great talk last night, actually. I took her down to the river and I think it's the first time we've been honest with each other in a long time."_

_Why is he telling me this? He never talks about their relationship to me. We never made that statement out loud, but it just wasn't part of our friendship. Why now? Why is he feeding me details now?_

_"Well that's good..." I said trying hard to think of ways to change the subject quickly._

_I didn't have time though. I didn't have time to change the subject at all. I was still thinking when he said it._

"I think I'm going to marry her Bella."

I stopped breathing. I just stopped.

Probably due to the fact my body forgot how to do anything in that one moment. With that one word. My insides went frantic with ways to convince me I hadn't just heard that, my whole body was trying to refuse it, the knot was pounding in my stomach.

"Tonight?!" I blurted out.

"Certainly not. Not any time soon. Just someday. We sort of discussed it last night." He almost sounded bored.

_Sort of discussed it?_ Did he propose? Did he get down on one knee? I imagined him as type of guy who would do that... Did he give her a ring? Did they kiss and look into each other's eyes and hold each other after it happened? All these images flew through my mind in one horrible slide show and I collapsed into the chair on the patio.

"Is there a date?" I hoped I didn't sound as mortified as I felt. I needed to know though.

"No, nothing like that Bella." He didn't say my name right. "It's just a plan. Not an engagement exactly... I mean, I didn't propose or plan it out. I guess we both just know that someday..." He didn't finish his sentence and he didn't need to. Ring or no ring, date or no date it was final enough to break my heart.

"Oh. Well good, I'm happy for you." I lied straight through my teeth, my voice monotone, my mind still racing around in confusion.

Jake and Sam were inside with Rose and Alice as was usual these days, but none of them saw my silent melt down.

How was I supposed to respond to this? I am supposed to be his best friend. Nothing more, no matter what I had let my imagination get away with this past summer. It was so much easier to fool myself when it was just us, joking about our faux wedding, or laying in our fort, or holding hands in the bowl chair...

"Bella I have to go, dinner's ready." Edward cut into my thoughts. His voice was still entirely wrong. Everything in my world was suddenly entirely wrong.

"Ok, bye. Miss you." I nearly whispered. It was all I could think to do.

There was silence for a moment and I thought he was already gone but I just sat there with the phone still up to my head not able to move or think any further.

He wasn't gone yet though.

"You too." And the warmth was back for those 2 tiny words. Then he was gone.

"Nothing's going to be different. _Nothing_ is going to be different. It doesn't _have_ to be different..."

That's what I kept repeating quietly to myself as I sat outside staring at my phone still in my hand.

After Jacob and Sam left that night I went to bed and lost it. I have never had an episode like this. I'd never had a reason to. Rosalie didn't miss a beat. She came into the room and laid next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and let me cry. Sob. Scream.

I was really letting loose so Alice of course heard me and came in as well. She sat at my feet and rubbed my legs through the comforter as she looked at me with sad eyes.

I explained to them through my sobs the conversation Edward and I had that evening. They both looked shocked when I told them what he said about marrying Tanya.

They were great friends and they immediately protested it and listed off all the reasons why it was a horrible mistake, and it probably wouldn't end up happening, and all the things you are supposed to say to me in this situation. I nodded at them, not believing anything they said but not having strength to fight back. I should have known this was coming. I should have been more prepared.

It was always her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After that night I threw myself into my scene with Jake. Any second I could be Clementine and not Isabella was a blessing.

Jacob was amazing in our scene. He really did take me by surprise every time we rehearsed. His character Joel was timid and shy, but in a very charming way, and Jake was flawless every time we rehearsed.

My character, Clementine, is all over the place. But in a good way. She says what she feels and she goes after what she wants in the moment, and she's eccentric and interesting and bold and beautiful. **She** is not _**me**_. And that's the best thing about her. She is a release for me though. She helps me forget about all the shortcomings of plain old Bella whenever I am her. She is loveable and she_ is_ someone's first choice. She isn't stuck being the plain best friend. She isn't heartbroken. She isn't wrongly in love with Edward Cullen. She is not me.

It is now October 1st. Exactly 5 days until the Cullens come back.

I spoke to Edward on the phone once since the night he told me about his "discussion" with Tanya. It was 3 days later, I had called him. It probably sounds ridiculous and I almost didn't even tell Rose and Alice that I called him after my extreme breakdown the other night.

The thing is I started to understand all those dumb movies I never thought were realistic, namely _My Best Friend's Wedding_. Suddenly I understood it completely. They actually walked in on my crying to it one night and I think that's when the real worry started to set in. I just got it. When you are in love with someone, the truest way to tell is when they have promised themselves to someone else, killing part of you in the process, and they are still the only person in the world you want to talk to. Be with. Love.

Love began to take on a whole new meaning to me.

Hopeless.

This particular conversation I had with Edward was only for about 3 minutes but it was better than the conversation that preceded it because he said nothing of his girlfriend/semi fiance/she-devil...or whatever you want to call her.

And, the warmth was back.

"I finished a song today." He said proudly and randomly.

"Congratulations. Play it for me over the phone." I knew he wouldn't but I asked anyway. He had continued to refuse me this one request the whole time he was home.

"You know I won't so why do you keep asking?" He lightly chuckled.

"Because I am hopeless." I meant it in more ways than one. Just calling him and speaking to him at the moment were proof of that. He didn't know it, but I did.

"You will hear it soon enough, it's not like I will forget how to play it when we return," he assured me.

We said goodbye quickly because his dad wanted to play baseball with him and his brothers that afternoon.

Hearing his voice go back to normal was wonderful. It made the knot in my stomach loosen slightly when we hung up, but it did not make me forget what kept it there.

That day, September 27th, was the last time I spoke to Edward Cullen before October 6th.

He never called again. No texts, nothing. I called him for the first few days and left long humorous messages about my boring days without him like I said I would, but they never got returned. I stopped trying after 3 days.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alice and Rose were around, and we had just called Emmett for his birthday because it was now October 4th.

2 days before they returned. 1 day before they left Forks. Exactly one full week since I have spoken to Edward. The longest we have ever gone without speaking since the day we met.

Jacob and Sam were over again and we were watching _Eternal Sunshine_ so we could get even more into our scene.

While I had my turn on the phone with Emmett during his birthday call I asked what they were doing to celebrate. I felt a little shameful since I was not asking it because I cared about Emmett enjoying his birthday. I was asking it to get information about Edward.

"Just a family dinner at the house. Well, family and some, um, friends." The way he said "friends" told me what I needed to know. It wasn't his blessed DVD collection. She was there. The happy couple was together.

Then the way he said, "I love you sister, I really can't wait to get back to you guys. We'll start having fun again Bellarina," confirmed that the sadness was apparent in my voice. Emmett was trying to comfort me, no doubt having heard from Rose about mine and Edward's sudden distance, and my reaction to it.

Tonight Rose was in Bertha, asleep. Alice was in the bowl chair, curled up with Jasper's hoodie he had on the day he met us that he had left with her. Sam was in one of the chairs at our table, he didn't like the floor. Jake and I were in the Love Sac (which I was very much attached to now, Alice had been right again) and Jake's head was in my lap, my hand subconsciously playing with his hair.

It wasn't a huge ordeal like when Edward would let me touch his hair. Jacob's dark locks were soft and it was a comforting thing for me to do, but it was no match to running my fingers through the amazing bronze strands that had no other equal. It was just a habit that took the place of the finger or foot tapping when we were watching movies.

I had gotten considerably closer to Jacob in a short amount of time through our scene and through my constant need for it's distraction.

I spent all of my spare time with him for the last week because he reminded me of the character I could become to stop being Bella. He made me feel like I didn't have to feel what Bella was feeling, didn't have to worry about what Bella was or wasn't. I don't know if I was using him. I don't think so because I truly enjoyed his company.

And he always gave me hugs in the hallways at school when we were waiting to go into class and I accidentally slipped into memories of Edward and let my face show my pain. He never knew why, but he always comforted me anyway.

The movie ended and Jacob looked up to me and smiled. I smiled back and he said, "Bella we should do something fun tomorrow. We don't have class or rehearsal or anything. Let's get out of Hollywood, you want to?"

"That's a really great idea Jacob!" I was instantly searching my mind for where we should go. "I know! Disneyland!"

The thought struck me like lightening. I love Disneyland! I have only been there once since I moved to LA, way back in 1st semester with a girl that was in my class who loved Disney also.

"I've never been actually," Jake sat up and said to me. "I've always wanted to go though, so it's settled. Disneyland." He stated and made it official.

"Disneyland." I agreed back with a nod.

"Disneyland!" He cheered and hugged me. We laughed at our silliness and then they left with Sam singing "Dippity Do Dah" all the way back to their apartment.

I laid down in bed that night letting misery take over as usual, but then calming down with the thought of my adventure with Jacob tomorrow.

I fell asleep imagining Edward's beautiful smile in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

October 5th. The day the Cullens leave Forks to come back to Hollywood. 1 day before I see them again. One full week and 1 day since I have spoken to Edward. Disneyland Day.

"Jacob, I said _no_!" I was throwing a slight tantrum as we stood at the ticket window.

"Did you really just stomp your foot?" Jake laughed at me as he ignored me and handed the teller some money.

"Yes! Yes I did! You are **not** paying for my ticket Jake!" I was really angry. This made no sense to me.

"I told you Bells, it's your late birthday present. I said I was going to do something for you, why not this?" He smiled and me and I glared back. The "A Very Merry Un-Birthday" song from _Alice and Wonderland_ that just happened to come on over the speakers throughout the entrance plaza only seemed to mock me as he stared at me with his sincere face.

"Fine. I'll let you _think _you are getting away with this, but I will pay you back somehow." I folded my arms and started thinking of ways to pay him back immediately.

"Wow stubborn much?" I heard him chuckle under his breath.

He politely handed me my ticket and I snatched it out of his hand.

"I can tell that this is going to be a really fun day with the awesome way you are reacting to my present." He said sarcastically as he looked at me sideways.

I cracked an apologetic smile and broke down.

"Sorry Jake, I just don't really like people doing things like this for me. It makes me uncomfortable. I really appreciate it though. Thanks." I kind of felt bad now, but I was still going to try to make it up to him somehow.

I managed to leave out the explanation about my emotions going haywire lately at the drop of a pin due to a certain bronze haired "best friend" that I was foolishly in love with who had gone MIA recently and was breaking my heart.

"Good!" He said at my submission to his present. He smiled and it was dropped.

"Ok Jake, are you sure you are ready to experience The** Happiest** Place on Earth?!" I said excitedly as I linked my arm in his to speed up our walking. I was definitely in a better mood with each step closer to the front gates. You have to love Disneyland.

"If you think I'm ready, I trust you."

"Your life is never going to be the same." I promised him.

We walked through the gates to the magic kingdom and I let myself become overtaken with thoughts of fairy tale worlds where love always wins, and where Edward Cullen didn't effect my emotions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day I spent with Jake at Disneyland was amazing. I forgot how happy it truly made me to be there. We had gone at least once every time my family visited Riverside as I grew up and it gave me the same feeling now as it did then.

Jake and I spent the day doing anything and everything we could so he could get the full experience. We went on everything from Splash Mountain to Peter Pan. We ate at my favorite restaurant of all time, it's actually inside of the Pirates of the Carribean ride, and we wore the paper pirate hats that the little kids were supposed to wear throughout our entire meal. We took pictures in the funny bug glasses you had to wear for the 3-D Bug's Life show and made the best bug faces we could come up with. He screamed like a girl again on Space Mountain and the picture of that ride was of me literally turned to him and laughing at his screaming. We watched parades and the best show in the park, Fantasmic. And he didn't judge me when I jumped up and down during the Peter Pan scene with the real ship, or when I cheered Mickey on as he defeated the dragon, or even when I got misty eyed at the end as Mickey Mouse stood on the topmost part of the stage and created magic before our very eyes.

"Are you seriously going to cry?" He put his arm around my shoulders and I put my hands up to my face in awe. He was saying it gently, like he was actually curious.

"No... Maybe. It's just so great, you know? Every time I see the show I know it will turn out ok. I know that Mickey will save the world. It's comforting." I looked at him with my moisture filled eyes and smiled and he nodded that he understood, humoring me.

I really appreciated him in that moment. It was nice to share it with someone who was letting me be me. He wasn't telling me to calm down like my mother always did, even when I was a child. I tried extremely hard not to think about who I wished was sharing this moment with me instead, and I leaned into Jake a little more when the knot tightened and I suddenly felt weak.

I fell asleep on the way home from the extreme amount of physical and emotional rides I had gone through. Jacob and I made our way to the apartments sleepily, him walking me to my door before going to his own.

Our door still wasn't ever locked so I opened it and then turned to hug him goodbye. He was closer to me than I realized and I tripped on his foot and fell backwards into the apartment, landing in a sitting position in my door way.

In our sleepy states it was the funniest thing in the world. He fell to the ground next to me in laughter and we cracked up at my complete lack of grace. When we stopped he got up himself then reached his hand out to help me up as well.

"There's got to be something you can do about that," he smiled at me.

"Sure, I'll just go to the equilibrium doctor and see what they can do to fix me up." I retorted sarcastically. Of course there was nothing I could do about it!

"That's all I ask. You are going to put yourself in real danger one of these days. What would I do without you?" He asked that mostly in a joking manner, but it turned a little serious at the end and I blushed.

"I mean, Joel cannot complete his final project without Clementine, she's the whole scene." He said it quickly, covering the near seriousness of the previous moment.

"Please, Clementine cannot possibly remain stable without Joel, so I need you as much as you need me."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. His face got really serious and I blushed even more. I didn't mean it in anyway other than in reference to our scene partner relationship.

Yes, I had become really close with Jake in the last month. I had spent so much time with him it would have been impossible not to.

But I knew what it felt like to have someone who I actually_ needed_. I knew who it was that could keep me up at night wondering if they really needed me too. I knew who it was that made me nauseous when I started to realize that they didn't...

With that thought I was done for the night. I literally had to shake my head again to try and get those thoughts cleared out. I needed to get to my bed, the place where I could finally let them take me over and not have to constantly fight against them.

"Bells you don't look too good, I think you need some sleep." Jake said as he watched my face change with my thoughts. He still never asked what always changed my mood so suddenly, he just snapped into caretaker mode.

"Yeah, I think you're right." I hugged him and let him support most of my weight for a second. "Thank you again for going with me today Jacob, it was a really great idea to get out of here for a bit."

He murmured his agreement and then let me go. I closed the door and walked to my room, just falling onto my bed in my clothes, not bothering to change.

I looked over at the clock. 12:33am.

October 6th. The 9th day in a row Edward and I haven't spoken. The day the Cullens finally return.

I climbed under the covers but I couldn't sleep. Surprisingly enough I didn't break down either. There were too many thoughts running through my mind.

I picked up my phone and dialed. I couldn't stand it anymore.

It only took 2 rings.

"Bellarina!"

This time it did cheer me up, a little.

I was stuck in my stubbornness at this point. If Mr. Marriage didn't want to talk to me then I wouldn't waste my time calling him just to have him not pick up or not have the decency to return his supposed best friend's calls.

"Emmett! I didn't wake you up did I?" I knew he wouldn't care if I did, but I would feel a little bad about it.

"No way sister, I'm just in the back of the jeep hanging out. Jasper's driving. Don't you usually bug Edward about getting back faster than humanly possible?" He chuckled at himself and I smiled at how naive he was. He clearly didn't comprehend how much our situation had changed in the past few days. Well, how much Edward had let everything change.

"I actually haven't spoken to Edward in over a week." I know my tone was littered with annoyance.

"Oh...huh. Well do you want me to put him on the phone real quick?" He asked innocently, apparently not catching on to my tone.

"Actually, yes that would be great."

Try to ignore me now Cullen.

I heard movement and then the murmur of Emmett's voice. Then for the first time in 9 whole days:

"Hello?"

It was icy velvet again and truly a question. Emmett hadn't told him it was me.

"Hello. You are on your way back." It wasn't a question like usual. I was just talking to him for the sake of talking to him now.

"Yes we are. We've been driving since yesterday evening so we will be getting in around 8ish." He stated back to me calmly.

"I'm excited to see you."

I sighed to myself in defeat. I couldn't be mad at him. I couldn't hold on to the anger or the annoyance of him blatantly ignoring me. Anyone else and I would have been strong for days on end. But not with Edward.

He always got everything he would let me give to him.

"Me too Bella. It will be good to get back." I could tell he meant it but his voice didn't change. It was something though.

Everything he said was still void of the warmth. I wish I could see his eyes, see the emotions there. He could never keep things out of his eyes like he could his voice.

"Alright, I think I'm going to try to sleep now so I'm going to give the phone back to Emmett." He did sound tired, that's for sure.

"Ok, have good sleep."

"Thank you. You should probably get some too, it's really late." I agreed and then said goodbye.

At least he seemed concerned about me, like he really did still care. Everything would be better tonight when they got home. He was just tired.

For 9 whole days, Bella? No, you cannot chalk all his odd behavior up to fatigue. I was too tired myself, though, of trying to figure out what _was_ wrong with him so that's what I lied to myself over and over again anyway.

"So you heard we'll be home tonight?" Emmett asked me excitedly but softly.

"Yeah, I can't wait. It's been a long month." I tried to talk normally to him, but I was still fighting the feeling Edward's cold voice had left in me.

"Bella what's wrong?"

He asked with so much concern in his voice. And he called me "Bella". Not "sister" or "Bellarina" like usual. He finally heard the anguish in me.

"Is Edward by you?" I asked.

"Not really. He's in the seat in front of me so I can lay down back here, but he's got his iPod on so he can't hear me. Ed?" Emmett tested his brother, but when he got no response I continued.

"Edward has been...different lately Emmett. He stopped calling me all of a sudden over a week ago and we haven't talked again until just now and I know you didn't tell him it was me on the phone when you gave it to him. You know how we are together Em, we're best friends, that is not like us. It's not like him. Something is wrong and it just makes me sad. I miss him. He actually stopped talking to me pretty much when Tanya came back." I admitted it all to him because Emmett was probably well aware of my feelings for Edward. He'd been teasing me about it since the week we all met, after all.

"Oh sister, it will be ok." He sighed like he wanted to say more but he didn't. He simply continued, "Just give him time. We'll be home tonight and things will go back to normal. You should really sleep now so I'm going to let you go."

"Ok, thanks Emmett. Love you. See you soon."

"See you soon Bellarina."

I hung up and smiled at my love for Emmett. He said to give Edward time. I scoffed when I realized that I would.

Emmett said things would go back to normal. I had to believe him. But something was pulling at me, causing the knot in my stomach to tighten even more.

I ignored it and rolled over. They would be home tonight. Things could start to go back to normal tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It is 8:07pm on October 6th. 7 minutes past the time we were expecting them home.

"I mean, can they ever be on time for _anything_?" Alice was ranting as she paced in our living room.

She was being a bit dramatic, Edward had said "8ish" not 8 exactly. But I knew how she felt. I was sitting on the edge of what I now thought of as Sam's chair. My leg was bouncing up and down rapidly, my mind moving even faster.

At 8:09 we all got the same text at the same time. It was from Emmett.

_Home!_

Alice squealed and led us to the door where we walked as fast as possible with out actually running to the elevator, rode it down, exited, and rushed into the parking garage.

He must have texted a bit early to give us time because the big red jeep was just being turned off.

The driver side door flew open and Emmett bounded out, scooped Rose up and spun her around as he kissed her. Alice had run over to the passenger side of the jeep and I suppose her and Jasper were having their reunion privately over there.

I was so nervous it was beyond ridiculous. I shouldn't be nervous, this is my family, this is Edward, my best friend, the person I have been dying to see for 33 days.

But the knot was the worst it had ever, ever been in all 33 days. I was sort of frozen in place, about 6 feet away from the jeep.

Emmett let Rosalie go and ran over to me next before I could think or move any closer.

I hugged him as tight as I could, knowing I would never match his strong squeeze. It felt so good to be hugging my big brother again.

"Bellarina! We are home!" He was so happy about it, it actually gave me hope and confidence.

"I know you are! It's a good day!" I had a real smile on now and I was feeling real happiness.

He set me down and Jasper was right behind me waiting for his turn. I hugged him tightly too and felt so much happier in that embrace as well. He rubbed my back in a very reassuring manner. The way you would do to someone who just experienced a tragedy. He was comforting me.

When I pulled away from Jasper I noticed Edward had gotten out of the jeep. The sight of him again took my breath away, even though it was just his back.

He was side hugging Alice as she went on and on about a shirt she bought for him.

He was digging around in the back of the jeep trying to pull his bag out. Once it was released he flung it over his shoulder and turned around and faced me. I looked in his eyes for the first time in one month and 3 days.

Something was more than wrong. His eyes were wrong. They were dark and they were distant. His body language was wrong. His shoulders were slumped and his head was held a little lower than usual. And he looked tired in a way.

He was still gorgeous of course. If you hadn't known him before, or hadn't studied and memorized every detail about him as I had, you would have been stunned. I still found things to oggle, but I was overcome with sadness at the amount of things that were just wrong.

"Bella!" He smiled a ghost of my favorite crooked smile and reached his free arm out to me as he walked over.

His walk was wrong.

"Hey," was all I could get out as I sincerely smiled back at him.

He brought me into an embrace, but it was wrong too. It was only half the hug he usually gave me.

I leaned into him to try and fix it. He smelled the same at least. I took in the scent I had been forcing myself to remember every day and realized I had done a poor job recreating it in my memory.

It was the only thing about him that wasn't changed somehow.

He let go and kept walking to the elevator, alone, not even looking back at anyone. Not saying anything more. He just walked away.

I turned back to the others and just stared. All 4 of them stared back silently at me, having watched Edward walk away alone. None of them had any help for me.

I didn't cry and I didn't yell. I didn't do anything. I went completely numb.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I retreated to my apartment alone, just as Edward had. Clearly things were going to remain different from the way he treated me.

The numbness led me through the living room and into the bedroom. I had imagined the reunion so much differently than that. Especially after 9 days of not talking at all. Tanya or no Tanya we should be able to still be friends. We always had before.

Time didn't matter any more. Days didn't matter any more. I threw my cell phone on my bed and then myself next to it. Or on top of it. Or whatever. It didn't matter any more.

I had been laying face down on my bed for a while when the door opened and someone came inside.

"Bells?" Rosalie was using her careful voice.

"Hmm?" I just grunted into the pillow.

"Do you want some dinner? We are thinking pizza." She paused and then extra carefully added, "Edward went to the practice space, so it just us and Em and Jasper."

I thought about it for a second. I was hungry. Or at least I should be. Either way...

"Ok, I'm in." I said. I pulled myself up and followed her into the living room.

We put on sweaters and walked to the little pizza place a few blocks down. I didn't have any input in the order. I wouldn't really taste it anyway.

Rose and Alice talked about anything and everything to try to get me to open up. They were trying to get me to tell Emmett and Jasper about my scene with Jake, or Sam's ET impersonation, or the movies we watched while they were away.

I almost felt bad for them. I knew all their efforts were being wasted.

We got back to our apartment and ate as we watched TV.

"I'm going to take a shower." I announced as I realized that it was something I should probably do before bed.

"Bella don't you want some more pizza?" Alice asked with her little careful voice.

"Um, not really. I'm kind of full." I lied.

Well, I knew I wasn't hungry. So I must be full.

"You only took 2 bites Bell," Rose said still being so damn careful. Like their words were going to break me further.

"Oh," is all I said. I just walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The shower passed and I was in my pajamas. I went out into the living room and sat in the Love Sac just to not be in my room anymore.

No one was home. Excellent.

I sighed and grabbed my book off the table.

I read for a bit and then just let the book drop out of my hands and to the floor when I realized I wasn't really reading at all. I knew the story by heart anyway. Why was I reading something that I already knew? What is wrong with me? Why do I stay interested in things that will not ever change? Why...

But my thoughts were interrupted by Alice walking in the door with Rose.

"Hey Bells! You're still awake!" Alice was speaking in a new voice now, it was excited_ and_ careful. How creative.

"Is that an accomplishment?" I asked. I didn't say it mean, I was not mad at anyone. I said it as a joke and I was pleased when they chuckled and I knew it had come out as I intended.

"Well it is 12:30 in the morning." Rosalie replied, releasing a little bit of caution and sounding more like herself.

"Oh. I was reading."

They both glanced from my empty hands to the book that was lying on the floor, out of my reach, and then back at me with sad eyes.

Then they looked at each other and nodded, making some silent agreement right in front of me. They came over and sat on either side of me, the Love Sac providing more than enough room for the 3 of us. Alice turned and faced me.

"Bella, we know you are having a hard time because of how Edward is behaving." She paused after she said his name. She wasn't using her careful voice anymore though, she was using her regular friendly one, but they were both starting at me, waiting for me to physically react to his name or something.

I was too numb for that. They only thing that reacted was the silent contraction of the knot inside of me. On the surface I just stared back at her until I found my voice.

"Yeah I think everyone except Edward knows I'm having a "hard time". Or at least if he knows he doesn't seem to care anymore. I don't know if he's aware of it or why he's making it this way , however, because he won't talk to me about it. Or hardly anything for that matter!" I was breathing faster now. The numbness wasn't gone, I think I just felt it loosening. So I stopped talking.

Then out of nowhere Alice just said it.

"Bella, Edward and Tanya broke up."

Numbness gone.

**Ok so I couldn't resist doing it again! But it's better this time right? Are you happier? You have to be.  
**

**Oh the surprises I have in store for you guys! We are nowhere near finished here people - hehe**

**So I don't even know if I will be able to update tomorrow because I will indeed be at _comic con stalking and hopefully sexually harassing Robert Pattinson himself!_**** YAY! I may be in jail for a few days because of it, but I've come to terms with that. My friends are already collecting bail ;)**

**I will try my hardest to update tomorrow sometime if the demand is high enough, I don't want to leave you guys hanging. Or get threatened again haha  
**

**Review my friends! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. Cold Water

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer I am not.**

**A/N: Happy Chapter 15! Again I'm going to keep this quick so you can read read read!**

**Remember, I love you all and I love how much you love this story! I have now been threatened with a pool noodle as well. Lovely ;)**

**You all rock my world. I can't wait to hear your thoughts, and I can't wait to give you even more of the story after this!**

**Just let it happen...**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Cold Water

_Then out of nowhere Alice just said it._

"Bella, Edward and Tanya broke up."

Numbness gone.

"What?! Alice, what do you mean they _broke up_? Are you serious? Weren't they just practically _engaged_?" I may have asked all 4 questions at the same time, I was talking so fast. I felt like a huge bucket of cold water had been dumped over my head. I was instantly alert and very shaken up.

My heart was pounding and my head was spinning and thoughts were racing. I think the knot exploded.  
**  
Broke up**? They broke up? He told me they were getting married not breaking up!

"It happened on Emmett's birthday," Alice continued calmly. "They got into a fight or something. Jasper and Emmett don't exactly know what all happened because Edward and Tanya went outside for a walk, then like 30 minutes later Edward came in all upset and the only thing he would tell the family is that he broke up with her."

"So_ he_ broke up with _her_?" That was definitely an important detail.

Alice nodded in confirmation.

_He_ did it. Him. Not her. Edward broke up with Tanya. He had to have a reason. Things were so different the last time I talked to him. He _had_ to have a reason. A good reason. Me?

NO!

I was thinking too quickly now and that was not the correct thing to think. Where did that even come from? From all the unhealthy wishful thinking. No, not because of me, he wasn't even _speaking_ to me. But what then?

"I have to talk to him."

That was the only thing I knew for sure. Whatever the reason was it had hurt him. It had changed him. But he did it for some good reason, I know Edward and he wouldn't do something like this without a good reason, especially if it hurt him to do it.

Then it hit me. It _hurt_ him. He was in pain. Of course he wasn't going to be himself!

I sighed and I knew I needed to push everything else aside and be his friend. As much as he would let me at least. That's what he needed.

Emmett was right, things were going return to normal. I was back to pushing everything that hurt me aside to make sure I got the sparkle back in his eye and the warmth back in his voice. That was what _I_ needed.

I went to the boys' apartment that same night. Yes, it was around 1 in the morning now but Alice and Rose confirmed that they boys were still up and followed me over there.

Emmett and Jasper were watching Friends in their living room. We were seamlessly slipping back into our old routine, and that gave me strength to keep going.

I sat on the couch because I could hear that Edward was on the phone in his room. I was sitting on the side closest to his door. Jasper was next to me, Alice on his other side.

Jasper gave me a pat on the leg and a smile. He was my family too, and he was very aware of how Edward effected me. His reassuring touch made me feel a little better. Jasper was usually good for things like that.

I turned my face to the TV but actually put all of my attention on Edward's voice coming from his room. His door was half way open so I could hear most of what he said.

"I know Dad. Yeah. I know. I just really need to figure a things out...Thanks...I know, and I've realized that...I know. Love you too. Bye."

I ached at the sadness in his voice as he spoke to his father. He walked out after he hung up.

As he walked past me he looked down and smiled a fake smile, but I figured it was probably the best he could do at the moment so I smiled back. He reached down and squeezed my shoulder quickly and then kept going into the kitchen. My shoulder held onto the warmth from where he touched me.

I sat there as I heard him open the fridge, grab something, and then close it. He started walking back to his room with a water bottle in his hand, went in, then shut the door. I heard music start to play. Damien Rice. Wallowing music.

I sighed. "I'm going to bed guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tonight was clearly not the correct time to talk to him. He needed some time alone probably. I just need him to know I am here when he is ready.

I was sad as I walked back to our apartment and got into my bed but not crushed or anything near where I had been before. I picked up my phone and opened it.

_Welcome home. -Bella  
_  
I sent it off to Edward then settled into bed. The knot had returned and was the only thing with me as I slipped into dreamless sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next dayI had a full day of school and then rehearsal with Jacob. We were rehearsing in the spot we would be filming now, which was a grassy knoll on campus.

I was not diving into it as I had been before, today I was distracted rather than using it as my distraction.

Of course Jacob noticed so I apologized and we decided to end it early. He stayed at school and I drove back to the apartment alone.

I still had the knot but I was working to ignore it.

Edward was at work when I got home. Emmett had helped him get hired at a Starbucks in a Barnes & Nobel in the huge shopping center close to Beverly Hills called The Grove. It is a really nice area and Emmett was going to be transferring there soon as well. Edward was training today apparently. I got this information from Emmett.

Later that night we were hanging out in the boys' apartment when Edward got home. He looked really tired still. Not the work tired, the sad tired.

He took a shower and then came out into the living room with the rest of us. He had on his maroon zip up and it still complimented his hair and his skin perfectly, but the darkness his eyes had taken on wasn't effected. He ran his hand through his damp hair as he walked out his door and I sat up a little bit falling back in love with that subconscious habit of his.

The spot next to me on the couch was open. He sat on the floor.

I couldn't help it when my heart started to ache. I took a deep breath.

2 hours later we were playing "would you rather", a game the boys' played on the road to pass the time and apparently weren't sick of yet. Well, Emmett and Jasper weren't sick of it. Edward wasn't really speaking.

It was Jasper's turn. "Would you rather have _relations_ with Sleeping Beauty or Pocahontas?" He asked the group.

"Sleeping Beauty, she's classic." Alice said confidentially.

"Same for me. Blondes should stick together." Rose said with a smile.

"I hate Pocahontas." I replied truthfully. I do. I never liked the story or anything.

"No way!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen, even though he didn't need to. We were all literally 5 feet away. "Pocahontas all the way! She's already got "poke" in her name- so you know it's good!" He wiggled his eyebrows and his ridiculous logic made everyone laugh.

I even caught Edward chuckling. So there was hope.

The rest of the game did nothing for him though. I was more silent as well because of it.

Eventually I got frustrated and decided to just leave. We were not going to make any progress tonight, that was apparent. Besides that one chuckle he pretty much stayed blank. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was putting out my best effort to be normal, but it just _wasn't_ normal and I needed to escape for a while.

I got back to my apartment and went straight to my room and sat on the bed. I wasn't going to cry. I was just thinking, letting myself sink into the hopelessness that was being held in because it was easier to just let go whenever I got a chance to.

Suddenly Edward was in my door way just looking at me with his eyes that weren't anything like they should be.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." He said back, just as quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

Finally!

"Of course." I said and I scooted over on the bed to make room for him next to me.

He took a seat, sitting crossed legged on my bed facing me.

I turned and mimicked his position and waited.

"Bella, you probably already know this, but I know I should tell you myself anyway. Tanya and I broke up." He was still talking really softly and he was looking down at my bed.

"Yeah, I know Edward."

He didn't start again for a few moments. I waited, barely breathing.

"I did it. On Emmett's birthday." He paused again. "It was so hard Bella..." He breathed that out and then he looked up to me.

He wasn't crying at all but he looked more sad than I have ever seen him.

"Why then?" I asked almost breathless.

He sighed and looked back down. "A lot of reasons, really. It was so weird, we had just talked about getting married someday only a few days before." He ran one hand through his hair as he said this. It still drove me crazy.

"I remember." I replied. Like I could have forgotten.

He took a long time to start talking again, but this time when he did it was faster than before and I tried to take it all in.

"The marriage stuff was one last effort for me to make it right for her I guess. It was so easy to think about after readjusting to life in Forks that first week. I have tried _everything_ to make it right. No matter what I try though, we always ended back at the same place. She's changed so much, I guess I didn't see it. Well, I didn't want to see it. She's not the person I fell in love with 2 years ago. She's started living a life style I don't agree with. She was honest about it when we first moved. That's when she got these new friends and started spending all her time with them. They party a lot and are pretty vulgar."

Yeah, those were definitely not Edward's type of people. Sometimes he couldn't even stand Emmett's playful comments if they crossed a certain line.

"When I confronted her about how it made me feel when she hung out with them, how it was changing her, all she said to me was, 'Well if you were here I wouldn't need them, would I? They're all I've got now. Should I give that up too?' That was right after we met you guys I think. Talk about guilt... A few nights later she apologized and said she would take it easy. I thought we would be ok then. I thought it_ was_ ok then. There were a few incidents and we'd fight about it, but we always tried to work it out before we hung up for the night. No one said long distance was easy after all. What I didn't know was that she was just lying to me to make me think she had calmed down."

He looked up at me then and there was something in his eyes finally, but it wasn't what I was looking for. It was anger.

"She kissed another guy. It all came out in our fight on Emmett's birthday. It was at a stupid party her friends took her too while we were in Riverside recording, when her and I took a break from speaking to each other. It was sort of a break up so I wasn't sure how upset I could get. It was a weird "break". Obviously I was still angry though. Then she told me she wasn't drunk when it happened, as if that made it better. She was just _lonley_ and there was no way I could understand because we had met all of you and that's all I talked about."

That was the first time I understood what it must have been like to be Tanya all these months. As much as I hated hearing her name, how much had she hated hearing any of ours? Or even just mine? How much of our relationship had Edward let her in on? She had a right to know everything. He at least told her enough to make her use it against him.

I very nearly felt bad for her. But Edward was still talking, and still hurting, and that was unacceptable.

"Things had been so rough for us, I almost wanted to work past it again. But then I asked her if that was the only time she had kissed another guy. She told me yes but she had come really close once before. I asked when. She said May 9th."

He was staring at me now like I should have made a connection to that date.

"Bella, we didn't leave Forks to move here until May 16th."

Then I got it. She almost did it before they left. After he told her the band was moving. Before the goodbye show.

"Then it all made sense. That's why she wasn't speaking to me before the last show. That's why she was so miserable at the show. That's why she was crying in the car. The guilt. I know how it feels, believe me it's astounding how strong that feeling is. I couldn't even look at her anymore. She had already started changing before I left, so she could not use her new friends as an excuse. She was making these decisions when they were still directly going to effect me. She almost cheated on me and had no intentions of telling me about it. I told her to leave and then I went back into the house and that was that."

He wasn't looking at me anymore. Just down at the bed again.

"It's horrible because I know I still have_ a_ love for her. I mean, I've known her for so long... but I suppose I love the person I wanted her to be. The one she used to be. I don't know _her_ anymore. The woman I loved wouldn't have done any of those things."

He was practically saying the last part of his speech to himself. I just sat and watched because I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to comfort him and make him smile again. I wanted to go to Forks and hunt Tanya down and make her feel the way I am feeling right now watching my Edward in so much pain.

But I can't do any of those things. I'm not enough to really do any of those things. He's not really my Edward to do those things for.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered it to him because it's all I could think of to actually do. I reached out and set my hand on his knee.

He looked up, but not all the way. Just kind of at the wall.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you for listening. I haven't told anyone but my father the complete story. I will be fine. Clearly my life isn't going in the direction I thought it was, which is fine. I know what I need to do though. I need to move on and concentrate on the right things."

This sounded good. His voice was stronger and he wasn't speaking in such a defeated tone. I started to feel better.

But that's only because I didn't know what was coming next.

"We came here for a reason 5 or so months ago. To help the band. To give us an opportunity Forks couldn't. My brothers and I are here for a very definite reason, and so far we haven't put as much effort into that as we should. It's been really fun and I really love all of you but it's time to start focusing again."

No. Wait. No... my head started spinning... this wasn't going where I thought it was...No!

"So I just want you to know something Bella."

He looked straight at me then. There was something in his eyes. Not the anger from before. Not the happiness I desired. Determination.

I felt my mouth go dry.

"I am going to be sort of distant. For a while at least. I need to break away from the group and focus on music and the band and spend some time alone. I need to figure a lot of things out. I really need to figure myself out."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I must have looked like and idiot, but I could not think of words to talk him out of this. He was clearly determined. He just kept staring at me.

"I really care about you, and Alice and Rose of course. I'm not planning on disappearing or anything, just spending more time doing more productive things. I thought I should let you know I won't be around as much. Like I said I still care a lot about you Bella, and if you need _anything_ don't hesitate to come to me, please. I'm just making a decision not to be around the group as much for a while. Not to be distracted."

He stayed determined as I felt my eyes fill with moisture. I didn't blink though. I didn't look away even. I stared back and tried to place the same determination he had in my own eyes and all I said was, "No."

But his determination continued to bore into me and he won. "Bella I'm sorry, but it's what I have to do right now."

I literally saw the walls block me out and build up in his eyes and I felt the first tear fall.

"But I'm going to miss you." My body only allowed me a whisper.

"I'm sorry..." It's all he said and then he pulled me into a hug.

Why is he hugging me? Is he doing some sort of dramatic goodbye gesture? Who is this person that's pretending to be Edward? Where did he really go? How do I get him back?

I didn't have any answers and they wouldn't have helped anyway. He already made his decision.

I didn't even enjoy his touch because it was so false. Everything about what he was doing was so wrong.

He pulled away from me finally and for the second time in 2 days I went completely numb.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For 2 weeks he stayed true to his word and I stayed numb.

They would go to band practice right after he got home from work, giving him about 10 minutes to be around everyone. Then Emmett and Jasper would come home from practice and Edward would stay 5 blocks away in the practice space for hours and hours until he came home and practically went straight to bed.

I can't honestly say what I really did during most of that 2 weeks. I know I went to school. I know I rehearsed with Jake and it was good because it was my release again. It was the only time I allowed myself to feel because they weren't my feelings at all.

I know I hung out with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice at home. I know I hung out with Sam and Jake at school. I laughed with everyone, but I could not tell you what we laughed about more than half the time. I can't tell you many details because I was just going through the motions of living my life.

Everything was so dull without Edward. The knot was hardly a replacement for him.

I missed his voice. I missed his sweet familiar smell. I missed his laugh and his smirks. I missed his smugness. I missed his hair and his hands running through his hair. I missed him whispering funny things to me while we were in a room with everyone else, just so we would be in our own world. I missed planning our fake wedding and discussing music. I missed hearing about his parents and his house and his stupid shiny volvo. I missed the way he would ruffle my hair. I missed the way we could just look at each other and laugh about things without having to know why. I missed the way he said my name and the way he sang under his breath all the time and how he always fell asleep during movies if we weren't annoying everyone by talking through them. I missed how he would stand behind me and drum on my shoulders to whatever song was playing in his head at the time. It wasn't even a matter of being in love with him at this point. I simply missed my best friend most the time.

The worst part is that it didn't feel like a fight or even a break up of sorts. It was like a death. That's what made it so hard. The person I loved, in more ways than one, just didn't exist anymore.

I spoke to everyone about how I felt, it didn't matter to me anymore. If someone told him I missed him so much it probably wouldn't make a difference anyway. I saw the determination turn into solid walls that night.

It wasn't as if we never hung out though. I would sit next to him silently whenever he was around long enough. I still took whatever I could get, as pathetic as that sounds. He wasn't avoiding me he just wasn't as involved in what the group did.

Of course one of the only days I remember details about throughout that 2 weeks involved him. It wasn't a happy memory like I wished for though.

It was just him and I in their living room watching Friends. It was the middle of the second week. It was the first time we had been alone since the night he told me he broke up with Tanya.

It was very hard for me to be around him since he was so different, but it was better than not being around him at all. We were sitting next to each other on the couch, farther away than we used to, but not as far away as possible. It was horrible.

We weren't joking or talking over the TV. We were actually sitting there watching it. It was those subtle differences that killed me. When something particularly funny happened on the show he would turn to me and we would laugh together for a second at what had happened.

I much rather be laughing with him about a moment _we_ shared than staring at a TV and laughing next to him about a moment someone else wrote.

I had this horrible false hope that at any second he would turn to me and his eyes would be back to normal and we would snap back into our amazing friendship and he would forget all his silly "I need to be distant and find myself" crap.

All I wanted was for him to scoot closer to me. Not in any romantic way, just the way it used to be. I wanted to see his real smile when he turned to me and to be sharing a "movie snack" because we were watching something on TV for a long period of time. I wanted him to tease me about being clumsy or get excited over a new CD and force me to pause the show and listen to it right away. I wanted to hear the things he had composed and promised me I could hear when they returned from tour. I even wanted my damn birthday present he was so stubborn about, just because it would be the old Edward being stubborn about giving it to me!

I was yearning for him and he was right there next to me.

Then an episode came on where a couple on the show broke up and the mood changed dramatically.

It is the one where Ross cheated on Rachael because they were "on a break" and she forced herself to leave him even though she loved him because she said she didn't know him anymore. He wasn't really the person she loved anymore.

I looked at Edward when I felt him tense next to me and his face was stone. His eyes weren't though. They were liquid. No, they were holding liquid. He was on the verge of crying.

I had never seen this before. It instantly broke my heart. I should have remembered that episode was in this season! We have already watched it before. How did I not remember that?

I didn't think. I just said "Edward..." and reached out to him. It was instinct for me to do it.

He broke down then. He leaned into me and put his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. He silently cried for a minute and it was finally I who was comforting him after so many months of it being the other way around. I was so overwhelmed with our closeness that I had missed so much I started to let tears fall too.

He eventually sat up but kept our arms entwined.

"That's what it felt like Bella. It all came flooding back to me as we watched that scene and I couldn't hold it in." He was wiping his tears away now and sounded like he was trying to apologize for something.

"I know exactly how she felt. You don't want to do it. You don't want to believe someone you thought you knew could change that much.You just want it to be fixed." He was better now, recovering, putting his walls back up as he explained to me. I could see his eyes change as he put all the walls right back up.

I could still feel remnants of my own tears on my cheeks but I didn't dare take my arms away from his, not knowing when I would be around him with the walls down again.

He retracted his arms from mine but reached a hand up and wiped the remaining wetness from my face and smiled.

He said, "Thanks Bell," quietly and I nodded back. He got up and went into his bathroom. He came back with a tissue for me and one for him. He sat back down on the couch in the spot that set us apart from each other and he handed me my tissue.

We both turned back to the TV and before I knew it we were back in the friendship that was just the ghost of our real one. He pulled away again.

That was the only instance in those 2 weeks Edward allowed me into his world.

The only other days I have detailed memories from are due to the people who were still my family during that time.

Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all tried to distract me and bring me back into the world as myself. They all had different methods and they all succeed at least once, but nothing was permanent. The loss I felt was just too strong.

Rosalie and Alice were constantly looking for ways to cheer me up and keep me in that state. Apparently when I wasn't talking or concentrating on something specific I had a really sad look on my face. I didn't notice the difference because inside that's how I felt all the time.

Emmett was the first to cheer me all the way up, even if it was temporary.

Mostly he would just take me to lunch at Baja Fresh (a favorite of both of ours) and let me talk and talk and talk about Edward and missing him and loving him and missing him some more. Then he would give me a giant bear hug and I would let him squeeze me as hard as he could foolishly hoping maybe he could squeeze the sadness right out of me.

One afternoon, I think it was the weekend, I was laying on the couch watching him play video games. We had been the only 2 home all day, he actually had the day off which was rare, and I had wandered into their apartment looking for the Lost Cause (who Emmett informed me was being "productive" in the practice space).

I ended up cheering Emmett on as he yelled profanities at the little football players on the screen because they just would not play correctly. That alone made me smile. He was such a big kid.

"Emmett it's fun rooting for you and your little men." I threw out. And it really was. It was a comforting kind of fun.

Emmett is Emmett so he only heard one select syllable in my statement.

"Bellarina, you know what I could really go for right now? A root beer float! Doesn't that sound like the perfect thing right now?" He got so excited. I should have known he would have translated anything I said into something food related.

I sat up. I'll go along with it. There's only one thing I really crave these days, and I won't find it at the bottom of a glass with soda and ice cream, but who could deny Emmett?

"We're going to the store, aren't we?" I smirked up at him and he just closed his eyes and nodded dramatcially. "Well I need to stop by my place first and get shoes." I told him, sticking out my legs and wiggling my bare feet.

He just picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and carried me down the hall to my apartment, causing me to laugh the whole way. It was so unecessary. It was so _Emmett._

We found Alice in the Love Sac when we walked into the apartment and Emmett just said, "We're making rootbeer floats, you're either in or your out."

Alice let out a tiny excited squeal and jumped up to prove she was in. I threw some converse on and we were out, the three of us in Emmett's giant jeep.

We never got the root beer floats, however. We decided to go to Super Target on Sunset and Melrose and we got entirely too distracted. We ended up with a huge tub of sherbert ice cream instead. I still don't know how, and this time it's not because of my Loss-of-Edward-Daze. None of us could really explain how we had changed our minds and ended up with it.

So we get to Emmett's jeep and decide that we rather not sit in the apartments and risk having to share our sherbert with the others. So we planned a stealth mission.

We would park on the street, Alice would run up and into our kitchen, grab some spoons and then retreat back to the jeep and we would make away with our ice cream and the open road!

She more than succeeded. It only took her about 3 minutes to complete the mission and she even brought shortbread cookies, much to Emmett's delight. He quickly forsake his spoon and just started eating cookies dipped in sherbert.

He was driving so eventually he started making Alice and I practically feed him. Whenever he was ready for more he'd just yell, 'Sherbert me!' and whichever one of us was faster would grab a cookie, scoop, and place it into Emmett's waiting open mouth and he would proceed to make very loud yummy noises.

We had 90's music blasting and we were driving all through downtown LA. Once Emmett was so enthralled by the palm trees that were flourishing in the middle of October he let go of the wheel completely and stuck his whole giant upper body outside of the driver's side window pumping his fists and yelling, "Palm trees! There's freaking palm trees alive right now! In October! What the heck?!"

It was frightening but much to entertaining to get angry about. He could be such a big kid and he was a great distraction from any worry or sadness you had in you. I was laughing so hard I barely had control over the wheel as he hung out the window.

We even parked the jeep once and got out and explored some of the more interesting buildings in the city. We made plans to head to the beach when Emmett got a text.

"Oh girls, we have to stop by the practice space real quick, the guys are off work and we need to load the jeep for the show this weekend. The guys are already there. But then we can go to the beach!" We remained excited and headed back to Hollywood Blvd for our quick detour.

When we got there Edward and Jasper were outside with a bunch of equipment on the sidewalk, waiting.

But the totally awesome thing was, they weren't alone. Angela and Jess were there too. I was confused but I tried not to think about it.

But really, it just made no sense. What were they doing here?

We all helped load so it would go faster. Edward didn't really look at me or talk to me at all. Emmett started telling the story of our night and Alice and I got really into it too. We were all cutting each other off trying to explain things better than the person who started the story. In the end it was just us laughing at ourselves and Jasper trying to humor Alice with a few small chuckles.

We finished up and Emmett invited all of them with us to the beach but Jasper was tired and Edward was a shut in now. I didn't even listen to what Angela and Jess said.

I had written them all off before Emmett even finished inviting them and I was letting the numbness take back over as I watched Edward go back up into the practice space. It didn't work though because as we drove away I noticed Angela and Jess follow him in.

I don't remember the beach adventure very much because all I could really think about was Angela and Jess and Edward and the practice space.

Again, why were they even there?

So Emmett and the Sherbert Escapades were the first small success despite the prectice space issue.

It was followed shortly by the second small success, this time instigated by Rosalie.

It was the night after Edward's small breakdown actually. Rose decided I needed to get out of the apartment since it had worked so well when Emmett got me to go out. She grabbed my keys and drove Alice and I around Hollywood in my car with the windows down. We just drove.

The wind felt good on my face and the lights flashing by on Sunset Blvd were beautiful. It reminded me that life still existed outside of my Edward-less world.

All of a sudden Alice popped in the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack and they started singing. It was very amusing and made me laugh, but I didn't really join in at first.

Then the Gaston song came on. Rose took over and made me and Alice giggle as she made her voice as manly as possible and sang to me as if I was Gaston:

_"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston__  
__Looking so down in the dumps__  
__Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston__  
__Even when taking your lumps__  
__There's no man in town as admired as you__  
__You're ev'ryone's favorite guy__  
__Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you__  
__And it's not very hard to see why._

Then Alice joined in for the chorus:

_No one's slick as Gaston__  
__No one's quick as Gaston__  
__No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston__  
__For there's no man in town half as manly__  
__Perfect, a pure paragon__  
__You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley__  
__And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on"  
_  
That went on through the whole song until they turned to me, indicating I had to sing Gaston's very famous line:

_"And every last inch of me's covered with hair!"_I hadn't given in during the first part of the song, but I couldn't resist and I surprised them when I used my most manly voice I could muster and belted it out. There was part of me still alive and still willing to come out and play. It was good to know.

After that we were cracking up and they actually had me laughing with my whole self for the first time in a while.

Rosalie continued to sing that song to me in her manly voice as we laid in our beds later that night, forcing me to smile as I fell asleep. It was a nice change even if it only lasted for that one night.

This brings us to Jasper's small success. Again, with the help of Alice.

Jasper would often comfort me with a pat on the back or a hug or simple touch. He wouldn't speak of what was really bothering me, but would talk to me normally, not like I was as wounded as I was. It was a good tactic, original, but nothing that pulled me out of numbness.

One afternoon, however, he and I were playing Halo (another thing we bonded over) and Alice was on the floor next to us just watching us play and sketching away at some fashion designs she was playing around with. It was her other passion and career option. She was very talented in it and I loved seeing her designs whenever she finished some.

She wasn't doing anything too serious at the moment though so she was just doodling with the Sharpies we had bought a while ago for the grand game of tag.

Jasper had just lost to me for the first time ever, I was really focused in my new state of needing distractions, and I was sort of teasing him about it.

Ok, I was boasting. It didn't take much these days. Any small victory counted.

"Jasper. I just want to point something out to you." I said very seriously, like I had an actual fact and was having normal conversation with him.

He sighed. Almost knowing what was coming. In a very bored tone he asked, "Yes Bella?"

"I _seriously_ just killed you. And not even once, or twice. Like 25 times. _In a row_. That's pretty bad Jasper." I couldn't stiffle the giggle now.

It was such an accomplishment for me. He usually beat me within 3 or 4 minutes. And he usually gloated in his own Jasper like way about it. He knew he was good.

"Yes I am aware of that thank you." He said in a defeated and slighly annoyed tone.

"Awe Jazz are you sad? Do you need some tears?" Alice teased him further. She reached up with the light blue Sharpie that was in her hand and made a small mark on his face.

"Alice..." He warned with a serious look. I could see the sides of his mouth twitching though. I was giggling and Alice was making an over dramatic face.

"What's wrong Jazzy? Are the mean girls picking on you?" As she said this she made her voice extra pouty to match her face and threw me a magenta Sharpie behind his back and she made 2 more "tears" on his face with her own.

He was so fast I barely got the lid off of my Sharpie before he had two in his own hands, lids off in defensive mode, one pointed at each of us on either side of him.

We were all up on our feet now and it was almost a dance. Two against one didn't seem fair until he started moving and dominated us! I had green and orange and even some light blue lines all over me.

At one point Jasper threw his shirt off so as not to get it marked on and it was a bit distracting for a few seconds, I have to admit.

The boy was not literally blood related to me and for the first time in my almost 6 months of knowing him I was more than grateful for that. It definitely distracted Alice more than me though, and he got her on the couch, pinned, while he just green and oranged her all over.

She was sqealing in protest and I was right there to save her, but he was stronger than both of us together. What was with these Cullens? You expected the strength from Emmett, but the other 2 were also insanely strong when they focused it.

Eventually he had both of us pinned on the floor and we were done for. His green and orange out weighed all the light blue and magenta and we surrendered. He stood on the couch and raised his Sharpies high in victory.

Only then did we notice the 3 guys in on the patio directly across from the boys' apartment staring directly into the open sliding glass window, eyes wide and jaws dropped at what they had just seen occur between the 3 of us.

The fits of laughter that kept us on the floor for a few minutes longer were the last small success any of them had with me in that 2 weeks.

They were all so wonderful, and most of the time I was just numb.

But I stopped being numb the weekend of that second week.

The boys had a show. It was their first show back, so it was kind of a big deal for the little community that started to follow their every move.

I sat in Alice's room and let her do what she wanted with me. The results were good, I had to admit. It didn't matter of course, to me it never did, but now it really didn't because I knew Edward wouldn't be commenting on the outcome again no matter what. He probably wouldn't even look at me long enough to notice a difference. But I still couldn't deny her talents in making me "decent".

We got to the show and saw Jess and Angela with Mike and Tyler, the last 2 we hadn't in over a month. It was nice and I tried my best to listen as they told us what they were up to, trying catching a hint as to why Jess and Angela would visit the practice space, but I was actually scanning the room to find Edward.

I found him and felt better once I knew his location. He may not be "hanging out as much" but I still made sure I always knew exactly where he was. It just made me feel better I guess.

He was talking to a girl I didn't recognize. Ok, now I can go back to pretending I care about how Tyler and Mike mooned the Amtrak train last weekend in Santa Monica...

It wasn't until I looked away it hit me.

_Wait. He's talking to a girl._ And now, he's single.

It all came crashing down on me then. He's single! He's in a band, he's gorgeous, and he's available.

I nearly collapsed right there when I made the realization. I literally let my head drop in defeat.

This is going to be hell! It was hard enough to watch before when he wasn't single, but now how was I supposed to get through shows?

_I _couldn't have him now, and I definitely couldn't have him before, I know, but the fact that I knew all these other bimbos couldn't have had him before either had made things at shows a lot easier.

I tried to ignore him the rest of the night so I didn't have to see him interacting with random girls. It wasn't hard because he didn't make an effort to hang out around me, like I expected.

The interesting thing was Jess, Mike, Angela and Tyler seemed to be ok for him to be around. Oh sure, he hung out with_ them_ all night.

The only time anything felt normal that night was when they took the small stage. He walked up to me where I was next to Rose and Alice in the front row and took out his cell phone and handed it to me.

He smiled at me then and it was my Edward for a brief moment. It was the first time I had seen him in so long.

I was trapped in that moment of familiarity. He always had me hold his cell phone while he was on stage before because he hated having it in his pocket while he performed. Now here he was, handing it to me again as if nothing had changed. As if it were a month and 1/2 ago.

I reached out and took it and he said "Thanks Bell" with the smile still on his face. Then he turned around and the show started. He didn't look at me at all while he performed, also just like before.

The rest of the show passed with him being new unfamiliar Edward. I gave him his phone back after they were done and he smiled again and said thanks again but it was fake and immediately after Mike came up to him rambling something about a cover song.

I didn't care so I walked away.

Things got even more interesting when I noticed that the rest of the show Edward spent at Angela's side.

That's about when I started to shed the numbness for good.

I was never near enough to them to know what they were talking about, but they were just leaning against a wall talking and laughing.

Maybe I don't like her as much as I thought I did.

We got back to the apartments and it was back to the old routine. We ended up in the boys' living room where a sing a long started to some Jimmy Eat World songs then transferred into some Maroon 5. I was on the couch closest to his door again and Edward was on the floor to my left, but not directly next to me. Angela was right next to him. It was awesome.

After a few songs the guitars got set aside and conversation broke out though no one really moved, except for 2 people.

Edward got up from his place on the floor and Angela followed as they went into his bedroom and shut the door.

They walked right past me and I just stared ahead until I heard the door close.

The second the door shut Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all turned their heads to me, all with looks of worry on their faces. And with good reason.

"That's awesome." I stated sarcastically.

It was not a bucket of cold water being thrust at me this time, it was like a glass of it being poured slowly down my center, the iciness sliding down me and slightly burning as it krept inch by inch. I let it get to the bottom of me then I got up and walked out, the numbness fully and completely replaced with a venomous monster.

I wasn't numb anymore and I hated it. I tried to get it back but the jealousy was already too alive in me.

**Not much to say... At least it's not really a cliffy this time, right?**

**So much more to come! **

**Review crew assemble!!**

**LOVE YOUS**


	16. Save a Dance

**Disclaimer: Even though I saw Stephanie Meyer at comic con yesterday (whoo) I did not steal her identity or anything else she owns from Twilight. I did steal Robert though ;)**

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Seriously, words cannot describe how you make me feel! I can't believe the amount of support and enthusiasm ozzing out of every review. It's more than I deserve. Thank you so much. **

**I got more reviews than ever for the last chapter, which floored me. I also suggest that the review crew start a support group for Chapter 15, as most of you had a very hard time with it. Believe me, I understand. I will be join the Chap 15 support group myself!**

**I tried to respond to as many of the reviews as I could yesterday, but it was incredibly hard. I usually respond to them all because I want you guys to know that I_ really really _appreciate it, but being at comic con yesterday was a bit... distracting? hehe Every review that came in during the 7 hours I was waiting for the Twilight panel (every second was worth it, obviously) I was able to respond to. But the rest of the day my attention was diverted, and then last night I was wiped out from being up at 5am and expending a lot of energy yelling my support for the Twilight panel.**

**It was amazing you guys. If you want details about the panel I know that transcripts and videos are already up on many sites. Or ask me, I'm more than happy to gush about it :) I have a small thing against Kristen Stewart, but besides my slight annoyance at that everyone and everything about it rocked. They showed us the entire beginning of the fight scene in the ballet studio. All the way from Bella entering it to right before the other Cullens show up after Edward. It was amazing. The clip they showed at the MTV Movie awards was nothing compared to this. **

**Anyway I will stop talking about that and get back into IEWIS land. I'm sorry this A/N is so long, but we have some things to address:**

**1. A lot of you are concerned about sweet Angela turning into the bad guy. "Why not Lauren?" is the question I got all day yesterday. A few reasons, but the first and most prominent one is that one of my best friends is named Lauren and when I told her about doing this story she very kindly asked me that if I were to include a Lauren character, not to shed any bad light on her because it was a bit sad for her every time that happened. As a friend I promised, therefore I just used Angela instead.**

**2. This is the chapter that features "Amie", the Damien Rice song that's listed on my profile (with a link) as the featured song for a future chapter that you should get to know. Maybe listen to it before you read continue if you haven't yet. I promise it will make it better. **

**3. Read this chapter and remember that this story works very differently from others, and I really really appreciate your patience and enthusiasm for it's rocky road! I'm really just trying to be different and interesting and true to the story in my heart.**

**Ok kids - enough of me! Time for the show:**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Save a Dance

Another week went on pretty much like the previous two. The only differences being I was constantly in pain now and Edward was around even less.

He was apparently doing vocals on a cover song with the other band. You know, the one Angela is in. This meant when he wasn't at work or at his own band's practice he was at theirs. It was really very awesome.

I hung out with Jake even more because of it. We filmed our scene that week and it went great. I was so eager to be Clementine and not Isabella by that point I wished we were doing a remake of the whole movie and not just the one scene.

Jake and Sam came over the night Jake and I filmed to celebrate it going so well. Sam and Rose had filmed their scenes earlier in the week so it was a celebration for us all.

It was now Friday night on that third week of living with new and distant Edward and things were about to start to change, again, and it caught me completely off guard, again.

The show this week was on Saturday so we had the whole night on Friday to hang out at home.

Edward was at cover song practice. Jasper and Emmett were in our apartment when Jake, Sam, and I arrived. I wasn't sure how it was going to be with the Cullens (the ones that actually hung out with us now) and Sam and Jake all hanging out together. Not that I didn't think they would get a long, it was just weird for me to imagine all of us being together at the same time. They were almost two different parts of my life.

We were watching _Sasquatch Hunters_, Sam's pick of course. It's horrible, which is what makes it so very wonderful.

It made me honestly laugh because it was so bad and Emmett's and Sam's comments about the cheesiness of the movie only added to the experience. I should have known those two would be hilarious together.

I was in the Love Sac again with Jake's head in my lap. Rose and Em in Bertha, Alice and Jasper in the bowl chair, Sam in his faithful chair at the table.

We were laughing at Sam's impression of the Sasquatch (which was much like the one he did of ET, but with a deeper voice) when our door opened and Edward walked in.

I had gotten very used to the jolt that went through my insides when he walked in a room these past few weeks.

It was my body's new reaction to him. I instinctively got excited when I saw him and I've always reacted to him that way but now I had become used to ignoring him on the surface unless he decided he wanted to talk. So far besides the very few real moments we had shared it was always only a little joke here or story there. He was so disconnected the whole time. None of it gave me hope or happiness like it used to.

I had finally come to terms with the fact that my Edward, for the most part, was gone and I had no idea how to make him come back. I didn't give up any time I could get with him though, I still felt entirely drawn to him. I probably always would. I wanted to believe he was still in there but I also didn't expect much from him anymore.

I followed his every move without showing it as he quickly said hi to everyone and walked across the room and sat in the chair next to Sam, a little behind me and to me left.

I continued to watch the TV but I no longer knew what I was watching due to his presence. My fingers were still running through Jacob's hair in habit and I was trying very hard to concentrate on anything but Edward when suddenly I felt it.

He's looking at me. I tilted my head a bit to get him in my peripheral vision to make sure, even though I knew it.

He _was_ looking at me. I actually got nervous. I had been disconnected to him for so long I'd lost all my defenses against him. Also he hadn't really looked at me so intently since the day they left for tour.

When it was too much to handle I just turned my head and looked straight back. It was like a magnet.

I wasn't expecting what I saw when I connected with him. His eyes... they were alive!

He smiled his crooked smile at me as he gave a little wave and it took everything in me not to get up right there and jump him. Not in the way I usually wanted to, not _that_ way. In a celebratory way because I had missed that smile so much. I almost wanted to thank him for it. It was so defined by that look in his eyes. **Him**.

I just simply smiled back though, confusion probably painted all over my face. I couldn't figure out why he was giving me that look again. I searched every thought I had but I couldn't figure out what had brought him back all of a sudden.

All too soon it was gone.

Jacob had started laughing at something I missed due to the moment Edward and I had just shared and he was patting my calf trying to get my attention on Sam who was doing something ridiculous.

I saw Edward's eyes flash down to Jake as the smile disappeared. He glanced back up at me so quickly I almost didn't catch it, and then he turned himself towards Sam and his back was to me. He started laughing mechanically with the rest of the room and I worked to push away thoughts of why Edward would glance at Jake like that.

Maybe I'm starting to have full on dellusions of him. That cannot be good.

Jake was still talking to me as I pretended to listen to him but I kept my thoughts on Edward. I kept coming so close to getting him back but he was only allowing it for short moments. It was so frustrating.

Before the movie ended Edward had turned his gaze back to me but I never looked directly at him again. I was sure his eyes were going to be guarded like they always were now and I hated seeing that. It didn't feel as intense as it had before so I kept my attention on the movie and the small comments Jake would make to me every few minutes.

After the amazing cinematic feature finally ended Alice talked Jake, Sam, Rose and I into attempting the dances we were learning in our Dance and Movement class. We had been studying the Jive and now we were on the Waltz.

Alice was the most entertained by our struggling since dancing was a solid part of her musical theatre training and she was very comfortable doing it and we weren't. I could hear her delighted squeals as Jake and I turned about the room, she was the best cheerleader for the 4 of us amatures.

I was as clumsy as ever but I could make it most the way through class without falling now. Partnering dances heloped a lot. I had never danced with Jacob in class before, my partner was a different Jake who "palyed for the other team" if you catch my drift. We were pretty good together though and Rose and Sam actually tripped up first, but it was mostly because Sam decided to improv a dip in the middle of a step because Emmett kept chanting "Dip her! Dip her! Dip her!"

Rose really never had a chance now that those two knew about each other.

I was laughing and clutching Jake as he and I tried to stay in time with Rosalie and Sam, and then dodge them when the dip gave out, but all in all the four of us were pretty lost without the teacher leading us no matter what we did.

Everyone was enjoying it though. Edward was just staring from the kitchen but I caught the fake smile a few times. Once it might have been real when I did trip and landed on top of Emmett and Bertha, but I can't be too sure. I _was _falling at the time.

Before everyone left Emmett invited Sam and Jake to their show the next night. Everyone agreed it was a great idea and they seemed pretty excited about it. Edward just nodded and smiled his fake smile, which annoyed me.

The apartment cleared out when the dancing was done and I got a bow from Jacob after our dance which actually made me blush because it was so gentlemanly. I also got a fake hug from Edward as he left which made me feel more distant from him than ever. I usually felt that way when I had to put up with the fake him right after he gave me a moment with the real him though.

I held on a bit longer to the hug than I should have and he kept his gaze on me until he walked out the door and down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next night brought on the show with the big cover song. I was actually excited to hear it, Mike and all them were good musicians and with Edward's vocals they were probably going to sound great. They had informed us at the beginning of the night the song they were covering was "Working for theWeekend" by Loverboy. An excellent choice if you ask me.

I would have been even more excited except Edward had been picked up by Angela earlier in the afternoon so he could rehearse with them some more before the big show. He was riding to the show with them as well. It all worked out pretty awesome.

They got there after we did and I was surprised when Edward actually managed to pealed himself away from her for a while to mingle with other people.

Yes, jealousy had taken me over at this point.

They still never touched or looked flirty, which kind of made it worse. I felt so utterly replaced by her it was insane. If it wasn't attraction then what was it she had that I couldn't give him? Why couldn't he be close like that with me again? What made it so easy for him to spend time around Angela?

I scoffed and went to find Jake. He and Sam had ridden with us to the show but I had separated myself to calm down after Edward showed up.

The boys' were going to play first, before we got to hear the cover song. I was standing in our usual spot in the front row with Rose, Alice, Sam, Jake, Jess, Mike, Tyler, and of course awesome Angela. Sam and Jake were actually sort of behind us since the group was sort of large and Jake was leaning on me and we were all talking as a group.

What we were talking about I don't really know, however, because Edward was off to the side waiting for the others to be done setting up. He was sitting on an amp and staring at me. The walls were still up in his eyes and the green was still darker than it should be, but I felt him looking at me and it was driving me crazy.

I ignored it as best I could and I was relieved when it was time for them to start because it meant he had to stop.

He walked onto the stage and right up to me, turning his gaze to me again but less intensely. He smiled sweetly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was an odd look I'd never seen before. The smile was almost too sweet. It wasn't the fake one and it wasn't the dazzling real one. It almost looked like a predator trying to lure their prey into them. I was oddly attracted to it though. Something must really be wrong with me.

I reached up and grabbed it, fulfilling my duty, and smiled back just as sweetly but kept my eyes hard as I looked up at him.

Pathetically enough as I stuck his phone into my own pocket it still made me feel very special and I couldn't help but hope Angela noticed.

He caught me off guard by winking at me before quickly turning his back to the crowd to start the show.

I was confused again, but I dropped it when they started the first song. I really did love their music and I let myself get lost in it. It was upbeat and fun and everyone in the room started dancing around not caring what they looked like, as usual. I turned back to Jake and Sam every few minutes and they seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot too which made me happy.

My favorite song of theirs started and I had no idea Edward was going to surprise me yet again.

It was the middle of their set (we knew it by heart now of course) and through the first 3 songs Edward had faithfully not looked directly at me. I pretty much loved it now because it gave me a sense of normalcy at these past few shows. I could pretend nothing had changed, even if it was only during the 30 or so minutes they were on stage.

Then, without warning, he changed that on me too.

It was on a line I had sung a hundred times before myself at shows or to the CD, but I realized I had never really heard the words until that night.

He was on the edge of the stage leaning into the crowd as usual. Then suddenly he was right in front of me, his eyes locking on mine, the green bursting with life. I forgot about everything else as he sang directly to me:

_"Well don't you worry darling,  
You're not helpless if you're hurting,  
Because love will find a way..._"

He nodded slightly on the last line and then he was gone. I blushed horribly, I could feel it. He didn't look at me again throughout the whole set.

I made it through the other songs as normally as possible but played that one moment and line over and over again in my head.

What the hell is he doing?

I hung out with Jake, Sam, Alice and Rose outside as Edward,.Emmett, and Jasper were inside mingling with the crowd as was expected of them.

Jake had his arm around me, as he often did these days, and I was leaning into him enjoying not having to put as much effort into being upright, as I often did these days. The past month had taken a lot out of me. The past 3 weeks specifically since _someone_ couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to stay distant or not.

Maybe he didn't know he was doing it. He was so horribly stuck on being distant and "finding himself" in his stupid distance. But then why is it ok to hang out with Angela and the others so often? How come they aren't distracting him from focusing on the right things? Why can he hang out in his room with her but not me? Is it really because they are musicians too? As long as music was involved it was ok to hang out?

Ugh, why didn't I keep up with those piano lessons my mother forced me into when I was younger?

My endless thoughts were interrupted by Jake whispering in my ear.

"Um, Bells, Edward Cullen is staring at you."

My breath hitched and I looked up. Jacob was chuckling because he didn't understand the situation. I'd never opened up to him about anything that concerned Edward. He found this amusing. I definitely did not.

Edward was leaning against a wall right by the door "talking" with Mike and Tyler if you could call it that. He wasn't even facing them. I looked right at him, but not into his eyes, just his face. I didn't want to know what his eyes held this time, it was too much for me to handle either way.

I mouthed "What?" at him and raised my eyebrows.

He just smugly tilted his head to the side and gave a little shug that meant "nothing".

I was annoyed. He looked smug and irresistable when he did it, but I was annoyed. I looked back to the group I was in but I felt him looking at me still.

Alice noticed our little exchange and quickly grabbed my elbow and took me around the corner where we were away from any of our friends.

"Spill." She was going to try this again.

"Alice, seriously, there is still nothing to for me to spill so you have to stop doing this!" I was taking out my annoyance at Edward on her, but I hardly felt bad about it because it was so strong in me.

She sighed. "Ok, I believe you. I'm probably asking the wrong person anyway..." She tried to walk away but this time it was my turn.

I grabbed her arm and planted her in front of me again.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I don't need her playing games with me too.

"Please Bella, like Rose and I haven't been watching every look that Edward has been giving you all night. You have to be going crazy!" She had that right.

"Yeah, actually I am. What the hell is he doing? I mean, first he tells me I'm his best friend and all this other crap before they leave for tour, then they leave and I have to deal with that, then he decides to marry Tanya, then - surprise surprise - that turns out to be the _worst idea ever_..." I was ranting now and she laughed at that little comment, "_then_ he comes back and acts like a freaking zombie and pushes me out of his life almost completely for 3 weeks except for select times when he decides -not to be my friend again, no!- but to play some dumb game where he melts me with his eyes for no apparent reason at all! What am I supposed to do? I just want my best friend back!"

Wow. I guess she did get me to "spill" after all. It kind of felt good.

A smile was playing on her lips. I assumed it was because the first half of my speach was dripping with sarcasm, a feature Alice really appreciated about me when I was upset. But then she just said, "Jacob."

Not what I expected. "Um...what?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you not see?" She was being dramatic now. "The boy is definitely falling for you. You have to know! After all the movies and the sharing of the Love Sac and the nights at our apartment, and Disneyland..."

I couldn't believe she was suggesting that Jacob was interested in me. He was my scene partner. My distraction. My stable world outside of my hopeless Edward world. If this was true everything would be ruined.

"No way." I responded confidentially more to stop my thoughts than anything. I refused to even entertain the idea."We are just friends. We are young adults and people our age who are friends hang out like that all the time and it doesn't have to mean anything more than that to either one of them."

She smirked. "Oh yeah? Just like you and Edward, right? How all your time together didn't mean_ anything_ to either one of _you_?" She emphasized "you" to make her point.

Why does she always have to be right?

I put my hand up to my head to try and keep it stable. "Ok, so let's just pretend Jacob could possibly, maybe be a tiny bit interested in me." She smiled in satisfaction. "What does that have to do with Edward?"

"It's called jealousy Bella." She sounded like she was speaking to a 2 year old. "It's a bitch but it works wonders."

She was absurd. First with this crazy Jacob liking me theory, and then with the impossible Edward is jealous talk. "Ok Alice, you're losing it."

With that I walked away and but her little legs caught up with me and she said quietly "You don't see the way Jake looks at you, it would drive me crazy too if I knew I gave you up, even as a friend, and got replaced by him."

And with that our conversation was over and we were back with the small group, my head even more full of questions than before.

Right after we joined the others, and before Edward could start staring again, Angela gestured towards everyone that it was time to go back in and start their set.

The plan was to play "Working for the Weekend" as the last song in their set so Edward was not needed until then.

We took our places on stage left, completely on the side. Since we had comeback in so late it was the best option to be close to the stage. We never really stayed in the very front for thier band anyway but we always danced along a bit, supporting them.

Edward was sitting on the same amp he was earlier which was on stage right, which put him directly across from us now.

This time I was in the back row or our little group and I'll admit I was hiding a little bit. Rose, Alice and Jasper were in front. Emmett was next to me with his arms around Rose, Jake and Sam to my other side.

Of course he returned to staring at me.

I didn't look at him though. I pretended to be into the music and every so often Jake would lean in and tell me something and I would giggle back, pretending to pay attention to him too. No matter what Alice said I would have to deal with any Jacob issues later. I need to keep myself occupied on anything but the perfect bronze haired boy across from me. Anything to let Edward know he wasn't going to win whatever odd little game he was playing. Jealousy or no jealousy it wasn't fair to me and I am through acting ok with it.

Their set passed quickly and before I knew it Edward turned his gaze from me and took the stage as they announced him and the cover song. The small crowd went wild, it really was a fun idea.

Edward sang the song perfectly and they got the whole room moving. He spent a lot of time on stage next to Angela, who played the keyboard, and I couldn't stop the burning feeling in my stomach each time she sang with him in the mic or he playfully bumped her with his hips.

The song ended and despite the Angela situation I really enjoyed it. We all danced and sang together, Sam and Jake even knew this song and they sang it all the way home in the car to the delight of Rose and Alice and I.

We left the show earlier than usual since the boys' had packed the jeep while waiting for Edward to play with the other band. When we decided to leave Edward got into Angela's car to drive with her back to the apartments.

Again, it was just incredibly awesome.

My car got home first with Jasper and Emmett pulling in right behind us. We all went up to our floor and straight to the boys' apartment. We hung out in the living room and Emmett was burning Sam and Jake a copy of their CD since they enjoyed the show so much.

Mike and Tyler entered the apartment by coming through the courtyard hopping the patio and entering through the sliding glass doors. Angela, Jess and Edward weren't too far behind them, but came in through the door and proceeded directly into the living room.

I felt the jolt but continued listening to Jasper as we stood in the kitchen and he told us a story about when they were younger and he actually managed to beat Emmett in one of their wrestling matches.

"Dude you totally cheated and used the stairs to your advantage!" Emmett yelled from their room.

"Don't listen to him, I won fair and square and he still can't handle it." Jasper had a smug grin on his face.

"Jasper. Stairs?" I questioned him. It didn't sound good.

"Well yes, there were stairs involved at the end." He still looked smug but there was a note of hesitation.

"How involved?" Rosalie asked.

"He pushed me down them!" Emmett interjected. Apparently he had better hearing than Jasper accounted for.

"Jasper!" All 3 of us girls gasped and Alice swatted his arm. It seemed like such an un-Jasper like thing to do.

"What?! You try being cornered by that bear and see how you react! I was a _child_ and he was not that much smaller when we were young!" His face was serious as he raised his volume as he defended himself. We all started laughing and Edward walked by us and into the kitchen as he said that.

"Are you telling them about when you shamelessly pushed Emmett down the stairs and mom almost had a heart attack?" He asked with a smirk.

"My boyfriend is a monster." Alice groaned into her hand.

We all chuckled and Edward defended his brother."No Alice, I would have done the same thing. He was relentless. Remember when he ran my head through that window?" I accidentially snorted out a laugh really loudly when he said that. I couldn't help it. I hadn't been too far from doing the same in the past few weeks, just to see if I could get him to wake up.

He gave me a questioning and slightly hurt look and I just gave him a smug one back. A little light flickered into his eyes and then he grabbed the water bottle he came in for originally and went back into the living room as Rosalie said "Your poor mother." and shook her head in pity.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good thing our dad is a skilled doctor." Jasper chuckled. Then he put his arm around Alice and we all migrated into the living room where the guitars were picked up and the sing a longs started as usual.

Everyone settled in around the room. Edward was on the couch with Angela right next to him, just as awesome as ever, Jess was next to her, Tyler next to her.

The rest of us formed a semi circle around the couch. I was in between Jake and Jasper and directly across from Edward.

He wasn't staring at at me now which was a relief. He was looking down at the guitar he was playing. We were singing Jason Mraz and Jack Johnson tonight, softer songs than usual. After a while Jasper, who was one of the 3 with guitars tonight, changed it up and started singing "The Blowers Daughter" by Damien Rice.

It's a beautiful song and everyone joined in softly right away, Edward and Jess matching their guitars with Jasper's.

But during this song he did it to me again. Not the only the staring... he surprised me with the real him.

It started out normal. We were singing the song as a group:

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky_

But as the next line started Edward moved his gaze up directly on me and I felt it so strong I couldn't refuse my body's urge to look back. It was even more powerful because of the line we had gotten to in the song:

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...  
_  
I turned about 7 shades of red and instantly stopped singing after the first time he sang it to me. And he was singing it directly to me as if no one else was around for miled. The rest of the group kept singing the entire 6 times the line was repeated but I didn't hear them. The only thing that I heard or saw was Edward.

His eyes were smoldering.

I was breathless. I was hopeless. I was so in love with him, more than ever before.

The song continued and I tore myself away from his eyes as the lyrics became less intense. I felt him still staring but I just kept my eyes on the floor trying to make my face and heart return to normal. We actually were in a room full of people after all.

I heard in the background of my thoughts the second verse begin. I let all the other voices fade back into my head, trying to create a distraction for myself, but Edward's was still the most prominent:

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

And then I had to tighten my resolve not to look up as the song came back to:  
_  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...  
_  
I felt his eyes calling me to look at him again but I couldn't. The magnet was back but I had to resist. His tone and the feeling of his eyes on me were begging me to look to him, practically demanding it actually. It was too much for me I had to keep forcing myself to stay calm. How does he do this to me? _Why_ does he do this to me?

The next lines are sung by a female in the original song and of course Mike was using a humorous falsetto voice. That helped distract me a little. Even above that though, I could hear the velvet calling to me:

_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to,  
Leave it all behind?_

He never gave up staring. I let myself look up a little and stared at the bottom of the couch where I could only see his feet.

I was fighting against the urge to look and the love I felt and I was holding strong until the last part of the song arrived.

I not only heard Edward's velvet intensify but so did his playing. He was strumming louder than the rest of the group and his intake of breath was sharp. I broke down and locked into his eyes as he started to sing to me:  
_  
I can't take my _**_mind _**_off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind..._

He stopped singing and playing and seemed a bit out of breath, exactly the way I felt, but he kept his smoldering emerald gaze on me as the rest of the group finished the last line quietly as in the song:

_'Til I find somebody new._

I barely noticed it because I was mesmerized by the intensity of the moments that had passed between Edward and I. Everyone around me seemed to be talking and strumming new prospects of sing a long songs but I was still just staring at him.

His face was very serious and I couldn't handle it. My insides were on fire, but it wasn't the jealous fire I that had been fueling all week. My head was pounding, not in pain, in confusion and desire. I had to get out of there before I exploded.

I mumbled an excuse about going to our apartment to grab something and I tripped as I flew out of the apartment and practically ran down the hall. I ran into the bathroom and just leaned my palms on the counter and stared in the mirror.

My normally impossible brown hair was wildly curled, thanks again to Alice who really enjoyed that look on me for shows now, and it actually looked really pretty. But I was looking into my own dull brown eyes, something she couldn't fix, and I was trying to talk myself out of my insane thoughts.

None of it made any sense. All I wanted was my best friend back. That's all I've wanted for so long. Not this crazy mixed up half friendship full of moments that I didn't understand at all. I've wanted my _real_ friendship back with him for what felt so much longer than 3 weeks now.

But I've wanted_ him _for even longer. All of him.

He was available now, but he was more distant than ever. More out of my reach than even that first day I saw him on the street.

If he really wanted something from me he could just reach out and take it. He had to know that! Everyone else knew! He didn't need to play games with me if he really wanted me. That's how I knew that could not be it. Jealousy was not fueling it. Alice was wrong.

So why was he looking at me like that? Why did he sing those lines to me tonight with those eyes and that voice?

I made and audible "ugh" and pushed off the counter as I realized I didn't have any answers for myself - just more questions, more frustration, and more sorrow for the Edward I had lost. At least I knew who I was with that Edward. At least I had a real place in his life then.

I went into the living room and threw Damien Rice into the stereo. Wallowing music.

I skipped over "The Blowers Daughter" being afraid I couldn't handle it again and I just sat in Sam's chair with my head in my hands.

A few songs passed but I didn't move. I simply let the music take me over- all the sadness of it, and the passion... the feelings it conveyed that I never fully could.

From behind me I heard the door open and I prayed it was anyone but him. I needed a break.

I didn't look over but I felt him. I felt the jolt and then a million other things at once.

Fear. Hope. Frustration. Anger. Desire. Joy. Warmth. Confusion. Love.

I swallowed hard and looked up. He was leaning against the counter facing me. Stunning me.

My heart skipped more than one beat as I realized it was him still. His eyes were not on fire any longer but they were warm. I was instantly afraid of how short it would last this time so I stared into them to not miss any second of it.

He held my gaze and walked over to me very slowly. It was killing me how slow he was walking.

When he reached me he crouched down so his face was at my level.

His eyes were more alive now, dancing. I was frozen in place.

He reached up as slowly as he had walked and brushed my cheek with is hand. It was only then that I noticed I had been crying and he was wiping a tear away. How many times was he going to have to do that to me?

I saw his eyes flash from the dancing to sorrow and then back to warm dance. He stood up then and held out his hand.

"Dance with me." He said it very gently, but it was a demand.

"What?" Was all I could get out, completely off guard.

He chuckled at the complete confusion that was on my face. It was musical and beautiful and made my heart swell.

"Dance with me Bella. You know the waltz now don't you?" He smiled slightly and grabbed my hand, forcing me out of the chair.

He pulled me to him, not completely, but enough.

"Teach me the waltz." He said in his gentle voice, still demanding. His face was still very serious, his eyes still alive.

"Edward, you know that's a bad idea. I could put us both in the hospital." I joked back at him. It came back to me so naturally, this playfulness. It was the way it was meant to be between us.

We both smiled and I looked down as I laughed at myself, too scared to believe this was going to last.

Then he said, "I won't let that happen," very seriously. I looked back up at him with a soft smile and he said again, "Teach me." He was still serious.

"Amie" had come on the stereo. It's a very beautiful and emotional song and was just in the background while we were talking but now I focused on it and began to move, trying to remember how to function with him staring in my eyes like he was.

I put one hand on his shoulder and he put one of his on my waist. My stomach flipped.

He took the hand he was already holding and raised it up so we were in the correct waltzing position.

I slowly started to move my feet to the music.

It didn't take long to get into the rhythm. I didn't notice until about a minute later that it was because Edward had quickly taken over.

Of course he knew the waltz. Of course.

I giggled softly at my realization and he said "What are you thinking?" but kept us moving around the room.

"You totally know the waltz already." I accused him as I looked up at him with a suspicous stare.

"Maybe." Is all the said with a smirk, then he spun me around. I had stopped concentrating and I tripped on the carpet but he was prepared and just pulled me tightly into his chest chuckling at me.

The music had changed now. That particular song ends with just a symphony playing the most beautiful and heart warming notes you could imagine. It swells and builds with passion and simple beauty.

I was looking up at him and he was smoldering back at me again. I was not breathing. I was scared because the moment was so real.

It almost felt like he was going to kiss me. At least all those times I had imagined kissing him, this was what I had imagined right before it to be like.

He was hesitating but still starting at me, our faces not far apart at all, but they had been closer before.

His face and eyes changed suddenly but not to the fake Edward that had come back from tour. He was still him. It was more of a calming look that took over. The warmth remained and he brought his forehead down on mine and closed his eyes. He brought both of his hands up to either side of my head and tangled them in my wild hair gently.

He whispered to me,"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry for everything."

He didn't have to say anything else adn I'm not sure he could have even if he tried.. I knew it was over then, the awkwardness and the distance.

"I missed you so much.," was all I could say, but it was all that was needed in that moment. We were connected again and we didn't need words to communicate. That's how our relationship worked.

We were just standing in the middle of the living room now, foreheads together. He kept his eyes closed and nodded his head against mine in thanks at my silent acceptance of his apology then dropped his hands to my torso and pulled me into a hug. A real hug. An Edward and Bella hug.

It was the happiest moment of my life as I wrapped my arms securly around his middle. I had my Edward back! My best friend. The person I loved more than anything in the world and thought I had lost.

We started laughing during the hug over nothing. Im sure it was just to make up for all the time we had wasted not laughing together.

We pulled away and shared one last look then we went back to rejoin the others but never left each others side the rest of the night, laughing at things no one else found funny, finally back together after so long.

I was ecstatic the whole night at our return to normalcy and the rest of our families spirits seemed lifted as well. They had been living without either of us for as long as we had, it had been so hard on everyone.

I was so ready for our incredible relationship to return to what it had been, that's the only thing that was important to me that night. My best friend was back and it was the only thing on my mind. I didn't even notice that Jake and Sam had left.

But in my joy of getting my Edward back I managed to forget one little thing.

It would _not_ be the same between us. It couldn't be. One detail of our previous friendship was missing. One very, very defining piece.

Tanya.

**You know what this means: Review Time!**

**And it's Friday... Do you know what that makes tomorrow?  
**

**EPOV SATURDAY!! :) Be excited. I am.**

**LOVE YOUS 3**


	17. Across the Night

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine in the least.**

**A/N: Amazing. That's all I can say about any and all of you. **

**I don't have time to say anything more but I shall praise you all further on Monday.**

**Ok- there are some rules for EPOV Saturday I should add in because I think some people are a confused and/or worried and I don't want you guys to feel that way:**

**1. EPOV will always be short, but BPOV chapters will remain much longer, obviously ;) I promise!**

**2. EPOV will always be a bit vague. The main reason for this being this is mainly Bella's story and knowing what Edward is thinking in depth takes away from feeling her emotions with her. Up until now I think it has been effective and really defined the feel of the story, no? I hope so!**

**3. EPOV is meant to feel like a teaser chapter to hold us all over for the weekend**

**4. EPOV will always be on Saturday and will always pick up right after Friday's chapter left off.**

**I hope this clears things up, I just don't want people getting angy or scared that the story format is getting shorter or changing at all. This is why EPOV is special! I wasn't even planning on including any EPOV when I started, it's an idea that became fun and I hope it adds to the intrigue of the story. **

**I thank you.**

**HAPPY EPOV SATURDAY!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Across the Night

EPOV

I laid down on my bed but I was nowhere near sleep.

How I loved this night and everything that was strewn across it. It brought me back. No, not the night itself...

I smiled when I thought of what had brought me back. Then I frowned and ran my hand through my hair... such conflicting emotions for the same exact thought.

I sighed and got up and walked to my dresser to change into pajamas. Maybe that would help bring on sleep.

Then my eye caught the picture.

Oh.

I don't really want that out any longer. I picked it up. But what do I do with it?

I just stared at it for a second and tapped my finger on the edge of the frame.

I wonder if Tanya is awake right now...

Probably. It's Saturday. She's probably at Irina's. Drunk. Kissing someone else...

Sad?

No she's probably not sad. She doesn't seem to let herself feel anything close to remorse if she can help it. That's not who she truly is though, I know it. Inside of her is the girl that lived in the picture I am holding. It doesn't matter anymore, however. I will never view her the same even if we reconcile a friendship someday.

I just placed the picture in a box in my closet and shut the door and grabbed my maroon zip up and started putting it on.

Swooping it around my back caused the air to stir and I was engulfed by the scent of my hoodie. It automatically made me smile. I was glad for a quick moment that her scent stuck to it so well.

Then I frowned again.

Hm, I really shouldn't be glad. I have so many other emotions to sort through... but not tonight. No more over thinking to cloud a night like tonight.

I do have to be careful though...

I zipped the hoodie up hastily and laid back down on the bed and turned on some music. I really do need to relax.

I glanced over to the empty place on my desk where the photo just was.

But it wasn't empty at all.

I wonder if Bella is awake

**There you have it ladies and gents.**

**Questions, comments concerns? Review time! **

**More on Monday of course :)**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	18. The Best is Yet to Come

**Disclaimer: I am still not Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing that is hers.**

**A/N: Whew, you guys took a lot out of me after EPOV Saturday! It's good to know people feel so passionately about it! :) I'm truly sorry for those of you who want more EPOV but this just isn't a heavy EPOV story.**

**All of you drive me crazy with happiness! I can't believe you are reading and enjoying it as much as you are. I can't thank you enough. You make this so much more fun than it already was :)**

**Ok, on to Chapter 18! Back to Bella and back to incredibly long chapters! (Fun fact, this chapter contains the most words so far! haha)**

**And they're off!...**

* * *

Chapter 18 - The Best is Yet to Come

BPOV

I want to say a normal week went by after the night my Edward came back. But I can't.

The reason I can't is because normal for Edward and I included boundaries. Even though he never viewed me as anything more than a friend we had to have boundaries in our close relationship. Every touch had to have thought behind it, a platonic reason almost. If it didn't it had to be quick and unaknowledged after the fact. At least those were the unspoken rules I made.

There was closeness before, sure. My head on his shoulder, or feet on laps, sharing tight spaces in chairs and couches. But it could never really be done with any freedom.

But it didn't matter now and it definitely changed things on some level. We were missing that one defining piece of our boundary ridden frienship:

Tanya.

To me it was honestly the best change that had happened so far, aside from Edward changing back the other night, and I welcomed it with open arms. (Almost literally)

Now, for instance, we shared a blanket in the Love Sac when we watched movies. There was more than enough room for another person on The Sac (Emmett's nickname for it, of course), but there were no other people to occupy it as Alice and Jazz were always in the bowl chair and Bertha was practically a part of Rose and Emmett's relationship.

So there we were, almost every night this past week, in the Love Sac sharing a blanket with no worries.

Nothing serious happened of course, it was just nice. When Edward inevitably fell asleep during the movie his head would drop down towards my shoulder and it was 100 ok if it landed safely in place and stayed there. Or sometimes I would lean my legs into him a bit and I could stay that way the whole night free of worry.

Things during everyday activity were different too. Hugs lasted longer, playful pokes and tickle fights broke out frequently, he put his arm around me more and I could lean into it now. They were little things, but to me they made all the difference.

The week passed peacefully between Edward and I and the small family felt more whole than ever. Our life without Tanya seemed to be benefiting everyone. I for one was happily adjusting to life where my nightly break downs were being replaced by sleepovers in "The Sac".

My only problem that week started on that Tuesday after what was now being referred to as "The Cover Song Show". I was secretly referring to it as the Re-Birth but a few days later when I told Edward I called it that he just rolled his eyes at me and then immediately pulled me into a hug that had guilt dripping from it, so I never said it out loud again because I only meant it as a joke and even though he tried to hide it I could literally feel how it effected him.

My new problem was unique in the fact that it was not an Edward problem for once. But it was another boy.

Jacob.

There was no real problem until we were in the cafe on Tuesaday between classes. Jake came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Alice raised her eyebrows at me, reminding me of the little chat we had about him and his supposive obvious feelings for me.

I wondered if he noticed that I tensed under his arm now instead of leaning my weight into him like before.

Being around him now was more than uncomfortable for me and I hated it. It got even worse when he started talking.

"So Bells, movie tonight? I promise I won't let Sam pick." He smiled at me and I tried to smile back but my mind was already somewhere else.

Edward had tonight off and we were going to go grocery shopping (he needed help getting "practical food') and then _we _were going to make chicken fettucinni and watch Jurassic Park. Yes, we make detailed plans now.

It was then that I realized things were going to get complicated with Jake.

With Edward and I back to more than normal, where did Jake fit into my life? He fit into my school days perfectly as long as he wasn't touching me. But I was back to filling my free time with Edward and my small family. Our bubble world was reconstructed and in full swing again.

I felt really bad when I realized Sam and Jake were not going to be around as often as they had been and it was very ok with me.

"I don't know Jake, tonight really isn't good. We have some errands to run." I didn't explain who "we" was. Not that it should matter, but putting the two of them together in any way still felt weird to me.

"Alright, maybe tomorrow then." He sounded disappointed but also hopeful and he pulled his arm away from me allowing my body to relax finally.

I felt very bad. This could not end well. I really didn't want to hurt him...

My phone started ringing and all my worry fled because "Edward Cullen" graced my screen and I knew exactly what he wanted.

"I'm leaving in 5 minutes, Alice is finishing a conversation." I smiled even before I heard the voice.

"Tell her 5 minutes and no longer, you and I have a date with the grocery store."

When he said "date" my heart stopped for a second and I loved the sound of it even if it was a joke.

"Wow, you really know how to treat a lady. Do we have reservations in the produce aisle? Or did you get us a view of the bakery?" I joked hoping to coax the musical laugh out of him.

There it is.

"It's a surprise my Bella." He was still laughing and I was soaring at his words.

Oh yeah, that was another thing that changed. He had taken to calling me his Bella, well "my Bella", every so often. I certainly didn't object. The first time he had ever done it I almost jumped him in front of a whole room of people if you recall. It still had a strong effect on me, but it was more like filling up with warmth rather than lust now.

The rest of the week I avoided Jake outside of school. I made excuses about shopping with Alice and rehearsing for other classes. I wasn't straight up lying. I was just allowing more time for things I had already scheduled. Ok, the shopping thing was sort of a lie, but I did let her show me everything she bought with very detailed explinations. Granted I also made Edward sit with me through it, but I still fullfilled the duty.

Friday finally arrived and without our Film class we had the whole day free.

It hardly did me any good when I told Edward and he informed me he had work almost all day. I relayed the news to Rose and she sadly informed me Emmett had to work all day too. It was his first day transferring to the Starbucks Edward woked at was Friday.

Luckily it didn't take us long to form a plan that took away the work problem at least a little.

We decided to gather Jasper and Alice and go pay our favorite Starbucks employees a surprise visit. It was in a Barnes & Noble in the nicest shopping center in Los Angeles after all, it was quite an outing for us!

We arrived in The Grove and it was beautiful. There is a giant fountain in the middle of the main plaza with elegant streetlights surrounding it and more scattered throughout the street. The buildings are painted a creamy carmely color with ivory railings and it was all very grand. There are many expensive shops and kiosks and a movie theatre too big for it's own good, but built as beautifully as the rest of the plaza. It was the type of place you wanted to walk around in while holding someone's hand. That is the simpilist way to put it. It's not what you are used to seeing by our apartment building, that's for sure.

It definitely had a romantic edge to it but that was lost on our small group since the only couple that was currently assembled was Jasper and Alice who were having difficulties at the moment. Jasper had to practically carry Alice across the street towards the giant Barnes & Nobel to keep her from running into all the other stores.

"Jazz, you are being unreasonable! I just want to look at _one_ little thing-" She was pleading and squirming under his arm.

He just wrapped his other one around her middle and smiled sweetly at her. "Oh really? Just like the last time we went into a store for _one little thing _and I ended up carrying 5 full bags to the car? And then when I tripped on the sidewalk and dropped one you hit me in the arm and asked if Bella was contagious?"

"Hey!" I interjected. It was kind of funny, but Alice was the only one who never made fun of my clumsiness to my face so it surprised me to hear that she said that.

"You're still hung up on that? I've told you I'm sorry for that already! I promise this time. Jazzy, I promise! Plee-ee-se?" She looked up to him with the pout. She was so good.

Jasper is a strong man though, and he was able to resist at first by shaking his head and looking straight ahead. He was determined not to let this small trip to visit his brothers turn into an Alice shopping extravaganza.

When she kept it up he cracked a bit however, "Ok, how about this Alice. You don't get to go into any other stores but what if I buy you something in the book store?"

She thought about it for a minute and then smiled widely and agreed. "Thank you Jasper! Now we have to take our time and make sure we look at _everything_ in the store, so I know I'm getting what I really want..." and with that his face fell in defeat and she grabbed his hand and drug him full force into the store.

Rose and I were laughing as we appraoched the Barnes & Nobel behind them. Alice and Jasper were already nowhere in sight as we entered the front doors.

That wasn't saying much though, considering it was 3 stories high. I was pretty impressed and Rosalie and I took the escalators up to the very top floor since the signs indicated that's where the Starbucks cafe was.

As we walked up to the counter Emmett spotted us first. He raised his arms and boomed across the store, "Welcome!" with a huge grin.

I was pretty surprised he would act like we were just meeting up to hang out as he was working, but no one seemed to mind he was that loud while on the clock. I suppose that's something you figure out about Emmett before you hire him.

Edward was next to him and he looked up at Emmett's yell. When he spotted us his dazzling crooked smile over took his face making my heart beat faster. He was stunning even in his basic black polo and green apron. Then again he would be stunning in a potatoe sack so I don't know why I was surprised at all.

Emmett fixed Rose's drink first, knowing by now exactly what she liked since she visited him so often at the other store. He handed it right to her and she took it and stepped back without paying, leaving room for me.

I ordered but when Emmett handed me my drink I pulled out my money.

"Your money is no good here Swan." Emmett joked.

"No, it's ok, really. How much is it?" I asked sincerely. I am so not comfortable with this.

"Bellarina, Mr. Barnes and Mr. Nobel would like to treat a pretty lady to a drink, please allow them their one small wish." He smiled at his little joke but I wasn't having it.

"Well _Rosalie_ already has her drink so this one needs to be paid for." I spoke to him slowly as if he was a child.

Rose giggled and Edward smiled at the joke but threw me and odd look as well. Emmett just smiled back and said "All pretty ladies drink on the house today," and pushed the drink towards me then walked away so it couldn't be discussed any further.

I scoffed and picked up the drink. I threw the money into the tip box and felt satisfied.

"I saw that," the velvet voice spoke up suddenly right in front of me.

I looked up and smiled sweetly at his disapproving glare.

"What do you think you're doing miss?" He nodded at the tip box and put both of his hands on the counter and leaned towards me a little, tyring to be intimidating.

"Just rewarding good service." I replied coolly and I leaned my free palm on the counter, matching his move and not backing down.

Then he leaned across the counter very close to me and his voice got very quiet and he did the thing where he practically purrs, "Oh you haven't seen anything near good service yet miss."

I swallowed hard and just kept looking at him and his amazing smile. How did he make regular sentences sound so... appealing? He was dazzling me right here in the middle of a crowded book store and I couldn't do anything about it. He was trying to win the game and I couldn't decide if I wanted him to or not.

"Oh really?" I got out eventually. "What qualifies as good service?" I was trying to play along, not quite sure how to match his sultry voice but trying to keep up as best I could.

He chuckled and the sound was lower than usual. "Wouldn't you like to know." He moved his hand very slightly so that his fingertips slid over mine on the counter as he turned and walked away. I'm not sure if that last move was intentional or not, but it was effective.

I walked into the store in a daze to look for an interesting book to get into since we were clearly going to be there for a while thanks to Alice and Jasper's little deal.

I couldn't concentrate very well though because my little encounter with Edward was playing over and over in my head. I figured these little moments that happened between us now were a result of the freedom he felt at being single. Nothing more. Nothing deeper. Just a guy being single for the first time in practically 2 years. I mean Edward had to know what he could do to people. With our closeness he probably thought it was harmless to have a little fun now and then.

Well it wasn't like I was going to stop him any time soon!

I saw Rosalie consumed in the magazine section and decided against joining her. I finally found a fantasy book that looked interesting and I wandered back up to the cafe to find a place to sit and read.

I found the perfect giant chocolately brown sqishy chair and automan right next to the giant window by the cafe and claimed it as my own.

It was the perfect spot. If I looked to my left I was looking directly out the huge window to the street below and the fountain in the middle of the plaza. The water was dancing and there were people everywhere in jackets and scarves. It was fall in California, my favorite time here. It's chilly, but not exactly cold. You can have that bundled up feeling though, which I loved. I could also see the fancy little shops and the grand trees that surrounded the back side of the fountain area.

But if I looked to my right the view was even better, in my opinion. I had a direct view of the Starbucks counter and of Edward standing behind it talking to his co-workers and occasionally making drinks. I looked over and noticed he had been watching me stare out the giant window.

He smirked when I looked over and then quickly looked away as if he had been caught, the expression remaining on his face as he busied himself making coffee. I smiled to myself and turned my attention to my book the best I could.

A few chapters later my phone buzzed and I opened it to read the text that was waiting.  
_  
Hey Bells, want to hang out? I miss you._

It was from Jacob. I sighed and stared at the phone for a few moments just thinking. I have been avoiding him more or less for 4 days now. I have to address this little problem sooner or later. I was concentrating so hard I didn't even hear Emmett approach and sit in the chair next to me.

"Excuse me ma'am but I'm going to need to confinscate that drink, I don't believe it was paid for." I stuck my tounge out at him and he laughed. "Are you ok sister? You had a worried look on your face."

"No, it's ok I guess. It's just Jacob." I figured I would have to explain but I stopped there anyway.

"Boy's got a bit of a crush, huh?" Wait, how did Emmett know? Did Rose tell him?

"I guess so. How do you know?"

"Well for one you are awesome and any guy that had sense would go for you," I blushed slighly at that, it was such a nice compliment but it was ridiculous,"and for two I've seen him around you!" He laughed a bit at his last statement like he just pointed out the most obvious thing ever.

I just groaned. "Well it might become a problem. He keeps asking me to hang out and now I'm uncomfortable with our friendship. It's not like he's specifically asked me on a date or anything but I don't even want it to get that far. I'm just not interested in him like that, you know?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh I know. I've also seen _you_ around _him_." After he said that he made a very quick but very pointed glance in Edward's direction and I no longer knew which "him" Emmett was referring to.

"Well I have no experience in this so I'm kind of nervous. What if he does ask me out? I dont want to hurt him, I do care about him. But I don't want to date him either."

"You are in luck!" He threw his hands up again in celebration. "I happen to be very educated in the art of the easy let down. I mean look at me Bellarina-" He sat up then and rubbed his hands up and down his chest and made his voice low and husky. "Your brother's a stud. I have to keep the unwanted ladies away somehow!"

I cracked up and noticed Edward look over towards us curiously. I didn't want him to get involved in this so when he started walking over and I turned to Emmett, "Thanks Em. If I ever need help fending off all the ladies throwing themselves at me I know who to come to."

By then Edward had gotten over to us and picked up my feet and sat down on the automan, placing my feet gently down on his lap instead.

Emmett got up to go back to work. I'm assuming they were taking their breaks. "Honestly though, if you need anything, advice or anything, I got you on this one." He said it in a serious tone then smiled and winked quickly and walked back behind the counter.

"What is he talking about?" Edward asked curiously cocking his head to the side. He looked adorable.

"Oh nothing, it's fine." I hurridly put my phone away and tried to change the subject. "Are you on break?"

"Yes I have 10 whole minutes to do anything I please." He smiled triumphantly.

"Well what pleases you?" I asked innocently. But his face changed slightly and his eyes light up just a bit.

"Hmm... that's a good question." That's all he said but he kept looking right at me.

Then he got up and stood in front of the chair indicating he wanted to sit down.

The chair was pretty large, bigger than the bowl chair but smaller than the Love Sac. I scooted over and he sat next to me very close. I loved it. I felt warm all over and I could have stayed there all day.

He turned his head to me then and I responded by turning mine to him. He looked at me curiously again for a moment before he began to speak.

"If it was something important you would tell me, right?"

I was slightly confused. "If what was something important?"

"Whatever it was you were discussing with Emmett. You looked worried." He was studying my face now like he was going to pull the truth right out of my expression.

"Oh it's really nothing Edward. It's not a big deal. But yes, if it was very important I would tell you." I tried to sound casual so he wouldn't worry any longer. This wasn't something I felt comfortable discussing with him. Apparently it worked because he smiled and just said "good," before turning his face away from me.

Then he let his head fall back onto the chair and closed his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair, causing a slight groan to escape his mouth. "This is the longest day of work I have ever experienced. I really wish I could go home now."

I knew I was gapping at him but I couldn't stop. I was fully enjoying just being with him again like I had been doing all week long.

He dropped his hands from his head and started speaking again but kept his eyes closed. "I bought new shampoo and it's not as good as the other brand I had before. Feel my hair, it's not as soft." He truly sounded annoyed.

I held a silent celebration inside and reached up to feel his hair. It felt perfectly fine to me.

As my hand made contact with his scalp he groaned a bit again and let his head drop towards me as he said, "Please keep going, you don't know how relaxing that is." His head made it all the way to my shoulder and he situated himself a bit so he was comfortable in that position as I kept my fingers running through his untidy locks.

We stayed like that for the remaining 6 minutes of his break and just talked as he kept his eyes closed and I kept my fingers moving, helping him relax. He asked me all about the book I was reading and it was so amazingly comfortable with him there I thought I was going to cry when his break was over and he sat up to go back to work.

"Thank you Bella, that honestly calms me down. I may have to inlist you for assistance in the future." He smiled playfully and gave my arm a quick rub before saying goodbye and walking back behind the counter.

I was in awe of the new action I was allowed to perform on him freely. His wild hair always had a hold on me. I probably looked like an idiot as I sat in the chair alone smiling hugely into my book but it didn't matter to me at all, I couldn't get it off my face.

We left about 45 minutes later when Alice and Jasper appeared and Rose was following them.

Jasper had an even more defeated look on his face and he was carrying 3 full bags. Alice was beaming and instantly started telling me about all the fashion design books she found. I gave Jasper a sympathetic look and he just shrugged and shook his head with a small smile.

We said goodbye to Edward and Emmett and learned that they would be off work in 2 hours. Edward gave me a smile and a small wave goodbye and I started counting down minutes immediately. Only 118 to go.

When we got home I went to my room and decided to read something. Anything. I just needed to pass the time for about an hour and 1/2. I was reading for a while when my phone buzzed again.

_You never answered earlier. Movie tonight? Not free, my treat :)_I checked the contact name just to be sure even though I knew who it was. Jacob.

I made a frustrated noise and wrote back the only thing I could think. I had to be sure. Might as well do it now.  
_  
Like a date?_I sent it and held my breath. Maybe we are all wrong and he doesn't see me that way. He will reply with something witty then Sam will laugh in my face at school and tease me about it for a while and I will blush but then we can all go back to being friends without any awkwardness.

No such luck.

My phone buzzed again.

_Yes_"Crap." I said to myself. I didn't know what to say back to Jacob. I really don't want to hurt him, he's been so amazing to me. He deserves better.

I checked the phone and realized 2 hours were up and had been for about 20 minutes. I rolled off the bed and kept my phone open. I needed any help I could get.

Rosalie was at the gym since she got into that habit while the boys were gone. Alice and Jasper were having one of their laundry room talks, they still frequently sat on the dryers for hours and hung out in their own little world there. It was odd on the surface but we were all used to it now. It was very "them".

I had one offer for help I apparently couldn't refuse.

I walked into 110 and yelled "Emmett!"

The only thing on my mind was dealing with this as soon as possible and then moving on.

It was not Emmett who appeared however, it was my Greek God of a best friend, straight out of the shower looking as perfect as ever with that lovely maroon hoodie on. He wore it all the time now, it was kind of cute.

"I was just going to come get you." He said with a smile as he walked over and gave me a side hug.

I had to keep my mind from wandering down the path that held thoughts of the many ways Edward could "get" me. Dear Lord I had no control these days...

"Actually I need to see Emmett."

His face fell a bit and he took his arm from around me. "Oh. Well he's in the shower right now." I listened and realized I could indeed hear the water running.

"Is there something _I _can help you with?" He was looking at me curiously again. He really didn't like not knowing what Emmett and I had going on.

"Um...I don't know." I was so uncomfortable with this. Yes I could tell Edward about Jacob asking me on a date. But Edward would ask questions and want details. What was I supposed to say as to why I didn't have any interest in him?

_"Well Edward, I became really close with Jacob when you were away and now he's attracted to me for some reason and just asked me on a date but I'm not interested in him because you are the only person I want to spend any time with due to the fact that I've fallen hopelessly in love with you and even though you don't feel the same about me I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else, ever, and I'll probably be comparing guys to you for the rest of my life and none of them will match up. How do you think I should let him down easy?"_Yeah, right. Not happening._  
_  
But then he started pleading with me like he knew I couldn't resist him.

"Bella, come on. You can tell me anything. Please? If something is wrong I want to help." No fair. His eyes were so green and his face was so sincere and he made his voice soft and smooth and his hair is always even more wildly attractive right after he showers.

I am so weak.

"Fine, I have a problem." I stated in defeat.

He actually smiled at that statement and then pulled me down to the couch next to him so we were facing each other. He looked like he was ready to go into full gossip mode. It was sort of comical and I imagined him demanding "spill" just like Alice always did and I almost broke into a laugh.

In reality he just continued to stare at me, apparently I was supposed to start.

"So Jacob and I did our final scene together, like I told you a few weeks ago," he nodded that he remembered and his eyes narrowed a bit...odd, "well it required us to spend a lot of time together and we became good friends, which is nice."

Now he looked sort of upset and I was a little afraid to continue.

"But..." He urged me on.

"But now..." I couldn't say it so I just handed him the phone with the first text of Jake asking me to a movie displayed on the screen.

He held it up in his perfect hand and read it quickly. The only things that moved were his eyes when he put them back on me. I was sheepishly staring at him as I waited for him to read it.

He asked the same question I did. "Like on a _date_?" But it wasn't the same way he said "date" before when he was making a joke about the grocery store. This time he said it like it was a disease.

I nodded and he still just sat there with the phone in his hand, not moving, just looking at me. "And how do you feel about this?" He was searching me again, looking for things in my eyes.

He was making me nervous as he sometimes does and I started rambling. "Well I don't. I mean, I want it to stop. I like him a lot as a friend, and yeah I had a lot of fun with him during our scene, and hanging out every night while you guys were away, and of course at Disneyland-" He cut me off then.

"Disneyland?" He was completely curious again. Apparently I never told him about that day.

"Oh yeah, Jake took me to Disneyland for my birthday the day before you guys got home." I was just stating a fact, hoping to catch him up and then move on. He stayed as still as stone, the phone still in his hand and held in front of his face. He didn't say anything, he just grunted with indication that he found that detail interesting.

"So basically I don't know what do to now. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to date him either. At all." I was prepared to be done then and start getting advice but he asked another question like I knew he would.

"Why don't you want to date him, he seems like a good guy."

He didn't sound like he thought Jacob was anything near a "good guy" though. He didn't sound sincere. Not sarcastic either, but just sort of bland. The velvet was still beautiful but there wasn't much depth.

"Um, a lot of reasons really..." This is where it got tricky. "...I just don't see him that way. He's not what I want." I was trying to be careful and honest. I was really trying not to envision confessing everything to Edward right then and there and him throwing my phone across the room and grabbing me and pulling me to him...

"Bella?" He was nudging my arm now.

"Sorry, what?" Again I focused back on reality.

"So what you are saying is you want to decline him, but you are afraid of hurting him. _This_ is not what you want?' He was still holding my phone and staring at me, but he was speaking more gentle now.

"Exactly." The worst was over.

He finally shut the phone and handed it back to me. He let one of his hands rest on my knee and began speaking again. "I can't help you." He smiled at me and my jaw dropped.

"Seriously?!" I almost yelled at him.

He practically begged me to let him help me! I tread water this whole time, worried I will let something slip, and now he's denying me help? This boy was literally going to drive me crazy one way or another.

"Bella don't worry. Just tell him the truth and it will be fine. If he has any sort of intelligence he will be able to get over it and stay friends with you." He sounded so confident.

I just sat there and stayed upset. This wasn't helping at all. Being honest was obvious, I needed to be comforted! I am not used to turning people down! Perfect Edward had to be. Oh no - he was not done. He wanted to help me and help me he would. He had an obligation to as the best friend.

If I had been standing up I would have stomped my foot.

"Edward, come on! I am so out of my element here. I don't want to make him feel badly and it's killing me that I know whatever I write back to him is going to hurt him. I know what that feels like! I don't want to do that to another person, **ever**. I'd much rather be on the other side of it, the one getting hurt. I can deal with that. I'm _good_ at that!"

More came out in that rant than I had planned on, but my emotions took me over when I started. I knew I was looking at him with all the emotions I felt displayed on my face and it was only the second time I almost fully lost control around him, the first being the night before they left for tour. I pulled back and tried to convince myself I hadn't let my face show that I was referring to him. He could read me really well and that would certainly not help things. I hoped he would ignore most of what I just said and soley pay attention to my plea of help. He didn't though. His face already told me he had taken in every single word.

"Bella what are you talking about? You are _good_ at being hurt? Please don't say that. That's horrible." He looked truly sad now and a little shocked. He ignored my plea altogether.

"No, it's fine. It's not important right now. I just... ugh... I just want to get this over with." I got up then and walked out leaving Edward and his sad eyes behind me in the couch. I didn't look back, I just walked down the hall and straight into the Love Sac. I will deal with Edward's sad face later. Make up some excuse of a past love or something so I can keep my cover. I needed to deal with this first.

I flipped open the phone angrily and began typing. Whatever will be will be, I have to be honest and hope this all blows over soon.  
_  
Jake, I can't. I'm sorry. I love being your friend but I can't be anything more. You are amazing- I just don't feel that way. Sorry. Still friends?  
_  
I hit send before I could think and just waited. I waited for about 20 minutes but no reply came back. It was worse than him telling me I lead him on and he hated me. The silence from him made me feel horrible. He was so amazing to me during all the crap I went through when Edward was so distant. He never asked questions, he just cared.

I let my eyes water but I did not lose control. I wasn't exactly sad over Jacob, just the unfairness of the situation for him. I kind of laughed bitterly when I realized we weren't that different. Not that he was in love with me, but I knew what it felt like to supress feelings for someone who cared about you, but not in the right way.

I was done sort of crying over the situation pretty quickly but I was still just sitting in the Love Sac not really knowing what to do next.

I didn't have to know though. The door opened and I looked up to see Edward there. I felt happy again because I was near him, but he still looked a little sad. There was more to him now however. The determination was in his eyes when he turned them to me.

"I did it. I told him how I felt and he didn't respond at all. I feel horrible." I caught him up on what I had been doing and waited for his reply. I figured he would comfort me but he didn't.

"Bella, will you go on a walk with me?" He did this to me all the time. Surprising me with questions and phrases that came out of nowhere.

"Sure." I sighed and got up. Any time with him was time well spent, no matter how I was feeling.

We walked out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked

He looked down at me and smiled finally. "The practice space."

I wasn't expecting that but it made me happy. The infamous practice space, huh?

"Ok." Is all I said and his smile grew.

We walked out onto Hollywood Blvd and turned left towards the practice space. Once we got out into the open the breeze hit me and I started shivering because I had forgotten to grab a sweater and my dark blue T-shirt just wasn't cutting it.

Out of instinct and the freedom to be able to do these things now I latched onto one of Edward's arms and huddled to him for warmth.

"Hold on," he murmered and pushed me away, making me sad for a second until I realized what he was doing.

He took off his zip up and handed it to me, smiling.

"Are you sure?" I said looking up at him. It was the sweetest gesture I could imagine but I didn't want him to suffer. Plus this left me no real excuse to latch onto him.

He nodded and I took the sweater, wrapping it around me and zipping it up. My head was filled with his sweet scent that lingered on his clothing and I was instantly warmed from the inside out. The arms were too long for me but I just bunched up my hands inside the sleeves and cut off any air from passing into them.

"You're not too cold?" I asked him sincerely. I had already taken over the hoodie but I really was concerned. He was wearing one of his own band's T-shirts, something he did often that Jasper and Emmett always teased him about, and I knew it wasn't better than my own T-shirt I had just reinforced.

"It's not that bad." He sort of smirked at me and then grabbed my arm and snaked it back through his own. "You have to promise to take care of it though. You are the only other person I let use it and I don't want you getting it all covered in your girl scent." He looked at me seriously and then let the smirk creep up again.

"Whatever Edward, you like my girl scent all over your precious hoodie and you know it!" I joked up at him.

"Maybe." He replied as he smiled and looked straight ahead. It sounded very much like the "maybe" he used when I accused him of knowing the waltz. It was very smug and sounded much more like a, "Of course."

This was by far the best walk I had ever taken.

We chatted about nothing in particular as we walked, interesting customers he had that day and I told him about Alice's insane shopping and how Jasper got tricked by her earlier. This caused him to throw his head back in laughter and it was so nice to be enjoying such happy moments with him, arm in arm.

We got to a blue door randomly standing in the middle of the city block and he punched a code in the key pad on the outside so the door would unlock. It was such a hidden place, you would have no idea what it was if you just drove by. The blue door was in between a tourist gift shop and a small pizza place and was very inconspicuous. How they found this place to rent a room from, I had no idea.

He held the door open for me and we walked up a narrow flight of stairs that curved around a corner. It smelled...old. The walls were dark midnight blue and the carpet was a dark blue as well but with specks of lighter blues thrown in. The stairs were worn down and the walls were knicked all over, no doubt from equipment being loaded in and out on a daily basis. All of the doors down the long hallway at the top of the stairs were dark blue to match the prominent color in the carpet, and it was rather dark in the hallway but it wasn't creepy at all because there were bits of music drifting from every corner of the building.

"At least the carpet matches the doors," I thought out loud as we got to the top of the stairs and I waited for him to show me which door was theirs.

"What?" He sounded amused and started to lead me down the hall.

"In our apartment building the carpet is light blue and the doors are orange. They don't match, it's horrible. It's always bothered me." I explained it to him, surprised he hadn't noticed. Honestly, it was hideous.

He just chuckled and mumbled something I couldn't hear and he shook his head at me.

We were at a door about 1/4 of a way down the hall now and he was unlocking it with a key. He opened the door and I was granted entrance into the sacred paractice space.

It was a small room, but not cramped. A band of 5 would probably just be able to fit comfortably. The drums were against the back wall and there were big amps on either side. There was a mirror directly across from the drums and I laughed inside as I imagined them watching themselves as they rehearsed. There was an acoustic guitar set against the wall to the left and a keyboard set up all the way on the right side of the room with a small stool in front of it. To the side of the keyboard was a pile of pillows, a trash bag, and another tall amp that seemed to be pushed to the side out of use.

"So this is where the magic happens?" I asked as I scanned the room.

"This is it." Edward smiled. Even in the small dark room his smile was radiant. It brightened everything up immediately.

He closed the door and then went over to the keyboard and sat on the small stool. It was clearly a better model than the one he had leaning against the wall in his room. It had it's own stand and everything. I followed him silently and perched myself on top of the amp that was next to him.

"This is where I come when I'm not sure where else to go." He explained, turning on the kayboard and sounding serious. "I just come and play and think. I've spent a lot of time here in the past month or so." On that sentence he glanced over to me apologetically, and I knew he was referring to his period of distance.

"Yeah I remember." Is all I said.

He looked back down at the keys and started to move his hands across them. He started to play slowly as a smile made it's way across his face. It took me a second again to figure out what it was but when I realized I smiled too. He was playing "Forever" the song he dedicated to me in the fort. He wasn't singing this time though, he was just warming up with it as he had told me he usually did.

He began to talk again as he played. "Bella, can I ask you something?" He wasn't looking at me, he was still looking down at his hands even though I knew he didn't need to.

"Of course." I was trying to keep my tone light despite the emotions the music was provoking in me and the seriousness of his voice.

"You turned down Jacob for a date." He continued to play and look down at his hands.

"That's not a question Edward..." I sort of laughed and he smiled to himself slightly.

"Why exactly?" I couldn't imagine why we were doing this again. He knew this subject upset me, why did he bring it up?

"I've already told you, I just don't feel that way for him." I was studying him now, trying to find reason in his actions.

"That's all?" He asked, still not looking at me but raising an eyebrow slightly. His voice was low and alluring and I really wished we were talking about anything but Jacob so I could fully enjoy it.

"Well... yeah."

No! But I can't tell him that. What is he getting at?

He finished the song then looked up at me but kept his hands on the keys. "Can I ask you another question?" His eyes were alive now. The way they get when he is excited about something. It made me a little nervous.

"Sure."

"Do you forgive me?" His look was pleading and I was caught off guard.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The nervousness was fading as confusion took over.

"For being so distant from you Bella. I know it hurt you and I'm so sorry." His voice was extra quiet now and he was boring his pleading eyes into me. "I over think things all the time and I was just trying to make sense of my life. I thought I needed to push everyone I cared about away so I didn't hurt them until I had my own emotions under control. Everything with Tanya seemed to happen too quickly and I was dealing with so many opposing feelings, I didn't even know which ones were real so I felt like I needed a break. It makes sense to me, but I shouldn't have been so extreme about it. I didn't mean to hurt you further. I really am very sorry."

His look was breaking my heart. I hadn't worried about it since the night after the show when he came back to himself, honestly. I thought it was done and over with. I had no idea he felt the need to apologize again.

"Of course I forgive you Edward, I already did. You were really hurt yourself. I saw that." I tried to stay casual in a way so he would know I wasn't dwelling on the extreme amount of pain I had indeed endured.

"Thank you Isabella," is all he said for a moment and then I saw his eyes change again, from pleading to hoping.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything." I said truthfully. I think my voice matched his in volume now. What could this third thing possibly be?

"Give me more time." It was more of a statement, but I knew he was requesting rather than demanding.

"More time for what?" My heart beat was racing...his eyes were intense and it was effecting every part of me like it always did.

"To get my head straight. I am so much better than I was before, mostly thanks to you, but I need some more time so I know for sure I have all my emotions in order. To be fully myself and so I know that my actions are all full and correct. I do not want to hurt you again Bella. Ever."

My head was swimming. I knew what I wanted him to be requesting of me. More time to sort out his emotions to change our relationship? No. That could not be it. This was not leading into that. It couldn't be.

I must have looked as confused as I felt because before I could think of a question or an asnwer of any sort he was on his feet and coming over to me.

My breath stopped and he was standing right in front of me, actually leaning on my legs dangling over the side of the amp I was perched on.

He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as he looked into my eyes. He was actually _looking_ too, not boring or staring or searching. Just looking. It was oddly peaceful and breath taking at the same time.

I knew what I had to say then and I couldn't stop myself. Today was a day of honesty.

"Edward, I never stopped waiting for you before and last time you didn't even ask me to." It was such a simple statement but it was so full of meaning.

I felt the red take over my face and his eyes closed slowly as he took in my words.

He took both my hands in both of his and leaned his forehead down on mine again, keeping his eyes closed.

"Thank you Bella. I don't deserve it but thank you. I promise I just need some more time." He was whispering so softly I knew that if we hadn't been so close I would never had heard him.

I was still staring at him, stunned by what was happening. He wasn't being specific but the feeling in the room was giving me hope. He was holding both of my hands and it felt too right. His sweet scent was taking me over and I only wanted more and more of it. The touch of his forehead to mine was so familiar and so warm. The way he was leaning on me was trusting and comfortable and loving. I was overwhelmed.

He opened his eyes and looked at me again and smiled. I couldnt help but smile back, even though I was still trying to catch up with what had just occured. What was _still_ occuring.

I was about to attempt to say something to break the silence when he leaned away from me, still holding both my hands, and asked excitedly, "Do you finally want your birthday present?"

The mood shifted with his words. It wasn't serious or thoughful anymore. It was bright and happy and playfull.

I had honestly forgotten about my promised birthday present from him with everything that had gone on since then.

"Sure...you kept it here?" I furrowed my brow in confusion and glanced around the room. The practice space? Really?

He chuckled and let go of my hands and sat back down on the stool in front of the keyboard.

"No," he said softly. "I kept it here." He put on finger to his temple and then began to play.

It's impossible to describe how this new song made me feel. It was gorgeous. The most moving piece of music I had ever heard. Esme's song was beautiful, but this was overflowing with emotion. I closed my eyes and tried to think of what the deep melody reminded me of. Then it hit me.

I opened my eyes and he was watching me with a loving look on his face.

"It's a lullaby." I said incredulously, bringing a smile to his face.

"Indeed. You told me to get one, so I got one. For you. Inspired by you. Now I will never have to deny your request again." He looked very proud of himself, but not smugly, more in an accomplished manner. Like he passed a test.

"You wrote this for me?"

"Well, when I was home at my piano and I thought of you as I played _this_ is what happened. It was yours from the very first time I played the very first note. Happy Birthday."

I couldn't stand it any longer. I jumped off the amp and practically right onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck forcing him to end the song early.

"Thank you Edward. It's the best present anyone has ever given me." I felt his arms find their way around me and hold me more tightly to him.

He breathed in and then said into my ear, "So you _can_ accept a present properly." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I pulled back a little to look at his face and thank him again. It turned into us just looking at each other in silence. Just looking again. It was all I needed to do for the rest of my life. I didn't even notice that I had moved my hands up to the side of his head and into his hair.

I was aware, however, that his hands were still around me, holding me within his reach.

He smiled at me and said, "Time Bella. I'm not going to hurt you again."

**So, what do you think? **

**I know all you fabulous people will tell me!**

**So much more to come kiddies :)**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUS**


	19. When the Day Met the Night

**Disclaimer: You guys know what's up by now. I don't own the Twilight gloriousness.**

**A/N: Glad to see the last chapter was pleasing to most of you :) I'm not going to take a long time because a lot of you still had questions that will be answered in this chapter and I want you to get to it! **

**Thank you again to the review crew and all the newbies in IEWIS land! You guys are making this ridiculously fun and I can't ever thank any of you enough. I'm really going to miss everyone when this is over... but no need to worry about that now!**

**Big thanks to james-is-a-british-name for being the newest person to mention people should read IEWIS in your own A/N. That's amazing and I am here to return the favor! Go read peeps, keep it in the IEWIS family! haha**

**Alright, back to our regularly scheduled programing! **

* * *

Chapter 19 - When the Day Met the Night

"Bella I have great news!"

He practically ran into my room where I was reading on my bed and he was still in his work clothes, apron and all. The green apron would have looked silly on anyone else outside of the Starbucks environment. It actually did sort of bring a comedic edge to Emmett's appearance. He's not exactly the apron type... but on Edward it just brought out his eyes and accentuated the unique color in his hair. I gawked at him and his abrupt entrance into my room and I started to worry it was developing a sick Starbucks after hours fantasy in me...

"Isabella are you even listening to me?"

He was sitting on my bed now watching me get lost in my thoughts. His voice was stern and he used my full name because he knew I wasn't listening at all. I immediately blushed at him catching me in my thoughts and was extremely grateful he couldn't read my mind. He would catch me frequently thinking inappropriate things about him now if he could. The new found freedom our friendship had taken on had freed my mind as well.

"Yes, sorry. You have news!" I tried to mock his excitement but seem interested at the same time.

"Oh no, you just blushed profusely. What are you thinking?" He asked it differently, less seriously, than he usually did and leaned towards me. He had a devilish look on his face and I blushed even more.

"It's just hot in here Edward, what's your news?" I was speaking fast trying to get him off the subject of my little embarrassing reaction.

He eyed me suspiciously. He had been catching me blushing a lot lately because he was paying closer attention to me these days. It had been about a week since the practice space ordeal. It was the very beginning of November now and it was nowhere near hot anywhere so my inability to lie was evident. I never told him what caused the blushing, but he always asked and I assumed he may have an idea, but I did not want to confirm any suspicions for obvious reasons.

"Well, my father is attending a medical conference at the Ritz Carleton in Pasadena next week. Since it's only about 20 miles away from Hollywood my parents decided to make a trip out of it. Which means..."

"Carlisle and Esme are coming!" I finished the thought for him and I was truly excited. The past few times Edward had been on the phone with his mother around me he handed it to me and I spoke to her for a few minutes each time. I had started calling her "mom" because her voice held such a motherly tone it felt natural to do. She definitely sounded more motherly than my own mom. My mother thought it was sweet when I told I did that and Esme loved it instantly, which only made me love her more.

"Yes! They want to see where we live and meet all of our ladies." He smiled when he said that and I beamed back.

All of their ladies, huh? Did I qualify as Edward's "lady"? That was the big question these days. Nothing was defined because he said he needed time. For what exactly I still hadn't figured out or asked about.

The way he looked at me and touched me now though...that thought made me laugh a little and blush again, which did not go unnoticed by Edward.

"Ok, you are blushing again, what are you thinking?" He was almost whining now.

"It's nothing Edward, seriously. I just... I think things and I can't control it so stop worrying and learn to ignore it." I tried to be stern but my rambling answer wasn't very stern at all and he wasn't having it.

"Well I'm going to go shower and get the coffee smell off of me, but don't think for one second that I am going to stop asking or thinking about your bushing. I will find out someday." He gave me a smug look and I was almost sure he could in fact read all my thoughts and was just attempting to make me admit out loud I wanted to rip the apron right off of him.

I just smirked back at him, holding my determination as he walked out of the room.

I let down my guard and smiled freely. Meeting Carlisle and Esme was pretty exciting to me.

Later that night the boys were at practice and the girls and I were lounging in the living room waiting for their return. It was a late practice and the plan was to watch _Anchorman_ when they got home so we were keeping ourselves awake and energized.

All of us were on the Love Sac eating Doritos that we were dipping in cream cheese. It sounds horrible at first, but it sort of just happened because we were running out of groceries and had to be inventive. We were laughing at ourselves and our ridiculous snack, especially Rose who initially gave Alice and I disgusted looks as we started dipping and eating. But she was now the one holding the cream cheese in one hand and had the bag of Doritos in her lap. We were also laughing at America's Funniest Home Videos which had come on the TV and was apparently a lot better than any of us had remembered it being.

"There's just nothing that compares to children falling down!" Rose exclaimed while gasping for air.

Alice and I both scolded her for making that statement but we couldn't really deny it. Anyone falling down was hilarious and I figured I have a right to laugh at them since it could be me. They were my people.

After 2 full episodes of AFHV the annoyance began to set in. The musician thing was starting to get in the way of family time and since the 3 of us were on a week break in between our 3rd and 4th semesters we had a lot of time to do nothing but wait it out.

"I _hate_ long rehearsal nights! It's never good. You know this means 2 of them are fighting and will be in bad moods when they get back." Alice stated this as she shoved another 2 chips in her mouth. There was nothing dainty about Doritos and cream cheese. She also gave Rose and I a pointed look because it was always Emmett and Edward who fought. Like we could help it!

"It always takes me forever to get Emmett calm when him and Edward have fight night. It's ridiculous really, how do _you_ deal with it Bella?" Rosalie asked with an amused look.

"I don't." I looked right back at her blankly. "Why would _I_ have to deal with it?"

Rose looked exasperated from having to explain the obvious to me. "Well I have to deal with Emmett being upset at Edward and Alice has to deal with Jasper being upset at Emmett for being upset at Edward..." Alice nodded in agreement and rolled her eyes,"so I just assume you have to deal with an upset Edward on nights like this. He is, um, _yours_." When she said "yours" she kind of laughed and Alice and I did too.

"You make it sound like they are puppies we adopted Rose!" Alice laughed and covered her mouth to keep Dorito from escaping. "I don't care how much he begs, I am never taking Jasper outside to do a pee-pee!"

Rose threw a chip at her for making fun of her statement and I almost choked I laughed so hard. "I'm not ever rewarding him for making a potty like a good boy either!" Alice was making her jokes through gasps now as she tried to balance laughing with swallowing and even Rose lost it. We were laughing loudly at this point and I couldn't get that hilarious mental image out of my head.

As I was calming down I asked, "Seriously though Rose, what do you mean he's mine?" I was still laughing a bit but I was throwing her an odd look.

"You know what I mean!" She accused. "Ever since Edward came back from the black hole he was in after tour you guys have been even closer than you were before." She paused and then her face turned curious. "What are you two exactly anyway? I mean, he seems to be doing pretty well now with the Tanya thing..."

"Or the lack thereof..." Alice joked under her breath causing us all to laugh again.

"So what gives Bell? Anything official?" They both sat up straighter then and I think I slumped down further into The Sac.

"Well, no. But the other night, when I turned Jake down for the date," I shuddered a little. It still made me uncomfortable and thanks to the break between semesters I hadn't seen or spoken to Jake in a while, "Edward and I took a walk to the practice space..." I trailed off not sure how to keep going.

"And?!" Alice was bouncing up and down now.

"Did he put the moves on you Bella?" Rosalie winked at me dramatically and nudged my arm.

"No, no. But he did ask me to give him time."

They both sort of stared at me for a moment. Alice stopped bouncing and looked confused then asked, "Time for what?"

"He didn't say exactly." I sighed and then decided it would be better to tell them the whole story starting with the little changes in our relationship, the way he reacted to Jacob asking me on a date, and then all the details of our practice space conversation.

I thought they were both going to loose it when I got to the part about my lullaby. I almost did too when I remembered how incredibly sweet it was. We were all having a very girly moment. Alice looked like she was far off in dreamland with a Jasper that was following Edward's practice space example and Rose had subconsciously placed her hand over her heart as she stared at me with adoring eyes. I was just smiling like an idiot at both of them.

When I got to the end of the story I stopped and waited for their opinions I knew were coming.

"Bella it's so obvious he's asking for time to be ready to be with you! What else could he possibly need time for?" Rose was very sure of her reasoning.

"That's what I keep thinking. But it just sounds too good to be true." It really did. That's the only thing that kept me hesitant.

"No way Bella, it makes sense to everyone else. We can literally see it! You two are more disgustingly perfect together than the rest of us and we are all in _real_ relationships!" Alice swatted my arm to make her point. "He's being very careful with you now, asking for time and all that, which is a good sign. I know it's vague but I think you can be confident in exactly what it's all about."

I nodded that I understood what they were saying, but I was still so unsure. I guess all the many months of knowing I couldn't have him were giving me uncertainties that were like a bad habit I couldn't break. I was so used to him not being available to me in that way.

"If you still feel so unsure about it just ask him. You guys having that crazy communication thing going, you should be able to talk about it. Plus I think he needs to own up to some of the things that occurred during the Black Hole Days before you fully agree to anything." Rose gave me a "trust me" look just as the door to our apartment opened and Jasper walked in so I had no time to respond.

He looked pretty upset, for Jasper at least, and he just nodded in greeting towards us then walked straight to Alice, reached down and grabbed her hand and drug her off to the laundry room. Alice gave a wave to us as she rolled her eyes and shut the door behind them.

"Well I'm going to go get mine." Rose sighed as she got up and walked to the door. "Do you want me to send yours over? I'll probably have to split them up anyway." She laughed a little but looked strained by the task that was ahead of her.

"Eh, he's good at finding his own way." I joked and shrugged.

She nodded then set off down the hall.

I got up and went into the kitchen to put the chips and the cream cheese away thinking all the time about introducing it as a new movie snack to Edward the next time we needed one.

It really didn't take him long to find his way at all.

I smiled when the door opened and Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Productive practice?" I asked sarcastically with a knowing smile.

He rolled his eyes and said "Oh yeah." We never spoke of their fights, he always just wanted to forget about it and have fun. I was more than happy to oblige. They never fought about anything too serious so I was glad he didn't spend time being upset around me.

He walked over and grabbed a water bottle out of our fridge. It was then that I noticed what he had with him.

"What's that for?" I asked skeptically looking at the longboard he was dragging behind him.

He smiled evilly. "We're starting your training tonight." He said it with authority and he smiled the crooked wonder and took a sip of water.

I got really nervous suddenly.

"Edward it's ok, I don't really have to learn how to longboard." I really thought it had always been joke.

"Oh yes you do. I require it as a skill in all my friends." He kept smiling at me.

I laughed nervously and turned directly to him. "That's nice, but you may have to replace me then. I really don't feel like ending up in the hospital tonight." I gave him a pleading look because I was only half joking. There was a very good chance it could end up that way.

He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder and spoke very softly to me. "I promise, I won't let you get hurt. Don't you trust me?"

Suddenly I felt like we weren't talking about longboarding anymore and Rosalie's suggestion flew through my mind. Maybe longboarding would be a good way to avoid that conversation. Part of me wanted to know what he really meant about time and get some answers about the antics of Black Hole Edward, but most of me had enjoyed these past 2 weeks with him and the new perks of our freedom filled relationship. If I was thinking the wrong thing and he had to set me straight it could all be messed up and I could lose it again. I wasn't ready to look any of it.

Longboarding it is.

"Well I know you aren't going to give up until I fail enough to prove to you I don't belong on something like a longboard." I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

He looked a little upset for a second that I didn't directly answer his question but since I had just agreed to go along with his plan he smirked and then held the door open for me.

We went down to the parking garage where it was flat and secluded. Since it was so late at night there was no danger of cars or people to help me along my path of destruction.

It was actually really fun. When we started out my heart was racing as I first stepped onto the board and I could fill it hammering inside of me. It got even worse when Edward's hands found their place on my hips.

"Ok, don't be scared Bella. I'm not going to let go of you until you tell me too." He was behind me and I was glad he couldn't see my face flood red so I wouldn't have to deal with his questions.

"Um, ok." My voice was shaking half from nerves and half from the idea that I could keep his hands on me all night if I wished.

He started to roll the board so I could get a feel of the movement of it. How it went over bumps and turned and cruised. It went on like that for about 10 minutes and he would laugh when I would squeal as he pushed me faster and faster around the cars.

His hands were faithfully on my hips the whole time and once when the board hitched for a second on a crack in the cement I instinctively shot my hands on top of his for reassurance. He chuckled and entwined his fingers in mine, as reassurance back.

"It's cute that you don't trust me." He said right after with sarcasm in his tone.

"It's not _you_, it's my natural ability to make a situation that's safe for any normal person a disaster." I turned my head around then to give him my worried look so he knew I was telling the truth and it had nothing to do with my trust in him.

His face was closer than I expected it to be and when I turned I caught his scent and his eyes at the same time, which made me smile.

"See, it's fun." He said gently smiling back at me.

"Indeed it is." I said softly. And it was.

We shared a moment of almost seriousness and then he put his foot on the front of the board to stop the rolling and smiled playfully, breaking the moment completely.

"Ok, next step. Pushing off!" He smiled widely and I panicked.

"Pushing off? That requires skill."

He scoffed. "No it doesn't. It requires basic motor skills, which I know you have."

He had me step off the board and started teaching me about pushing off with one foot and then placing it in the front of the board as it started rolling. The key was grace and balance. I was positive this would be my demise. He wasn't going to hold me as I attempted this, which was a disappointment all in it's own, and I hesitated for a long time as he watched me stand in the same spot for about 5 minutes, one foot on the board and one firmly on the ground.

He crossed his arms finally. "Pushing off usually requires you to _push off_," he mocked.

"I'm mentally preparing." I was doing nothing of the sort. I was stalling. Maybe he'll get annoyed and let it go.

"Well, we have all night." I forget how stubborn he is sometimes.

"Bella, all you have to do is push a little and then roll towards me. I will stop you once you get to me. I'm only about 3 feet away if you need me before that." He held his arms out to me and suddenly I had motivation to roll.

I took a deep breath and pushed gently with my foot then placed it on the front of the board and wobbled slightly as I rolled about 2 1/2 feet. I lost my balance even more but didn't start to fall all the way until I was close enough to land my hands on Edward's shoulders and stable myself.

"You did it!" He smiled at me. I was actually face to face with him when on the longboard because it made up most of the difference in our heights.

"Kind of... I lost it at the end there." He looked so pleased with me I even felt a little proud although I knew it was ridiculous to feel proud over something like longboarding.

"Oh no my Bella, that counts as a success. You aren't in the hospital are you?" He laughed and waited for my answer to prove his point.

"No I guess I'm not." I laughed and smiled in victory.

Eventually he had me pushing off and rolling 5 feet to him. Then 7 feet. Then he just sort of walked beside me as I cruised the length of the garage. It was pretty fun, I had to admit. He was eventually holding my hand as I rolled because I was going a long enough distance to turn and I was still a little unsure about leaning into it.

After he was satisfied with the progress I made he declared the lesson over and stole the board from me to do a few laps himself. I never thought watching someone longboard around a parking garage could be such a great way to pass time. I was perfectly happy though, leaning against the wall watching him go round and round and smile at me. Anything I did was fine as long as Edward was there, preferably smiling at me.

Suddenly he was coming right towards me at an alarming speed and I was caught like a deer in headlights. At the last second he reached his foot down and stopped right in front of me, inches away from colliding with me and the wall. He had to lean both his hands on the wall on either side of my shoulders to keep himself from falling on top of me as I shrieked "Edward!" in a panic.

He was laughing as he looked at me, clearly amused by his trick as I just shook my head in disgust.

"That was mean." I accused.

"I knew I wasn't going to hit you. Your face was priceless though." He smirked but didn't change our position. I was finding breathing to be a little difficult.

His laughter faded and turned into a sincere smile. His eyes were bright and alive. He looked like he stopped breathing for a moment too.

"Hey." He said softly and leaned in a little closer. He said it in a way that made me blush.

"Hey." I said back trying to hide my face but having no where to look that wasn't consumed by him. So I let some hair fall in front of it instead.

"You really are afraid I'm going to slip up and hurt you, aren't you?" He looked concerned now.

I sighed because it seemed like he changed the subject again. Very sneaky Edward Cullen. I suppose I should take this opportunity since it keeps coming up anyway. I felt my insides tighten as I began.

"Edward I need to ask you something." I knew my face looked worried. I could see him get worried as well as he watched my face change.

"Yes?" He still didn't move away from me. His arms were still on either side of me and I was still in between his body and the wall. It was very hard to concentrate because he was so close.

"Can you back up a little bit?" I asked quietly.

His face turned to confusion and then disappointment all within one second as he dropped his arms and stood up straight, no longer leaning into me. "Oh, sorry," he said just as quietly after he had assumed his new position. He looked down sheepishly and his face fell slightly.

Apparently he thought that was the question I had for him and it was incredibly adorable how visibly disappointed he was at the thought of me wanting him farther away from me. It gave me confidence to go on, however. His reaction to my request was comforting considering the subject matter I was embarking on.

"That wasn't my question Edward, I just couldn't concentrate with you that close." I said it quietly and giggled as he only lifted his eyes to me and they lit up again.

"Oh," he smiled a little bit. "Well can I at least stand next to you? Or would that count as being too close?" He smiled wider at that. He just loved mocking me so much.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he walked over and leaned against the wall next to me and looked down at me waiting. When I didn't start he leaned into me a little. "Your question Bella?"

I took in a big breath..."Ok. I need to know something. You know how you said you needed time?" I felt him stiffen a bit next to me. He wasn't expecting this subject from me. I saw him nod silently and I continued. "Well I'm not exactly sure what you mean exactly." Did I say exactly too many times? Oh geeze, now is not the time to sound like an idiot Bella.

"Well..." He started and I felt nerves shoot through my body. It could all change right now and I was instantly afraid so I cut him off in an attempt to stall.

"I mean, I know what I _think_ you meant, but I don't exactly know for sure. You never really said. So I don't know if what I am thinking is right, exactly." Ugh, did I just say "exactly" a million times like an idiot again? Geeze, he gives me such odd nervous habits.

"I guess I thought it was obvious." His tone sounded a little disappointed and he paused. It was silent for a few moments and I was sure he could hear my heart racing from where he was standing. "Bella, I have very strong feelings for you. Not just friendship feelings."

Everything stopped.

But not like when he told me he had a girlfriend, or when I first saw a picture of her, or when he told me he was going to marry her, or when he put his walls up and slipped into the black hole, or when he went into his room with Angela and everything got darker and I couldn't catch my breath and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Oh no. This time everything stopped and the sky opened up and light shone down on me and my body filled with warmth and light of its own and I wanted to sing show tunes from a mountain top!

It was the moment in my life when the dark nights I had suffered were met and replaced by the sun filled fantasies. It's not an over reaction either. I knew that my nights would no longer be dark. That the sun would be so strong in me now, just from his words, that the night had no chance of taking over again.

I was instantly giddy. I giggled. "'Friendship feelings', Edward?" It probably wasn't a great time to make fun of him and his little phrase but I was in such a good mood suddenly I couldn't control it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I just confess that I have feelings for you and you are giggling at me? Giggling?! Way to give a guy confidence..." He sounded serious but slightly amused. It made me giggle even more and I turned to him.

"I'm sorry Edward." The giggling continued and he stared at me, still amused, but not joining in the laughter. I finally got control but the sun inside of me was still shining brightly. "Ok, I'm sorry." I composed myself. "That is... good to hear."

Talk about the understatement of the year! What is wrong with me tonight? I have imagined him wanting me this way for so long now but I had never imagined having to give a real life reaction to it. I was trying to control the sing from a mountain top urge in me so I was watering my emotions down a bit..

"_Good to hear_?" He jaw literally dropped at me and my simple answer.

I needed to get the seriousness back if this was going to be productive at all. I took a deep breath. He looked incredulous at my response. It almost made me laugh again because he didn't know the alternative to me trying to control myself in this moment was me jumping up and down in a circle and clapping my hands and squealing like Alice in a sale.

"No, I didn't mean just 'good to hear'... it's definitely better than that! I mean, it's... well... I feel the same." That made me serious enough. Saying it out loud. And I managed not to say "exactly" even once. "Of course I feel the same Edward! I've been feeling that way for what feels like forever. I've been dreaming of _you_ finally feeling the same as _me_."

I was honestly looking at him now. I wasn't intimidated by his stare like I usually was. I was finally telling him, and it was safe because he had admitted it first.

His face broke into a huge grin. It was the equivalent of Emmett's big silly grin except on Edward there wasn't anything silly about it.

"Good to hear." He said casually. We both started laughing at that and I looked away but ran my elbow into his side for using my words against me.

We finished laughing and I continued. "So, when you asked for time..."

"I was asking you to wait for me, essentially, yes." The seriousness was back. "I know it's more than I deserve to ask of you but Bella, but I really, really care about you. As a friend before anything, which is what makes this so important to me." He pushed off the wall and stood in front of me then, putting both hands gently on my shoulders.

"I went through a lot with Tanya, especially after we moved here and I met you. I had very conflicting emotions for a long time which made things...difficult. I really felt like I owed it to Tanya to fix things between us and that relationship became more of a project to me than anything. All the while I was getting closer and closer to you, and it was making me happier than anything else in my life."

I looked down and smiled when he said that. That was also good to hear, but I knew what it had been doing to him at the time now that he was explaining everything to me.

"So when I broke things off with Tanya I didn't know how to handle everything I was feeling. I was trying to cope with all of the emotions of failing with her, the hurt of how she had changed, and losing that trust. The things I felt for you didn't help - I just got more confused and almost guilt ridden." He paused for a second and then reached his right hand to my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking at him.

"Bella I need you to fully understand. I pushed you so far away when I got back because I felt incredibly guilty about caring so much about you when I thought I should only be feeling badly about breaking up with Tanya. I forced myself to believe that I was being selfish so I secluded myself to try and take away the risk of messing things up with you when I was feeling so utterly confused about what exactly it was I _did _feel for you." His eyes were pleading with me to understand. Then they filled with sorrow again.

"I know that I only hurt and confused you by pulling away, but it was the only thing I could think to do to clear my head." He laughed bitterly and kept explaining. "The funny thing is my head wasn't clear at all. All I could do was wonder how you were filling your time and try and deal with missing you so badly. It only made my brooding worse I think. I was clearing away all my emotions over losing Tanya because I did loose a friendship in that break up and it did hurt a lot... but I didn't know how to react to the fact that the majority of my emotions centered around you." He leaned his head in a little and he smiled slightly.

"So what made you realize you were screwing things up so badly?" I smirked at him and he laughed.

"When I walked into your apartment the night that ridiculous big foot movie was on," he rolled his eyes and I laughed, "you were sitting with Jacob in the Love Sac and my insides went crazy."

He was jealous. I couldn't help but smile victoriously. It's not like I had been trying to make him jealous back then, I didn't expect to see him enough to form a plan like that, but I was satisfied anyway. Especially after what I went through with him and Angela.

"Wait, what was with you and Angela?" I asked him abruptly when that thought entered my mind as he was starting to speak again. He stared at me for a second, caught off guard.

"We'll get to that..." He looked slightly confused and I folded my arms and gave him a "well get on with it" look.

"It only got worse with the dance demonstration that night and the next night at the show. He was always touching you." His face was scrunched up in disgust and I marveled at how it remained beautiful.

"I was waking up more and more with every touch he gave you until I couldn't stand it any longer. By the end of the night I was overwhelmed and I knew I needed to fix things with you because I was exploding with jealousy. He was clearly picking up all the time I was forfeiting and I hated that thought. I hated it enough to come back to myself in such a way I didn't know how to handle it at first. My only desire was to drag you home immediately and make up for all the lost time, leaving dear Jacob behind." He had a slightly evil and distant look in his eyes when he explained this memory to me and I was lost in how intense the confession he just made was. Alice had been dead on.

He seemed to clear his mind of that memory and looked more calm as he continued. "When we got back to our apartment after that show I was back to myself and I was calm enough to think logically about what I needed to do. But every time I got a chance to really look at you I was taken aback by how you were looking at me. It was so full of fear and sorrow. Like you were afraid that any look I gave you or any word I said to you would completely break you." His face was full of beautiful regret now and he reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear in a comforting manner.

"That's not very far from what was actually happening Edward." I told him the truth and I didn't look away from him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and I was very surprised at how tightly he was holding me this time.

"It's ok now, you really don't need to apologize again. I understand you weren't being yourself and it's nice to hear what was really going on. I'm just being honest too." I pulled away and he reluctantly let me. I wanted to look at his face again though.

I leaned back against the wall and smiled to try and coax the same out of him. When it worked I reached up and started playing with one of the strings coming out of the hood of his maroon zip up. He practically lived in the thing now when he wasn't letting me borrow it.

"So," I started as I looked up at him seriously. "Angela?" I still needed an answer to this.

He sighed. "There's really nothing to tell. She called me out one night and became my confidant."

"She _called you out_?" I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yes she did. We started doing work on _Working for the Weekend_ at the practice space the night you, Emmett, and Alice had your joy ride around the city." I smiled at the memory. "After you left from loading up the jeep with us we got back up to the practice space and she confronted me on how I was treating you. She actually asked if we broke up!" He looked amused and I laughed at what that meant she had mistaken our relationship before they left for tour.

"I had to explain everything to her then. We didn't even work on the song at all the rest of the night because her and Jess wanted every detail of my life concerning Tanya and you. They were dissecting me. After that night Jess never really brought it up again but Angela was trying to pull me out of my, what do you guys call it now? Black hole?" I smiled and nodded and he chuckled.

"So that night after the first show back, when you and Angela went into your bedroom and shut the door?" I stopped playing with his hoodie and folded my arms seriously.

"Oh dear." He clearly had forgotten about that and was just realizing what that had done to me. "I'm so sorry Bella, that must have looked horrible." He got lost in his thoughts and his face drifted a little to the right as his brow furrowed.

"It felt a lot worse than it looked." I said under my breath.

He snapped his head back to me and spoke desperately fast as he explained, "I was so lost Bella, and she was a safe person to open up to because I didn't have to worry about any extra feelings I had towards her. She was neutral territory. She was Switzerland." He was reaching for ways to comfort me. I wasn't going to make it so easy on him.

"Switzerland?" I asked sarcastically.

He slowed down and spoke confidentially now. "Yes. I feel very tame, very controlled friendship feelings for Angela so opening up to her didn't risk anything. I could just talk to her and stop holding everything inside and I didn't have to worry about getting distracted by her." His eyes turned warmer and he smiled even more warmly down at me. "Unlike _others_ I didn't have to fight the constant distraction of always wanting to be closer to her, or touch her face, or hold her hand." His voice got softer as he spoke and he had taken one hand out of his pocket and pulled one of mine free to entwine our fingers together.

"Switzerland. Neutral. Safe. _Not distracting_." He was smiling at me now and I was falling for it and melting into the wall at his touch and his words. "That particular night I was having trouble with how guys at the show were interacting with you and all the looks I always catch Tyler throwing at you." He rolled his eyes and I felt a little surprised. Tyler? Really?

"So I went into my room with Angela because I was still determined to keep my distance from you and protect you from my confusing emotions but some of them were burning up in me with the way you looked that night. Well, every night, but it was worse when I hadn't been around you a lot." He looked like he could have been blushing if he was me and he looked down a little. I was shocked. The way _I_ looked affected _him_? I made a mental note to be extra nice to Alice for now on, especially during Bella Barbie moments.

"I still didn't recognize that I was hurting both of us by keeping us apart. You know how stubborn I can be. I thought I was protecting you from my confusion. Angela was alwasy trying to tell me that I needed to relax but I was still scared of what I felt."

He was waiting for me to respond now and he was looking down at our still clasped hands. He needed me to accept what he said and forgive him again in a way. I smiled up at him.

"So you didn't throw her down on your bed and make passionate black hole love to her?" I knew he would take my joking as a sign of acceptance.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled smugly. "Well even if I did I was thinking of you the whole time."

I let my jaw drop and then pulled my hand out of his and hit him playfully in the chest. He laughed and grabbed my hand again and pulled me into a hug.

We stood there like that for a second and let the seriousness take over once again.

"So you need time." I stated as I looked up at him.

He sighed and looked down to me. "Yes I do. I need to gain trust back in myself. I know I have feelings for you and it's more than ok, but I need to sort through everything else I still feel too. I know I don't love Tanya anymore, please don't worry about that. But the way things ended between her and I really messed with my trust and my reaction to things. I need things to stay casual until I know I won't over react to something and hurt you again in the process. Does that make sense? I need time to be ready for this fully so I can do it right."

It did make sense. Edward over thinks things _a lot_, but when he gets overwhelmed with something he over reacts at the drop if a hat, hardly thinking about his actions at all. If he felt he needed time to sort through left over feelings from his messy break up with someone he knew and loved for many years I couldn't look down on him. It was very considerate actually. He was protecting both of us.

"It makes sense. I have time Edward. Like I told you, I have been waiting for you before you even thought to ask me too."

He smiled at that and pulled me into him again. We shared that final moment embracing in the parking garage in the middle of the night and I felt nothing but excitement. Time would pass as it always did. But it wouldn't be hopeless and pointless like before, each day and each night would meet each other and in passing would only bring me closer to him in so many ways.

Plus, no one said casual waiting couldn't be fun...right?

**Oh it's going to get fun, I'll tell you that.**

**Are you ready for it?  
**

**Let me know my loves!!**

**Review crew away! And welcome to more newbies if there are some!**

**LOVE YOUS. "Truly, I do." (Edward quote from New Moon... So sweet. Love it.)**

_**P.S. The boys' Longboard link has been updated in my profile under the Love Sac link. They are the bomb diggity, even though nothing has been the bomb diggity for years. I love mine more than I love many other things.**_


	20. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stephanie Meyer and still not the owner of the wonderful things she creates.**

**A/N: You guys know you are the best ever, right? I don't have to sit here and tell you that you are all the Bomb Diggity, because you have to know already!! **

**Thank you. Over and over again, thank you! I can't respond to every review like I wish I could because there are a good number of them now and I am rather busy preparing for the big Breaking Dawn weekend! hehe Please know I still appreciate each and every one of you. All of your comments and concerns and praises and amazingness! AH! I love you guys.**

**So here is Chapter 20. Like I said, we are basically back to just having fun now. I hope it stays interesting without the huge amount of dramz that there was before. If it's not then let me know and maybe I'll wrap it up sooner than I had planned. I'm still having a great time with it, and I want you all to as well! :)**

**P.S. I managed to out do myself again and make this the longest chapter so far! haha **

**Here we go again-**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Just Friends

"Aaaaahhhh! I was right!" Alice was jumping up and down on her bed like a 3 year old with a curling iron in one hand and hair spray in the other.

"For the record I was right too." Rosalie chimed in coolly as she looked at us through the mirror she was standing at while applying her make up.

The boys had a show in a few hours and I was filling them in on the previous night's conversation in the parking garage with Edward. When he and I had gotten back up to the apartments everyone was asleep in the boys' living room and Friends was still playing on the TV so we had gone into Edward's room and he played me some new CDs he had picked up and we hung out in his room without waking the others up.

Alice stopped jumping and reassumed her official curling position and started in on the right side of my hair.

"Yes, you were both right, thank God!" I couldn't stop smiling and I didn't care.

"So, you both know the parents are coming in a few days, don't you?" Rose asked us as she stepped away from the mirror to join us on the bed. It never took her long to get ready since she started with perfection anyway.

"Oh yeah I've already spoken to Esme on the phone about making time for a Melrose Blvd shopping spree while they are here. She's excited about it, so I know we will get along well." Alice smiled to herself looking as pleased as she sounded.

"I've talked to her a few times too and she's so wonderful. I can't wait to meet them in person. Rose, have you talked to Esme yet?" I tried to look at her as I spoke but Alice forcefully turned my head back where she needed it.

"Nope but I have spoken to Carlisle." Rose stated with a chuckle. That was different.

"Really? About what?" I asked.

"He wanted to know if my nickname was Bertha because he was worried about he demeaning way Emmett spoke of her."

Alice fell over laughing and I shook my head at Emmett and let my head fall into my hand as I laughed with her.

"Wait...so you had to explain to Dr. Carlisle Cullen that his eldest son was not demeaning the girlfriend he picked up in Hollywood but rather the inflatable chair he fell in love with in her apartment?" My eyes were watering at the thought of Rose having to explain this.

"Oh yeah." Rose still wasn't as engulfed in laughter as Alice or I. "I explained the whole situation to him, starting with Ruth, and he wasn't phased at all! They did raise Emmett though, I guess it wasn't that out of line to him. It actually seemed to comfort him!"

With that she lost it too and we spent the rest of the time getting ready pondering if we should introduce Bertha to Carlisle or if we should let Emmett.

We went over to the boys' apartment as usual to head out to the show. They were in the living room waiting for us and they all stood up as soon as the door began to open. We didn't even fully enter the apartment because we all had this routine down by now. They all filed out into the hallway with us. Emmett grabbbed his keys and then put his arm around Rose and gave her a chaste kiss as they started walking down the hall. I turned my head as Jasper and Alice shared on of their initmate looks and she just linked her little arm around his and started whispering to him about what I assumed was Edward and I because she kept stealing little exuberant glances at us walking right behind them.

We walked down the hall and Edward turned to me and smiled. It was full of more emotion than it ever had been before. I knew it was due to our new understanding of our relationship and I know my smile matched his as I looked back at him. It was the first time I'd seen him since last night and I suppose a part of me was a bit afraid I had dreampt the whole thing. But the way he was looking at me now... the dream had definitely started to come true.

"So my parents are coming on Monday." He informed me with a different smile than the one he just gave me.

"That's exciting! That's only in 2 days!" I clapped my hands and he chuckled at my excitement.

"Yes they want to spend their first few nights here with us and then head to the Ritz for the convention at the end of the week."

"I can't wait, honestly. Alice already has your mother booked for a shopping trip, but I think Rose and I will go as well and make it a girls day." We had discussed that earlier and all decided it would be fun and would allow us to get embarassing stories of the boys from Esme uninterrupted, which was ultimately our real goal.

"She's going to love that." He gave me my smile again and my knees felt weak. He placed his arm around my shoulders as we got on the elevator with everyone else and Emmett started telling us a story about when he was younger and drank out of a bottle of tile cleaner labeled "Easy Orange" because he mistook it for orange soda that was left out on the counter.

"Turns out it didn't taste like orange at all and there was nothing easy about getting it out of my system!" He finished the story with a painful look haunting his eyes.

Edward was doubled over in laughter at the memory and Jasper was doing the thing where he laughs silently but mostly just shakes his head in shame at his brother. Rose just patted him on the shoulder and giggled as Alice and I gawked and laughed at him at the same time.

"You didn't...You didn't..." Alice was having a hard time talking between laughs,"...you didn't think that the bottle it was in was a little unusual for soda?" Everyone turned to Emmett, still laughing, and waiting because she had a good point.

"Well I had a little help getting convinced it was just a clever way for mom to get me to stop drinking so much soda." He gave a pointed look at Edward and it only made him laugh harder as everyone turned their attention from Emmett to him.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Jasper reached over and high fived Edward, who was still laughing. but could finally stand all the way up even though he was now using the arm that was still around me for some support.

"What is he talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked down at me and beamed which made me smile back even though he hadn't said anything yet. "Well..." he looked back up at the group and I now glaring Emmett," I may or may not have told Emmett that mom was hiding food from him and that she did it cleverly right in front of his face, like hiding the orange soda in the tile cleaner bottle so that she could regulate his intake of sweets."

He and Jasper started chuckling againg and Emmett crossed his arms but now had a hint of a smirk on his face.

In between chuckles Jasper chimed in, "I bet Edward my whole small week's allowance he wouldn't be able to get Emmett to drink the Easy Orange, and I clearly lost, but it was the most entertaining 10 I'd ever given up."

The doors to the elevator opened and I heard Rose mutter "boys" underneath her breath as we all exited the elevator and headed to our cars.

My parking space and Emmett's are directly across the aisle from eachother so I started getting my keys out as the boys started walking towards the jeep. Edward pulled me into him quickly with his arm that was still wrapped around my shoulders and whispered "I really don't agree with this boy-girl car arrangement, you know. You think we could get it appealed?"

I smiled at his new distaste for separation and answered quietly,"I distinctly remember _the band_ wanting to ride together separately so they could get some 'solid time together' to_ strategize_ or whatever it is bands have to do in their alone time before shows. So I'm affraid things probably can't change." I gave him an innocent "oh well" look and saw amusement flash through his eyes. My tone was littered with annoyance on purpose.

All of us girls have always hated the separate car arrangement but we understood it and never complained about it to their faces. It didn't stop me from teasing him about it now.

"Oh you're right I forgot." He smiled back, smugness taking over amusement."We do like to _strategize_ on picking up girls at the show on the way there. That way we make the most of our time." He smiled wider at the scowl I gave him. What a funny little game Edward Cullen.

"Oh good, because I like to call Tyler from the car and set up our secret meeting time so we can... _hang out_ before they go on. It helps him make the most of _his_ time at the show." I concentrated on matching the smugness I had seen in him so many times and then slipped out from under his arm and walked away and said, "See you there!" as I got into my car.

He shook his head slightly and had an amused smile on his face as he looked back at me and walked to the jeep. His eyes were dacing, the emeralds were alive. We shared a look for a quick moment as we silently laughed at ourselves and our jokes before he got in the jeep and both cars started.

We got to the show and everything was casual and normal which was really nice.

When Angela, Jess, Mike and Tyler got there I made sure to hug Angela extra tight in greeting assuming I had thrown her too many subconscious death glares in the past few weeks.

"It's good to have him back, isn't it?" She asked quietly as we hugged.

I nodded and smiled as we pulled apart and she matched my smile.

"Good because I was about 2 seconds away from locking that boy in a room with you so you could beat him out of his stubborness!" We laughed and I told her "Thank you Angela," and it felt good that she understood everything.

I realized afterwards how ridiculous I had been about her as well. I should have known that Angela was smart enough to recognize my feelings for Edward before, everyone had to have seen it. And she was definitely too sweet and sincere to do anything that would blatanly hurt me.

The boys played and that was normal and fun as well. We all danced and sang and Edward gave me his cell phone before they started as he flashed me his crooked grin and said "Thanks Bell" like always. He still didn't look at me throughout the set and I still wondered why but didn't worry about it.

Angela and all them played right after the boys and soon we were all hanging out, dispersed around the venue as the last few bands played.

The boys were at their merch table since they had enough of a following to sell things now so I was sitting on a couch in the back in between Tyler and Jessica across the room from their table. We could see and obviously hear the bands from this spot, but we didn't have to deal with a crowd since we didn't really know the other bands at all.

Edward was facing me from where he was sitting at the table and I was stealing glaces at him as he sold a CD to a couple of guys who had been talking to him for a few minutes now. Jasper and Emmett were working on selling some other kids some shirts on the other side of their table.

Soon after 2 girls walked up to Edward's side of the table and picked up a CD. They both started looking at it together and naurally Edward had to talk to them. I felt my insides tighten as they always did anytime Edward spoke to anything remotely female at a show.

They looked like they were about 12 years old and dressed too attention-needy for their own good. I may be biased though.

One was blonde and the other had died black hair. They had small features and were both rather pretty from what I could see, but they were also very young. To young to be talking to my Edward at least.

I tried to calm down and pay attention to the band that was playing but I was caught glaring at the backs of their heads a few minutes later because they were leaning into Edward as they laughed over something he said. Edward suddenly looked past them and caught my eyes. He raised one eyebrow and fought an amused smile as I tried to cool my expression and smile casually back.

He just shook his head at me and looked away quickly as he responded to something the little blonde one said, causing them both to laugh again. Then she reached out and palyfully hit his arm and he glanced up at me immediately afterwards, knowing I was still watching.

I raised my eyebrows at him now and gave him a very unamused look. He smirked, clearly enjoying himself and my reaction to the little girls he was charming. He kept it up though, making more and more conversation with them and stealing glances at me the whole time, all the while getting more and more amused at my reaction.

The little girl that touched him before did it again and he straight out laughed at my expression when he caught my eyes, making it appear he was responding to whatever dumb thing she had just said.

I was through being a helpless witness and I decided to fight back. I smiled sweetly and tapped Tyler's arm to get his attention, still holding Edward's eyes until I felt Tyler turn his attention to me. I asked him, "Hey Tyler, what band is this?"

I smiled as sickingly sweet as I could, knowing Edward couldn't hear or tell that I was asking Tyler a simple question. I also knew Tyler well enough to know a simple question would keep him talking long enough to achieve my goal.

I glanced back up at Edward and he was now glancing between me and the little girls. His eyes were slightly darker now and he was giving me a "What are you doing?" look as the little girls were pulling out money to pay for their new CDs.

I turned back to Tyler who was in the middle of telling me about the lead singer's journey from drmmer to front man and I nodded and leaned in to him in faux interest. When I looked back at Edward he was collecting money from the girls and then let one of them hug him. He looked over her head right at me and smiled smugly.

I narrowed my eyes but caught myself quickly and went back into game mode. I turned towards Tyler and put my hand on his arm as I asked, "Wait, Tyler, this isn't the same band that Mike was in when he was in junior high that made him shave his head is it?" Tyler laughed and leaned into me for support because of it like I knew he would.

Tyler loved that story and told it often so I knew brining it up would get a reaction out of him that would read as something exuberant. I kept my hand on his arm as he finished laughing and saw Edward sidehugging the black haired girl with no smile what so ever on his face as he watched. His eyes were narrowed and he was definitely curious.

He snapped out of it and put his game face on as he grabbed the shoulder of the blonde one, the one that insited on touching him regularly, and said something quick to her, causing her to pull a pen out of her little girl purse. He took it from her then flipped over a flier from the table and began to write something for her on it.

I gave a quick nod and smile to Tyler as Edward glanced up from writing. He stood up and handed the little girl the paper which made her beam at him. It was all fun and games of course and I was amused at our little competition even though still slightly annoyed.

Things got serious for me though, because I had retaliated Edward's note giving with taking out my cell phone and snapping a picture of Tyler and I, his arm around me and my head pressed agains his cheek. As I was saving the picture in my phone I glanced up with a smile and saw Edward give me a slight "if that's how you want it" kind of nod and turn his attention back on the little girls.

Suddnely Edward reached out and felt a lock of the long blonde hair that blonde one was holding out to him, then leaned down and let run her little girl hand through his untidy bronze strands.

That was it. The hair is off limits! He knew I loved his hair, I managed to tell him last night when we were in his room and we were listening to music. We were laying on his bed and his head was curved into my shoulder and I was "helping him relax" again by playing with his hair with my fingers. At one point he said I could stop anytime I wanted if I was getting tired of it and I confessed to him that his hair had a bizarre hold on me and I loved touching it. His eyes had been closed but I could envision the look that would have crossed them when he just grunted in recognition of my confession and smiled smugly.

So he knew full well what he was doing right now with this little girl and letting her put her hands in my territory. When he leaned back up he said something small to her but made sure to smile smugly at my narrowed eyes.

That's just fine Edward.

I knew he was looking at me from the corner of his eye as I turned my full attention to Tyler and moved my hand to his knee.

I had already heard the story he was telling, of course, so I just interrupted him. "Tyler hold on, I need your help with something." I cocked my head to the side and smiled so it would look like I was saying something more alluring than I was.

"What's up Bella?" He asked sincerely with a goofy smile.

"This may sound weird but I need you to hug me right now. And maybe rub my back a little. I'm sorry for how weird it is, but please I need it as a favor. I will buy one of your shirts if you help me." I was pleading with him and leaning into him so I could speak quietly and not let Jess hear my shameful request. I snuck a look at Edward who was now standing alone, the little girls probably had to be home and tucked in soon. He was clearly just watching my show now.

Tyler caught me looking and smiled knowingly when I looked back to him. "This wouldn't be for Edward's benefit would it?" He joked and leaned in as well, now playing along.

"Oh yeah. How'd you guess?" Now that he knew I could really play around so I started twirling a lock of hair around my finger and looking at Tyler with great interest.

Tyler just leaned in closer and almost whispered in my ear with a chuckle, "Dude, he gave himself away a while ago. Remember when you and Emmett won your title back at that grape game?"

I nodded and he went on, still chuckling, "Well our good friend Edward over there had a small chat with me that night about how you had a boyfriend in Phoenix and he was concerned I was getting feelings for you so he wanted to warn me before I got in too deep and got hurt. He was a very caring friend, right? Ha! I found out later there is no bf in Phoenix, but Ang helped me put the pieces together about why he lied." He was full out laughing and had his hand on my elbow as I leaned into him and laughed too.

There was no smile on Edward's face as he looked at me now. He wasn't clearly upset but he was ready for the game to be over. But it seems I certainly owed him more than I thought now that I had this new piece of information. Boyfriend in Phoenix, huh? More like insanely-confused-by-his-feelings lying best friend.

"Well let's seal the deal Tyler, I definiely owe him now."

He leaned into me and hugged me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his back. "He's looking right?"

He turned his head into mine to ask me that and I replied, "Oh yeah." With a laugh at the look on Edward's face.

I felt Tyler laugh some more and he rubbed his hand up and down my back once then moved it into my hair and tangled it slightly.

With that Edward got up from leaning on the table and started walking over, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. His face was unreadable, he was very good at making it blank even though it remained stunning.

"Job well done my friend!" I said to Tyler quietly as we pulled apart.

"Anytime dude. Have fun!" He nodded and winked then got up to escape the approaching Edward.

Edward kept his dark eyes blank and smiled sweetly at me as he took Tyler's spot next to me.

"Don't you have to man the CD sales?" I asked innocently as I looked at him.

He eyes were still narrowed slightly as he answered. "Oh I'm sure my brothers can handle it for a while. Unless you are saving this seat for someone..." He glanced over at Tyler then back at me with fake concern.

I looked over at Tyler who was now wacthing Edward and I on the couch as he stood in a group with Mike and some other guys I didn't recognize. He winked at me and blew me a kiss dramatically then laughed as he turned away. I laughed myself and turned my head back to Edward.

His face had moved extremely close to me and our noses were almost touching when I was fully facing him again. It surprised me at first and I gasped and then focused on his eyes that were full now and back to their lively bright green.

He spoke very softly to me, "Bella what exactly are you doing?" He was fighting a smirk now since he was referring to my part of our little game.

"Nothing Edward." I shrugged innocently. "I'm just making the most of my time as I _wait_ for you." He narrowed his eyes again at my choice of words and inflection. He was still fighting a smile though. "You know, wait for you to be done shamelessly flirting with little girls to sell CDs." I looked at him accusingly and the smile broke.

"Someone's not jealous of little girls are they?" He said smugly as he watched his hand wander into my hair and stroke a strand of it. He looked back up at me and smirked.

"Oh please, I'm not the on that walked over here and interrupted a friendly conversation." I smirked right back.

"Conversation! He had his hands all over you! It was a bit inappropriate." He was sounding a little serious now and there was a small fire in his eyes.

"You're right Edward. That innocent hug was probably wildly inappropriate considering Tyler knows all about my _boyfriend in Phoenix_." I gave him a pointed look and his eyes widened in shock of my knowledge.

We sat there for a moment, me glaring at him and him in shock until we both broke out laughing.

He threw his arm around me and pulled me into his chest and finished laughing.

"I'm sorry Bella, but your reaction was just too amusing at first. You can't honestly be jealous of me talking to women at our merch table! I'm there to talk to people so they will buy things from me!" He was leaning down to talk to me since it was still loud in the venue.

I looked up to answer him and we were close again. It was nice. "Not _women_ Edward, little girls, and I can't help it. There are just so many of them always so willing to giggle at you and touch you all the time. You are one to talk though. I mean, _Tyler_? Really? Edward you know me better than that." He shrugged it off and looked back down at me. I thought about it for a second and decided not to let him off the hook so easily.

"So this isn't the first time Tyler has invoked a reaction with you. You actually told him I had a boyfriend in Phoenix?"

I felt him stiffen a little beneath me at the reminder of the unexpected knowledge I had. He relaxed a second after and responded coolly.

"Maybe." He used his infamous answer again and I swatted him on his chest.

He rubbed the spot I hit and said, "What? What was I supposed to do? I had to find some way to keep him from you. I was confused about what I felt about you back then, and I knew I had no right to you myself, but I also knew keeping Tyler away from you was a very innocent and friendly move if anything. Alice and Rose would have done the same, you can't deny it."

He had a point but it was different because it wasn't Alice or Rose, it was him. I dropped it with a laugh because I had at least gotten a reaction out of him.

"Well Tyler knew I was trying to make you jealous tonight so none of you have anything to worry about." Then a serious thought hit me. "Why did you let that little girl touch your hair? That was uncalled for." I glanced up at the untidy perfection and he started chuckling to himself.

"Because that's what we were talking about the whole time. Hair and shampoo and stuff. They asked if my hiar was dyed, which is a question I get a lot, and it led into this whole hair product conversation. That's why it's so amusing you were so upset. After they decided to buy the CD we were discussing our shampoo of choice. I was explaining to them about that shampoo that makes my hair very soft and they didn't believe my shampoo could be better than theirs so we had to compare." He finished the explanation very seriously and looked at me the same way.

"Geeze, I'm sorry I asked." I said under my breath and turned away.

He laughed at me then leaned his cheek down on top of my head and said, "Let's make a deal. I won't let anymore _little girls_ touch my hair if you won't let Tyler Crowley touch you, period."

I laughed and said "Deal" then we actually shook hands on it and both held on to each other for a bit longer than necessary.

"Alright I should probably get back over there. It seems they need me."

He sat up and took his arm out from behind me. I looked over to their table and sure enough Mike was distracting Emmett from doing his job at the table by filming him running around in one of the little girl's zip up hoodies that was bright pink and stretched comedicly over his big frame.

I laughed and shook my head as I caught Rose's exasperated but adoring look from across the room. I knew that Emmett's uninhibited antics were what kept her on her toes and so in love with him. She grew bored of regular guys rather quickly, and I was happy to finally see her meet her match.

Edward gave me one last smile as he walked back over to the table and began talking to the few people that were around it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day was Sunday and Rose, Alice and I had to go to school to check our 4th semester class assignments.

4th semester works quite differently from all the other semesters. Instead of classes during the day we have classes at night, and they aren't real classes mostly but rather rehearsals for our scenes in our final showcase in December. This meant that for this first week back we would have auditions for final scenes during the day and evenings, but starting next week we would have a very different schedule with rehearsals starting at 5:30pm and lasting through 11:30pm.

We would only have about 2 real classes a week, all of them being on various audition techniques.

It was nice because we had no more stage combat at 8 in the morning and sleeping in could be an everyday occurrence. I had no doubt it would be a blessing considering we all stayed up ridiculously late every night as it is.

We got to campus and went up to the bulletin board where announcements are posted. Rose and I were in the same class again, which was nice even if we didn't end up in any final scenes together. I saw that Jake and Sam were not in our class and I felt many different things at once. I was slightly relieved and then slightly sad and guilty at the relief I felt. I really missed him when I thought about it and I felt bad I hadn't heard from him since the dreaded date texts.

Alice had to pick up some sheet music that the musical theatre kids had to work on before their auditions started so Rose and I headed down to the cafe to wait for her and get some lunch.

We walked in and Jacob was sitting at one of the tables across the room. I stopped walking for a second in fear. My stomach flipped and I felt nervous and guilty and horrible all at the same time. He didn't look sad or anything, he was laughing with Sam and that comforted me a lot. Not that I was expecting my rejection of him, I cringed as I thought that word, to affect him all that much but I hadn't seen him in so long it was nice to know he was just as happy as before.

I walked over to the counter behind Rose and we both ordered then sat at a table across the room from Jake and Sam as we ate. My back was to them, but it didn't comfort me at all.

"Is he looking at me?" I asked over my sandwich I still hadn't taken a bite out of.

"He keeps glancing over, yeah." Rose confirmed.

"What should I do? Should I go over and talk to him? Do I bring it up? Apologize? Act like nothing happened? Don't talk to him at all? Send him a text? Run out of the room screaming?" I was growing more and more frantic as I spoke and realized. Rose was trying to hold the sip of water she had just taken in her mouth as she laughed at my questions and swallowed.

"Oh Bella. I was never able to perfect you in the art of seduction so I never thought we would have to worry about you freaking out over the delicacy of rejecting people. Please, this isn't even that bad. Remember that guy that stalked me for 3 days after I danced with him at the gala the school held second semester? Feel lucky Jake can at least take a hint." She raised her eyebrows at me and took another bite of her salad.

"I still think I should talk to him. Should I talk to him? I think I should talk to him."

Rosalie wasn't even paying attention to my crazy ranting now she just looked at me with pity filled eyes and said, "Bell relax please. Jake is a big boy and you didn't do anything wrong. Do what you need to do, Emmett's on his break so I'm going to give him a call." She picked up her salad and water and walked outside as she started dialing.

Great. Now I'm just sitting here with my uneaten food and my ridiculous never ending battle going on in my head.

If I were him would I want to talk to me? Sure. He should. Rose was right, I didn't do anything wrong. I was being honest and not leading him on. At least _I_ never got unnecessarily jealous and told other girls he hung out with he had a girlfriend back home so they should back off...

I smiled then and had to shake my head to get that thought out. Everything I did led to thoughts of Edward and even though it calmed me down and made me smile it was not what I needed to be thinking about right now.

I didn't have a chance to get back on track though because suddenly Jake was standing next to my table.

"Hey Bells." He said quietly with a smile.

"Hey Jake." I hope I don't sound as awkward as I feel.

There was a small moment of silence and I was searching for something to say but he managed to start.

"So I just want to apologize for the whole date thing the other week, it wasn't meant to be serious, Sam stole my phone and thought it would be funny."

Oh really?

He laughed nervously and tried to sound annoyed at Sam when he spoke but I could hear sadness in his tone. The awkwardness that still existed between us was evidence too. He was lying.

I faked a small laugh and decided to go along with it if it helped everyone move on. "Oh geeze, that sounds like a Sam thing." Another awkward moment. "So we're ok then, friends and everything? Without weirdness?" I was pleading with him and I hoped it let him know that no matter what, lying or not, it's what I wanted.

"Yeah of course!" He replied a little too excitedly and I got up to hug him and he gave me a fake one back. He was purposefully not leaning into it and when he pulled away everything was still awkward.

Rose came back in and the 4 of us hung out until Alice was done. It took her about 30 minutes to get down to the cafe so we could leave. The entire time Jake would not look at me in the eye and he would not say anything directly to me.

I hated it because I knew that things between us would never be the same. Thank God we finished our scene a while ago, or else I don't know what we would have done. His distance from me in his personality alone was saddening. I loved him as a friend and I still felt incredibly guilty the entire time we hung out. Was I being selfish? I was ok with the fact I hadn't seen him in a while, but I was bothered that he wasn't himself now that I did see him. It was selfish. All of it. Especially me not wanting him in a certain way but being upset when I couldn't have what I wanted when I chose to want it.

I know I got really quiet before we left because I didn't have the will power to be myself. I was not being a good person.

When we left he didn't even look at me as I said goodbye. He just sort of waved and looked past me.

I remained silent on the ride home and Alice stopped her rambling about her audition song long enough to ask what was wrong.

"Jacob was in the cafe and I think they discussed the date incident." Rosalie explained since I still hadn't answered.

"Oh, are you ok Bella? You're being very quiet. You haven't seen or spoken to him in a few weeks, why is it such a big deal now?" She was honestly curious and I realized that it must seem kind of weird that it was having such a great effect on my mood.

"It's not a big deal really. I just feel bad about it still. It was easy not to think about when I didn't see him, but he tried to pass the whole thing off as a joke Sam pulled and then said we could be friends without it being weird, but then he acted totally different to me the entire time he was around me and now I know it won't be the same as it used to be. It's fine, it just sucks. I still feel bad because I realize I was expecting him to be an unfair part of my life." I was frustrated now and they were sympathetic and understanding but trying to lighten my mood.

"Poor Bella, always confusing the boys by making them so crazy about her they have to stop talking to her to keep from going completely crazy."

I smiled at Alice's comment as Rose snorted out a small laugh. Then Alice gave in and cracked up at her own joke and I shook my head as I silently joined in. She was right, between Edward and Jake I was going to seriously start getting a complex about people who like me and don't know what to do about it so they just up and change who they are around me.

We got back to the apartment and they started discussing the auditions that started tomorrow as I slipped back into guilt. I knew it would be weird to see Jake at school and not be able to hang out with him like before. Things change so quickly, sometimes I just can't keep up.

I didn't have the energy to go to the store with them so I informed the girls what I wanted and then decided to do the dishes while they were gone to keep busy. They boys were all at work and I texted Edward to see what time he would be returning. Conversing with him always made me feel better and maybe he would be home soon and would do a better job distracting me than the dishes were. I sent off the text and didn't have to wait long for his response.  
_  
About 2 hours. Not soon enough. What are you doing?  
_  
That's definitely not soon enough.

_I'm distracting myself with dishes.  
_  
_What could you possibly need distraction from?_

_You don't want to know. Now stop letting me distract you and bring me home a coffee cake, please :)  
_  
Emmett and Edward always got to bring left over food home from the cafe and often times it was our late night snack we all anticipated on a regular basis. I had grown quite accustomed to the melt in your mouth coffee cake and sometimes I would request it. Edward would always bring home more than one piece of it whenever possible so I could have more later if I wished. It was a sweet gesture but I usually walked in his apartment the next morning to him eating it himself for breakfast and smiling at me sheepishly when I caught him. He loved the heavenly coffee cake just as much a I did but would never own up to it.  
_  
I always want to know if something is bothering you my Bella. We'll talk when I get home. Coffee cake it is :)_  
_  
_The "my Bella" and the confirmation of coffee cake did lift my spirits considerably for a while.  
About an hour later Jasper came over to see who was home and we decided to go the their apartment and battle it out on Halo until everyone else returned.

I wasn't focused like I was the one time I beat him before and he killed me. Literally, about 50 times. Rose and Alice joined us soon after and were cheering me on, but to no avail. We eventually got them to join in and grab the other 2 controllers, neither of them had stepped up before so it was fun

Alice was surprisingly good, probably better than me when she concentrated long enough. She was definitely giving Jasper a run for his money despite her lack of focus on the right things.

"Jazzy why do you have a purple gun and I have this ugly brown one?" She made a face and kept shooting at him on the screen.

"Because I have the laser gun and you have the rifle Alice." He explained calmly as she shot him in the head. Again. "Which you clearly know how to use, so I don't know why you are complaining." He gave her an amused look and she just stared back at him, annoyed.

"I don't care, I want the pretty one." She was serious and he laughed at her then tried to keep her from killing him again so he could show her how to get a new gun, namely the "pretty one."

Rosalie was loosing horribly, but not because of any of us. She couldn't get a handle on the controls and she kept running off of the same platform and falling into the abyss below. For a few moments thre rest of us had stopped playing altogether and watched her as she repeatedly fell into the abyss. She would fall and die, the game would return her to the spot she last fallen from, she would turn to run away, and then just fall off the other side of the platform into the abyss again.

"This isn't fair!" She half growled at the TV and held the controller tighter, causing her knuckles to whiten. "Why do they keep putting me on this thing! It's impossible to escape!"

Between laughs Jasper tried to help her, "You have to jump Rose, you cannot _run_ off of the platform you'll just keep..." he didn't get to finish because right on cue she fell once again down down down into nothingness.

"I'm trying to jump but it won't let me!" She was now glaring at the screen and lifting her hands and the controller up every time she tried to make her little guy on screen jump, but he remained firm on the ground until she tried extra exuberantly once more and threw him off the edge of the platform again.

Meanwhile I was lost somewhere in the giant space station type thing we were killing each other in and I was running from room to room on a secluded level of the station trying finding my way down to the action.

"Where the heck am I?" I wondered out loud as I concentrated even harder on the little map at the bottom of the screen I clearly wasn't reading correctly.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem there is coffee cake for you there." The most familiar velvety voice suddenly appeared in my ear and a long pale hand presented a Starbucks to go bag in front of my face.

This is how dangerous Halo is. I was so engulfed in getting out of the maze and killing my friends I hadn't even noticed Edward and Emmett return.

I smiled at the bag in front of my face and then up at him as I grabbed it from his hand. He smiled my new smile back down at me. I recognized it as a mixture of the crooked grin and the one he had that now that was full of the new emotions we were allowed to share with each other.

"Thank you Edward," I said sweetly as I set the bag next to me on the couch and continued to stay wrapped up in his smile. Apparently he was even more dangerously consuming than Halo.

"Boo-YAH!" Alice yelled suddenly as she jumped up from the floor and onto the couch next to me. I had to rescue my treat from where her small feet were landing as she pointed down at me with her controller like a gun. "Looks like I just killed Bella for the win!" She laughed some more and Jasper high fived her, proud of her victory even though it meant his defeat as well.

Rosalie had thrown her controller across the room and was now hugging Emmett and explaining to him how her character had been defective and couldn't jump as he laughed at her. She then banned Halo from her life just as she had banned longboarding.

Alice was still celebrating as she turned from Rose back to Edward and I. I was holding the bag with the coffee cake in it between myself and Edward who had perched on the arm of the couch and we were taking turns pulling pieces of the little slice of heaven out of the bag and eating them happily.

"I guess I can't take all the credit for that last kill, Edward helped a little by distracting you for me." She winked at Edward then smirked at me and we all laughed.

"That's not fair! You can't use my greatest temptation to distract me!"

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed then giggled wildly and hid her face in Jasper's arm to control herself.

The rest of the group was snickering and giving me odd looks. I looked up at Edward for help. His eyes were wide and bright and he had a very amused version of the crooked grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him, not amused in the slightest that I was left out of their little joke.

"You're biggest temptation huh?" He said with smugness hanging off every syllable. "That's good to know." His voice was quiet and everyone was staring at us and still snickering. The smoothness of his voice distracted me for a moment before I realized what they were all so amused about.

"No! Oh my God!" The blush took over instantly and I threw my face down on Edward's arm to hide my embarrassment. "No you guys! I was referring to the coffee cake! Not...ah!" I couldn't finish it because I could literally feel the heat in my cheeks now.

Edward put a reassuring hand in my hair but I could feel him laughing still.

"Sure, Bella. The coffee cake." Rosalie said sarcastically and they all continued to laugh at me.

Had I really just accidentally declared Edward "my greatest temptation"? I groaned some more as they continued laughing. I honestly had been referring to the coffee cake at the time, no matter what the truth was.

I sat up eventually with my face still red when the subject changed. Within 5 minutes everyone had settled into the living room and turned their attention to the TV instead of me. This allowed my face to start to return to normal. Edward moved and sat on my other side were he could actually be on the cushions and off the arm of the couch now that I wasn't hiding my face against him.

"Are you ok Bella?" I wasn't looking at him but the slight smugness and smile were still in his voice.

"Uh-huh." I replied shortly. This was one of those times I didn't feel like feeding into his ego. I didn't look over at him, just straight ahead. I was still embarrassed too.

"Are you sure?" He poked my side now and I concentrated harder on not laughing or looking at him.

"Uh uh." I said just as dryly as before.

He leaned in really close and I braced myself for whatever he had planned. "Bella..." He was calling to me so low and so smooth I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Hm?" I knew real words would defy me if I tried. I didn't want to give in yet.

"Look at me please." He was very calm and very alluring. How could I deny him? I couldn't, and I threw a tiny fit in my head about my weakness with him when I realized my slip up had been entirely true. He was my greatest temptation.

I looked at him but didn't smile. I tried to glare through the amazement at how gorgeous he was.

"Are you going to speak to me?" He was still talking quietly as everyone else was laughing at whatever they were watching.

I just shrugged and held his gaze with the serious expression on my face. He smiled at my stubbornness and said, "Fine, can you at least answer a question for me?" He was still being charming and his eyes were dancing and I was working very hard not to get mesmerized by the green I loved so much.

I nodded yes and managed to keep the annoyed look on my face.

He leaned in closer so he was just above a whisper and used the purr. "Am I at least second to the coffee cake?"

He couldn't keep it up when I pushed him away from me and his musical laugh filled the room making everyone look over to us briefly then look away, they were used to our disruptions by now.

"Well am I?" He laughed and asked more loudly as he settled back in next to me. He turned to me but remained a normal distance from me.

When I still didn't answer but just kept looking ahead he said, "I am." with extreme confidence. The was had faded but he kept the smug smile on and I glanced over at him and stared back neither confirming nor denying his claim.

When he reached over me to take another piece of coffee cake I held my arm out so he couldn't reach the bag and still never turned my face away from him again, a smug smile now taking over my face.

"Fine." He chuckled as he got up off the couch and walked around me to his room."I need to take a shower anyway."

He shut the door and I was became pretty sad at how empty I felt without him next to me.

I let the coffee cake drop to the floor now that the little game was over and I had practically finished all of it anyway. I curled up into the side of the couch to wait for Edward to return.

As he was gone the show the others were watching ended and Jasper was now flipping through the channels looking for something else to watch. He stopped on a channel when he saw Jim Carrey, clearly thinking it had potential.

My stomach dropped as I realized what we had stopped on. _Eternal Sunshine._ It was past the scene I had done with Jake, but it was enough to flood me with guilt again. I stared at the screen and sat silent and unmoving as I let it wash over me.

I should have seen it all along. The way I leaned into him for support every time I thought of Edward, the way he took care of me without even asking, all the times we sat in the Love Sac together, Disneyland...

I had to stop there because it hit me like a ton of bricks. I should have been more careful with him. I should have known.

I was still curled up on the couch feeling horrible when Edward came back out about 30 minutes later. Rose and Emmett had gone out to get some food (Emmett's request) and Alice and Jasper had moved into Jasper and Emmett's room where I could hear Jasper playing the guitar softly.

Edward walked out of his room and back around the end of the couch causing the air to waft as he passed me. He smelled wonderful, not that it was bad before, the sweetness was just more fresh after he got out of the shower. He sat down next to me and offered me his maroon hoodie he had brought out with him. I saw him take in what I assume was a sad look on my face and his face became concerned very quickly.

I wasn't lost in the sad feeling exactly, it was practically nothing compared to the disparaging things I had felt before, but it was strong enough for Edward to pick up on and get worried about.

He leaned over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella..." he barely spoke my name and very gently pulled me from being curled into the arm of the couch to being curled into him. Of course I let him move me, it was the most comforting place for me to be.

"What's wrong? You can't really be upset over the teasing from earlier?" He sounded concerned and sat very still waiting for my response.

"No of course not, that was funny." I looked up and smiled at him to let him see my face fully and know I was telling the truth. He smiled back but didn't stop looking concerned.

"Well what's going on then?"

"It's the movie."

"The movie is upsetting you?" I wasn't looking at him any longer but I could hear clear confusion in his tone.

"It's the movie the scene I did with Jake is from. I saw him today." I sighed.

The tone in my voice was a clear hint at how it had gone.

Edward sounded upset when he spoke after a moment of silence. "Was he rude to you?"

I sighed again. So protective for no reason. "No not at all. He was just... different. Our friendship will never be the same and it's mostly my fault. Well, I guess I just should have been more careful about how I acted and been more aware of what he felt. I don't know. I just know it can't be the same and it's going to be sad for me for a little while." I was sick of talking and thinking about it so I kept is as short as I could. I think Edward could hear the strain of it in my voice because he didn't push the subject further.

"I'm sorry Bella." He sounded truly sorry and I knew he understood that I was just sad I lost a friend and nothing more. We watched the movie for a few minutes in silence and I felt him turn his face to me as he said, "It will be ok."

I looked up to him and smiled sincerely because I knew it was true. I was here with Edward and the rest of my family which was the best thing I could ask for. I looked into his eyes and answered, "I know."

We shared a moment of understanding before I put my head down on his chest and relaxed, actually feeling better about everything.

I must have fallen asleep quickly after that because the next thing I knew I heard my lullaby floating into my awareness. It sounded different somehow. Still beautiful and still familiar, but different. I opened my eyes slightly and realized I was still leaning into Edward on the couch and a blanket was over us now. The TV was turned off and he had leaned himself back and at an angle where he had his feet up and was not quite laying down, but definitely in a more comfortable position. He had his favorite zip up on and one of his hands was stroking a lock of my hair over and over again in a soothing manner. I realized then the sound I heard before was him humming my lullaby into my ear.

I smiled at myself but I didn't move at all because I didn't want him to know I was awake and ruin the perfect moment. He was doing all of these things assuming I was completely asleep and unaware. He was doing them solely because he wanted too, not for any benefit he knew I would consciously be aware of.

Through my slitted eyes I watched Jasper walk out of his room with Alice and she curled up on the floor and laid her head in his lap as he continued to play the guitar softly.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked very quietly to Edward.

"Yes I believe so. I was afraid she would keep herself up worrying over Jacob, but she actually fell asleep rather quickly."

"That's good." I heard Alice yawn. "You take good care of her Edward. I like that."

"I do too." He said it softly and leaned his head down on top of mine as Jasper continued to strum a slow and peaceful melody, lulling us all to sleep in the living room.

**Chapter 20, hit or miss?**

**More soon if you wish it!**

**LOVE YOUS MORE THAN YOU KNOW! :)**


	21. On the Floor

**Disclaimer: It all remains the same - Twilight is not mine now or ever.**

**A/N: Just when I think you guys can't get any better you give me more reviews than ever! I was nervous about these chapters too! I guess since last week's chapters got so deep and so emotional I was afraid getting to the lighter stuff would be less intriguing. Guess I was wrong. Thank you for that :) **

**You all are being very patient with the slow progression of ExB, which I appreciate. Clearly that is the ultimate goal but I cannot cheat the story out of all the details it holds. I was hoping when I set out that it's what would set it apart, and now I hope that I continue to display it properly in each scene, sentence, or word even.**

**Thank you to the review crew who was been here from the beginning! I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions every day! And welcome to all the newbies! We love to have you here in IEWIS land! :) **

**Here is Chapter 21 - Carlisle and Esme's arrival! More fun, music, Emmett's eating habits, and of course Edward and Bella moments await you! Go!**

* * *

Chapter 21 - On the Floor

Auditions for our final scenes were brutal. Not the auditions themselves, just the process. We were all very comfortable with each other and our teachers we were performing for so the small amount of time you actually got to be actively auditioning on stage was a mild miracle. That's because the rest of the time we were trapped on campus for about 5 hours waiting and waiting and waiting.

Each person probably got to go on stage about 2 times that day. 2 times in 5 hours for about 2 minutes each time. Most of the time everyone was hanging out in various locations around the biggest room on campus that was acting as our holding cell. Rosalie and I had staked out the far right corner of the room and we had scripts, iPods, a laptop, a blanket, our school bags, and ourselves spread out around us to claim our spot.

It was going to be like this all week. I started to fear that my love of my craft was fading, but I brushed it off as nothing more than my insane lack of interest in anything Edward wasn't a part of. I needed to learn to work past that and be semi normal.

We were finally set free around 5pm and everyone stepped outside and froze in place. It was raining! It had been chilly and overcast for a while now, it being fall in California and all, but it hadn't really rained yet this season. It wasn't a big hassle, we just weren't really expecting it.

We drove home quickly, talking excitedly the whole way about the arrival of Carlisle and Esme that evening.

We walked into our apartment and we were immediately hit with a wall of stink. Seriously, it smelt like dirty feet, spoiled milk and... mold.

Alice had ran inside first but she started shrieking and hopping around until she made her way out of the living room and onto the tile in the kitchen. Rose and I were stuck in the doorway watching her freak out, neither of us wanting to go further anymore.

"The floor is all wet!" Alice took off her socks and threw them right away. "It felt like I stepped in a giant puddle."

We examined the situation further and found that our patio drains were clogged so all the rain water falling into it had built up and seeped into our living room for the last 5 or 6 hours, soaking our carpet and no doubt creating mold underneath.

I was holding my nose the whole time we were in there not being able to handle the smell very well. We were all barefoot now with our pants rolled up to our knees as we slopped around the living room trying to salvage things from the wet floor. It was like a giant puddle, everywhere you took a step water would splash out of the carpet around your foot, that's how soaking wet it was.

The Love Sac was fine, it had a vinyl cover that kept it protected from water damage. It took both Rose and I all of our strength and the better half of 10 minutes to get it rolled into our room (the bedrooms had been discovered as dry zones). Alice was standing on a chair refusing to move. She was very "grossed out" by the idea of mold starting to form under our floor and didn't last more than 10 steps when we decided to clear the room before she shrieked again and took her place atop the chair which was the closed dry surface to her at the time. Now she was stuck there watching Rose and I do what we could.

We moved the bowl chair into Alice's room and Bertha on top of the table since she was fairly light. The rest of the stuff was ok for now and we retreated into the kitchen to figure out what to do next.

"Boys. That's our best solution until we can get a hold of the managers." Rosalie declared this as she shut her phone after failing to get a hold of our apartment managers for the 4th time.

"What if Carlisle and Esme are here? Should we bother them?"

"Bella parents are better at handling these things than boys are, so hopefully they _are_ here and we do bother them!" She laughed and I smirked at her. "We have to work something out with them, we can't remain in the swamp." She held her hand towards our stinky, soaked living room and I nodded in agreement.

"Boys and parents- let's go." I pointed to the door and we started walking.

"Wait! What about me?" Alice whined from the chair, staring at us with worried eyes.

"Get off the chair and come with us." Rose said without turning to her.

"Ewe! No way. I'm not walking in the swamp ever again. I ruined a good pair of socks and now I feel like I have 17 different diseases all over my feet." She made a face and looked down at her feet sadly.

"Fine Alice, stay in your safe spot, we will send a rescue party." I laughed and left the door open to help air out the stench as we took off towards the boy's apartment.

We opened their door to find Jasper and Edward playing Halo. It looked like Edward was winning and they were so engrossed in the game they didn't seem to hear us enter.

"Jasper, I seriously just killed you about 36 times in a row. That's pretty sad brother." Edward started mocking Jasper calmly as he fired his last shot and ended the game. He looked pretty pleased with himself, but it wasn't unusual for him to win whenever he got a chance to play. It never stopped him from gloating though.

"You sound a lot like Bella the _one_ time she beat me. That's kind of weird how you guys do that." Jasper just looked back at his brother and gave him a concerned look.

"Bella beat you? When? How bad?" Edward looked pleased which made me pleased.

"Really bad, believe me. I think Jasper even cried a little," I said smugly making mine and Rose's presence finally known.

Rose laughed as the boys jumped at my voice. Edward smiled and Jasper rolled his eyes playfully as they stood up then took in our appearance.

"Are you making wine over there ladies?" Jasper asked as they both gazed down at our bare feet and rolled up jeans.

"No we were clearing out the swamp." I said as I leaned against the counter making Rose chuckle and then groan.

"What?" Jasper asked as turned off the TV.

Rose took over then. "Our patio drains were clogged, apparently, and the rain caused a slight flood that put our living room in a very swamp like state. The bedrooms are fine in terms of dryness, but the smell is unbearable everywhere in there."

"Well you girls are more than welcome to stay here until it gets fixed, you can't live in that mess." Edward offered and smiled at both of us as they moved into the kitchen area with us.

"What about your parents?" I asked. "Aren't they staying here too? That would make it pretty crowded."

Jasper shrugged a little and explained. "Not really. Emmett and Rose share his bed all the time though sleeping in it may be new to them," he smiled slyly when he said that and Rose kicked him in the shin making him pause and throw her a "well it's true" look, "and Alice and I can certainly fit on my bed... um, if you two can figure something out we should be fine." The last part came out awkwardly as Jasper remembered mine and Edward's not so official situation and looked over at both of us.

"Oh it's fine, I can just get a fan and stay in our room," I gestured towards Rose and grimaced quickly at the thought of sleeping in the stench. I didn't want to make things crowded or awkward though, so I would just suck it up.

"No that won't be necessary." Edward chimed in and gave me a scolding look like I had said I would sleep on the streets. "Our parents are taking my room since it has the only real bed and I was going to take the couch. You can have it instead and I will reunite with my comfy piece of floor." He smiled reassuringly at me but I made a face at him back.

"You know I don't like that arrangement Edward." I gave him a stern look.

"You know I will win in the end Bella." He smirked at me and matched my tone.

"So there's really no point in arguing because it's all figured out." He was pleased with himself and if he wasn't so good at dazzling me I would have fought back harder, but he usually did win in the end.

"We'll discuss it more later." I finished, but he wasn't even going to acknowledge my statement.

"Hey where are your parents anyway?" Rose asked suddenly reminding me as well. "And Emmett?"

"Emmett's picking them up from the airport as we speak actually." Jasper answered with a smile. "I was going to head over to your place to give Alice a briefing on pacing herself with my mother on the shopping spree tomorrow, but Edward distracted me with a Halo challenge." He smiled and a thought hit me.

"Alice! We left her stranded on the chair!" Rose and I laughed quickly with each other as Jasper asked, "What?"

Rose grabbed his arm and drug him out the door, Edward and I following behind them.

"Alice refuses to walk on the carpet because she can't stand the thought of mold. She had this epiphany of her disgust half way across the room, however, so she climbed up on a chair and now has no way off since we refuse to encourage her ridiculousness. We promised we'd send a rescue team."

Jasper rolled his eyes as Rose spoke but didn't look surprised at all.

We turned the corner in the hallway towards our door and the wall of stench that hit us was strong enough to stagger all 4 of us. It was just lingering in the hallway now, a good 8 feet from our door.

Edward kept one hand over his nose and protectively threw his other arm around me and brought me close to him. "There's no way I am allowing you to stay here tonight you silly stubborn girl." He looked down at me and shook his head and I had to laugh a little as he went into protection mode again for no real reason.

We got to the door and Alice was sitting crossed legged on the table with her hand over her mouth and nose. When she saw Jasper walk in she jumped up immediately.

"Jasper come save me!" She reached out her arms to him and started bouncing up and down.

We had stepped into the kitchen where it was safe and Jasper was rolling up his pants to go save little Alice from her island in the swamp.

He got over to her and she jumped on his back, giggling the whole way and giving the side of his face grateful little kisses until he made it to the kitchen with her and set her down.

"Thank you for rescuing me, you are the only one who loves me enough to do so!" She turned and stuck her tongue out to Rose and I and we just scoffed at her.

"Any time ma'am." Jasper joked and pretended to tip and invisible hat to her, making her giggle again.

Just then we heard "What the hell died in here?" And then a very pleasant voice scold, "Emmett Cullen watch your mouth around your mother," coming from the hall.

Edward and Jasper's eyes both lit up and we followed them out into the hallway to find Emmett leading his parents into our horrible smelling vicinity of the apartment building.

We watched as Edward and Jasper greeted their parents and then waited to be introduced.

They were even more beautiful in person if that was possible. This family was seriously blessed with the stunningly good looks gene. I felt inferior immediately because I was so plain compared to all of the people I was standing with.

After names were exchanged Carlisle suggested we move the greeting party to a better location, so we migrated very quickly down the hall and into the boys' apartment.

After Emmett settled all of their luggage into Edward's room where they would be staying we all took places around the living room and Rose explained our situation to Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme so we could figure out a game plan. It was decided that we would get all the fans we had available to us and spread them around the living room to keep the air moving and not let the stench settle and that would have to work until the managers decided to be helpful.

"Obviously you need to spend as little time in the swamp as possible," Carlisle smiled an older version of a stunning Cullen smile as he referred to our disastrous apartment by it's new name. He was lecturing us all on how to proceed since mold was involved,"only go in to grab clothes or things you need for school, but nothing more. There are many airborne diseases that come with mold so until the carpet gets pulled up and cleaned properly I don't want anyone in there longer than possible."

Carlisle was in full Doctor Dad mode as he looked around and all of us girls and gave us the protocol on Operation Clean Out the Swamp.

"The boys and I will go set up the fans and get the patio cleared out so if it rains again the situation doesn't get worse, then we can go grab something to eat and come back to figure out sleeping arrangements."

"We already have sleeping arrangements figured out actually." Edward answered his father with a very slight smirk in my direction. I folded my arms and looked away from him which made it turn into a full blown grin.

We followed them over to the apartment and hung out outside our patio wall on the courtyard side as the boys went to work.

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were inside setting up fans and moving a few more things into the dry zones for us and Emmett was on the patio with a large broom. He cleared out the drains with the end of it then proceeded to direct all of the water into them as it slowly drained out.

I had grabbed Edward's longboard and was practicing in the small courtyard where I couldn't do too much damage and Alice was taking turns on it as well as I held her hand since it was her first time. I caught Edward glancing at me proudly now and then.

Rose was holding strong to her no longboarding rule and she was leaning against the patio wall with Esme asking about their flight and such. Emmett suddenly started singing "Chim Chim Cheree", the chimney sweep song from _Marry Poppins_, and he was dancing around our patio as he swept, flinging the broom and water everywhere.

Esme and Rose both screamed as they got splashed with water during one of his more exuberant dance moves, and at the exact same time, in the exact same tone they both yelled, "Emmett Cullen!"

They looked at each other and laughed as everyone in the apartment and out joined in. Emmett mumbled a, "Sorry mom, sorry Rose," and went back to sweeping silently.

We got back to the boys' apartment and took turns showering and changing into clothes that had not been worn while traipsing through the swamp before deciding where to go for dinner.

Emmett and I quickly convinced everyone that Baja Fresh was the ideal dining choice, and soon we were on our way, taking the stairs instead of the elevator so we didn't have to cross by the horrid smelling hallway.

Our night out was fun. We walked there since it was only a few blocks away and Esme and Carlisle insisted on paying for everyone. It really felt like a huge family dinner. It was huge to me at least, being an only child.

Emmett ordered about 3 full meals for himself and made us all laugh when he started eating a whole tomato like it was an apple.

"Emmett is that the tomato that was part of the display on the counter with all the salsa? You know those are for looks only, it's not like a buffett." Jasper asked his brother as he took his first bite.

"Mmm-hmm." Emmet replied with a smile as tomato juice started dripping down his chin. Again everyone started laughing when Rose on his left side and Emse on his right both handed him a napkin to wipe his face with at the same time.

They looked at each other and Esme said, "Go ahead Rose. It's very nice to know I can pass the torch off to someone who knows what they are doing."

I saw warmth take over Rosalie's face and in her eyes as she smiled back and looked up at Emmett who was immersed in his tomato still. I could tell she was very appreciative of Esme's vocal approval of her and I had never seen a happier look on her face.

Edward and I were practically sharing our meal since once we sat down next to each other and saw what the other ordered we started picking at each other's plates. Edward finally said "Wait" and pushed my hand away then put my burrito and his nachos on one plate and set it between us then handed me a fork and smiled at me.

I smiled back and let my inner 12 year old relish the fact that this was my life's equivalent of the classic _Lady and the Tramp_ spaghetti scene.

We finished the meal after all of us girls got a chance to tell all about our lives and families at home, and our school and how we all got to where we were. We described the way we met each other and the boys and there was a lot of laughing form everyone as we all remembered the elaborate game of tag, and the roof party, and the very fun beginnings of our relationships with each other.

Esme and Carlisle found our stories amusing though Carlisle was the most impressed with how they had won tag.

"Who's idea was it?" He asked proudly gazing around at all his sons faces and settling on Jasper for some reason.

"It was all Edward." Jasper said as he raised both his hands in "search me" mode.

"Edward Anthony! _You_ came up with the idea of sneaking into and vandalizing these sweet girls' apartment?" Esme was being over dramatic with her schocked tone for comedic effect but Carlisle looked surprised too.

"I hadn't met them yet, I didn't know they were sweet! Plus they started the vandalizing." He defended himself but he only looked straight at me and I gave him an innocent look back.

"I don't know what you are talking about or why you are looking at me." I kept up the act.

"Oh really?" He smiled and leaned closer to me. "If I recall correctly _you_ are the one that put my personal property in jeopardy when you 3 snuck over and tagged our sliding glass door at 1 in the morning. And I do believe hearing afterward that it was all your idea." He was very close to me now and I was smiling mischievously back at him. " I never did punish you for that."

The moment got a little intense and I could see fire start to errupt in his eyes as I felt mine start to burn too. Looking at him for any amount of time was always risky for me and now was no exception. I was about to throw something witty back at him but I didn't get the chance.

"I hope the rest of you know what they are talking about." Carlisle broke our little stare down with an amused tone and I looked around to see Rose and Alice engulfed in silent giggles and Jasper and Emmett close to doing the same.

I blushed right away because we had gone into our own little world again with everyone around the table watching. It wasn't a big deal normally but with his parents there I didn't know how to feel. Esme looked amused as well and she smiled slightly at me then threw Edward a look I couldn't quite grasp the meaning of. Carlisle was laughing because Jasper was now telling him the story of our sliding glass door tag.

"And don't worry about them, dad, they do that all the time. The thing where they go into their own conversation and forget other people are in the room." Jasper gave us a sly glance and made everyone laugh as he explained what had just happened with Edward and I to his father.

Esme decided it was time to head home then and I wanted to hug her for diverting the attention away from us because my blush was only getting worse with every look.

I glanced over at Edward and he wasn't looking at me but he did look quite pleased with himself.

We started walking back to the apartment but we were taking our time since Baja Fresh was on Hollywood Blvd right across from the Kodak Theatre shopping center and it is an area that is always buzzing with the beginnings of Hollywood nightlife around dinner time.

We stopped about 3 stores down from Baja Fresh were a guy was outside playing a guitar that Jasper was gawking at. The guy was clean cut and was definitely just a street performer, maybe even a student from the Musician's Institue that was just down the street.

Jasper started helping the guy tune the guitar for the song he wanted to play and eventually Jasper had it strapped to himself and was playing as the guy it belonged to stood next to him smiling and singing along. He was playing Jet's song "Are You Gunna Be My Girl" and the street guy sang it surprisingly well. He eventually pulled a tambourine out and handed that to Alice who started dancing around with it.

Carlisle took Esme's hand suddenly and began dancing with her right there in the middle of the sidewalk. It was amazingly sweet and I noticed how evident it was they were very much in love. They resembled newly weds as they embraced and smiled at each other, they still had that young love air about them, but it also felt deeper than that at the same time. The connection they had was pouring out in every touch and every look and every smile.

I couldn't control the smile that came over me as I watched them laughing and dancing and singing together as Alice began to twirl around them. Emmett literally picked up Rose and swung her around causing her to squeal in delight and wrap her arms around him.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and smiled when the faint sweetness hit my senses as I inhaled.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked softly in my ear as he watched his parents with me.

"Of course! I love them! They are even better in person than they are on the phone or in pictures." I smiled up at him and a soft chuckle escaped his mouth.

We just stood there watching everyone dance for a second when I realized something.

"Your middle name is Anthony?" I looked up at him and he turned his face towards me.

"Yes it is. Have I never told you?" We both looked at each other in a very confused way because that's how we both felt.

"No I don't think you have." It was odd. Such a simple detail we had never covered. We both shrugged and he pulled me in to him further very slightly, but enough for me to notice. "It's nice." I told him and I smiled when I thought about it more.

He chuckled then said, "Thanks?" And I laughed too, because what do you say to someone who compliments your middle name?

He leaned his head down to me again, but closer this time and I could feel his breath on my ear and cheek. "It's funny how we can know so many intimate details about each other but skip over simple things like middle names." He sounded serious and in thought but we both laughed at his realization. "That's what I love about us though, Bella. No matter how much I think we know each other you surprise me every day with little things I never knew before. I love that. I don't ever want that to end."

It was so sweet I thought I was either going to jump him, cry, or faint. Maybe all 3 at once.

I collected myself for a second then focused on remaining sane, tear free, and upright, as I looked at him and simply said, "Me either Edward."

We got lost in one of our moments again and Alice must have noticed because she quickly came over and pulled us both onto the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the sidewalk with her and the tambourine.

Esme and Rose were dancing together now and Alice pulled me over to them as Edward drifted over to where the guy who owned the guitar had bongo drums set up. Emmett was already there banging away on the largest one and Edward only added another rhythm over his that matched perfectly. I bet he could figure out any instrument you set in front of him if he tried.

We finished the song that way, laughing and playing and dancing and singing altother, then we all bowed and curtsied when it ended and we noticed a small crowd had gathered around us and were applauding our performance.

All 8 of us laughed all the way home as Alice and Emmett kept singing the song, keeping it alive in everyone. We congo lined half the way home and watched Emmett twirl Alice around with no effort at all the other half.

When we got back to the apartments we ran into our rooms and got pajamas then ran back out and down the hall away from the awful smell.

After everyone was changed into sleep clothes we sat around the living room listening to Carlisle tell us stories about when he was younger and lived in Italy for a while. I've always wanted to travel and see beautiful countries and cities exactly like what he was describing to us. I was caught up in everything he was saying as if it was just another book I couldn't put down.

We decided, in classic "us" fashion, to watch a movie and the boys let Esme pick what we watched. She chose_ Behind Enemy Lines_ which both her and I had never seen, but were assured we would love. We could have watched "Seasame Street the Movie" for all I cared, I was so happy to be with the other 7 people I was with I was sure anything would have been fun.

Since we had decided on movie night Edward was quick to point out we needed a movie snack. Emmett requested brownies and Emse ended up in the kitchen with Edward helping him make them since apparently she was the one who taught him the recepie when he was little. Since we were in a transition mode Alice turned on some music and a dance party broke out. It had been a while since we'd had on with everyone present.

When "Dancing Queen" by ABBA came on no one could control thier laughter as Emmett started singing every single word in a falsetto voice as loud as he could. He definitely was attempting to be dancing queen and he even attempted to throw the shimmy at me a few times, only to be shown up by his father and Jasper who mastered it right away. It was a sight I will never forget.

I couldn't help but turn most of my attention to Edward and Esme in the kitchen together as we danced though. It was adorable how Edward was so close with his family and seeing him with his mother was irresistible in a way. I laughed inside as I realized how much of a "girl thing" it is to be so taken by seeing a boy have a good relationship with his mother. They were mixing and pouring to the rhythm, and every so often he could grab her hand and spin her around while he sang to her.

They eventually put the brownies in the oven and all we had left to do was wait and catch our breath from singing and dancing with all of our energy. We were quite the musical dance troupe tonight.

I noticed Esme lean into Edward and say something quietly to him. He nodded slightly when she pulled away and then he followed her into his bedroom where and they shut the door.

Clearly my world didn't change like last time I watched Edward walk into his bedroom and shut the door with a female, but it was kind of odd since about 2 minutes ago they had been dancing and baking in the kitchen.

They didn't come back out until the oven buzzed loudly announcing that the brownies were ready. Emmett immediately jumped up from where he and Rose were sitting on the floor and ran over to the oven with a loud call of "Brownies!" that sounded a lot more like a yell of "Victory!".

Edward's door opened then and Esme rushed out and into the kitchen. She smiled down at me as she walked past me in my normal spot on the couch and it held more than just a sweet gesture. I couldn't tell what else it was though...she had flashed it at me too quickly.

"Emmett Cullen step away from the brownies!" She reached him and swatted his hands away from the oven door. "You do not get to devour them all until everyone has had a fair share."

We all laughed quietly because she knew her son so well. Emmett made an annoyed scoffing noise and remained in the kitchen right behind his mother as she pulled them out of the oven and set them on the counter.

It wasn't until then Edward emerged from his room and something was slightly off. His eyes.

It wasn't the emotion in them that was off like before though. I would have screamed if that would have been the issue. The emeralds that were usually sparkling were just clouded a bit. And ever so slightly pink...

He had been crying! I was fairly sure that I was the only one that could tell because I studied him so closely all the time and the difference was so faint. Well, me and of course Esme who I knew would have picked it up too, even if she hadn't been in the room with him when it happened.

He looked down at me and smiled. I admit I was worried when I made my realization about his crying but a little of the worry lifted when he gave me the crooked smile he had recently created for me. It was extra comforting because I was so afraid of losing him again, even in the slightest way possible. But seeing my smile on his face despite his almost hidden sorrow I was reassured he wouldn't leave like that again.

I reached out and put my hand on his arm and cocked my head to the side and mouthed "Are you ok?"

He nodded and leaned into me and whispered, "I'll tell you about it later." He moved his arm that I was touching so that his hand met mine and he gave it a quick squeeze then got up and joined his mother in the kitchen where he helped her keep Emmett at a safe distance.

"I just want to taste one first to make sure they are acceptable for all of you!" Emmett pleaded with his goofy grin.

Rose scoffed, Carlisle out right laughed, I smiled, and Esme and Edward surprised me by wearing identical expressions at his request. It was amazing how this family could look so unique as individuals, but one moment later you would see 2 of them together and the resemblance was astounding.

"Yeah right. _One_ brownie Emmett?" Edward scoffed.

"Who do you think we are?" Esme asked with a laugh of her own. "Out Emmett. You wait like everyone else." She flashed him a gorgeous smile and pointed toward the living room.

Emmett finally sighed in defeat and walked back to Rose and flopped down next to her.

They cut the brownies up and Esme scolded her sons when she looked in the fridge for milk and found none. Bad nutritional habits and all that.

"They usually just come take ours." Rose explained turning to face Esme in the kitchen. "Which pretty much just hinders our nutritional habits because we never get any of it!"

We all laughed and Esme scolded the boys once again, now for taking advantage of our milk. Edward laughed and joked along with everyone and his eyes finally cleared up so I felt almost completely better but continued to watch him closely.

When they served everyone their movie snack (Emmett was served 2 ,but he had to wait until everyone else had theirs) Esme joined Carlisle on the sleeping bag the boys had set up on the floor and Edward took his place next to me on the couch.

I lifted the blanket I was under so he could sit and take his share of it like usual. When he got settled next to me he sat cross legged and set his brownie down in his lap and started picking at it. As the movie began he looked over at me and smiled my special smile again which made me happy.

He was sitting more stiffly than he usually did though. Again, it wasn't anything very obvious at all. I just knew too well how he naturally was. Nothing in his eyes or his smile or speech betrayed whatever was effecting him, but something was wrong. If not wrong, different. I wasn't scared at all, just curious. I turned back to the movie and decided not to worry about it because he said he would tell me later. Probably after we weren't around the rest of the family.

It didn't take long for things to progress as they normally did.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me quietly as he leaned over and nodded at my brownie in my hands.

"Just as good as last time." I smiled back at him.

"Hm. I always think they taste better when my mother helps me." He shrugged and smiled with a closed mouth after popping a huge piece brownie in, making his cheeks poof out and making me laugh at his silliness.

I couldn't resist. As fast as I could I reached up and pushed his full cheeks together from either side. His eyes went wide and he grabbed my wrists, but he was too late.

His moth popped open and pieces of brownie flew out and landed on me as I just sat there laughing at him. I stopped abruptly when I got hit in the face with one of the pieces though, and realized how my funny plan had backfired.

He never let go of my wrists but took over my laughter. "Didn't think very hard about that one, did you?" He said over his chuckling.

I shook my head in shame and gave a small pout at how I had failed.

He laughed more and started wiping my cheek with his own napkin where the piece of food had hit me.

"What did you think would happen?" He was still laughing and wiping off my face as he looked at me with a judgmental and pity filled look.

"I don't know, you just looked so funny..." I started laughing at the memory of his puffy cheeks.

He smirked as he said, "Oh you think_ I_ looked funny? I'm not the one that ended up with brownie smudged on their face."

"Thanks to you!" As I said that I pulled of a piece of my remaining square and smashed it on his face with my whole hand, causing laughter to erupt from me.

"Now we match!" I leaned away from him in laughter as he glared at me with small pieces of brownie now stuck to his cheek. As he sat there still as stone one of the larger pieces fell off his face and onto his arm resting in his lap. The timing of it was comedic in itself and I was still lost in laughter when he went into action.

He picked up the whole 1/2 a brownie he had left and leaned all the way over me trying to get it on my face as I leaned away, both of us laughing the whole time and me squealing for him to stop.

He finally got it smeared all the way across my face and only then was he satisfied and relented his attack. We sat back up, breathing hard as we recovered from laughter and wiping our hands and faces off with napkins.

Once Edward's charming laugh faded beside me I realized how very quite it was. I was looking down at my hands as I cleaned them but I stopped mid wipe and looked up to see the movie paused on the TV and the 6 other people in the room just staring at us.

Alice and Jasper were holding their hands over their mouths and were actually glancing back and forth between Carlisle and Esme and Edward and I.

Rose was staring at me with an almost proud grin and Emmett'd stare was blank but was pulling pieces off of Rose's brownie and putting them in his mouth, his empty plate sitting on the other side of him.

Lastly I noticed Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle looked like he was trying not to laugh and was only about 2 seconds away from having to cover his mouth like Jasper and Alice. Esme looked like a mother. That's the best way to describe it. She was smiling and shaking her head in astonishment but her eyes had a look of concern in them. Not in a judgmental way, but a motherly way. A "why are 2 children disrupting the rest of the family" way.

I took all this in rather quickly and I could feel Edward beside me still working on cleaning his hands off, having not yet looked up. I nudged him with my elbow and when he turned to me I nodded my head towards the others, pressing my lips together to suppress my smile.

He looked around at everyone as quickly as I did then the crooked smile spread across his face, still looking brilliant even under all the chocolate smears, and he just said "What?" casually as if they were staring at us for no apparent reason.

After he broke the silence Alice lost it with a big, "Pffffttttt" noise from her laugh trying to break free of her small hand holding it in.

Jasper turned to his parents and said, "I told you! They do this to us all the time, go into their own little conversations or games when the rest of us are clearly in the middle of something else!" He shook his head at us and we both just shrugged, not knowing what to say. It was true and it probably wasn't going to stop any time soon. It's not like we did it on purpose.

The room filled with laughs and Edward and I turned to each other and started laughing even harder after taking in our chocolate filled faces that we hadn't stopped to really look at.

Edward reached over with his napkin again while continuing to laugh at me and began to wipe one of my cheeks off.

Esme stood up suddenly and said, "Wait!" then disappeared in Edward's room, only to reappear again with a camera.

"We have to get this on film. Evidence that my full grown children are still nothing but just that, children." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, bringing our chocolaty faces close together. He looked at me with his emeralds alive and inticed as our faces came closer and closer together, and my breath stuck in my throat until he turned his cheek to mine at the very last second. He reached up one hand and put it on the opposite side of my face, holding our cheeks together. We both grinned as widely as we could, just like 5 year olds.

"Now clean up before you get the couch messy!" Esme fake scolded us with a finger wag. She turned and snapped some pictures of the others and their various reactions to our child-like antics.

"Oh that was nothing mom, you should have seen the cake fight they had once!" Emmett boomed out from the kitchen where he was getting yet another brownie, having finished off Rosalie's already.

"We don't want to know." Carlisle said as he raised up his hand.

Edward got up and got us more napkins to fully clean ourselves with. After we were clean and made promises not to disrupt the group further the movie started again.

We kept true to our word because Edward kept true to his tradition of falling asleep half way through.

He was leaning away from me as he slept but his feet were up against my leg because he had placed them therebefore he had fallen asleep since my flannel pajama pants provided warmth or them.

When the movie ended everyone said goodnight and went into their rooms. Esme and Carlisle made sure I had my situation handled before they left the room then they both hugged me good night, which was really sweet.

I just watched Edward sleep for about 5 minutes. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his deviant hair still standing in every direction. I couldn't help it. I reached over and began running my fingers through his hair and I said his name softly at first, then a bit louder, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"Edward...Edward?" I smiled as he reached his hand up and rubbed one of his shut eyes and remained in the same position but made a soft sound in his throat, probably at the recognition of his name and my hand in his hair.

"Edward Anthony." I said it a little louder and more stern but with a bigger smile. He grunted this time, becoming more conscious.

"Can you wake up for a second?" I asked sweetly knowing he could hear me now because his head was turning to me a little.

"Why?" He said it softly and almost with a whine as he turned his head back into the couch.

He was being difficult and cute at the same time. That's fine, I guess he could stay on the couch and I will just take the floor. That's preferable actually, why hadn't I thought of that earlier? If he stays asleep he gets the couch and I win!

"Nevermind Edward, stay asleep. I'll see you in the morning." I said it quietly to him trying to keep him in the same out-of-it state he had been in. But when I withdrew my hand from his hair he surprised me by shooting his arm up and an inhuman speed and catching my wrist.

I gasped at the fast motion of my seemingly groggy best friend. I watched a beautiful smug smile take over his face though he still kept his eyes shut.

"Where do you think you are going Bella?"

"I'm letting you sleep since you are so reluctant to wake up." I accused, now knowing he had been more awake than he led on to.

"You weren't going to the floor by any chance were you?" He opened his eyes now and turned them on me, looking at me like I was committing a crime.

"What if I was? You certainly weren't going to move." I sassed him right back.

"Of course I was, don't be silly. I was just trying to see how long I could get you to keep playing with my hair. It's really soft again, isn't it?" He looked very proud and nodded a little trying to encourage me to nod along.

"It's silky smooth as always." I reassured him with a monotone and straight face. He is so funny about the varrying softness of his hair. It always feels perfect to me.

It pleased him enough though, and he released my wrist then got up quickly and grabbed the sleeping bag his parents had been on. He set it up right next to the couch, the exact same place he had slept when our fort had taken over the living room.

He looked at me in my still upright position with my still straight faced expression.

"Sleep Isabella." He commanded and pointed at the part of the couch I was not laying down on.

We had a stare down for about a minute until I realized I was so tired I couldn't fight it any longer. I sighed and laid down, giving him his victory he already knew he would have.

"Thank you." He said smugly in a mocking tone.

"You're welcome." I said back in a horrible deep voice that was mocking him right back.

He started to chuckle which made me laugh at us too.

"We really are children sometimes." He sighed and I saw him run one of his hands through is hair where he was laying. I was almost jealous of it.

"Yes we are. I hope your parents don't care about me reverting you to childhood." I laughed but the concern stuck a little in the back of my head when I said it.

"Not at all, they love you Bella. They love all of you already. They can tell when we are truly happy." That response made me smile but it also reminded me that Edward hadn't been truly happy all night.

"Edward, what was wrong earlier? You said you'd tell me."

I heard him sigh. "It's nothing really. I don't want you to worry, but I do want you to know."

Too late, I am worrying. The seriousness in his silky voice was very worrisome.

He paused long enough for a lump to rise in my throat then continued.

"My mother took me into my room tonight to give me something in private. It was a letter from Tanya."

The lump turned into a boulder and I stopped breathing. The only thing that kept me from spiraling back into despair out of habit of that name was the fact that I had seen the look in his eyes and the emotions in his smiles after he had read the letter, and they were the ones he reserved only for me. He had stayed my Edward despite anything related to Tanya coming back into his life.

"Bella, it's ok. You can breathe." He almost sounded like he was going to laugh and I realized I must have taken in a huge gasp of breath and not yet let it out.

He sat up and leaned over to where I was laying down.

"Bella, honestly, it's fine. I promised I wouldn't hurt you again, and I wasn't lying. I'm telling you this for a reason even though I knew initially it was going to be weird for you to hear it. But I need you to be breathing as I tell you." The faintest musical chuckle escaped him then and he reached up to push hair out of my face.

His brief touch did the trick and I was able to get another breath in, then out, then in again. He smiled and then continued when I visibly calmed.

"Tanya wrote me a letter of apology when she found out my mother and father were coming to visit. She asked my mother to bring it to me and she said yes. She knew the real Tanya and watched her grow up with all of us, so I know why she was so kind to her even after everything that occurred. Plus, everyone should get the chance to apologize. I know I'm glad I did." He threw me my smile and I know he was purposefully keeping our relationship a part of the conversation so I wouldn't let my breath stop due to what he was saying.

I smiled meekly back but just wanted to hear more.

"I opened it and asked my mom to stay with me as I read the letter. I knew it was going to be hard." He looked away briefly and ran his hand through his hair again.

"She apologized profusely and I know she means it, though I'm not positive she's changed back to her old self. I don't think she can ever go back completely. Anyway, it was hard for me to read because she was very forward about how alone she felt when I moved and how hearing about... you..." he hesitated right before he said "you" and I knew the guilt was threatening him again. He decided to go in a slightly different direction,"...well she basically poured her heart out about knowing things were going to end between us before they did. It was hard to read because she detailed the pain that us growing apart caused her. It really got to me Bella. I cried."

He was looking a little past me now, lost in his thoughts. I knew he wasn't talking to the Bella he had confessed feelings for, he was talking to Bella the best friend. They are not exactly the same thing for him yet, and in this moment I understood completely why he had asked me for time.

This was a moment I had to listen to him as best friend Bella and nothing more. It didn't hurt at all for him to keep those parts of our relationship a bit separated because he had made this need clear. Had he dove right in and let us progress to the next level this night would have been hell for both of us because there were still old emotions left to be dissolved. He still needed time to let go of the loss of that relationship.

As it was I could be Bella the best friend and know that the other Bella, the one he _felt_ for, still existed and was still important to him. I pushed her aside and knew I would keep best friend Bella in the forefront for as long as he needed. Our friendship was the most beautiful thing about every other part of our relationship anyway.

"I know you cried Edward, I could tell." I reached out and took his hand lightly, as nothing more than his best friend.

He looked close to tears again for a _very_ small moment. But when our hands connected he looked down at them and smiled.

"Of course you did." He said softly, still gazing at our connection.

He looked back up to me and I could see the emotions in his eyes looking at me, _his_ Bella. The one waiting for him.

Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would!

I smiled back and said, "Are you ok?"

My Edward stared back at me and flashed one of his classic smiles. "Yes I'm fine now. It just caught me off guard. It's so easy to get caught up in our little world here in Hollywood... you almost forget about life outside of it. Luckily I have you here to keep me wrapped up in it." I smiled at his compliment, happy that best friend Bella had been dismissed so quickly.

I nodded that I understood. It was completely true. All 6 of us were guilty of getting lost in our bubble world. Rose and Alice and I talked about it often actually. What do you need past your family though? Nothing. That was the conclusion we always came to.

"Well, let me know if you need anything." I said sincerely.

He changed a bit then, his hand clamped the slightest bit tighter to mine and it was hard to tell in the dark but I was fairly sure I saw his eyes darken a bit like they sometimes seemed to.

He leaned closer to me and said in his charming lower-than-normal voice, "I promise you will be the first to know."

A different lump took over now and I just stared at him. He chuckled so very softly, still in the deeper tone, not helping me at all.

He pulled a safe distance away from me again and said, "Breathe Bella, remember?"

I rolled my eyes at him and felt a small blush take over. At least he couldn't see it to ask me about it in the dark.

"Can we sleep now, geeze Chatty Cathy, I have school tomorrow." I gave him an annoyed look and he laughed at me.

"So sorry to keep you up." Sarcasm littered his tone but he smiled and laid back down. He brought our still connected hands up to his hair, which was right where my arm naturally hung if I let it fall off the couch.

I peered down at him and he gave me a pout that would knock even Alice out of the park. His eyes were big and pleading and he said, "Please?" in the most adorable way you can twist velvet.

"Like you even have to ask." I scoffed and started my familiar motion with my fingers.

He sighed in satisfaction and turned towards the couch and closed his eyes.

"Good night my Bella."

"Good night Edward Anthony."

**Hit or miss? Hit or miss? I'm still paranoid, yes.  
**

**I'm having fun detailing days again so I hope it's lovely for you guys as well.**

**With Breaking Dawn so very close I'm not sure what the next 2 days are going to be like in IEWIS land. **

**I believe I will update tomorrow and then definitely do EPOV Saturday, but probably not until late since I will be locked in my room reading all day. Maybe I will do it early actually, but I'm not expecting many people to be hanging out on fanfic waiting for IEWIS updates if BD is in their hands!**

**We shall see.**

**Hopefully more tomorrow :)**

**LOVE YOUS and all the comes with you!!**


	22. I'm Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but in less than 24 hours I will own my own copy of Breaking Dawn!!**

**A/N: I'm stunned by you all, still. Thank you for your encouragement and love! I can't say it enough, and I won't stop!**

**Alright, tonight is the Breaking Dawn release party for those of us in the states :) I managed to get this chapter done and ready for all of you fine citizens of IEWIS Land, and I even have the EPOV Saturday chapter ready and waiting as well! So no worries for anyone who will be checking updates or who will be waiting until the 4th for their BD release!**

**Thank you for your support you guys! Hopefully there is another HIT in this chapter!**

**Let's do this:**

* * *

Chapter 22 - I'm Coming Home

The next day in our holding cell at school I caught Rosalie and Alice up on the new Tanya news.

Alice had snuck into our room since she was told she was done auditioning for the day. The musical theatre kids were being "held" right next door, so it wasn't difficult for her sneaky little self to get in unnoticed.

"She needs to go away." Rose rolled her eyes and continued flipping through the magazine she was holding.

"No, I get it. She wanted to apologize and that's a very... nice way of doing it." I wasn't sure "nice" was the right word.

"If by 'nice' you mean better than calling him and taking up what would have surely been hours of his time, then yes, it was a 'nice' way of doing it." Rose always knew what evil undertones girls really had.

I laughed but didn't agree or disagree.

"Well it's good Edward was smart enough to keep your relationship in a safe spot since this happened." Alice pointed out what I was already thinking.

"That's exactly what I thought. It didn't take him very long to get over the sadness he felt after the letter, but it still c;early effects him strongly since it was a huge mess, so it's good things aren't serious yet. Knowing us, I would have taken his reaction to the letter personally and stopped putting effort into living, and he would have freaked out that he felt more than 3 things at once and probably would have ran away to Madagascar to save me from his horrible range of emotions!" I was using grand hand gestures to accentuate the ridiculousness of my prediction.

They both laughed with me because it was a very easy, yet dramatic, thing to picture given how things had gone with the two of us a little over a month ago.

Alice remained in our room unnoticed and we spent the rest of the time taking stupid quizzes from the magazine and planning our shopping trip with Esme that evening. Jake didn't come hang out or speak to me really but he did wave and smile at me from across the room where he was hanging out with Sam and a few others. I didn't feel the guilt burning in me, which was a huge relief.

"I wonder what the boys will do while we are shopping?" Alice wondered as she literally danced her way to my car when we were free.

"Emmett said something about showing Carlisle the practice space and stuff. Apparently he used to play and that's how they all got into music in the first place." Rosalie answered with a smile.

"Ah! Can you imagine Carlisle in the practice space jammin' with the boys?" Alice played a little air guitar before she opened the door to the backseat and got in.

We were laughing at the mental imagine of Dr. Cullen "rocking out" all the way home.

We left the boys behind and hugged all of them goodbye as Esme gave Carlisle a significant and serious look and said "Be good" before we walked out the door.

All 4 of them were smiling too sweetly as we left and it made all of us a little suspicious.

"One weekend I left them alone when I went to visit my sister. It was not good." Esme start explaining the many times she had said goodbye to those too-sweet smiles.

"I came home a week later and Emmett had stitches in his head. Edward had a black eye, Jasper had half of his hair cut off and my darling husband would only tell me that they had small 'accidents' while playing baseball."

We were gaping at her now due to the ridiculousness of the story.

"I still don't know what really happened but I definitely play ref at all of their baseball outings now, just in case."

She smiled and shook her head then laughed a bit with us as we asked her more and more questions about her life.

By the time we got through all of the stores Alice had required us to go into we each had our own bags to carry, me with the least at 2. I only got simple things: a pair of sandals, 2 light sweaters (one in maroon and one in dark blue), and a scarf that was so soft I couldn't say no after Alice wrapped it around me. I also managed to pick up a shirt for Edward.

When I saw it I instantly knew he would love it. The bright green of it had caught my eye because it reminded me so much of his. I had picked it up without thinking. When I did start thinking I blushed at the fact that Esme was 2 feet away from me watching me size up a man's shirt.

I wasn't sure how much she knew about Edward and I. I mean, I'm sure she saw enough to put the pieces together even if he hadn't told her much, but we were nothing official yet and I just wasn't sure what she would think about me wanting to purchase him gifts like Alice and Rose were doing freely with Jazz and Emmett.

She simply walked over to me and said, "Edward looks really good in green, it matches his eyes." Then she placed a hand on my back and smiled at me with a little wink.

Oh she knew. She knew _so_ much.

I didn't stop smiling the rest of the day as we sat around the little deli that Alice had fallen in love with on her many visits to Melrose.

The conversation was finally getting to where we wanted it to.

"I should have brought the home videos," Esme declared with a slightly disappointed shake of her head.

"Oh! Tell us about them!" Alice was clapping her hands in anticipation.

Esme thought for a second and took a sip of her water. "Hm... oh one of my favorites is 'Cooking Improvement' and it's about 3 or 4 different 'episodes'."

This was definitely what we wanted.

"Like _Home Improvement_, Tim Allen's old show?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes!" She was happy we all recognized it. " 'Cooking Improvement' was Emmett and Edward's show and Jasper was the camera man. Emmett would mess around with food, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and tacos, and...what was it that one time..." she looked down in thought,"...oh! coco puffs in a bowl of melted ice cream." She made a face and we all made various "ewe" noises at the last one.

"That sounds like something Emmett would come up with." Rosalie murmured and we all agreed.

"So they would just make food while Jasper filmed?" Alice asked.

"Well Emmett would put together the food and 'host' the show, explaining the proper way to do everything since he was the oldest. He called himself Emmett Allen and made Edward wear one of Carlisle's old flannel shirts and would insist on calling him Al. Every time he calls him that on film Edward tells him, 'That's not my name Emmett, I'm _Edward_!' until the very last episode when he learned to ignore it."

We were snorting in laughter at this point and I couldn't get the image of Edward in flannel out of my head.

"How old were they?" I managed to get out.

"Emmett was 9, Jasper was about 7, and Edward was 5. He still had that wild hair, Emmett was still huge for his age, and Jasper appeared every now and then on film in his 'director's hat' to calm them down when they would get in a fight during the show, which was often. You see, as Emmett was 'cooking' Edward didn't have anything to so Emmett always just required him to sit on a stool and be in the shot because all he knew was that Tim Allen always had Al next to him on his show. Edward would get impatient or bored and steal pieces of food off of the plate Emmett was working on. You all know by now how Emmett feels about getting his food stolen, so he would get angry and take the food back making Edward cry and Jasper pop in to lecture them becase they weren't following the script and were wasting time."

This was the best story I'd ever heard. I was relishing in the image of 5 year old wild haired Edward in an over sized flannel shirt fighting with a small version of Emmett and being lectured by a still calm 7 year old Jasper.

"We need those videos!" Alice squealed and Esme promised next time they came to visit it would be the first thing we did.

"They haven't changed very much, have they?" Rose asked as she finished laughing.

"Well they've certainly grown up fast but in a way, no they haven't." Esme looked very proud for a second then looked us all in the eye in turn. "They have really found themselves _here_ though, I can tell. I don't know how this band thing is working out exactly but I do know that when my sons were home in September they weren't really home anymore. Not while you all were here."

The way she was adoringly looking at us made me flush with pride and I know Alice and Rose had to feel the same. It was true for all 3 of us too.

Esme looked us all over once and then turned to her left and spoke directly at Rose.

"Rosalie I have to tell you that I have never met another woman that can handle the challenge that is Emmett." Rose looked like she just won a prize. "Besides myself I have never seen Emmett be completely himself around a girl and not scare her senseless in one way or another. Not like a monster or anything, but I think every other girl he's dated felt intimidated or overshadowed by his naturally big personality."

Rose just nodded and Alice chimed in, "Please! Rosalie doesn't know the meaning of the word  
intimidated!" It made us all laugh and Rose shrugged and nodded her agreement.

Esme turned to look straight across the table at Alice next. "Alice, what can I say? Jasper was very hurt in the past and I worried that he would never trust again and never find someone he could be close to. He is very in touch with emotional things and it was evident how much feeling so deeply for someone and then loosing everything had effected him. But look at you! You have him back to his old self. You wouldn't know it, but you pulled out a warmth in him I haven't seen him give to anyone outside of our family in years. Thank you. Thank you for being someone he can trust."

Alice now looked like she was going to cry and she quietly said, "No thank _you_ for having him for me!"

We all giggled and Esme turned to me making me nervous. What could she possibly say to me? I had no real claim in Edward's life. He was still dealing with things. Just like the rest of the Cullens I was ready for Esme to throw anything at me.

She smiled at me very warmly and I was sure she could tell I was nervous and unsure.

"Bella, I have never seen Edward like this before in his whole life. I know things have been complicated for him the past few months, and I know that you have been there for him the entire time you have known him. Thank you very much for that. I was very worried for him when he left Forks in October but after seeing him here, with all of you, I know he is more than fine. With you especially Bella. The way he cheered up so quickly last night..." She smiled and shook her head without finishing the thought then looked like she was deciding something before she continued.

"I have never seen him so close to anyone before in all the ways he is close to you. It's very special I think. He wasn't even like that with Tanya you know, and they knew each other for years. I don't want to meddle, but I am his mother and I feel close enough to you already to assume I know a bit about what's going on between the two of you." She paused and smiled warmly. I blushed slightly having just been called out by Edward's mother.

Again Alice chimed in, "Believe me, you don't have to be either of their mother's to see what's going on between them." I shot her a stern look but laughed a little and Rose muttered "Right?!" under her breath and shared a knowing look with Alice.

Esme nodded at me and continued."Bella, I've just never seen him so full of the simple need to be touching someone as often as he does with you. He was never like that with Tanya, or anyone before. They were close but I see him change around you in a way I have never seen him change for anyone before. In a good way, my dear. I just wanted you to know." She smiled sincerely at me then and I was speechless.

I wonder if Edward had explained to her his request of me giving him time. I suppose he did. I knew they were very close and he disclosed a lot to her. Was this her way of encouraging me?

"Ok I'm going to stop before I say too much, but I am having so much fun with you girls and I want you to know you are all like daughters to me already. I'm so glad we are getting to know you all in person. Thank you for taking care of my needy boys."

Rosalie raised her glass in a "cheers" motion and we all followed suit, none of us able to get anything more than sincere "thank yous" out.

When we returned home that night it didn't appear we had too much to worry about concerning the boys. The only thing out of place was an acoustic guitar I noticed had a new and huge scratch in it, a faint bruise on Carlisle's forehead that Esme scowled at, and Jasper limping slightly.

"I don't want to know." Esme breathed and then went into Edward's room to get ready for bed making the boys laugh and the girls shake their heads.

Carlisle informed us that he had gotten in contact with the managers for us and had informed them of what they needed to do. He was very fatherly about it all and I felt like he was treating the situation as if his own daughters were the ones displaced by the swamp. The managers had agreed to start working tomorrow and it would be finished by the time Carlisle and Esme left, guarenteed.

We showed the boys the spoils of our shopping excursion and as the other girls started pulling their gifts out for their signifigant others Edward sat next to me on the couch watched the others curiously.

"Um, Edward, I got you something." I said it very quietly and I couldn't look at him. I have been through so much with him, but this small gesture was so uncomfortable for me with our unofficial situation. I had to go back to my old reasoning. Friends could by friends gifts, right?

But what about more-than-friends-sort-of-girlfriend-in-waiting?

Wait. I just thought the word "girlfriend". That's what I would be when the wait was up. I made a small face when I thought that. It was odd to think. Maybe because it sounded elementary. What else would I be though?

"Bella!" He was nudging me again like he always had to when I got lost in my thoughts when we were talking. At least this time nothing I thought caused me to blush so he wouldn't launch into 20 questions.

"Did you say you got me something?" He was smiling sweetly but looked confused.

I'm still very uncomfortable. Was this too much? Was this inappropriate for waiting time?

I started rambling, "Well, yeah. I didn't plan it or anything. I saw it and I thought of you, which may be weird but it's the truth, and I think you will like it but if you don't that's fine, I just didn't see anything else I wanted and you always get me Starbucks for free now so I thought that maybe this would be a way to pay you back for that except I guess you don't really pay for those things, Starbucks does, so maybe that's not the best reasoning in the world-"

"Bella!" He was fighting a laugh now and his eyes were swirling with amusement as he grabbed my face with one hand and put a finger up to my mouth with the other. He just stared at me and smiled my smile which charmed me into silence though I was still breathing heavily from nerves and starting at him with worried eyes.

"You are so cute when you're nervous." He said it very softly and when I concentrated on his words it made all the other sounds of the other's giving their gifts fade into the background.

He leaned in closer to me with his eyes now smoldering. He hadn't let them get that way in a long time, even though I'd caught him holding it back a few times in the recent past.

I just said, "Thank you?" pathetically and just as quietly through his finger that was still resting on my lips.

His eyes shot down to where his finger rested right after I spoke and I saw the fire rise up even brighter for a second and his mouth opened slightly.

It was causing a ridiculous sensation in me. I started thinking about what his mother said earlier about his constant need to touch me. Had he really not been like that with Tanya? She was so gorgeous though. He looked back up into my eyes and smiled the crooked, brilliant, almost devilish smile I had only seen a few times before. It was not the sweet emotional one I had been getting latley. It both scared and excited me. Time seemed to be moving slower than it really was as I drank in every inch of his face.

Somewhere in the background Alice squealed at Jasper emerging from the bedroom in one of his new outfits, yes Alice bought entire outfits for people, and it brought both of us back to reality, at least a little bit.

He pulled away from me a little and gave me a sideways look as he took his hands off my face slowly, as if warning me they would go right back up if I started rambling again. When I behaved and sat there silently he nodded and smiled sweetly, back to family friendly Edward.

He was still speaking quietly but no one was really paying attention to us still.."As cute as you are when you ramble I don't understand why you are nervous. I love that you thought of me on your shopping trip with the girls and I would very much like to know what you got me because no matter what it is I will love it."

And he did love it. I could tell the instant I showed it to him and I was grateful I had made the decision to get it for him. He hugged me and turned his head into my neck as he thanked me for it, making me shiver as he did so.

We fell asleep that night on the couch together with our heads at the opposite ends. Our legs were curled into ourselves but our feet were entangled and he had insisted on tickling mine with his own for the first 10 minutes we were trying to fall asleep. I laughed loudly and the only thing that made him stop was Rosalie yelling, "Children, go to sleep!" and then the whole apartment laughing from their own rooms.

Right before we feel asleep he bid me goodnight the same way he had the night before, and the same way he would continue to everytime we said goodnight to each other from then on.

"Good night my Bella."

"Good night Edward Anthony."

I feel asleep smiling and allowed myself to imagine Edward one the other end of the couch doing the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carlisle and Esme left on that Thursday bringing sadness over everyone. It just didn't seem like enough time because it all went by so quickly. Well, all the moments we were together that is. Auditions at school were still pretty hurrendously boring and slow. Such is the glamorous life of acting!

We said our goodbyes and Esme whispered reminders of the sweet things she had told all of us girls on our shopping spree as she hugged us. Carlisle inspected our living room before leaving, making sure we were taken care of and settled in again before he felt fit to leave us on our own.

It was now Friday and the girls and I were at the apartment, finally free of our hell week of auditions, waiting for the boys to finish band practice.

I had taken out the trash and when I walked back into the living room and flopped next to Rosalie on the Love Sac she turned to me and asked, "If you had to punch one of us in the face, who would it be?"

"What?"

"If you had to punch one of the 6 of us in the face, like it was 'punch someone or die', who would you punch?"

She was looking at me seriously and I could tell she really wanted an answer.

"I said Edward." Alice chirped her answer out from the table where she was sketching design ideas.

I got annoyed instantly as I turned to look at her. "Why Edward?!" Why was I so offended?

"Because of all that crap he put you through. I know it's all good and forgiven now, but it was my first reaction so I went with it." She shrugged and I shook my head and smiled finally.

"So Bella, you would you punch?" Rose looked at me seriously again.

Wow. We were getting incredibly desperate in finding ways to stay busy while the boys were at practice.

"Jasper." I said confidentially.

Alice snorted and said "Why?" without looking up from her work.

"I don't know. Because he's always so calm and maybe it would finally get a rise out of him. And because you said Edward." We all laughed when I revealed my real reason. "Rose who did you say?"

"You." She started picking at her nails when she blurted out her answer.

"Me? Why me?" I was less offended than when Alice said Edward, pathetically enough, but I still felt a sting.

"It's along the same lines as Alice's reasoning except it extends to the present time as well." She still wasn't looking at me and now I was just confused.

"I don't get it." I said bluntly.

With that she started chuckling and looked at me smiling, "I would punch you in the hopes that it would knock a back bone into you and get you to jump that boy's bones already!"

I shrieked at her forwardness and pushed her side playfully. Alice was laughing and clapping excitedly at the table, very entertained with Rose's answer.

I knew my face was red but I wasn't embarassed around the girls. Rose finished her logic, "Seriously Bella, with the way that boy looks at you sometimes- I don't know how you control it. If I wasn't so in love with Emmett..." She trailed off sugegstively and I shrieked and pushed her again and she assured me she was "just joking, just joking".

Jasper walked in first, straight from practice. He came through the windows in the courtyard and over our patio then he flopped down in the bowl chair turning to the TV since we had turned that on.

As soon as he sat, "Jasper, if you had to punch one of us in the face who would you choose?" Rose gave him the serious look and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I chose Edward." Alice sang out proudly again, then looked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok...um. Edward for me too." He sounded confused at first but finished confidentially enough.

"Seriously?" I defended again.

"So far Edward is the most punchable..." Rosalie thought out loud.

"Why Edward?" I asked Jasper sincerely.

"Because Edward is the nice guy. If you punch Edward he will be like 'what the heck?' and be upset for about a minute, but then you could come back to him and be like 'Edward I'm sorry I hit you, man' and he'd be like, 'It's ok' and then smile and hug you." He explained himself very calmly and after thinking about it for a moment we all agreed it was probably true.

Emmett walked in next, having stopped at the apartment to pick up some food before heading over.

Right on cue, "Em, if you had to punch on of us in the face, who would it be?"

"Edward."

I sat up and almost yelled this time. "What?! Why?" Jasper, Rose, and Alice laughed at me and Emmett just shrugged on shoulder.

"He's the youngest brother so it's the obvious choice."

I sighed and sank back into The Sac. Rose patted my arm and laughed some more and I started to chuckle myself.

Edward finally made it over and it was clear that he had showered first. I more than expected it this time.

"Edward!" Rosalie was holding back a laugh since she knew he was in the "lead" in her little game he had no idea about yet. "If you had to punch one of the 6 of us in the face who would you punch?"

He looked confused but took in all of the other 5 serious and curious faces around him. He sat down next to Emmett in Bertha and thought for a second as we all waited.

He turned to Emmett and said, "Who did you choose?"

Emmett stopped chewing and tilted his head down, giving Edward a pointed look through his brow.

Edward's face lit up in sock, "Not Jasper?!" he yelled out.

Everyone broke into laughter then and Emmett just shook his head at his brother. "Sorry bro, you are the youngest."

"We need an answer Edward," Rose reminded him after the laughter died.

"I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair as he thought. "Um, who else said me?"

Jasper and Alice both raised their hands and he looked truly hurt. "Jasper?" His mouth was open now and it was pretty adorable how hard he was taking it.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Jasper said sincerely.

After about 10 seconds Edward smiled sincerely and said, "It's ok."

Everyone lost it then, Jasper more so than everyone else, because Edward had just demonstrated the very reason Jasper picked him in the first place.

"You still haven't answered!" Rose accused making everyone clam down and pay attention again.

"You Rose!" Edward pointed and smiled back at her.

"And why me?" She asked him coolly, barely phased.

"Because it's your irrational game that ignited violent feelings against me in half of my closest friends and family!" He folded his arms and playfully pouted at her making everyone laugh and Emmett reach over and clap him on the back reassuringly.

"That's fair enough." Rose smiled a perfect smile at him then he broke into one as well.

"Who did you choose?" Edward asked Rose since they were still looking at each other.

"Bella." She said with a straight face.

"Really..." He moved his gaze to me with wonder in his eyes. "Why would that be?"

Rose looked at me then and I knew my eyes had gotten wider at what she was about to tell him. She gave me a defiant look and opened her mouth to speak. I changed my look to one of pleading and in my head I was trying to send my thoughts at her in waves,_ "Please Rose, do not use the 'so I will jump his bones' reason, my face will explode from the amount of blushing that will occur!"_

She winked at me very quickly and then turned back to Edward. "Because she keeps me up at night with her sleep talking and maybe if I punch her she will be knocked out enough to shut up for 8 straight hours."

We all laughed at that, it was a good reason too if you asked me, and I secretly reached over and squeezed her hand in thanks.

Edward nodded that he understood and then turned to me again. "Bella? Your choice?"

"Jasper." I said clearly and gave him a sweet smile as I said his name.

"Why?"

I looked back at Edward. "Because Alice said you"

The room got silent as everyone gauged my answer and then Edward's reaction. I wasn't embarassed to admit it because everyone in this room knew how I felt about him. And it wasn't anything perverse like Rosalie's real reason, I was merely defending his honour.

His eyes danced and he gave me my smile as we locked eyes. He was clearly pleased. Smiles grew on both of our faces but we didn't need to say anything to each other.

"Oh God, there they go." Rosalie said under her breath as she got up from the Love Sac and went into the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next week the subject of Thanksgiving came up. It was only a week away at this point, and we had 3 days off of school because of it. All of the others were a little sad because none of them would be at home for the holiday quickly approaching us.

The boys weren't able to go home because Carlisle and Esme would be in Chicago at her sister's house. There was a new baby or something.

Rose and Alice both weren't going home because the break was so small flying there and back was unappealing.

I could go home very easily. Phoenix was only about an 8 hour drive away and I could make it easily but I honestly didn't want to. I dislike Thanksgiving a lot. I always have. None of the food is too appealing to me, I grew up a picky eater due to my only child syndrome. None of it thrilled me and I much rather be with my Hollywood family than my parents, to be honest. It wasn't like I wasn't going to see them in about a month for Christmas anyway. And to me Thanksgiving was only an annoying road bump you had to get over so you could start relishing in the glory of Christmas.

I was explaining my friend's sadness to my mom as I spoke to her on the phone the Monday of the week of Thanksgiving and she had an idea.

"Bring them all here Bells! Oh my gosh that would be so fun! I want to meet them all, I haven't even seen Rose and Alice since you have been close with them. I need to meet Edward too of course..."

It was actually a very good idea. I speak to my mother a lot, pretty much daily, and I have kept her in the loop on mine and Edward's relationship. She was the first to declare I was in love with him actually.  
_  
"I can hear it in your voice Bella. That's when you know it's bad."_

That was during the time before tour though, when all seemed hopeless. Now she was bursting with excitement at the thought of meeting him and seeing us together. I told her I'd ask the others, but she should pretty much clear the local stores of food now, Emmett Cullen was most likely coming to Thanksgiving dinner.

Of course the idea was a hit. Emmett actually picked me up and twirled me around in the living room.

"I get a real Thanksgiving meal! Bellarina I love you more than any other sister I have!" He squeezed me too tightly then put me down, making Edward have to catch me when I stumbled after being let loose.

He kept booming out laughter and I said, "Emmett you don't have any other sisters," as I smiled and balanced myself on Edward's arm.

"Eh, sometimes Edward counts," Emmett joked and Edward just scoffed.

Instead of letting me go when I was steady I felt Edward's arm curve around my waist and he spun me around to face him.

"I get to meet your family?" He sounded excited and the green was resilient and breath taking.

I nodded excitedly back since I couldn't quite speak at the moment and he smiled at me, never taking his gaze away but pulling me into a hug for apparently no real reason at all.

We pulled apart and I said, "You aren't going to be too sad you can't be with your mom and dad?"

"No. I mean, we just saw them and this way we can all be together. It will be different, but I'm excited to meet your parents. And I love Thanksgiving food so as long as we are eating right the Cullen boys are happy." He smiled and I made a face at his food comment. "What?" he asked my disgusted face.

"I _hate_ Thanksgiving food. I usually try to skip the holiday altogether. I play along for my parents but for one year I'd rather just have pizza, honestly." I shrugged it off and he just laughed at me and shook his head.

"Maybe this year we can make that happen." He smiled.

"Probably not. Now that we have a crowd my mom will go all out on the traditional grub."

"Well what if_ I_ make you pizza?" Edward looked at me seriously and waited for my reply.

"Edward, you don't have to make me pizza, that would be ridiculous." I laughed a little trying to break him but he only smiled and continued to look sincere.

"No it's not. If that's what you truly want then that is what I want you to have. You can't stop me. I've already decided to do it for you." He pursed his lips and looked at me like he was challenging me to refuse again.

"That's very sweet but first of all, do you even know how to make pizza?" I gave him my most sly look, like I had backed him into a corner with a brilliant argument.

"Not yet." He smiled back simply. "But I will. I will learn for you so you can have the best Thanksgiving possible. Then you and I will dine on my gourmet pizza and it will become our own Thanksgiving tradition that you can look forward to each year." Now his smile was triumphant.

It was as if he knew that my heart was soaring on all of his words of lasting traditions and he and I together "each year." Was he really thinking long term like that? I guess so. That was enough for me.

I reached and and pulled him into a hug rather roughly, still being caught up in his words.

He chuckled at first and then wrapped his arms around me and turned his head into my hair. "Well your welcome," he said rather smugly.

I laughed but didn't let go. "I didn't say thank you yet."

"This is better than any words you could say to me Bella."

Again I swooned and kept holding on to him until he pulled away and led me to the computer so we could look up recepies for making pizza from scratch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were waiting for Emmett to get home from work before we could leave on Wednesday evening and Edward and I had decided to walk to 7-11 to get road snacks.

Jasper had worked some sort of magic and managed to get the guys a show booked on Friday night in Phoenix so this was turning into a full blown road trip. We were going to get to my house early Thursday morning, have Thanksgiving, hang out Friday and go to the boys' show, then head back to LA late Saturday since Edward and Emmett had to be at work on Sunday.

He had pulled my arm through his and I was slightly leaning into him as we walked the 3 blocks to the store.

"So, since we aren't technically driving straight to a show do you think the car rule can get appealed now?" He looked down at me and smiled.

I sighed. "I"m going to go with no. Alice and Rose have been talking all day about how great it is we will have some girl time the whole ride to Arizona." I smiled back up at him, but he was making an annoyed face now and rolling his eyes.

"I'm always stuck in a car with my brothers, I want for once to be stuck in one with you." He gave me the devilish crooked grin and I tripped from lack of being able to control my feet. He steadied me and laughed.

"I don't think we can make them budge tonight, but we will figure something out for the way home. Even if I have to tie Jasper up, steal his clothes, lock him in the trunk, and pretend to be him just to ride with you." I had him cracking up by the end of my plan and it made me laugh too, though I purposefully let his musical sound remain at a higher volume than mine, not wanting to taint the beautiful sound.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that. I don't want to _ever_ pretend you are my brother. Or my sister for that matter. They would have to lock me up."

Oh this was good. "And why would they have to lock you up?" I looked up at him through my lashes like Rose had once tried to teach me to do to charm people. I wasn't sure I could do it right, but something was working because when he looked down at me the green darkened in the slightest and one side of his mouth found it's way into a smirk.

"Because my Bella, incestuous thoughts are usually frowned upon by the law." He trumped my lash tactic with his alluring voice and I was very suddenly brought to a halt by the strength of his one arm that was connected to me. I was still starting at his eyes and he was still smirking as I ignored the blush on my face and the fact that we had stopped so abruptly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him though.

"You're blushing." He stated simply.

"I know." I stated back. What's new?

"You also almost ran into the door." The smirk grew and he glanced directly in front of us then back at me.

I turned my head forward and saw the glass door to 7-11 only about 6 inches from my body. The sudden stop I had felt from his arm was Edward stopping me from running straight into the door when I had been gapping at him instead of paying attention not one minute before.

He was chuckling next to me and I felt my face turn even more red as he opened the door for me then followed me in. I was very embarrassed as I walked down the aisles and I wasn't speaking as he was trailing right behind.

I could feel his eyes on me rather than the snacks we were passing. I wasn't looking at them either, I was looking at the ground mentally kicking myself for always letting him dazzle me in public places. Like I needed more help looking like and idiot with my already natural clumsiness. Had I really almost walked straight into the door?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt his arm wrap around my middle and pull me to him. He didn't turn me around, he simply leaned down and spoke softly in my ear from behind me, "You do know I almost did it too."

I just scoffed and pulled my head away from his face. This wasn't helping it was only sending chills down my neck and through the rest of me, taking my concentration off of my inner scolding.

Sure he did. He was effected by me like I was by him. It was off balance and I knew it. I didn't need him lying to try and make me feel better.

I tried to pull my whole body away to regain myself but he chuckled and said, "Oh no" and only pulled me tighter, still with his one arm.

"I'm serious Bella. The only reason I stopped before you did is because my foot hit the bottom of the door first. Believe me, looking at you is dangerous for me sometimes. Why do you think I never look at you during shows? Hm?"

He was very close to my face again, making sure it was a private conversation between us in the semi-crowded store. I twisted my head around and looked at his face then, putting us inches apart. His eyes were still dark and he moved his whole arm from around me now, just letting his hand rest on my side.

I waited for him to explain, still not ready to talk.

He backed up from me and broke any connection we had except for our eyes.

"Perfect example, right here. I can't always concentrate on things like I should when I am close to you. That's why I never look directly at you when I'm on stage. If I forget what I'm doing up there... it wouldn't be very good." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down as a victorious smile broke out over my face.

How could I have ever guessed I effected him like that? He was the Greek God! I was shocked but pleased at the same time. I couldn't deny what I saw in his eyes, I didn't understand it at all, but I also didn't think he was lying. Me? He really got that distracted by looking at_ me_?

"So..." he breathed now looking around the store. "Can we behave and pick out snacks together _and _manage to safely get ourselves home?" He smiled dazzlingly at his joke.

"If we have to." I moaned and he laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders in his regular manner then kissed the top of my head.

My insides lit on fire and I smiled probably more wide than I ever have before. Time was ticking by and waiting was actually getting easier and easier by the day.

We did manage to get home safely. Well, I did trip and drop the bottle of Mountain Dew Edward had gotten for Emmett. But Edward just shrugged, picked it up for me and said, "It's ok. He wants to punch me in the face and called me his sister. This will keep me entertained for a few minutes on the road." Then we laughed together and he walked the tiniest bit closer to me the rest of the way back.

Emmett got home later than he was supposed to at 6pm, putting us on the road around 6:30 and an approximate arrival time in Phoenix around 1 or 2 Thanksgiving morning.

He made it up to all of us by bringing home a whole tray of chocolate cupcakes with mounds of chocolate frosting on them.

"It's my contribution to the big meal. Now your mom will like me best." The goofy grin took over but Edward muttered, "yeah right" under his breath rather smugly.

Emmett looked at him with the grin still playing on his face. "Oh yeah, I bet you think you already got that spot, don't you? I know what gets to a lady's heart. Helping with the cooking. This is Thanksgiving Eddie, your boyish good looks and charm aren't going to cut it. The woman needs kitchen relief! What can you offer her there?" He was very proud of his logic.

"Gourmet pizza," Edward said confidently then he and I smiled together and Emmett looked confused.

It took us about 30 minutes to pack the cars and get ourselves ready to hit the road.

We walked to the garage and went to head in separate directions like a 7th grade dance, girls on one side of the aisle, boys on the other.

The official couples were hugging goodbye and Edward hugged me quickly, too quickly, then pulled away and said, "I need to talk to you about something."

He looked extremely serious and slightly worried as he searched my face for something that wasn't there yet.

"Ok." I said hesitantly.

He put both of his hands on my shoulders. "I just want you to know I am planning on calling Tanya while we are driving to Phoenix."

Before he could go on my stomach tightened and I almost cut him off when I said, "Edward you don't have to tell me this." I said it more harshly than I planned on but it was the alternative to not breathing.

"No. I want you to know Bella because I don't want to keep secrets from you." He moved his hands up to my face and looked deeper into my eyes. "Her letter was fine but I need to tell her my part of the apologies and get closure now that I have forgiven her."

"Ok." I made it sound short and blank. I did not want my thoughts to be consumed with this all 8 hours of the drive, what is he doing? I tried to pull away, thinking he was done, but he grabbed my shoulders again and held me there.

"Wait Bella. Listen to me. I'm not trying to upset you, please don't be upset." He reached up and brushed hair out of my face, knowing that specific touch from him always calms me down. He must have seen some of the fire leave my eyes because he relaxed and continued.

"This is the last conversation I plan on having with you about Tanya because the phone call I make to her is going to be the last time I reach out to her in any way. I don't want us to have the mess between us before our lives completely separate so I need to do this. I want you to know because I want you to be a part of the things I do Bella. I could easily call her in the car without you knowing anything about it, but I don't want you to be left out of any part my life. You know you are my very best friend, and for that reason alone I need you to know everything about me. Not to mention the other reasons."

His forehead had traveled and settled against mine by then and our eyes were still connected. His green was burning into my brown with sincerety and and love and we were both smiling now.

"Thank you Edward. I hope it goes well." I replied and meant every word of it, now understanding and appreciating every detail he has ever shared with me.

"Ok, see you in 8 hours." He kissed my forehead quickly and hugged me quicker then ran over to the jeep where the other boys already were settled in.

I got in the car and got knowing looks from Alice and Rose.

"What?" I looked at both of them innocently.

"Why can't you guys just get it on and get it over with?" Rose asked with a smirk making Alice roll all over the backseat in laughter.

"Shut up." I spat my words out at them and then joined in the laughter and turned the music way up as we started dancing in the car. I pulled out to lead Emmett's big red jeep on our road trip to my hometown and what I was certain was going to be my most favorite holiday yet.

**There you have it! **

**EPOV Saturday tomorrow!!**

**I am currently wearing my Team Edward sweatshirt, counting down the minutes until the Barnes & Noble party starts and I get my book in my hands to begin the reading binge! hehe**

**Keep my time occupied as I wait with lovely thoughts and feelings regarding Chapter 22!**

**Pretty please?  
**

**LOVE YOUS! And love the fact that I get new Edward scenes to read tonight... WHOO! :)**


	23. Call Me

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight and I'll never even get close.**

**A/N: EPOV Saturday has come and gone, I know! It's an extra sepcial EPOV Sunday! I'm sorry, but I have the grand excuse of Breaking Dawn for my delay. Yes I have finished it. No I won't say anything further since many of my readers have not even received the book yet, having to wait until the 4th.**

**All I can say is that it made coming back to IEWIS slightly odd. It's just weird to have Stephanie's writing of them so fresh in my mind. Diving bck into the original world they are from and reading them as Vamps again... it's odd to come back to my insiginfigant human forms of the Cullens. I know I will get back into it... it's just odd. **

**I hope you enjoy this unique and unplanned EPOV Sunday as much as you enjoy everything else in IEWIS Land! **

**EPOV Sunday follows the same EPOV rules as EPOV **

**Saturday, for the record, haha. So this is a classic IEWIS EPOV. A normal BOV chap should be up on Monday!! :)**

**Now go get your EPOV on!**

* * *

Chapter 23 - Call Me

EPOV

"Finally!" Emmett laughed at me as I climbed into the jeep and settled myself into the very back seat.

I heard Jasper mutter something that sounded like "get it on already" under his breath, but I didn't ask or really care about it any further.

I looked around and found myself actually pouting.

There is more than enough room for another person back here. Another brown haired, deliciously chocolaty brown eyed, funny, charming, intoxicating, perfectly clumsy, sweet, beautiful girl that I did not want to spend 8 hours without.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I need to get a hold of myself. I am pretty hopeless at this point and I can't even give her all of me yet. Selfish.

I watched her drive her car out of the garage ahead of us and my brothers and I chuckled as we saw the girls break into ridiculous dances as they always did.

These were the best people I had ever met.

We drove down the street and got on the freeway. Jasper turned his full attention into his book and Emmett started drumming on the steering wheel as he drove.

I suppose now is as good a time as any. I would like to get it over with anyway.

I pulled out my phone and flipped through my old texts until I found the one I needed.

_Eddie you said you were going to call me today, don't forget please_

I sighed and muttered, "My name is Edward..." to myself as I hit the "call" button reluctantly and held the phone up to my ear.

It only took one ring.

Her voice greeted me and it was less familiar than I remembered, but just as smug.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you."

"Tanya."

**There you have it! **

**The Tanya line is totally in honour of this being the Chap that went up during BD weekend. Couldn't resist ;)**

**If you have finished BD and wish to discuss it let me know in your review and we can get our BD discussion on further in PM's!**

**LOVE YOUS !**


	24. Jump On It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. Unfortunately, with the anger arising out of the Breaking Dawn backlash that may be a good thing :(**

**A/N: Happy Monday! Back to BPOV and long chapters! Surprise, surprise - this is the longest one yet! haha **

**You are all still being amazing, even on EPOV Sunday! Opps...got too caught up in BD to make it on Saturday, but it didn't matter! You all still delivered the reviews and the LOVE and I love you even more for it!**

_**Car's Official BD Statement: - no spoilers don't worry -**_

**I am not discussing Breaking Dawn with any one any further, for the record. Ultimately I liked it a lot. That's all I'm going to say in case people haven't finished it yet. I can't keep typing my long opinion out time after time, even though I really appreciate everyone who wanted to discuss it! I just don't have time! haha Plus the division in Twilighters is_ really_ getting me down. I'm so sad so many people are disappointed in BD. I respect opinions and I understand why people don't like it - but I feel like our little Twilight family is being torn in 2. It's sad. We were a force to be reckoned with and now I feel like Twilight isn't going to be that big of a deal anymore. I hope I am wrong. I love all of you and I'm glad I've come in contact with you through our mutual love of the story.**

**Ok, enough moping and BD backlash talk! We are in IEWIS Land and hopefully we all LOVE it here! I know I do :)**

**On with the show:**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Jump On It

BPOV

It has been 3 hours now. 3 hours since we have been driving and 3 hours since I have spoken to Edward.

I'm not on edge, exactly. It's just that every time Tanya is involved in anything- ok involved in anything having to do with _Edward_- I can't help but get a little paranoid. He said it himself, it's easy to get caught up in our little world here. What if she reminds him that there is another world in Forks? The one he grew up in. With her. One he was completely happy with about 6 months ago.

I am being paranoid though, aren't I. Yes. Calm down Bella.

I keep doing that. Mindlessly thinking and noticing that every 20 minutes or so my hands grip the steering wheel so hard it makes my knuckles white.

We need to stop for gas soon, really really soon, so I'm counting on speaking to Edward then and getting a good read on him. He has to have called her by now, right? He's had 3 whole hours. If he hasn't done it yet then he's really just stalling and why would he do that? Is he nervous to talk to her? Because of his pent up feelings for her? Oh no, what if he's been talking to her this whole time and he can't get enough of her now because he hasn't spoken to her in so long and now he won't even come out of the jeep because he can't stand not hearing her voice any longer and after this he will always be talking to her and forget about everything he's ever said he felt about me?

Oh God this is the worst trip ever- I hate Thanksgiving!

"Bella I think you need to take a break from driving when we get gas. I can take over for you."

I snapped out of my downward spiral of thoughts and looked quickly to my right at Alice who had just spoken to me and Rose who was now looking up from her magazine.

They both had worry and amusement in their eyes and I relaxed immediately, knowing I was caught by them overreacting silently, again.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," I said as I pulled off the highway towards the lit up gas station sign. It was about 9:00 now so it was dark out and the slowing down of the car made my body instantly aware it was going to get to stretch itself soon.

The big red jeep followed right behind us and it felt more like a big red reminder of the thoughts that had just plagued my mind.

We stopped and the 3 of us shot out of the car, Rose skipping (yes, she really was skipping but on Rose it looked more like a supermodel dancing down a catwalk) towards the driver side door of the jeep where Emmett was still drumming on the dashboard.

Alice shot off to the restroom having been bouncing in her seat even more than usual for the last 30 minutes.

I silently went around to the gas pump. I paid there with my card and started pumping gas, leaning against the back seat door with my back to my friends and the jeep. I didn't want to see if he was inside still sharing the love with Tanya.

Suddenly he was beside me leaning against the car as close as he could to me, the place where the pump met my car the only thing between us.

I looked up at him and he was smiling so very crookedly. It forced me to smile back.

I took inventory of him immediately. I could do it at a ridiculous speed since I did it so often in my first glance of him.

The eyes were right. They were smooth and green with darker flecks highlighting their depth and their dance. The face was perfect as always, pale and angular. The hair was disheveled and ungodly attractive in it's wildness. The hair. I always took a tiny bit longer in the inventory of the hair.

"Miss me?" The velvet was intact too.

"You first." I demanded turning my face serious. Yes, this was a game in the slightest. But I wanted him to know I hadn't forgotten I knew what he was up to while we were separated.

He just laughed lightly and the musical sound was in tune too. Good.

"Bella, I'm afraid I don't have words accurate enough to describe to you just how much larger that jeep seems knowing you should be in it with me but aren't."

Then, light lightening, he reached out his arms over the pump and grabbed my arms on either side of me. I was still staring at him in wonder so it took my a second to realize he did that because I had forgotten to hold myself upright and my back had been slowly sliding across my car away from him and towards the ground as he spoke.

When he used that kind of talk with me I always forgot the simplest things. Like breathing, or holding myself upright, or blinking, or speech, or not drooling...

I blushed and he reached a hand up and touched my cheek where the red took over and smiled devilishly. He really liked that reaction apparently.

He moved his touch away from me then and took the pump out of my car and hung it up in it's spot. I guess it was done filling my tank. I still wasn't very aware of things outside the proximity of his face.

I regained my composure while he closed the lid to my gas tank and smiled and smiled.

"So Tanya...?" He had just charmed me but it didn't get him off the hook.

"So Tanya and I spoke, " he said coolly, "and everything is... good."

Good? That's all he's giving me? Good?!

"_Good_ Edward? What does good mean? Like, '_Good we love each other again! Yay!_' ?"

I made a little celebratory motion with arms and he chuckled at me. He looked at me sarcastically and furrowed his brow.

"Yes that is exactly right my Bella. After everything that's happened it only took one phone call that was intended to break our ties altogether for Tanya and I to realize we are completely in love. We are eloping tonight actually. I'm not even leaving this gas station with you guys. We hired a private jet to take us to Vegas and it's just going to swing by here in a few minutes so we don't waste any more time."

He was smirking now and I was scowling at his joke. Then he walked over to me and put his arms gently around my waist. His emeralds were playing with me and he used a very gentle portion of the velvet when he spoke next.

"You know we will need a witness if you would like to come. You can be my best man."

I giggled despite myself, probably due to his closeness to me, and then hit him in the chest and said, "shut up Edward," and tried to pull away. He only pulled me closer though, then started to tickle me and we were both laughing uncontrollably until a loud whistle made us stop and stand up straight.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were all leaning against the jeep watching us with amused smiles and various snacks as if they were watching a movie.

Emmett turned his head and gave a fake cough," _cough_ get it on _cough_."

I blushed and Edward let go of me but didn't leave my side. The others all laughed and Rosalie winked at me which broke my smile.

We hung out outside of the vehicles for about 5 minutes before returning to them and taking off again. Now Rosalie and Jasper were driving and I was in the backseat dozing off.

I saw Edward in the passenger seat in the front with Jasper and he waved at us as we pulled out in front of them. Apparently diving took nothing out of Emmet because he had the back window rolled down and half of his body sticking out of it as he yelled, "ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! WHOO!"

I felt considerably better even though Edward hadn't really told me how his conversation with Tanya went. From the way he acted I could only assume it all worked out towards my benefit. And that was enough for now.

I fell asleep for about 2 hours and was woken up by Alice shaking me.

"Bella wake up, we need you," she was saying quietly but urgently.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It was still completely dark out and we were pulled over at rest stop.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, immediately looking around to find the jeep and hopefully Edward's face in the passenger seat.

It wasn't there though.

"It seems the boys got lost." Rosalie said with a little laugh.

"What? Weren't they following us?"

"They were but the exit on this off ramp had 2 lanes. Jasper pulled into the lane next to me, it looked like Emmett was up to something in the back and wanted him to get our cars parallel, but then the road forked and they took off in the other direction. Now we don't know where they are, but maybe you do since you've made this drive before? Edward's awaiting your rescue call." She was fighting laughter now and Alice was shaking her head in shame.

"I can try to figure it out but I'm really not sure of this area. Hold on." I looked around and did recognize the rest station we were at since it was closer to Phoenix than we had been before. I really didn't know the area around here though.

I pressed send and waited.

"Save us." An overly desperate Edward cooed at me from the other line.

I laughed. "I'm not sure if I can. Where are you now?"

"I'm not too sure. Jasper turned around but we were on a different, tiny highway by then and I think we took a wrong turn or something. We've stopped now. We are on the side of the road considering driving is only making things worse for us." He chuckled and I heard Jasper laugh next to him.

"What's wrong Master Navigator Cullen, you can't figure out where to go by using the north star?" I couldn't help but tease them. This seriously wasn't that hard. Follow my car. That's all they had to do.

"In case you haven't noticed there are clouds, so no, the north star is not an option for me at the moment." He laughed a bit.

"I bet you really can use the north star though, can't you? That sounds like something you can do." I was serious now. He was always surprising me with small, odd, talents like that.

"I haven't really tried honestly. I bet I could on a boat though." He was really thinking about it now, which was amusing.

"Oh! I've always wanted to own a boat! But not for a lake or anything, I'd only want one if I lived by the ocean and could use it there."

"Captain Swan. I like it." I could hear the smile in his voice now.

"Master Navigator Cullen, you already know I like that."

"Oh yes, I know you like it." It was the deeper voice now, the one that gave me butterflies.

"Why the hell did we let_ them_ be the 2 in charge of trying to figure this out?! They can never stay on track." Rose suddenly spoke up from the front seat.

She reached back and took the phone from me before I could say anything more.

"Edward it's Rose, I'll be the skipper, now put Jasper on the phone please."

She looked back at me and smiled and I rolled my eyes back at her as Alice giggled.

"Can I be the first mate on your and Edward's Love Boat?" Alice asked me with a play full smile.

I nodded my head "yes" and we both erupted in giggles.

Eventually we got the boys back to us and we filed back into our 2 car parade and took off again. Now Alice was driving my car and I was still in the backseat, still on the phone with Edward until he heard me yawn and made me try to sleep some more.

We pulled into my drive way at 1:47 in the morning on Thanksgiving.

My mother was outside waiting for us and I ran out of my car and into her arms before I did anything else.

"Bella! You look amazing sweetie. Hollywood really agrees with you. Or maybe being happy does." She smiled at me and touched my face the way only a mother can.

It made me warm inside and the sounds of my friends getting out of the cars and approaching us only made the feeling stronger.

"Mom, this is Alice-"

"Mama Swan it's so good to meet you!" Alice cut me off and threw her tiny self into my mother's arms, making her laugh lightly.

"I'm Rosalie, I think we met at orientation but I didn't really know Bella then so you might not remember me."

"Oh dear, of course I remember you! The blonde bombshell making everyone else nervous... even mature women like me!" They both laughed and Rose looked humbled as she hugged my mother as well.

"Boys!" My mom threw up her arms towards the 3 boys that were waiting patiently behind the girls.

I caught Edward's eye and he winked at me very quickly then turned his attention towards my mom who was right next to me.

"MOM!" Emmett's loud crushing voice overtook everything for a second as he bounded the 5 steps it took to get to my mother and then lifted her up slightly as she laughed wildly and got her own famous Emmett death squeeze.

"You have to be Emmett, the beloved big brother of my little girl!" My mom beamed up at him and he turned his grin on me.

"That's right! You are the mother to my favorite little sister, the one I get to thank for her and for the awesome meal we are going to feast on!"

"And that's Emmett for you Mrs. Swan, always concerned about the people he loves and the food he gets to eat."

Jasper moved forward next and made us all smile with his accurate assessment of Emmett.

"This is Jasper mom." I said as he leaned in to hug her.

"Oh Jasper, Mrs. Swan is Charlie's mother, please just call me Renee," She smiled warmly at Jasper and he nodded then stepped back.

"And now for the main event..." My mother leaned into me and spoke so quietly only I could hear.

I chuckled very softly and watched Edward walk up to me and Renee. He actually looked... nervous? No way.

"Well I'm sure you've figured out who I am now. Process of elimination." He unleashed his infamous smile on her and I thought she was going to throw me on her shoulder and parade me around in victory with the look she gave me after she got a good look at him.

She turned back to him and behaved.

"Edward! Of course. Bella has told me a lot about you." She pulled him into her then and he was now looking at me over her shoulder. He winked at me again.

"I bet she has." He said quietly making everyone laugh and me stick my tongue out at him.

My mother finally let Edward go then put her arm around me and turned to the rest of the group.

"Well you kids certainly look tired so lets get you inside quickly. You have plenty of time to sleep in tomorrow so don't worry about that."

She turned and started leading me inside still attached to her by the arm.

"Wait mom, I have to get my bag out of the car." I started to pull way from her but Edward appeared right beside me.

"No Bella, you go in the house with your mother, I can grab your bag." He smiled once more and walked away.

"Mmm-hmm." My mom said under her breath as we walked in to house and I giggled with her.

Once we got in the door, alone, "BELLA! He's incredible! They all are! Oh I'm so happy for you. I love them already." She pulled me into her again and squeezed.

"I know mom. But you have to remember nothing is official between Edward and I, ok? So no comments or _anything_ about it. We are just friends with... an understanding." I tried to give her a stern look and she took me seriously.

"I know, don't worry honey. I will be good. I am excited for you though. He's very good to you, even in the short minutes I've seen. I can tell these things Bella...I have a good feeling about it all." She walked away to go get things for us to sleep with.

"Me too." I said to myself with a smile as everyone tromped through the door and into our living room.

No one was as tired as we felt in the cars after arriving at my house. Adrenaline and all that. We sat up for a bit with my mother, then she took herself to bed around 2:30.

At 3 everyone was asleep in the living room on sleeping bags and air mattresses except for Edward and I. We were on the little love seat that sits just off my kitchen in a small sitting room where we had been when my mother was still awake and talking to us.

"Well she's completely in love with all of you, like I knew she would be." I smiled at that thought.

"It doesn't take much though, does it? We are a pretty lovable bunch." Edward smiled back and we both took a good look at our sleeping family on the floor in the next room.

"Are you tired?" He asked me, letting his head fall onto my shoulder. We were already leaning into each other considerably, sitting in the middle of the small couch with the foot rests up to give us more room to stretch our legs.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and drive, I suppose I should be tired." I replied and looked down at his head on my shoulder.

He laughed a bit." 'I suppose I should be tired'. Oh Isabella Swan, you are one of a kind."

He reached up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it around us. I pulled it up to myself and sank into the couch and him a little more.

"Are you comfortable enough?" He asked quietly, looking up at me as best he could.

"Of course." I replied. _"I would sleep on hot lava and be perfectly fine if you were next to me"_ is what I wanted to tell him, but didn't.

"Good," he yawned.

It was silent for a moment and I was enjoying the feel of him next to me when he spoke up again.

"Oh Bella, I never got a chance to tell you about my real conversation with Tanya." His voice was light and it brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I'd pretty much forgotten about that with all the excitement of being back at my house.

"Oh yeah. Ok, tell away." I tried to keep it as light as he did and not sound as interested as I was.

"It was good. At first she sounded a little expectant. As if she assumed things were going to be the same between us. Smug almost. But I broke through that and finally got the real her to talk to me."

He paused and I swallowed. The real her scared me. The real her was someone Edward had been mourning over.

"I guess you don't want all of the finer details, and they don't matter anyway. We said goodbye basically. I know I will run into her now and then when I'm back in Forks, the town is just like that, and the good news is it will be civil. We left of a good note, but we definitely left. If that makes sense."

He looked up to me again and the green was tired but alive.

"Yes it makes sense. How do you feel about it?" That was the important part. For me at least.

"I feel great Bella. It wasn't even hard to hear her voice like I thought it might be. It wasn't hard to say goodbye and discard that part of my life. It's not me anymore, and it's not her anymore, and once she took off her new mask and admitted we were different people we spoke very calmly about everything. There was closure and understanding. I even told her a little bit about you."

"Really? Uh... how did that go?"

What? Boys are so odd, she probably didn't want to hear about me no matter how understanding she seemed. I know how girls work.

"I didn't exactly tell her everything about you and I of course, but she's the one that brought it up and I wanted to be honest. So she knows the jist of things." He laughed a bit and turned his head back down.

"Well as long as we are all in on the _jist_ then I guess it's all good." I laughed again and he reached over and squeezed my hand for a second under the blanket then took it away and curled up a bit more.

"It's just you and I now Bella." He said it so softly I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I wasn't so good at concentrating on him. I'm not even sure he meant for me to hear it.

"Good night Edward Anthony."

"Good night my Bella."

I awoke the next morning to Alice climbing on top of Edward and I on the couch, sprawling her little self over both of us and wishing us a Happy Thanksgiving. It was sweet but and odd way to wake up. Edward launched into a tickle attack on her which quickly got her off of us in a fit of giggles but when she escaped his reach Emmett just took over and chased her around the house.

We all showered and gathered in the kitchen where things were already starting to be prepared for the meal. My father was introduced to everyone and he was very friendly and comfortable around them all, even Edward ,though I saw him give an extra once over before moving his attention to Emmett.

My mom shooed us all out and Emmett was more than happy to lounge on the couch and watch the football game. Everyone else sat around the living room and hung out but I followed Edward back into the kitchen.

He explained to my mother what he was doing for me, giving me my Thanksgiving Gourmet Pizza, and as she turned her nearly tear filled eyes to me I just shrugged. I could tell she was falling in love with him almost as quickly as I had.

He didn't let me help very much, which was fine. I stood by silently and made some small talk with my father as I mostly watched Edward interact with my mother in the kitchen.

He made the dough from scratch and he skillfully rolled it and flattened it out, mesmerizing me with every move I watched him make. I couldn't believe it. I love every activity that concerned him. I loved watching him doing something for me, as simple as cooking. I loved the way he laughed with my mom and told her various stories of his family and his take on our time in Hollywood. I loved how he was able to answer any question or comment my father had sincerely and then make him laugh as well.

We had been woken up at about 8 in the morning, meaning Edward and I had gotten less than 5 hours of sleep.

Edward was soon fading fast, having not slept at all in the car on the way here the night before. The dough had to sit for a while and rise I guess so he decided a nap was in order, due to great encouragement from my mother.

She took him back to my old bedroom to lay down for a bit, but I couldn't follow because some old friends of the family had come over and I was expected to be social with them.

About and hour later my mother informed me the dough was probably ready so I should go wake him. I went back to my room, more than eager, but I went quietly because I did want to get a glimpse of him sleeping. He always looked so peaceful.

I opened my door and walked in to find him laying on the bed without a blanket or anything, just curled into him self slightly. His hair touching my old pillow was like a gift to me.

I walked over to the bed without realizing I had done so and then stood over him for a second, taking in his face.

I reached down and grabbed his shoulder and shook it slightly.

"Edward wake up. The dough is ready." I laughed a little after I said it. I was just a weird thing to say.

He didn't move at all.

"Edward I know you are probably awake already so you should stop faking and get up to finish my pizza." I stared down at him and watched a devious smile creep across his face.

"You know me too well," he said quietly, still not moving or opening his eyes.

"Probably," was my only response as I smiled too. "So are you going to get up or am I going to have to call Dominos for my pizza?"

He chuckled then reached up and grabbed the wrist of my hand that was still on his shoulder and started pulling me down to him, sleep still dominating a lot of his movements.

"You should just lay down and nap with me. It's nice in nap land Bella. Join me."

I was laughing now and he was still pulling my arm across his body, trying to force me down.

It was against everything inside of me to resist his pull but nothing about laying down in the bed with him and napping the day away would be good when it came to how everyone else in the house would react.

"Edward..." I whined and tried to pull away.

"Bella..." he whined right back and continued to pull me down.

"Edward Cullen are you trying to get out of pizza duty?" I fake scolded and he laughed and let go of my arm and finally opened his eyes.

"No, I am happy to do that for you. I just have different priorities than you do I guess." He sat up and gave me a small shrug.

"Oh really? So your napping priorities are more important than my pizza priorities? Is that what you are telling me?" I folded my arms and looked down at him. He had turned and was directly in front of me, but still sitting on the bed.

"To be clear, my priorities in this moment are not merely napping priorities, but napping with _you_. Call me selfish but I thought it would be a bit more pleasant that way. Guess I'll never know now." He shrugged again than got up and brushed past me.

I turned as quickly as I could and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the bed.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you nap for a little longer. You do need all your strength for the taunting pizza making. Not that it's a high priority or anything."

I wasn't doing very much in terms of pulling him, he is a lot stronger than I am. He was smirking at me and basically standing in place as I pulled and pulled.

"Sorry Bella but I've crossed over. It's pizza time now." He winked and then in one swift movement he yanked the arm I was attached to and brought me to his side then somehow got that same arm around my shoulders and walked me out of the room.

I sighed but leaned into him and he laughed and laughed as we walked back into the kitchen.

There was a break between games so Emmett came into the kitchen to see how progress on the meal was being made. It was all going according to his liking so he gave my mom an approving thumbs up then he turned and looked out our backdoor.

I had forgotten about his grand love of pools.

"Bellarina you never told me you have a POOL!" He looked at me like I had killed his puppy.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Em. I've never used it and also haven't lived here in a year so I didn't think about it."

"Oh do you kids want to swim?" My mom said happily. She had always been a little sad the pool was lost on me when they got it put in.

"HECK YES!" Emmett ran to his bag and pulled out his swim trunks then ran to the bathroom.

Everyone thought it was a good idea except for Rose and I. She didn't want to deal with chlorine in her hair and we've already covered my feelings on bathing suits.

Within minutes Jasper and Emmett were in the water with Alice lounging on the side with her feet dipped in, watching them race and wrestle each other.

Edward had to roll the dough out and put the toppings on then get the pizza into the oven before he was able to join the pool time fun.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" He said through his dazzling smile before he went outside.

"I've already told you, I don't do the pool thing." I said in confidentially. The smile was not going to get me this time.

"Fine." He really did sound disappointed.

Eventually, as everything got put in the oven and there was nothing left to do but wait for it all to cook, the rest of us moved outside to watch the pool patrons have their fun.

All too soon it got quiet and I got nervous. I looked around and Emmett and Jasper were both out of the pool, on opposite sides, with huge grins on their faces.

I knew what was going on in an instant.

I screamed and got up from my chair, making a mad dash to the sliding glass door and the safety of inside.

Jasper was too fast though, and he cut me off and threw his wet arms around my middle, haulting my escape.

I knew it was over when Emmett approached me from behind and picked me right up with no effort at all.

I could hear the laughter from everywhere above my screams of protest. Edward's lovely noise was above them all.

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!" I was kicking and flailing but it was no good. Each step he took closer and closer to the water brought on more and more dread. "ROSE HELP!" I reached out to her and she got up from her chair to try and save me.

She grabbed one of my arms and started pulling but Jasper and Alice double teamed her, pulling her away from me and leaving me helpless as they continued to hold her back.

"Sorry Bell!" I heard her yell, but she didn't sound too sorry at all because she was not being carried to liquid misery.

"WAIT!" I finally yelled loud enough to startle Emmett enough to stop walking. "Wait! Please at least save my cell phone, it's in my pocket."

They agreed that it was a fair request and Edward jumped out of the pool and smiled at me as he dried off his hand and then reached into my pocket to remove my phone.

I glared at him, traitor, and started shrieking again as Emmett got to the edge of the pool.

"I love you sister," is the last thing I heard before I felt myself be released and then hit the water.

I found the bottom and stood up immediately. I heard applause from all around me. Not for me though. Against me.

Emmett was bowing and then I felt 4 splashes erupt around me as everyone re-entered the pool.

Emmett approached me first, laughing.

"Sorry sister, I just want some quality time with you." He smiled sweetly but I still glared at him. My jeans were wet and heavy, my shirt was sticking to me in every place possible... and I had been so helpless to my attack.

"That sucked Emmett." I spat at him.

It only made him laugh.

"Oh lighten up sister, it's a POOL! Not a torture chamber."

He wrapped his big arms around me and I broke. I loved my brother too much to remain unhappy.

I took advantage of his vulnerable state and quickly wrapped both of my legs around his under the water then pulled them into myself, causing his legs to buckle and us both the fall under the water during the hug.

I was laughing furiously as I got myself loose from his grip and got my head back out of the water.

"Oh you think that was funny?" He smiled evilly at me and I screamed and tried to get away but my jeans were too heavy and I got tackled by my giant brother.

I called it truce after than and he complied. Alice and Jasper had retreated to the deeper end of the pool since we had caused a lot of splashing and now Emmett was headed towards them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." My favorite voice suddenly appeared in my ear.

I turned around and was face to face with Edward. He was glorious in the pool with the water covering him and the sun dancing off of his skin and his hair.

"Oh yeah, big effort you put in. I heard you laughing. It was probably all your idea." I accused him and he just stared back at me with a very uninnocent expression.

I gasped. "It _was_ your idea!"

His smile grew. "I may have planted the seeds yes. What can I say, I wanted to swim with you." He shrugged and I leapt into action.

I threw myself at him to tackle him into the water but he was ready for it. He caught me and faltered a little bit but mostly just lowered us into the water.

"None of that Mrs. Swan. I am very big on pool safety." His smile was radiant in the sun as well.

"Sure, _now_ you are. But when your brother is attacking me you are all smiles." My hands were on his shoulders and my awareness of that touch was second only to the one sourrounding his hands on my waist.

He leaned in closer now and spoke softer. Lower. "Well I had to make up for the missed nap time somehow. Pool time seemed like a good option. I couldn't have hoped you would tackle me out of anger though. That was a nice surprise."

I leaned into him without realizing it. I couldn't stand it anymore, Rose was right, he deserved to be jumped.

"Hey Bells, heads up!" I barely heard Alice's shrill voice but it got Edward's attention and he removed a hand from my waist and reached up to deflect the volley ball coming straight at my head.

He flashed me a smile then let go of me completely. I groaned and he chuckled but we returned to our friends. A game of pool volley ball broke out. We didn't have a net but Rose came and sat by the pool (Emmett wouldn't dare try anything on her, she could threaten him with much more leverage than anyone else) and she judged the game.

After we were through it was almost time to eat so we went in to change. Alice and I went into my room where I cornered her.

"What was up with the volley ball careening towards my head today Alice?" I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Sorry Bella, I just couldn't help it. You looked like you were finally going to go for it with Big E out there and your father looked like he was 2 seconds away from intervening."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that." Oops.

She laughed some more. "Yeah I was pretty sure you weren't thinking about anything outside of Edward so I did something drastic to save you both." She winked at me and I thanked her.

The meal was great. Edward and I dined on pizza, which turned out delicious. He looked like he was nervous as I took my first bite, then like he had won Top Chef when it was evident I loved it.

Emmett ate more food than 1/2 of the table put together. We all ate and laughed all night, my mother was bursting with joy at the full house. Even my father smiled almost non-stop and he even stopped giving Edward pointed glances about half way through the meal.

When it was over I helped my mother clear the table and clean up a bit before she shooed me and the rest of the "kids" into the living room.

I walked out and Emmett and Jasper were both stretched out in our oversized recliner, side by side with the leg rest up.

They were both groaning and rubbing their stomaches, but with looks of satisfaction in their eyes.

"I ate so much foooooood," Jasper moaned but then smiled.

Emmet rubbed his stomach and moaned even louder, "Ooooh, I am with child!" He joked as he rubbed his hand across his abdomonen even harder and turned to Rose.

"Don't look at me! It's all you and the turkey buddy." Rose flipped her hand up at him and he grabbed it and placed it on his stomach making her jump back and squeal and everyone laugh.

We sat around for about 5 more minutes listening to Jasper and Emmett groan about being full and refusing to move from the recliner all night unless a forklift was involved.

That was until my mom came around the corner and announced we had 3 different kinds of pie for dessert.

"PIE?!" Emmett looked like a toddler on Christmas as his eyes lit up and Jasper shot into a sitting up position with a similar glimmer in his eye.

Emmett reached out and pushed Jasper back down onto the recliner, using his brother's body to propell his own out of the chair and into the kitchen for the dessert round of the eating binge.

Rose and I were the only 2 to skip pie, it was another food I wasn't fond of in the slightest, but Edward tried to feed a bite to me anyway and Rose was begging Emmett to spare just one of his.

"Come on Bella, if you haven't had it in a long time how do you know you still don't like it?" He gave me his pleading eyes and I almost caved.

"Why is it so important to you that I eat pie Edward?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just like sharing things with you."

That did it. I smiled and melted slightly then opened my mouth like a child and he set the fork in. It was smucsy and kind of bland and I still really didn't enjoy it. My face scrunched up in disgust and he just laughed at me then threw his free arm around my shoulders.

"Emmett Cullen sharing is caring- now give me a damn bite!" Rose was across the table glaring at him, hitting him repeatedly on the arm.

"Rosalie there is plenty of pie in the kitchen if you fancy a piece for yourself. Thanksgiving is not about sharing food." He turned farther from her and continued eating.

"_Fancy a piece for myself_?" Rose mocked his choice of words at the same time I said, "Thanksgiving is totally about sharing food! That's why it was created!"

Everyone started laughing, half at what Rose pointed out, half at what I did. Rose finally gave up and the pie was finally finished off and we moved back into the living room for movie time.

Now Rosalie and Emmett shared the recliner even though she wasn't really speaking to him due to the sharing incident with the pie. She was touching him though, so he was doing ok. Alice and Jasper were on the opposite side of the couch as Edward and I, them curled up together more than us, understandably.

We decided on watching a rental my mom had laying around. It was an independant movie and it was supposed to be a horror-slash-mystery type thing so I was instantly nervous. I have such vivid dreams I usualy dont last well during the night after watching movies of the scary nature.

I pulled up on the blanket we were sharing as the movie started, it was a subconscious habit that seemed comforting. Edward looked over at me and smirked.

"Scared?"

"Um, no. I'm just nervous. Scared comes later." I smiled meekly at him and he chuckled at me. I wasn't in the mood for laughing due to the nerves.

"Oh right." He replied and leaned into me a little bit. It was only the side of his body, not his face or anything, but it did comfort me. Everything about him comforted me now that I wasn't scared to death of losing him forever to a black hole or a gorgeous woman.

I found that I was more tired than I thought and before I knew it I was fighting sleep and losing terribly.

I was awake enough to know my head was on Edward's shoulder and his head was leaning on top of mine. I smiled and curled into him a bit more, getting ready for sleep to claim me completely. The last sound I heard was as satisfied sigh from Edward, so close to me it was almost my sigh too. Thanksgiving was definitely improving in my book.

The next day I got some alone time with my mom.

"I feel like I have 5 more kids to love!" She was glowing and it was odd because she had always seemed so satisfied with just me and now she was ready to jump into Brady Bunch mode.

"Yeah they are pretty much my family. It makes Hollywood pretty bearable." I smiled as we sat out by the pool without risk of being thrown in. The others were still sleeping.

"So Edward..." She smiled at me knowingly and just his name brought out my own wide grin.

"Yes, Edward." Saying his name made it grow. Only 20 minutes before this moment I had woken up to his arm slung over my middle and our heads still pressed together, even though he was totally and completely asleep. I had reluctantly climbed out of our little slumber filled embrace because I truly did want some uninterruped time with my mother while I was home.

"Oh you've got it bad honey! I like it though. Bella in love is my favorite Bella. Her eyes sparkle more." She touched my cheek and smiled at me.

"Thanks mom. It's been hard getting here though. I feel like the past 6 months have lasted years." I let my head fall back and I took in the feeling of the sun on my skin. I knew I would stay pale but the feeling was nice anyway.

"I can only imagine. But even though I've only seen him in person this once, Edward in love seems like a pretty great Edward too." She winked at me and my mouth fell open.

Edward in love? Um, no, she's crazy.

"Mom, I love you, but you are crazy. Edward is not in _love_ with me. We've had the feelings talk, sure, but he's just realized that not too long ago. It's not like me... he's been dealing with other... things. No mom. Not love. He's not in love with me." I was shaking my head frantically. Why would she plant that thought in me? It was ridiculous. Impossible. It was a miracle he even had more than "friendship feelings" for me in the first place. Love? I never imagined his perfect love being for me. Not this easily anyway.

"Oh Bella you don't see things the way I see them. He acts so special around you. Like you are a treasure he has found and needs to preserve. You may not see that because you are too caught up in him all the time, but the rest of us can observe both of you. I hope you are ready for this when it happens, because it's coming soon Bell, and it's coming full force." She was smiling but looking at me with concern. She didn't think I was prepared for exactly how much Edward felt about me. I was overwhelmed at the second so I just nodded and smiled, trying to separate the words "love" and "Edward" so I could get through the rest of the day without emotional overload.

I did well but my mother's words never left me as we hung out around the house all day. Everytime I looked at his face I searched for love in it. It didn't work because when he would turn his gaze to me I would look away immediately, feeling as if I had got caught stealing.

We were going to get ready for the show that night...

"There's hardly enough room in your bathroom to work my magic, Bella, but lucky for you I am skilled at my craft." Alice was holding the curling iron already, beconing me into the small torture chamber that used to be my bathroom.

But before I could go in Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella can we talk for a minute?" I nodded and just glanced at him then followed him outside.

"One minute Edward! Don't think I'm not counting down in my head!" Alice yelled behind us making us both laugh. I could still hear her when we closed the screen door, "58 mississippi, 57 mississippi, 56..."

I kept my gaze on the ground and didn't ask what was going on, still afraid to look at him for the silliest of reasons.

"Bella why aren't you looking at me today?" He came right out and said it. It took me by surprise and my head snapped up and met his gaze immediately.

"You noticed that?"

His brow furrowed. "Of course I noticed, how could I not? I've been looking at you almost everyday for over 6 months now."

I smiled when I realized it was true and how lucky I was. "I'm sorry Edward. I just... I've just had something on my mind all morning and I've been distracted. I'll let it go though, it's fine." I looked into his eyes and tried to will some of the concern away but it wouldn't leave. I also realized it wasn't scary to look at them. There wasn't anything there that I hadn't seen before, and I had been silly all morning. My silly mother and her love theories.

"Are you sure? Becuase if I've done something to upset you... or your family... you should let me know."

My mouth dropped open for the second time that day. "Edward? What the heck could you have done to upset me or my family?" I had never heard his voice so unsure before. It was adorable and sad at the same time. Something meant to be so smooth should not be broken.

"I don't know. If your parents don't like me I suppose I would expect you to have second thoughts about... things. Things that concern me." He was looking down now, avoiding my gaze.

I can't believe it. He is killing me with this fear of my family not liking him and it effecting me thing. I started laughing, which probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he was so wrong. So entirely wrong!

He looked up through his lashes at me and my breathing hitched as I calmed my laughing.

"I"m sorry Edward, I don't mean to laugh, but you are very wrong. My famiily loves you! My mother is ready to adopt everyone and start a bed and breakfast and my father is just happy to have some male energy around the house for once." That broke his smile and I felt satisfied again. "I promise that I was just over thinking something earlier, but I'm over it now so you don't have to worry. My family loves you very much. All of you."

He nodded and got his confident look back. I sighed in relief and we were about to hug when Alice screamed my name.

"Isabella Marie! I have counted down 4 whole minutes now and I am not in a good mood any longer!" I rolled my eyes and Edward wished me good luck before I headed inside for my dreaded appointment with Alice.

The show passed quickly and was a huge success considering we knew no one else outside of our little enterouge. The boys made fast friends with the other bands that played and we hung out with them in back behind the venue after the show, making new friends we may never see again. The beauty was it didn't matter. These were people who could form friendships in the moment and it was a great crowd to be around.

We got back to my house and sat around outside by the pool, making a small bonfire in the fire pit my dad had built years and years ago.

My parents were alseep already and we were reflecting on the show and the unexpected sucess of the fans and friends that were made.

"Maybe we should come to Phoenix more often, we sold more than we usually do in LA." Emmett pointed out that fact as he leaned back in the lounge chair he and Rose were sharing.

I was sitting in a fold out chair with Edward right next to me in one as well. Alice and Jasper were on a blanket on the gound.

"That's true, but at in Forks we sell large amounts of merch no matter how often we play." Edward said this fact and they all nodded in agreement.

"It will be nice to play at home again, the last show was fun." Emmett smiled at the memory.

"How many kids did you have at that show?" Rose asked the group.

"Hundreds at least. You'd never think Forks had that many people, but there aren't many reputable bands around so we actually draw from many small surrounding cities as well." Edward was the one to asnwer and I think all 3 of us girls were a little stunned by the word "hundreds".

"Wow, you guys are like the Rockstars of Foks!" Alice giggled and the boys shook their heads.

"Yeah when we move home it's going to be weird to play full shows again!" Emmett laughed at that thought lightly but it got very quiet around the fire in an instant.

"Move home?" Alice asked seriously, turning directly to Jasper.

Emmetts face fell as he felt Rose's gaze move to him as well.

I continued to look at the fire, not daring to take a glimpse at Edward who was doing the same as me.

"Well yeah," Jasper started quietly, "we really only planned on living in LA for a year, to see if we could get things started for the band. That's been the plan."

I heard Alice give a small, "Oh," and then felt them move beside me and I assumed he was reassuring her with his arm.

"So you are leaving in, like, 6 months then. Right?" Rose asked the group again but this time no one answered. Things between all of us had never, ever been this serious. "That's right isn't it?" She spoke more loudly but still got no response. "Emmett?" She sounded annoyed now and he looked frightened.

"I guess so, Rose, yeah. That's been the plan." I'd never heard his voice that low.

"You guys and your damn plan! What about..." Rosalie trailed off. I knew what she was going to say though. "_What about __**us**__?_"

"Rosie it's a long ways away, it will work out." Emmett put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She didn't look at him or reply, her face was stone stuck in anger, but she didn't resist him either.

It was silent for a long time. Not comfortable silence. Angry, sad, disparaging silence.

Edward finally looked at me and I could tell he knew I was close to crying. I was probably going to loose him after all. All of them.

"Bella..." he barely whispered it but it broke me.

"So what are we all doing here then? We clearly love each other, and we know we have time together, but we are supposed to accept the limit? How is the healthy? How is any of this healthy?" I was sort of yelling but I couldn't help it.

I think Edward was too afraid to reach out to me even though he wanted to. Rose and Alice were letting their own fire burn inside of them too, I could see it in their faces. The boys looked hurt and lost.

"Everyone knew." Edward said quietly next to me, no longer looking at me but back at the fire. "Even if we never spoke about it we all knew."

"I guess some of us thought things had changed. Plans had changed. Feelings had changed. Lives had changed!" I was completely angry now and tears were escaping. I wiped them angrily from my face and sank to the floor and curled into my legs. I have never let loose like this before directly to the group. Even when Edward was in the black hole. I would yell around Rose and Alice but never at the source. This was the closest I had ever come to freaking out in the moment.

"Bella..." Edward said it again but with more strength this time as he got out of his chair and sank down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. He didn't have any more words for me though. He didn't deny leaving or anything.

"Things have changed!" Jasper was the one that spoke up. Apparently my tears made the boys uncomfortable. Now Emmett was squirming too, and staring at me on the ground. "We still have a lot of time left, who knows what will happen between then and now? Please, we can't let this ruin the time we know we have together. We are a family, aren't we? Tighter than time or distance? That's what I think. That's what I _feel_."

I camled slightly when he said that, but more tears came. Edward gently wiped away as many as he could but more replaced them. All I could see was Edward driving away from me to go live in Washington without me. I couldn't handle it. I would move with him. I knew it in my heart, if he asked me to I would follow him anywhere. The thing was, I wasn't very sure he would ever ask me to.

Alice's voice was shaky but she spoke up next. "Jasper is right. We are stronger than this. We are the oddest famliy around anyway, right? We can overcome odd situations like ridiculous time constraints. I mean, we consist of an overgrown 5 year old, a super model, a midget (with good fashion sense), the most amazing man I've ever met, a recovering black hole and the clutziest person alive. We need each other! We are an oddly shaped puzzle that can't be put together with outside pieces. Plus, I can promise you none of you will be getting rid of _me_ anytime before you are laying in your grave."

Alice managed to make us all laugh and some smiles even lingered after it died out. I was still crying but I looked up and I turned towards Edward. Worry filled his beautiful eyes and I hated it. I couldn't fix it but I tried. I smiled at him and even if it wasn't the most sincere look I had ever given he smiled back.

I calmed down along with the mood around the small fire. It was like a huge rubber band being lifted from around us. Rose relaxed into Emmett and Edward loosened his grip on me but didn't take his arm from around me. He just didn't need to hold me together any longer. Alice had crushed herself as deep as she could into Jasper's side.

Everyone was staring at the fire, lost in their own thoughts but more at peace than before. We had to believe we would be ok. Being brought together and being changed so much by eachother couldn't be for nothing. 6 months would give us options. We had to believe.

The crackling of the fire was soothing and a few minutes later a new sound drifted into our circle. Jasper was singing softly to himself and smiling.

"_Crimson...and clover... over, and over_..."

He was singing "A Praise Chorus" like he had started so many months ago when we walked to the first movie we had all watched together. Jake's treat.

For a few rounds of him singing we sat in silence, more peace taking over with his calming voice. Eventuallly I started in too.

"_Crimson, and clover. Over and over_..." He smiled wider at the sound of my voice joining his and picked up the tempo to match the real song better, rather than the almost mournful timing he was keeping before.

Alice joined in next, then Emmett and finally Rose and Edward.

Once everyone joined in the sound was louder and fun and sounded more like the real song.

"_Crimson, and clover! Over and over_..."

When it came time for the verse to jump in I took it over.

"_Our house in the middle of the street, why did we ever meet? Started my rock n' roll fantasy!._.." I made a fake motion with my hand like I had an invisible mic and I threw it at Alice so she would sing the next line.

"_Don't, don't... don't let's start..._ _why did we ever part?_" She handed it to Jasper and his voice rang out as he jumped to his feet and raised the invisible mic to his mouth:

"_Kick start my rock and rollin' hear-rrt!!_"

We all jumped up, the joy of the song taking us over and we all joined in:

"_I'm on my feet I'm on the floor, I'm good to go_!"

Then Emmett picked up the "mic" and boomed:

"_So come on __**Eddie**__ sing me something that I know_!" He pointed at Edward when he substituted his name in to the song and threw the mic to him over the fire then grabbed Rose and swung her around. Edward conintinued:

"_I wanna always feel like part of this was mine_!" Edward's musical enchanting voice made my smile bleed into my insides as he raised the mic out to the goup and grabbed my hand as he jumped on the chair.

We all sang out together:

"_I wanna fall in love tonight_!"

Jasper sang the backup loud and proud, "_Here tonight_!"

Every one finished together and I risked it by jumping on the chair next to Edward, feeling confident that he still hand my hand in his:

"_I wanna always feel like part of this was mine!  
I wanna fall in love tonight!  
I wanna fall in love tonight!  
I wanna fall in love...tonight!_"

At the last second Edward pulled our hands up in the air as we all cheered and laughed, and I of course lost my balance. The chair I was on started to fall backwards, me with it, and Edward paniced for a second then reached out to grab me.

He was a bit late though and the force just brought us both down together. It hurt a little, I've had a lot worse, and we were mostly just laughing along with everyone else though Edward was groaning a little because his body was mostly the one that took the impact of the ground.

"If you guys wanted to finally get it on you could have just asked us to leave!" Rosalie snorted out through her laughter causing me to turn into a tomato and Edward to groan again, but for a different reason than physical pain.  
"Very funny," I murmered as Edward and I got up, both of us fighting the laughter the rest of the group was still consumed in.

We decided it was time for bed due to the exhaustion we all felt from the emotional night we had gone through and the long drive we had the next day.

Every one took their places around the living room, Edward and I on the couch where we were the night before. It was nice to truly have everyone peaceful at once again. Edward had settled in next to me and immediately dropped his head to my shoulder and my hand automatically started working through his disheveled hair. He let out another satisfied sigh and I was still gazing at the people I loved the most sleeping around me.

I thought Edward was asleep a few minutes later because his breathing had evened out, but I was wrong. I took my hand out of his hair so I could fall asleep myself and he groaned unhappily.

I laughed. "Sorry I thought you were alseep," I whispered.

"No such luck." He chuckled back. Then he yawned slightly. "I am close to it though. You?"

I nodded and yawned back at him. "Mmm-hmm. Long night."

"You know it will be ok, right?" He asked me seriously but still quietly. So he had been thinking about the discussion earlier too.

"Yeah, I suppose it has to end up ok, you know? That's life." I shrugged and he turned his head to me.

"Well I want you to know I plan on making it more than ok for you. Just know that. _This_ is life right here in this room, in this moment. This is my life now and it's much more than ok."

The emotions in his eyes flooded through me and all I could do was nod. He looked at me very seriously for another moment then brought his head up closer to mine. The moment changed then. It shifted very suddenly from seriousness to hesitant as he hovered inches away from me.

His eyes were burning for a very small second, then he pursed his lips and went back to being serious.

He was going to kiss me in that one hesitant moment. I could feel it. I was scared and excited and he hesitated then decided against it. I wasn't angry when he pulled way. I was almost satisfied. He is getting closer...that's for sure.

He laid his head back down on me and sighed again, a little less content this time. His hand snaked towards me under the blanket until he found mine and clung to it. I smiled and embraced his hand back. Closer and closer each day...

But I made up my mind then and there. If he didn't make a serious move by Christmas, he was getting jumped for sure.

**Did you make it through that insanely long chapter? I hope so! haha**

**Let me know what your thoughts are kiddies! I love to get inside your minds about IEWIS :)**

**LOVE YOUS! **


	25. It Won't Be Long

**Disclaimer: I'm still just Car writing IEWIS. Not Stephanie in charge of all that is Twilight. **

**A/N: You guys are killing me with the LOVE over here. Killing me in a good way of course :) Every single word of encouragement and love floors me each and every review. I didn't expect a very big response to this at all. I'm glad I shared it now.  
**

**Honourable mention to MustLoveVampires87 for being the only one to mention one of my favorite parts to me. I'm seriously glad it made you "Awe". Haha **

**Also special thanks to the few of you that specifically list the quotes and sentences you found funny or entertaining in each chapter. I really like hearing that you guys enjoy the little things that make me laugh or smile when I write.**

**Alright kids I'm going to tell you a secret. There is a surprise at the end of this chapter! But don't you DARE skip to the end right now! Read the whole thing through and get to it when you are intended to. Can you do that for me please? Promise me right now you are not scrolling down the page.**

**Thank you. I trust you ;)**

**Enough of me. Here we go again:**

* * *

Chapter 25 - It Won't Be Long

We high fived our success as I climbed into the big red jeep and waved one last goodbye to my mother. I wasn't sure who she was more upset to see go, me or them.

I perched next to Edward in the middle seat of the giant vehicle and he was glowing with satisfaction. I'm not sure why, it hadn't taken much.

We literally just asked and everyone if we could mix up the car arrangement, and they agreed.

Now Alice and I were in the jeep with Jasper and Edward, leaving Rose and Emmett in charge of my car. Rose drove it all the time around LA and Emmett was skilled at driving the monster truck, so I had absolutely no worries about them getting my car home safely.

The eight hours with Edward passed so much more quickly than it did when I had been without him.

We started out blasting music and the 4 of us sang at the top of our lungs. We craked up after one rest stop when Alice actually took at turn drivng the monster vehicle and Jasper put on Edwin Starr's song "War" and tied a bandana around his head as he belted out in a very deep, husky voice:

_"__ War, huh, yeah!  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing!  
Uh-huh  
War, huh, yeah!  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing!  
Say it again, y'all"_

He was climbing on the seats and making us laugh and sing with him as he went into musical Rambo mode. It helped pass a few minutes rather quickly.

After a while, when Jasper's theatrics ended, Edward and I shared his iPod earbuds as he played me songs he had written and recorded. I smiled at him the whole time the music played in my one ear. Eventually we started entertaining ourselves by bringing my iPod out and one of us taking one ear bud from each set so we could hear music from both iPods at the same time.

We would pick a song and see how synched we could get when we counted to 3 and both pressed play. It was hilarious for some reason. Even we didn't understand why, but we laughed just enjoying each other's company.

Since we had gotten the least amount of sleep all weekend we were both pretty tired by the last hour of the long drive. I was starting to feel my eyelids droop, each blink was harder and harder to get out of.

I was wearing the maroon zip up which Edward had given me earlier, and it gave me such a comfy, comforting feeling I couldn't help but sink into it more.

"Tired Bella?" He asked very softly leaning into me.

"Mmm-hmm." I didn't even have energy enough to form real sounds apparently.

"Me too. Do you want a blanket?"

"Mmm-hmm."

He chuckled at my repeated response that was getting more and more covered by sleep then reached into the backseat and pulled out a very soft black blanket. It smelt of him and the sweetness overtook my senses, calming me even more into my happy subconscious.

I felt him lean into me and place my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"You're smiling." He seemed curious.

"Mmm-hmm." I just agreed but honestly I hadn't realized I was. It was probably the reaction to his scent from the blanket. Or just him.

He was silent for a moment then he leaned down even further but didn't disrupt my position.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can I hold your hand?" He was honestly asking.

I was tired, sure, but not tired enough to ignore that this was strange. We have held hands before and he never asked. He definitely never needed to, but it was odd.

"Mmm-hmm." I think it sounded like the other answers I had given but in my mind it was deeper and more profound.

It wasn't until he found my hand under the blanket and grasped it that I understood why he asked. It was different than all the other times.

He found my hand and touched his palm to mine gently and then slid his fingers up my own and interlocked them together, slowly.

It was an amazing sensation. So loving, so comforting, so right. I smiled again, wider, and fought the sleep with everything I had so I could relish the sensation for as long as possible.

I woke up to Alice's small hand shaking me and the darkness of the parking garage around me. We were home.

Edward and I were both sound asleep, our hands still clasped together in the new amazing way under the blanket. I woke up fully before he did and I watched his eyes flutter open as he took in our surroundings and realized we were back.

Then I sat as still as possible and watched him take in our closeness. I saw the slight smile creep across his face. He looked at me and said nothing as I looked back at him.

His smile grew and he ran his thumb in tiny circles where it lay on my hand, then sat up and stretched a bit before gathering his things and helping me with mine, then climbing out of the jeep.

Rosalie and Emmett had beaten us back and they were already upstairs in our living room when the 4 of us got up there.

Emmett already had Friends on and Rose was unpacking in the bedroom. I just threw my bag on my bed and went back into the living room. I hate unpacking.

We stayed up for a while, laughing at the show and playing some Grape Toss. Emmett and I were beyond good now, we were always beating a previous record. The only thing that ever stopped us was Alice poking Emmett in the sides right before he caught a grape or us just running out of them.

Emmett and Edward had to work early the next day so they left before Jasper and went into to their apartment. It was kind of late so we all turned in as well and I went to bed not really hating Thanksgiving at all any more. Especially if I really could enjoy each new one with Edward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was extremely caught up in my world with Edward as the weeks continued to pass. It was December 10th now and we were getting up early because we were going to Disneyland.

Yes, Disneyland.

Let me reiterate that one more time: Edward and I were going to Disneyland! Together!

I thought I was going to combust from too much happiness in one single day.

How did I get so lucky as to combine my 2 favorite things? Easy actually. Jealousy.

It was about a week before:

"You guys do know my birthday is coming, don't you?" Rosalie asked the whole goup but looked straight at Emmett.

"Uh. Yeah Rosie. December ten--twelfth." He was very close to getting it wrong but Alice was behind Rose giving him hand singnals.

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "So what are we doing? Bella got a surprise party after all."

"Which she didn't want." I said under my breath, getting a very hurt look from Alice. "But still loved completely and totally!" I added in to make her smile. She did even though she knew I was exaggerating the excitement in my voice.

Edward was laughing beside me but asked, "Are you requesting a surprise party Rosalie? Because if you know it's coming isn't it just a normal party again?" He smirked and we all chuckled.

"No, I don't want a surprise party... unless you have already planned one..." We hadn't. She could tell by our blank stares. "I just want to celebrate, you know? I like my birthday! I want to do something fun like Bella, she even got to go to Disneyland, remember?"

Oh yeah, with Jake. I had sort of forgotten about that. It seemed so very long ago.

I felt Edward tense next to me even though we werent touching at all.

"You want to go to Disneyland?" Emmett was innocently as he looked at her, seriously thinking that's what she wanted.

"No, I don't want to go to Disneyland Emmett. That's Bella's thing. I want to do something...that's _my _thing." She was getting frustrated and it was confusing Emmett.

"Um, do you want to go to Sea World?" He was still so innocent about it and it made her grunt in frustration then leave the room.

"She doesn't want to go to Sea World man." Jasper laughed a bit and shook his head at Emmett.

"Well how am I supposed to know if she doesn't tell me where she wants to go?" He was searching all of us for the asnwers.

I was laughing and so was Edward. Alice had her face in her hand and Jasper was trying to help his brother.

"Emmett, it's not about going somewhere... especially not a theme park if I know Rose well enough. It's about doing something she wants to do, something that she will enjoy."

"Oh." An evil grin spread across his face. "Like ME!"

We all lgraoned at his ridiculousness then and Emmett got off the couch and followed Rose into his room where she had retreated.

"Rosie baby I got your brithday present! Yes... you can unwrap it early..." He was using as much of a sing song voice as was possible for Emmett and we heard Rose squeal and start to giggle.

"Alice, let's take a walk, you want to?" Jasper didn't wait for an answer he just drug Alice past the giggle filled room and out the door into the hallway.

"We should probably clear the vicinity too." Edward nodded towards his room and I agreed then got up and followed him inside. He shut the door and put on music and we were safe from the sounds.

"Poor Rose." I sighed and smiled as I sat down on the bed.

"Poor Rose? Poor Emmett." Edward sat next to me and shook his head. "He's so clueless sometimes, it's like he's never dated before. But he has!" He threw his hands up to emphasize the point then let them flop back down on his lap.

"Well you managed to do pretty well with my present, so it doesn't seem it should be that hard." I tensed after I let that sentence slip out.

Oh no. Did I just make is sound like I thought we were dating when Edward gave me the beautiful gift of my lullaby? Is that weird? It was the night he asked for time so did it count as something? Luckily he didn't seem to mind if it meant anything.

"That's different Bella. You inspired something in me, I couldn't keep it from you. It is yours."

I think I audibly sighed at how sweet it was. I know I lost the ability to blink as I stared at him. He smiled crookedly, making it worse for me remain upright and then he went over and grabbed his keyboard that was faithfully leaning against his wall.

He lowered the volume on the stereo and began to play my beautiful piece of music. It was still odd to call it mine. Just like I figured it would be if Edward was ever done making me wait. It felt like he was close, sure, but it was hard to believe that someday it would be real.

He looked at me as he played. "So does _this_ compare to Disneyland?"

I was a bit entranced so I didn't really understand what he meant. "Huh?" I asked, coming out of my trance.

"This, my gift to you," he glanced down at his moving hands,"did it...does it compare to your trip to Disneyland?" He was really waiting for an answer. This boy is absurd.

"Edward I told you it was the best present I have ever received. Remember?"

He nodded and smiled. "I know Bella, it's just that I've also heard from multiple sources how you love going to Disneyland. I know it's what Jacob got you..." He trailed off a bit at the end and something clouded his eyes. Jealousy?

"So?" I asked curiously.

"So I didn't know if that might have been, better. You know...your favorite place to be with one of your best friends... it has all the makings of a pretty great gift Bella. I sure as hell wasn't there to share it with you."

He seemed almost angry now and he even missed a note. Edward Cullen missed a note. He looked down and I was incredibly shocked. He was actually jealous of the gift Jacob gave me! Like anyone besides Edward could give me something that would be more important that what he would give to me. He could give me a piece of string and I would tie it around my figner and wear it forever. I'm that hopeless.

I giggled a little as I realized what was going on. "Edward... you aren't jealous of Jacob's present are you?" I cocked my head to the side play fully but he wasn't looking at me.

He kept playing softly. "Maybe."

There is was again. The maybe that was a definite "yes" in disguise.

"You are so absurd." I scoffed and almost sounded annoyed. How could he think that? I threw myself at him after he started playing my lullaby the first time. Not once did I throw myself at Jake at Disneyland. Thank God.

"What? I can't help it if I want to share things like that with you my Bella, uh, Bella." He seemed truly embarassed now. He had stopped playing and he was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. He never corrected himself when he called me "my Bella". I didn't like it. I _want_ him to think of me like that. We have to fix this.

"Ok then, what if we do share it?" I smiled at him sincerely.

He still looked like a helpless animal. It was extremely unfitting for him.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, there's no reason why you and I can't go to Disneyland any time we want. Right?" I leaned towards him a bit, encouraging him.

"Right..." He said as he thought about it. I watched his eyes leave the puppy phase and return to normal.

"So..." I was literally using hand motions now to get words and happiness to come out of him.

He was laughing at me again. He grabbed both my hands in mid air and leaned into me as well. "Isabella Swan would you like to go to Disneyland with me?" He smiled brilliantly and I felt more triumphant by that than anything.

"I guess. If you really want to." I shrugged and scrunched my face up in an uncaring manner.

He laughed louder and set the keyboard on the ground then tackled me onto the bed, tickle fighting me until neither of us could breathe from laughter taking over.

So here we are today, December the 10th.

He was just as annoying as Jake was at the ticket counter and insisted on buying my ticket. I couldn't throw a fit like last time though, for 2 main reasons.

1. He was still jealous of Jake and needed to do this for me to soothe that. It was cute.

"Did _dear Jacob_ buy your ticket?" He raised one eyebrow at me and stared. He never got rid of his silly nickname for Jake.

I deflated. "Yes he did, but it was a _birthday present_ Edward-"

He put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. "Well then, if this is a _just-for-fun present_..." he decided not to tell me the rest of his thought and let his hand fall as he smiled the devilish crooked smile. I wondered why he never finished his sentence but I could have sworn I heard him breathe something very low that sounded a lot like "...I win".

2. I can't fight with Edward like I could with Jacob. He's got that horrible thing on his side called, I'm completely in love him and his smiles make me do things I don't normally find easy to do. Such as accepting payment from other people for my theme park tickets.

We entered the park and my insides immediately lit up. It was almost as wonderful as I felt every time Edward touched me.

I tugged on his arm like an eager 5 year old for the first half of the day and he followed me around just as eagerly. We laughed as I introduced him to Pluto and Goofy, then he laughed alone when I got too star-struck to speak around Mickey Mouse.

He marveled at everything just like a good first timer should. I was actually proud of him.

Seeing his green eyes light up all day at the surroundings was wonderful but it was nothing compared to what they looked like at the end of that night. Looking at me.

We were waiting for the fireworks show to start. I had the schedule down- fireworks then Fantasmic. My favorite show at Disneyland always has to be the finale.

We had to sit on the ground and wait for about 45 minutes for the fireworks since it draws such a huge crowd in the main plaza. I was in front of him due to the limited space, and we had adjusted into a comfortable position I was quite pleased with. His legs were stretched out in front of him and I was right next to them leaning my torso back towards him. After my arms got tired of supporting me Edward pulled my back into his chest, but only after chuckling as he watched me struggling to find a comfortable position for about a minute.

"Thanks." I said too shyly as he pulled me into him. It was a very sweet gesture and in Disneyland things that are sweet are naturally heightened at least 10 times.

"Silly Bella, you should have started here." He almost whispered it to me though no one around us was listening. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him.

I set my arms on top of his and he interlocked our fingers. This was the most intimate we had gotten in a casual setting. I still couldn't find anything to top the intensity of the ngiht he left before tour. But this... I mean, people walking by would have no idea I was "waiting" for him. It was too natural, too right. Maybe I wasn't waiting any longer. Maybe I was walking through the door...finally being let in...

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward asking me questions about the park and the shows.

"So why fireworks? Why are they so special here? I've seen them at ball games all my life." He sounded sincerely curious.

"I can't exactly explain it...but you'll see. It's just magical. This is the closest I feel you can get to the magical things everyone believes in as a child but looses as an adult. It reminds you what it was like to believe. It keeps _me_ believing. It's truly breath taking at times, if you can imagine seeing something like that."

I felt him turn his head into my hair slightly. "I think I can. But I can't wait to see the fireworks either."

He chuckled and I giggled, almost nervously.

"But the real magic happens during Fantasmic." I continued even though he was distracting me with his face still in my hair, then on the side of my face.

"Hmm." He paused for a second, letting that sound reverberate off my skin. "And what does this Fantasmic have that even fireworks don't?" I could hear and practically feel the smile. He was humoring me.

"Again, it's hard to explain. They do so much more during Fantasmic. But it's all still about believing I guess. It's about letting go of what the world tells you is this or that and letting your imagination tell you what it could be instead. It's forgetting about the rules. It's innocent and marvelous and I can't explain it right but I love it!" I was excited by the end of my speech and he was laughing softly at my exuberance.

"Well now I already love it too, thank you."

Then the lights dimmed and everyone stood up and the show started. It got more crowded as every face turned towards the sky for the show. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me again and I looked up at him.

He glanced down adn then back up and smiled, "Just trying to make more room so more people can enjoy the magic." He explained this all to the sky and missed my wide grin. Well then. The more the merrier!

It was beautiful. It was everything I had remembered and expected it to be but multiplied by a hundred because Edward's arms were connected to me the whole time.

When it ended we shuffled out of the huge crowd, not being able to converse before then because it's so chaotic in the moments right after shows. I clung to his hand with the perfect excuse of not wanting to get separated as we wove through the massive amount of people.

When we broke through I let go of his hand out of habit of not crossing a line. He pulled my arm through his though, so it didn't matter what silly habit I had, apparently we are forming new ones.

We found our spots for Fantasmic and we only had to wait about 5 minutes since the shows almost correspond. I snagged us a good spot by a railing and I leaned over it, eager for the show to start. Funny how one second I could be very much like a young adult in love, and the next like an excited 5 year old running around...well, Disneyland.

Edward never judged me though. When the show started and I new every word to the opening song he smiled humorously at me. When I knew all of Mickey's openening number choreography he clapped silently for me. When I finally stopped jumping up and down after the Peter Pan part, the peak of the adventure, he wrapped his arms around me to calm me. I felt him lean into me and said, "you know, you are way more entertaining than the show in front of us." His musical chuckle distracted me for a second and then I had to cower into him with worry as the huge black dragon threatened life as Disneyland knew it.

He held me as close as I would get to him and again interlocked our fingers.

And then, right on cue, Mickey Mouse saved the world and the most triumphant music you have ever heard threw itself over the audience, bringing tears to my eyes as the spectacle came to a glorious end.

He turned me around to him then and brought both of his hands up to my face. He used both of his thumbs to wipe the few tears that were streaming down my cheeks onto my smile. His right thumb found a place on my jaw and the other continued to trace down my face.

It was then I realized I had gotten my moment. The moment I had felt so empty without the last time I was here with Jake. Even though Jacob was amazing and accepted my outrageous reaction to all things make believe, it was nothing compared to the look Edward was giving me now. So full of understanding of who I was and what I loved and held dear. We were so connected, it was beautiful to feel.

It was that moment that his eyes were more marvelous than anything we had seen all day. And they were looking straight at me.

"Come on you emotional little girl, let's get you home." He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head as I wrapped my arm around his waist and started for the exit.

He drove home and again I fell asleep. Disneyland takes a lot out of me.

We got back to the apartments and he walked me all the way into my bedroom. Rosalie was in her bed sleeping but Edward waited on me until I got changed into pajamas and climbed in.

He was over the covers but right next to me anyway. I let my head fall to his side and he started stroking my hair.

"That is going to put me to sleep Mr. Cullen." I whispered for sleeping Rose's benefit.

"Good. You need to sleep after your adventurous day." It was silent and I let my eyelids fall. "Thank you Bella. Thank you for letting me into your world today."

"Oh Edward, you belong in my world. I saw the little kid in you come out and play today." I smiled and I felt him move with soft laughter.

"Well I still thank you, no matter where I belong."

"You belong right here." I wasn't sure he heard it. I wasn't sure I wanted him to hear it. We had made some progress today but I just wasn't sure how I would know when the waiting was up exactly.

He didn't respond to me, he just kept laying next to me and stoking my hair until I fell asleep to his lovely hum and equally as lovely scent.

I can't be long now. I really don't think I'll make it until Christmas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emmett did really well in the end. He had planned Rose's birthday perfectly.

We'd already done the surprise party thing. We'd already done the silly hang out party thing. We'd already done the movies and the deli and Mel's Diner and road trips and shows.

So we were making her a formal dinner. We are going to dine in, but it's going to be quite the occasion, quite "classy". We're all going to dress up and we bought an elegant table cloth to cover our small table and we also bought a small card table to connect to it so there would be enough room for all of us. It was a bit oddly shaped when we pushed them together, but it worked. Just like the oddly shaped puzzle pieces Alice had recently described all of us as.

Alice was obviously going over board with decorations, at first, but Emmett calmed her down on most things.

"No Alice! I put my foot down at renting a chandelier. How are we even supposed to hang it in the apartment?" He had his arms up in the air in confusion and was just staring at her.

"Whatever Emmett, don't blame me when the party goes from class to trash."

You just don't expect a good reaction when you tell Alice no.

Jasper and I were in charge of food. We were making the entire meal, him on the main course (chicken something... it was a bit fancier than what I was used to making) and I was doing all the sides. We were both excited about the cake which we ordered from the new gelato shop that oppened on Hollywood Blvd. Yes, they make gelato cakes. Very unique. Very Rosalie.

Edward was in charge of keeping Rosalie out of the apartment as we set up all day. Luckily, and oddly enough, they both had a very strong attraction to cars. Fast, shiny, pimped out cars. Don't call them "pimped out" in front of either of them though. I learned that the hard way.

"Bella we are not interested in some TV show that allows X-hibit to pretend he knows anything about cars." Rose looked disgusted.

"Honestly, what are they trying to prove with that show? A '98 Corolla becomes acceptable if you put a waterfall and a plasma screen in the trunk?" Edward matched her disgust and I mouthed "O-K" then krept out of the room to let them continue their conversation that could have been in a different language for all I knew.

So they were at some car-show-thing all day as we prepared the apartment. Edward was to deliver Rosalie back to the boys' apartment where Emmett would be waiting for her and would conduct the rest of the evening. We weren't sure what he was planning before they joined us for dinner, and we didn't ask. We just needed to know Edward would arrive at 4 and we needed to be dressed and classy by 6.

"How did the car show go?" I asked eagerly as he entered our apartment and handed me my keys since I had let them borrow my car all day.

"It wasn't a car show it was a-" he looked down at me and realized it didn't matter,"Good. The car show was good."

He laughed and I shrugged.

4:00 quickly turned into 5:00 and we were finally finished decorating and preparing the food. Alice had strung even more white Christmas lights all around the room, creating a nice elegant glow throughout the apartment. She lit hgue white candles that were on our various bookshelves and any other flat surface she could get her little hands on. The table looked nice with the cream colored table cloth and roses that were scattered all along the middle. The only thing that was off were the chairs. We had the 3 chairs that usually went with our small table, the one that used to be Sam's included, then we had a fold out lawn chair and a cooler that 2 people would have to share. It was the best we could do, and it worked for us.

Alice kidnapped me and worked quickly in her room to get me ready. I wore a simple black dress that I'd had since high school but only worn once in a play. It was knee length and strappless and Alice actually approved right away when I put it on. She curled my hair again and was finished in plenty of time like I trusted she would be.

I have to admit, the dressing up idea wasn't my favorite even though I knew it would be special for Rose. But looking at Alice and I in her full length mirror side by side I was very appreciative of this idea. It was fun to be dressed up with your closest friends and not have to worry about being elegant or graceful all night.

The funny thing was we weren't wearing shoes. It just seemed silly because we were going to be walking around our apartment all night.

"Fashion makes it's own rules," was how Alice justified the barefoot thing to herself. I don't really understand how that connects to us not wearing shoes, but as long as it kept her from cramming my feet into black strappy death traps I nodded encouragingly to her reasoning.

We walked out into the living room where Jasper and Edward were already waiting and I couldn't stop myself as I walked directly towards Edward and into his arms. He looked too good. No, not good, ravishing. He was wearing black too, a simple black botton down dress shirt. You see them on people daily, right? Not like this. I don't know why it did so much for me, but I needed to touch him immediately.

I wrapped my arms around him and he chuckled.

How could he smell even better too?

"I like your dress." How silly. My dress was nothing compared to him.

"Thanks. I like your...well. You." I blushed but I couldn't not say it. It was too true. I hid my face in his chest and he rubbed my back reassuringly, probably feeling my embarassment build. We never talked casually about our...understanding.

"I sure hope so," he murmured and then broke away and held me at arms length, forcing me to look at his face.

He reached up and touched my blush like he did at the gas station before Thanksgiving. Our moment was interrupted when Alice started yelling for help because one of the strands of lights had fallen down and we were, "very quickly running out of time, so someone tall better get their butts over here and fix this for me because I will NOT let the decorations be lacking when Rosalie enters this room!"

She was breathing heavily and Jasper was walking over to her now but Edward was taller than him so he was the one that fixed the strand, in about 2 seconds I might add, earning him a grateful hug from a now calm Alice.

Emmett ran in then and leaned against the counter. He was in a nice shirt and jeans already, but he was alone. He looked over the food that Jasper was setting out and smiled as he grabbed a stuffed mushroom (my only fancy claim to food fame) and popped it in his mouth.

Jasper wacked his hand with the spatula he was holding. "Emmet! You didn't even bring Rose with you, you can't eat!"

"I know..." Emmett started to talk while he was still chewing but he paused and his eyes buldged slightly,"these are HOT!" He opened his mouth and started fanning it with his huge hand.

"Yes, the oven does that." Jasper replied, unamused.

Emmett finally got the hot food down his throat and explained. "Rose is changing right now so I thought I'd come see how things were going. Nice dress by the way Alice, she loves it."

"I know." Alice smiled confidentially. She had bought Rose the dress she was going to wear tonight.

"So does she have any idea what is going on?" I asked.

"Don't think so." Emmett shook his head. "She knows it's not Sea World though." He chuckled and we joined in.

He left soon after and said they would be returning in 10 mintues.

Right on time the door opened and Rosalie walked in with Emmett right behind her.

"Em, why didn't you just use the bathroom at your place this is a waste of ti-"

She stopped mid sentence and stared at all of us around the room, barefoot and dressed up, in the midst of our softly glowing living room.

"Oh my gosh! You guys...this is amazing!" Rosalie looked aorund the room once more and took in everything as the smile grew on her face.

"It was all Emmett's idea," Alice informed her with a smile.

Rose didn't say anything, she just turned back to Emmett and threw her arms around him.

"It's perfect Emmett. Thank you!"

"So you aren't disappointed we aren't really going out?"

"No, of course not! I was actually a little sad when I thought we weren't going to be with everyone tonight." She kissed him quickly then we all found spots at the table and got settled.

Rose, Emmet, and Alice were on the real chairs. Alice automatically got one because she was too small for any of the other options. Jasper was in the folding chair next to her which put Edward and I on the cooler. I liked how things turned out, we had to sit close together to fit.

We laughed and told Rose about all of our secret planning as we dished out what we all wanted to eat and Emmett got drinks for everyone. When every plate was full we held our glasses up for a toast.

"Happy Birthday Rosie," Emmett began with his goofy grin,"I'm so lucky I found you. I never want to share you with anybody, but since I have to I am glad it's these 4 people in this room with us tonight."

I felt myself tear up at his comment. It was so sweet and so rare for Emmett. Under the table Edward's hand found mine and he squeezed it once and then didn't let go.

"Cheers to Rose!" Emmett said. "And to all this amazing food!" he added in quickly making us all laugh. That's more like Emmett.

"Cheers to friends who really know what you want," Rose smiled at all of us.

"Cheers to making something decent in that run down oven," Jasper joked.

"Oh no! Cheers to making this room look decent even though _someone _tired to stifle my vision," Alice gave accusing look at Emmett but smiled at the end.

They all looked at me, apparently we were all getting a turn.

"Um, cheers to Alice allowing me to be barefoot?" I questioned it because I wasn't sure it was good enough for the toast. The way everyone cheered and Alice rolled her eyes proved to me it was something everyone was grateful for.

Edward was last.

"Cheers to how our lives have changed for the better in the last 8 months." Everyone smiled their best after he spoke and he looked down at me for a few seconds and his eyes danced wildly and his simple smiled turned crooked and he squeezed my hand once more. Then he quickly looked back up at the group as the toast ended loudly.

_Clank_

--

EPOV

"Cheers to how our lives have changed for the better in the last 8 months." I felt her smile next to me and I had to look and see it for myself even though I'd seen it so many times before.

And cheers to waiting no longer.

_Clank_

**Surprise! Mini EPOV snuck in on a Tuesday!! AH!**

**I couldn't help it. I needed to reward all you fine people for your LOVE of IEWIS**

**Chapter 26 is soon :)**

**LOVE YOUS **


	26. I'm Ready, I Am

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Twilight, don't worry.**

**A/N: Ok you amazing people I am not going to sit here and gush about how happy you make me today, I am just going to _show_ you by giving you the highly anticipated Chapter 26! Whooo! :)**

**I know what you're thinking: "_Car move it or loose it! I want to know if they finally kiss is in Chapter 26? Do they? Do they Car? Stop typing A/N or tell me now!_"**

**Well you know I won't tell you so I might as well shut up quickly and let you go ;)**

**Is this what we've all been waiting for? Let's see...**

* * *

Chapter 26 - I'm Ready, I Am

_Clank_

Edward lifted his hand out of mine to begin eating. The fork I picked up was a poor replacement.

Everyone enjoyed the meal thoroughly. I had to hand it to Jasper, he knew what he was doing when it came to chicken.

"_This _may be the best part of my birthday right here," Rose almost moaned as she took another bite. Everyone laughed but there wasn't much talking...we were too busy holding back moans of our own. Before I met Edward I didn't know I could melt. Before I ate Jasper's cooking I didn't know chicken could. In your mouth.

"Thanks a lot Jasper." Emmett was the only one that mumbled sarcastically after Rose's statement and he threw a piece of the chicken at Jazz, hitting him right in the face.

It made us all laugh again, harder this time. Alice was effected by it the most just as she was taking a drink and it caused her to burst and spray Jasper in the face with the liquid she was trying to contain in her mouth.

That did it. Eating was second to laughing now. Poor Jasper was sitting there with his face soaking wet, his calm face dripping, the honey colored hair around his face damp as well. His two brother's opposite sounding laughs rang out over the others.

"Sorry Jazz," Alice said through her own giggles, but as she said it she reached up and high fived Edward's out stretched palms. The brothers loved this stuff.

"Hey!" Jasper gaped at Edward for celebrating his misfortune.

In very un-Jasper like fashion he threw one of my stuffed mushrooms at Edward. It hit him square in the chest and stuck, stuffed side down, to the nice black shirt and then started slowly to slide lower and leave a trail behind it.

Now I was offended.

Oh he did NOT just use one of my creations to cause my Edward and his black shirt to look less ravishing!

Oh. No. He. Did. Not.

"Jasper," I called sourly to his grinning face that was still pointed at Edward.

He looked. I threw.

Emmett cheered for me this time. "Right on Bellarina! My sister has a perfect shot!" He stood up and high fived me across the table right after my spoon full of mashed potatoes hit Jasper on the right cheek. I learned all my good food fighting moves from Robin Williams in _Hook_.

"Emmett sit down! She got me too!" Rosalie was glaring at me now as she started wiping some splattered potato off of her new dress.

"The dress! Bella you hit _the dress_?!" Now Alice was actually standing on her chair.

She picked up her glass and threw it on me, soaking me all down my front as I gasped loudly and heard laughter erupt as I blinked my eyes in surprise. Jasper was clutching his sides on laughter because now he wasn't the only one who's face was dripping.

"Oh that's it- now the dress is going down," I heard Edward murmur next to me and he picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it directly at Rose's dress faster than she could react. I smiled at him defending me.

Alice saw his plan forming though, and she attempted to jump - yes literally jump - across Jasper and onto Rose's lap to protect the dress. She fell short and really only landed on Jasper causing them both to nearly fall backwards in his chair. Good thing she was so tiny and didn't bring down much force on him.

The whole scene was bringing Emmett to his knees in laughter. He had actually sunk out of the chair and onto the floor with his head on the table.

"You think this is funny?" Rose suddenly looked at Emmett's laughing form and he just nodded into the table and gave a muffled, "oh yeah," through his laughter.

5 became 1 then and we all reached for something to grab on the table and slung it at Emmett's head.

"What the hell?!" He stood up and started wiping his head off frantically, getting his own hands as dirty as all of ours.

"Oh that's it!" Emmett suddenly got up, reached into the gravy with his two pointer fingers and wiped 2 lines across the bottom of his eyes, like athletes do before heading into a game. He went into the kitchen. He came back and stood at the head of the table with the perfect gelato cake as he smiled devilishly and threatened us with it.

"NO!" Jasper and I shouted out together. I even reached my arm out in a desperate fashion. That cake took us too long to find to let it go to waste.

Emmett sighed and lowered his arms a bit.

"You're right. There's never a good reason to waste cake." He smiled down at the cake itself and gently placed it back in the safety of the kitchen and the fight was over before we got too crazy. Well, it was mostly over.

"Bella," Edward beckoned me with his soft voice and I had my reflex reaction of turning to it as fast as possible.

What was waiting for me when I turned around was his face, not even 2 inches away, sparkling eyes and all.

My breath hitched and my stomach tightened in a good way. He looked very serious for a moment and leaned in just the slightest bit more and then, as I thought I was going to pass out from his teasing distance... he started chuckling. Louder and louder.

Then I felt it. His potato covered hand was on my face and he was wiping it back and forth across my cheek, covering me in his mashed weapon.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed harder then leaned back and took his hand away.

"You've fallen for that twice now, you know. Both times at birthday parties." The crooked smile mocked me and I just started at him. He wasn't very far away because we were confined to the small seat of the cooler.

I smiled sweetly and said nothing. All I did was grab his hand and put it back on my face, like I wanted to keep it there mashed potatoes and all.

His eyes softened and he looked confused but he smiled back. I leaned into him this time. I started saying the alphabet in my head so I could keep a rhythm to breathe with as I got closer. I did not want to let him distract me from my plan.

His eyes got a little wider as I got closer but the smile deepened. I made sure our eyes locked and I swallowed the nervous lump down my throat, acting more confident than I had ever, ever acted before.

"Oh Edward," is all I said, sweetly and softly, now almost as close to his face as he was to mine not a minute earlier.

"What?" He practically breathed it and his expression turned alert and confused in all in the same instant.

I was so close now I could whisper... _H, I, J, K_..."You fell twice too."

I said it slow and I drug out the last word as I reached my free hand up and plopped it right in his hair, full of mashed potatoes, using my own old move from my birthday party.

"THAT'S MY FREAKING SISTER!" Emmett boomed louder than usual and everyone laughed.

I blushed redder than red now that I realized the whole table had gone silent and was watching my performance as I got Edward back.

He was still just staring at me and my hand was still on top of his head holding the potatoes there.

The darker shade of green took over as his gaze bored into me. I was already blushing and he was already touching my face so our normal reactions to this kind of moment weren't available.

"Touché." He bowed his head a bit at me but kept his eyes on me as he also took his hand from my face and used it to remove mine from his hair.

We were all laughing together now as we took a good look around the table at the mess we had made of each other. It was quite impressive. Alice was still dangling over Jasper and would occasionally dip a napkin in his water and attempt to wipe a section of Rosalie's dress off.

When that wasn't working too well she finally let it be and ran into her room to fetch her camera instead.

We got many pictures of our destruction. We even reenacted some of the motions out for Alice's camera: Alice about to spray Jasper's face with her cheeks full of water, Alice and Edward high fiving, me with a spoon full of potato pointed at Rose who was holding her hands up in fright, Edward holding a mushroom next to his stain and frowning, Alice diving over Jasper with a napkin to clean off the dress, Emmett's perspective of all of us with handfuls of food ready to be launched at him, Emmett with the cake in his arms and the evil grin with Jasper and I running into the frame to stop him, and of course Edward and I with his hand on my face and my hand in his hair.

We took turns showering and cleaning up the living room and kitchen afterward. Who ever wasn't in the shower was dancing to the music that had been turned on and became part of the assembly line of clearing the table that had been formed. I showered first, being the most covered in edible products of all the girls and Emmett and Jasper went to their apartment to get cleaned up as well.

We changed into pajamas deciding formal wear didn't really suit us for long periods of time. I came out to find the boys had already returned but Edward was still covered in food. Rose and Alice took their turns and by the time they came out we had everything pretty much cleaned up.

"Ok Edward, you have your choice of any of the 4 showers now..." Rosalie hinted while giving a judgmental glance at his still dirty self.

"Yeah we've been done for a while brother," Emmett said as if he just realized Edward hadn't cleaned up yet.

I turned to look at him a bit judgmentally as well. It wasn't like him to want to stay dirty, he was usually the one that hopped in the shower right after band practice because the small space was "too dusty to feel clean in."

He shrugged and said, "It's not that bad. I'm kind of tired actually. Maybe I'll just take a quick nap on the Love Sac." He looked directly at me now and started edging towards my beloved Love Sac, threatening to taint it with his food filled body.

"Edward Cullen don't even think about it!" I warned him with my eyes and with the placement of my hands on my hips.

His smile widened.

"But if I'm tired I don't see any reason not to..." He started to sit down and Alice squealed this time.

"No! Do you know how much that thing cost? It will smell like old food for weeks!" She ran over to him and started pulling on his arm to keep him from committing to his downward motion.

"Bella!" She called for my help and I sprang into action.

He was just so strong and we were the smallest 2 people in the room. Now he was fighting back because it had become a game.

"Maybe I'll just never shower again," he mused at us to get a reaction.

"Edward!" I yelled and laughed and groaned and at the same time Rose yelled, "Ewe!" and ran over to help us.

She got around him and started pushing on his back, which helped a lot.

We managed to get him half way across the living room, though it was a struggle. He was flailing now. He had one arm wrapped around me which was limiting my movement, and his leg was keeping Alice at a pretty safe distance. Plus we were all overtaken with laughter now, which only made us weaker.

"Jazzy help us get your smelly brother into the shower!" Alice yelled towards the kitchen where Emmett and Jasper were conveniently just watching.

I almost scoffed. He may be covered in mashed potato but Edward was far from smelly! Is she freaking delusional? I had been gladly taking in the honey-esque sent this whole time.

Jasper walked over and circled the 4 of us a couple times as we continued to struggle, trying to find a weak point to get in on.

He finally got a hold of one of Edward's legs and thus the dragging began.

We were already pointed towards Alice's room so that's where we headed to. We got him through her doorway and into the room. We had a bit of trouble rounding the corner into the bathroom but once we were inside he was basically trapped.

That didn't stop him from fighting though.

It was almost worse than in the living room. Rosalie was behind him, pulling him towards the clear shower doors as he leaned forward towards the exit. I was right in front of him pushing into his chest with all my might but our forces against his were pretty much just keeping him in the same spot. Since it was more narrow in there we could only really be in a single file line which put Alice right behind me and Jasper right behind her, practically outside of the bathroom

Alice jumped up onto her counter, trying to make some strategic move, but it did nothing. She was just trapped above us now, yelling directions that didn't help because all she said was, "push! Pull!' Rose pull!".

Thanks Alice.

Suddenly Emmett's laugh covered every other noise in the small space and none of us could have prepared ourselves for the force that hit us all.

He leaned down and forced all of his body into Jasper, causing a violent domino effect to break out down the rest of the line. Jasper slammed into me, I smushed farther into Edward at an awkward angle which made him start to fall. He stepped back to balance himself but was still moving with the force of the push and slammed himself and Rose into the shower doors making a huge _BAAAAANG _ring out and stop us all right where we were.

It was silent for a heartbeat.

"Oh well I guess I should shower then," Edward said calmly.

He stood up, turned, opened the door, climbed in the shower, and started the water.

"Really?" Rose asked with an excessive amount of sarcasm.

We all broke into laughter but Rose, Alice, and I screamed and pushed past Jasper and Emmet when Edward's jeans came flying over the shower door and his amused musical laughter followed us into the living room.

"Bella, Edward told us to ask you to get him some pajamas. He said you know which drawer they're in." Jasper addressed me as he and Emmett walked back into the living room.

This caused everyone in the room to go "whooo" or some other form of cat call and I blushed slightly.

"You guys, that's not even suggestive!" I spat at them before I dashed into the hallway and shut the door, thankful for the escape.

I did know exactly where he kept them though. In the 3rd drawer down on the left. Right under the T-shirt drawer which is right under the "T-shirts I Like Better" drawer.

I grabbed him the black pair of sleeping pants and a plain white shirt and then then snatched the almighty maroon zip up for myself.

I smiled when I put it on and felt connected to him again.

I padded back to the apartment and was glad when I entered and the others were in the bowl chair and Bertha watching TV and not huddled around the door with construction hats on waiting to send me more cat calls.

I dropped his pajamas on Alice's bed then knocked on the bathroom door. The shower was off and I forced myself to concentrate on words and not on the image of Edward on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Edward I got your pajamas. I put them on Alice's bed for you."

"Thank you Bella."

"I took the zip up too." I knew he knew which one. Neither of us wore a different one any more.

"Ok, I don't need that if you want to wear it."

"Uh, I already am. That's what I meant." I made an "oops" face to the door at the misunderstanding.

His lovely chuckle echoed in the bathroom. "Ok, good."

I smiled and left the room, shutting Alice's door behind me.

He came out a few minutes later and joined the group. We were still just watching TV and Edward climbed into the Love Sac with me and under the blanket. He didn't look at me but I let the fresh shower version of his smell waft around me as I closed my eyes to fully take it in.

My eyes shot open a few seconds later as his hand went directly into mine under the blanket. It usually wasn't this casual, this immediate. I looked at him and he kept his gaze on the television but smiled when he felt my eyes turn to him..

I just shrugged and turned to the TV causing him to chuckle slightly.

The episode of whatever generic sitcom we were watching ended and Rosalie was ready for her gelato cake.

We put candles in it and sung "Happy Birthday" to her, the boys extending the last notes for as long as possible. We clapped and she blew the candles out and promised Alice she really did make a wish.

It was a very good cake and Jasper and I nodded at each other in approval. Gelato cake. Who would have thought?

We were able to behave with the cake and everyone finished with their hygiene in tact.

"This was the perfect way to spend my birthday you guys, thank you all. And thank _you_ Emmett for planning it and for loving me." She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled victoriously.

We all "awed' and Alice snapped a picture of them.

"Ok! Sappy moment! It's group picture time!" Alice started waving her hands in a motion that meant we were to gather together.

"Alice you have to be in it too or else it's not really a group picture," I pointed out with a pout.

"I know! I figured out how to set the timer so I can jump in- just get together."

She placed the camera on the counter and then climbed behind it to position it where it could see all of us.

"With the angle it's at you guys have to get down. Sit on the floor or something..."She was looking into the little screen of the camera and directing us with arm motions.

Edward got down and sat on his knees.

"That's good Edward you are perfectly in the frame."

We took our direction from that and formed around him.

I sank down next to him and sat crossed legged and he put his arm around me. His hand rested on my shoulder and his fingers started rubbing small circles there, making my stomach flutter.

Emmet fell to the ground and laid his shoulders against my folded legs, and Rose sprawled half next to him and half across him.

Jasper climbed in next to me and sat kind of leaning towards me supporting his weight with his right arm.

"Ok that's good, Jazz I'm jumping in next to you. Ready?" She gave a little squeal as she pressed the button and jumped off the counter, racing the little blinking red light.

She hopped slightly over Rose and landed behind her next to Jasper, but threw her legs over Rose's hip that was right in front of her.

"Wait what about Bertha?!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed right before the timer went off, making us all laugh as the flash took over the room.

Alice clapped at our success and jumped up to check the picture since it was a digital camera.

We all huddled around her, getting close so we could see the little screen.

"I lied. This is the best part of my birthday. Right here." Rose reached out and put her finger against the picture being displayed on the screen.

It was perfect. Since we were laughing every smile was true and full. It was a real moment of our happiness together. I realized in that moment it was the first and only picture we all had together, all 6 of us at once. I smiled.

It was our family photo.

I knew I needed a copy of it. It was proof that this happened, this family and this life we had here. It was evidence that no matter where life took any of us we had experienced this time together. It was solid proof that the 6 of us had lived, and breathed, and survived, and laughed, and cried, and shared, and loved _together_. No matter for how long or how short. It was our time and our world and it will always, always be ours. No matter when it ends. It will still be the time we owned.

All of that was so clear to me in every aspect of the moment that was captured. The way Edward was holding me and the way Emmett was casually leaning into me, 2 different loves for 2 different boys I never knew I would love at all 8 months ago. It was captured in the way Rose was lovingly laying across Emmett and his hand rested in her hair. Or in Jasper glancing at Alice, turned slightly towards her and her with her head slightly leaned back as she laughed gleefully and had her legs connected to Rose in such an uncaring, familiar manner.

It was us. It was always going to be us no matter if we weren't always together.

I leaned into Edward a little more as I felt total appreciation of everyone in the room around me.

Alice approved of the picture so she put the camera away and we returned to our previous spots to watch a movie.

A high speed chase had broken out and was on the news though, so we started watching that instead as I climbed back into the Love Sac next to Edward.

I had next to zero interest in it and it was pretty late so I was finding sleep very appealing within 20 minutes. I turned to my side, the side Edward was on, and I curled up to give in to my tiredness.

He turned his head to me and smiled. I smiled back and we just laid there for a second doing nothing but that. He reached over and brushed some hair back from my face and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

Jasper and Emmett quietly commenting on the chase was the last thing I remember hearing before my eyes closed for a significant amount of time.

I woke up to the sound of the front door closing rather loudly.

I opened my eyes and found it easy to see because it wasn't bright around me like it usually is when I first wake up. I was still in the living room and the only light was still the soft glow of the party lights.

I focused my eyes and Edward was still in front of me since I was still on my side. He was turned to me now though, having shifted to laying on his side as well. I looked around quickly and noticed the room was empty, the others had left which is probably what I woke up to.

I turned back to him again and he smiled at me, saying nothing. It was the emotion filled smile that was mine alone. It made me respond in a similar manner and I got a bit lost wandering around in the green of his eyes he had staring at me.

There was nothing to say. It was just an incredibly peaceful moment.

I noticed I had my hand up by my face when Edward reached his own up and out of the blanket and moved it slowly up my arm. He kept his eyes on mine and his smile across his perfect face. When his palm met mine his fingers felt their way down my own, then started slowly turning into the spaces between them and then back out again.

He sat there entertaining our hands and just staring at me. Things were changing, I could feel it in his touch. In every move of his fingers across mine. My own fingers started responding as we laid there with only our gently moving hands touching. With each slow movement of my fingers through his I was stepping out of the waiting room and into where I belonged, shutting the door permanently behind me.

I have no idea how long we sat there, letting the change take us over. We both knew it was ahppening though. We were staring into each other's eyes watching our relationship finally evolve into something more. We were accepting it together.

"Bella," he finally broke the silence with his velvety voice and interlocked his fingers with mine, stopping any motion.

"Yes?" I answered through my smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He was still smiling too.

Ok, not exactly what I was expecting. But with the new feeling I had when he spoke to me, like he was almost speaking differently, freely, I was sure it would be unlike any movie we'd ever watched together before.

"Sure."

He got up and went over to the small pile of DVDs that lived in the living room. Well, it was small compared to the rest of Alice's collection in her room. It was probably larger than my full collection. Living with Alice was seriously screwing with how I gauged things.

"What do you want to watch?" He motioned for me to join him as he sat in front of the selection.

"I don't know." I got up and kneeled next to him, looking at the DVDs.

Right. Like I could give a flying hoot about a movie right now. Almost as if he didn't want me to answer at all he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side. His finger traced up and down my side, forcing any thoughts of movies out of my mind.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Um, I still don't know." I said quietly at him as I looked back.

He chuckled a bit and reached his arm out, still looking at me.

He lifted up whatever movie he grabbed first and held it up but kept his gaze on me.

"This one?"

I didn't look at it either. I could see he had something in his hand, but I had no idea what.

"Sure." I responded quickly, not having taken one glance at the DVD box.

"Ok." He laughed quietly and gave me a small squeeze before letting me go and crawling back over to the DVD player.

"Oh, we picked _Shanghai Nights_," he said with an amused tone as he put it in.

Apparently neither of us were too interested in the specifics of the movie we had just picked.

"I've never seen that," I said, trying to sound like I cared about the stupid movie.

"Um, it's good," he said it with a very bland undertone. "But it's not something that needs your full attention or anything."

I smirked but his back was towards me now so I couldn't see the face that went with his words.

I leaned back on the Love Sac and bent my knees in front of me on the floor as he attempted to get the DVD past the previews and to the home screen.

He leaned back, into the place my body made a V with my torso and my legs. He reached his arm that wasn't holding the remote out and grabbed my hand, placing it on his chest and entwining our fingers again, moving them around each other softly and slowly.

"No movie snack tonight?" I asked jokingly.

He looked at me and smirked. Oh God, the change that I was sure we had went through only made his features more breath taking. There was more to them. A happiness that took over and very much agreed with him.

"No, I think I'll be ok tonight." He winked at me and I fell in love even more.

"Yeah, I guess we've already had a lot of food tonight." I said convincingly.

"Yeah, that too." He shook his head slightly at me and turned back to the screen.

The home screen popped up and he said "ok" then started to get up to move back into the Love Sac. He started lifting up the blanket and looked at me but I couldn't get in yet.

"Um, potty break, sorry!" I said it quietly and rushed out of the room. What an inconvenient time, stupid bladder.

I took the time to breathe. This was it. Things had changed. I could feel it in every part of me. I could see it in him.

I looked in the mirror one last time before I walked back out to my Edward.

I still looked exactly like me. Still plain with brown hair and brown eyes and pale skin. I felt so entirely different though. So entirely complete.

I walked back out to the dark room and Edward. He lifted the blanket up again but he was staring at the screen and the movie he had already started.

I flopped down next to him and he dropped the blanket over me.

"You started it without me?" I laughed and asked him.

He shrugged. "You didn't miss much. It's not really important anyway. None of it." He was smiling and still looking at the screen.

We weren't really touching and that was a problem. I assumed it was my turn or something. This was the first time I actually felt comfortable making the small move.

I took my hand and found his arm. I wrapped my fingers around his forearm and leaned into him a bit. He sighed calmly and put his head down on mine.

About a minute later his other hand reached across his body and he set it on top of mine that was wrapped around his arm. He entwined his fingers over mine and the now familiar motion started.

I replaced my hand that was entwined with his with my other hand and allowed the first one to slide down his forearm and into his waiting palm below. He held on tightly to me for a few seconds and then loosened his grip and rubbed circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

With both of our other hands reaching across our bodies it was almost an awkward position so I turned my self towards him, giving my arm more space to reach to him.

He was still playing with my fingers and I looked down at our hands moving together. I slid my other hand slowly out of his and brought it up to cover his other one with both of mine. I just craved him now. I couldn't sit still.

He finally turned to me then, feeling both of my hands wrap around his one. He never stopped the motion with our fingers but he brought his free hand up to my face once he was fully turned on his side as well.

He traced my face with one of his fingers. My forehead, my eyelids, my cheek bones...

He played with that same pattern as I reached up to do the same. His skin was smooth under my finger as I copied his pattern but also added my own.

I slowly traced his forehead, his eyelids that covered my favorite green, his perfect cheek bones, his nose, his jaw line, and finally his lips. I did one soft sweep from one end of his bottom lip to the other and then stopped. He smiled crookedly, raising my finger slightly with it.

His own finger traveled from my cheek down to my jaw then across to the corner of my mouth. He traced it around my lips on full time then stopped right in the middle. All motion had stopped now and he was just starting at his finger on my bottom lip.

He wasn't hesitating, it wasn't like those moments I had felt him stall in before.

He was simply not rushing. I was simply not breathing.

He moved his eyes up from his finger, over my face, and into my own eyes staring back.

He smiled sweetly and kept the lock on my eyes as he leaned in further and further. I responded and met him half way. He paused right before we touched, again not in hesitation. It's as if he was allowing me enough time to capture this moment in my memory forever, this perfect moment leading into the next moment that would seal the change in us completely. His eyes pierced mine one final time and they lit on fire just before he closed them and then closed the tiny distance between us. I felt his finger leave my mouth and curve with the rest of his hand around the side of my face just our lips finally met.

My eyes shut violently as I let the pure joy shoot through me. No sensation I had ever felt could compare to the amount of bliss I felt with his lips connected to me.

My hand urgently moved from the bottom of his face to his hair and I brought my other one up to meet it there. My fingers tangled in his wild mess and it only made things even better.

His free hand moved to my back and he pulled he into him, right up next to him.

His lips started moving then, and mine responded immediately. It wasn't forcefull or paniced. It was sweet and comfortable and right. Just like everything else we did together.

The kiss turned deeper and deeper and I never wanted it to end. Even when it got to the point that it should end, it didnt. You always read and hear about people having to break away for air, but I refused to leave him after waiting for so long. I taught myself in those moments that I kissed him for the first time how to get my air intake through my nose all the while staying connected to him. I made up a new method for all I know, I was just determinded not to be the first to let go.

It was a while before we broke apart, honestly. Like, a _long_ while.

When we finally did his body had shifted slightly on top of my own and we remained close.

I wasn't out of breath, I was craving more of him the second he leaned up and looked down at me.

He chuckled.

"Something funny?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. My fingers were still intwined with his hair and his arms were trapped between my back and the Love Sac.

"I just... I can't believe..." It was amazing. I had never heard him so lost for words before."...I'm kissing you." He sounded as amazed as I felt and he leaned in closer and chuckled softer as his lips came dangerously close to mine, "I'm finally kissing my Bella." He started his cheerfull laughter again but I smiled and pulled his face back down to mine.

He responded properly and it was another impressive amount of time before round 2 ended.

He pulled his head away from me again, this time he was completely on top of me. Not very precariously, it was pretty sweet actually. It was soley for the purpose of being closer than ever before.

He smiled down at me and gave me one, two, three, four...five small kisses before rolling off of me and pulling me into him.

"Edward." I smiled at him and stated his name.

"Isabella." He responded, matching my tone and taking my hand in his, playing again with all of my fingers.

"You just kissed me." I leaned into him and he smiled back at me with and nodded.

"Yes I did. A few times." We both laughed and never stopped smiling.

I kept gazing at him and he never took his eyes from mine in the few minutes we sat there. Soon he pulled my hand he had been holding between us across his body and leaned into me, kissing me passionately again.

We got a bit carried away again and it was a "few" more minutes before round 3 came to a close.

"I love that I can do that now!" He proclaimed when we broke apart.

"Me too, believe me." I laughed and reached up to him for another small kiss.

"Mmm" He said contently as our mouths met gently and then broke apart gently as well. "It's so nice."

We laid like that for a while, on our sides, very close, facing each other. He had one of his hands holding one of mine and his other was on the side of my face moving from my hair to my skin and back again.

We talked about everything we usually talked about then. Movies, our friends, family, funny stories, everything. We laughed and joked and hung out like every other night. The difference tonight being that every other sentence or so one of us would lean in while the othe was speaking and steal a kiss between words or even right on top of them.

It was such an easy transition though. "It's like this was how we were supposed to be together," he said once after I interrupeted another baseball story with a kiss. "It feels more natural than when we would hang out before without the kissing!" We laughed at that and, surprise! Kissed again!

"I was never like this with Tanya, you know. It was never this comfortable or exhilirating, not even in the beginning." He smiled and gave me another gentle, drawn out kiss, more meaningful than the past few. "How come no one told me it should be like _this_?!" We chuckled at his joke and kissed again through our smiles.

"I know. I had a boyfriend for a bit in high school, and I thought that was good. But no. It's nothing compared to this. _This_ is better than Disneyland!"

"Really? I rank higher than Disneyland?" He gave me a smug look that was irresistable, and I smiled even wider when I realized I no longer have to resist it. My fingers in his hair tightened and I leaned into him again.

When we broke apart I breathed, "You've always ranked higher than Disneyland. I can just tell you know."

Apparently he liked that statement and he leaned into me now and took over. We ended up in the precariously sweet position again and he leaned his head back from me after having moved his attention to my jaw and my neck for a bit.

"Why do you think it's so much better?" I asked. Because it was. Kissing him and being this close to him was so much better than any of the hundreds of times I imagined it.

His face got serious but the smile didn't fade completely. He reached a hand up and started stroking the side of my face. He hesitated for a second. I felt it but I didn't quite understand it this time.

"For me it's because I love you Isabella." He whispered it to me and ducked his head, placing another small peck on my neck.

I went into momentary shock.

I couldn't move but I smiled and replied in my own whisper, "I love you too Edward."

He shifted his eyes back up to mine and leaned into me a little further but didn't kiss me again. His eyes searched back and forth on my face, really looking deeply.

He brought his other hand up to the other side of my face and sighed.

"Yes, I know. But you see... I am_ in_ love with you Bella. Fully and completely and hopelessly. I know it's entirely too soon but I need you to know. That's where I am."

I'm not sure what came over me first, the tears of joy or the symphony of elation that erupted in my heart.

He was still searching me as I found my voice and let everything pour out once and for all.

"Oh Edward, I'm there too! Fully, completely, hopelessly, incredibly in love with you. I feel like I always have been."

I had brought a hand around to his face now and his amazing smile beamed at me, matching the elation in my heart.

"Thank God," he breathed into my mouth as his lips beat his words.

He broke away much too soon but he just moved to my cheeks, kissing each happy tear that had fallen.

"When...did...you...know..." he asked me between pecks on my face. He looked up at me expectantly and held me closer to him, resting his chin right below my face.

I sighed. I'd been dealing with it for so long, the way it began was so blurred in my mind.

"I think I felt it before I admitted it actually." I concentrated harder."I mean, you were off limits intitially. I was fighting it for so long because it was so... pointless to fall for someone who wasn't available to catch you." I shrugged and he kissed my jaw. It seemed like he only expected to do it once but then he continued up farther and farther...

I ruined it by chuckling at a memory.

"What's funny?" he asked curiously against my skin. I could feel him smiling in amusement.

"Well I actually saw you once, before I met you." I laughed again at the memory.

"And why is that funny exactly?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me now.

"Because you were walking down the street, listening to your iPod, and I was driving by. It was the intersection of Yucca and Whitley. Rose and Alice were in the car with me and I almost crashed because I couldn't stop staring at you. I literally forgot I was driving and swerved into oncoming traffic." As I finished the story I stopped laughing and began blushing. That is actually a really embarassing story.

He touched my cheek and began laughing loudly.

"Ok, so that's very embarassing and I shouldn't have told you." I took my hands from his hair and covered my face as I groaned.

"Bella stop." He pulled my hands away from my face and entertwined his fingers with mine. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at _us_."

I don't get it. "Us?"

He nodded. "Yes. You see, I'm not that much better. Do you remember the first night we actually met?"

I thought back. "Yes of course. The night of the roof party. You and Jasper came over early to get us and you interrupted our dance party."

The blush deepened with the memory. His first impression of me had been mid dance party, on a chair, doing the Shimmy Throw.

"Mmm-Hmm. Remember how we came into the apartment?"

"Yes, you snuck up on us through the courtyard and into our patio then _you_ called us out through the screen door, embarassing us all by being peeping Toms."

"Very good. Now, what you didn't see, as you were in the midst of a shimmy throw, is that when I first got into the patio and spotted you inside I forgot what I was doing too. I ran straight into your screen door because I was watching you. Jasper didn't stop teasing me about it for weeks." He smiled and leaned so close I could feel his breath on me. "So you see my Bella, we were both fools for each other even at first sight."

I smiled and he leaned in to give me another lingering gentle kiss.

"I think I knew I was falling for you in a serious way the night we slept in the fort though." He admitted it with a smile and I smiled at the memory as well.

"Really? Why?" I think I knew before then, even if I wasn't allowing myself to admit it.

"Because_ someone_ gets rather chatty in their sleep." He leaned down and kissed me again, but I didn't respond because I was laying there in shock, unmoving. I had totally forgotten about that. I hadn't been teased about it in so long, and Edward had never said anything to me about it, ever. I thought maybe I had finally grown out of that particular character flaw.

"What do you mean?" I asked, horrified.

He chuckled but the sound didn't ease me like usual.

"Well, you fell asleep first that night because my mind wouldn't stop thinking about you, and the intense things I was feeling, and I was finally falling asleep when you said my name."

My eyes widened. This was going to be bad.

He just smiled deeper though."You spoke it so clear I thought you had woken up again. I just sat there listening for you to go on but you were silent for a few more minutes. I thought I was going crazy due to my internal battle I was having so I closed my eyes again. Then I heard you shift on the couch and you mumbled my name again and then the word 'forever'."

I groaned and he chuckled.

"Bella, it was amazing. The sensation of hearing you put my name next to that word was none like I had ever felt before. I relished it and then I let the guilt wash over me. Why did it make me feel so good? I couldn't understand. You did it about 2 more times before going silent. I got very little sleep that night."

He sighed and I groaned again.

"Any other sleeping conffessions I should know about?" He kissed my pouting lips quickly and then sighed himself.

"There were a few other times, yes."

"Let me have it." Better to get it all out now.

He laughed at me again."Well there was the night of your birthday party when we were all on Alice's bed. Again, I didn't get much sleep that night due to my conflicting thoughts." He shook his head slightly at the memory."You started mumbling about 'my party...stop the dog...cake'. It was quite cute. Then you said my name clearly and the words 'don't leave'. It broke my heart actually. It took everything in me not to climb next to you and tell you I wouldn't leave."

I wasn't ebarassed or angry at myself anymore. I was staring at him and engulfed in his love I never knew about before. I touched his face and he leaned his head into my hand, turning to kiss my palm for a second.

"There were a few more times, but usually it was just my name and then things I couldn't make out very well."

"Well, I guess that's not so bad. I bet Rose heard some interesting things over the past 8 months though."

We both laughed now and I was back in my elated state. This night was almost sureal, except it felt too right to be fake.

"Tell me more. More things I don't know." I asked him with my most pleading eyes.

He thought for a second then began again.

"Well, while I was on tour and in Forks I wore my maroon hoodie_ a lot_." He looked down at it and played with one of the strings in front of our faces. He moved his eyes up to mine and displayed the crooked smile, "Because it smelt like you from when I let you sleep with it before we left for tour."

I giggled and he brought one of my hands up and kissed the back of it.

"That's why I started wearing it all the time, and why you're the only other person I let wear it. I like keeping you a part of it." He smiled and I smiled. We were just smiling fools tonight.

"That's why I like wearing it, too. I think it smells like _you_." I reached up and kissed his cheek and he sighed.

"What else?" I want more.

"Let's see... When we went to that very first movie, that movie Jacob got us into, that horrible romatic comedy..." I nodded that I remembered, "...well I should have headed the signs then... but the whole time we were there I wished that it was on a date. It's horrible, I know, because I was still with Tanya, but it was too easy for me to think of it that way with you sitting right next to me. Tanya and I never really dated, we were friends and then we were more right away. But that night, and many after it, were exactly like I thought the perfect date should be. I was almost mad I couldn't consider it that. I'm horrible."

He hid his face from me and I couldn't allow that. I pulled it back up and kissed him quickly.

"That's adorable Edward. Granted Tanya might have a different opinion..." he chuckled and the smile stuck after the sound faded, "I can't believe you thought that way. That was a long time ago. I was so sure I was falling in love alone."

He shook his head and leaned in,"No, not at all Bella. I was just too scared to change things, too scared to feel what I really felt." He kissed me over and over again,"Ugh. Why I would be scared of the best feeling I've ever had, I'll never undersand."

He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms back around me and I did the same.

It was one, long, satisfied, drawn out kiss this time. Meaning more than even our meaningful words could portray.

"I'm sorry the wait was so long," he said keeping his forehead pressed against mine.

"Worth it." I said shortly and closed the distance between our lips again.

He chuckled in the middle of it and kept our foreheads together again when I finally let his mouth go.

"Honestly, I am so glad I can do this right. I didn't want you to doubt me. I was fighting it _a lot _in the past few weeks because I didn't want you to think I was one of _those_ guys"

"One of what guys?"

"Those guys that say they love someone and then meet someone new and just seem to move on. I needed you to know it wasn't like that with you and Tanya. I just hadn't felt the difference between loving someone and being fully and completely _in_ love with someone. I didn't know the difference would be so..." he kissed me again," big."

He paused and just stared at me for a moment. "I hope you know I am not like that. I won't leave you, ever. I waited longer to do this in the hopes that it would be enough time to prove I didn't just act on a whim with you."

"Edward I'm pretty sure you never have to worry about me thinking you act on whims. I feel like the wait has taken forever, even if it was worth it! Alice and Rose make it feel even longer with the way they talk about it..." I giggled and he ran a finger over my mouth again.

"Good. As long as you know how much I really do love you." His eyes never lied to me and I saw it in them now. The love that had always been there. It was what made them so intense to look at. It bored into me now and I drank it all up, praying I was reflecting it back at him.

That's why looking at him that day at my mother's house hadn't been scary after she brought up his love for me. It was because nothing had changed, just like I originally thought. What I didn't realize that day was that his love for me had always been there starting back at me, waiting for it's time to be unleashed by the rest of him.

"I know. I know. I know." I said it quickly and pulled him too me needing to feel it in our connection again.

He broke away and rolled off me again, keeping an arm wrapped around me.

"Do you want to sleep?" He sincerely asked me.

Let's see, sleeping or kissing Edward... how's a girl to choose?

Please.

"No." I said it bluntly and he pulled me into him, chuckling slightly.

"Do you?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"No, of course not."

He had me pulled all the way into him now and he was kissing me lightly up and down the side of my face, from my temple to my jaw. He trailed it to my mouth and placed one small sweet kiss there.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you Edward Anthony."

This, by far, was the best part of Rosalie Hale's birthday.

**Do I have a bunch of happy IEWIS citizens? **

**I sure hope so! I know I'm happy!**

**Thank you to everyone who read the last A/N and included their specific fav parts of the chapter in their review. I LOVE that for some reason! **

**You guys rock my socks. I don't even wear socks either. **

**Show Chap 26 some love and let me know if you want more IEWIS even though we reached this point.**

**Believe me, I have more to give my loves.**

**LOVE YOUS MUCHO! **


	27. Dancing With Myself

**Disclaimer: Still just Car, not Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I have one glorious number for you all: 99**

**And I'm not talking about red balloons, or bottles of beer by the way. Oh no my friends. That is currently the number of reviews the last chapter got! You. Guys. Rock.**

**Seriously, thank you. Some of you are flooring me with the nice things you are saying, I can't even believe it. I love it! Oh, and hello! After I mention that I love hearing specifically what lines and moments people like in each chapter a bunch of you start adding it in your reviews! Thank you again! AH! The citizens of IEWIS Land are the best. Hands down.**

**So chapter 26 is a hard act to follow. Chapter 27 posed and interesting challenge because after finally getting those 2 crazy kids together it was hard to convince myself that I wrote something that would continue to entertain and inspire you all. As I wrote all the pieces fit together, however, and I hope chapter 27 stacks up to expectations. I'm pleased with it... **

**With Bella and Edward officially together you can expect the fluff to go up a bit, but remember how very long they've been holding it inside and don't judge them right away! I tried to keep it real and true to them though, let the moments play out. Let me know if that particular aspect was a hit or miss, will ya? I feel good about it :)**

**Anyway, Chapter 27 is very much dedicated to everyone who has mentioned a specific Emmett moment as their favorite. Hopefully you will find 1 or 2 more in this chap ;) The journey is not over!  
**

**Party on party people:**

* * *

Chapter 27 - Dancing With Myself

After such a wonderfully breath taking night it was odd to wake up to such a piercingly disturbing sound.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!..." broke through my sleep getting louder and louder and confusing me more and more.

I heard a very velvet, "Oh no," right beside me and felt 2 arms wrap even tighter around me.

"...EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Thud_

Ow. The annoying squeal stopped but suddenly my side that was not laying on the Love Sac hurt for a brief moment as something landed on it.

Then I felt 1 more arm wrap around me and a very content sigh being let out above me.

"Good morning Alice." Edward's voice held amusement and the thing on top of me started giggling.

"Good morning to you Edward. Bella." She started giggling harder and a smile broke on my face even though I was still fighting completely waking up. "I bet it was an even better night though. Right? Edward? Bella?"

I opened my eyes and her face was hovering above me, her small body sprawled across both of us, one arm wrapped around each, both of Edward's around me.

"Yes Alice, it was a very pleasant night. And morning..." Edward chuckled and Alice started back into her chorus of squealing and wiggled her little body in delight on top of us making me wake up further and turn a bit.

I looked up to a smiling Edward and had to hold back a small squeal of my own as I realized last night was not a dream. Edward had just confirmed it had indeed been a very good night... and morning. Wait.

"A good night _and _morning?" I asked. Alice stopped wiggling then and we both looked at him in confusion. Something was wrong if_ I_ didn't know what he was talking about.

He glanced at the clock and then at Alice then back to me. The devilish version of the crooked smile filling his face.

"Well yes, love, it's only 8 in the morning. We didn't finish... _hanging out_ until about 7:15."

That did it.

"AAHH!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!..." Alice was going to combust with happiness as the squealing took on a new volume and the wiggling commenced. I felt my face turn red, but I couldn't help giggling as he just smugly smiled and rubbed my back.

Just then Emmett burst through our door with Rose and Jasper right behind him.

"Is the fire alarm broken?" Emmett laughed out as he put his hands up to his ears. Alice was just dying down but apparently the latest squeal was just as effective from the other side of the door.

"No, but it could be because it was so hot in here last night, _and_ this morning apparently since these 2 went at it until- oh - about 45 minutes ago!" Alice was still wiggling as she tattled on us and it was such a weird feeling, being underneath the wiggling. It made us both laugh uncomfortably and shift even though there was no where to escape it.

"HA!" Emmett let out a happy grunt,"My brother and my sister finally hooked it up!"

Even Alice stopped wiggling as we all turned up to him and right on cue Jasper's head fell in shame and he started shaking it back and forth at his brother.

"Wait...no that's not good. Ewe." Emmett looked down in thought and turned concerned. "I didn't just say that- that was weird. Sorry."

Everyone let out silent laughter now and Jasper sighed, "At least this time he heard how in appropriate he sounded."

Jasper came over and rolled Alice off of us then took her place, but laid down more gently than she had and hugged us both without a disturbing sound.

"Thank you."

I looked at Edward then back at Jasper in confusion. Edward didn't look like he knew what was going on either.

"Um, Jasper?" I asked carefully.

"Hmm?" He still had his arms around us and his face down in the blanket that covered us.

Edward took over, "Why are you thanking us?"

The whole room started softly laughing then. Edward and I were the only two still looking around in confusion.

"Because you won me 50 dollars."

"What?!" We both said in unison.

"Dang it!" Emmett hit his hand on the counter in anger. "That's right. You guys suck!" He was pointing at us and I was still too tired to keep up. Why couldn't they leave us alone? So very alone... maybe I'm not that tired...

Thankfully Jasper interrupted my thoughts. "You see, Emmett and I had a little wager going on when Bella would finally get it over with and jump you Eddie." He smirked at his brother and winked at me.

"Edward." He corrected Jasper calmly, but with an annoyed tone.

I giggled and Edward gave me a sideways glance and a smile.

"So what? You bet that I would make my move on Rose's birthday?" I raised an amused eyebrow at Jasper.

"No, I bet it would be before Christmas though. Emmett didn't think either of you had it in you until January." He laughed again and I shook my head at both of them.

"Well you both got it wrong." I said, halting Jasper's smooth laughter.

"What?" Emmett was hopeful.

"I didn't make the first move - Eddie jumped on the ball!" I couldn't help it, I was in such a freaking great mood.

"_Edward_ Bella, please don't get sucked in!" He looked at me very pleadingly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I mumbled to him.

"HA!" Rosalie swatted Emmett on the arm. "_Both_ of you pay up!" She held out her hand and looked back and forth between Emmett and Jasper.

"Dang it." Emmett muttered again.

Jasper slowly rolled off of us and went to hand Rose her money.

"So you are the only one that bet on me?" Edward asked Rose with a hint of gratitude. He sat up then, bringing me with him. I guess we really were waking up now. After only 45 minutes.

"Yep. I could see it in you. You weren't going to last much longer." She smiled perfectly at him and then started counting her winnings.

I was still in shock at the gambling problem Edward and I had ensued in our friends and family when Alice jumped up.

"Wait! How come I didn't get to bet? No one told me there was a bet!"

Rosalie started laughing. "Because, Alice, you have a tendency to make sure things go your way. If we would have let you bet you would have found a way to interfere and they wouldn't have naturally let it happen. We may be playing games with our friend's love lives, but we aren't dumb."

"I know that's right!" Emmett did his best impression of a woman and flicked his hand with a lot of femininity then raised it for a high five from Rose.

"Yeah, I probably would have interfered." Alice shrugged and admitted it, making us all laugh.

She turned toward us again and the smile that was always pre-squeal broke across her face. Edward still had one arm around me and I was leaning my head sleepily on his shoulder. I braced myself, but it never came. Instead it was just her little bell like voice.

"So... it's official now! Let's see you do something cutsie." She started bouncing in place and stared at us like we were going to do a trick or something.

"Alice we are hardly going to kiss on demand-" I didn't get the whole sentence out though because Edward cut me off with a low, "shut up Bella," then he leaned into me with a huge grin and crashed his lips to mine right there in the middle of the living room.

I barely noticed the "EEEEEEEE!..." break out this time as my hands instinctively went into his hair and I realized 45 minutes without this was_ way _too long.

He broke it off much earlier than any other time before and I was actually grateful he at least remembered the others were still in the room.

"You have to give the people what they want, right?" He winked and smiled brilliantly at me and I nodded back. Screw the people, that's all _I_ ever wanted for the rest of my life.

After the final squeal ended and Jasper got Alice back down to a normal breathing rate everyone settled in around the living room and Emmett popped in Friends, season something or other.

Edward never took his arms from around me except when he moved one hand into my own and started playing with my fingers again. I think it was subconscious for him now, but I still felt every movement of it.

Friends had never been funnier before. Hanging out in the living room had never been more relaxing. The Love Sac had never been more comfortable. Edward's closeness had never felt so right. Breathing had never seemed so exhilirating.

Everything was a hundred times better because of what I had gained. He kept leaning in and kissing me softly throughout the morning. It wasn't awkward or squeal worthy. It fit right in with everything else our group always did. We just hung out lke usual, all of us finally at peace and just together.

The Thanksgiving episode with Brad Pitt came on and Alice made us all promise to be quiet because it was her favorite episode.

"Alice, you don't need to listen to the words to admire the view," Rosalie said after we were all "shhhed" for the 14th time for sneezing or coughing. Or in my case giggling at the things Edward was whispering to me.

"Yeah, why do you think she likes Emmett so much?" Jasper was really on one today and his little jibe at his brother got a pillow thrown at him, hitting Alice instead.

Everyone was laughing but now Emmett was pouting.

"It's not true Emmett, you know that. I like your view and your voice." Rosalie was babying him, which was weird to see from her. She really must love him a lot.

"Thank you." He said, still sounding hurt and then they kissed sweetly.

I made a gagging face at their cuteness without thinking. It had become a natural reaction I usually had right after they did something extra sweet, but I usually managed to sneak it in when the others weren't looking. It was a bahit I formed in the past few months to keep my mind off of being jealous of the cuteness.

Edward looked at me concerned. "What was that for?" he asked quietly.

Opps. "Oh, um, I guess it's just a natural reflex to cute coupley things. I didn't even think about it. Sorry, it's like a bad habit." I looked at him apologetically and he just chuckled.

"Well I'm just going to have to break you of your bad habit aren't I?" He leaned into me and kissed me 10 times sweeter than Rose and Emmett.

"Ok, break away..." I mumbled against his lips as he pulled away a fraction, only to reconnect us again.

Alice let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok you guys! I'm going to the bathroom, but when I come back out here it had better be quiet so I can fully experience Brad!" She jumped out of the bowl chair and stomped into her room, pausing the TV on a shot of Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt mid conversation on the screen.

We were all laughing at her dramatic exit and Edward moved his face into the crook of my neck and rested it there peacefully.

"He's hot," Emmett blurted out suddenly, looking at the paused TV screen.

"What?!" Rose asked abruptly.

"What?!" Emmet mimicked her just as quickly,"No, wait! She's hot too! What the crap?" He sounded just as confused and surprised as we all felt and he looked around frantically for help that wasn't there.

"Not cool," Jasper said shaking his head and staring at Emmett.

"Leave," is all Edward said with his head still in my neck, pointing one arm behind him towards the door.

Emmett still looked stunned and he climbed off of Bertha and walked silently to the door.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go shower and get some food." He smiled meekly and left the room.

We all burst into laughter and received violent glares from Alice as she reentered the room. She eyed us all evilly until we fell silent, then hit play and started the show again.

When Brad finally left us and we were allowed to breathe again Alice turned to Rose, having returned to her normal self.

"So we all know how the rest of Edward and Bella's night went..." she looked at us and winked causing me to laugh nervously and Edward to sigh and kiss my cheek.

"But what about you Rose? What else did Emmett have planned for the big birthday night?"

"Wait," I said. "Do we want to know?"

Edward lifted his head then and turned it to Rose. Everyone waited.

She laughed lightly and scoffed. "Well I probably shouldn't tell you _everything_ but when he first brought me back to the apartment it was covered in candles. Alice, I'm assuming you helped with that."

"Naturally." She confirmed with a bow of her head.

"He gave me 8 red roses, one for each month that he's known me, and one white one to represent the rest of the months we will be together. Which, as he informed me sweetly, is 'hopefully forever'."

We laughed softly because it was easy to imagine Emmett explaining that to Rose in his sweet and stumbly manner he took on around her in their sweeter moments. Edward reached his hand down and took mine in his, squeezing it right after Rosalie said "forever".

"Then he gave me a card and I opened it and inside..." she covered her mouth and a small laugh escaped. "Hold on." She got up and went into our room and then came right back out. "These were inside."

She handed 2 small rectangular things to Edward and we all leaned in to look at what it was.

"No way." Jasper said, starting to laugh.

"Oh yeah." Rosalie confirmed.

There, in Edward's hand, were 2 tickets to none other than Sea World.

"He really didn't let that go." Edward began to laugh loudly and we all joined in.

"It's so sweet," she said as Edward handed them back. "I think we are going sometime next week since we both have a day off."

She went to put them away and we all finished laughing then turned on more Friends.

Emmett walked back in, still looking a bit dejected, right as Rose came back out from putting her tickets away in our room. She went right over to him and kissed him chastely with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled away to look in her eyes.

"I like girls Rosie." He said it with conviction.

I snorted a laugh and buried my face in Edward's arm for support.

"I know Emmett. We all know." She nodded and laughed and kissed him again, this time his smile broke and he dipped her down dramatically as he kissed her, making us all "awe" at them.

Since none of us had gotten too much sleep the night before (Edward and I definitely beating everyone with our 45 minutes. Thank you very much.) we spent the rest of the day lounging around, Edward and I blissed out beyond belief, and later that night I finally called my mom to tell her the good news. I had to hold the phone away from my ear to save my hearing and let Edward be a part of her spastic reaction because she actually squealed an Alice worthy noise. Edward took the brief opportunity to lean in and kiss me, making the unexpected sound from my mother well worth it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day we had school and the boys all had to work and there was a show later that night.

I went through the motions in my classes now, finding myself feeling a bit bland when it came to anything that had to do with auditioning or "the business". It was all rather negative, if you ask me. We heard endless stories of being lied to and cheated and how "that's the business side of this business".

I still was very into my final scenes, though I found a running theme through all 3 of them: I was playing the plain girl. Or at least the plainest girl in the scene. Yes, I got to be sarcastic and throw my dry humor all over the place, but it was something I noticed in the description of all my characters.

I didn't let myself think about it too hard and I got through class for the day then eagerly returned home to find Alice the only one at the apartment.

I briefly told her of my small issue with the pattern I had found and she scoffed it off.

"Please Bella, plain is so not an issue for you. Especially not tonight. Not if I have anything to say about it! Now sit." She waved it off and started in on my "show look" as she now called it. I actually started to appreciate the time we spent together during these little make over sessions she insisted on.

"Honestly Alice, I still can't believe it. I mean. It's _Edward._.. what the heck? This wasn't supposed to happen!" I laughed and threw my hands up in disbelief.

"The hell it wasn't!" She laughed and I gasped in shock at her tone. "Bella we have all been watching the 2 of you be so annoyingly perfect for each other for months. The rest of us have been waiting for this just as long as you have, you know." She raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled. "_I_ was about to kiss him myself yesterday, I was so happy he finally sealed the deal!"

"Alice!" It was too false of an image to even laugh at.

"Sorry...So _is _he a good kisser?" She started nodding slightly, trying to woo my answer out of me.

"Is Jasper?" I retorted quickly. I've never really discussed anything like this with anyone before. Girl talk isn't really my thing. Hence all the really close guy friends.

"Well of course he is. We're in love." She stated it as a fact and proved my point.

"Exactly." I said confidentially.

"Bella..." She paused with the curler and a strand of my hair wrapped around it held in the air and eyed me suspiciously. "Exactly what all went down that night?"

"What do you mean?" The way she was looking at me made me uncomfortable.

"Did you use the 'L' word missy?" She was smirking now, but still trying to be serious.

"Maybe." I smiled when I realized I stole Edward's famous answer. "But he said it first!"

Bad move.

"EEEEEEEE!..." She almost forgot she was connected to me via curling iron and she started to bounce up and down before I said, "Alice!" and pointed to my head in alarm.

"Oh sorry! I just wasn't sure it was going to come out that fast. Wow. How do you feel?! I know you've known your feelings for him for a while... but hearing it from him! Wasn't it the best feeling ever?" She looked at me dreamily now and it was almost comical.

I sighed anyway. "Yes. I was honestly surprised at first, but then he told me stories about things I never knew he was doing or feeling and I believed him entirely. Plus, the way he kissed me!" I let out a little squeal of my own and she giggled. Girl talk is so dangerous.

"Yeah, that's a good way of telling." Then she paused and her small features turned serious. "Do you think they'll really move in 6 months?" A small frown threatened her face.

"I don't know. I hope not. What do you think will happen?" I started to get concerned again. I really hadn't thought about it. None of us had brought it up since Thanksgiving.

"I don't know Bella. Clearly we can't live in these luxurious apartments forever, playing wacked out Full House with each other." She laughed slightly and I smiled, but both soon faded as we continued to think about it. "I don't know," she repeated with a sigh and a shrug.

Before we could think about it for too long my phone buzzed and I checked the text message.  
_  
On my way home. Tell Alice I require time with you before the show, no arguments! Love you ;)_

"What does he want?" She was smiling knowingly at me.

"He says to tell you he 'requires time with me before the show'." I laughed and she rolled her eyes. "_No arguments_!" I wagged my finger at her and she shook her head.

"Who even speaks like that anymore?"

I sighed. "Edward."

The smile over took my face and she laughed at me.

"Oh man Bella, you've got it so bad. I love it!"

She did finish with me in time, well barely. He had to threaten via text to come over and drag me from her himself if she didn't hurry up. I found it all very flattering and she let me go because she decided "dragging could cause damage to your nicely curled hair! Not that what you two will most likely be doing won't mess it up anyway..." she mumbled the last sentence and I just shook my head at her and tried not to literally run to the other apartment.

I opened the door and practically ran it right into Edward who was standing dangerously close to it on the other side staring down at his shut phone.

"Oh sorry. What are you doing so close to the door?" I closed it behind me and he just pulled me into him.

"You are beautiful, do you know that?" He kissed me softly and I melted into it.

"My directors don't seem to think so..." I said it under my breath and he asked me to repeat it but I told him it wasn't important. I should probably let that go...

"Back to my question, you and the proximity to the door?"

He chuckled. "Oh I was just giving Alice 30 more seconds to release you. I was waiting for the minute to change on my phone so I could officially just go get you myself." He smiled happily, very proud of his little plan.

"Oh really? That's very cavemanish of you, don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you have argued if I barged in there and threw you over my shoulder and stole you back to my cave?" He nodded towards his room and looked at me seriously, tightening his arms around me.

"No way." I smiled. I reached on my tip toes to get a kiss from him and he leaned down into it.

We moved into his room and spent the rest of the time laying on his bed laughing, talking, kissing.

"I still love that I can do that now." He said after one drawn out kiss had ended.

"Mmm," I replied as I leaned into another one. "I still love you."

"Good." He replied with a smile and tangled our fingers together. Then our mouths. Then our bodies.

"Ah young love!" Emmett's loud voice sighed suddenly form the doorway and it made me jump even though I was tightly wrapped in Edward's arms.

His contagious laugh boomed out and Edward camly but harshly said, "Get out Emmett," then threw a pillow at the sutting door and the fading laugh and turned back to me and pulled me into him again.

Emmett yelled from outside the door, "Alright- but this is your 5 minute warning kids! The party bus pulls out at exactly 6:30!" His laugh faded completely as he walked away from the door and I couldn't help but let my own laugh slip out, ruining the moment.

After about a minute of Edward trying to continue to kiss me and me being too lost in a fit of laughter to kiss back he gave up.

"Ugh." He let his arms drop to his sides on the bed and off my back in frustration. I let my head fall to his chest as I shook on top of him in silent laughter.

"I'm...I'm sorry Edward... I just have the... the giggleberries or something..." I lost it again. That was the curse of the giggleberries. Once you get them you usually can't stop. Then when you describe them to someone else and have to say the name, it only gets worse.

He started laughing too and just said, "Giggleberries?" under his breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well we should probably get going anyway." He rolled out from underneath me and held his hand out to help me up as I gained composure of myself.

The show went really well and afterwards Mike invited us all over to his house for a cook out. He had just moved into a nice little condo with his sister, but she was gone for the weekend so he thought it would be fun to hang out somewhere different to change things up a bit. We all agreed and headed over to his new place for a new kind of night.

It was a pretty nice place, 2 stories and decorated well. The kitchen was large and the living room was spacious with one big white couch and 2 smaller love seats surrounding a small entertainment unit. There was a small patio out back with a fire pit that Tyler was trying to light as we walked in. He waved at me and winked, seeing my hand linked with Edward's. I smiled and waved back, Edward moved his hand to my waist and held me closer and directed me further into the kitchen. I winked back at Tyler before I was dragged out of sight and he rolled his eyes dramatically but laughed a bit as well.

We sat outside for while as Mike and Emmett took turns cooking chicken and burgers in the BBQ. We told stories and ate around the fire.

It was that night, sitting outside with my little family and our closest friends we had made in LA, that I realized what I really wanted in life. Just this. Just happiness from simple things.

Nothing else really mattered to me at that point, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. For so long throughout high school and my first year in LA everything I had been focusing on was being successfull and measuring that by grades, or numbers, or accomplishments on paper. Not that those things weren't importnat to a certain degree. But I didn't have anything else to really base my happiness on. I didn't have anything providing me with the level of contentment you can't achieve by yourself with just numbers and goals. I didn't know there was so much more out there that fulfilled a different thing inside of you.

No career or money or fame or posession could make me happier than simply sitting around with the people I loved. It was something I always knew but never experienced outside of being with my parents. I was never the type of person that chased material things, not a all. But everything changed when I actually felt what it was like to be completely fulfilled by friends and moments and memories.

I remained outside as the others went in to get ready to watch a movie. I was still lost in my thoughts. I told Edward to go in without me and that I would be in soon.

I was really going through something and I just needed a minute to calm it all down inside of me. It wasn't bad at all, I was having a happy realization. It just changed so much...

Rosalie came out a few minutes later and sat beside me silently.

"Bella, are you ok? I mean, you seem fine but you usually don't linger outside by yourself." She laughed softly and I joined in.

"Yeah I'm fine Rose. I'm just thinking."

"Oh ok. Anything you need to talk about?"

"I don't know." I paused, not quite sure how to say it. "I think I've changed Rose." That was simple enough to begin with.

"Yeah I think we all have." She drew her knees up into herself and stared into the fire with me.

"That's probably true. _I_ just realized it though." We laughed quietly again at me. "I don't know, I just don't want the things I always thought I wanted. I can't seem to get passionate about school anymore, for example. It's just not there for me, you know? I don't want to stay here my whole life and be told that 1/2 the people I meet are going to lie to me! That's not what I want." I shook my head as I said it out loud. That was our latest lesson in our school's strung out version of business class: "Most of the people you work with in this business will lie to you."

"Well Bella, if it doesn't make you happy anymore than maybe it's not what you should be doing. It's ok, you know. It's not quitting or failing. It's just what you said, changing." She smiled over at me and I nodded my head, taking in her words.

"Yeah but I don't know what I've changed to." That was the hard part. What now?

"Maybe you aren't supposed to know yet." She shrugged. Good point.

"Yeah. All I know is that _this_ right here," I swept my arm across the patio and into the house where we could see everyone, "_this _makes me happy. This is what I want my life to be filled with. That's how I want to gauge my success." I wasn't sure if I was making any sense but I said it anyway.

"I understand that. Bella, before I met you and Alice I never really had people outside of my actual family that I accepted fully. It wasn't to be cruel or judgemental, but I guess I always considered people to be temporary. Replacable. I never got attached or let my self care too much. I had a lot of friends, yes, but nothing as close to what you 2 snuck into my life and became." She shot me a play full smirk and I smiled.

"So I understand what you mean by your wants in life changing. After I got connected to you 2 I realized how important to me it was that you reamined in my life. I owe you so much for that Bell. For helping me to love outside of myself for the first time. I mean, you _have_ to love your parents, but you _choose_ to love your friends. Though with you and her...," she nodded her head inside to where Alice was standing on a bar stool drawing on Emmett's now bare back,"... well with you 2 I'm not sure I had much of a choice either." She shrugged again and I leaned into her and put my head on her shoulder.

"Who would have thought our one adventure would lead to all of this?" We were both staring into the house now, where Emmett had a stick figure drawn across his whole, huge back. He was flexing his muscles in ways that made it look like the little man was dacing. Alice was on the bar stool still, seemingly dancing along side the little back man and laughing. Everyone else was in the kitchen watching the spectacle, Mike of course on camera duty to capture the whole thing.

We started laughing and Rose sighed. "No one could have prepared me for the adventure that is Emmett, I'll tell you that."

"We've known him for almost a year now and I still don't ever feel prepared for him!" She nodded in agreement with me and I laughed.

"Congratulations by the way Bella, on the whole Edward thing. You really deserve it. Both of you." She smiled at me and I blushed at the kindness in her voice.

"Thanks Rose."

"You do know you'll be fine right Bell?" She looked concerned now. "I mean, after making it through what you went through with him the past couple of months, you better know you can do anything. Don't be afraid of not knowing what you want exactly. Focus on what you _do_ know you want and trust that it will be enough to help you find everything else."

I loved Rosalie more in that moment than ever before. I was so grateful that I got the opportunity to see past the beautiful blonde knock out and into her even more beautiful soul.

"ROSIE!" Emmett started banging on the sliding glass door to get our attention as he shouted out Rose's name.

When she looked up he turned around and Tyler held a boom box up right next to him so we could hear the sound of Jimmy Buffet's "Escape" (more popularly known as "The Pina Colada Song") through the sliding glass door as Emmett started to make the little man on his back, which was now holding a drawn on fancy drink with a small umbrealla sticking out of the top of it, dance to the music.

"You gotta love him," I said shaking my head.

"And I do." She said with a smile.

"Rosie! Beallarina! Do you see him, he's dancing!" Emmett was laughing now and looking over his shoulder at us as he continued to dance and point at his back at the same time.

"Yes Em! I see him!" She laughed and shook her head.

"He likes pina coladas!" Emmett's goofy grin took over his face. Oh, so that's what the little man was holding now. "Come dance with him Rose!"

She sighed and got up, smiling the whole way into the house. She opened the sliding glass door and the music got way louder, as did the laughing and other happy noises contained inside the house.

Before the door could shut again Edward appeared in the doorway and looked out at me.

He smiled and pointed at me then turned his hand over and beckoned to me with his pointer finger.

I got up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly as he leaned into the hug.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled up at him so he would know I was telling the truth.

"Ok good. You looked serious for a few minutes."

"I had a good talk with Rose. I'm just thinking about a few things. Things that truly make me happy and how to center my life around that instead of what I thought was important before." I shrugged it off. It sounded simple when I put it that way.

"Do I make the list of things that make you happy?" He looked at me like he actually didn't know the answer.

"Top of it." I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I still can't believe I can just do that whenever I want now." He whispered to me with wonder below all the noise around us creating a private moment admist the Buffett blasting 3 feet away.

"Me either." I reached up and took one for myself to help convince myself. "So do I make your list of happy things?" I smiled sweetly and batted my eyes.

He laughed and smiled wider. "You are the list Bella."

"YOUR MOM'S THE LIST!" Emmett appeared, or rather jumped, next to us and laughed at his joke as he continued dancing.

"Emmet!" I yelled in surprise as I laughed, and at the same time Edward's brow furrowed and he said, "That doesn't even make sense..."

Just then Emmett brought up a glass to his mouth that had a small umbrella in it and looked a lot like the one the little man on his back was holding. He sucked in through the straw until it made the very distinct "schhheeewwwww" noise of the straw sucking up the last remnants of a drink.

"JAZZ I'M OUT!" Emmett raised his empty glass high in the air and brought it down onto the island in the middle of the kitchen with a loud _clunk._

_"_On it!" Jasper responded. I looked right past Emmett when I heard Jasper's voice in the kitchen and saw him standing at the other side of the island smiling evilly in front of a blender as he pressed a button and filled the kitchen with the loud explosion of the blender turning on.

_"_Is he actually making Emmett pina coladas?" I asked with a laugh.

"Unfortunately for everyone who has to be in the same room as Emmett, yes." Edward responded with a nod and a small laugh of his own.

I walked over to Jasper and Edward followed me.

"You're giving him rum?" I asked with amusement.

Jasper smiled and nodded. "I like to enable him once in a while, unleash him on unsuspecting townsfolk."

We laughed as Emmett restarted the pina colada song for the 3rd time. That was the thing about Jasper, he was calm and collected a lot of the time but he definitely had a mischievious streak and he knew how to provoke people subtley for his own amusement.

"I just_ love_ this song! You guys!" Emmett came over to his brothers and I. "I just had the best idea! We should cover this song! This is the best song!" He didn't wait for their response he just turned around and spotted Mike. "Mike-A-Loda! Hey buddy! Your band should cover this song!"

We were all cracking up now and Jasper was pouring the new batch of drinks into small cups as people came up and took some. Alice grabbed one for her and took one to Angela where they were talking in the living room.

"Take one to Emmett please, with any luck we can get him passed out by movie time," Jasper handed one to Edward and they nodded in agreement of the plan.

"Whoo! Eddie-Colada! Come to bring the big bro his drink!" Emmett threw an arm around Edward and took his drink, attempting to make Edward dance with him before letting him go.

Within the next 5 minutes he had everyone doing the congo line to "Margaritaville" but was singing "Pina Coladaville!" at the top of his lungs over Jimmy Buffett every time the chorus came on.

Jasper stayed at the blender all night and let Alice throw a big straw hat on him she had found in Tyler's room and she started calling him her cabana boy.

"I won that at prom at a karaoke contest!" Tyler said proudly as he pointed at the big festive hat and Jasper shimmied a little in it as more coladas blended. I had a feeling he had been sneaking a few himself while blending.

No one else really felt the drinks like Emmett though, because he could drink them so much faster than everyone else.

Soon the mood changed when Jimmy's cover of "Brown Eyed Girl" came on and Emmett found the dimmer switch in the living room. He dimmed the lights down about half way and pulled Tyler into him as they slow danced to the first few verses. It's not the slowest song to dance to, but they swayed pretty well with the beat.

"Can I cut in?" Rose tapped Tyler's shoulder and he bowed and made way for her then grabbed Jess off one of the small couches and pulled her up with him as she giggled.

Alice drug Jasper over from the kitchen into the living room and made him dance with her too, twirling around him and stealing the hat from his head to wear during the song.

Edward pulled me along behind them and I didn't object at all. Dancing was not my thing, but I knew from the night he came back to me he would take care of me the whole time.

He pressed our foreheads together and sang to me the entire song, just moving us back and forth and holding both of my hands and everyone eventually joined in to dance aournd us, but all I heard for a while was his voice:

"_Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl_."

His eyes came alive when he sang and he kissed me quickly after that last line and then everyone in the room sang the chorus:  
_  
"Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da!_"

The "Sha la la la's" rang out with joy in everyone. We lost all inhibitions and the whole room was dancing around the now, singing loudly with each round of "sha la's" and "la te da's".

The rest of the song finished that way and Emmett fell to the floor at the end of the song, finally burnt out from all his dancing and singing.

He ended up falling asleep where he fell on the floor with his head Rosalie's lap and one of the little umbrellas still tucked behind his ear.

I was on one end of the large couch now, talking to Angela who was on the other end, telling her the only other story I had of drunk Emmett.

She was laughing quietly. "So thanks to drunk Emmett you and Edward have actually been engaged for months now?!" She laughed louder and I joined in but a little flag inside of me went up.

Huh. That particular joke had died during the black hole days. I hadn't even realized that until I brought it up in my story and Angela pointed it out again. I laughed inwardly when I realized that Edward and I would probably still plan a unique wedding like that if and when we ever get to that point. No. I couldn't think _if_. Nothing about being with him felt like an "if" anymore. Huh.

Edward walked over to me smiling then and Angela was still laughing at the fact that we would probably be required by our priest, Emmett, to provide pina coladas now that he had moved on from margaritas.

Edward laughed and agreed as he handed me the drink he had brought over.

"Do you like pina coladas Miss Swan?" He smiled and the velvet was play full and carefree.

"I don't know, I've never had one." I took a sip. I suddenly didn't blame Emmett for drinking them so quickly. "You know I'm not old enough to drink this yet," I said with a smirk and another sip.

"Mr. Buffett would want you to partake in the festivities tonight I feel." He smiled and took it from me, taking a sip of his own.

We shared it as we discussed more of our forgotten wedding with Angela. The topic didn't seem to bother Edward at all and I figured I was being a girl and over reacting to a joke that was casual and fun. It didn't need to mean anything more than it did before. It was just our faux wedding that was alive again and we discussed how a Jimmy Buffett cover band was definitely required for the reception now, and how happy our faux preist would be at that news after he woke up from being passed out drunk on the floor.

"We like to keep it interesting," Edward said as he threw his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

We watched _Pirates of the Carribbean_ soon after that and I curled up with Edward under a blanket on the big couch.

Angela and Jess left about half way through the movie because they were tired and lived close by so they decided just to head home. Mike moved up to his bed soon after they left and Tyler was passed out on one of the small couches.

Alice and Jasper were curled up on the other love seat with their legs stretched out on the automan and Rose had settled Emmett on the floor then taken Angela's place on the other side of the large couch Edward and I were on.

The movie ended and we were the only 2 still awake.

"Are you tired?" Edward sank down into the couch more and pulled me with him.

"A little bit. I feel like I should be, but maybe I'm still so excited about you I can't seem to settle down." I laughed at myself quietly so I didn't wake the others and he moved with laughter too.

"I know what you mean." He kissed me softly then and when he pulled away I couldn't help but think about the new feeling I wanted to center my life around.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"About the future. What I want and don't want." I gave him a small smile and shrugged in his arms because it wasn't that serious.

"Hmm." He had his own silent thoughts for a minute. "Do you really want a Jimmy Buffett cover band at the reception? Because personally I think we may want to explore some other options first."

I started laughing softly at that and he joined in too. I thought about that for a minute then.

"Edward does it freak you out at all to talk about the fake wedding now that, you know, things are official or whatever?" I didn't look at him and I waited to feel a change in him. I waited for his body to tense slightly or an uncomfortable movement. He just chuckled musically though.

"Not at all. Does it freak you out?" He looked down at me.

"No actually. But I wonder if _that_ should freak me out, you know?"

"Hmm," he said again as he thought silently. "I guess normally it would seem odd for us to not be weirded out by planning a wedding this early on, but for one you and I have done _nothing_ normally. We fell in love and _then _started dating..."

"Good point." I mumbled with a laugh.

"...and secondly it's all fake, right?"

I deflated a little. Not that I wanted to run off to Vegas tonight, but I was definitely sure I knew who I wanted to be waiting for me at the altar someday.

"Right." I said a little softer than I intended.

I sank my head down into his chest to try and stifle my unreasonable sinking feeling. I stayed there for a few moments, silent, not looking up at him.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing." I said into his chest.

"Well I know that's never true, you are always thinking something interesting." He chuckled to himself but I didn't join in. "Please tell me. I want to know."

He lifted my face up with his pointer finger and I was very close to his face.

"Bella tell me."

I shook my head and pursed my lips together in an act of showing him I wasn't saying a word.

He made a beautiful frustrated face at me and stared at me until he figured it out. Why did I let him know me so well?

"This isn't about my fake comment about the wedding is it?" Realization dawned on his face and I neither confirmed nor denied his theory. I just stared at him keeping my chin resting on his finger.

He smiled warmly then and leaned in and kissed me until my lips responded. It didn't take too long, something I'm sure he knew.

When he pulled away he smiled again and almost whispered. "What I meant by that is simply that I will not let you be married to me by my drunk brother and then dance our first dance to some shameless 50-something- year-old that thinks he's singing the Greatest Island Hits of all time, my love."

I smiled unwililngly at his joke and grabbed his hand from under my chin to hold it in my own.

"Bella, I'm not saying that I don't want to think about marrying you someday. I mean, I'm in _love_ with you! Of course it's crossed my mind. I just hope you don't have your heart set on some silly pina coloada fountain or Jasper honestly standing in as your maid of honor. Unless you really, truly want those things." His brow furrowed in concern.

I laughed now and let a small sound come out. "No. The pina colada fountain maybe, the rest of it no." I looked into his eyes then and smiled, returning to my comfort zone.

He kissed me quickly and then said, "Good. I intend on making an honest woman out of you one day my Bella. But I intend to do it properly."

My insides warmed up to that thought quickly. One day. It was so pleasant to think about. I didn't need to know the day yet, or the place, or the time. I just needed to know that it existed somewhere in the future for both of us.

"Well some of it we may need to keep, just because I am probably going to be horrible at planning a wedding and I'll have to resort to the faux wedding ideas for back up." I laughed and myself and he started stroking a strand of my hair, making my eyes shut at the sensation.

"Alice will probably take over planning anyway, so you shouldn't worry," he laughed.Oh yeah. Problem solved!

'There is one thing I have always known_ I_ wanted though." He said it, not me. I had never heard of a male who had put thought into his wedding before he had ringed a female.

"What's that?" I whispered sleepily.

"One white grand piano." He spoke it softly and with care. "I've always known that I wanted to write a song in replacement of spoken vows for the woman I marry. Music says so much more than just words. You can actually give your emotions to someone through a song. I've always known I wanted to do that because I've always known that the woman I'm meant to be with would inspire music in me." I heard a beautiful smile in his words and I willed my eyes open so I could see it.

I was still stunned by the vision I had in my head of Edward in a tux at a huge white piano as I looked up to him. "That's the most beautiful idea anyone has ever had." He looked down and me and brought his face as close to mine as possible.

"Well I'm glad you think so because you, my Bella, inspire the most magnificent music in me. More powerful than any emotion has ever been inspired in anyone else ever before. And you _will_ be the one I play for someday at that piano."

I thrust my hands into his hair and pulled him the rest of the distance to me and kissed him then, as if binding him to his words.

"Thank you." I breathed when we broke apart. I'm not sure exactly why I said it but I knew it's what I needed to tell him. He understood and he just smiled then kissed me softly one more time.

"I'm really going to miss this in a few days. I'm really going to miss _you_." He sighed at rested his head next to mine.

My eyes shot open. I had been drifting into my new happy place that consisted of Edward, a white piano, myself, and no Jimmy Buffett what-so-ever. What is this crazy talk of missing me? Where was I going?

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going without me in a few days?" I looked at him acuusingly.

"Bella, Chirstmas is in about a week and a half. I assume we are all going home for Christmas. You to Pheonix, me to Forks." He looked at my calmly and kept stroking my hair but the calming sensation was lost on me now.

I looked down sadly. Christmas? I'd totally forgotten about Christmas and the ridiculous tradition of spending it with your family.

Oh Christmas, my former trusted alli! How could you do this to me? I used to count on you for comfort and happiness at the end of each year, now you are thrusting my Edward away from me? What went wrong, Christmas? I thought I could trust you.

"Bella you look like someone just ran over your puppy." He was actually laughing at my pout now.

"It's just not fair. You are supposed to spend the holidays with _all_ the poeople you love. You guys are going to be all across the country."

He sighed. "I know. But hopefully this will be the last year we spend it apart, right? We'll work something out after this year. We'll only be a part for a week... or 2." Now his voice started to sound sad.

"I don't like it." I was stuck in pouting.

"Me either." He sighed again but there was nothing more to be said.

I concentrated on the feeling of his hand in my hair and decided to try and sleep and not worry about it tonight. I drifted off and couldn't help but continue to curse Christmas in my head a few times at it's horrible betrayal before letting myself go completely into sleep.

**I know you know what to do!**

**Let me have it, haha.  
**

**Christmas is just around the corner...**

**LOVE YOUS **


	28. Home for the Holidays

**Disclaimer: Altogether now, "Car is not Stephanie. Car does not own Twilight." Very good.**

**A/N: More amazingness for me to gush about! hehe The sad thing is I became very busy and was not able to respond to everyone like I want to! You should get a response from me if you review, so don't think I'm ignoring you or don't care, I love you all for your support so much!**

**With that said I have to tell you Chapter 28 was hard for me to write. It just wouldn't form correctly. That's why it's so late going up, I wasn't happy with it for a long time. I feel like I got some pretty memorable stuff in it though, and it feels like part of IEWIS so here I am giving it over to all of you. You know the drill, give me the "hit or miss" so I know. :) I don't want to call it a filler chapter, because I don't believe IEWIS has those. I think every sentence and every scene is important because the characters are so much a part of it. Hopefully you all agree.**

**Ok - I got a review yesterday saying IEWIS was nominated for an award. What the heck? You guys, that's crazy! haha I guess it's nominated for the "All Human AU Round" of the Twilight Awards in the category of "Best Love Triangle". I was surprised and flattered and it took me a while to get over it haha. I have no idea what kind of chance I stand in that category since the love in IEWIS isn't so much a triangle as it is an out of control spiral for the first 26 chapters, haha, but I'm so incredibly thrilled to even be thought of. Thank you, whoever made this happen and whoever else is here reading this now. **

**Ah, ok, I'll save the rest for after the chapter... off you go!**

* * *

Chapter 28 - Home for the Holidays

Much to my discontent everyone booked their plane tickets home for the holidays and I planned my lonely 8 hour drive.

"Honey it's not going to be that bad. You love Christmas, remember?" My mother was trying to soothe me as December 22nd, the day the last of my Hollywood family flew away, drew nearer and nearer. She sounded more sad than I wanted her too.

"Mom of course I remember that I love Christmas." Honestly, what kind of a question is that? I fell in love, I didn't get amnesia.

"I just... things are different this year. I know it will be nice in Phoenix and I'll have fun,"lies,"but I'm just going to miss people-"

"Edward."

"Ok, Edward." She knows me almost as well as he does.

She paused then, not comforting me. Just letting me sit in my own misery that now included making her sad about Christmas as well.

"Don't be sad mom. I'm excited to be home for a while." More lies.

"Don't lie to me Isabella Marie! I know where you heart will be all week long." She sighed but then perked up, "Well, I don't even care if you mope, I can't wait to see you anyway! And your father is pretty excited too. You know, as excited as Charlie gets." Her laugh took over then and I smiled at it. It was almost a musical sound as well, just not as smooth or lyrical as Edward's.

I hung up soon after that and went over the next week's schedule in my head again to make sure I had it right.

Rosalie leaves first on the 19th, then Emmett and Edward on the 20th, then Alice on the 21st, then Jasper on the 22nd, then I head off myself on the 23rd.

It sounds kind of ridiculous, doesn't it? You'd think they'd all coordinate better since I was the only one able to drive everyone to the airport. No. Communicating about things like airport schedules wasn't this group's strong point. Grape Toss, dance parties, faux weddings, forts, Halo, and Friends can bring it! But practical scheduling - forget it.

Rose has to leave earliest because her family is spending Christmas in the Bahamas this year. Well off, remember? Alice is going the 21st, and Emmet and Edward were on the 20th, which was all reasonable. The thing that probably makes the least sense is the Cullen boys' split schedule. Emmett and Edward are leaving the 20th and Jasper the 22nd. I sighed as I remembered how much more clever Alice was than I am.

"I can't be expected to carry all my luggage all on my own all through the whole airport can I?" She pouted at me, reenacting her cute little scene. I even fell for it for a second.

"_That's_ what did it? That's all you had to say to get Jasper to stay a few extra days?" My jaw dropped.That didn't seem fair. I knew the real reson was because he wanted to stay with her and I knew Edward would have stayed longer if I had asked him to, but honestly I hadn't really thought of it. I mean they were going home for Christmas, I assumed Carlisle and Esme set up arrival and departure dates that worked for the whole family.

So as it stands I will have one extra night here with just Jasper and I. He said he could get a shuttle or something if I didn't want to stay in LA and drive him to the airport, but that didn't make much sense to me. Of course I would help him out.

Each day brought us closer and closer to the dreaded 19th when we would be apart for a total of 2 whole weeks and 2 days. Rose was the first to leave on the 19th and I was the last to come home on January 5th. My mother's birthday was the 4th so I was somewhat obligated to stay through then. We were going to see "The Lion King" (you know, the Broadway version) on her birthday and I was going to drive straight back to Hollywood after that.  
December 18th came and there was a show. The Holiday Show I guess it was being called.

Alice dressed me in bright red and clapped when it didn't clash horribly with my skin.

Edward made me blush by looking me in the eye for a moment during one of their songs on a line that mentioned something about being "red hot" and I smiled sheepishly.

When they finished their set and cleared their gear off stage we all went outside to help load the jeep. We found this helped things move quicker later on when it was time to leave.

Edward took my hand suddenly after I loaded a guitar case into the open trunk of the jeep and drug me around the other side of the huge vehicle so it blocked us from the view of people coming in and out of the venue.

He pushed me up against the door and looked right into me, his green eyes positively smoldering at me.

"Why would you do that to me?" He asked through the crooked smile.

"Do what?" I was smiling back idiotically because I didn't know what else to do.

Yes, I had been kissing him as often as possible for nearly a week now, but it's not like when we did that any of his God like perfection rubbed off on me. He still had it all. He stunned me in this moment just as much as he had the first day I saw him.

"Why would you distract me like that while I'm on stage?" He kissed me slowly and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I laughed nervously when I could breathe again, and I wasn't very sorry at all. Quite pleased with myself actually. "I was just standing where I always do." I said it innocently and he smirked.

"I'm not just talking about tonight, love."

Gosh I loved when he called me that. He is always doing that to me now. He's always saying things that make me wonder at how he sees me that way. So differently from how I see myself.

We kissed again and then he released me some, walking us back around the jeep to the others but keeping a hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry but I was thinking of that the whole show," he said to me quietly with a smirk.

"No complaints here!" I raised my hands in surrender and he laughed loudly, making me entirely happy.

Rose and Alice found me then and told me they were walking down to the 7-11 a few blocks away for some snacks and stuff. They boys had to stay and mingle and sell merch so we left them behind and began our trek to the store, just the 3 of us.

We took our sweet time and sauntered back to the venue slowly, Alice practically dancing the whole way as she showed us the sidewalk version of her final dance number for school. Our graduation at school was in January, about 2 weeks after the new year started. It's such a weird time for graduation, we all speculated on that. But the thing is - we went to _acting school_. Their motto might as well be: "Well it's not real school at all so we can do whatever the heck we want!" At least that's what it felt like.

We got back to the venue and waited for the show to end. No one felt like hanging out at home so when we got back to the apartments we decided to change, well I decided to change, and head to the beach. Heck if I was wearing my "show look" to the beach. I grabbed the maroon hoodie and my sandals, my hair curly hair the only survivor of the "red hot" outfit from the show.

We drove to Santa Monica and parked then walked onto the sand. It was incredibly dark and beautiful, still warm enough in a California December to be there with just jeans and sweatshirts on.

We were all huddled around eachother just watching the water and laughing at various things but then it got quiet.

I felt like we were all thinking about the separation coming up. Not only that it was going to be for the holidays, but that someday it might be permanent. Like this was just a preview of life ripping us apart for good someday. I didn't like the feeling at all.

"Let's make a deal guys." Alice broke the silence with her little voice."Let's promise that no matter what, 10 years from right now we will meet back here. No matter where we are or what we are doing in life we have to come back to this spot and hang out."

"Deal." I said too quickly.

"You don't expect us all to still be together in 10 years, Alice?" Edward said behind me. He had his arms wrapped around me and was leaning into my back.

"Well, I don't know. Not all 6 of us all the time like now. We have to do _something_ with our lives, right? We can't survive by hanging out together in Hollywood for the rest of time, can we?" She was laughing a little at that thought and it quietly spread throughout the rest of the group.

"Maybe we could, if we found someone to sponsor us." Emmett laughed.

"Like, we'd wear their logo around and be walking advertisements and make appearances, and they'd paid for us to live together?" I asked seriously.

"Heck yes!" Emmett laughed again.

"That could work, or we could become a traveling circus act." Rose threw out sarcastically, mocking Emmett's silly sponsor idea.

"We could go deep into the south and hide out," Jasper said mysteriously.

"Like in the underground railroad or something?" Rose laughed as she said it skeptically, shooting down another silly idea.

"Oh yeah, can you imagine us showing up at people's houses in the middle of the night, asking for shelter in their basements?" Alice asked the group as more laughs broke out.

"No, no. I meant like witness protection. We could just take on new identities. Stay on the move and law low. " Jasper defended his idea and shrugged.

"We'd have to play music though Jazz, no way we can lay low doing that." Edward was serious with that point.

"Oh yeah, man, music would still be involved." Jasper nodded with a smile.

The mood was lifting now.

"We could make matching clothes out of curtains and run away from real life to hide in the mountains, like the Von Trap family in the Sound of Music." I laughed at my own joke and pictured Emmett in a pair of floral patterened shorts and knee socks like the kids in the movie.

"We would be on tour forever!" Emmett boomed with satisfaction, picking Rosalie up and spinning her around.

"Hey! We could finally form that band you guys made up in high school." He looked at Jasper and Edward now, but they looked confused. "Remeber?! When mom and dad were planning on moving us to Texas? What was that band called?" Emmett stopped spinning Rose and looked at his brothers with laughter in his eyes as they both remembered simotaneously.

"The River Bottom Back Door Band!" Edward and Jasper said it together and then all 3 boys started laughing.

"What is that?" I asked on the edge of laughter myself.

Edward explained, "When we were in high school our dad was thinking of transferring to a hospital in Texas so we were talking about moving for a while. This was in the throws of the Maria era for Jasper," Edward glanced to Jasper and Jasper dramaticaly shuttered at the name, "so naturally he threw a little fit and refused to go. Nothing was certain but he was still upset for days. He sat in his room and wouldn't talk to anyone." Edward chuckled at the memory even though it sounded sad.

"I was moody in high school." Jasper shrugged it off.

"Anyway, Eddie decides to try and cheer Jasper up one day so he comes up with this elaborate story about how living in Texas would be fun. We could wear overalls with no shirts and chew on straw and play music on washboards and stuff." Emmett was flailing his big arms as he explained.

"He got me into the joke and we ended up forming a whole Texas life for ourselves in our heads. We decided to form a new band, a 'Texas appropriate band', and only play music with things you could cook and or clean with." Jasper was smiling widely.

"I don't remember how we came up with the name of the band but we made aliases from it as well." Edward smiled wider. "I was Johnny Bob River Bottom and Jasper was Louie Draw Back." They were all practically giggling now, or whatever the boy equivalent giggling is.

"What was Emmett's Texas name?" I asked through small giggles of my own.

"Cletus!" Emmett said with pride and a heavy melodramatic Texas accent. "Cletus Door Bottom, brother of Jon Bob River Bottom of course." He stuck out his fist to Edward and they bumped them together in the air as we all laughed at the enthuiasm of their story.

"We spent hours in Jasper's room that night talking in Texas accents and writing songs for The River Bottom Back Door Band. It became the running joke that if our parents really did move us to Texas, or anywhere away from Forks for that matter, we would head down south and forsake real life and become our new hick identities." Edward smiled approvingly at the plan.

"Wow. So much information we did not need to know!" Rosalie laughed.

"Awe Rosie, you wouldn't come to Texas with me and be Mrs. Door Bottom? I wrote a song about her, you know. Well finding her someday." Emmett leaned in and kisser her cheek.

"_You_ wrote a song?" I raised an eyeborw. Emmett doesn't sing in the band, ever. Apparently they really would change things up in Texas.

He nodded and Alice bounced a few times, "AH! We have to hear it! Sing it now!" She was giggling and looking at all the boys hopefully.

"I don't think I remember it..." Jasper said uncertainly while he thought.

"I might." Edward smiled.

"Oh I do!" Emmett laughed. He cleared his throat and started clapping a beat out as he took a step back from Rosalie:

"_Well I came on down to Texas, to get me a new lyfe,  
I didn't think, however, that I'd be missing me a wife.._."

He began the song in his thick, fake, ridiculous, Texas accent and started bouncing his shoulers up and down in rhythm with the clapping, making us all laugh harder and harder.

"_I ain't got me a Chevy and I ain't got me no cow,  
But down here in Texas I'll find all that some how_,"

Now Jasper and Edward had familiarity in their eyes and they both joined in the next line with their own hurrendous accents, appearing to have remembered everything and suprisingly enough they even had a bit of a harmony:

"_You see all them flashy thangs can be paid fer with coins  
But if you ask me what I'm wanting - what I'm cravin in my loins,  
I've got one thang on my mind - one somethang fumblin' in my heart,  
Deep down here in Texas I'm hankerin' for a brand new starrrrrrt..._"

The last note was held out and Emmett was singing a very high pitched comical note and then he let our a huge, "_Yee haw boys! Bring it home!_"

All of us girls were silently dying with laughter, not wanting to interrupt the performance. This was the most ridiculous thing they had ever done. The chorus got fancy with Jazz and Edward singing back up:

Em: "_I need to round me up a wife!_"  
J & E: "_Cletus needs a wife..._"  
EM: _"I'm gunna lasso me a wife_!"  
J & E: "_And she won't put up a fight_.."  
"_So watch yer back boys, lock up yer ladies of you got 'em!_  
_I ain't stopping my tour of Texas until I find the future Mrs. Cletus Door Bottom!_"

Alice literally fell into the sand in laugher when they ended and I was hunched over trying to calm my breathing down. Rose was laughing into her hand and the boys were cracking up as well, but in a more proud and memorable fashion.

When Rose recovered she turned to Emmett, "Well, _Cletus_, I'm no southern bell so I'm not sure how happy the south would be with Rosie Door Bottom shakin things up."

I laughed at the image of Rose in overalls and suddenly got a picture of all of us in plaid shirts and cut off jeans, having a hoe down and raising chickens.

"Anything goes as long as we're together though, right guys? Even the River Bottom band." Jasper mused.

"Yeah, we'd talk Rose into it eventually," I said smiling at her.

"We could be your Back Door Groupies!" Alice laughed and continued to roll around on the sand until Jasper finally helped her up.

The laughter died out eventually and we settled back into the silence. The mood was definitely lighter though, like having the fake back up plan really did save us from having real lives someday.

"Man, we cannot do this beach thing in Forks." Jasper sighed looking towards the crashing waves.

"Not even in the summer!" Edward mused beside me.

"Is it really that bad?" Alice asked. She loved the sun so much, it was hard for her to imagine life without it.

"Yeah, it's practically the rainiest place in the world." Jasper laughed and put his arm around her. "You would like it though. Shopping ins't too far away so you would be inside all the time anyway." She giggled and in a rare moment he leaned down and sweetly kissed her in front of everyone.

Edward leaned down to me and I liked hearing the velvet again with out Johnny Bob's southern twang tainting it's smoothness, "You aren't going to react reflexively to that are you? With your bad habit and all?" He smirked and I stuck out my tongue quickly.

"No, I'm fine thank you." I said it smugly and narrowed my eyes play fully. I had given up fake gagging after that first day he caught me.

"Too bad." He sighed.

"Why is that too bad?"

More smirking, "because I was having a good time curing you of it." He shrugged and turned to walk away from me towards the water, denying me the kiss that was supposed to me my remedy.

"Oh no you don't Johnny Bottom!" I ran after him and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to give me some much needed "curing".

He was faster though, as usual, and he spun around first to start tickling me.

When he relented I stood up straight and swatted his arm for attacking me. He just laughed and put it around me.

That's when I noticed Rose was alone.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked her.

"Oh you know, he had _business_ to take care of." She rolled her eyes dramatically and pointed over her shoulder towards the ocean.

A few moments later Emmett came running up and the bottom of his pants were soaked.

"Guess what I just did?" He sounded proud.

When none of us responded...

"I did number one in the ocean! The big relief in the big blue!" He clapped his hands together and laughed proudly.

"Really? Number one Emmett?" I asked, not sure why I was so surprised that he did it or that he still called it that.

"Heck yeah! It was f'kin awesome!"

The 3 of us girls looked straight at him then. It was more odd than hearing the fake Texas accent and listening to him sing about rounding up Mrs. Door Bottom. None of us really ever swore. _We_ were ladies, and I had been told that the boys "weren't raised that way". It made sense once you met Carlisle and Esme.

But what Emmett just said wasn't even the whole word. It was just the consonants. He skipped right over the "u" which made hearing it from him even more unusual.

"Alright!" Jasper said suddenly, raising his fist to Edward. It seemed as if another brother memory was happening.

They both looked delighted as Edward raised his fist up too and they bumped them together.

"Cussin' day!" They said happily and in unison, just like when they remembered the band name a few minutes ago.

"Excuse me, what?" Rosalie said looking to all 3 boys. You could see the disbelief in all of our eyes as we watched the boys act exactly like, well, boys.

"We started it when we were younger. This was way before the River Bottom Band. We knew there were certain words we shouldn't say, because mom told us not to, but Emmett would always try to get Edward and I to say them anyway to get us in trouble." Jasper started explaining to our blank faces.

"I was_ me_ so of course I never gave in and said them when I knew that our mother had already told us not to." Edward smiled a proud smile that still looked a little too boy-filled.

"So I made up Cussin' Day!" Emmett proudly proclaimed and then they all looked at us like everything was explained.

Nope. Living in Texas, raising chickens, lassoing wives, and playing washboards made more sense than this. This memory's humor was lost on us girls.

"And this..._Cussin' Day_... it's a happy thing?" Rosalie was representing us girls, trying so very hard to understand.

They all started laughing then.

"It was good for me! You should have seen proper little Edward and quiet little Jaspie over here telling my friends to eff off., not knowing what the heck it meant."

They were still laughing at memories and we were still confused as to why it was such a great thing.

"So you'd have days where you'd all just sit around and say bad words to each other?" I asked with a raised brow. "That seems productive and wholesome." I nodded my head theatrically and my heavy sarcasm was making Edward nervous, I could tell by the way his smile faltered a little.

"Well you see, Emmett made rules so that we still wouldn't say the words in front of our parents and then tell them he told us it was ok and in turn get him into trouble. So he told Jasper and I that whenever he said one, we would know that it was ok. It became a game of sorts. As we got older and we knew what was really going it sort of evolved and continued, and if Emmett slipped out of anger or somthing we would return to the game and start to keep score to see who could fit the most _words_ in during the next 24 hours and still not get caught by anyone outside of the 3 of us."

Their smiles turned sweeter as if they just told us the story of Emmett helping them rescue a kitten out of a tree or something.

No. We were still talking about their brilliant Cussin' Day.

"Clever." Alice snorted with as much sarcasm as I had ever heard her have.

"So why not say the whole word then? You left out the u if I remember correctly." Rose was just egging them on now.

"It doesn't feel as dirty." Jasper shrugged and the mood got awkward when nobody said anything more.

They weren't laughing anymore because it clearly wasn't as entertaining as they thought it was to people outside of their little Cussin' Club. Maybe they should take on the rules of Fight Club. Namely the first one.

After that the ambiance of the beach was a little ruined so we headed home.

I ended up in Edward's room that night as he started to pack and I was just laying on his bed as he moved around his room.

"So... this Cussin' Day thing..." I started with a smile, knowing he wouldn't want to talk about it with just me.

"Bella, don't."

"I'm just wondering...did you ever win a day?" I was holding in laughter as I watched him shift uncomfortably. It was amusing, he was usually so confident and gracefull.

"I don't remember, can you hand me that shirt?" He sped by his answer and tried to distract me with his own question.

I handed him his shirt and continued to stare at him.

"Why don't you want to talk about it with me?"

"There's nothing to talk about, it's just a stupid thing I do, or _did_, with my brothers. It hasn't come up in ages so it's nothing." He wasn't looking at me, just down at his bag.

"Edward, seriously, you can't even look at me. I don't like that." I gave him a sad face, knowing it would work.

He looked up then and his shoulders slumped in defeat when he registered my sadness.

"What do you want me to say Bella? I dropped the "F Bomb" 36 times in 24 hours and it felt great? It was a stupid game we played in high school." He sounded kind of annoyed. This wasn't what I wanted.

"Is that annoyance I detect Edward Cullen? _At moi_?" I put my hand over my mouth in dramatic surprise and finally got his smile to break.

He climbed onto the bed, half on top of me, and let himself relax.

"It's just weird to talk about with you." He laid his head down by my neck and sighed.

I let my fingers find their favorite spot in his hair and I started running them through the bronze mess, knowing it would confort him. "But why? We've talked about so many other ridiculous things-"

"Because I don't want you to view me differently because of this Bella. I don't want you to think of me as some mindless guy that thinks saying some absurd word is amusing. That's so elemantary, it's so crude, its-"

I cut him off my pressing my lips to his.

"Why did I get that?" He looked confused but pleased as I pulled away.

"Cause you're cute when you think that your gentlemanly ways are being threatened." I smiled at him and was glad I finally understood his odd behavior. He still looked unconvinced.

"So what if you and your brothers have guy moments Edward? You're _guys_. I'm not going to view _you_ differently. As long as you don't start calling me your 'boo' or something I'm fine with the words that you have been using up until this point." He chuckled and ducked back into my neck and kissed it once. "You will always be a gentleman to me. Besides, we've never told you this, but Rose, Alice, and I have Drinkin' Day."

I practically felt him roll his eyes but I didn't stop. "Oh yeah, and Gamblin' Day, and Sleep Around Day, and Smokin' Day..."

"Bella..." He kept his head down and laughed my name out but I didn't stop.

"No really! The second Rosalie takes a shot, pulls a slot, drops her pants, or lights up - it's on! The rest of the day is devoted to whatever black moral crime we can committ." He was laughing fully now, which was good.

"You don't view_ me_ any differently now because of all that do you?" I looked at him seriously. "I'm still your Bella after all."

"Yes you are." He smiled and kissed me. "I'll take you, black morals and all." Then he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over so he had his back on the bed and I was laying on him.

I put my head down on his chest and he stroked my hair and it was just us laying there without and words for a few moments.

"I'm going to miss you." I confessed sadly.

"I know. You should really just come with me. We could send Emmett to Arizona instead. I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to fool him into going." We both laughed and I sighed.

"I reaslly do wish I could go with you though. Finally see Forks."

"I should just kidnap you. My mother would love that!" He smiled at me widely.

"Mine wouldn't."

He sighed. "Next year then. You and your parents should come up to Washington for the holidays! My mother would approve, she loves to entertain. Plus, they all have to meet sooner or later, right?" He looked at me with a nod and I nodded back.

"Right." Now I sighed. "Next year then." That will have to do.

"And the year after that." He added.

"And the year after that." I smiled.

"And forever after that."

He started laughing sweetly then and kissed me quickly before getting up and packing some more.

Emmett decided to take Rose to the airport the next day, which made more sense than the original plan of me doing it. Like I said, we weren't the best at thinking of practical things.

I had to take Emmett and Edward the day after that, which was horrible.

It was raining that morning before we left which was an ironic send off for California to give to the guys before they headed back to the always wet Forks.

I parked the car and Emmett got out quickly to check in his bags, sensing the sappy goodbye that was to come. I looked after him for a second. At least the rain had stopped.

Edward wasn't ready yet. "Walk me in?" He asked eagerly.

"Yep!" I wasn't ready either.

The goodbye went by too quickly, of course. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry and I didn't. It was only going to be 15 days after all. I'd gone 33 without seeing him before, and a then jillion more after that when he was the black hole. It was like using the patch after quitting cold turkey. The only thing was I had no intention of quitting Edward after the patch expired.

"You're going to be ok then?" He teased me as I flung my arms around his neck one last time and explained my 33 days to 15 theory.

"A-ok. This is as easy as pie. No wait, I don't like pie. Easy as cake." I buried my face in his neck then, to get as much of the sweetness as I could, not backing up my "easy as cake" theory at all.

"Easy as coffee cake?" He teased again, no doubt trying to keep my light mood going.

I groaned. "Oh man, I'm going to have to live without the free coffee cake for 15 days too!"

We both laughed but never let go of eachother.

"15 days Isabella, nothing's going to change. Absence makes-"

"Don't say it Edward." I warned, cutting him off. This was proving to be harder for me than I thought it was going to be for some reason. "Don't talk about my heart growing fonder of you, if I squeeze any more love for you in there I swear it's going to burst. I'm on full Mr.!"

He squeezed me tighter then and breathed into my neck creating a wonderful sensation down my spine.

"So do you want to grow a backbone and be the stronger one, or should I?" I could hear the smile but it sounded sad as well. He had learned to joke through pain from me.

"You take this one." I said sadly, clinging to him even harder.

He chuckled at waited for a moment while the invisible backbone grew. Then he sighed.

"You have to let go of me, love, I don't think they will let me take you as a carry on."

"I will. I'm mentally preparing." What is wrong with me? This shouldn't be so hard.

He chuckled but made no move to leave either.

"Hey love birds, they're boarding first class. Eddie, swap the spit and lets go!" Emmett was as sensitive as always and quickly walked away from us and over to the boarding area where the line was starting to move.

"Bella..." His voice sounded tor sweet.

"No Edward. Don't say someting horribly romantic and make it worse for me. Backbone, remember?" I was in a death grip now. Or so I thought.

He reached up and unlocked my arms from his neck, bringing both of my hands into his.

"I don't want to leave you either Bella. It's just Christmas. 15 days." He looked into my eyes and I memorized the green again for the umpteenth time.

"You do know last time you went home you told me you were marrying another girl, don't you?" Huh. Is that what this is about? I didn't even hear that thought in my head before it came tumbling out.

"Is that what you're worried about?" He looked shocked now. His eyes got wider and then shut tightly as he pulled me into him again, the backbone shattering instantly.

"Bella, no! My God- Please don't think like that. Last time I went home...last time was all wrong. I wasn't complete last time. I was confused." He was talking quickly, frantically almost.

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't know where that came from. I guess I... don't know. I'm sorry. I'm fine, I promise." I couldn't think of what else to say. His panic had calmed me actually, and saying it out loud had seemed to drain the worry out of me too.

He pulled away to look at me again and put his hands on either side of my face. He sighed and smiled smally.

"We are hopeless aren't we?" He shook his head and we sarted laughing at ourselves. He kissed me once. "Bella, I am so entirely in love with you I constantly have to fight it from taking over everything I do every minute of everyday. These 15 days won't be any different."

I nodded and he nodded back then he kissed me one more time, longer, then walked away.

"Bye Bellarina! Love you sister!" Emmett boomed over the airport crowd as Edward got to his side.

"Goodbye Emmett!" I wave at them both and smiled confidentially.

15 days. Bring it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Alice left we had another epiphany that Jasper should just use my car to take her to the airport. This gave me a few hours to just relax and hang out by myself. Which was the worst idea ever.

I laid helplessly on the Love Sac the entire time he was gone staring at Friends but not really watching. Being alone no longer suited me.

"How did it go?" I asked when he finally walked in the door. "Tearfull goodbye?" I smiled jokingly, I couldn't imagine Jasper crying.

"Hardly." He did sound sad though. "She was upset because she forgot to pack her "plane jacket" in her carry on so we spent a lot of the time going through her 4 different suitcases looking for it." He shook his head and I laughed. Of course Alice has a plane jacket.

Then he sighed and said, "I actually found it right away but ignored it and kept looking for a while so I could spend a few more minutes with her."

He smiled apologetically and I laughed a bit then said, "Oh Jasper, come wallow with me. The Love Sac is good for that." I patted the spot next to me and he walked over and flopped down. He sunk in next to me and we laid there for a while not talking. We were pathetic, but we were pathetic together.

Friends went on for another episode or 2 and besides the small laughter we both had we were silent.

"I miss Alice." He sighed finally after the DVD stopped because we had reached the last episode.

"I know what you mean." I goraned. Now we were laying in silence just staring at the blank TV.

It got a little awkward then. Jasper and I were close, like we all were. But he and I never really had that much time when it was just he and I. We'd spent a couple days here and there where we would lounge in a living room and watch Lord of the Rings or play Halo, but we now had a whole night. It was only 6pm and his flight didn't leave until 5pm the next day.

"This is ridiculous Jasper." I said after about 5 more minutes of wallowing. "We don't need them for fun! We are the funnest 2 in the group anyway." I looked over and smiled at him.

He laughed and looked back. "We are, aren't we?" I nodded and we laughed some more to cure the silence we had been sitting in for so long.

"Hungry?" He sat up suddenly.

"Sure!" I responded quickly.

We got up and he threw me my keys and we bolted out the door. Maybe a change of atmosphere would get rid of the wallowing.

We decided to get pizza at this little place down the street that had these amazing things we called Heart Attack Balls. They had a real name but I don't know it. It was a ball of the dough stuffed with cheese. They were greasy and fattening and delicious. It was the only real reason for coming to this pizza place over any other one. My obsession with the cheese balls was slightly embarassing so I tried to supress it when we started to form an order.

"Um, peperoni?" I asked for the 3rd time. We had gone through the pizza topping menu many times now, neither of us committing to anything.

He shook his head. "Bella, I have to be honest with you, I couldn't care less about the pizza. I really just want those Heart Attack things"

"Oh thank God, me too!" We laughed at ourselves and ordered far too many orders of the cheesy wonders for just 2 people.

The lady at the counter eyed us suspiciously when I paid and I found it odd because the order was funny to us, but not all together that unusual.

"What was that for?" I asked him quietly after she walked away.

He chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets casually. "Well yesterday I came in here with Alice and _she_ paid for our lunch. And the day before that I came in here with one of my co-workers, Charlotte, and _she_ paid for that lunch. Now I'm in here with you, and _you_ paid so this lady has served me for the past 3 days and she's seen me now with 3 different women. All who have paid for me."

"Oh. That's pretty funny Jasper." I could only imagine what this simple woman probably thought of Jasper and his many paying ladies.

We were both laughing silently now and I got another case of the giggleberries because of it, which passed right on to Jasper. I had to lean on his shoulder for support when the lady came back out and she continued to look at Jasper like some criminal, which made the laughter worse.

We finally got our Heart Attack Balls and we sped away with them, bursting through the door and letting our laughter loose all the way home.

We got back and fell to the floor and ate there quickly, saving whatever we couldn't finish for later.

We were both laying flat out on the floor as we finished our last ball for round 1, both of us too full of bread and cheese to really move.

"I feel gross." I moaned.

My phone started ringing and I smiled as I answered it.

"My Edward!"

"My Bella!" The phone version of the velvet greeted me and my heart became as full as my stomach.

"Oh man! I am so satisfied right now, it is incredible!" Jasper was still rubbing his stomach and reveling in the aftermath of the food. He was doing it rather loudly though.

"What exactly are you doing right now Bella?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Um, laying in the middle of the floor with your brother."

"Your very satisfied brother!" Jasper lifted his head towards the phone and yelled into it and I smacked his arm at his joke making him laugh.

"Uh-huh." Edward mused. "Enjoying yourselves, are you?" He was holding back a laugh, I could tell.

"You know, we're making the most of what we have." I answered casually and Jasper lifted his head to the phone and whispered, "yeah, eachother..." into it seductively. I was seeing a very unleashed side of Jasper I had never seen before, it was kind of fun.

"Did you get Jasper drunk?" Edward asked with an amused chuckle.

I laughed back. "Nope, not at all. But I'm beginning to think that cheese is to Jasper as pina colada is to Emmett. We had Heart Attack Balls for dinner."

Jasper was good after that and laid on the floor silently. I sat up to finish my conversation with Edward but it didn't last long.

"Call me later, before you go to bed," he suggested that so I could keep Jasper company.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Jazz when I hung up the phone.

He sat up too and shrugged. "I don't know. We can do what we usually do. Though I'm pretty sure you and I could act out the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy by now!" He chuckled and I laughed a little louder than necessary.

"Funny you should say that..." I trailed off still laughing.

"Why?" He asked me with a confused look.

I shouldn't have brought it up, the excessive amount of cheese must be clouding my better judgement.

"Never mind, it's nothing." But I was still laughing and he was looking at me suspiciosly.

"No way, why are you still laughing?"

I sighed. I could trust Jasper, right? We were kind of having a bonding night.

"Ok, but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone. Not Alice, not your brothers, no one." I looked at him seriously and a smile overtook his face.

"Ok." He said hesitantly.

I gave him another serious look then got up and went into my room. I opened the bottom drawer of my night stand and then dug to the bottom of that until I found the small DVD case I knew would be there. I walked back to the living room and put the DVD in the player then turned to him.

"I'm only showing you this because I think you will appreciate it. It's going to be embarassing though." I smiled sheepishly and his deepend.

"Belle you didn't do a Lord of the Rings adult film did you?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed instantly and smacked his arm.

"No Jasper! Ugh!"

He was cracking up and rubbing his arm like I actually hurt him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It's just the way you were setting it up...you make it sound so scandalous." I started laughing then and realized he was right. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, go on." He shut his mouth in a show of his good behavior but his bright blue eyes were still laughing at me. I continued anyway.

"Ok. In high school we had this project we had to do for one of my acting classes. It was a film acting project. You had to create a parody. My 2 partners and I decided to do a Lord of the Rings parody..."

His face lit up and he said, "Oh no, this isn't it is it Bella?" He pointed to the DVD and actually looked excited, which gave me confidence.

"Unfortunately it is." I laughed a little. "I play 5 of the 12 characters actually, since there were only 3 of us working on the project. Mainly we focus on Sam and Frodo and Gollum, but we had to do the opening scene with all 12 characters for comedic and story purposes."

He pursed his lips in anticipation now and I turned the TV screen on to the opening shot. I turned it off again right away.

"Remember this is high school, completely low budget, no formal acting training-"

"Bella just play it! It's going to be great no matter what, it's a good idea." The look he was giving me was excited and encouraging and I appreciated Jasper a lot in that moment.

I started it and hid my face initially. Then I started laughing along as it went on and on. I forgot how much I had enjoyed it. Jasper laughed at all the right places and completely appreciated every parody that flew across the screen like only a true fan could.

When it ended I knew my face was at least a little red and I turned to him sheepishly.

"That was great Bella, really. So funny. I didn't know you were that funny." He was finishing laughing and I was flattered.

"Thanks. It's still embarassing though. You cannot tell Edward, Jasper! He will beg me to let him watch it and there's no way I'm ever letting him see this! He does not need to see his girlfriend running around as a hobbit!" As I said it I was overtaken with laughter with him. I couldn't imagine Edward understanding. He had seen the movies all at least once but he was no fantasy buff like Jasper and I.

"I won't tell him if you really don't want me to, but he would love it no matter what because you are in it." He looked at me sincerely with a smile.

"Yeah that's true. He would probably say something like 'You, love, are the most alluring hobbit this side of Rivendale'." I mocked a deep voice for Edward and Jasper broke out laughing at my tease. "Which would be a load of crap because Hobbits are not alluring in the slightest."

"He would say something like that. But it's better than what Emmett would say. He'd say something ridiculous like, 'Those elf chicks are hot, the femmie boy elves don't deserve babes like that'". He puffed out his chest when he did his impression of Emmett and we laughed harder.

"Then Alice would probably complain about how their combat boots don't match their war paint on their faces."

"Oh yeah," Jasper agreed. '"I love her to death, but I can hear her know, 'Jazzy? Why do the big ones have to be so dirty? Didn't they have water back then?'"

He did a little voice for Alice and I fell over laughing. Who knew we would bond even further at our friends' expenses?

"Who are we to tease though?" I said still laying on the floor after I finally finished laughing. "We are the ones upset at them because they don't understand _Lord of the Rings_!'"

We laughed a little longer at ourselves then. I really did feel closer to Jasper, it was nice. Laughing always bonded me to people. There's just something about sharing that much joy with someone that brings you together.

"Oh man. This night has been so random." Jasper got up and took his regular spot in the bowl chair and I climbed into the Love Sac.

"Yeah, it really has. I never thought I would show anyone that DVD. I keep it because it's a good memory, but it's not my best acting or anything."

"Wait a minute, I got to see you act before Edward!" He smiled proudly.

"I guess you did. But you aren't allowed to tell him about it so it doesn't really count." I looked at him sternly, reminding him of his promise.

"Oh yeah." He looked let down. "Either way I still got the first look. He would hate that, I bet. He's really in love with you, you know?" He smiled at me but I was kind of surprised at how he just threw it out there.

"Um, yeah, he's told me."

"Ha. Good. You know it's not weird for you to be so sad to be away from him, Bella. Even for this short time. You guys just got into really being toghether, you probably don't feel like it's been long enough at all." He was being serious now, comforting. I appreciated it.

"Thanks Jazz. It does kind of feel that way. It's like, right when I make progress with him in our relationship something pulls us apart in one way or another. I know this time nothing will change, but I guess it's odd because I'm not a part of his life in Forks." I shrugged it off as he listened.

"That makes sense. It's weird for me to think of Alice back home with her family and friends that I don't know."

"Yeah, but last time Edward was home he decided to marry Tanya so him being in Forks leaves me with bad memories." There it was again. I wasn't upset or worried, just working through why him going home without me caused such a bad reaction in me.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that._ That _was the stupidest thing my brother has ever done. You know that wasn't anything serious, Bella. They spoke about it for about 10 minutes, if that. He told me about it afterward. They were at the river or something and she was asking him about his plans for when the band failed-"

"Ugh." I scoffed. That was rather unsupportive.

"I know..." Jasper rolled his eyes, "I guess he said _if_ the band didn't make it he knew he would end up back in Forks. She took that as an opportunity to go on and on about how she saw _her_ life going for the next 10 years or so, and how if he planned to be a part of it he needed to know marriage was included. He of course agreed, being the good boyfriend he was to her, and that's where he got that silly 'I'm marrying Tanya' stuff from. It was literally nothing. Just her telling him what his life would be like with her after he failed horribly at his dreams." Jasper looked angry now and I understood why Emmett had once said he rather have me as a sister instead of her.

"That is so _wrong_." I almost whispered."That's probably why he sounded so dead when he told me about it."

"Exactly." Jasper siad confidentially. "His plans to marry her didn't correspond with what he really wants to do with his life. He couldn't have both and he assumed he had to choose. Clearly he chose poorly. He had that ridiculous 'I have to save this relationship' complex with her. She's not exactly a bad person, Bella, but Tanya knows how to manipulate people, especially people she knows inside and out."

Wow. This new information was making me sick and comforting me at the same time. When Edward talked about marrying me the other night it was through his own free will. Sure I had asked him about his feelings about the faux wedding to lead into the conversation, but he's the one that declared it would be _me_ he would sing his vows to.

My heart swelled as I realized how different the 2 situations were, and how very much alive he was when he had been softly telling me about how he envisioned his wedding. It was the exact, extreme opposite of how he sounded when he spoke of marrying Tanya.

"Tahnk you Jasper, you don't know how good it is to know that. Not that Edward went through that... just the truth I guess." I smiled and he returned it.

"Anytime sister."

I raised my eyebrow at his use of Emmett's term for me.

"What?!" He looked amused and raised his arms. "I think of you like a sister too, it's not just Emmett. Just because _I_ don't shout it at you all the time doens't mean I don't feel that way." He chuckled and I laughed. Oh, Emmett.

"Thanks Jasper." It's all I could say without getting sappy and ridiculous.

'"Oh, I should probably tell you..." he looked hesitant now.

"What?"

"Well, every year our parents throw a New Years Eve party. It's nothing big, just a casual gathering of the people from town. But every year Tanya and her family come..." He made an "uh-oh" face and assumed I would catch on.

"So she's going to be there this year." I said it very blankly. I didn't really have any emotions about it. I mean, I know Edward loves me. He knew they would see eachother again and said it would be "civil". But why didn't he tell me about it? He probably didn't want me to worry. I bet my little comment in the airport didn't help. That's probably why he freaked out so bad...

"Edward is going to ask our parents to not invite them this year, but we're fairly sure they won't do that. They have been friends with Tanya's family for years and my father is very, um, neutral when it comes to the dating matters of his sons. Being the town doctor and all, he gas to be pretty understanding with everyone." He laughed slightly and shook his head. "Anyway, you have no reason to worry but Edward's trying to dodge the whole situation to make sure he knows you don't. I think you deserve to know though. In case you do want to talk to him about it."

I sighed. "No, I think I'll let him deal with it. I trust him to tell me when he's ready. Thanks though, brother."

We smiled at each other but didn't hug or anything like that. We just heated up the rest of the Heart Attack Balls and spent the rest of the night talking about the finer details of Middle Earth.

I called Edward before I went to bed like I said I would and then missed him way too much after I hung up.

Tomorrow I drive the lonely road to Phoenix. Farther away from Edward. Suddenly my favorite holiday song, "Home for the Holidays" seemed way too ironic.

Oh Christmas. Again I ask, how did we let things between us go so terribly wrong?

**Hit or miss, it's up to you now...**

**Hey! EPOV Saturday tomorrow! Be ready :)**

**Oh, and the reviews lately have seriously been incredible. Chapter 26 got a total of 105! The specific things you guys point out as your fav lines, moments, etc are making me feel like I know you all better. I like sharing that stuff with you, keep up the good work IEWIS citizens! **

**Oh, and someone mentioned wanting a maroon zip up now. I do too! I think I'm going to make one for myself that says IEWIS on it and something like "Forever" on the front because this has been such a freaking great experience for me.**

** Then, when people were pointing out their favorite quotes, all I could think about was getting buttons made. You know the trendy ones all bands have now that are amazingly fun to collect? I could just see them all with IEWIS sayings on them like: "Sherbert me!" or "YOUR MOM'S THE LIST" or "Pina Colada Ville" or "The River Bottom Back Door Band" or "Mrs. Door Bottom" or "Back Door Groupie" or "IEWIS Citizen" or "I'm mentally preparing" or "What went wrong Chirstmas?" or "TAG" or "Team Bertha" and "Team Ruth" or "Beware of giggleberries" or "All the pretty ladies drink for free" or "Throw me the shimmy" or "I heart EPOV Saturdays" or really anything else clever anyone can think of that I'm totally missing right now from over thinking this stupid idea, haha.  
**

**It's just a dream, I know, but I got caught up in thinking about how happy it would make me. I probably should have been writing but I was laughing inside instead. Sigh.**

**LOVE YOUS AND YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! -Car  
**


	29. The Last Lie I Told

**Disclaimer: I do not own the gloriousness of Twilight.**

**A/N: I do, however, own IEWIS Land! Home of the greatest fans and reviewers EVER! I can't believe how many people want a maroon zip up and/or IEWIS buttons! You are tempting me to start a IEWIS merch line, people! haha - I LOVE IT.**

**So, what's been on Car's mind latley?**

**Well - Many people are encouraging me to make this a story apart from fanfic. Wowie. That makes me think. Hard. Like, could IWEIS exist on it's own? If I went back through it and stripped the Twilight out of it, would IEWIS Land still be a magical playground that all of you like frolicking around in? **

**Take Emmet for instance. Say this was just IEWIS the story, not the fanfic. And he was the character of, um, Andrew. Would Andrew still be as entertaining? Is the fact that we already know and love Emmett before IEWIS the thing that makes his life in IEWIS Land so great? That applies to the rest of them too. I don't know for sure. I'd probably have to broaden some of the earlier scenes. Add detail to descriptions. Maybe I'll work on it and see. It seems too good to be true, but I'm so connected to IEWIS now I can't stop thinking about it whenever another person writes a review or PM suggesting it. **

**You crazy, beautiful, lovely, inspirational people, what am I going to do with you?**

**I know what I'm goint to do FOR you... give you an EPOV! Whooo!**

**Happy EPOV Saturday my good citizens of IEWIS Land! :)**

**P.S. Pin updates in the A/N at the bottom of the chapter! NOW GO:**

* * *

Chapter 29 - The Last Lie I Told

EPOV

"Good flight?"

"Good enough."

I had been elected to pick Jasper up from the airport because our mother was too busy redecorating the kitchen before Christmas arrived, our father was working, and Emmett was lazy. I don't mind at all, however. Driving is nice. I miss driving.

The Volvo purred and the sound was still familiar to me as I gave it life again and pulled away from the airport. I turned down the music a bit so talking would be more convenient.

"Did you have a good night alone with my girlfriend?" I smirked at him and glanced sideways and saw his smile break as well.

"Good enough."

Jasper laughed and I reached over swiftly and punched him in the arm, which only made him laugh harder.

"What did you guys do? Is she ok?" The first question wasn't exactly relevant. I'd heard all about their night of cheese foods, bonding, and something about a parody of Lord of the Flies already from Bella when I spoke to her as she drove to Phoenix.

Was she really ok though?

"Yeah man, she's fine. As fine as the rest of us." He gave a small chuckle. The joyful sound faded and he sighed heavily. "I miss Alice."

"I know what you mean."

It was not one of our finer "guy" moments, it's true, but Jasper and I were both ok with that. Jasper has a way of making you feel secure about simply _feeling_. I've always appreciated that.

It was silent for a few moments and I was tapping my fingers along to the song in the car until he spoke again.

"Hey Edward, I told her about Tanya coming over on New Year's Eve."

"What?!"

Had I been a lesser driver I probably would have swerved when the upset hit me. Jasper and his damn big mouth. No, wait, that was usually Emmett... "Why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought she should know."

"Don't you think that's going to worry her needlessly, Jasper? She mentioned something about Tanya at the airport right before I left, but I wanted to speak to dad about everything before I had _that_ conversation with her. I don't want her to start needlessly worrying about something that she shouldn't if I could have avoided the entire situation anyway." I vocalized my frustration with a loud sigh and a possibly over dramatic smack on the steering wheel.

I wasn't exactly mad at him, I just didn't understand why he had to say something before I did. I noticed my grip on the steering wheel had tightened. I loosened it until my knuckles faded from the unnatural shade of death-grip white back to their normal shade of almost white, and I worked to calm myself down. I ran my hand through my hair and pressed a little harder on the gas pedal.

"Eddie..."

"Edward."

"Yes I know,_ Edward_. Look, the only reason I said something is because she seems pretty fine with everything surrounding Tanya, just a bit curious. I don't want you to spring something on her when she can handle it all just fine. You don't have any reason to lie to her."

"I didn't lie to her at all!" Being falsely accused wasn't helping me remain calm.

"Half the truth, man..."

I threw him and annoyed look.

No. I had not lied. I wanted Bella to be involved in every part of my life, including the tiny fracture of it that still had to involve Tanya. There was no lie in motion here, just timing.

I wouldn't dream of lying to my Bella. If Jasper was right and this situation did count as some sort of convoluted lie it would be the last one I ever uttered to her by mistake or otherwise. I would see to that.

My brother sensed my frustration and shifted in the seat next to me. He spoke again with a lighter tone, no doubt trying to lift my sour mood.

"I'm sorry if I accidentally meddled. It's your relationship, I get that. Maybe Alice's influence is starting to rub off on me." He chuckled and I smiled at his joke. "I am glad I got to talk to her about it though. I feel like I understand Bella a lot better. We talked about a lot last night, she's pretty cool."

He nodded his head at me, almost in an approving manner.

I broke an even larger smile at his assessment of my love. "Yes, thank you Jasper. I'm pretty sure I've already registered just how '_cool_' she is."

The sarcasm of my tone reflected the way Bella's influence had somewhat started to rub off on me.

I shook my head slightly and we laughed together again. "I didn't mean to react that way Jas, I just want her to feel comfortable with everything and I don't want her to act like she feels better about things than she really does, you know?"

"Yeah... she _is_ a good actress." He started laughing to himself then and I didn't understand. We aren't exactly having a humorous conversation.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, Bella...and acting... and...ha...oh man... Bella Baggins..."

He lost it then and I was just looking back and forth between him and the road trying to put his nonsense together. Who is Baggins?

"Jasper what are you talking about?"

"What?" He looked at me and his eyes were still half shut from laughter but he was recovering from the fit.

"Well, we were discussing Bella and then out of nowhere you started laughing and mumbling broken sentences like one of our father's 'unique' patients."

"Sorry, I can't tell you." He smirked evilly.

I glared at him. This concerned Bella, I should probably know.

"Fine, I'll tell you in a minute, but first things first: Did our parents agree to conveniently not invite Tanya and company to New Year's?" He looked over curiously but he asked me in a tone that hinted he already knew the answer. It was almost mocking.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

Jasper sighed for me and turned back to watch the road ahead.

"Talk to Bella, Edward. Sooner than later. It's not a big deal if you don't make it one. She can handle it."

He is right, I wasn't giving her enough credit. I don't try to be that way. I just promised I wouldn't hurt her again. I don't want to do it now, especially over the holidays when it already hurts to be apart.

I nodded and Jasper reached out and turned up the music, a sign that the conversation was over and through with. He'd done his part.

"Wait, what were you laughing about a minute ago? You said something about Bella's acting and a bag?..."

The laughing fit came over him again so I waited.

"Alright Edward, I promised Bella I wouldn't tell you but, ha, you are not going to believe how funny she is. Listen to this..."

**Oooo! It was longer today! :)**

**People got into the pin idea! Even if they are nonexistent we can dream. Here are things people suggested or I thought of since yesterday. Pin Updates: "Belt claps & Cow Bells" and "Accentuate your ladies"**

**hehe Send more if you think of a good one! I love it.**

**Tell me your thoughts, imaginings, loves, hates, and favorite things in reviews! I want to know!**

**LOVE YOUS**


	30. The Roads You Can Take

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine, I'm still just Car.**

**A/N: Happy BPOV Monday good citizens of IEWIS Land! haha. Ok, I know "BPOV Monday" isn't a holiday here like EPOV Saturday is, it's just a normal everyday weekday, but I got excited to be back starting a new week with all of you!**

**We are on Chapter 30 kids! That's a milestone. It was tricky too. I think I handled the chapter correctly though. You will all be the judges of that, ultimately, but I smiled a lot as I wrote it. **

**Thanks again for all your wonderful support! You are all superheros to me. Superheros of my heart! (Does that even make sense? I don't care, it's how I feel.)**

**Also- I added a Preface to Chapter One! I know, I'm freaking crazy for adding in a preface _30 CHAPTERS INTO THE STORY!_ Go ahead, tell me how backwards I am. Go on. Ok, now here's my defense: I got inspired. It just felt right to do. And if IEWIS ever changed into something that was it's own entity the preface would be there. So go back in IEWIS time and check it out if you wish :) Thanks!**

**Pin updates at the bottom! **

**Get to it-**

* * *

Chapter 30 - The Roads You Can Take

"Come on Edward... if you don't make your move in the next 2 minutes and 26 seconds I'm going to sleep. For real this time."

Here I am, laying on my bed near the middle of the night waiting for Edward to call me.

No, I'm not actually speaking to him yet. I've been threatening him like that out loud to myself for about 26 minutes now. He said he would call at 11:30 tonight and it is definitely almost 11:58.

Ever since 11:30 I've resorted to flipping my phone around and around in my hands while mumbling to myself about only giving him "5 more minutes" before I just put it down and fall asleep. His loss, right?

Yeah, right.

So I'm currently counting down the last few minutes of the latest 5 minute time frame I've allowed him to have.

The last few minutes ran out and still there was nothing from my beloved boyfriend.

"Alright, this is just dumb." I mumbled to myself and opened my phone, flipped through to his name and hit send. I didn't have to ask myself like I used to.

Girlfriends _could_ call boyfriends.

I put a sour look on my face even though he wouldn't be able to see it. We knew each other so incredibly well I was pretty sure he would be able to sense it. I wanted him to anyway.

This is my first night home and I haven't talked to Edward since I pulled in my drive way this morning at some horribly early hour. I spent most of the day sleeping and we agreed to talk again tonight. So I am nowhere near tired and nowhere near patient either.

Had this been a few weeks ago I would have laid on this bed pathetically clutching the phone and biting my nails, letting the sadness of being forgotten creep into my bones and take me over. I would have let my imagination present me images of Edward and Tanya reuniting, and touching, and forgetting anything like a Bella even existed. A few weeks ago I would have been lost to despair by now, but still would have waited all night for his call in a very desperate fashion.

But this is not a few weeks ago, this is now. I have Edward's love and he has mine. It's a little odd how knowing he miraculously feels the same about me as I do about him gave me a new found confidence.

Tonight he's not my unattainable Edward that can hurt me with just the wrong look in his eyes or tone in his voice. Tonight he's my seemingly forgetful boyfriend who is about to own up to whatever he put in front of me, his all to eager to speak to him girlfriend.

It actually took 3 rings.

"Bella..." The velvet sounded groggy. Still beautiful but with a few ripples in it.

"Oh, so you do remember me?" I smirked through my sour scowl. Hopefully he would hear both.

He chuckled but it was groggy too. "Wait, what time is it? Oh. Oh no... I fell asleep!"

Ok, since when did the smooth voice sound so plain cute?

"Uh-huh. I didn't."

I was full on smiling now though because I could so easily picture him at this very moment, waking up. The way he blinks a few times rather rapidly when he first sits up after sleep. And then he runs his hand through his wild mess of hair, which is even wilder right after he's been sleeping on it, making it even more tempting. Then, when we are next to each other at least, he looks at me and the crooked grin is still sleepy when it takes it's place on his face.

Suddenly my small annoyance at him faded and I just missed him fully and completely.

"Were you watching a movie?" I sighed as I asked.

"Yeah." He sighed back. We both knew he almost never made it through them awake. "I'm glad you called me. I'd much rather be doing this than sleeping." He was fully awake now, his voice was clear and perfect and his tone was perky.

"I'd much rather you be doing this too. So, I'm assuming Jasper got home alright considering if his plane crashed or something you wouldn't be lounging around sleeping."

He gave a small laugh. "Yes he arrived all in one piece. I picked him up from the airport actually. We had a good talk in the car... he gave me an interesting piece of information about you, my love."

There was something in his tone that shouldn't be there but I couldn't figure out what. Over confidence? No, that was almost always there. Mischievousness? That was closer...

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully. These Cullens always had a way of throwing you for a loop. "What could Jasper possibly know about me that _you _don't...oh no." I knew the last 2 words were filled with the dread that I felt.

No. He didn't. He wouldn't! He promised. That blonde back stabbing son of a-

"What's wrong Bella? Or should I say, what's wrong _Bella Baggings_?"

I will kill Jasper. Mark my words.

"I don't know who _Bella Baggings_ is Edward, so drop it." I made my tone flat and serious.

"If I'm not mistaken that would be _you_, Miss Baggings. Am I mistaken?"

I was incredibly red from the thought of Edward ever referring to me as a hobbit and thinking of me running around the forest dressed as one. I was incredibly angry at that backstabbing poor excuse for a "brother" Jasper who ratted me out. I was also the tiniest bit amused that Edward was so clueless to the ways of Lord of the Rings he kept saying "Bagg_ings_" instead of the real name "Bagg_ins_".

"Edward, I said drop it. I'm not going to talk about it with you or respond to that name. Ever." The scowl was back.

"I'm sorry, love. Would you rather Miss Hobbit?"

"Edward. Stop."

"Or would it be Miss Hobbitess? I'm not sure how that works..."

"Edward."

"I want to travel to Mountain Doom with you next time you go."

I didn't even reply. I just glared at my ceiling and tried not to correct him when he said "Mountain Doom". It's just _Mount_ Doom, duh.

"Miss Baggings? Are you still there? Do you get bad reception in Middle Earth?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to glare as I laid on my bed in a pool of anger. I could hear him chuckling at his own lame jokes.

"Bella? Are you not speaking to me now?"

I sighed into the phone and crossed my arms. No. I wasn't speaking to him now.

"Well this is a first." He sounded a bit surprised. "Isabella the silent treatment is very childish you know."

Oh yeah Edward, insulting me is going to me to talk to you. Brilliant tactic.

It was silent on both ends for a few moments and I felt the mood change. He was no longer chuckling.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please speak to me again. I honestly thought you would laugh." He was definitely worried. I've never ignored him before. Good to know it has the right effect.

"Please say something? Anything. Be angry if you wish. We can talk about anything else you want. Please, let me hear your beautiful voice."

Damn him!

Charm was dripping from his last sentence and my body melted a little into my bed. Anytime he complimented me like that I marveled at it. He was so perfect but he managed to think things like that about all my plain characteristics.

I wasn't done being mad though.

"Ok Edward. Let's talk! Let's talk about Tanya and New Year's Eve. I'd love to hear more about that. Jasper likes to open his big mouth to me too, you know." I smirked and felt satisfied with myself for a small second but then was greatly displeased when he chuckled.

"Ah yes, Jasper told me you two discussed that issue. I spoke to my father about that, by the way. I was hoping, given the circumstances this year, we could forgo inviting them. I knew it was a long shot but I had to try. Unfortunately they are still invited and most likely still attending. I wanted to see if I could avoid the situation before involving you. There's nothing to worry about though, I promise."

"I'm not worried Edward. It's more like annoyance I guess. It just doesn't seem very fair that she gets to be there with you and I have to be here alone." I had swiftly moved into pouting.

"Think if it this way, she will not be here with me at all. Tanya and I will be existing in the same house, sure, but my heart, my soul, my thoughts, they are with _you_."

"How do you do that?" I almost whispered.

"Do what, love?"

"Well a few minutes ago I was so mad at you for teasing me I wanted to scream and rip my pillow open. Then you say something like _that_ and now I'm swooning over you harder than ever before. It's not fair, at this rate I'm never going to win any arguments we ever have!"

We laughed together and then he spoke again, "I am sorry for teasing you earlier but I couldn't help it. Jasper spent practically the whole ride home from the airport describing this DVD you let him watch but promised not to tell me about and I had to get him in trouble for breaking his promise to you. I'm sorry but I also decided to have some fun with it as well."

"Oh, I guess it's fine. Mostly because I love you and, again, I reiterate the "me never winning arguments" thing. And also because you weren't even getting the names correct in your jokes so it might not even count as proper teasing anyway." I was the one chuckling now.

"I got the names wrong?" He sounded a bit upset with himself.

"Yes Edward, it's not Bagg_ings_ it's Bagg_ins_. Frodo's last name is Bagg_ins_."

"Bagg_ins_." He said it slowly and with concentration. He was taking it as seriously as I was.

"Very good. And for the record I don't think you have to say hobbitess ever again, and normally we just refer to it as _Mount_ Doom."

"Hm. I think I can remember all of that. I know I will after you let me watch the DVD at least." The smile was on his face, I knew it.

"Sorry but you will never see it."

"But Jasper got to see it!" Now he was the closest he ever got to whining. It didn't matter though.

"No way Edward."

"Bella, I want to see it very badly! I've heard it's very good. Jasper said you are very funny in it."

"Is that what you want? You want to see me be funny? I can do that without showing you that DVD, I know a ton of jokes."

"Bella..." he was amused at least.

"What do a grape and an airplane have in common?"

I could only hear a chuckle.

"Come on, you wanted funny so I'm giving you the funny. What do a grape and an airplane have in common Edward?"

"I don't know my Bella, what do a grape and an airplane have in common?"

"They both have wings...except the grape!"

I cracked up at myself. Honestly, that's my favorite joke. It's funny because it makes no sense. It's funny because it's absurd.

Edward was silent.

"That wasn't funny at all." He sounded amused but bored. I stopped laughing and pouted again.

"Of course it's funny! You just don't know how to appreciate fine comedy."

"Show me your Lord of the Rings DVD." He was commanding now.

"No!" I was defying.

Silence.

"Why do you want to see it so badly anyway? Soon I'll be doing my showcase for graduation and you can see me do real life acting. Isn't that enough?"

I was almost pleading with him now. I was very comfortable with him watching my final scenes in a few weeks, we'd been working hard on them. I have been training for a few years now and I would be on a stage with other trained actors. I wouldn't be running around in a curly wig and baggy pants pretend crying about not having any more Elven bread to eat.

"I can't wait for that, of course, but nothing will ever be enough! I want to know everything about you Isabella Swan. Because every time I get to know another thing about you, every time I get a peek into something new, I love you more and more. You may have said you are full and can't fit any more love for me in your heart, but I will never be through filling up on _you_." I knew he wasn't trying to make me feel bad about my "being full" statement from the airport, he was just being honest. He wasn't speaking softly and sweetly, he was speaking like he does when he gets very excited. And he was speaking of his love for me!

"Again you prove me wrong Edward Cullen. Right when I think I can't love you anymore you say things like that and my full heart makes more room for you. I lied Edward. I am not full. I'm always finding ways to love you more and more as well." I knew we were both smiling hugely, sitting in empty rooms, looking like love struck fools.

The soft and sweet tone that had been lacking earlier took over now. "You're really not full yet? You can find ways to love me more and more?"

His question and tone intrigued me. It always seemed like I was the one that was grasping for these small facts from him. I was always craving his words of love and devotion because he is the perfect Greek God come down to Earth to love me, the simple mortal. I guess I have overlooked the fact that he probably liked to hear those words too. If not for reassurance that plain old me will never stop loving him, then for the sheer joy of hearing your love reflect your own feelings back to you.

I could understand that. I could give him that.

"Well it's not very hard to find them." I giggled a little and I pictured him smiling at my words. I let my own voice get as soft and sweet as I could and continued, "I do believe that I love you more and more with each breath that you take Edward. That's all it takes."

"Every single breath? I take them a lot you know. What about this one?" His voice was play full and he breathed heavily into the phone and I giggled again.

"More." I simply said.

"And this one?" The velvet turned deep and alluring. The breath wasn't much different.

"More." My own voice was a bit deeper as well.

"This one?" He was practically whispering.

"More." I did whisper.

It was silent then and the only sound was both of us just breathing softly.

"You don't know what that does to me Isabella. What _you_ do to me. I miss you so much. My love grows just as rapidly for you. Every breath. More. More. More." He was soft and sweet and deep and alluring all at the same time now.

I took a deep breath to calm my own overwhelming feelings. I missed him too much. It wasn't normal.

"My mom is worried she's going to wake up one of these mornings and I'm going to be gone and she's going to  
find a note saying I ran away to Forks for the holidays." I was lightening the mood before I got lost in the intensity of wanting his arms around me.

He laughed lightly. "That's not a bad idea."

"That's what I said! She just rolled her eyes and put a padlock on my door." We were both laughing now and I was surprised that it wasn't true. My mother really had looked worried.

"We aren't very normal are we?" I threw out the question and heard a small sharp laugh leave him.

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like normal couples that meet in college and stuff are able to leave each other for 2 weeks at a time and be alright. People who meet at college are often from different parts of the country, and they all fall in love and spend the holidays apart. I've never heard of it being so hard though. I feel like I'm taking this harder than any normal person should." I sighed and waited for his opinion.

"I suppose we aren't very normal then." He didn't sound too concerned but I still kind of was. Is it bad how hard we were taking this? How hard_ I_ was taking this small separation?

"Is that ok though? I feel like I should at least try to feel normal."

I kind of got the feeling he didn't think it was as much of a potential problem as I did. It wasn't that I wanted to be normal or anything, not a day in my life had I considered myself that. It was the fact that I didn't want to worry my mother and father about my need for Edward. I didn't mind it, but would it effect other people around me?

"We could try if you wish. I don't think there's anything wrong with the intensity of our feelings, but I understand your concern. It may be impossible not to miss me as much though." There was the cockiness he liked to throw around every once in a while.

"Oh, now I'm determined to miss you less. Is it time to go yet? You're kind of keeping me up." Here I was, being stubborn.

I smiled as he chuckled. His ego was attractive at times when it shone through his music or the way he held himself. When he directed it at me I always tried to play with it a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was keeping you." He was enjoying this too, knowing I was bluffing completely. "Go fall asleep now, love."

Using my irresistible nickname wasn't going to work. "Ok, goodnight, um, Edward, is it?" He laughed at my extreme joke.

"Goodnight Isabella. Try not to let your overwhelming thoughts of me keep you up now." He was still playing but we both knew neither of us was hanging up any time soon.

"I don't think I know what you mean, my regular boyfriend for whom I have totally controlled and normal feelings for." I stated my joke but didn't earn a chuckle this time, just an even more irresistible voice.

"I mean for you to try you very hardest to fall asleep without being kept up by the thought of how much you miss my arms being slowly wrapped around you..."

It worked. I instantly missed it 10 times more.

"...Or the way my lips feel when they are pressed against yours. Again and again. Don't even dream of how we stare into each others eyes right before those kisses. The way the fire burns between us and the love is the deepest in those moments. Go ahead my Bella, be normal and don't let those thoughts cloud your mind tonight, my completely irregular girlfriend whom I miss a very abnormal and very uncontrolled amount."

He won.

"You win. We will never be normal and I wouldn't ever want to be."

He laughed and his alluring tone was gone.

"Now hurry up and get yourself down to Phoenix before I explode from missing all of those things so much it hurts!"

We spoke of lighter things after that, laughing and joking. We told each other of ways we planned to spend our time, Christmas traditions and all that. I told him about how my mom holds "open house" on Christmas and all of our family and friends come in and out all day. When I got around to how I usually play basketball in my driveway with my cousins and uncles he laughed.

"What?"

"_You_ play basketball?" He was clearly referring to my complete lack of grace without straight up calling me clumsy.

"It's not_ im_possible for me. I usually just cheat and jump on my uncle's back right before he shoots. I do avoid running, and dribbling, and shooting though. Ok, I just kind of hangout with them and yell encouraging things and hold up my hands once in a while until someone looks like they are actually thinking of throwing me the ball. Then I hide."

He finished laughing at my basketball tactics then spoke, "I still find it hard to imagine the weather being appropriate for a drive way basketball game on Christmas. We even get snow every once in a while up here."

"Is it very cold now?" I wondered. It was like 2 different worlds, Arizona and Washington. Suddenly so connected by us.

"Mmm-hmm. I think it was about 50 today. Not bad for us, but you wouldn't fare to well." He chuckled smally again and I shrugged to myself. I probably wouldn't. I thought California got too cold sometimes.

"Well it's good you took the hoodie then, you clearly need it more than I do." I smiled and thought of him in _the_ hoodie, our hoodie.

We decided a bit ago that we had joint-custody of the maroon zip up since we had both taken to wearing it so often. I made him take it with him on his trip though, since technically it was his to begin with. I'd been hogging it for the past few weeks anyway.

He tried to fight with me and tried to make me take it over the holidays but I refused. I put it around him and zipped it up as if that was binding it to him until the new year.

"There." I said proudly and I stepped back from him.

He had been just standing there when I slung it around him. He looked pretty adorable with the maroon zip up flung clumsily around his shoulders, his arms not even though the holes but the zipper zipped up his chest anyway. "You have to take it now. I zipped up my love in it for you, to take safely with you." I had smiled at him widely and it brought one to his own face and he couldn't disagree then.

That had quite possibly been the cheesiest thing I had ever said, but I knew it was going to work to convince him to take his own piece of clothing back. He had then put his arms through the holes and pulled me into him telling me he would zip up his own love and give it back the second we returned to Hollywood.

"Yes, I am glad I have it. But I was sad earlier because my mother confiscated it from me this afternoon." I was brought back to the present and I heard a sad tone in his voice.

"Esme took the zip up? Why?" And why is he so sad about it?

"She washed it." He spoke the words like the were a sad news story.

"Oh no! Clean clothes! Is your mother ok? Has Carlisle checked her vitals?" I was laughing and he scoffed.

"Hush, Bella. It made me sad."

"But why? That's actually really nice of your mother." I was in charge of my own laundry when I was home, that's for sure.

"Because when she returned it back to me your scent was almost completely washed off of it."

"Oh." I finally got it. How sweet was this? He was sad that the hoodie got washed because it no longer smelled like me.

Of course we washed it a lot in LA, but I always threw it back on immediately after so I guess he never had a chance to occupy it straight out of the wash without me tainting it first.

"I'm sorry, I guess." I didn't know what else to say. It was such an odd thing to be sad about.

"It's alright, I'll just have to make sure I get more than enough of you in it as soon as we get back." He did sound better as he had that thought.

I enjoyed it too. "That sounds like a very good plan."

My body betrayed me then and I yawned, which set off Edward's ridiculous reaction to whenever we were on the phone and he heard me do it.

"Oh it seems it's bedtime for Bella."

"No I want to keep talking." I was actually whining, knowing I was going to loose like always.

"We will talk again tomorrow, you need sleep. It's almost 2 in the morning." He yawned himself then and I realized we were both probably more tired than we were allowing ourselves to be.

"Fine." I sighed and crawled into the bed I had previously been laying on top of. "Good night Edward Anthony." I let my voice get sleepy and was glad he was the last thing I would hear before sleep took me.

"Goodnight my Bella. I miss you." He was speaking as soft and smooth as ever.

"I love you." I responded with conviction and I smiled then pictured the smile he kept only for me on his face.

"I love you too. More. More. More."

My heart swelled as he used what we had spoken about earlier to remind me his love was only growing with each breath.

"More. More. More." I echoed back to him.

We uttered more small good nights and then I hung up appreciated every single breath I took.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christmas Eve passed without much happening. I spoke to Edward and yelled at Jasper.

"You are a liar Jasper!"

I yelled at him the second I heard Edward pass him the phone before he could say anything to me. It would probably have been a lie anyway. Liar.

He just laughed at me. "Bella, I'm very sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh I'll tell you what came over you, betrayal! Betrayer!" I was fighting laugher of my own, but I was still upset at the same time.

"You are nearly shrieking, you know that?" His voice was cool and collected. I didn't anger him at all, which made me more angry.

Then I heard Emmett enter the room they were in and ask, "Dude who are you talking to? Did Alice swallow a squeaky toy?" His laugh boomed and I smiled at it. I missed that too.

"No man, this is Edward's phone," the liar informed him.

"Oh- that's not Bellarina is it?!"

I heard movement and then, "Bellarina?! What's up sister!"

"Hi Emmett. Merry Christmas Eve." I was happy to be talking to Emmett, but still angry at the fact Jasper was totally unaffected by my rage with his betrayal.

"Merry Christmas Eve indeed. Why are you yelling at Jasper? You sound like a mating hyena."

I heard 2 laughs in the background. One pleased laugh from the traitor, and my favorite one from Edward. It only fueled my anger more.

"Emmett do me a favor and hit Jasper for me. Hard. It can be your Christmas present to me."

"Ok." I knew he wouldn't question it.

I heard a loud _thud_ sound and then a very annoyed "Ow, hey! Geeze Emmet..." and then wild musical laughter erupted and I was still ticked.

"Edward too, please." I asked Emmett sweetly. They both had a hand in my embarrassment. They both needed to pay.

Not one second after I asked I heard another _thud _and a more beautiful, "Ow! Damnit Emmett!"

The laughter died after that and even if they were holding it in so I wouldn't ask Emmett to keep delivering the pain I was pleased with the small revenge I had been provided with.

"Thank you Emmett! That was the best Christmas present I have gotten yet!"

"Anytime sister. Maybe I'll slip a in few more later, just for good measure, eh?" I agreed and we both laughed then I heard Edward in the background.

"Ok, enough plotting mine and Jasper's demise, give me my phone back."

That was the most exciting that happened yesterday. Today is Christmas. Even though we may have had a falling out recently I was determined to be civil with my favorite holiday when it approached. We had a lot of history, you see. No sense in throwing that all away if some of the relationship can be salvaged I suppose.

I went through the morning tradition of opening presents with my parents, our small family of 3 huddled around the Christmas tree opening presents in turn. It was a nice tradition and I gratefully felt the Christmas spirit creep into me as my mom smiled non stop, and even my dad had a sparkle in his eye every time one of us opened a present and smiled widely. We drank apple cider and played Christmas music in the background and my heart felt as full as it could without Edward and the rest of my extended family around. The warm fuzzies I had been lacking up until this morning were finally making their appearance. Maybe there was a chance for Christmas and I after all.

There was a period of time between finishing present time with my parents and the start of "open house" and in that time I found Alice's name flashing across the screen of my phone.

"Alice!"

"Merry Christmas Bella!"

It was so nice to hear her shrill voice again. I hadn't talked to Alice since she left, which had only been a couple days, but it felt pretty long considering I was used to living with her.

"Merry Christmas Alice! How many small countries did your dad buy you this year?" She laughed and we discussed what we really did get for Christmas. We shared our plans for the day; I was waiting for my family to arrive and hers already had. They had been there all week so she was able to take time and call everyone today without being rude to thier guests. soon we moved on to the other obvious topic: the boyfriends.

"So I heard Jasper ratted you out to Edward. Something about your little secret video thing." She snickered and I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew now, didn't they?

"Ugh, it's starting to sound like something scandalous. Everyone just needs to drop it, seriously. That's the only present I want from all of you! No more discussing _The Video_!" We laughed together and she promised never to bring it up again. I knew I loved Alice.

"So how bad do you miss Edward? Like on a scale of one to ten." I kind of laughed at her question. Had it come from anyone but Alice I would have scoffed it off, but she loved this kind of stuff.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I'd say at least 105." She squealed at my extreme answer. She was still very excited about everything to do with Edward and I being in love. I laughed at her and then she agreed that's about where she was at with Jasper.

"I talk to him everyday but it's just not good enough. Bella, I've never been like this with a guy before! And we haven't even had sex yet!"

"Alice!" I was shrieking again but I couldn't help it. She said it without warning! Not that I couldn't talk about sex, it was just we were talking about her and Jasper...I didn't really need to know, you know?

"What? I'm just saying. Usually it's harder to be away from someone when you miss_ that_ part of them too. But I haven't even met that part yet. Little Jasper and I aren't even pen pals."

Now I was just confused and still weirded out. "Ok Alice, new rules. 1. Warn me when you are going to bring up sex, I don't like screeching. 2. Warn me when you are going to bring up, um, Little Jasper. Again with the screeching thing. And 3. Please explain the pen pals thing to me because I'm not exactly sure how that even makes sense." I was laughing now at how Alice's brain functioned sometimes.

"First of all, Bella, number 3 wasn't a rule, it was a question. And I'm telling you right now I can't promise I will follow the first 2 rules. It's perfectly healthy to talk about sex, especially with your closest girlfriends. So how 'bout it? Have you met Little Edward yet? Are you pen pals? Phone buddies? Friends with benefits?"

I was bordering between loosing myself to either laughter or embarrassment. It was resulting in my face turning tomato red and my breathing becoming shallow and ragged. "Alice, no! I am _not_ having this conversation with you. Especially not on _Christmas_!"

"What difference does it make? We can make the conversation Christmassy if that will help. Have you unwrapped Edward's package yet Bella?" She was giggling now and it was causing me to laugh, which was not helping her take me seriously.

"Alice, stop!" I gave her more laughs to egg her on...

"Have you trimmed his tree? Have you...ate the pretzel?" Her voice turned flat when she asked the pretzel question and I froze mid embarrassed giggle.

"Ate the pretzel? That's a weird metaphor, even for you." I felt my brow furrow and she stayed flat when she spoke again. She was also speaking much softer.

"Sorry Bella, my grandma entered the room. She still thinks I'm holier than the Virgin Mary so I had to change the subject quickly." Then I heard her crunch into the phone.

"Are you eating pretzels?" I asked with a laugh, understanding where her swift subject change was inspired from.

"Oh no Bella, that's still my question to you. Are _you eating the pretzel_?" I could almost hear her winking at me.

"No Alice. I don't even like pretzels." I said it with as much boredom as I could muster, hoping she would get the hint I was done talking about sex, or things we were suddenly alluding to sex, and drop it.

"Did you just come out to me Bella? Because if you don't even like_ eating the pretzel_ than that can only mean-"

I gave a very frustrated sigh and cut her off. "Ok Alice! You win! I want to eat the pretzel _someday_...I'm just not hungry right now, ok?"

She giggled out of control because I had finally played along. I returned to my nervous giggling and was pleased when the conversation drifted to Rosalie and what we thought Christmas in the Bahamas must be like. None of us had talked to her since she left because she was not in a good area for cell phone usage.

I was much more comfortable with that discussion, I must say. I do not particularly ever want to talk about sex. It's just not me.

No, I've never done it. Yes, Edward and I have discussed it. We both want to wait until marriage. The nice thing is, we had that discussion a few months ago when we were just talking as best friends. It was nice entering into the relationship without that pressure. We already knew we were both on the same page. Not that I didn't crave him that way... but I would resist "the pretzel" until the fateful day he was legally mine. Call it what you will, we both had a virtue complex I guess.

Soon after I hung up with Alice my phone started flashing again with my Edward's name.

"Marry Christmas, love." The voice was honey smooth today.

"Merry Christmas. I miss you."

He chuckled at how quickly I uttered the words and replied, "More. More. More." with a sigh.

Apparently our new little saying applied to more than just our love growing out of control. I missed him more with each breath too.

"How has your morning been?"

I retold him my day's events so far. The present opening, the discussion with Alice. I left out the parts about Little Jasper and pretzels, but I figured he would find out later when Alice told Jasper and Jasper blabbed to Edward since apparently he had to know every single thing Jasper knew. Yes, I may still be a bit upset with my second faux brother.

"Bella, someone wants to speak to you, hold on." Edward sounded joyful as he handed off the phone and I expected one of the boy's to wish me a Merry Christmas next. I was surprised when it was a very lovely female voice instead.

"Happy Holidays Bella!"

"Esme! I mean mom! Happy Holidays to you too! I miss you and Carlisle." I was filled with warmth at the thought of Esme wanting to speak to me. I hadn't spoken to her since Edward and I had officially been together, and I really did miss my Washington parents.

"We miss you too, dear. Edward told me his plans of having you and your parents up here for Christmas next year. I fully approve, Carlisle and I would be thrilled to have all of you."

I beamed into the phone and tried to will the next year to pass in the next second. No such luck.

"Thank you Esme! I have to run it by my parents still, but I think they will like to change things up for a year. Especially since I plan on being with you guys next year no matter what." I laughed lightly and she joined me, her laugh closer to the music of Edward's.

Carlisle leaned in a wished me a Merry Christmas as well and had Esme ask if the apartment managers were taking care of any needs we had. Then I heard Emmett boom into the room in the background.

"Joy to the world! The turkey's done! I'm going to eat A TON!" The deep voice was even deeper than usual and I assumed he was using it to entertain his family with his redition of the Christmas classic, as well as speak the truth.

I laughed along with Esme and the others I could hear in the background then Esme asked my loudest brother if he wanted to speak to me and I was handed off yet again.

"Bellarina! Feliz Navidad mi hermana!"

"Um, Feliz Navidad Emmett." The spanish was new. Little did I know that would be the most normal thing he would say to me in the next few minutes.

" Bellarina, did you know that if we lived in Venezuela we would have been up all morning roller skating? I'd feel bad for the people who spend Christmas with you sister, you'd take 'em all out before early morning mass even started!" He chuckled a bit at his joke and I was more confused than when Alice made her pen pal comment about Little Jasper.

"Um, what Emmett? Roller skating and mass?..."

He never explained though, he just continued talking like I was adding to the conversation.

"I'd probably move to Portugal for the holidays before Venezuela though, because then we could start the feast early in the morning on Christmas. I'd be able to eat holiday food all day long! Unlike _some places I live_!" He yelled the last 4 words away from the phone and I heard Esme yell back a stern "Hush! We are waiting for the rest of the family before we eat, that's what we always do, Em!" and I could only wonder at how many times she had already shooed him out of the kitchen this morning.

And then, before I could ask him about his crazy talk of roller skates and all day feasts he was off, "Sorry sister, I have to go, the cookies are out and ready to give me their delicious Christmas present of their deliciousness! Merry Christmas! Or as the Bohemes would say, ' Vesele Vanoce'!"

Then he was gone.

I heard Esme start speaking sternly, "Emmett, no! I told you already, you have to wait until everyone gets here! Emmett put the cookie down!" Then I heard his booming laugh of victory fade farther and farther away and I imagined he ran out of the kitchen with his prize.

My Edward was back with a soft chuckle to clean up the confusing mess Emmett's conversation had left me with.

"Since when did Emmett become so confusingly worldly?" I scoffed a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, that. He watched a special on "Christmas Traditions from Around the World" last night on the History Channel. Now everything is, 'in Spain they do this...', 'in the Netherlands they do that...'. Mostly he focused on the countries that celebrate by eating all day, but a few phrases and other traditions slipped in as well." He laughed then and it all made a little more sense.

I talked to him for as long as possible after that, all the way until our first Christmas guests arrived in Phoenix and it would have been rude to stay on the phone. I hung up and turned my attention to my own home filling with family and friends, holding on to the fact that I should make the most of it since it could quite possibly be one of my last.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One thing I learned over my holiday time in Phoenix: It is fun to tell people about your incredible boyfriend.

Edward was my favorite subject. The good new is, he became every one else's too. On Christmas day I got to gush about him hour after hour, with encourgement from my mother the whole time.

"Oh Bell, tell Aunt Vicky about the song he wrote for you!"

My aunt and every single famle cousin I had were all crowded around the little dining room table listening to every detail I fed them, with my mother yelling things like that over to us from where she was busy in the kitchen. I got the proper amount of "awes" and "ohhs" as I traveled through the epic tale of Edward and I's love.

It didn't stop there. Everytime a family friend would visit over the next few days I would have to spill my story again. I never got tired of talking about it, and my mother never got tired of watching me glow when I did.

One day, the 28th I believe, we were sitting outside after one of the many "I need to see Bella before she leaves again" visitors left and I decided I needed to have a conversation with my mother.

"So, mom. I have something I need to talk to you about." I started slowly.

"Sure honey, what's going on?" She was still smiling at the millionth retelling of Edward's promise to me about the white piano and the musical vows.

"Well, it's about acting school and all of that... I, um, I don't really know..." I wasn't sure how to start because I was afraid of disappointing her in some way. She understood me rather well though.

"You aren't sure if that's what you really want to do anymore?" She looked at me then, not with judgement or disappointment, she was just waiting for my confirmation.

I nodded my head and looked down to my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"Bella, that's ok sweetie, you look ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed exactly, I just feel like maybe I wasted time and money by going to school and then at the end of it all being like, 'Opps! Guess not'!" I threw up my hands and made a big exaggerated face to be over dramatic.

My mother laughed at me and shook her head. "Of course you didn't waste anyone's time Bell, have you even seen yourself in the past year? Look at how you've changed from this whole experience! If you had never chosen to go to Los Angeles you never would have met Alice and Rose..."

"That's true." I mumbled.

"You never would have met Edward or the other boys either. Think of _that_ and then tell me if you feel like you wasted any time." She winked at me and I smiled, seeing her point completely.

I sighed then, feeling better knowing my mom wasn't upset with my ever changing mind. "The only thing is, I don't know what to do now. I'm excited for graduation and the final showcase but I have no idea what's after that." I looked at her again, this time for help instead of acceptance.

"Well honey, that's the great thing about life. You have have limitless roads to take! You are still young enough to be able to explore what you want to do and be. I'm not worried about you, I think you are perfectly normal for feeling this way at this age. Your father and I will always support you in your exploring of life Isabella, I hope you know that. Just make sure and tell us if you move to Bosnia to become a nut maid or something."

"A _nut maid_, mom?" I laughed at her and she shook her head frantically at me.

"I don't know, I fell asleep to the History Channel the other night and I thought I caught something about Bosnian Nut Maids...or something." We laughed together then and I started to fear the amount of influence the History Channel was having on my family's craziness level.

That night I was feeling a lot better about things. It was due greatly to the conversation I had with my mom, and also slightly due to an awkward discussion my father decided to have with me about my life as well. He didn't open up as well as Renee, but we understood each other so I managed to understand he was supporting me no matter what I chose to do with my life, Bonsia Nut Maid option and all.

"...and I don't know what your mother was talking about with that maid business, but if you want a future in the cleaning service I'm good with that too."

I choked out a laugh and smiled at him. "I don't think the maids mom is so intrigued with all of a sudden clean dad, but I'm really not concerned about it anyway." I laughed awkwardly and he smiled.

"You're going to be with_ him_ no matter what though, aren't you?" He grew more serious and awkward at the same time and I knew the "him" he was referring to by the inflection he put on the word. He didn't say it in a mean way, he said it in a fatherly way.

"That's actually the only thing I know for sure right now dad, yeah." I looked up at him apologetically, afraid of what my father thought about foolish 20-year-old love.

He just nodded and sighed, then pulled me into and awkward one armed hug.

"We are more alike than you know Bells. I would have followed your mother anywhere in the early days. Heck, I did!" He leaned down to me then and almost whispered, "Have I ever told you how much I hate the desert?" He pulled away and I shook my head. He nodded and then looked towards the kitchen where my mother was. "Yep._ Hate_ it. I could have lived in Colorado. I had that choice open to me for a while after we met. There's real weather in Colorado. Trees and mountains... But when she decided _this_ is where she wanted to be there was no choice to be made at all."

He was silent for a minute then and I was just standing there, not sure if I should move my arm up and hook it around him since he hadn't moved his yet. I ended up just letting it hover behind his back while I tried to make my decision quickly. It was nice to hear my father talk about my mother that way though, awkward hug or not.

He sighed and finally dropped his arm from me so I could relax.

"Just make sure he takes care of you Bell. From what I saw on Thanksgiving he's up to the job... I suppose that big one looks out for you too though." He chuckled then and walked away, not even needing conformation from me that Edward was indeed good at taking care of me. Or that Emmett was pretty good at protecting me as well.

It was a few hours after that I received a call from a very, very enthusiastic Edward.

"My Bella! How are you?!"

He was like a child that had just consumed a bag of sugar.

"I"m great Edward. Thanks for asking... um, I had some good conversations with my parents today. I-"

But he cut me off before I could tell him anymore, which was odd. He never interrupted me.

"I'm sorry love, but I have to tell you something first! I promise we will get back to that."

Remarkably enough in this new enthused state he waited for me to respond and I slowly said, "O-K. What's going on?"

"I actually have 2 things to tell you. First, I saw Tanya at the store today!"

Ok, weird. He spoke with enthusiam worthy of sighting The Beatles or something. No. He said he definitely said he saw _Tanya_.

"Well that's just awesome Edward!" I replied with as much mocking, sarcastic enthusiasm as I could. I made a face to myself about how odd his excitement was over seeing her.

He laughed loudly, a product of the oddly placed crazy trip he seemed to be on, and I waited. "She bought a truck! A big truck!"

I didn't have anything to say. Why am I getting Tanya Fun Facts fed to me by Sugar Rush Edward? Where did the idea that Tanya owning a big truck would bring joy into our lives come from?

Part of the crazy? Possibly. But what was making him so crazy?

"Bella? Are you there?" He was still speaking quickly and I was still trying to figure out how the hell this made any sense.

"Yeah Edward, I'm here. But you're kind of freaking me out right now. Why are you telling me this? And why are you practically throwing a party over Tanya's new truck?"

He laughed again and I rolled my eyes."Because, my Bella, I haven't told you the best part yet. I spoke to her in the parking lot!"

More uncontrolled excitement that made no sense whatsoever. "Oh good! I was really hoping you two would get a chance to catch up! Did you get engaged again?" I couldn't help it. The annoyance had taken over and the sarcasm wouldn't stay in. He needed to explain, _now_. I was done being confused.

I just got more laughter. I felt like I was close to actually growling but then he finally explained, "Not even close, my love! She's moving! To Alaska!"

Suddenly the crazy made sense. The enthusiasm, the excitement, the thrill in his voice...I caught it all too!

"What? Really?!" I felt the sugar rush flow through my veins as I started literally dancing around my room to music that wasn't playing as I listened to him go on.

"Yes! She's leaving tomorrow so she can be up there for New Years Eve which also means-"

"She won't be at the party!" I actually raised the roof as I finished his sentence for him.

It may have been childish, but I felt like I won a game or something. Tanya was leaving Forks! She was leaving Forks, _tomorrow_! She wouldn't be around my Edward anymore, and he was just as thrilled by it as I was!

I continued dancing silently and then tripped over myself and fell on the bed as he explained to me how they bumped into eachother and it was indeed civil like he had said it would be. Apparently he had asked how she was doing and that's when she told him she was good, just picking up supplies for her road trip. To Alaska. Where she was moving. Tomorrow!

I got up and started dancing again.

"I honestly wasn't worried before Edward, but I just feel a lot better for some reason." I sighed and finally laid down on my bed, finishing my silent dance of celebration. He seemed to be coming down off his crazy trip too, and his voice smoothed back out and the frantic edge left it.

"I know, I feel better too. I just didn't want her in my house again after all that's changed. It would have been awkward and made me miss you even more." I smiled at his words and was calm enough to remember he said he had 2 exciting things to tell me but so far I'd only heard 1.

"What was the second thing you were excited about?"

"Oh! Well, we had a band meeting last night and we've decided to go on another tour! Pretty much right after your graduation."

He wasn't as excited as before but he was definitely happy about it. I frowned. Tour was not good. Tour meant more time apart.

"Cool," was my only response. No raising the roof for this.

"You sound upset." He didn't sound concerned like he usually did when he knew I was upset. Is the crazy lingering?

"I _am _upset. I'm not gunna lie Edward, I hate tour. It just means being without you again. That sucks." I laid it all out there with a sour tone and all.

"What if I told you we wouldn't be apart?" He spoke slyly and I was intrigued like he probably indended. Still upset that he was playing with me this way, but intrigued none the less.

"Explain." I said business like.

He chuckled and continued, "My brothers and I discussed it, and we know we need to do this tour. We are going all the way to New York and back, it's something we've been planning for a long time and we're finally getting it booked which is exciting for all of us. But we quickly ran into a delimmea. Our girlfriends." He paused and waited for a response.

The wheels in my head started turning then but I didn't want to let myself think about where I thought this could be going. If I was wrong I would be greatly disappointed.

"Continue," Business Bella replied.

"We couldn't really see fully appreciating our long awaited cross-country tour if we were too busy moping about missing you 3, like we have been latley- for the record," I smiled as he threw that fact in for my benefit,"so we discussed it and we all agreed. You should come with us. All 3 of you if possible."

I squealed and jumped off my bed, returning to the dance celebration I was having earlier.

"Edward! You better not be lying!"

"Of course I'm not lying. I don't lie to you Bella Swan. I take it you like the idea?" He was serious with the first 2 statements and then his tone lightened one joyfull notch as he asked the question at the end.

"Edward, I love that idea so much, I'm literally dancing right now. You can't see me, but I promise you I just raised the roof for the second time during our conversation! Best idea ever! When do we leave?"

He laughed at me, then with me, then I settled down again and took in all the details of the tour. We would be leaving 2 days after my graduation and we would be on tour for about a month. The best part? Well, besides being trapped with my 5 most favorite people in a jeep and traveling the country with them for a month, the best part was that we were going to be spending 2 weeks in Forks! The plan was that after they played their NY shows we were going to make our way back to the west coast and spend 2 extra weeks hanging out in Forks before returning to California.

But this time_ I _would be there instead of Tanya. This time we would all be together and I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep over my broken heart. This time everything would be jsut another leg of the grand adventure I was far to excited to embark on.

I called Alice immediately after I hung up with Edward and waiting for her excited, "Bella!"

"We're going on tour!" I shrieked into the phone.

She shrieked with me then immediately started planning the shopping trip we "had to go on" before we left. I didn't even mind this time. She could buy me a whole mall full of clothes if her little heart desired, we were going on tour!

**Ok, by a show of hands (in reviews) who would indeed _eat the pretzel_? haha You better believe my hand is up! High!  
**

**Pin updates from lovely IEWIS citizens and from yours truly as I write and re read: "Bella Baggins" (this one was quite popular, haha), "I throw a mean shimmy", "I win at Grape Toss" and/or "Grape Toss Champ '08", "Dance Party Patron", "Forget the puppy - adopt a boy!" (from the girls' discussion a few chapters back), "Who would you punch in the face?", "Friends can call friends, right?" (What Bella always used to ask herself about Edward), the newest addition I would like to have is: "More. More. More.", and last but certainly not least, my personal fav so far: "Zip up your love. Read IEWIS."**

**I'm sorry, I'm still totally into the pin idea! Someone even made some IEWIS pins! AH! I love you people so dearly, you have no idea! Also, I think we are starting a maroon hoodie army. So many people want to invest in one. It's my personal goal for the coming weekend. I will have one next time BPOV Monday rolls around, mark my words :) Maroon hoddie army, indeed! I love it!**

**And...as always... I LOVE YOUS!**

**You know how I like it, thoughts, dreams, imaginings, ideas, loves, hates, jokes... reviews. Bring it!**


	31. The World You Love

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ever, ever, ever.**

**A/N: Hello my maroon hoodie obsessed patrons of IEWIS Land, and its newly founded Maroon Hoodie Army! haha **

**You are still amazing, every single one of you. Please, take this time to give yourself a hug for me. There you go. A little tighter, I'm really appreciative of you guys. Ok, you can release yourself now before it gets awkward or a member of your family walks in on you doing that to yourself. **

**We have arrived at Chapter 31. I have to warn you of a few things here, my good people:**

**1. IEWIS is coming to a close. What I mean by that is I have planned out the last remaining chapters and I know that it will not last for much longer, because the story will have been told. I can't tell you exactly how many days or chapters are left. I can tell you this - we have one more EPOV Saturday. I mourned a little last night when I came to that realization. But we aren't done yet, so please, enjoy the rest as it comes to you!**

**2. Chapter 31 may feel, different. That's the only way I can describe it. Go with it! When you read what occurs you will understand. It should not feel the same as the rest of the story I think. Things are _not _the same. Have faith though, loves. I promise IEWIS Land will not remain in this state! I just wanted to warn everyone before I got a bunch of reviews saying "_This didnt' feel right, I'm a bit disappointed._" You all know how badly I don't want to disappoint you. You make life in IEWIS Land worth it! Car loves you!**

**3. The third warning is that there will not be a chapter posted tomorrow. I know I usually post everyday, but I have family from out of town coming in tonight and I need to spend time with them, which leaves me little to no time to write. I PROMISE things will return to normal on Thursday though! Like I could stay away longer than that...**

**Ok, enough of me... Maroon Hoodie Army assemble! **

**Zip up your hearts my dears because we are heading into chapter 31:**

* * *

Chapter 31 - The World You Love

"Ok Jasper, repeat after me."

He sighed heavily. I decided to ignore it.

"Ok Bella."

I put on my most serious voice: "I, Jasper Cullen..."

"I, Jasper Cullen..."

His tone was flat but I decided to ignore that too. At least I was getting what I wanted. I continued with a smile he couldn't even see.

"...Am a lying, deceitful, betraying, backstabbing, blonde big mouth..."

"That's a lot of redundant adjectives, Bella. Can't I just choose my favorite?"

I heard him laugh his cool, low chuckle into the phone and then I heard a very faint ghost of the musical one in the background.

"Emmett!" I yelled into my phone, knowing he could hear it.

I heard fast movement and some mumbling and then Jasper's cool laugh again right before it was cut off abruptly.

Then my Edward's voice angrily barked out, "Thank you Jasper, now can you please get on with it so Bella can call off The Hulk?"

I giggled silently at his Hulk joke, not quite sure why he sounded a bit odd or angry. I knew Emmett had done his job though, so I let Jasper continue.

"Ok, repeat it again please Bella. I wasn't really listening last time..." He started chuckling, again, but I went back to ignoring the small details. At least my Enforcer seemed to be doing his job.

I had all 3 Cullen brothers on the phone right now, speakerphone actually (on their end at least). Jasper was finally apologizing to me for telling Edward my secret and we were using Edward's phone so he was acting as the witness. Emmett was there simply as my brute force to make sure they both stayed on track with how I wished Jasper to redeem himself. Edward and his lying brother were quickly proving Emmett's large presence necessary, as was just demonstrated.

It was now the morning of New Year's Eve and apparently my dear brother Emmett had not been bluffing about "slipping a few more in for good measure" after the first few revenge punches he had thrown for me a few days ago.

Edward had called me about 15 minutes ago and put Jasper on the phone, both of them willing to do whatever it took to gain my forgiveness and have me call off Emmett's atttacks.

It seems Emmett had been doing fantastic things to them all week to help avenge me! Not only the classic punch-in-the-arm like before, he also got a little creative just to be annoying. One night he set both of their alarm clocks ahead by 5 hours, then set the alarms for about 1:30am, causing them both to wake in a panic for no reason at all and wonder why it was still dark out at "8" in the morning. He had tricked Jasper into pouring hot sauce on his ice cream (apparently Jasper was a fan of strawberry sauce so Emmett switched contents in the bottles), and he had also hid all of Edward's left shoes sometime yesterday. There were a few more, but those were the highlights I had picked up on.

So here we are now, all 4 of us playing our roles in Jasper's official apology to me, which is the only thing I require to end the punishment. Edward doesn't have to do a formal apology, it wasn't exactly his fault his brother was a liar. Plus the things Emmett did in the past week were punishment enough for Edward's lame teasing and I also loved him more than anything in the world so he gets exemption due to that as well.

"Alright Jasper, are you ready to try again?"

I have to admit, it is sort of immature of me to need to hear these words form him, but it is pretty humorous for me as well. The reason why I loved these boys so much is because, even though I was slightly getting made fun of at the same time, they were playing along.

"Yes, let's get this over with." He sighed and still sounded too cool to be apologizing to me.

"Emmett are you still there just in case he's lying again?"

"Heck yeah Bellarina! I've got his arms pinned behind his back right now for not being a good boy on the first try, and I've also got the pretty one in a headlock as well, as proof we aren't messing around!"

"He's not lying, love." I heard the perfect voice inform me. Oh! That's why Edward sounded a bit off earlier, he was in a headlock.

"Wait guys, I thought _I _was the pretty one..." Jasper spoke up all of a sudden, sounding more concerned about that than the apology he owed me or the fact that his arms were being pinned behind his back by his giant brother.

I laughed at all of them, "Well, it's ok Emmett, Jasper can remain contained but you really don't need to keep Edward in a head lock. I'm not really mad at him at all."

"Oh no sister, that one's for me. It's an older brother thing... you just deal with the blondie."

I laughed again and shrugged, no sense in interfering with brotherly matters I suppose. I heard Edward scoff and Jasper laugh again and I continued.

"Ok. I, Jasper Cullen..."

"I Jasper Cullen, the _pretty_ one..." he added the pretty comment in and I was so amused with it I ignored it as well.

"...am a lying, deceitful, betraying, backstabbing, blonde big mouth."

"...am a lying, deceitful, betraying, backstabbing, blonde big mouth."

"And I promise, from this day forward to never, _ever_, under_ any _circumstances betray my sister Bella's trust again. No matter how pretty I am."

I threw in the last part to humor him. He was being a good sport in my little childish demand, after all.

He repeated it all and I accepted it. Emmett let go of Edward and Jasper and all was well again. With peace between us once more I took this opportunity to finally tell Jasper about how Edward got all of the Lord of the Rings names wrong when he was trying to tease me and we laughed together at his ignorance. That's when my speakerphone privileges got taken away.

"So you can tease _me_ with Jasper but I cannot tease you?" Edward scolded me when we were suddenly privately speaking again. He was smiling though, I could hear it.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That doesn't seem very fair. Oh, and how come you are so willing to let Jasper be the pretty one? What does that make me?"

I didn't even hesitate. "You're the perfect one, duh."

He scoffed and I giggled. It was true to me, anyway.

"Happy New Year's Eve, by the way." His sweet voice made it sound like there could possibly be something happy about another day we were apart.

"Happy 5 days until I get to see you again." I focused on what really mattered.

"Yes, that's better."

"So Edward, are you excited for the big par-tay? Are you going to get crunk and dance on the table with your top off or something New Year's Eve worthy like that?" I started out laughing at my own joke but then drifted into serious thought when I actually pictured him with his shirt off... dancing and singing... to me... being on a table couldn't hurt...

"Bella? Where did you go?"

I shook my head and realized it'd been a while since I had drifted off in a fantasy like that as he was speaking to me. I never really needed to do it since we had started dating, I had the real thing in my arms all the time. Even shirtless sometimes... just like in the fantasy... not on a table maybe, but on a bed... or a Love Sac... or the one time in the elevator...

"Isabella Swan did I piss you off again or are you not speaking to me just for fun this time?"

His urgent tone snapped me back again. Being away from him and his body was not good for my concentration, that's for sure.

"Oh, no, sorry Edward. I was just... thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Ah, the famous question.

"Uh... pretzels." I smiled and appreciated Alice. Technically I wasn't lying to him at all.

"Pretzels? You don't even like pretzels. Bella, you are acting strangely. Are _you _crunk right now?"

I burst out laughing. "Crunk" was not a word you ever expected to hear in Edward Cullen's lyrical verse that is his speech. Not out of the blue like that. He was laughing lightly at my laugh and I regained composure to continue the conversation.

"Sorry. I was temporarily distracted. Ok, in all honesty, are you excited for the party?"

"I guess so. I mean, it's the same people every year. I think Jazz, Emmett and I will mostly stick together. We get the same questions every year, 'How's the band?', 'Any new songs?', and the ever classic, 'Bagged any groupies lately?'"

All sorts of odd things were coming out of Edward's mouth tonight.

"People actually ask you if you have 'bagged any groupies'?"

"Well it's usually only Uncle Felix, our dad's old friend that we've known our whole lives. He's a bit, um, colorful. Emmett likes to detail his 'bagging' escapades sometimes and Uncle Felix gets a kick out of it. He was a bit more carefree in the art of "bagging" before Rosalie came along, you see. So Uncle Felix and Emmett usually get along pretty well."

"I can only imagine." I laughed at the image of an older version of Emmett asking young boys at shows if they have "bagged their groupies" yet.

Hmm, if and when I ever have children they are not spending too much alone time with Uncle Emmett...or Great Uncle Felix.

"Anyway, it's easier for the 3 of us to stay together most of the night and give them all 3 birds to throw their stones at."

I shook my head at his analogy but understood.

"What about you my love? Are you going to party in the new year?" He was chuckling at that image and I couldn't blame him.

"Actually I was planning on spending it alone until this morning. Some old friends from high school got a hold of me today and they are planning on coming over to hang out. I don't think I've seen them for at least a year, so hopefully it will be fun."

"Anyone I know?" I scoffed a laugh at his joke then realized he did know _of_ one of them.

"I've actually told you about one of them. I don't know if you remember, I told you a while ago. Brady."

"Ah yes, the boy who's admired you for years." So he did remember.

Brady was not the boy I dated for a while my senior year, he was the boy that wanted to be that boy. Brady is the only boy that had ever endlessly pined after me. Seriously, it'd gone on at least 3 years. You'd think it would flatter me, right?

Oh no. It was just an annoying hitch in our friendship. Not like with Jake where when I denied him everything went wrong and we stopped basically talking. For almost the whole second half of high school Brady was annoyingly persuing me. I had no idea why either! He would obtain other girlfriends perfectly fine, heck, he had a ton of them before we even met in the after school theatre program the beginning of junior year.

I never led him on or had more than friendship feelings for him though. I would let him down easy every single time, but it never felt like "letting him down" because he was always completely happy to be around me, even after denial after denial. We never had the weird time where he has to get over me and I have to loose a friend. He would tell me, "Ok, I understand, _just friends_, I can do that. Don't worry." And we would go back to normal for a while.

But it always led to another conversation a few weeks later with me explaining, again, why we couldn't be together. I could never be mean to him because of my horrible guilt thing. Telling him we should just be friends and him accepting that was one thing. It sort of became regular conversation to us, like saying "What are you up to today? Wanna date yet?"

"Oh just I'm hanging out, no I'm still not interested in you."

"Ok, I'll try again next week!"

Telling him off and letting my annoyance get the best of me was another thing though. I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle that. So round and round we went on this never ending friendship-romance chase that I could never get out of until I moved to Los Angeles and he got a steady girlfriend.

Granted I still hadn't met her, and for some reason he wasn't spending New Year's with her...but she existed and I was seemingly off the hook.

Edward knew how I felt about him, and that nothing had even remotely romantic had ever happened between us, so I knew he wouldn't mind me seeing him again. 2 other friends from high school are going to be there too and Brady will probably take one look at me and question his ridiculous behavior towards me in high school anyway.

"Well good, now I don't feel so guilty for letting you spend New Year's Eve alone. I was very close to hopping on a plane this morning and coming down to you." Edward teased me and I freaked out inside, wishing he wouldn't have dangled that possibility in front of me.

"Well it's a good thing I was lying about the stupid high school friends then! Get on a plane Edward, I'll be so very much alone tonight and we can't have that! I'll meet you at the airport in, what? 3 hours? 4? Ok, get going..."

His laugh was light but somewhat bitter I think. "Oh my Bella, I wish. If I really could come to you do you think I would let a few high school friends stop me? Never."

I sighed and realized it was true. "Good point. Are you sure you really can't make it happen?"

I was trying to plead a bit now. I knew if I really laid it on thick I could probably convince him to walk all the way here if he thought it's what I truly desired of him. Even if the ground was covered in lava he would do it. Ok, maybe that was extreme, but the point is there.

I didn't want to push him too far. I also didn't want to play the "rich" card, but it was understood that the Cullens were pretty well off like Rose and Alice. I was the odd duck in that case. Even though Edward and I never spoke of it, it was the truth. I tried the last thing I would let myself try.

"I mean, aren't you guys kind of, sort of, really rich? Is a last minute plane ticket_ that _expensive?"

The minute I said it I felt bad. Not bad enough to take it back if it worked, but bad enough. Selfish Bella.

He sighed heavily then, "Well that's the thing Bella, I'm not so sure of our financial situation right now."

I wasn't expecting that.

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but all of us - my brothers and I - think that something may be going on with our parents that they aren't telling us about." He did sound worried. He'd been hiding it from me.

"What do you mean? Like their marriage? No way, they love each other too much." I couldn't believe that was the problem, I'd seen them together. I've witnessed their amazing love first hand. It practically leaked out of them when they were in the same room.

"No! That's not it at all. Of course not. That's the one thing I will never worry about with them."

I breathed again. For some reason I couldn't believe anyone could make it if I knew Carlisle and Esme couldn't.

"So then what are you talking about?"

"Well that's just it, we don't know for sure. Our theory is that they want to get through the holidays before telling us any bad news. Little things are off though... It's probably only things we would find odd. We are planning on asking them if anything is wrong tomorrow, after all the holidays have passed."

"Oh, ok. Well good luck, I guess." Here's where my father's traits come out in me. I suddenly felt awkward. What do you say to that? Even to Edward, who I could say anything too, I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, but no more worrying about it. I'm sure it's just something temporary."

I let it go since he was clearly fine not discussing it, but all this talk of worry got me worrying about my own problems. I had spoken to Edward about my little life revelation a few days ago. You know, the one where I realized I don't want to be an actor but now I have no idea what I _do_ want to do with my life? He was amazingly supportive, of course, and had as much faith in me figuring myself out as my parents did.

We spoke some more about trivial things and when we got to the part where it was time to hang up we spent way too much time saying goodbye, as always. It seemed the new year couldn't come fast enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So... you just throw them at each other?"

I dropped my head in frustration. This was the 3rd activity I'd attempted with these high school friends of mine. Patience, Bella. They do not have the class and sophistication of the Hollywood elite like you do.

"Well, yes, we are throwing them at each other. But there is a goal, Paul. You want to get it into the other person's mouth."

They all nodded at me then, the purpose of Grape Toss suddenly becoming very clear. I'd already attempted to teach them the shimmy, but seeing as how they were all guys it hadn't worked out too well.

I'd also attempted a sing a long, I've been craving music lately, but none of them knew any good songs apparently.

So now I was in the throws, literally, of teaching them Grape Toss as a last ditch effort of entertaining the 3 boys that had come over to spend New Year's Eve with me. Needless to say they were quite different from the 3 boys I was used to occupying my time with and were not very capable of making a fun situation out of anything. I was working very hard to keep _myself_ entertained.

Jared had suggested we play _Scene It: Friends Edition_ that I had gotten for Christmas, but I was so sure I would beat all of them in 3 minutes flat I had shot that idea down. When I played it for the first time I was going to challenge Emmett. You know, real competition.

Paul was paired with Jared and I was paired with Brady, the boy I had the annoying history with.

He was still looking at me like he used to in high school, too intently. He hadn't done anything past give me the too intense looks tonight, though, so I was pretty comfortable hanging out with all of them again, besides the fact it was like trying to function in an alien world of course.

"So, for now the first to 50 catches wins!" I tried to be as enthusiastic as possible as round one of lame ass Phoenix Grape Toss started.

Paul threw his too hard and too straight and a purple streak flew past Jared's face and a grape smudge appeared on the sliding glass door where the frozen grape he misthrew had impacted the glass. I threw perfect, of course, but Brady attempted some odd jump-and-catch combination thing so it just hit his eye and then bounced off.

They all found it wildly amusing. No one in this room understood the delicate balance of thrower to catchee. No one in this _state_ understood why I was now just holding a bowl of frozen grapes, staring at 3 boys like they were ruining my life.

Grape Toss was a bad idea too.

It was11:30 now and I was already anticipating my call from Edward that was due in about 25 minutes. Clearly we were going to bring in the new year together, in the only way we could be together. Until then I had to keep busy. I had no more ideas left though, so I retreated outside for a second to get some air and possibly call Edward 30 minutes early to check in.

I was flipping open my phone when I heard the screen door open and I looked up. A figure was walking towards me but I couldn't quite see who it was in the dark.

Oh no.

Brady sat down in the chair next to me and gave me the too intense look as I turned my head away from him.

Not now, please New Year's! Don't travel down the same tattered road as Christmas...

"Hey Bella." His voice was quiet and rough. Boyish almost, too.

"Hey Brady! How's it going?" I was trying to keep it light. Trying so very hard to chase the intensity from his eyes.

"Pretty good. How have you been?" He leaned in and and reached out and took my hand in his. He used to try this all the time. The touching.

My eyes widened to the size of quarters and I snapped my gaze down to his unfamiliar grip on my palm. This was not right, not the hand that should hold mine. It felt as alien to me as trying to live back in the world that was so separate from the one I loved. This needed to end, now. It would be ridiculous to go through this with him, _again_.

"I've been great, actually. I have a boyfriend, you know." I looked up at him then, giving him a pointed look with my head tilted down and my eyes practically glaring.

But we were indeed working into the round about dance we had done too many times in high school, I could feel it.

"Oh. Yeah, that's great." He retracted his hand and sunk into his chair. I let out a breath and relaxed.

"Yes it is great. I really love him. He lives in my apartment building with his brothers. I love them all very much actually." I wanted him to really understand my situation. This is not high school. I am not the same, I have been permanently changed and things cannot go back. "How's, um, Lindsey?"

"Leah." He corrected me and I nodded. Bringing up his girlfriend of almost 2 years sounded like an excellent way to keep the situation in control.

"Leah, that's right. Are you still with her?"

He smiled at the ground and nodded.

"Well great!" I said with too much enthusiasm.

"How do you know you love him, Bella?" He was looking at me again, seriously. Intensely. Completely ignoring the light mood I was trying to force around us.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I realized what I was doing and smiled to myself. There was his answer right there.

"Because I am more connected to _him_ than I have been to any other person I've ever been close to. Even when I'm miles away from him I'm deeply connected to him. Because I don't think I would really be _me_ if there wasn't a _him_. And because the first time I kissed him I realized I had never known what kissing was supposed to feel like until that moment. Those are the first few reasons that pop into my head at least." I shrugged and checked my phone. 11:38.

"Wow. So you knew the first time you kissed him?"

I just nodded confidentially. Dumb regular boys and their one-track minds. Is that seriously all he heard me say?

"You never kissed me you know... you never gave me that chance...to show you what it could be like with me..."

I let my head drop and groaned.

No! We are not doing this! This is not my life anymore, not the world I want to function in.

It was then that all the frustration took over and I let it all flow through me for the first time in my life. I don't get angry with people often, but I was holding in so many emotions in that moment I was on the edge of screaming anyway. I am _not _who I was before, he needs to know that. Or maybe I need to know that. To prove it.

"Please don't do this Brady, it's been _years_! I just told you I am _in love_ with someone! That shouldn't even matter anyway because - what about Leah? Don't you love _her_? You've been with her for 2 years! Why aren't you with her right now? On New Year's Eve! Give up this chase already! I know that's the most exciting thing for you, winning the prize - but it's never going to end the way you want it to! I've been very honest with you about that for years and you keep putting me here in this awkward position, having to go through the same motions over and over again. I'm sorry, you've been a good friend to me, that's why I've let this continue for as long as it has, but I'm never going to be added to your list of successful catches! Move. On."

I was standing now, so upset at what he was doing. I wasn't even upset for me anymore, what about what he was doing to Leah? I felt so bad for this girl I had never even met. After being in love - real, honest, forever, true love - I couldn't not be mad at him for claiming to love her and then coming here and doing this. Flat out perusing me, again, knowing full well when he decided not to be with her tonight and came here what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just... I can't help it! Ok? I've always felt this way about you! Just because you left and have this new life in Hollywood doesn't mean the rest of us back here haven't held on to some things."

That's when I realized how glad I was that I had gotten out. Phoenix isn't a small town at all. It's a rather large city, but the idea of leaving home and letting yourself change and grow somewhere else applies to everyone, no matter how large their "home" is. I had done that and I was proving it to myself right now. I was not the Bella I had been 2 years ago before I left for Hollywood. I was stronger and more confident. Maybe I didn't know exactly what I wanted to be, or do. But I did know _me._ These thoughts calmed me down and held me in my resolve against Brady at the same time. I was no longer afraid of the future, I would figure it out and I would have the peopel who really knew who I was now supporting me the whole way.

"It doesn't matter what you've held on to, it isn't right. You don't even know me anymore. And you don't do things like this to someone you love. Not consciously." I was near tears now. Anger does that to me very easily, I hated it.

"I know." He was standing too but his whole posture was slumped in defeat.

"You need to go." I said it quietly, trying to ignore the way the liquid was blurring my vision slowly. "All of you, please."

He nodded and padded over to the door but paused before he opened the screen and walked in. He turned around and looked at me with big sad eyes, like a child that got his hand slapped away from eating the dog's food, again. Like a child trying to convince you they honestly did not remember they weren't supposed to eat Skippy's food.

"I just want you to know this was never about obtaining something I was just chasing. I knew there were other girls out there I could have been with the whole time I chased you." He paused then and waited until I met his gaze. "But Bella, why would I choose water when I could have wine?"

I almost gagged right there in front of him.

Things like that should never be uttered by the boyish voices of the Brady's in the world. The people who don't know how to mean them and not just say them for the sake of saying something poetic. Things like that are reserved for people like my own love, my Edward. Someone who would never, ever utter anything close to that to anyone but me, their one true love. And Edward would know the right way to say it too, to make it something more than what it is, the way it is supposed to be said.

"You can't have _the wine_ though, Brady. No one ever told you that you could."

With that it was over. He left and I waited until I heard their car pull away before I let the liquid escape. I didn't hesitate as I flipped open the phone and pressed send. I needed to connect to my love, my world, my normalcy.

"You are a few minutes early, love, not that I'm complaining."

The velvet was like a warm blanket covering me and comforting me.

"Sorry, I needed to hear your voice." I knew I wasn't in much shape to talk since crying, no matter how slightly, always made my voice raspy.

"Bella what's wrong?" His voice was urgent now, I should have thought this through. Of course he would immediately panic.

"Nothing Edward. Well, nothing anymore. I've just had a weird night."

I retold the whole scene and he was not pleased, something I had figured and wanted. I wanted my anger to be validated in his corresponding anger.

"That boy had no right to force you into that sort of situation! This is wrong, we should be together, I knew it. I'm sorry, I really should be there with you. You should not have any reason to cry right now. I'm so sorry."

Crap, he was angry at himself. That was not the anger I wanted.

"Edward stop talking like _you've_ failed me in any way. The upset should be directed at _him_. Not that I think he intentionally upset me, but he really needs to get a clue. Or a life. Or a brain." I was clearing up now, going back into my sense of humor.

"I agree. You said he has a girlfriend, correct?" I heard the angry edge in his voice be place itself correctly and I felt even better.

"Mmm-hmm. From what I hear she's great too! I don't get it." I scoffed and shook my head to myself.

"Well, I suppose I can sort of see where he's coming from." Edward was quiet and thoughtful now, and taking me a bit off guard.

"Are you sympathizing with the guy who just hit on your girlfriend? Seriously?"

My tone got a small chuckle out of him and he explained, "All I mean is that it would be hard not to want you, even after years and years of being denied. I see that side of it. If you left me now I would be stuck in that position. I would not be fully happy with anyone besides you, my Bella. I think that's already been proven given the circumstances we met under."

"Huh." I thought out loud. He had a point, I guess. "I guess. But that's a bit different Edward, you and I were, like, made for each other. It was fate or something. I mean, how else can you explain why _you_ are miraculously attracted to _me_?" I let out a sharp laugh.

"You don't see yourself very clearly Bella. Do you know that?" The honey voice was serious and it was pouring out at me in those 2 sentences, just filling me with it's pure sweetness.

"Edward I miss you."

That's the only thing I could get out at the time. I had no reply to his question. I suddenly felt very alone sitting in my backyard though.

"You too my Bella. So much."

We were both quiet then and I noticed something odd.

"Weren't you guys having a New Year's party tonight?" I asked with surprise. It was completely silent in the background on his end of the phone and it had been the entire time we'd been talking.

"Yes, the party is going on as we speak."

"Then how come it's been silent in the background since you answered your phone? Did you step outside before you answered?"

"A great deal before, yes." He chuckled and then continued. "Emmet, Jasper, and I came down to the river about 20 minutes ago. We weren't enjoying ourselves very much in the house. It doesn't feel right this year."

That made sense to me completely.

The conversation turned a bit lighter then, I told him about my failed attempts to involve the block heads in our normal activities and he laughed at the Phoenix boys' inability to hold my interest.

Midnight came and all 6 of us were connected because Jasper and Emmett were on their own phones with Rose and Alice. Alice had stayed up to call Jasper at midnight his time, despite being in a different time zone claiming that, "my new year starts where my heart is, not where my body just so happens to be!"

It was 8 in the morning or something in the Bahamas and Rosalie was using the hotel phone to call long distance to share the celebration with Emmett. The boys all held their phones up at midnight and we all cheered as the we counted down the last second to the new year, again being as together as we could be when we were spread out all over the half the globe.

I laughed and felt proud of all of us. We stayed connected in our own way and I was satisfied with our ability to do our best to beat the odds. Our little family's love was as strong as Edward had once described mine and his friendship: stronger than time or distance.

"I promise to more than make it up to you for not kissing you at midnight the minute you get back in my arms Bella."

His words made me smile and I didn't even blush. I wanted it too badly to be any sort of embarrassed.

"I'm going to hold you to that Edward Anthony. But how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Easy. I will simply not stop kissing you from the moment I touch you again until midnight the following day. Every part of you I can get too."

I still didn't blush but I swallowed hard and felt my insides start to burn.

"That sounds reasonable." I said in a shaky voice.

He laughed, very satisfied with himself I'm sure, and we all hung out on the separate phones for an hour or so. If I closed my eyes as I spoke to Edward I could hear Jasper and Emmett in the background and it was sort of like being in the living room of our apartment, each couple in their own section of the room talking amongst themselves but keeping the group feeling alive. The very beginning of my new year managed to almost feel normal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day I was tired and anxious. I was on the other side now, it was the new year officially. I only had a few more days to get through. I only had to make it through my mom's birthday celebration and then I would officially hit the road and it would be 8 short hours until I was back where I belonged.

Little did I know life had a different plan. No one ever knows that though, do they?

When I answered the phone that evening and expected my Edward's lovely soothing voice I was worried by the strain I found in it.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He sighed heavily. I imagined a hand staggering through his hair, it always lingered when he was dragging it through with frustration instead of just unconscious thought.

"Bella we spoke to our parents today. It was a family meeting of sorts."

"Ok, what's wrong?" I was pressing for information.

"My father is being sued for malpractice. I don't care to go into details about the absurd reasons why... I rather not throw another fit today... but long story short we can't afford many extra things at the moment. That's why things have been a bit different for us since we've been home. We have no idea how the lawsuit is going to pan out. Of course my father is not at fault, but these things happen in the medical field all the time. Some idiot is out to get an undeserved pay off. We could loose... a lot."

He sounded extremely upset and I felt incredibly bad for the Cullens. No way did Carlisle deserve this! Or Esme! Or any of them! They are my second family, so many parts of my heart. I hurt for them.

"I'm so sorry Edward, is there anything I can-"

"Bella, hold on. There's more."

A lump rose in my throat. He doesn't interrupt me unless it's important. Unless he feels it really is urgent. That fact mixed with the weight of the velvet wasn't making me very comfortable.

He took another moment and then changed my world again, like only things concerning Edward ever could.

"We've discussed it as a family and as a band, Jasper, Emmett and I. It was an extremely hard decision to make, but we know what we have to do for our family. As you know, our parents help us pay for our apartment. We only work to pay for food and band costs. But things have changed now and we cannot ask that of them any longer."

All I could get out was one small, "Ok." Then he continued.

"The 3 of us fly into Los Angeles on the 3rd, as you know. Once we return we are planning on subleasing the apartment as soon as possible. We are going to remain in Forks after the tour, to help our parents here and to relieve them of the expenses they put out for us to be in LA. Basically we've decided to move home early."

I was silent after that. My throat was dry as I processed what his words meant. Those last seven words were a stone breaking away the shell of the world that I loved so dearly. I barely registered my favorite voice as it tried to continue on a few moments later...

"I have only one thing to ask you... Bella?...did you hear me?..."

In that small moment I didn't hear him at all. I was letting reality crash down on me from all sides before I found the will to asnwer him.

I literally let my legs give out and I half fell to the floor of my bedroom.

Just like _that_ our time was taken away from us, my small family and I. We weren't even going to be given the whole year we had been counting on. We were barely going to get 9 full months. My world, my comfotable life, was breaking in a matter of the next few weeks. Would we still have the tour? Yes. He said they were still going on the tour. We would go too, right? It would be our last month together, the 6 of us. One month. Then what? What about Rose and Emmett? Or Alice and Jasper?

Or Edward and I?

My eyes clouded and I let him drift back into my dark consciousness, slowly. Edward and I. We would not be torn apart, that I needed to confirm. The rest I would deal with, fix at a later time, but I needed to know I would stilll be with _him_.

Had he said something about a question?... Things were suddenly moving too quickly but then I focused on his voice again.

"I'm here Edward." I said very, very quietly.

"Bella please listen to me, love, I need to ask you something important."

_Please ask me to come with you, please Edward, just ask me and I will go..._

**Only in IEWIS Land.  
**

**And yes, I can tell you right now they are _still going on tour _so have no worries about that!**

**Remember, no update tomorrow but Thrusday IEWIS Land is alive and kicking again!**

**Pin Updates: "I would eat the pretzel" or "Would you eat the pretzel?" or "Have you...ate the pretzel?", "How many countries has you father bought you?", "Grandma thinks I'm holier than the Virgin Mary", "Nut Maid Bella", "Only in IEWIS Land" and "Maroon Hoodie Army"**

**Send me more if you have them :)**

**Thoughts, concerns, woes, wishes, dreams, imaginings, hates, and loves. That's what I want from you now!**

**Remember, LOVE YOUS.**


	32. The Teaser Chapter

**Hello people of IEWIS Land! I know I told you today is my day off, and that's true, but something came up. **

**If you haven't been able to come visit IEWIS yet today, then you missed out on the small incident we had this morning. Up until a few minutes ago another person on fanfic had stolen IEWIS and was posting it as their own story called "Doomed by Love". It was literally IEWIS word for word. It has been confirmed the story has now been taken down so the crisis is over! haha **

**THANK YOU to the Maroon Hoodie Army! You guys are seriously the BEST! All of you defended my honour and defended our beloved IEWIS Land! You are my Zip Up Warriors and I love you all forever and ever! :)**

**So now back to official IEWIS Land business! See below:**

* * *

Chapter 32 - The Teaser Chapter!

**I have a few official IEWIS things for you! Because I love you all and I miss posting something real, haha.**

**First - I have another "song for the future" posted on my profile, just like I did with Damien Rice's "Amie" for Chapter 16. If you want to check it out I highly recommend doing so as it will benefit you in a later chapter to be familiar with the song. **

**The new song is "The World You Love" (yesterday's chap title!) and it is by Jimmy Eat World. There's a link on my profile under "Musical Goodies". Everyone seemed to love "A Praise Chorus" a whole bunch and I don't think JEW will disappoint this time either. But yeah, check it out for a future chap on our day off!  
**

**Second - Since you are all amazingly wonderful and I just have all the love in the world for you, I will give you a small excerpt from the real Chapter 32, which will end up being Chapter 33:**

**Chapter 33 – Are We the Waiting (excerpt)**

_**"Marry me."**_

_**"Um, I'm going to go with no."**_

_**"Why?!"**_

_**"You really need me to tell you why?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Ok-"**_

_**"Wait! No. I guess know why. At least kiss me."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Still no?"**_

_**"Always no."**_

_**"Well. Things have certainly taken a turn for the worse now, haven't they?"**_

_**"Are you sad and lonely now?"**_

_**"Eh. It's nothing Naked Five O'Clock can't fix."**_

**There you go my dears! Hope you liked the sneak peak at Chap 32!**

**So be free now! Check out the music for the future, continue to be fantastic, and drop me a line if you feel like it! The sneak peek can get tiny reviews too, if you feel so inclined :)  
**

**Zipping up my Love for all of you,**

**Car**


	33. Are We the Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own the M.H.A. though. And I'm proud of it!**

**A/N: You already know that you guys are the superhero's of my heart. The Maroon Hoodie Army was amazing yesterday! Thank you! All of you Zip Up Warriors defended me when my story got stolen, and I can't thank you or love you enough for it! IEWIS Land is safe now because of all of you. Thank you! I love it.**

**Ok, this is now Chapter 33 because I wasn't sure if I reposted it as Chapter 32 you all would still get alerts or be able to review. And I want you to know about the update and then talk to me after you read it! haha So, Chapter 32 is officially to be known as "The Teaser Chapter" and Chapter 33 commences the story. Good? Good.**

**I hope you all liked the sneak peek yesterday :) I got some interesting reactions to it. I suppose since I've made you wait so long for this chapter I won't keep you any longer! More stuff from me at the bottom of the page (including pin updates, of course!).**

**Oh! Also, I think voting for the Twilight Awards starts today! IEWIS is up for "Best Love Triangle" in the AH category I think. I'm just honoured to be nominated for something...but if you want to go vote then today is the day! Thanks peeps :)**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 33 - Are We the Waiting

"Bella please listen to me, love, I need to ask you something important."

_Please ask me to come with you, please Edward, just ask me and I will go..._

"Bella, are you there? You are really starting to frighten me..."

Oh yeah. I need to speak again. Out loud.

"I'm here Edward. I'm just... I just don't know what to think." Lies. There's only one thing this moment will allow me to think.

_Ask me to go with you. Tell me you want me to go with you. Please. Ask me. Ask me. Ask me..._

I closed my eyes and sat in the middle of my old bedroom's floor waiting what felt like an eternity for his voice again. For the only question I wanted to hear.

_Ask me... Ask me... Ask me..._

"Bella, will you come with me? Move with me to Forks?"

_...Ask me... Ask me... Ask - Wait._

_ Yes! YES! **YES!**_

"YES!"

"What?!"

"YES!"

"YES?!"

"Of course yes! Edward, I can't believe you asked me!"

"Of course I asked you, I can't believe you said yes!"

His voice sounded breathless and excited, matching what my stomach felt exactly.

I let my torso collapse and fall back to the floor as tears ran down my face. They were everything tears. Sad, happy, relieved, mournful, angry. It was a total emotional release.

My heart was pounding faster than ever as I laid there and replayed his words. He wanted me with him, he really, truly did. He didn't even pull an Edward like I thought he would. He didn't pull the, "_It's too selfish of me to ask you to come with me when you have a life to lead_" thing.

No. He asked me and I said yes. And he was surprised...

"Edward, how could I have possibly said no? Tell me." My voice was strong as I commanded an answer from him.

He chuckled then and it sounded different than ever before. It was still one of my favorite sounds but it was full too, like my tears.

"I don't know my Bella, how could I _not_ have asked you to come with me? You tell me that."

"Well, you like to play the 'I'm too selfish' card a lot so I guess I figured you would see asking me to change my life for you as something entirely too selfish of you to do." I said it casually and shrugged to myself. It made perfect sense to me, and probably everyone else who knew him well.

"Hmm. I see your point. Now that I think about it, it does seem pretty selfish..."

"Oh no you don't Mr.! You've asked me already and you cannot back out now, I'm practically already packed in your suitcase!"

He laughed at me and it was joyful but a little off too. The strain was out of his voice now, though.

"I know the damage is already done Isabella, I honestly hadn't thought about it though. I literally just got done speaking with my brothers, making the decision to move, the second before I called you. Calling you was the first thing I did because the only thing I could think was that I needed to ask you that question, and I needed you to say yes to it. The rest I knew I would figure out later. I wasn't able to brood over my morals like usual."

He chuckled again and I understood. I hadn't really thought about my answer either. The second the need for him to ask me to go with him popped into my mind I was ready to say yes. We were both just too desperate to make sure we stayed together to really think at all.

"So what now?" I asked with a sigh. There was so much more to figure out now that I could think again.

"I don't know actually. Jasper and Emmett are talking to Rosalie and Alice about it right now. Well, Emmett is attempting to speak to Rose anyway. She gets back to Los Angeles tomorrow so he will speak to her then at the latest."

That meant Alice was getting the news right now. What would they do? I had already broken my ties with California before this all occurred. The only thing that would have kept me pinned down here was now leaving and taking me with him. That was not the case for my 2 best girlfriends, my sisters.

"So we only have about 2 weeks left in Hollywood." I stated it quietly as I tried to imagine Rose without Emmett or Alice without Jasper. It wasn't working too well.

"Yes, once we all return there's about 2 weeks before we leave for tour. We still have that, remember. The tour is a whole month."

He was trying to comfort me as we mapped out the last leg of our family's life. It was too odd to take seriously. I decided I would have to take this one day at a time.

After I hung up with Edward that night I just couldn't stop thinking about Alice and how she was handling the news all by herself. I decided to text her before I tried calling. Maybe she was still on the phone with Jasper or something. Maybe I was scared of hearing the sadness in her voice.

_I just got off the phone with Edward. How are you?  
_  
I shut my phone and waited for a response. It didn't take very long, so I knew she wasn't still on the phone.

_I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know how to feel._

I had never gotten such straight forward, serious answers from Alice, ever. It was just wrong. Of course, I'd never been through anything like this with her before, not when she was the one that was in too much pain to be herself. So I suppose I didn't have much of an idea how happy little Alice would react to something like this.

_Do you want to talk? I can call you right now. I love you so much.  
_  
I waited again.

_No I don't really feel like talking, thanks. I'm happy for you Bella, that you can go with Edward. Love you too._

Jasper must have heard that I was moving with them and alredy relayed the news to Alice.

After I read that text I closed my phone and silently cried_._ I was angry because there was truly nothing I could do for my friend that was in too much pain to even talk to me. My little Alice, always so happy and always so positive. I cried out of anger for her. I cried because I knew she really was happy for me, and that Rosalie would be too. They were the ones that sat up with me night after night and comforted me when it seemed like I had no hope. They were the ones that had chosen to go on a stupid adventure with me and then keep me around long enough to actually love me as much as I loved them.

Then I cried because of how very much I was going to miss them. The 3 of us have gone through so much together in the past year. They pushed me out of my shell, made me dance and sing in cars and living rooms. They dressed me up countless times but did so much more for my inside than they could ever do to my outside. I cried because even though I needed to be with Edward, leaving them was going to be hard. When you fall deeply in love with someone like I have you just gain more love inside of you, it doesn't take anything away from the people you already don't want to live without. I would be leaving some of myelf with them after we parted ways. They both held parts of my heart. Very distict, special parts.

My mom found me in my room silently crying that night. After I told her about the situation and my decision to go with Edward she wrapped her arms around me and gave a very audible sigh.

"One adventure only leads into another Bella. Feel your feelings about missing your friends, but trust that it will work out fine. Cherish the time you have left. Anyone who has spent 2 minutes around the group of you can tell your love for each other is strong."

I nodded and wiped my tears away. Strong indeed. Stronger than time. Stronger than distance. Stronger than _this_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The drive home took far too long. 8 hours? Yeah right. I was probably driving for 3 days. That's close to what it felt like at least. I just could not get home fast enough! My life was a whole string of hurry up and wait now.

First we had to hurry to the theatre because my dad had forgotten the tickets to the show and we had to turn back and get them. We rushed in the parking lot, rushed into the lobby, rushed quieltly into our seats, and then I waited for the show to drag on and on and finally end. My mom allowed me to leave straight from _The Lion King_, so I was on the road around 4pm. Thankfully we had gone to the matinee.

It's currently 12:16am and now I'm waiting for the horribly slow gate to open to the parking garage, and that's taking forever.

Why now? Why is the gate so slow _now_? It's never been this slow before, I'm sure of it. Is it broken? Who's in charge of knowing when the gate is broken and then fixing it so people like me who have been waiting for over 2 weeks to see Edward don't have to sit here and wait for this ridiculously slow poor excuse for a gate?! Who's not taking that job seriously?

After about another 3 days it opened and I raced to my parking space, threw the brake on, threw open the door, threw myself out of the car, decided to leave my luggage for later, rushed to the elvator, tripped on the way and then caught myself as I hit the "up" button, then waited for the sloth of an elevator make it's way down to the parking garage.

The "ding" announced it's arrival (yes, another 3 days later) and I rushed inside and frantically hit the "1" button 7 times rapid fire, then waited as the doors slugged closed and I started the stupidly slow trip upwards.

I took this time to pull my dead cell phone out of my pocket, just for something to do. My phone had died about 3 hours before I arrived, right in the middle of a conversation with Edward, so I had no way to tell him that I was home.

I was the last to arrive back in Hollywood. Rosalie had gotten back first on January 2nd. The boys flew in the day after her and Alice the day after then, which was almost the same day as me since it was only 20 minutes into the day that I was arriving back.

"Ding"

I thrust my phone back into my pocket and squeezed sideways past the too slow doors that would surley be opening themselves for the next 10 minutes.

I turned the corner and flat out ran down the hallway. I got to the door to my apartment and opened it. Empty. I thrust the door shut and ran down the hallway towards 110. I turned the final corner and stopped in the middle of the hall and took in the picture before me.

Right there in the middle of the hallway was Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and my Edward.

They were moving the big gray couch out of the boys' apartment and heading towards the direction I had come in. Rose was in the doorway to the apartment walking out behind everyone else and swatting Emmett on the butt with a drum stick. Emmett was holding the end of the couch that was fathest away from me and he was laughing at Rose spanking him with the stick and trying to kick her away with one of his legs. Jasper was supporting one of the sides of the couch, but was mostly just paying attention to Alice who was right in front of him laying down on the coushions as they transported her with it. She was singing "Roxie" from the muscial "Chicago" in a deep, sultry, dramatic voice but she was saying her name in place of Roxie's.

Edward was holding the end of the couch that was opposite of Emmett. The end that made it so his back was towards me when I rounded the corner.

I took that whole vision in for about a second until my gaze focused on his back and everyone besides him saw me.

Emmett smiled really wide but said nothing. Jasper moved over to Edward as Alice stopped singing and Rosalie stood up straight, relenting her beating.

Jazz leaned into where Edward was and started placing his hands under the couch in place of Edward's. "Here, let me get this for you." Some blonde locks fell in his face as he smiled widely and Edward just sort of stood there letting Jasper move into his space.

"Why?" The finally crisp, un-phone-tainted velvet voice asked.

That one word melted me and filled me up all at once.

Jasper smirked and I saw him brace himself for the weight of the couch right before he said, "Because Bella is right behind you."

My Edward turned to me then. Faster than I had rushed through the theater lobby or the drive or the parking gate or the elevator door. It took him no time at all to turn to me, become overtaken with the crooked smile that could save lives, and then stride towards me and take me into his arms.

He was a bit too exuberant and he flew into me with enough force to knock me over. I had a death grip on him the second he came close enough though, so it resulted in us both falling to the hallway floor.

It didn't matter or hurt. In one swift motion, as if he had planned on throwing us to the floor, he was turning us over so his face hovered inches above mine.

"Bella, my Bella! You are home! You are-"

He cut himself off by crashing his lips to mine and I was finally breathing again for the first time in over 2 weeks.

My fingers took hold of his bronze mess and my our legs tangled together.

We broke apart and he just smiled at me.

"Welcome home, love" he said quitely and with care, not rushing like before.

"Edward."

It's the only thing I could say before pulling his mouth back to my own. It was the only word my mouth could form, the only image my mind could hold, the only desire my heart held as we laid in the middle of the hallway floor.

We were interrupted by the only acceptable form of interruption then.

"Edward stop hogging her!" Alice's voice rang out and I smiled against his lips. There was my Alice. There was her cheerful voice and her lovely demands!

"Yeah man, I know it's been a while but the hallway? Classy." I heard Jasper's chuckle as Edward helped me up off the floor.

They had set the couch down and had all settled in to watch mine and Edward's hallway show apparently.

Jasper was sitting on the arm of the couch closest to us with Alice leaning over his lap towards us, his hand on her back rubbing it up and down. Emmett was on the other end with his legs outstretched towards us and Rose was on the arm of the couch behind him, leaning sideways into his back with her hand on his shoulder where his met hers.

"Bellarina! Come to the couch party!" Emmett motioned me over with a big wave of his arms and then opened them to me in invitation.

I pulled Edward along behind me the few short steps to the edge of the couch and then let go of him right as I threw myself into Emmett's outstretched arms.

"Do I get the same reunion as Edward did?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and puckered his lips.

"Emmett," I said in a disgusted tone, but didn't leave his arms. My mistake.

He tightened his hold on me and leaned in.

"Why not Bellarina? I know you want to. All the girls want to kiss Big E!" He started laughing but kept his lips puckered at me and kept leaning closer.

"Big E?!" It was Rose who spat that out and then burst into laughter as did all the others. I was still trapped in Emmett's arms and I was to busy to laugh because I was hiding my face in his chest to escape his lips.

"Emmett! Stop! I will never kiss you!" I laughed and screamed it at him, highly amused and slightly afraid at the same time.

He kept his game up for a few more minutes until I finally squirmed out of his arms and into Edward's. He had sat down in the free space on the couch while his brother assaulted me. God forbid he reamain standing and strain himself as I wrestle with the bear.

"You will kiss me one day. I'll see to that." Emmett winked at me and I shook my head.

"At least he has goals." Jasper bowed his head slightly at Emmett and we all laughed together.

We sat there for a few more minutes and spouted off jokes like nothing was wrong. Just as if we weren't beginning the countdown to the last 2 weeks we had together in LA. Just as if we were spending another regular night in the boys' living room on the couch and not sitting on it in the middle of the hallway.

"Why are we sitting on the couch in the middle of the hallway?" I suddenly asked as that last thought crossed my mind.

The others all stopped and looked around, as if this was the first they were learning of us being there.

"We were moving it to your apartment actually." Edward informed me.

"Really? Do we have room?" I was sort of confused. We already had the Love Sac, Bertha, and the bowl chair in our apartment. The couch too?

"Well yeah Bell, they can't keep it in their apartment." Rose said it calmly but her eyes turned heavy and she ran her hand through Emmett's curly hair.

"We are starting to show the apartment to interested people the morning after tomorrow, so we have to be moved out by then." Edward was the one speaking to me again, informing me of what I should have already figured out. That was the plan after all, sublease the apartment as soon as possible.

We got back to business then. The couch got movied but it only took a few minutes of us trying to fit it in the over crowded living room for the happy mood I had walked up to in the hallway to take over again. We simply had to have fun together.

"I cannot back up, Emmett, because I do not wish to get intimate with the counter tonight, thank you."

Jasper sarcasically scolded Emmett as they tried to pivot the couch around, again, with not much success. Jasper had somehow gotten his back up against the couch and was holding it awkwardly behind him, which resulted in his front side rubbing agianst our counter.

"Well I sure as hell can't move either if Rose has any plans of children!" Emmett yelled back. He was wedged between the small dining table and the corner of the couch. His manhood being the only cushioning between them.

"Well if this is a reproduction issue then I say we save the world the trouble now." Japer thrust forward then and Emmet let out a sharp "oh!" and nearly growled at his smirking blonde brother who was not free from his couch and counter prison.

"Oh that's it you pretty little-" In one rather gracefull movement Emmett thrust the couch forward, crushing Jasper and freeing himself. He let his side of the couch drop and threw himself over it. He crawled the lenght of it to Jasper and pulled him down onto the cushions with him, Jaspers back landing on the couch. Emmett sat on him and they resolved their problems the manliest way possible, of course.

Or Emmett started tickling him and Jasper shrieked like Alice with a new pair of shoes.

"You guys are _girls_!" Rosalie shouted from the kitchen and threw some of her popcorn over the counter at them.

That distracted Emmett enough. He forgot about Jasper and started diving for the popcorn that magically started falling around him.

Jasper took that opportunity to attack and jumped on Emmet's now exposed back, then reached around and started rapidly slapping him lightly in the face. It wasn't hard but I could only imagine how annoying it was.

"Weak!" Edward yelled at his brothers from next to me on the Love Sac where we were lounging.

Both of their heads snapped towards Edward and they stopped all motion except for Emmett's one hand that reached out of the cushions and placed a piece of pop corn in his mouth.

"How did he get out of all this?" Emmett asked Jasper over his shoulder, keeping his gaze on Edward and narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know," Jasper said as he furrowed his brow.

Just like _that _they both got up and charged Edward. I screamed and rolled out of the way just in time as Jasper and Emmett landed and I had to clear the vacinity as the huge mound of boy started moving and wrestling around the room. Apparenlty it was every man for himself.

After about 20 minutes of that Rose, Alice and I finished moving the couch into place peacefully. All 3 boys were sprawled on the ground catching their breath and occasionally reaching over for an extra slap or punch.

We decided that moving the couch was as far as we were going to get that night. The boys had already gotten boxes packed, it was mostly just clean up and clear out left for tomorrow.

Everyone went straight to bed that night, no movie or anything. We were pretty tired from wrestling, or lifting, or laughing, or driving, or holding in emotions we weren't letting pour out.

Sleeping arrangements were pretty much understood without being talked about. Jasper in Alice's room, Emmett in Rose and I's, which left Edward and I on the couch in the living room.

He flicked off the light and then crawled under the blanked with me. His arms immediately went around me and I snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry we are stuck with your least favorite place to sleep," Edward said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, we've been sleeping in the living room off and on for months, I don't mind it." I gave him a questioning look and shook my head slightly.

"No, I mean this couch. You've always fought so hard _not _to sleep on it I just assume you must loathe it."

I looked up at him then and saw the smirk was still playing on his lips.

"Well I have no objections to it when _you_ are on it with me! The problem I had with it before was your absence. Problem solved." I smiled to him sweetly with my last two words and kissed his cheek softly as I snaked my own arms tightly around him.

"Problem solved indeed." He was using the low, alluring voice as he said that, using it to draw me into him as if he needed another device to reel me in with.

He kissed me then and it was long and deep. He let out a satisfied moan as he broke his hold on me but kept his face very close to mine as he said, "I've been wanting to do that for hours."

"Me too," I breathed out before he was connected to me again. I missed this so much. The feeling of him against me, his smell, his voice, his lips.

He shifted so that he was above me and he continued to kiss me more and more. When he broke from my mouth the next time he just traveled along my jaw and then down my neck.

"I have not spent enough time kissing you," he mumbled into my skin.

"No. No you have not," I said quickly and moved my hands from his back to his hair as he chuckled at me between the movement of his lips on my neck.

He moved back up to my lips and I entwined as much of my body as I could with his.

"Bella," he whispered, taking a second to break away from me.

"Hmm?" I answered back not bothering to try words since his lips were over mine again.

He pulled away enough to speak but I felt every movement of his mouth on mine.

"I never want to be that far away from you again." He stated it sternly as if saying the words out loud would assure that his want would be fulfilled.

"Then don't be." I answered just as seriously as he leaned our foreheads together and connected our eyes.

"I love you," he said more sweetly than should be possible.

Hearing him say it for the first time in person in 2 weeks had a huge effect on me. I loved _seeing_ him say it rather than just hearing it. His eyes grew deep and alive at the same time.

"I love _you_ Edward Cullen. More than anything or anyone has every loved before." I smiled and he returned it, pressing his forehead even deeper into my own. He closed his eyes slowly as if he was letting my words wash over him.

"More. More. More." He said quietly.

I loved the meaning of that simple word so much now that we had tagged our own special depth to it. I reached up and kissed him again, not being able to stand being separated from his lips any longer.

I broke away quickly to smile at him but he just said, "More." Then he dove into me again, letting some of the sweetness go.

I pulled away again, playing a game now, and this time I smiled my own devilish smile at him as his eyes finally opened.

They were dark and smoldering and he grabbed the sides of my face and said, "More," with the deepest part of the velvet then kissed me very un-sweetly.

When he pulled away next I followed him, lifting up my head and gasping, "No, more."

That sent the crooked grin flying across his face for a tiny second before he took me over, letting his hands and mouth roam freely.

This was one of those times Edward ended up with his shirt off and stayed that way as we finally settled down and curled into each other for sleep. I sighed and ran my hand up and down his chest one more time.

"I'm never going to sleep if you keep that up, love." He caught my hand and kissed it before placing it around himself and pulling me into him.

"Maybe I don't want you to sleep." I said with a smirk. I yawned nearly on top of my words though, so he just chuckled and started stroking my hair.

"Edward I'm glad we are able to stay together after all of this. I don't know what I would do if I were Alice... or Rose..." I don't know what came over me right then, we had been sharing such happy moments, but it all came crashing down on me. The thought of them having to give up being with their own loves was painful for me too.

"I know Bella, I cannot imagine knowing I was leaving without you." He kissed the top of my head and then let his face rest there. "They will figure it out. We'll _all_ get this whole thing figured out."

I knew then that he wasn't only speaking of the 6 of us, he was including his parents as well. Carlisle and Esme had a huge problem to deal with and we were all sacrificing for them now. It sort of eased the pain to think of it that way. They would do the same for any of us, I was certain.

I sighed and tried to let it all go so I could get some rest. The last thing I heard was my lullaby being hummed softly into me ear by Edward. This couch was definitely not the worst place to sleep, ever.

Such was the night that began our two week count down. Our 2 week wait for the end of LA.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next night was the Christmas gift exchange. We had decided before we all left that we would handle presents after we all returned. Since things had gotten shaken up we had forgotten about it last night, but Alice was quick to mention it the next day.

We were standing in the empty living room of the boys' apartment. It looked too big and too white without all of their stuff crowding it. Too unfamiliar.

Emmett had just taken down the Friends poster, the final thing left hanging, and we were all standing together in the center of the room as if furniture was still crowding the edges.

Emmett sighed a heavy sigh as he rolled up his poster and it all felt really final. We still weren't discussing the inevitable, so instead of letting the mood deepen Alice chimed out, "We have to do Christmas presents! Right now!" She flitted out of the room and we all followed, Edward and I lingering behind to actually lock the door.

After the lock clicked into place and he pulled the key out he turned to me and took my hand.

"That's the first time I've ever done that." He laughed slightly and I smiled with him as we walked down the hall after the others. I looked back at the door that I had never seen locked before and smiled to myself. I was hard to believe I would never enter apartment 110 again. I sighed and looked back ahead.

That was my brief goodbye to one place I would never forget, apartment 110. One of the 2 places that had housed the best times of my life.

Present time was spirited, of course.

Emmett was so excited to give us his gifts he got to go first. He got everyone shot glasses.

"What?" He asked us all as we he handed them out and we stared at him with varrying looks of confusion on our faces.

"None of us drink." Japser stated to his brother in a "you knew that" kind of tone.

"So?"

"So why shot glasses?" I asked with a laugh. I was more amused than Jasper was.

"I don't know. I wanted to get you all something I didn't think you already had." He shrugged and smiled the goofy grin.

"And shot glasses were the first thing that came to your mind?" Edward asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, first I thought that you could all use shirts with my face on it, but that was too expensive. Shot glasses were the cheapest option at the make-your-own stuff place."

He picked up Rosalie's and showed it to all of us. That's when I saw what none of us had noticed before. Each of our small glasses had a picutre of Emmett on it. It was one of Alice's pictures of Emmett from the Jimmy Buffett night, him passed out on the floor with the little umbrella behind his ear.

Underneath the picture it said "Wasted away again in Pina Colada Ville".

We all laughed as we took in the picture and I had a feeling that 5 non drinkers suddenly had very strong connections to thier shot glasses.

Jasper went next and he had gotten us all different, unique presents. He gave me a Jimmy Eat World CD, their earliest one from their collection that I didn't have.

After he handed out his small gifts he announced, "But the real Christmas present I have for all of you comes a little later. These are just to hold you over for a while."

No one had any idea what he had planned, but I was happy with just my CD, so we let him keep his little secret and we continued.

Rosalie was going to treat us all to a date night, she said. "Dinner and maybe a movie if we want. But I can't promise I'll put out afterwards!" she joked. Everyone laughed but I saw that Emmett's face fell a little as he looked down slightly. Then he caught sight of Rosalie's shot glass on the table and picked it up and smiled again to himself (literally).

Edward out did himself and got everyone unique gifts as well. I say he outdid himself because he made me a CD of his own compositions, which blew me away. After he brushed that off as something he was making for me anyway he gave me my "real present". He actually got me my own longboard.

"You are good enough now, you deserve your own," he said as he smiled at my shocked face.

"You just want yours back, don't you." I cocked my head to the side and gave him a knowing look.

He shrugged and then I hugged him, secretly really excited he thought I was good enough for my own board.

Alice's turn came next and she handed out 5 wrapped packages that looked exactly the same. We opened them quickly and I heard Rosalie give a little gasp as she got through the paper first, and thenall the boys grew quiet as they finished opening theirs. When I got the paper off of mine I turned it over and gave a small gasp myself.

She had framed the family photo we had taken the night of Rosalie's party and had given each of us our own framed copy. They were in nice black frames and under the picture she had escribed the words "I want to always feel like part of this was mine". It's one of the line's from the song "Praise Chorus" that we had all been known to sing together from time to time.

I instantly teared up and Alice already had tears falling as we all got up and took her in our arms together. I noticed right before I got to her she was clutching a small black frame to herself, her own copy of it, and I knew it was another way we were all going to stay connected.

Everyone thanked her a thousand times and the emotional group hug ended and it was finally my turn.

"What's is gunna be Bellarina? Do I get my kiss yet?" Emmett winked at me and Rose swatted his arm.

"No," I barked at Emmett before taking a deep breath. I can't believe I'm doing this.

I held up my index finger to the group as an indication that I needed a minute, then I went into my room. I walked over to my night stand, opened the bottom drawer and felt around until I found what I knew was in there. I pulled out the DVD and hugged it to my chest, much as Alice had been doing with her frame, and I made my way back into the living room where 5 pairs of eyes were watching me with interest.

I let one of my hands drop and Jasper gasped.

"You are not!" He exclaimed and pointed accusingly at the object in my hand.

"Merry Christmas," I said weakly as I smiled uncomfortably at him.

Edward's head was snapping back and forth between Jasper and I as he out the pieces together.

"Bella, this wouldn't happen to be Lords of the Ring would it?" He smirked at me and I shook my head.

"_Rings _Edward," I said slowly as if he were hard of hearing or just of comprehension in general. This poor boy.

"What?" Edward asked.

"It's Lor_d_ of the Rin_gs_." Jasper cut in. "Even Emmett knows that!" he threw out there with a nod towards Emmett.

"Heck yeah I do! I love that movie!" Emmett proclaimed proudly. "But why is Bella's gift to us some bootleg version of Lord of the Rings? Hey, is it the porno version?" Emmett looked seriously at me and then down at the disk in my hand.

"I may be using this after all, excuse me..." Jasper got up and grabbed his new shot glass then walked into the kitchen as he shook his head at Emmett and we all laughed at him.

"No, it's better than a porno," Edward said suddenly with a sly smile.

"Edward!" I was taken back and couldn't control my outbrust.

He looked surprised and asked, "What?"

"Uh... I don't know. I guess I just didn't expect you to say 'porno'..." I trailed off and made a face at the memory of the word coming from his mouth. It was just not an Edwardy word.

"Yeah that was weird." Rose chimed in with a nod of her head.

"What? I'm not allowed to say _porno_?" Edwward asked loudly as he raised his arms in question.

"Edward stop!" I was kind of laughing, kind of cringing, kind of yelling. Porno and velvet just didn't mix. Alice was giggling uncomfortably and making a face too.

"Try 'pornographic media'," Alice suggested sincerely and the whole room looked at Edward expectantly. This was definitely getting enough attention off of Bella Baggins...

He looked like he was going to resist but then sighed and dropped his defenses.

"Pornographic media." Edward said with a defeated tone.

"Oh yeah, that one works." Alice nodded in approval. "Use that."

Edward just looked around the room at everyone, helpless because we all thought it was too odd for him to say "porno" and we were helping him find alternate terms to use, and he didn't understand why.

"So do we get to watch the porno or not?" Emmett asked casually as he shoved some of Rosalie's popcorn in his mouth. The boys had foud a huge box of the snack in their cabinet when they were clearing out the apartment. We basically had 2 weeks to consume it all.

"It's not a porno!" I scolded Emmett.

"If it's not a porno then why is it such a big deal?" Rosalie asked, sounding bored.

I was about to answer when Edward sat up looking angry.

"Wait, all 3 of you just said _porno_!" He gestured towards Alice, Emmett and I.

Almost all of us yelled, "Edward!" in an accusing tone at his use of the word again.

"What?! Am I the only one that doesn't seem fit for a raunchy word every now and again?" He looked truly lost and upset and I felt bad but now we were all laughing at him because he had just honestly asked if he was "fit for a raunchy word every now and again". Case and point.

"Let it go Edward, we want to watch the porno." Jasper joked from the kitchen, to mock him further and to egg on Emmett who did indeed yell "whooo!" and sink further down into Bertha.

I wasn't entirely convinced Emmett didn't know this wasn't really a Lord of the Rings porn that I had gotten them all for Christmas.

I took a deep breath and looked around the now focused room before I started.

"Ok. This is _not_ pornographic in any way!" I looked straight at Emmett and he mouth "shoot" then outed a little bit. "This is my Christmas gift to all of you because I know that_ some of you _want to see this more than you want many other things." I gave Edward a pointed look and he was still pouting but he smiled at me slightly in appreciation."I am not planning on showing it to anyone else, _ever_ after tonight so consider yourselves privliged."

I sighed deeply and pressed play. I glanced over at Jasper in the kitchen and he raised the shot glass to me and then took a swig. I couldn't see what it's contents were but the DVD was starting so I didn't have time to think about it anyway.

I sat on the floor and leaned on Edward's legs, not comfortable enough to sit next to him on the couch where my face and it's 93 shades of red would be on display.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Edward was quiet the whole time and I assumed he was concentrating on the details of the story so he wouldn't mess up all the names and places later on. Emmett found everything entirely too funny and Rosalie and Alice were commenting on and laughing at the costumes and very home-made looking props, which was part of the essence of the parody.

It ended and I got a round of applause as I walked over and removed the DVD from the player.

"Bella Baggins is probably my favorite thing ever, just so you know," Alice smiled at me and giggled.

"Thanks. But I'll never reply to it so don't ever call me that again," I smiled sweetly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hottest hobbit, ever - my sister!" I wasn't surprsed at his enthusiasm but I still appreciated it.

"Uh thanks Em, but we are never speaking of this again, any of us!" I pointed around the room and they all held in laughter but nodded their heads in understanding.

Then I went into my room, buried the DVD in my bottom drawer, and was relieved that it could finally be dropped. Maybe my Bella Baggins days were finally behind me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later we were at school for rehearsals and I realized just how quickly time was flying by. We only had a week until graduation, which only ment a week and 2 days until tour.

We were busy all the time, the 3 of us girls planning with our families as they made their arrangements to come to California to watch us graduate. The boys had found someone to move into the apartment and they were all finishing up at their jobs and practicing for their final show in LA. It was supposed to be a big turn out which would be a good send off and a good kick off show for the tour.

Besides all of that we were all 6 living together now, so there was never any down time.

I was walking down the school hallway towards where I was supposed to meet Rose after rehearsal when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Bells!"

I smiled and turned around to see Jacob coming up behind me. He had his own familiar smile on and I tried to think of the last time I had seen it directed at me. It had been months.

"Hi Jake!"

He got too me and threw his arm around me casually just as he always had before things got so weird.

"How are your scenes? Are you excited for graduation?" He asked me quickly and we started walking together. We had spent the last few months not talking at all, only waving across rooms and saying quick "hey's" in passing. I was really happy at how normal his voice and touch were.

"My scenes are good. I'm having fun with them anyway. I'm excited to be done with school, that's for sure." We laughed and he nodded in agreement. "How about you? Are you happy with your scenes?"

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

We were outside now by the grassy knoll, the place we had filmed our own scene a long time ago in what felt like a whole different life to me.

"You want to talk to me about your scenes?" I asked clearly confused.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about _our _scene. Did you hear about what they are doing with the film scenes yet? I think they just announced it this morning."

I shook my head. I hadn't heard anything about the film scenes we had done. I guess I just assumed they would be graded and forgotten about.

"They are 'premiering' them in the Ivar Theatre! You know the one that's just down the street? It's scheduled for the afternoon before call time for our final showcase. We get to see our scene on the big screen, Bells!"

I got excited then, it was the only chance I was ever going to get to be on "the big screen"!

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I know! So I don't know what your plans are for that day because you probably have family coming and everything, but we have to sit together to watch it, Bells! I just wanted to make sure you knew that it was happening, and that I want to watch it with you." He smiled at me again but his eyes turned almost apologetic. I knew it was because he was here to confirm that he did want me to share this with him even after we had lost contact so greatly.

"Of course I'll sit with you Jake! You're my Joel." That made his smile break even wider, but nothing extra was there when he hugged me and rushed away. It was so nice to be comfortable with Jake again. Even though I knew he was not going to be in my life for very much longer I was pleased to know everything seemed mended between us.

Rosalie met me pretty soon after that and we headed home to get ready for date night.

We weren't as productive as we usually were when it was time to get "decent". We were supposed to be getting ready for date night but instead we were on her bed hugging and crying. I had started it.

When I had walked into the room I saw Alice in there just staring at the black framed family photo as she sat on her bed. She didn't even hear Rose and I come in. She looked pretty well put together, as if she had already gotten totally ready for the night, but her little face was full of sadness. Her happy features were not meant to look like that.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her and started crying. She turned into me and flung her arms around me in response, letting tears finally escape her too.

"You guys...stop." Rosalie said sternly from the door way as Alice and I embraced on the bed. "You are ruining Alice's make up." But her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and I released one arm from Alice and held it out to Rose. She quickly walked over and joined in the hug and the tears.

It was the first time the 3 of us had been alone since everything about moving and leaving had come up. It was the first time we were able to take on the burden of being torn apart together. We didn't need to discuss why we were doing what we were doing. As I've said before it was there in all of us now, just under the surface and constantly threatening to break free if we didn't put effort into holding ourselves together. It was that lurking feeling of the end that overtook us now, in Alice's room.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving me here by myself." Rosalie broke the silence and I didn't understand her words.

"Alone?" I asked tearfull as I pulled away to better see her face.

She nodded and wiped her tears. "Yes, hasn't Alice told you?"

I shook my head and turned to Alice.

"Oh yeah, I guess Bella and I haven't got a chance to really talk yet." Alice smiled at me and brushed her own tears off of her face. "I've decided I'm not going to stay in LA either, Bella."

"Wait, so you are moving to Forks too?" I asked frantically. What the heck would Alice do in Forks?

Before I could let my mind wander too far down that road she stopped me. "No, I'm not going to Forks, but I have decided to move to Seattle." She smiled a little and continued. "They have a good fashion design school up there, so that's what I'm going to persue. I love it just as much as I love performing so I figured, why not? It's not the best school in the fashion education world, but it's the closest one to Jasper so it's the best school for me."

She shrugged and smiled some more. So Alice was going to be in Seattle. That wasn't so bad! She would be close enough to Forks to visit on weekends and holidays. We could even go see her all the time...hang out in the city!

"Alice! That's great! We'll still be close!" I threw my arms around her again and smiled to myself before I realized that while this was better, it wasn't complete.

We broke apart and I looked at Rose. "Rose what are we going to do without _you_? How am I going to seduce men?" I tired to make a joke but the tears were starting in all of us again.

Rosalie scoffed at me and shook her head. "Bella, you never needed me for that. Plus, you've already bagged one of the best men I know so my services are no longer needed." Her perfect smiled shone at me through her tears and I threw myself at her now, tackling her down on the bed.

"Thank you for everything Rosalie. Thank you for going on that first adventure with me and always seeing things in me I couldn't see in myself. Thank you for laughing with me and making fun of me and for being perfect!" I was rambling out my words and she was laughing at me the whole time. "And thank you for brining Alice along so she could decided we needed to be friends too," I added in as Alice jumoed on top of us.

That's how we stayed for nearly 30 minutes, just crying and laughing at memories we were going to have forever.

"Ok, remember when Bella had a crush on that guest teacher in film class?" Rose asked Alice with a laugh.

"Oh! She was so cute! She scheduled herself for every crew position possible that semester, just to hang out on set with him." They laughed at me and Alice continued remembering my stupid crush, "Oh! Remember how he asked her to grab him a cupcake from the store next time we went, and she did, and then her told her to keep the change from the 3 dollars he gave her..."

"And she kept it all!" Rose finished for her with a laugh. "She kept it in a little heart shaped box on her nightstand _forever_!"

They were both laughing at me now and I had my hand over my face. What can I say? It was before I met Edward, guest teacher John had been the most attractive guy I had ever seen.

"Whatever happened to the Sacred John Change anyway?" Alice asked turning serious. They both looked at me and I smiled.

"I still have it."

We all laughted then and I decided I could probably go ahead and spend that now.

"Remember that one night we walked down to the Kodak Center and gave Alice coffee at 12:30 in the morning?" Rose asked me with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, who's genius idea was that?!" I barked out, turning to her.

"I can't resist her when she begs," Rosalie sighed and Alice cackled because it was true.

"That was one of the best nights ever!" Alice sang out, lifting her arms off the bed.

"Yeah, you got us to sing 'Summer Nights' with you in the middle of the shopping complex!" I shrieked at the memory. Alice really could move mountains with that pout of hers.

"That's right! I was Olivia Newton John and you were my John Tavolta," Rosalie said turning to Alice. "Bella who were you?" She questioned me, not remembering.

"The backup singers. All of them." We laughed as we all remembered out impromtu performance in the Starbucks courtyard at the Kodak Shopping Center. "That was so embarassing!" I concluded.

"No way, we were amazing, and you know it. They should have hired us for nightly entertainment!" After she said that Alice jumped up on her bed and started to sing:

"_Summer loving, had me a blast!_" in her deep John Tavolta - esque voice as she pulled Rosalie to stand on the bed with her.

"_Summer lovin' happened so fast!_" Rose quickly got into Ollivia Newton John mode and flipped her hair play fully as she sang.

"_Met a girl crazy for me..._" Alice's deep voice just got more and more comical as she sang.

"_Met a boy, cute as can be..._" Rosalie responded sweetly.

We all sang the next part:

"_Summer days, driftin' away to uh-oh those summer nights!_"

Then I stood up for my big part, "_Well - oh - well -oh -well - oh - UH_!"

We all thrust our hips on the "UH!" and we cracked up as we continued through the whole song.

I joyfully sang my back up parts of "Tell me more's" and "well - oh - well - oh - well - oh - uh's" thrusting on the necessary syllables and dacing around them on the bed as they sang the tale of their summer romance.

We ended on the high pitched note of the song and then fell to the bed laughing at ourselves.

"Rosalie, do you have to stay here?" I asked in a small voice after we had recovered from our song outburst.

"Yeah Bell, I think I do." She sighed and it got quiet.

"I love you guys." Alice said, her little eyes tearing up yet again.

That's how we ended up on the bed, hugging and crying when we were supposed to be primping and curling.

All of a sudden Jasper's voice broke out, "They're all in here!" and we all turned to the door way to see him standing there looking very nice.

Emmett appeared behind him and said, "Awe we missed the good part!" as he took in all 3 of us lying on the bed together with our arms around each other. "They've already moved into cuddle time."

We all laughed and then Rosalie got up to shut the door on the boys so we could actually start getting ready. Right before it shut I got a glimpse of Edward and he threw me a smile and a small wave before I was shut off from him.

"Alright girls, back to business!"

And with that we were off into the land up curling irons and make up.

Date night was fun. We went to The Grove and ate at The Cheesecake Factory. Emmett was greatly disappointed whenhe opened his menu and it didn't consist soley of cheesecake. He had been pretty excited about having dessert for dinner, but besides that everyone was completely happy all night.

We held hands and watched the light show that the large fountain in the plaza put on. Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered that he loved me repeatedly into my ear. It was so nice to be one of the couples that fit into this setting so well.

We headed home and decided to finish the night comfortably by watching a movie.

I was changing into my pajamas in my room and just as I finished there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it, revealing Edward smiling dazzling at me on the other side.

"Well hello," I said play fully and smiled back at him.

"Hello Miss Swan." He leaned down to me and gave me a quick peck. "I have a present for you." His smile turned sweet and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?" I asked seriously. Needless presents are just... needless. Especially when he gives me so much of himself everyday.

"Because I saw it when I was out today and I thought you might need if for Forks." He stepped in then and sat on my bed, holding his arms behind his back the whole time.

"Ok. What is it?" I remained serious, still not convinced this was necessary.

He stood up and plopped something on my head. It was heavy and warm and it came down around my face.

"Edward!" I laughed when I turned and looked in the mirror. It was one of those ridiculous furry snow hats that had the flaps that came down around the face. It was poofy and gray and animal like, and actually really really warm.

"Do you like it?" He was smiling at me in approval, clearly pleased with how silly it made me look.

"Well it's pretty warm, yes, but I don't think I should parade around Forks like this!" I pointed at my head and he laughed. "I mean, I'm going to stick out as the new girl that can't handle the cold anyway. Do I really need an animal on top of my head to help point me out even further!"

He laughed some more and said, "I think it looks cute," before leaning in and kissing me sweetly.

"That's not going to work, I still think I will look ridiculous being the only person in Forks with a rabbit hat." I gave him a stern look as he pulled away but continued to smile at me.

"Not the only one." He smirked and then lifted up his other hand that I hadn't noticed was still behind his back. He reached up and plopped a matching furry hat onto his head.

"Ahh!" I shrieked and jumped up and down at the sight of him in the big fluffly hat. "You have one too?!" I was laughing too hard at his perfect face surrounded by all of that fur and his green eyes sparkled at my joy as he threw his arms around me and we fell to my bed.

"Of course I have one too! I saw them and couldn't resist." He leaned in and kissed me sweetly again. We were laying on our sides facing each other and when we pulled away I just smiled at him.

"You look pretty cute yourself," I complimented him as I grabbed the flaps on either side of his head and tugged playfully.

"Never as cute as you though. I needed to make sure you were warm enough, my little snow bunny." We laughed at his lame nickname for me and he leaned in for another kiss but then I thought about it some more.

I pulled away right before his lips met mine. "You know, if I really was your snow bunny I wouldn't need this hat..."

He rolled his eyes at me and leaned in again, but I pulled away more.

"No, think about it. Snow bunnies are actually made for the snow, right?" I looked at him like I wanted to answer and he just said, "Bella...' longingly as he leaned in yet again, only to be denied.

"Seriously, Edward! A snow bunny should have built in warmth. It wouldn't need to wear it's friend on it's head to make it through the winter. Now a regular bunny might need this hat..."

He let his head drop into the mattress in defeat as I continued talking instead of kissing him. It was fun to play with him like this, to make him want it even more.

"Edward, don't you agree with my logic?" I picked up one of his flaps and then let it fall to his face.

"This is what I get for buying you presents, isn't it?" he laughed into the mattress but then turned his head to smile at me.

"Yes. But you can also have this as well." His smile had broken me down and I leaned in to finally give him his kiss.

He reached up and grabbed the furry flaps on my hat, pulling my face even deeper into his. When he finally broke away from me I was breathing heavily and was very satisfied with the rabbit hat.

"Suddenly I'm not so sure I'll need the hat to keep you warm." He smiled devilishly at me and I smiled back.

We left my room then and joined the others before we got too carried away and ruined group date night.

We decided to watch _RENT_, Alice's pick of course, since the boys had never seen it before she declared they needed to.

"So they are all sick?" Emmett asked when the movie finished and the credits were rolling.

"No, not all of them," Alice started to explain. "Just half of them."

"Then why were the other one's singing sad songs too?" Emmett replied with and honestly cncerned face.

"Because they were sad for the sick ones." Jasper answered sweetly. Alice had surrounded him with musicals so he was more comfortable with how they worked.

"Oh. I was sad for the sick one's too, but you don't see me breaking into song!" Emmett laughed at himself and everyone just sat there because it wasn't very funny.

"That's because your life is not a musical," I said sadly. I had this theory that life would be better as a musical. Alice backed me up 100 percent.

"Well if I sang all the time it would be, right?" His face lit up and he started nodding, not really needing any of us to agree.

"That would be a start." Alice laughed quietly at him.

"_Rosalie, my little Rosie_!" He stood up and started singing in a deep voice. "_I very much wish to ravage you! Let's do the things married people do! I promise my lovin' will not get you sick, but I cannot promise I can make it quick... Get - in - the - beeeeeeeeed_!"

He finished he song by picking her up out of Bertha and hauling her into the bedroom where we could hear that he continued to sing even though we couldn't hear what he was saying.

Edward had fallen asleep, of course, but was woken up my Emmett's song. He was now groaning tiredly into my neck where his face was burried. Apparently he wasn't planning on waking up fully.

"Well, date night was fun but we're calling it a night." Jasper said and started to get up. But before they could leave Emmett's singing stopped and he stomped out into the living room again.

"Something wrong Emmett?" I asked. He was clearly upset.

"Rose said we cannot do the things that married people do, because we aren't married." He folded his arms and flopped down in Bertha.

"Well then marry her." Alice said with a straight face.

"I tried!" He threw up his hands in disgust and scoffed. "She won't do it."

Rosalie's laugh rang out from the bedroom and I was amused by how upset Emmett was pretending to be.

"You laugh now woman, but you'll be sad when another lady snatches me up!" He yelled into the bedroom but she just laughed again then appeared in the doorway.

"And why should I marry you, besides the obvious reason of 'getting your body forever'. Which, for the record, is the only reason he could give me in the bedroom." She lifted her head up and explained the last part to us, and we all nodded. It sounded like an Emmett reason to do something.

"Well for one we love each other and I don't ever want to loose you to someone else." He smiled sweetly at her and her face changed a bit. She wasn't expecting such a cute answer and she said, "oh Em," quietly as she smiled.

Then he continued.

"And for two we could have Naked Five O'Clock whenever we wanted!" He smiled proudly and her smile was wiped away and she shook her head.

"Naked Five O'Clock? What the hell is that?" She put her hands on her hips and the whole room waited.

"It's when we all get naked and hang out. At five in the morning." He said it with a straigh face and looked at her expecting her to just accept it as if he had just proposed a dinner party.

She shook her head at him incredulously and we all just laughed. Well, Edward groaned again and shifted further into me, but I just rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Well if it's just naked hanging out we could have naked Five O'Clock now, you know." Jasper egged on his brother. "We could start tonight, it's already pretty late."

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered and looked at Rose.

"No!" She cheered back, mocking him.

"Yeah, I'm not to into Naked Five O'clock, I'm going to be honest." I said to the group.

"At this rate all of you are just going to leave me sad and lonely. No marital relations...no Naked Five O'clock. Just Emmett...all alone. With no love or nudity." Emmett pouted a little and if you ignored his words it was actually a bit sad.

"Awe, I kind of feel bad now," I said sweetly, not being able to help it.

"Oh please," Rosalie mumbled and left the room.

"Marry me Rose!" Emmett yelled into the bedroom, trying again.

"No!" She yelled back, just as determined as he was.

"I'm never going to get any action at this rate." Emmett said in a defeated tone to himself. Then he looked over at Alice.

"Alice, you'd marry me right?" He winked at her and she giggled.

"Sure."

"Really?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at her. "You'd leave Jasper for me?"

She turned to Jasper and feigned surprise, "Oh Jasper! That's right. I forgot, I love _him_.Sorry Em, how can I leave Jazz when he's looking at me with that sad face?"

Jasper was indeed pouting at her ever since she agreed to marry Emmett but he broke into a smile and put his arm tightly around her when she denied Emmett instead.

That only left me.

"Bellarina!" He got an excited look in his eye that I didn't trust.

"No." I said, already knowing where is train of though was going.

"The man you love is unconscious right now so I have a better chance with you..." he ignored my first answer and gestured toward Edward than paused and smiled at me.

"No!" I said again, trying to stop the question before it started. He just set determination in his face and stared at me.

"Marry me." He didn't even ask me, he commanded.

"Um, I'm going to go with, _no_." I emphasized the "no" more than necessary since it was the third time I said it to him in the last 30 seconds. At least he heard it this time.

Alice and Jasper started laughing and I kept a straight face as Emmett got upset all over again.

"Why?!"

"You really need me to tell you why?"

"Yes." He folded his arms and waited for an answer.

"Ok-" I started but he cut me off. It seemed he formed another idea in his head.

"Wait! No. I guess know why. At least kiss me." He smiled then, returning to his new, odd goal of getting a kiss from me.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Still no?" He actually managed to look surprised, as if I would cave in and attack him with my lips any second now.

"_Always_ no." I reiterated.

"Well. Things have certainly taken a turn for the worse now, haven't they?" Jasper laughed out at his brother.

"Are you sad and lonely now?" Alice asked in an over dramatic concerned voice, recalling Emmett's words from earlier.

"Eh. It's nothing Naked Five O'Clock can't fix." Emmett said and then got up. "Or at least Underwear Midnight. Hey Rose, what do you think of _that_?" He finally retreated into the bedroom then, and shut the door leaving us all in peace.

"Underwear Midnight." I repeated into the silence. "What do you suppose that entails?"

"I'm guessing it's roughly the same idea as Naked Five O'Clock," Jasper sighed.

"Ok, enough of this crazy naked, underwear, marriage talk! We really are going to bed now," Alice said as she pulled Jasper up from the chair.

I said goodnight to them and Jasper turned the light off in the living room before he shut their door so I wouldn't have to get up.

"Finally," Edward lifted his head and looked at me with a smile.

I gasped, "You are totally awake!" I laughed and swatted his back. "Why have you been faking?"

He shrugged. "I was enjoying just laying with you and not having to participate in the absurd conversation. I mean, honestly? Did we really just have a discussion about a Naked Five O'Clock?" He chuckled and I shook my head. Yes, we actually did have a conversation about that. And almost one about an Underwear Midnight.

I laughed and ran my hand through his hair. "You really did fall asleep during the movie though didn't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course. It was good but some of the music at the end was slow and that was that." He shrugged and I laughed some more.

"Did you like the music you heard before you fell asleep?" RENT has some of the best music I'd heard, especially for a musical. Most of it was based on rock music, so I had been expecting Edward to like it.

"Yes I did. I liked everything I heard except for that one song with all the numbers in it. That one got stuck in my head and it's a bit annoying." He scrunched up his face and I laughed to myself because I knew exactly what he was talking about.

One of the songs in RENT is called "Seasons of Love" and one of the most repeated lines in the song is:

_"525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?"_

"Five hundred, twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes", isrepeated _a lot_ in the song, and is often the only thing people can remember when they first hear it.

"All I can hear over and over again is, 'five thousand, twenty five thousand, six thousand minutes...' It's driving me crazy!" He gave a frustrated sigh and I laughed as he buried his head back down in my neck.

"You aren't even singing the right numbers!" I laughed at him as my hand found his hair again. "You said 'thousand' after every number! That doesn't even make sense!" I was still laughing at him and I felt him laugh into my neck, which sent a more serious feeling down through my body.

"I don't care if it's correct or not, I just want it out of my head!" He said heatedly into me and then brought his face up to laugh with me.

I kissed him and he groaned again, but this time not from tiredness or annoyance.

"I'm glad you didn't agree to marry Emmett," he smiled and said to me between kisses.

"Oh yeah, I was pretty close to saying yes, but I decided to hold out for you instead." I joked and then kissed him again. In the middle of the kiss things turned serious and he tightened his arms around me and kept his face close when he broke away.

"I will marry you someday Isabella," he told me and then kissed me again, deeply.

"I will marry _you_ someday Edward," I replied when he released me.

He smiled and then and mumbled, "And someday I suppose I'll actually propose to you properly too."

We both laughed silently at his remark. Then we settled into the couch and I waited for sleep to come and get me so I could wake up tomorrow and continue waiting for another week to pass, and another end to come.

**There you have it! It's good to be back, even though it was hard to get this chapter out. So much to do with them before it's all over!  
**

**So, did you all go listen to "The World You Love" by the beloved Jimmy Eat World yet? If you have time you should go listen to it (link on my prof) partly because it will be beneficial for a future chapter and partly because it's a darn good song! :)**

**Pin Updates: "Beware of the History Channel", "I'll travel to Mountain Doom with you", "Prettier than Jasper", "Emmett stole my left shoes", "Are you crunk now?" and my personal favorite someone suggested from yesterday: "I stole IEWIS and all I got was this stupid pin" haha**

**I love it!**

**More exciting pin news - I found a site that allows me to design pins and then post them for sale! So, there may be some official IEWIS merch happening pretty soon ;) I don't honestly expect you guys to buy anything, but it will be a great way for me to show you how I envision the designs! They are turning out pretty rad so far. So keep sending more pin quotes because I'm really enjoying making them! The link where you can buy them should be up tomorrow, I have a few more I want to work on.**

**Another special thanks to my Maroon Hoodie Army. So many of you are either pulling out your old maroon garb or planning on purchasing your own zip up, or have voiced the desire to! I love it. I'm right there with you, it's my goal for this weekend :) You guys rock. **

**Alright, time for reviews! You know how I like it ;)**

**LOVE YOUS!!**


	34. Gimme Shelter

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, it's still Car! I own IEWIS Land, not Twilight.**

**A/N: Hello loves! The Maroon Hoodie Army is growing day by day! I love it! You guys are more amazing than every with your love of IEWIS Land and maroon zip ups and pin ideas!**

**Speaking of pins... guess what?! I have official IEWIS pins for sale! That's right! Go here to this website: www dot zazzle dot com /carmelinagunn **

**I have to type it out like that because fanfic won't let me post a line. But replace the "dots" with actual dots and you're golden :) The full link is on my profile, so you can go there as well.**

**Make sure to click the "view all products" link at the bottom, and check out the pins I created for IEWIS Land! I'm so thrilled to have done this, and I couldn't have succeeded without the help of all of YOU! Don't fear if you suggested a pin and it's not there yet, I haven't had time to create all of them and more will appear in the next few days. Let me know which one's you like, ok? Even if you can't buy one, I just want to share them with you all! You know I've ordered all of them ;)**

**Other than that I am going to be hunting for my maroon hoodie this weekend in _Hollywood itself_! I'll be with my amazing friend Lauren and I will report back to you on Monday about that mission! Some of you have already obtained your own, and I can't wait to join you!**

**Alright, more from me later. Now on to Chapter 34! **

**This is the chapter that involves "The World You Love", the song I've been bugging you to listen to. So if you haven't yet then maybe go give a quick listen first, or get ready to turn it on when it's mentioned.**

**P.S. Please excuse any excess spelling/grammatical errors in this Chap, I've been frantic trying to get it up. You guys know I usually work hard to fis that. Thanks!**

**Lets goooooo...**

* * *

Chapter 34 - Gimme Shelter

The next week managed to pass even more rapidly than the one before it. Before I knew it we were on Thursday. Our families came in on Friday, the final showcase was on Saturday, graduation was on Sunday, the boys' last show was on Monday and we left for tour on Tuesday.

This was it. The final days in Los Angeles with life as we knew it.

Living together was...rough. Not in the sense that we weren't having a good time with all 6 of us in the same apartment, we had basically lived like that before everything changed. But that was when we had options in regards to living rooms. It was just so darn crowded in there!

There was practically no floor considering the bowl chair and Bertha were up against either side of the couch and the Love Sac was right behind it. You had to literally climb over the couch to get from one side of the living room to the other, which made things just great when Alice woke up insanely early and had to climb over Edward and I to get to the kitchen or out the front door.

After dress rehearsal on Thursday we arrived home to an oddly empty apartment.

"Crap, they changed their minds and left without us." Alice sighed as she fell into the couch.

"Ah, well. Now we can have our apartment back," I laughed as I fell down next to her.

"It's not going to be our apartment in a few days, girls," Rosalie said as she sat quietly next to me.

The laughter faded and silence took over. It really wasn't funny.

"What are you and Emmett going to do?" I asked her carefully. We hadn't had time to discuss it yet. Again, we had crowd issues these days.

"We are going to stay together, of course, and do long distance for a while. My family has more than enough money to help me out with plane tickets and stuff." She shrugged but still looked sad.

"So you are going to stay here alone then?" Alice asked as she looked across me to Rose.

"Um, no, I don't want to stay in this apartment. After everything is cleared out of it I'm going to break the lease early and find somewhere else. I can't imagine staying here...alone." She didn't look at either of us, but just stared straight ahead blankly. "I spoke to Victoria about getting an apartment with her, she's looking for something in a month or two as well."

"Oh..." I was the one that responded quietly and almost with a surprised tone.

Rose had plans to live with someone else? How did I not know? I looked over at Alice and her face told me she hadn't known either. How did neither of us know? We were so used to knowing everything about each other all the time. But then it hit me. This is what it will be like now, when we are away from each other. We won't know every little detail of each other's lives. We will make new friends and go on new adventures separately. Despite how close we will always be as friends, life will go on.

I din't like it. I knew Victoria from school and she was great and all, but should she really deserve to live with my Rose? Ugh, probably not.

Rosalie shook her head a bit then to rid herself of the blank stare and she turned and gave me a gorgeous smile. "I'll come visit all the time you guys, you know Emmett can't last very long without me." She winked and got up off the couch. She was done thinking about it.

Emmett burst in then and we all turned to him but none of us said anything. Edward was right behind him and they both sort of stopped right by the front door, not sure what to make of the solemn mood in the room.

"Hey ladies, having a wild party I see." Emmett went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rose and she just raised her eyebrows at him in a "yeah, sure" fashion.

Edward came and sat next to me and I let my head drop to his shoulder. This was all happening way too quickly. I felt extremely exposed to change. Where do you find shelter from that exposed feeling? What tiny space do you crawl in to stop time?

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked and it was only then that I noticed he wasn't there.

Edward shrugged and Emmett said, "He wouldn't say. We had band practice and then he said he had something to take care of and he was going to hang out at the space a while longer, but he told us we could leave."

"He didn't say why?" Alice asked with a confused look.

"Nope." Emmett replied simply.

"That's odd," Alice mused to herself.

We waited around for Jasper to return and eventually Emmett got up to use the bathroom.

"What the heck?!" His loud voice boomed from behind the closed door, then a minute later the toilet flushed and he emerged from the bathroom with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Why was this on the back of the toilet?" He asked the room with a confused expression.

He held out the bottle and shook it at us, each of us as confused as he was.

"I have no idea," I said raising my hands up in the air and looking at Rosalie since it was technically our bathroom.

"Beats me," she shrugged. "I saw it in there earlier but I don't know how it got there."

"You didn't find it odd that a bottle of whiskey was just hanging out in your bathroom?" Alice asked with a laugh.

Rosalie looked at us all sincerely and said, "I don't know! Don't ask, don't tell!" She laughed then and we all shook our heads, but no one had an explanation for the bottle.

Emmett went back into the bathroom, I assumed to put the whiskey back on the toilet, but instead of coming out empty handed like I expected he did the exact opposite.

He had put on Rose's pink and yellow flowered robe and also the shower cap that had been hanging up to dry. He had the whiskey bottle in his hand and he was stumbling around jokingly as he reentered the living room.

He spoke in a low, raspy voice as he put on a show for all of us as we laughed at his ridiculousness.

"Who put my whiskey on the toilet?" he demanded at the room.

He looked so absurd in the robe that barely covered his now bare chest with his plaid shorts that stuck out from the bottom. The shower cap had been hastily thrown on and didn't even cover his whole head, causing stray curls tp stick out everywhere. The whiskey was sloshing around in the bottle he carried and we were cracking up at his joke.

"I had it stored safely in the bathtub but someone moved it to the toilet! Who would do that?!" He raised his arms up and then broke into laughter himself, falling into Bertha next to Rose and sighing loudly.

"What was that about?" she asked him with an amused smile and a curious look.

He shrugged. "I don't know, that seemed like the only kind of person I could think of that would keep their whiskey on the toilet." We all laughed again and marveled at the places Emmett's mind took him.

"You should go knock in the door to our old apartment in that get up," Edward suggested with a laugh. "The guys that moved in wouldn't know what to think."

We all laughed again at that thought because it was definitely true. The apartment had gone to 2 guys who were pretty straight laced and boring. They had been overwhelmed with Emmett the first time they met him when they were signing over the lease, and he had been behaving that day!

"I really should, huh?" Emmett said with a wicked look in his eye.

"Do it!" Alice encouraged.

He laughed and then got up and headed out the door.

"You aren't really doing it?!" I asked as we all got up and followed him.

"Why not?" Emmett smiled over his shoulder. "What else have we got to do?"

Rose, Edward, Alice and I followed the ridiculously dressed Emmett down the hall as he made he was back to 110 for the first time in almost 2 weeks. We all crouched behind the wall at the corner of the hallway that led to their old door and Emmett continued on. Right before he knocked he tucked the whiskey in one of his pockets, hiding it from view.

I stiffled a giggle as he knocked and the door opened.

"Uh, can I help you?" I confused male voice said from inside the apartment.

"Yes. I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Emmett Cullen. I used to live here." Emmett used a very business like tone that clashed completely with his robe and disheveled shower cap, creating a humorous paradox with just smoothness of his voice.

"Yeah, I think I remember you. Is everything alright?" The poor confused man asked.

"Actually I think I left something in the bathroom that I really need. Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Um, I don't know...we didn't find anything when we moved in..." his voice was unsure and I thought to myself I probably wouldn't let Emmett in either if he showed up like that to my house.

"Dude! Come on! It's not like I'm gunna steal the f'kin toilet!" We all snickered at Emmett's famous Non-Cuss-Word-Cuss and Alice whispered, "Cussin' Day!" excitedly and we laughed even harder.

"I left something very important to me in there." Emmett looked at the guy like he had slapped him in the face and I thought I was going to die from holding in laughter.

"Ok..." the other man got out right before Emmett pushed passed him. It was quiet for a few minutes before his voice boomed out again, "AH! YES!"

He appeared in the hallway now with the bottle of whiskey in his hands and he opened the cap and took a giant gulp as he turned back to the man.

I cringed and Rosalie gasped as the lowered the bottle and wiped his mouth with his palm.

"Thanks man. I didn't think I would ever find this baby." Emmett smiled and then patted the bottle lovingly. "But alas! I have victory. Or should I say... whiskery?" He lifted the bottle up in a victorious manner and then he winked and then walked swiftly down the hall. We all turned and ran back to our apartment ahead of him.

Everyone fell on the floor laughing and Emmett walked in shortly behind us, his own chuckle echoing over us as he stepped over our laughing mound.

"That was awesome," I breathed once I was composed enough to sit up.

Emmett was sitting in Bertha, still in his get up and smiling proudly.

"You guys should have seen that guy's face when I took the shot from the bottle." He said with a deep laugh.

"How did you do that by the way?" Alice asked, making an "icky" face at the bottle. "Straight whiskey is not a good time."

Emmett shrugged and looked down at the bottle. "It's actually not that bad." He twisted the cap and took another swig then smiled as we all groaned in disgust.

"Oh no you don't," Rosalie said as she took it from him.

"What?" He asked innocently watching her hands take his prop away from him.

"You've already used the term 'whiskery' and that was from only one shot!" She got and headed back towards the bathroom. "We are not having another repeat of 'Pina Colada Ville' tonight!"

We all laughed and she emerged from the bathroom without the bottle. It sat on the back of the toilet for days after that, and the Whiskey on the Toilet Mystery never did get solved.

When Jasper finally did come home later that night he wouldn't say anything about where he'd been but he smiled coolly and dodged all of our confused questions. He just brushed it off and changed the subject.

"What time is it?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, about 9:30," I responded.

His smile widened and he got a glint in his eye.

"You guys want to get out of here tonight? I know something we can do. Something we should do before we...can't." He looked uneasy as he almost said "before we leave" but he kept the smile on his face and we all chose to ignore it.

"Is this the surprise present?!" Alice asked excitedly as she bounced in front of him and clapped her hands.

He chuckled and took both of her little hands in his. "No, it's not the Christmas present, that's still for later. You guys are going to love it though. Make sure and get a jacket or something, you'll need it."

We all looked around and shrugged. Jasper seemed happy enough about wherever he was taking us. We dispersed quickly to get something warm to wear.

"You or I tonight my Bella?" Edward said as he lifted up the maroon hoodie to me.

"Um, you can have it tonight. I'll take my scarf, and if that gets to cold I'll just climb in there with you." I smiled sneakily and he winked at me, approving of the idea as he flung the hoodie around him.

"Zip up your love?" He asked me innocently with a fake pout as he held his arms out to me with the unzipped hoodie hanging off of him.

I smiled and walked over and zipped him up, amused by his appreciation for what I had said weeks ago. When I got the zipper up to the top of his chest he leaned down and kissed me. "Thanks, love." He smiled and then put his arm around me.

Jasper said we would need to take a car where we were going, but that he didn't recommend the jeep. That meant we had to squish into my car, all 6 of us in a 5 seater. Jasper drove since he actually knew where we were going, and Emmett sat in the front seat since he was clearly not "squish in the back" material.

"Alright! Eddie and the ladies! Way to go little bro!" Emmett looked back and winked at Edward sitting in the middle of all the girls and Edward just smiled crookedly in response.

Rose and I were on either side of him and Alice was laying across all of our laps, far more comfortable than any normal sized human would be in that position.

We took off and it only took a few minutes before a part of Jasper's plan was revealed.

"We're going on Muholland Drive?" Alice asked excitedly as we turned onto the famous road.

"Yep." Jasper smiled into the rear view mirror at her as he started the journey upwards.

"Fun! I've never been on it before," she said as she gazed out the window as we started to climb up the twisty mountain.

"It's just a big, curvy, joy ride!" Rose said happily to Alice.

"YOUR MOM'S A BIG CURVY JOY RIDE!" Emmett yelled back and then boomed laughter at himself.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but we all laughed at his ridiculous joke. This time it was a good one.

We were driving for a few minutes before everyone stopped laughing and started admiring the view. Muholland Drive is a very long, very curvy road that winds up and down some of the Hollywood Hills. When you get to the top of these mountains, as we were starting to, you can see for miles and miles. You can see all of Los Angeles laid out before you, all lit up. We rolled down all the windows and kept our gazes on the city before us.

It was easy to get lost in Los Angeles. Not in the literal sense, but in the sense that you forget what a huge city you are living in. Like us for examle. We formed our little bubble world and it was small and comfortable and didn't seem overwhelming at all. But seeing this breath taking view of the sparkling city lights really reminded you that you were part of something larger. A living, breathing, working, changing city. A place some people only dream of seeing.

I was glad in that moment to have seen it from this point of view and not just from the dirty streets around our apartment, or the normal everyday places we traveled. I was glad I would have this beautiful image of it in my head when I thought back and remembered it.

I got so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice when the car stopped.

"We're here." Jasper turned and smiled at us as he undid his seat belt and opened the door. We filed out and looked around.

"Uh, dude, it's an empty visitor center." Emmett scratched his head as he looked around unamused.

We were indeed at an empty visitor center. There was one street light on in the small parking lot we had parked in, but other than that it was dark and vacant. There was a wooden bench to our left and a display case that had a map of Muholland and of the city below along with some information on the history of Hollywood.

"We aren't quite done yet, it's over here." Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and she bounced along behind him as we continued to follow our fearless leader.

He took us around the display case and started walking in the dirt, into the actual mountain itself.

"Jasper, why are we going into the wilderness?" Rosalie asked as Emmett held a branch back for her.

"It's all part of the adventure Rose, go with it." Jasper called over his shoulder.

"Alright. I just wasn't sure if you knew you hadn't informed us about the hike, that's all." She laughed back at him. "You know we can't all be Bella Baggins all the time."

I yelled "Hey!" at the mention of the one thing I forbid them all to talk about ever again, and I tried to swat Rose's arm but I was currently on top of a large rock and the motion sent me into a forward plunge. A laughing Emmett had to catch me.

His face turned serious and then he smirked. "Bellarina! Ready for a kiss in the forest, eh?" He pulled me to him then and Rose passed us, gracefully hoping over the rock I was just falling from.

"Good luck," She mumbled with a smile and a nudge to me, leaving me defenseless in her big bear's arms.

"So what'll it be sister, your tree or mine?" Emmett was winking at me now, causing me to laugh and pull away all at once.

"Emmett, you know I will not kiss you so put me down!" I started flailing and he couldn't hold on to me anymore because of the awkward way I fell into him.

I huffed at him when I got my feet back on the ground and then managed to get over the rock safely.

As we caught up to the others who weren't too far ahead Emmett continued to harass me.

"Bellarina, what can I do to get a kiss from you?" He grabbed Rose's hand again but looked longingly at me as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, become Edward." I shurgged and replied as Edward smiled down at me.

"Good answer," he said and he leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"Show off!" Emmett yelled with a laugh and I turned around to face him.

"Why do you want it so badly Emmett?!" I asked with a laugh as I latched onto Edward's arm and felt him laugh too.

"Because you're the only girl in the world that won't willingly kiss me!" He stated it as pure fact and I couldn't help but scoff.

"Alice won't kiss you!" I defended, hoping maybe, just maybe he would divert some of his kissing energy to her for a while.

"Sure she will, Alice!" He called to her and her and Jasper turned around.

"Yes Emmett?" She asked politely. She was smirking and I was almost sure she had heard the whole conversation up to this point.

"You'd kiss me right?" He winked at her and she nodded nonchalantly.

"Sure!" She released Jasper's arms and bounded over and placed a quick peck on Emmett's mouth as he leaned down to her.

He smiled up at me victoriously and said, "See?" with a huge grin. "So what'll it be Bellarina? There has to be something I can do to get one kiss from you."

I thought about it for a minute as we kept walking. What can I say to get him to drop it? I laughed at myself. Silly Bella, there's probably nothing I can say to get him to drop it completely. He's Emmett Cullen.

I thought of the first thing I could and tried to make it random so that the conditions would never be met. "Ok Emmett, here's the deal. If we are ever in Delaware at the same time I will kiss you there." I smiled at him and made a mental note to never visit Delaware.

"Delaware..." He rubbed his chin as he thought about it and then smiled at me. "It's a date sister!"

Everyone laughed and I shook my head. At least that seemed to keep him away for now.

"You're starting to cave a little bit. Should I be jealous?" Edward asked with a smirk as the laughter died down.

"Oh yeah, me and Emmett, we are always about 2 seconds away from hooking up. It's getting hard to for me to resist. Be frightened." I said in a monotone as I stared at him.

He laughed at me and from behind me Emmett boomed "I knew it! Bellarina wants me! Delaware here we come!" as loud as he could, making us all laugh again.

A few minutes later Jasper led us into a big clearing and as we stepped out of the heavy bushes surrounding the clearing a noise drifted into the air... it was music! Good music!

It got louder and louder as we walked across the dirt clearing to the edge of the mountain where Jasper had stopped.

He smiled at all of us then pointed down the canyon. "This is it."

"Holy crap, is that the Hollywood Bowl?" Emmett asked with surprise.

"Sure is," Jasper replied coolly.

We were literally right above the Hollywood Bowl, one of the most famous amphitheater's ever. Since it was so far back in the mountain and we were right above the canyon it was in we could hear the music very clearly as it floated up through the night to where we were looking down upon the show.

"Oh man, it's The Stones." Edward said as his face lit up and looked over to Jasper with a smile.

"The Rolling Stones?" I asked in disbelief as I listened harder. Sure enough, it was.

The Rolling Stones were pretty popular in our group on car rides and in the background of living room hangouts. It was mostly due to Jasper and Edward's love of classic rock music, but I had also grown up listening to it with Charlie. The man didn't sing or dance, but he had owned a good record or 2 in his early years.

Now that I focused I very distinctly heard, "I can't get no... satisfaction!" ringing through the air.

Alice squealed and I even wanted to scream a little bit. This was like a free Rolling Stones concert... in the air! From as high up as we were you could only see tiny dots moving around in the crowd and on stage, but the sound was clear and loud enough to dance and sing too. We had our own private balcony seats on a mountain.

Alice started dancing and singing immediately to the music and joy filled all 6 of us as we moved along to:

"I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no girl reaction"

We all yelled out the next line, getting louder with each "try":

"Cause I try, and I try, and I try, and I try!"

Edward and Jasper started playing air guitar with their backs together and Rose and I were throwing the shimmy wildly as Alice jumped into Emmett's arms and he flung her around. We all belted out the rest of the song:

"I can't get no, I can't get no  
When I'm ridin' round the world  
And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that  
And I'm tryin' to make some girl  
Who tells me baby better come back later next week  
Cause you see I'm on losing streak  
I can't get no, oh no no no  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say!  
I can't get no, I can't get no  
I can't get no satisfaction  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction."

We cheered and jumped and lifted our arms in the air when the song ended, as if we were front and center in the audience.

They played "Ruby Tuesday" next and we ended up throwing our arms around each other and swaying to the song together in unison.

We sang out the chorus all together getting louder each time:

"Goodbye, Ruby Tuesday  
Who could hang a name on you?  
When you smile with every new day  
Still I'm gonna miss you..."

I couldn't help but think of the very city we were singing above as I sang the chorus over and over again. It was the perfect setting to look out upon as the music played and we swayed back and forth. How coincidental too, we were leaving on a Tuesday...

"19th Nervous Breakdown", "Under My Thumb", "Jumpin' Jack Flash", and "Gimme Shelter" came and passed with us dancing and playing invisible instruments and singing at the top of our lungs to the stars. "You Can't Always Get What You Want" started to play and by the end of the song we ended up linked together in a circle smiling the last lines at each other:

"You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need!"

Jsaper sang out the last "Awe baby!" and threw his head back as we laughed and "whooed" at our private concert. We clung to each other in our tight circle and relished in the sensation of how loud we were allowed to be in the middle of the wilderness of Los Angeles.

The last song began and the very sultry opening notes of "Time is on my Side" rang out. Next to me Edward let out a soulful moan and pulled me into him as the other two couples broke away and fell into their own embraces as well.

"I love this song,"he practically moaned again as he started swaying us back and forth to the music.

When the lyrics began he bored his eyes into mine and had a very sensual smile on his face. The darkness of the night and the mood of the song made his green deep and soulful to match the notes that were being played, and I couldn't help but sway loosley in his arms, letting his look and the music in general take me over. Then he started singing the slow opening verses and the velvet was as sensual as ever:

"Time is on my side, yes it is  
Time is on my side, yes it is

Now you always say  
That you want to be free  
But you'll come running back  
Youll come running back  
Youll come running back to me"

He spun me around then and I let my torso swing a little further than usual, the uncontrolled motioning fitting with the spirit of the song. He moved one of his hands up my back and pulled me back into him as he leaned in further and sang more:

"Go ahead, go ahead and light up the town  
And baby, do everything your heart desires  
Remember, Ill always be around  
And I know, I know  
Like I told you so many times before  
Youre gonna come back, baby  
cause I know  
Youre gonna come back knocking  
Yeah, knocking right on my door  
Yes, yes!

Well, time is on my side, yes it is,  
Time is on my side, yes it is"

Cause I got the real love  
The kind that you need  
Youll come running back  
Youll come running back  
Youll come running back, to me"

The next part found us all dancing closer together, chanting into the night with the beat of the music and it practically became our very heartbeats as we willed the words to be true, just for tonight:

Yes time, time, time is on my side, yes it is!  
Time, time, time is on my side, yes it is.  
Oh, time, time, time is on my side, yes it is!  
I said, time, time, time is on my side, yes it is!  
Oh, time, time, time is on my side,  
Yeah, time, time, time is on my side.

I was breathless from singing and dancing and looking into Edward's eyes for so long. We had been singing the last lines in pure irony. Time was actually against us, racing past us too quickly these past few weeks. But tongiht the music sheltered my fears of what I was losing and only brought us closer together, giving us just one more experience full of unique memories. In these moments, in the middle of the music and the mountain, time was ours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The final showcase went well and graduation was bored me.

I really loved the film scenes though. It was pretty fun to see all of my school mates on the big screen but as we got closer and closer to mine and Jake's scene I got more and more nervous. I was tapping my foot through the first 5 scenes and both Edward and Jacob noticed as I was sitting right in between them.

"Bells, it's fine! Settle down." Jacob laughed at me and patted my arm.

"Jake, we haven't even seen what we filmed! What if it's not fine? Remember that take where I shuddered. What if that's in there? How do I not know that I'm about to be made a fool of?" I know I was being unreasonable, but the screen was just so BIG looking now that I was imagining my own face on it. Were movie screens always this big? Surely not. They must have gotten an extra large one shipped in just to embarass me.

"Bella, why the heck would they include the take where you shuddered? That makes no sense at all." Jacob looked at me like I was crazy and Edward sighed.

"It's because she's unnecessarily nervous and she likes to throw little fits when she lets her imagination get away from herself." Edward looked down at me disapprovingly and then glanced up at Jake.

"Tell me about it, one time in one of her 'little fits', she actually stomped her foot at me! I thought that only happened in cheesy sitcoms!" Jacob laughed and Edward smiled back.

"Wow. I've never gotten the foot stomp before. You must have really done badly." He smirked now and I looked back and forth between them. I originally was afraid of the two of them being so close for jealousy and awkwardness reasons, but I never imagined I should be afraid they would bond over my over dramatisms.

"Yeah, I committed the worst crime possible. I paid for her!" Jake said and Edward nodded in agreement.I expected him to tense up like every other time my Disneyland trip came up, but no. He smiled and agreed.

"That will do it." They laughed together again and I folded my arms. I guess this is better than silent tension, but did they really have to laugh about me as if I wasn't there?

Suddenly Jacob was on the screen and I swallowed hard as the camera panned over to me. I was in a daze as I watched us play out the scene I had once been so connected to. The audience laughed at the right parts and when it got sweet and romantic Edward reached over and grabbed my hand and I saw him give an uneasy glance over at Jake who was smiling widely. He didn't even let go of me after the scene was over and I leaned into Jacob for a hug. This was more like what I was expecting.

Next we headed over to my final showcase, which was live on stage.

I had to keep from laughing when the curtains first opened in the small theatre we were performing in and I sat on stage as the very first person to be seen. My character started out simply sitting in a chair, waiting. The reason I had to keep from laughing was because the second the lights came on I couldn't see anyone in the audience, but I heard a very loud voice whisper, "Bellarina!"

Needless to say my very bored and upset character was suddenly fighting back a smile.

When we did our curtain call I couldn't help but smiley widely as the stage lights dimmed and I saw mine and Rose's families intermingled with our boys.

Jasper was sitting next to Edward, who was next to my mother, who was next to my father, who was next to Emmmet, who was followed by Rose's dad and then then her mother. We had a whole row devoted to our fan club and we laughed as they gave a standing ovation.

Edward winked at me and held up some flowers in front of him to let me know what was coming. I smiled back only for him, and then raced into his arms after we cleaned up and were released.

That night all of our families went to dinner at CPK, or more commonly known as the California Pizza Kitchen. We took up the biggest table on the outside patio and we filled the restaurant with laughter and stories from our parents.

"So, you are letting Bella move all the way up to Forks?" Rosalie's mother asked mine across the table with a smile.

"I'm not letting her do anything! She's made her decision, and once that's happened there's no talking her out of it. She gets that from her father." Our mothers laughed together as my mom patted Charlie on the arm and he shrugged.

"Rosalie was the same way with her decicion to come to Hollywood and be a movie star." Rose smiled as her mother beamed at us.

"Have you told them the good news yet Rosie?" Her father asked her with a proud smile.

"No, not yet." Rose replied and the whole table got silent as we all turned our attention to her. Emmett put his arm around her and smiled as proudly as her father.

"What's the news Rose?" Jasper asked as we waited.

"Well, there were a couple of casting agents at the showcase, as you all know, and I spoke to one after the show..." she trailed off and smiled up at Emmett who rubbed her back and beamed back.

"And!..." Alice egged her on.

"And... I got a job! They want me to be the spokesperson for this new line of make up that's coming out. It's mostly commercials and print work, but it's a long running job and I will get to travel all over the world for press releases and parties and things like that. It's really good for networking actually. I already have a meeting Monday morning to meet the founders of the company and sign the contract."

Alice squealed and I gasped as a smile took over my face.

"Rosalie! Congratulations! That's so amazing for you!" I couldn't hold in my excitement for her and she just smiled and nooded as all of us agreed over and over again how great it was.

"We have another announcement," Emmett said loudly after about a minute and we all turned our attention back to two of them.

"You both have an announcement?" Edward asked skeptically.

Emmett nodded and continued. He looked more serious than I had every seen him before and it made me a little uncomfortable. "Rose and I have discussed this with each other and with our parents." He looked at Jasper and Edward then and said clearly, "Both sets of parents."

Hiis two brothers nodded silently that they understood and Emmett cleared his throat then continued.

"Rosalie is tied to LA now, even more than before since her new job is anchored here. We've discussed doing a long distance relationship with the move coming and all that, but it just never felt right whenever we tried to tell ourselves it would be ok." He shifted in his chair and leaned towards where Edward and Jasper were listening intently next to me.

"So I'm staying with her, here in Los Angeles. I can't go back to Forks if she is going to be here."

A few things happened at that moment. I gasped rather softly, Edward's head twitched up to meet Emmett's eyes, Jasper slumped a bit down into his chair, and Rosalie's father reached over and patted Emmett on the back.

It was silent for few heartbeats and then Edward spoke.

"Of course you are Emmett. I can't imagine life at home without you, but I can't say I wouldn't do the same in your situation." He reached under the table and took my hand. His eyes were strained but his voice was steady and he smiled sincerely.

"Thanks bro. Jazz?" Emmett looked to Jasper who was looking down at the table. The 3 of them really were close, and I really understood then that they weren't just brothers or band mates, they were friends on top of all of that. Jasper looked pained but I knew he would never hold this against Emmett.

"What can I say, man? You have to do what feels right." He finally looked up and smiled at Emmett, easing any fears he would have had about Jasper being upset. "I have to admit I will miss you though. It won't be half as fun getting Edward drunk and trying to get him to say crude things."

All of our laughter broke then and Rosalie's mother went, "What?!" as her eyes went wide.

"We could always let him say 'porno' every once in a while to liven things up!" Alice chirped between laughs and Edward shook his head as we doubled over and continued to laugh at our inside jokes.

All of the parents chuckled nervously, having no idea why their children they thought the knew really well were laughing about getting the most clean cut guy in our group drunk and then "letting" him say porno.

Rosalie's mom was still looking around asking, "What?" with confused eyes as Rose leaned over and said, "Don't worry about it mom," and patted her hand.

We let the conversation turn light again. Things were still changing daily with us. I was almost waiting for Jerry Springer to come out and announce that Alice was secretly a stripper at night and Emmett was leading an underground cock fighting organization that none of us knew about.

Our families came and left quickly and before my parents left we worked out all the moving arrangements. It was easier to fly back after tour and take care of getting my car and all my things to Forks then. Since Emmett and Rose were going to be staying in our apartment with Victoria there was no real rush to get everything done. It was the only thing that didn't seem like it was pushing it's way towards me faster and faster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Monday was quiet as we lounged around the apartment watching Friends and waiting for Rosalie to return from her meeting and for it to be time to start getting ready for the show.

She returned and informed us that the meeting went well and everyone she would be working with seemed really nice. I was so proud of her, not that it wasn't obvious she was perfect for something like this.

"Ok, let's do this one last time!" Alice sang from her door way as she pointed to me and then into her room.

I groaned and crawled out of Edward's arms as I made my way into Alice's bedroom salon for the final time.

The door shut and I turned to see not only the standard make up and curling iron laid out on the bed, but clothes too.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone. "What have you done?"

She smiled and skipped over to her bed and picked up a dark blue top with a deep V neck. "Nothing I haven't done before. Just some shopping Bella." She smiled sweetly and threw the top at me.

Rosalie laughed as we changed and I kept being handed different pieces of clothing by Alice until she found the right combonation.

"Don't move Bella! This is it! This is the final show outfit!" She waved her arms in front of me and then Rosalie turned around and whistled.

"I may be fighting Emmett for a kiss from you tonight Bella," she said as she smirked at me.

I laughed and then turned to the mirror to see my kiss worthy self. My eyes widened. It was... nice. Ok, it was more than nice. I walked closer to the mirror to stand next to Rose as my hands traveled up to my chest.

"What happened here?" I said with wonder as I looked down at the area that was suddenly not so flat as it usually was.

Alice laughed and flitted over to me. "It's all about color and cut Bella."

"The V of the neckline helps shape the Ladies," Rosalie winked at me through the mirror as she applied blush.

"Mary Kate and Ashley aren't as willing to come out and play as your Ladies are," Alice said as she looked down at her own chest, "But the V neck usually helps them too."

They both smiled confidentially at me and I smiled meakly back. Who knew there was an art to cleavage?

"Do you read this stuff somewhere? How do you know what...the Ladies want?" I asked hesitantly as they chuckled at me.

"It's all about being familiar with them." Alice said happily as she continued to gaze down at Mary Kate and Ashley.

"That's right," Rose agreed. "You have to know your Ladies, Bella. It's your duty as a woman!"

We all laughed then and I shook my head and gazed at myself one more time before Alice pulled me over to curling town.

It wasn't like the Ladies were giving anyone a free show or anything. They just usually didn't look so...there.

A little while later Alice had curls surrounding my face and I shook out my hair to get the wild look that was fitting for shows. Everything was going fine, and we were almost finished until Alice pulled a pair of new dark blue stiletto heels out of her closet and held them up to me.

"Bella..." She sang to me as she stalked towards me with the shoes in her hands.

"No way Alice! Do not even come near me with those things!" I started backing up and she just laughed at me.

"Come on! I got them for you. I believe in you Bella, you can handle heels now, come on!" She keep creeping towards me and I stopped suddenly as my back hit her door.

"No Alice! I let you accentuate the Ladies, and that's all fine and good, but I will not let you put me and anyone who comes within a 5 foot radius of me in danger! Think about Edward!" I pleaded with her and now Rose was laughing and coming towards me too.

"Just try them Bella," Rosalie said with a smile.

"No!" I was determined. I've never had the desire to wear high heels. I don't know if it was a defect in me, but I was perfectly fine with flat shoes. I had enough trouble navigating myself safely through flat surfaces, thank you very much.

They lunged at me then and I opened the door and screamed as they both knocked into me and we all came tumbling out into the living room.

All 3 of us were cracking up and sprawled on the floor as I struggled to get away from them and the boys all turned to watch the action.

I was face down on the floor and Alice was sitting on my butt, making it harder for me too pull myself up and away from them. Rose was working on holding down my feet and getting the shoes on, but I was having a pretty high success rate with kicking enough to keep her from reaching her goal.

Finally I rolled over and Alice fell off of me onto her side.

I picked myself up and darted over the Love Sac, but I didn't clear the couch and I fell right into Emmett's lap.

"Hold her down!" Rosalie yelled to her boyfriend, who smiled widely and fipped me over so I was pinned underneath him on the couch.

"Hey sister! Looking good." He smiled and I heard the girls laughing behind me.

"Let. Me. Go." I commanded, looking Emmett straight in the eyes. This wasn't fair at all.

"I'm gunna go with no." Emmett laughed as he turned my words to him a few days ago around on me.

"Edward!" I pleaded, looking up at him. He was no help though. He was staring at me with an odd look in his eye. Lust? Oh dear, the Ladies were doing their job but it was pretty bad timing.

"Sorry, love, this is far to entertaining to get involved in." He winked at me and I sighed in frustration. Boys!

"Emmett, please! They want me to wear heels! Do you love me or not?" I pouted and and he smiled down at me an chuckled.

"I'll tell them to back off if you kiss me." He smirked and I scoffed.

"Sorry, last time I checked we did not teleport to Delaware!" I laughed then but he just shrugged and said, "Alright."

Then reached one of his arms up and started slapping me repeatedly on the face just as Jasper had done to him a couple days ago. I had been right, it wasn't hard enough to hurt at all but it was the most annoying sensation I had ever felt.

Now Rosalie and Alice were laughing, all thoughts of shoes seemingly out of their heads.

"Emmett stop!" I shrieked between laughs as I tired to turn my head in any direction that would escape his hand. No such luck. There was nothing to shield me from his attack, nothing for my face to hide behind at all.

He stopped then but kept his hand close to my face. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Is that the only way you will free me?" I asked with a sour look.

"Eh, your face is pretty priceless during the slapping. I could do that for a while if you are so set on Delaware." He smiled smugly and I groaned in frustration. "So what will it be Bellarina? A kiss or a slap?"

"Or the heels!" Rosalie said as she raised them high above her head.

"Or the heels." Emmett repeated seriously.

I weighed my options. This was the oddest situation I had ever been in.

I sihged and closed my eyes. "Slap away."

I heard Rose and Alice groan but Emmett just yelled, "Alright! Slap it on!" and then commenced swatting my face.

I head Jasper mumble, "Slap it on?" under his breath and then he and Edward chuckled at their brother, offering no help to me whatsoever.

They left me alone after that and I sat on the couch with my arms folded for a good 5 minutes as I pouted away my unfortunate situation.

Edward came over cautiously, knowing he was in trouble for not helping me.

"Hello my Bella," he said with the crooked grin as he scooted up next to me.

"Don't you 'hello my Bella' me!" I said as I glared at him.

He laughed and then sighed. "Sorry about that. I was a little taken back by your, um, look tonight."

He glanced at me nervously and I blushed a little. I'd forgotten all about my "look" tonight in all the excitement of being ganged up on.

"Oh...thanks I guess. Alice had some tricks up her sleve apparently." I laughed nervously and he chuckled.

"Well that's a very nice top on you," he said calmly, holding something back in his voice. I laughed and nudged his side, forgetting my upset at him with every cute and guarded compliment he gave me and the Ladies.

"Oh yeah? What exactly do you like about it?" I asked slyly.

He turned to me with a smug look on his face and said, "It's a nice color on you, that's all." The lust was still in his eyes though and I just nodded and said a small "oh" before I let the smile take over my face.

He didn't turn away from me though, he just stood up and grabbed my hand then and drug me into my bedroom. Or what used to be my bedroom before I started sleeping in the living room.

Once he shut the door he turned to me and the look on his face was stunning. I would never, ever get used to looking at Edward. It was always breath taking. The green was still filled with his want for me and the bronze above it was as wild as I suddenly felt inside as he pulled me into him.

He wasted no time with words as he put his lips to mine and held me as tightly to him as possible.

He broke away and continued down my jaw and my neck as I giggled.

"You really do like this color, don't you?" I asked as he chuckled against my neck.

"You have no idea," he murmured as he traveled back up to my mouth. We stayed in the room for a few more minutes as Edward explored his very strong reaction to his new favorite color. We both groaned when Rosalie knocked on the door and said she needed to get her purse.

"I can't wait to get to Forks," Edward whispered as he kissed me on more time.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Beacuse I have my own room there," he laughed and winked then kissed me once more and pulled the door open and motioned with his hand to come inside, not breaking the kiss at all.

"Oh jeeze Don Juan, get a room!" She laughed as she just walked past us. "Well, get a different room.," she corrected, causing us all to laugh and Edward and I to finally break apart.

It was time to leave shortly after that so we piled into the jeep, not even bothering to take my car this time. Being together as much as possible was becoming a subconscious effort in all of us these days.

We got to the show and it was pretty crowded already. It seemed that everyone who was there showed up to support the boys. Their smiles were huge the whole night as they hugged people and talked with almost everyone in the room.

It seems "goodbye" shows are a great way to get kids to come out, which is kind of ironic if you think about it.

It was so odd to think of this as "the last show". With the decision Emmett had made about staying with Rosalie it wasn't just the last show in Hollywood anymore. It was possibly the first of one of their last shows ever. That definitely changed the mood of the night as the guys got ready to play.

Mike, Tyler, Angela, and Jess were there too of course. We laughed and caught up with them and sat outside for a while as we told them all of our various plans after the tour.

They all looked pretty bummed to see us go, and Mike said we had to come hang out at his place again after the show.

We danced to the music that we could hear even though we were outside, and we passed around a bottle of Mountain Dew and some Doritos that we had gotten at the 7-11 down the street.

"I can't believe you guys will never play here again," Angela said as she shook her head and took a few more chips.

"You never know," Edward said with a shrug. "We may stop through on our reunion tour." He cracked a smiled and we all laughed.

"It's not much of a place, but it's been good to us." Jasper sighed and we all looked around at the outside of the venue.

"It's not that bad." Mike said defensively. All of them had practically grown up in this venue.

"Oh no. It only needs a new paint job like Emmett needs volume control." Jasper said sarcastically

"And some new mirrors in the bathroom!" Alice chimed in seriously.

"And a new floor." I threw out. The torn up carpet wasn't cutting it anymore.

"And a new name..." Rosalie said as she took a swig of the Mountain Dew.

"And updated lighting wouldn't hurt." Jasper threw in with a nod.

"Ok! Ok! So it's a dump! Wow. No wonder you guys are leaving." Angela held up her hands in surrender and we all laughed at our litle rant.

"Someone should fix it up." Jasper said seriously. "Enough kids know about and come out to it as it is, just think what a little face lift could do for it."

We all thought about his words and agreed it was true. I tried to imagine it as the place it had to potential to be. It definitely would be a place I would want to spend a lot of time in, that's for sure. Music venues shaped kids lives these days, they were like second homes. I silently hoped that this little place we had grown so attached to would get it's Cinderella moment someday, and that I could come back and see it.

We finally got around to the boys' time to play. They set up on stage and we took our places in the front, as usual. Edward handed me his cell phone and smiled at me, like usual. There was no indication that this was the last time the small routine would be performed in this room, for this crowd. There was no glitch in the system as Emmett waved to people in the crowd and Jasper tuned his bass and Edward ran his hand through his hair in anticipation of starting.

He turned around suddenly, also like usual, and the songs began. It was nothing short of a celebration as the whole room moved to the music. I looked back and couldn't see one empty spot or unmoving section of people. They really had made an impact out here, even if only on this small venue.

The last song of the regular set ended and the crowd demanded more. "Encore! Encore! Encore!" was being chanted and Edward smiled then turned to Jasper as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"You up for more, man?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Of course," Edward responded with a nod.

Jasper turned to the back of the stage, "Emmett?"

"Let's do it to it brother!" They all nodded once at each other and he raised one drum stick in the air, holding it up for one dramatic second before it came crashing down on a symbol. The encore began as that note rang out and I could only guess they had this cleverly planned 2nd Act down perfectly from their large shows in Forks. It was nice to see them in action here.

The three extra songs passed quickly and then it truly was the end of their set.

The crowd wasn't done yet though. They still wanted more. We laughed joyfully at the love for them that was being chanted all around us and Edward leaned down to Angela, whispering something in her ear. She nodded happily and started talking to Jess, who ran to Mike, who grabbed Tyler.

"Working for the Weekend?" I asked Edward when he leaned down to me for a quick kiss.

"Oh yeah." He nodded and then headed back on stage.

Unlike last time all 7 of them played together, both bands becoming one for the first and last time. Emmett got up from his drums so Mike could play, but he just grabbed a tambourine and danced and sang into the mic with Edward. We danced and sang in the front row, louder than before, and it felt like we were throwing a giant party in the venue that just refused to end.

Working for the Weekend ended and as the crowd erupted in praise Jasper leaned into Edward and Emmett and said something quietly. They both looked confused but nodded and then jumped off the stage and stood with us, Edward next to me and Emmett on the other end next to Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as he took the spot next to me.

"I'm not sure. Jasper just said we didn't need to pack up yet, but to get off the stage." He shrugged and we turned out attention back to the front where Jasper was still on stage, as was Mike, Jess, Angela, and Tyler.

Jasper took what was normally Edward's mic stand and set it center stage. He had slung a guitar around him that I had never seen before, and he looked around at the other 4 on stage with him then nodded once before looking back out into the crowd.

It got quiet as he asked everyone for their attention and when the last voice faded out he smiled and his blue eyes sparkled in the stage lights.

He looked down at us then. Edward was next to me with his arm around me. Alice was on my other side in between Edward and I and Rosalie and Emmett. She was holding her little hands up to her mouth in awe as we watched Jasper take the whole room's attention. He was never one for the spotlight, at least not when he was alone. None of us knew what to expect.

He had our total attention and he made sure to look all 5 of us in the eye before he spoke.

"This is the last song of the night, and possibly the last song I will ever play in Hollywood. It's something very special to me and I hope you all enjoy it. This is for the 5 best people that I know." He paused then and looked down to the floor, seeming to struggle with something inside. When he looked up his eyes were a bit darker and he simply smiled at us and said, "Merry Christmas."

Then he nodded to Mike and a steady drum beat began to play.

I recognized it instantly, and the others weren't too far behind me. He started softly singing "The World You Love" by Jimmy Eat World.

His hair fell in front of his eyes as he gently sang the first verse:

"I got a story it's almost finished  
all i need is someone to tell it too  
maybe, that's you."

He looked up and sang to us then:

"Our time is borrowed and spent to freely  
every minute i have needs to be made up, but how?  
I'mlooking for a nice way to say 'I'm out.'  
I want out"

On "I want out" the music built and the song changed into a faster harder beat. He closed his eyes as his voice sang those 3 words stonger than he had sang the rest. His motions were heavier now as he strummed and moved his mouth into the microphone.

He continued as he looked down at the front row filled with his family and my eyes teared as I mouthed the words with him:

"I fall asleep with my friends around me  
only place i know, i feel safe...

His eyes closed again as he sang the line:

"I'm gonna call this home."

He opened them slowly and looked to the back of the room now, getting lost in the song:

"The open road is still miles away.  
Hey nothing serious,  
we still have our fun.  
Oh we had it once.

Windows open and close  
that's just how it goes..."

I was completely entranced with Jasper as he poured his heart out to us on stage through this song. I felt exactly what he felt as he leaned into the mic and sang the chorus:

"Don't it feel like sunshine after all?  
The world we love forever, gone.  
We're only just as happy,  
as everyone else seems to think we are."

Tyler started singing a higher pitched backup to the next verse and it gave the second half of the song new dimension:

"I'm in love with the ordinary,  
I need a simple space and rest my head-  
Everything gets clear.  
Well I'm a little ashamed for asking,  
but just a little helps,  
it gets me straight again-  
helps me get over it (over it)"

Jasper sang the next lines with conviction and closed his eyes again as he put his heart into the words:

"It might seem like a dream,  
but it's real to me"

I started singing with him then, softly, and I felt Alice start to move next to me as the chorus came back around:

"Don't it feel like sunshine after all?  
the world we love forever, gone.  
we're only just as happy,  
as everyone else seems to think we are"

Then the song moved into a chorus of "whoa-oh oh-oh, whoa-oh oh-oh, whoa-oh oh-oh's" and he threw his whole entire body into playing. His arm flew up and down the face of the guitar as he played, his face scrunched into itself as he practically yelled the line over and over again, getting help from the crowd and from all of us in the front row. I closed my eyes tightly and sang out the words loudly with the other 4 surrounding me, letting myself feel the release of the song as it reflected the feeling of our time here and it's ending so strongly.

I'd never seen Jasper let loose so very freely. There was so much emotion in the way he was playing and the abandon he was singing with. I knew he was releasing his frustration of the coming split. I knew he was feeling all of our burdens then, and he was releasing the pain of that through singing and playing. He was normally so put together, so cool and collected. His gift to us was releasing his emotions to us, showing us the love and the pain wrapped up in our situation.

He took a deep breath and everything softened as he looked down and sang the calmest part of the song to the floor. I imagined his eyes were heavy and alive even though I couldn't see them:

"you should see the canals are freezing,  
you should see me high,"

He shook his head a little to himself as he sang:

"You should just be here,  
be with me here.  
It doesn't seem theres hope for me-  
I let you down"

He looked at straight at Alice when he sang "I let you down" and her little tear filed face shook violently as she denied it. He put the strain back in his voice as he choked out:

"But i won't give in now,  
not for any amount!"

Then there are 2 sharp drum beats and then dead silence as the whole room stopped, time itself seemed to stop and his voice rang out clearly:

"Don't it-"

After the pause everything exploded and so did my emotions as he continued to half yell, half sing the rest of the song to the loud music accompanying him:

"-feel like sunshine after all!  
The world we love forever, gone...  
We're only just as happy  
as everyone else seems to think we are...are."

The last note rung out and Jasper closed his eyes and I saw one single tear form in the corner of his eye but not fall, as he breathed heavily and took in the applause from the thrilled crowed.

Alice jumped up on stage immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering something frantically into his ear as he held her to him.

I looked up at Edward and his face was full of the same emotions I was feeling. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett and he had both of his arms around her as she wiped her own tears away.

We walked up and joined Jasper and Alice on stage then, all of us so stunned by his gift and the perfectness of the music.

"Jasper, that was amazing. Thank you." Rosalie said as she hugged him.

"I thought it was a proper goodbye," Jasper smiled and shrugged and all of us girls welled with more tears at his words.

The venue was loud with the sounds of people raving about the show and rushing to get outside for air. But our tight little circle on stage heard none of it. We were sheltered in the serenity of our situation, of fully appreciating our gift from Jasper and preparing for the last night we had together in this city. We were taking it all in together, just like we had braved every other obstacle life threw at us in the past 9 months.

"I love you guys." Jasper said calmly as he looked at all of us and we started linking arms and hands together.

"I love you guys too." Edward said as he looked around the circle at everyone in turn.

"Same here." Alice sniffled into Jaspers shoulder.

"More than anything." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Forever!" I let out with a smile.

It was quiet for a second and then Emmett said, "Yeah, you guys are pretty cool I guess," with small shrug.

We all laughed and shook or heads and Jasper kicked him in the shin for his smart ass remark.

"Well it's not my fault I prefer friends who would partake in Naked Five O'Clock with me!" He bommed and made us all laugh harder.

Tyler came over and wedged in the circle then, between Rosalie and Jasper as he shut his eyes and started singing "Kumbaya" in mock of our little intimate gathering.

We laughed and then he asked if we were really heading over to Mike's after the show.

We all decided it would be fun so we started packing up the equipment and headed out a few minutes laster. As we drove away from the venue Alice gave a big sigh and waved at it through the window.

"You know Alice, this is only the first of our long list of goodbyes to this city," I said as I gave her a small smile.

She said, "I know," with a very un-Alice like grumble and we all chuckled at the sound.

"But it's a giant 'HELLO' to the open road ladies!' Emmett boomed from the driver's seat.

"That's right, tour life is just as exciting as LA," Jasper nodded at all of us.

Emmet gave one of his famous "whoo's" then and stuck his head out the window yelling, "TOUR ROAD TRIP! YEAH!"

I laughed and turned to Edward, "Does this enthusiasm last the entire tour?" I nodded to the still yelling Emmett and he shook his head.

"No, it only gets worse. Just wait until he decides it's a good idea to moon semi's."

I sighed and let out a big puff of air in exasperation. "My whole life is about to change, isn't it?" I asked with a worried look.

He laughed with his head thrown back and nodded. "Yes. But don't worry love, I'll protect your from Emmett's more 'interesting' tour antics". He kissed my forehead and I nodded.

"That's all I'm asking."

**Hit or miss? Report back MHA!**

**Pin updates: Well, you'll have to check out the new pin designs that are for sale, won't you ;) **

**One more time: www dot zazzle do com /carmelinagunn**

**Also, I did not post all of The Rolling Stone's songs on my profile, maybe I will later, but you should definitely listen to "Time is on my Side" and "Gimme Shelter" ASAP! haha**

**Send me lovely reviews full of your lovely thoughts and get geared up for EPOV Saturday!!**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	35. The Fool on the Hill

**Disclaimer: It all remains the same - Twilight is not mine now or ever.**

**A/N: Happy EPOV Saturday! I'm in Hollywood this weekend, hunting for my very own maroon hoodie! I hope you like EPOV :)**

**Carry on:**

* * *

Chapter 35 - The Fool on the Hill

EPOV

When the jeep pulled up to Michael's condo the mood stayed light between the 6 of us, which I was greatful for. My oldest and least subtle brother still had his big head out the window yelling, "Mike-a-colada! Hide the rum! Emmett's back!"

I rolled my eyes and Rosalie yelled, "No! No rum!" as she jumped out and raced Emmett to the front door, laughing the whole way.

I pulled my Bella out behind me and smiled at her as she grabbed my hand and we walked to the door.

She looks so very...good tonight. Not that she wasn't extremely beautiful before But it was different tonight. Tonight I had to work very hard to be a gentleman with my thoughts, and actions.

The emotions in her eyes have been swimming for days, churning around and around, driving me crazy. All I want to do is soothe her. I want tell her that is going to be alright and take her pain away. If only it were that simple. If only I wasn't feeling the exact same pain the whole time as well.

We got to the front door and I paused to let the door shut between Jasper's back and Bella and I.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she looked up at me with her deep chocolaty eyes.

"I just don't want to go in quite yet," I smiled at her and then I could resist no longer and leaned in for a kiss.

I felt her smile beneath my lips before they responded to the movement of my own. I kissed her deeply, like I was always doing these days.

She pulled away from me and I instantly longed for more, still as hopeless for her as ever, if not even more with every kiss.

"We should go in," she said hesitantly and breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a sensation gave me the urge to do things that did not involve joining the others.

"Should we really?" I asked in the deepest part of my voice as I leaned into her again.

She shook her head "no" and entwined her hands in my hair as I kissed her again and again.

I simply cannot help it. I've never been like this with a woman before, so unable to keep my touch from her. I love it though, my need to be connected to her as much as possible.

I had no doubt in my mind I would have kept her out there to myself all night, but the inevitable interruption in the form of Emmett came as he opened the front door and found us on door step in the middle of our kiss.

"Get it Eddie!" He hollered and I groaned into Bella, but she was already laughing and pulled away.

I reluctantly followed Bella inside then and passed a smirking Emmett. I reminded him, again, "Don't call me Eddie," with a punch on his arm. He just laughed and said something about Delaware that I didn't care to hear about. His new obsession with kissing Bella was humorous, but not very amusing to me, her boyfriend. Her soul mate. I was definitely more amused by her constant denial of him, and my new aversion to the east coast.

When we got inside Angela, Jess and Alice pulled my Bella to the living to talk but I continued on into the kitchen. It was rather loud in the house and I was a bit tired from the long show and the emotional performance of Jasper's. I notice Rosalie and him were outside where a fire had been lit and I decided to go join them since it seemed far more calm out there.

"Hey man," Jasper greeted me with a nod of his head.

"Hey Jas, Rose." I smiled at both of them and sat in one of the plastic chairs that was vacant.

"Rosalie was just about to give me a bit of news," Jasper informed and we both turned to her.

"Oh, yeah," she said as if she was caught off guard. She looked into the fire and then back up at us with a deep smile embedded on her face.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked as she continued to hesitate. I had just walked out here after all, I wasn't sure this wasn't something she wanted any one more than Jasper to know.

"Oh no, that's fine Edward. I can tell you too, I just don't want it to be a big production yet..." she took a deep breath as I settled back into my chair. "Emmett and I are engaged."

Jasper said, "What?!" as his eyes grew wide and I felt my jaw drop in surprise.

"Really?" I asked, as if she would joke about this.

"Yes, really. He asked me the other night when we were on the mountain above the Hollywood Bowl. It was during that slow song when we were alone together dancing." The smile refused to leave her face as she reminiced. Jasper started nodding his head and I ran my hand through my hair.

Wow. Emmett. Engaged.

"That's quite a feat, Rose," Jasper said with a chuckle. "More power to you!" He smiled and raised up his fist and she laughed and bumped her fist into his in proper response.

"Edward, you still haven't said anything," she looked at me warily, the smile still place.

"Well, of course I'm happy for you two! I'm just caught of guard. Do mom and dad know?" I asked as I tried to picture my mother and father's reaction. They would be thrilled, certainly.

"Yes, as do my parents," she said with a small nod. "We just haven't announced it to the group yet because, let's face it, we've got a lot more to deal with right now." She shrugged and we nodded.

"Plus Alice would go on a Wedding Planning Binge and it'd be nothing but flower options and bridal catalogs for the whole tour!" Jasper shuddered and Rose and I chuckled but agreed with him. It's better for all of us this way.

"Exactly," she said."We are planning on telling everyone officially when the tour is over, but I just couldn't keep it in any longer." She went back to smiling widely and I was truly happy for my brother and her.

Just then the groom to be himself opened the sliding glass door and presented himself to us, in nothing but his boxers with Mike and Tyler behind him in similar fashion.

"Hey guys, look! Mike and Tyler are into Underwear Midnight!" His laughter boomed out into the previously silent night. Then Emmett and his 2 henchmen were off to show the girls in the living room their lovely escapade of "Underwear Midnight".

"I better go call him off before he attacks Bella and she has to wrestle him off of her in nothing but his boxers... I can just see her face exploding in red now," Rosalie laughed and got out of her chair and headed inside.

"I better go to," I said and got up suddenly to go rescue my Bella.

We walked in and Emmett was on the coffee table in the living room dancing and singing to "Stacy's Mom" by Fountain of Wayne as he held a framed picture of Mike's mother in his hands and sang to it.

"And this is all without rum?" Jasper leaned in and asked Rose with a raised brow as he pointed to our boxer clad brother.

She sighed. "Yes. This is all natural Emmett." She shook her head and smiled then said, "This is my future."

"You're the fool who said 'yes'," Jasper laughed as he patted her on the back and then strode into the living room, no doubt to egg Emmett on as he usually did.

I turned my gaze to Bella then and I watched as her joy filled face laughed at the scene before her.

I love her so much, it's unbelievable. Her smile makes me feel like I can do anything. I want to keep this look on her face forever. Everytime I see it I promise myself I will do my best to keep there as often as possible.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" Rose leaned in and asked me with a knowing smile. She must have caught the way I was staring at Bella. The way I am always staring at her.

"Soon." I said with confidence. "Not soon enough, but soon."

Rose nodded in approval and then my Bella looked at me and smiled. She mouthed "I love you" and I had to fight ever fiber in me from running over to her and officially asking her to be mine forever right then and there in the middle of Underwear Midnight.

**Second to last EPOV Saturday of IEWIS! :( **

**It's so sad... but it's not over yet my dears.**

**Send me fun things to read for the weekend!**

**LOVE YOUS (more than you know!)**


	36. Us Little Kids

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine at all.**

**A/N: Hello citizens of IEWIS Land! Ok, I know it's been too long. I gave you the very last EPOV Saturday and then I failed to post on Monday. I'm so terribly sorry! This little thing happened called life. Car got busy and I wasn't even about to post the un-IEWIS worthy material I had written yesterday, so the wait was necessary.**

**You are all rocking my socks, let me tell you. The love is incredible. I get this a lot now though: "_You are breaking my heart! Why would you write something like that? Oh but I love it so much, don't stop!_" haha You are fantastic people and I'm sorry I'm sending you all into conflicting ranges of emotions, but you seem to like it enough to keep coming back for more so I'm not too worried.  
**

**So here is Chapter 36. It's definitely for fusnies, the beginning of the tour at all that. Yes, we get some relief from the emotional stuff. I needed it too.**

**So sit back, relax, and (hopefully) have some fun.**

* * *

Chapter 36 - Us Little Kids

BPOV

We woke up too early the next day. I was not pleased.

"Bellarina... Bellarinia, wake up sister."

I did not open my eyes but I could feel Emmett hovering over me as he actually used a soft voice to try and coax me out of my sleep.

I groaned and turned my face into my pillow. I heard many laughs break out to the right of me, but I wasn't amused by it, I was annoyed.

"Sister it's time to get up for tour! If you don't get up you are getting left behind..." His voice was a little louder now, more excited even.

A flash of something like happiness flew threw me at the mention of tour. I knew I should want to get up and partake in it... I was just still too asleep to care though. The more minutes I could squeeze out of this game the better. This was a game I knew I was going to loose but was not ready to give up on. At least until he pulled out the big guns.

"Ok Bellarina. If you do not get your sleepy little butt up in the next 30 seconds I am going to pin you down and kiss you right here, right now, screw Delaware. Edward's approved it too, so you better make your decision quickly. Wake or kiss." He was laughing now, as were all the others, as I laid there and hated life for a few moments.

About 23 seconds later I finally sat up and glared at my big brother that I did not want to kiss now or ever.

As I glared at him his big goofy grin broke out and he reached out to ruffle my already messy hair with his hand.

"There's my sister! Ready to hit the open road?!"

I slapped his hand away from my head and said, "Don't touch me," then rolled off the couch and looked around miserably.

Everyone else was in the kitchen doing various breakfast things like eating toast, or drinking milk, or laughing at me.

"I told you it was unpleasant." My Edward crookedly grinned at Emmett and then winked at me as he took a bite of toast.

"I really didn't think it would be that bad. Will she ever like me again?" Emmett wore a small smile as he asked the question and I tried to smile back at him to comfort him. I tried to let him know I would probably like him again when the sun was up and it was appropriate to be awake, but putting in the effort to smile just made my face muscles upset so I gave up and let him worry.

"She'll come around eventually. The first time I had to wake up Sleeping Beauty she told me I was 'the worst friend she'd ever had' but that's clearly not true." Rose smiled smugly and brushed the whole thing off with a wave of her hand.

"Well I'm glad I warned her and didn't go straight in for the kiss! I could have lost an eye!" Emmett half laughed.

"Or worse..." Jasper mused, making the others laugh harder.

I was standing in the center of all of their attention and their laughs were waking me bit by bit but I was still wishing for sleep more than anything.

Well, almost anything. I padded over to Edward who was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter and leaned into him as I let my head fall into his chest.

"I do not want to be awake." I whined at him, taking in his sweet scent as he wrapped his arms around me.

I felt the chuckle shake his body and then he softly said, "I know but this is the tour life, my love."

Then I smelt something wonderful and warm and I opened my eyes to see him lifting his piece of toast up to my mouth to share with me.

I opened my mouth and he gave me a bite, which actually helped brighten my attitude. I looked up at him and mumbled, "thank you," through my food, keeping my mouth as shut as possible as I spoke.

He looked absolutely perfect smiling back at me, even though it was some God-awful time in the morning and I knew he hadn't done anything but roll off of the couch where he had been next to me. It almost didn't seem fair to look at him. Especially since I knew what I probably looked like with my curly hair in sleep disarray all around my groggy face.

He brought his hand up to my mouth, wiping away the bits of crumb the toast left there. He leaned down and replaced his thumbs with his lips when he had it all cleared and I smiled under him.

"I don't care what they say," he whispered to me when he pulled away, "I love you in the morning as much as any other time of the day and I cannot wait to wake up next to this everyday."

He chuckled and I smiled widely, now having swallowed my bite of toast.

"Yes, but you still let Emmett take the heat this morning, I see." I gave him an accusing look and he just laughed coolly and continued to speak softy, privately to me.

"Well my Bella, when the time comes for us to wake up next to each other every day I will be free to use more... pleasant methods of waking you. I don't think you would be very angry with me after that. No matter what time it is."

The smoldering in his eyes did it. I was fully awake now! Heck, I was ready to grab him and sprint from the group and go practice these "pleasant" methods right now. Where do we go? Can't they all just get the hint and leave?

But of course Edward is a tease so he just leaned away from me and bit off more of his toast, his emeralds smoldering at me the whole time. Tempting me with what was to come.

He held his breakfast out to me one more time and I angrily took a bite but smiled at him when he just laughed and shook his head at me.

We didn't have much to pack up since we hadn't planned on staying at Mike's when we left for the show the night before. The plan now was to stop by the apartment and pack our bags into the jeep then head off to Phoenix where the first show was. That's part of the reason we had to get up so early, we had an extra stop to make now that we weren't starting from our apartment.

About 20 minutes later the kitchen was cleaned up and it was the inevitable time of departure. The excitement of tour was setting in as we headed towards the door. This was something I've always thought I would enjoy doing. I was about to be traveling across the country and listening to live music almost every night! Waking up too early seemed like something I could bear for a little while once that thought set in.

We had all been completely ready to go as we walked towards the door. Literally walk-out-the-door-drive-away ready, but suddenly we weren't.

Turning to say goodbye to Angela, Jess, Mike and Tyler was like hitting a wall.

We were suddenly faced with four very solemn faces. Four faces that we had loved and laughed with many times, and that had reassured us and connected to us. Four real people that were in a sense being left behind.

"Have fun on tour guys," Jess said quietly as she reached out to Alice for a hug. Her eyes were liquidy and her voice was shaky.

Many more things of that nature were uttered between us as we all made the rounds and said our goodbyes individually.

"Tell your boyfriend in Phoenix I said hi," Tyler laughed as he hugged me. "Or better yet just have Edward tell him hi for me. I'm sure he'll make sure to get the message across."

We both laughed at the old joke and Edward just scoffed through a smile during his hug with Jess.

After most of the hugging was over everyone separated except for 2 of us. Mike and Emmett were still clinging to each other for a few extra seconds.

When Mike pulled away Emmett patted him on the back and stepped back into our group.

"I'm coming back, Mikey, remember? We'll still hang out." Emmett reminded Mike in a happy voice.

"I know, it's the fact that the band won't be back, the group won't be back." Mike said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, you guys became like extended family to us." Angela said with a smile. "The four of us have known each other our whole lives and we've never kept a group of friends around us like this."

"You have to know how cool it was for you to let us into your little world like you did." Tyler said with a smile. It was full of so many things. Pride, sadness, gratefulness, goodbye.

"No way, you guys let us into your venue and your scene. We owe you!" Emmett said with a point towards them.

"That's true," Tyler nodded with confidence."But that's not like what you guys have here. I can't explain it. I can only thank you for letting us be a part of you." He gestured at all of us standing in a broken line in front of them and I realized what they were saying. They were the only ones to break the barrier and become attached to whatever it was we had. Our "world". If we were family they were indeed extended family, the people who accepted us for who we were and fit in with the life we formed around ourselves.

We walked out with promises of keeping in touch and visits and such. I knew that driving away from them would not be the hardest thing in our future, but it didn't stop the small pain that did build up.

Alice waved goodbye to the second part of our LA lives that we left behind and the jeep roared down the road towards the apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leaving the apartment wasn't very sad at all because we were all coming back to get our stuff after spending some time in Forks after the tour. It wasn't a goodbye so much as it was a "see ya later." That I could handle.

Edward and I were the first to make it down to the parking garage because I packed considerably less than Alice and Rose. We threw our longboards into the back and then leaned against the side of the jeep to wait for the others. Edward was right next to me on my left side and I grabbed his hand then let some of the tiredness take me over as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Rose and Emmett are engaged." He broke the small silence with that surprising sentence and my head and eyes snapped up and open.

"Come again?" I asked in disbelief, pretty sure he was just trying to keep me from becoming too sleepy.

"Rosalie and Emmett are engaged." He looked at me and smiled when he said it this time, and I knew it was true. I would be able to tell if he was playing around.

"How come I didn't know?" I asked while more confusion clouded my face.

"Rose only told Jasper and I last night. She doesn't want the group to know yet."

"But you are telling me anyway?" I asked suspiciously, not sure why they would keep such good news from all of us.

"Alright, she doesn't want Alice to know yet." He said with a humorous smile.

"Oh. That makes more sense actually. It would ruin the tour." I nodded and understood. Alice is going to snap into wedding mode the second she hears this news.

Then I thought about it for a good second, after the shock of him just blurting it out wore off. They were engaged. To be married. Rose and Emmett.

"Wow. That was quick." I said out loud suddenly as my thoughts caught up with me.

"Yes. But it's right, don't you think? For them to be together." Edward looked at me curiously but there was something deeper in his look that I didn't quite get. It was something that made me feel bad though. What is it?

"Of course I think it's right. Look at them! Who else could handle Tough as Nails Barbie or Doesn't Have a Filter Emmett?" I made him laugh lightly at my exaggerations of them and it made me feel a little better. "I just didn't expect it this soon I guess. Someday, sure. But not this soon." I shrugged and went back to leaning against the jeep.

His right hand was in my left and as I closed my eyes for the second time I felt him move his hand in mine just slightly. His thumb started rubbing small gentle circles on the top of my ring finger. The one I would wear an engagement ring on, someday. I'm not sure if he was aware he was doing it or not. There are always little things he does like this. With Edward they can either be very intentional devises he uses to provoke thoughts in me, or just small gestures his subconscious provides due to his own deep thoughts.

"You are happy for them though." He stated it because he knew I was. How could I not be? But he seemed to need confirmation from me for some reason.

As I turned to face him he remained looking straight ahead with no emotion on his face. It was as if he was scared to let anything show in fear of it showing too much.

"Edward, how could I not be happy for them? Rose is one of my very best friends and Emmett is my big brother." I was speaking softly, all the while letting most of my mind wander around and try to figure out what was wrong with him.

Then I got it. Just as he could always read every emotion in my face I could always read the lack of emotion in his.

I smiled to myself and leaned in closer to him. I reached up and turned his stone face to mine, begging with my eyes for him to crack a smile before I spoke. I got more than I begged for and he leaned in and kissed me softly, smiling smally just before our lips touched.

He went to lean away but I grabbed his face with both of my hands and held him inches away from me.

"You are ridiculous, do you know that?" I asked with a smile of my own.

His smile faded and the stone man was back. "That's not a very appropriate thing to say to someone who has just kissed you, love."

I giggled softly and then continued, keeping his face close to mine.

"Edward I love that Rosalie and Emmett are getting married, I just didn't expect you to blurt it out to me in the middle of the parking garage." I paused and a little bit of life seeped back into his eyes as he listened and smiled again.

"But even if I did not love the idea of them getting married, it would not effect how I feel about our relationship." I looked at him sternly then, making sure he understood what I was saying. More of the bright green that I loved took over the dullness that he had placed in front of it.

"I clearly don't know what goes on in the others' relationships privately or intimately so I wasn't aware that Rose and Em were ready to make this commitment. I knew that they would make it someday, sure, but how was I to know that the man who invented Naked Five O'Clock just a few days ago would be ready to pop the question?"

We both laughed now and he brought his own hands up and wrapped them around mine that were still on his face. His features waere back to normal and my Edward was smiling back at me, finally understanding where I was going with this.

"The one thing I do know is what goes on_ here_, between you and I. So you have to promise me that no matter what opinions I have about other people and their relationships or decisions you will not let it infect your mind with doubts about things we discuss. For us. Do you understand?"

He was smirking at my commanding tone now, but he nodded his head like a good boy and I rewarded him with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I did not doubt you, or anything you have every said to me. Just your reaction to the threat of what normal people should feel like." He smirked again as he brought up my old fear of not being normal when it came to our feelings and I threw him a play full glare.

"Yeah, I got over that normal crap a while ago. I'd rather be crazy with you than normal with a thousand other guys."

He laughed freely then and I loved it. Edward is a very happy person normally but it's not too often he laughs with such abandon. It was like winning a prize every time I was the one that got it out of him. It was his purest form of joy.

"Well I am crazy for _you_ my Bella, so normal is out the window."

He kissed me again and came around to the front of me as he pressed me against the jeep this time, deepening the kiss with every second that passed. He brought one hand up to tangle in my hair and the other to my side where he moved it up and down very slowly, teasingly. My hands actually left their usual spot in his wild hair and drifted down to his sides, gliding under the hem of his shirt to his smooth skin. He moaned into my mouth at the sensation of my hands on him, no fabric between the two, and I smiled under his lips.

Edward felt me smile and I knew he was instantly determined not to "loose". He moved his mouth from mine but never took it from my skin as he worked his way down my jaw and to my neck. My fingers dug into his sides at the sensation and I felt his mouth twist up in a smile against my throat in small victory at my reaction. But that wasn't enough for him, which was just fine with me.

More. More. More. That all I could think when he did this to me now.

He moved in conflicting directions then, his hand going down under my shirt to the flesh on my side, and his mouth up, finding it's way to the space just below my ear. That was it. Amazingly he had never hit that spot before in our hours and hours of this, almost like he was saving it for the most opportune moment.

"Edward..." I breathed out, barely audible, entirely pleased with what he was doing.

He kept his hands where they were but lifted his mouth off of my skin long enough for one victorious chuckle.

I missed the connection to him so I twisted my head down to press his lips against mine. I could feel the smug smile remaining there, reveling in the effect he had on me. I worked with the movement of my mouth to rid him of it but he was barely responding, not through taunting me with his stubborn smile.

I got a tad bit annoyed then.

"I'm glad you're so pleased with yourself Edward Cullen, but you should really be kissing me when I want you to," I said it breathlessly against his lips but he just chuckled at me, coaxing me to try harder.

I scoffed inwardly then and did everything I could to get him to kiss me back the way he had been before. I moved my own mouth off his and down to his neck as I trailed my hand very lightly up his side, under his shirt. I felt him tense underneath me then, and his hand in my hair tightened it's grip as he took in a sharp breath. It was my turn to let him feel my smile.

"Touche," he said softly as he relaxed and then pulled my head up level with his to crash his lips on mine, attacking me with passion.

I was pleased with myself, I'm not going to lie. I was extremely pleased I could get him to react in that way. I never would have imagined I could, ever. I would have imagined someone like Rose being able to do that to someone like Edward. They were on the same level. But me? This was a feat to be proud of. Alice was in that league too, I thought. All of them. God knows what Alice's little pout alone can do...

I pulled away suddenly as a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, so we have to keep the engagement a secret from Alice? That doesn't seem safe." I looked at him as I wrinkled my nose in worry and stared at his surprised expression.

He panted lightly for a few seconds and just stared at me with wide, swimming, irresistible, surprised eyes.

"I was just kissing you... like _that_, and you are thinking about Alice?" All signs of his former victory fled his face as he stared at me in question, still only inches from me.

I couldn't help but laugh at his cute reaction to my distraction from him. I brought up one of my hands to my mouth in an attempt to hide the laugh even though it didn't help because he was still staring at me, still pinning me to the jeep even.

"No, I wasn't thinking of Alice. I..." I lost myself to a fit of giggles again as his face twisted into annoyance. I noted that he did not move back from me even an inch though. "I'm sorry. It was just something that popped into my mind."

"During _that_?" He asked again with a shocked tone and a short breath.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I shrugged and smiled innocently. His body went limp against mine in defeat, no longer pinning me against the jeep.

Well we can't have that!

"Not the whole time though! I'm sorry Edward, I'm not sure how it happened, really. The thought just hit me suddenly. The rest of the time I was thinking about... well I guess I wasn't really thinking because I never really can think when you are that close to me." I grabbed his hand and entwined us together after I spilled the truth out to him, trying really hard not to laugh again at his defeated demeanor.

He sighed and smiled at me, believing me and apparently deeming my answer forgiveness wothy.

"I know the feeling." He leaned into me slowly, and I was losing the ability to breath and think just as slowly as he moved until he got within inches of me again.

Then the smoldering was back on. I was almost surprised with the speed it swept back over him as he attacked me again, against the jeep.

"What are you thinking now?" He asked a few minutes later with an unusually deep, husky voice as his lips continued to move against my own.

"Nothing." I said quickly so as not to waste time speaking.

He chuckled and continued kissing me in a very passionate manner, his hands wandering up and down my sides again.

Far too soon the elevator on the other side of the parking garage dinged loudly, giving us fair warning of our privacy being interrupted.

I groaned as he pulled away and a smirk danced across his face. At least he was pleased with himself again. He leaned in once more a pecked me on the lips before whispering, "And yes, we do need to keep the engagement a secret from Alice."

I nodded that I understood and soon Alice herself was bouncing over to us, singing and dancing the whole time.

Within minutes we were piled in the jeep with Emmett yelling, "TOUR ROAD TRIP! NEW YORK AND OTHER VARIOUS STOPS ON THE WAY, OR BUST!" then laughing at himself wildly as we pulled out into the streets of Hollywood and on to our first destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first few shows went well. We made to through Phoenix the first night only to find out that the show had been cancelled, the venue shut down.

"Sorry guys," the promoter of the show had said over the phone after we arrived to the vacant venue and called him in question. "I guess we forgot to call you."

We had a good laugh about it and headed over to my parent's house early. It was nice that we were going to be able to stay there for a night. My mom was thrilled at least.

"All my kids are back! I love it!" She beamed as we walked through our front door and announced our arrival.

"Yeah, the Jonas Brothers got cancelled on," Rosalie teased as she nodded towards the boys then hugged my mother first.

The boys scoffed and the rest of us laughed as Charlie came out to say hi to everyone as well. I notice Edward pull Charlie into him for a moment after they shook hands in greeting and say something quitely to him as the others conversed with my mother. I watched Charlie nod back at him and then a smile spread across both of their faces as they broke apart.

I was going to question Edward as he turned back to me but I was interrupeted by, "Where's the food mom?!"

I turned my attention to Emmett as smiled and suddenly started pulling my mother behind him into the kitchen.

We decided to order pizza and we sat around the dining room with my parents just laughing and talking for most of the night until we dispersed and the boys went to watch a game in the living room while we helped my mom clean up in the kitchen.

It was an all around peaceful night, and we were off again at a decent time the next mornin and headed off to New Mexico. Roswell, the destination of the next show, was about 9 hours away from Phoenix. It wasn't a very long trip so we entertained ourselves with light things like sing a longs and games. Eventually the music got turned down and we settled into a nice game of "Would You Rather."

"Would you rather have a centaur as a pet or a dragon?"

I smiled at Jasper's question and thought about it really hard for the minute we were allotted to think.

The alarm went off on Rose's phone after a considerable amount of silence over took the car and Jasper said, "Ok thinking time is up. Rose, you're first this time."

" A centaur for sure. They are half man." She smiled perfectly and everyone nodded at her answer, understanding her "half man" reasoning..

"Edward."

"Centaur. They are supposed to be very intelligent, aren't they?" Jasper and I both nodded and he smiled. "That would be helpful in a pet."

"Alice?" Jasper turned to her and smiled.

"Hmm. I still don't know. Can you come back to me?"

He nodded and moved on. "Emmett?"

"Centaur of course! They are fighters and I like that. Imagine wrestling something that has arms, legs, and hooves. You beat that and you are pretty f'kin awesome!!"

"Cussin' Day!" we all cheered after his sentence. It really ment nothing to us, no one but Emmett would continue to use his faux cuss, but it had become habit for all of us to cheer about it after Emmettt started it that first night on the beach and it actually became amusing.

"That leaves Bella."

"Dragon, clearly. They fly and are more pet like." I shrugged and Jasper nodded at me.

"Same for me, dragon." he said confidentially. "Alice we need your answer now."

"No way! You guys are crazy! You can't choose dragon!" Emmett suddenly yelled from the driver's seat as Alice was about to speak.

"Oh because centaur is so very logical," I mocked from the back of the car.

"It's better than dragon!"

"No way Em. If you start out with a baby dragon you have something cute and little to take care of, like a puppy." I smiled at that thought and Edward looked at me with a smile. He looked like half of him thought I was cute for my answer and the other half was calculating just how crazy I was.

"You can get a baby centaur." Rosalie said suddenly, defending Emmett since it was her choice too.

"Yeah, but that's going to suck!" I said loudly. "That's not like having a pet, that's like having a baby. No way." I folded my arms and shook my head. Baby dragon would be so much cuter, hands down.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the middle of the jeep and her little head was turning back and forth between the other 5 of us as we debated. She seemed to be taking every point we made into consideration for her own decision.

"A baby? It has horse legs." Edward informed me with amusement and doubt. "I'm not sure if you had some odd reproduction lessons when you were young, but a baby centaur would most likely not be much like baby human."

"It doesn't matter what you say Bellarina, it's still better than a dragon." Emmett shook his head and kept his eyes on the road.

"Not a baby dragon Emmett. What's the problem with raising a baby dragon?" I asked the group.

"When it grows up IT WILL EAT YOU!" Emmett boomed out half laughing. "There's your problem right there!"

The whole car was laughing now, but not done debating.

"Not if you raise it correctly." Jasper defended sternly when the laughter quickly died down.

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen _The Lion King_?" I added from the back. "If you raise it right, it will be on your side. Hence, no eating." I smiled happily at my excellent point.

"Oh right, the cartoon character's life decisions are excellent things to measure your own decisions against." Rose said sarcastically.

"Rose, we are speaking of owning a dragon." Jasper spoke to her like he was communicating with a small child. "I'm pretty sure in this conversation the catoon characters are just as valid as the mythical creatures we are arguing over."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but most of us agreed that was a valid statement.

"Centaurs are part human, you can reason with them, you can talk with them." Edward voiced suddenly. "The dragon is all monster, it could loose control and hurt you."

"Not if it grew to love you enough." I looked at him in the eye when I said it. "If it loved you enough it would resist it's natural instincts for you." It was silent for a second as he smiled at me sweetly, probably at what he considered my naivety.

The serene moment was broken by Emmett making a very loud gagging sound.

"_Not if it grew to love you enough_," he mocked me in an extremely high pitched tone and then scoffed. "This isn't a freaking romantic fantasy here sister, it's a dragon! It acts on instinct. If it wants to eat it will eat. What it wants when it wants, no matter what."

"No Emmett, that just sounds like you," Jasper injected suddenly with a snicker.

I laughed from the back seat at Jasper's retort and Emmett just reached behind him to punch his brother in the leg, but Jasper dodged it.

"Both of them pose risks, actually." Jasper said calmly after the fist stopped swinging. "With a centaur you risk resentment and hostility at being in captivity." Emmett grunted in response and Rose nodded once.

"That's true." Edward agreed. "It won't eat you though."

He poked me in the side to tease me further and I grabbed his finger to stop it from poking me again. He just spread his hand out to take mine in his and I smiled despite him diapproving of my pet dragon.

Jasper continued his argument now that we had them agreeing with one of our anti-centaur points.

"Even though it may not eat you it could still do some damage."

"That's what she said!" Emmett laughed out suddenly from the front of the jeep.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said as she smacked his arm.

We were consumed in laughter at his sudden joke but calmed down after a minute, shaking our heads at Emmett's mind.

We entered New Mexico then and the welcome sign at the state line said: "New Mexico: Welcome to the Land of Enchantment"

"_The land of enchantment_? I pretty much still just see rocks." Rosalie said as she looked around dramatically at the desert that continued to surround us, just like all of Arizona.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem correct." Edward added with a chuckle as we all continued to stare at the almost bare land around us.

"Well if my dragon was frollicing around the desert you would all be more enchanted, I'll tell you that!" I said as I turned my voice towards Emmett, not letting it go.

"Oh yeah, and lets see how enchanted you are when my centaur army shoots down your dragon for flying over the countryside and burning down the entire village!" He yelled back.

"You guys that's ridiculous." Jasper cut in calmly."Centaurs would never form an army, nor would they shoot down a dragon that wasn't threatening them directly."

I ignored him to keep yelling at the front of the car towards my big dumb anti-dragon brother.

"That will be a lot better than when your own centaurs turn on you and perform mutiny!"

"That's pirates," Rosalie corrected me with a tone I didn't appreciate.

"I'm pretty sure mutiny stands for any organized group that turns on it's leader." Jasper corrected again and was ignored, again.

"What happens when your big dumb dragon swings it's big dumb tail and takes you out with one of it's spikes?" Emmett asked smugly.

"Then I intervene and avenge her honour!" Edward said proudly from beside me.

"You can't kill my dragon!" I said sternly as I swatted his arm.

"But he killed you first!" Edward said defensively.

"Oh no, that's just the evil centaurs brainwashing you into thinking you need to kill the dragon!" I pointed my finger accusingly at him and his eyes widened.

"What?" Edward laughed and scoffed at me.

At the same time Rosalie yelled, "That's right! Our side has magical powers! Not only are they hott, they are powerful!"

"Centaurs don't have magical powers exactly-" Jasper tried to explain but got cut off by an angry Emmett.

"You think the centaurs are hott?!" He turned a glare to Rosalie.

"Well yeah. Half man, half beast. Who wouldn't go for it?" She smirked, I cringed, and Alice squealed, "Ewe!"

"Would you leave me for a centaur?" Emmett demanded suddenly with a frown.

"I don't know I haven't met any yet." She smirked and teased him.

"That's it, the centaurs are going down right after the dragons!" Emmett yelled as he slapped the steering wheel.

"Oh no you don't! What if I loved him? Would you take that away from me?" Rosalie asked loudly with a raised eyebrow at her, I guess, finance.

"I'll fight for what's mine!" Emmett boomed back.

"See! It's a boy thing!" I intervened. "They don't care what you love, they will kill it to feel better about themselves!" I looked accusingly at Edward and he held his hands up defensively.

"IT KILLED YOU BELLA! Of course I have to do something about that!"

"YEAH! A stupid horse man can't please you like I can Rosie! If I get rid of them all then I can protect you!"

"NO!" I shouted at Edward.

"No!" Rosalie echoed me to Emmett.

"You guys, I'm fairly sure neither of you could kill either a dragon or a centaur yourself anyway. They are both very strong creatures..."

Jasper's cool voice was cut off by Rose, Edward and I saying, "Shut up Jasper!" in unison and Emmett throwing a water bottle at him.

It was silent after that for a moment, all of us brooding over our mythical loves or foes, depending on which sex you were.

Jasper broke the silence.

"Alice, you never got to answer. You have clearly heard agruments from either side... though I'm not clear exactly what those sides are at the moment..." We all looked around nonchalantly with arms still folded and chins still raised as we continued our silence and ignored Jasper's words about us. "So what will it be for you? Centaur or dragon?"

She was silent for another moment and then she simply asked, "Do dragons only come in green, or could I get a red one?"

We all lost it then, the tension over our mythical creature fight was gone. Of course Alice would base her answer on color preference and nothing else. Of course.

We got to a tiny town outside right of Roswell and decided to stay there for the night. Rosalie's parents had decided to pitch in for some motels along the way, to keep their daughter from sleeping on the side of the road in a jeep. Originally the boys weren't too pleased with the generosity. They said it took away from the "tour essence". We came to a compromise by promising we would only stay in cheap motels, nothing fancy, and we would only get one room to cram in, therefore keeping some of the "roughing it" ambiance they were so concerned about.

We pulled in to a little motel called the Super 3 1/2 or something like that, and Emmett and Rosalie decided to go in and pay for a room by themselves so as not to parade around the fact that there were 6 of us.

They came back out a few minutes later, both of them looking annoyed.

"The broad in the lobby didn't believe there was only 2 of us." Emmett said as he got back in the driver's seat.

"She saw the jeep." Rose explained to us. "We told her you were all on your own for the night, deciding amongst yourselves what to do and that we had already decided to get a room for us, but she wasn't having it."

"Why does it matter to her anyway?" Alice asked sounding annoyed.

"At least there are more places to stay," Edward said as he pointed across the street and down a little. "Right there, there's the Crash Inn." He chuckled a bit as we drove over to the motel and marveled at it's cheesiness.

It was full blown cliche Roswell with it's name alluding to the UFO crash incident and signs in the window of the office that said "Come crash with us" and "Aliens Welcome".

"I bet we can't get in this one either." I said with a huff.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"I bet the lady from the other motel has already called the front desk of this one and has warned them about the 6 hustlers in the big red jeep." I laughed a little but I wasn't entirely joking.

Edward, Rose and I decided to go in this time. That way it made more sense for us to need a room with 2 beds and a roll away, and also because Emmett had apparently gotten a bit worked up with the last woman when he was denied a room.

We walked into the lobby and there was only one girl at the front desk, she looked about our age. She was on the phone.

"Ok. Thank you Mrs. Cope...Mmmhmm. Thank you..." she hung up the phone abrubtly and looked at us with a smirk.

"No way." I said as she looked at the 3 of us.

"What?" Edward asked innocently, confused.

"That was her, wasn't it? The lady from across the street?" Rose asked the girl behind the desk and she just shook her head.

"I knew it!" I turned to Edward and smiled in satisfaction. "You small towners are so predictable." I smirked at him and he looked like he was going to argue but then he deflated.

"I suppose this would happen in Forks, too." He shook his head to himself.

"So what happens now?" Rosalie asked the girl, Samantha is what her name tag said.

"Well I don't really care what Mrs. Cope says, everyone knows she's a little..." She held her pointer finger up to her head and twirled it around in the classic "crazy" motion. "Not to mention paranoid. The 3 of you can do whatever you want. If there are more of you then I don't need to know about it. Just know that if the owners come by tonight and find out there are more of you in that room than there should be you could get kicked out. They aren't expected to come by tonight though." She smiled sweetly at us and we all kind of looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Rosalie said and she handed the credit card to Samantha to purchase our 3 person room.

We got all of our bags into our tiny room and claimed our beds. Alice and Jazz were on the roll away since Alice was so tiny and it was the smallest bed.

"So if the owners come by we get thrown out?" She asked nervously as she sat cross legged on the bed and clutched onto a pillow.

"Yeah but she said they weren't supposed to come by tonight, right?" Emmett replied and asked the 3 of us that had gone in.

"That's right." Rosalie said. "Even if they do, what's the worst that could happen? We get kicked out of the alien hotel and have to sleep on the Jonas Brother's tour bus?"

Alice joined Rose and I in laughter, though hers sounded nervous, and the boys just rolled their eyes at Rose's annoying nick name for them.

"What if that woman at the other motel calls the owners and warns them about us?" Alice looked around the room at each of us as she asked the question. "What do we do?"

Her little face was so worried and I was so surprised that Alice was nervous. She was always so bold. I suppose it was the fact that we were breaking some rules or something.

"Half of us will hide in the bathroom," Emmett laughed quickly, practically disragarding her worry.

Suddenly there was a knock on our door and Alice shrieked loudly then jumped up to a standing position on the bed, still clutching the pillow.

We all just stared at the door, not knowing if we really should hide half of us in the bathroom or not.

"Answer it!" Alice commanded in a whisper as she pushed Emmett's shoulder.

"Um, no! I'm pretty sure they know a girl is in here after your shriek. I don't want them to hear that and then see me asnswer the door!"

Rosalie sighed and then walked over and turned the door knob as all of us stiffened. What was our problem? It's not like we were going to go to jail for over stuffing a motel room.

Rose opened the door slightly then her whole posture relaxed and she let the door swing open, causing Alice to fall to the bed in a sitting positon as if she was going to get in trouble for standing on it.

"Hey guys." Samantha gave a little wave from the other side of the door and we all relaxed instantly.

"What's up?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Well I'm off for the night but I wanted to stop by and let you know I spoke to the owner of the motel. It seems Cope couldn't keep her big mouth shut and she called him. He called the front desk to let me know that if you stopped by here I should give you a room with no trouble at all..." she smiled at us and Alice finally let go of her death grip on the pillow.

"So you have no worries for the night, I just wanted you to know before I left. Also, there's a pool around that building if you want to use it. Goodnight."

We said goodnight and thanked her by yelling over each other as Rosalie shut the door. I heard it click shut and braced myself for what I knew was coming.

"There's a pool!" Emmett's grin was a big as ever as he raised his arms in victory.

It took the boys a while to get their pool time because the cat was almost let out of the bag.

"Rosie come swimming with me please?" Emmett was on his knees in front of Rose, begging her to come to the pool with him and the boys.

"I don't want to Em. I don't even have a bathing suit with me." She smiled apologetically at him.

"Neither do we!" Emmett said, almost happily.

"Right, but unlike you I'm not thrilled by the idea of swimming in my underwear." She gave him an annoyed smirk now and pulled away.

"Rosalie..." He whined, still on the floor.

"Drop it Emmett! Go have fun with your brothers and leave me be with the girls," she sat on the bed in between Alice and I and we all smiled at him.

"You guys aren't any fun! I can't believe you don't like swimming." Emmett looked hurt as he stared at both Rose and I together and then his play full glare set on Rose. "How did you ever get me to propo-"

The whole room tensed at his words. I felt Rose stiffen next to me and I saw Edward stop moiving completely as Jasper threw a pair of socks at Emmett to interrupt his sentence. Emmett's eyes snapped open at his realization of his slip up.

"What did you just say?" Alice demanded in her sweet little voice as all her attention turned to Emmett. "Were you about to say proposed? You proposed to her?!"

She was standing on the bed again, hovering over Emmett who had stood up in the midst of his shock, her bright eyes dancing to the rhythm of the wedding bells already going off in her head.

"Um, no." Emmett said, his face suddenly turning into an unconvincing "are you crazy" look.

"Yes you did." Alice said firmly back.

"No he didn't." Rosalie said quickly with a pointed look at Emmett and then a sincere smile at Alice.

Alice was actually starting to bounce on the bed now slightly, but stopped when she got denial from both of them.

"Uh-huh! Bella you heard what he was going to say, it sounded like 'proposed' didn't it?" She looked at me and my mouth dried up. I'm a horrible liar.

"I wasn't listening, sorry." I shrugged and smiled at Alice who just looked like she would be shooting lasers at me with her eyes if she could.

"Fine. Lie to me Bella, that's just fine." She turned towards the boys. "Edward? Didn't you hear it?"

Edward looked a little off guard for a second but didn't falter. "No Alice, I did not." He smiled the crooked smile at her and she did not seem to think it was as dazzling as it was meant to be.

"Jazzy, you will back me up. Since Deaf and Deafer over here aren't going to help me..." She gestured towards Edward and I who just smirked at each other.

"Nope, I didn't hear it, sorry Alice." He cringed under her glare but smiled smally to try and keep the mood light.

"Honestly Alice, you heard wrong so sit down and stop making a big deal out of nothing." Rosalie was a little stern now, clearly getting nervous by the crazy look in Alice's eye at the mere possibility of a wedding.

"Yeah Alice, it's not a big deal." Emmett said, his eyes going back to their normal size as our little friend sat down in defeat. We were almost out of the clear but Emmett didn't really understand when to stop. "I was going to say 'How did you ever get me to pro...pa...gate you?'"

He smiled widely and Rosalie's eyes closed slowly at his lame cover up. Jasper's head dropped in shame at his brother and Edward mothed "propagate you?" at me with a disbelieving look, making me giggle.

"That doesn't even make sense, man." Jasper said quitely to the floor with a laugh.

"Well I'm Emmett! I don't have to make sense, right?!" He was desperate now, trying to get Alice's little glare off of him and save all of us from turning this into the Wedding Tour of the century.

Alice's eyes darted back and forth from Emmett to Rosalie for a few minutes until she decided to drop it for good. "Whatever," she finally mumbled and then smiled. "I can start planning it in my head without the official word from you guys, so it doesn't really matter if you are lying anyway."

Everyone laughed nervously then and the boys left to swim, glad to leave the cenversation behind them.

"Actually I think I'm going to go." Alice announced after we laid around for a few minutes and found there was absolutley nothing on TV.

She changed quickly, having been the only one of us to actually pack a bathing suit. Actually, she probably packed at least 5 knowing Alice. Then she flitted out the door and I wasted no time turning and confronting Rose.

"So, you are really engaged, huh?"

She looked shocked, on guard again for a brief moment, but then she settled down.

"Did Edward tell you?" She asked knowingly.

I nodded. "He said the only person we can't tell is Alice. For the obvious reasons."

We laughed as I gestured to where she has just been bouncing on the bed minutes ago and Roslie sighed as she shook her head.

"Are you excited?" I asked with my own excitement apparent in my voice.

"Of course! It's surreal almost though, you know? It seems like it happened so fast." She shook her head but kept the smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you Rosalie. Do you have a date set yet?" It was almost weird for me to be asking these questions. Rosalie was the first of my friends to get engaged, I'd never gone through the motions of this conversation before. Luckily they all seemed to come naturally.

"Yes, we are thinking May of next year. That way we have time to get settled into whatever kind of life we will have after tour before we tie the knot."

"That makes sense." I said as I nodded my head. "That so great! We will have an excuse to come to LA next May at least!" I felt my face brighten at that thought. No matter what we would have to return and be together for this event. It was nice to have that reassurance.

"You always have an excuse to visit LA, Bell!" She said sternly as she pointed at herself.

I laughed and nodded my head. "I know Rose, but I have no idea what life is going to be like in Forks after tour either, you know? Eerything is so uncertain for Carlisle and Esme. And for me..." I trailed off as I thought about it. I was still so unclear about what my life was going to become in so many ways.

"Yes, but Edward will be with you so you will be fine."

I looked at Rose and smiled brightly. She had said the magic words. "Yes he will. I still don't believe it most days, actually. I was so sure for so long that I would never have his love, not in the way I desired it."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, that's for sure." She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "It's almost annoying the way he looks at you Bella. It's like that's what he wants to spend the rest of his life doing. Well, at least until he kisses you... then I think his desires change..."

We giggled like girls should after a comment like that and I sighed then it was silent for a moment.

"If he proposed to you what would you say?" She asked me suddenly and seriously.

I looked her straight in the eye and searched for a second before I answered. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because Bella, I don't think you see him or yourself very clearly. You two fell hard and fast for each other, which is dangerous enough as it is. But to make things even more interesting you both denied it for so long and let it build up inside of yourselves until you both nearly exploded from it!"

We laughed then at her accuracy. I really did feel like I was going to explode some days from the extreme amount of emotions I felt for Edward before I was allowed to act on them. It had been torture at times.

"So I was just wondering if he took that step and asked you, like right now, what wold you say? Pretend he just jumped out of the pool, ran over here, flew through the door and popped down on one knee in front of this moldy old bed, still dripping wet and said, 'Isabella Marie Swan, my love! My life! What would I do without you? Please say you'll be my wife for the rest of time!'"

I as laughing very hard because Rose had actually dropped to her knee and took my hand in hers, then proceeded to speak to me in a deep and smoothe voice, nothing like Edward's but rather comedic to be hearing from her mouth.

"Yes! Yes! With all my heart yes!" I bounced up and down on the bed in a fit of laughter, not just at the image of Rosalie propsing to me, but in the joy I felt of the thought of it actually being Edward.

"Really?" she asked seriously as she lowered her head and looked up at me through her brow. "That would be your answer if it was Edward asking right now instead of me?"

"Yes." I said seriously with a nod of my head.

And I knew it was absolutley true. I've clearly known for a long time that I wanted to marry Edward someday, but I'd never thought of what it would be like if he actually asked me, and soon. We always only talked about it happening someday. I guess our comments about it every so often were indeed different from him "asking me properly" as he had once put it.

I knew from the image she painted in my head and the way the thought of that image of him on his knee in front of me made my heart race that I would say yes before he even got the words out.

"Oh that's so exciting Bella! I have no idea when he's going to do it or anything, but I'm still excited for you. It's seriously the best feeling in the entire world!"

We shrieked like girls are supposed to after a conversation like that but we got interrupted when the door to the room opened and Alice came running in.

She paused and took in the scene before her: Rose was still on one knee in front of me, holding my hand and both of us smiling like idiots.

"Ok, what is going on here? Is this like Secret Propsal Day or something?" Alice had her hands behind her back and she looking at us accusingly with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no, Bella and I were just rehearsing what she will say when Edward pops the question." Rose said coolly as she got up and threw me a wink.

"Oh." Alice said with a smile, but I still saw suspicion in her eyes. Suddenly her face brightened though, and she smiled wickedly. "So guess what I found out when I got over to the pool?"

We both looked at her curiously as her smile spread.

We shrieked for the second time that night as she pulled her arms out from behind her back and dopped 3 pairs of boxers at our feet.

"The boys do have Naked Five O'Clock!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down with glee.

"Seriously?" I said as I stared at the small pile of boy clothes in front of me. "In the pool? I didn't know Naked Five could carry over into pool time."

I shook my head and Rose checked the clock. "Technically it's only one, but who would have guessed they like Naked Pool Time?" She lifted up what had to be Emmett's boxers and I laughed at the teddy bear patterned boxers in her hands.

"Did they see you take these?" Rosalie asked with an evil smile.

"Nope," Alice said with a smile of her own.

"Well then. Coming back to the hotel room should be fun for our naked boys, shouldn't it?" Rosalie said with a laugh.

We all burst into giggles then and rolled on the bed at the thought of them walking the halls of the Crash Inn in all their Cullen glory.

"We are such little kids you guys." I giggled as I traied to control my laughing fit.

"I don't know Bella, the mythical creature debate was a little junior hight geek convention-ish, yes. But catching a Cullen in the nude..." She wiggled her eyes suggestively and we burst into girly giggles again then anxiously awaited our boy's reutrn, not sure how they would handle their lack of clothing.

**Yes or no? Hit or miss? I know it's a bit "fluffy" but I wanted to have some fun for a bit. I still need to know my dears :)**

**The end is near, as you all know. I am having a hard time thinking that I'm done with IEWIS Land though. I was originally going to do an epilogue, but now I'm thinking sequel instead. I don't know, I have to think some more. I have to make sure I have another story to tell with these characters. I can't seem to let them go though. Them or the Maroon Hoodie Army or any of you actually :)**

**OH! I got my maroon zip up! YES! I got it on Sunday and I have been proudly sporting it whenever possible. Let me know if you make progress with finding one!**

**Write to me all the lovely things you think and feel! We only have a few more chapters left to do this fun thing where you review and I read it and become happy! haha Seriously, even if I don't respond to something you write I love everything I receive and I try to respond as often as possible.**

**No pin updates on the site, but there should be more in a few days. Keep sending me ideas though! **

**LOVE YOUS!!**


	37. Up Nights

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight world, not I.**

**A/N: Happy Wednesday! I replied to many reviews this morning, but still could not get through them all. If you didn't hear back from me, I'm sorry! Hopefully next time I will be able to give you a reply because I really do read and love everything you guys send my way! Thank you!**

**A few things I would like to address from the reviews:**

**TrulyAGeek asked: "Do dragons come in orange?" haha To answer you, yes. In my enchanted world dragons do come in orange, and of course red for Alice as well as the classic green.  
**

**iread.don'twrite. had a good question that many of you may need the answer too. There's a predicament we are facing as maroon zip up hoodies are seemingly harder to find than we all would like. Pull over hoodies, however, have been much easier to locate. The question is: "Can I pull over my love?" haha That made me laugh and the answer is, of course, yes! It can be the special "pull over" division of the MHA, just for those of you who have issues with the more classic IEWIS zip up style.**

**Also - on the topic of finding the maroon zip up - many of you have asked where I found mine. I got it at a wholesale T-Shirt store that I randomly came across. That is your best bet for finding something plain I think, since they carry every color in bulk. Hopefully that helps!**

**On more thing I should address that I didn't make clear before, sorry - it's my bad - is that the boys have decided to go naked swimming at one in the morning, not the afternoon! They got to the hotel in NM pretty late so they are not frolicking all their Cullen goods around in the middle of the day! haha I know I never made that clear. Naked Five O'Clock also refers to 5am, not 5 in the evening. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I hope, even though it's all still slightly ridiculous, that it makes more sense now :)  
**

**Alright, the rest can wait until the bottom of the chapter.  
**

**On we go... **

* * *

Chapter 37 - Up Nights

_Knock. _

_Knock. _

_Knock._

Our eyes got wide and we started giggling again as the very slow knocking broke our attention from the TV.

"Answer it!" I quickly said to Alice in a whisper.

I'm not sure why I was whispering, it's not like they didn't know we were inside. For some reason my only instinct was to hide though.

"No! I did the dirty work, _you_ answer it!" She whispered back at me with a small push on my shoulder towards the door.

"Um, no thanks! You are the one that has to answer to what you did!"

I was trying to get out of going over to the door, yes. I was not prepared for what was on the other side. Knowing them, they just tromped right back to the room sans clothes. In theory it was a funny and somewhat interesting situation. In practice I was not prepared to meet any "Little" Cullens tonight.

"What's wrong Bella? Still afraid of the pretzel I see." Alice snickered at me quietly.

"What the hell is the pretzel?" Rosalie cut in then, not whispering at all, looking at me like she already figured out _exactly_ what the pretzel is.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The knocking was faster this time, a bit more urgent.

"Go!" I whisper yelled at Alice.

"NO! You have to face your fears Bella. Take the pretzel by the horns!" She threw herself into a fit of giggles at her twisted little made up saying and rolled over on her back kicking her little feet in the air with glee.

"Why '_the pretzel_'?" Rosalie asked me over the flailing Alice in between us. "Wait, is there something wrong with it?" She gasped and looked truly concerned.

"Oh my God! No! I mean, I don't think so...I don't know!" I was already fire truck red and I could feel the blood burning in my cheeks as I threw my face into my hands.

Alice now had pillow over her face, trying to muffle her laughter.

"Well if you are going to nickname it 'the pretzel' it suggests that there might be some... issues," Rose informed me. She let one side of her mouth droop down and made an "oops" kind of face as she looked at me sadly.

"Alice nicknamed it... on accident...she didn't mean to... her grandmother!" I was trying to spill out information to explain the nickname but I was trying to talk between my own fit of laughter now, joining in with Alice. It wasn't helping Rosalie to understand at all.

"Alice's grandmother nicknamed it?" Rosalie was more confused then ever as both Alice and I shrieked out, "No!" and then fell into even more laughter.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

It was a command now.

"We know you are in there ladies!" Emmett's voice came from behind the door and shut us up.

"And we know what you have." Jasper added with an edge to his voice.

"Well since you two are clearly no help I'm going to go check out this pretzel business myself." Rosalie got off the bed and walked over to the door. Just before she opened it she asked, "Who is it?" in a very sweet and mocking tone.

"Housekeeping!" a very high pitched and fake ethnic voice answered, followed by deep musical and rumbling laughter.

"Sorry, we don't want any," she replied with the sickenly sweet voice from before.

"Rosalie Hale don't make me break down this door! You can't hide in that room forever so you should just let us in now!" Emmett used a deeper voice than usual and pounded on the door with a very loud _BAM_.

"Plus, it's fairly cold out here ladies." My Edward's velvet had some humor mixed in with it and I smiled faintly as the voices on the other side agreed with his statement.

"It's up to you Bella." Rose looked at me and smiled evilly. "Are you really going to keep the boys out in the cold? Or are you ready to face the potato chip?"

"Pretzel!" Alice laughed out, correcting Rosalie.

"Whatever..." Rose said with wave of her hand.

"What about you Alice, are you BFF with Little Jasper yet?" I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, trying to get some of the pressure off of me and my unfamiliarity with, well you know.

"No, for your information we aren't even acquaintances yet. Not that I wouldn't be pleased to meet his... acquaintance..." she giggled some more and I hid my face again. "Little Jasper doesn't scare me though." She said it confidentially enough, but I'm not quite sure I believed her. Something was off in her eyes. "It's not like you and the big scary pretzel at least!" She used a dramatic voice and lifted her arms up like you do when you are telling a little kid a monster story when she said "big scary pretzel".

"The Pretzel and _Little _Jasper." Rosalie said, shaking her head sadly. "I am certainly glad you two don't get to nickname my family jewels. Talk about getting a complex..." She shook her head at us then turned to the door. "Ok boys, tuck 'em in, you've been granted entrance."

She pulled the door open slightly to ease them in, but suddenly everything exploded at once.

The door flew open and Emmett ran in, grabbed Rose by the waist, and flung her over to the bed with a big yell.

"Waaaaaaaa!" I screamed and ran.

Well, I made any loud noise that escaped my mouth when it first opened and jumped out of the way, rolling over the roll away bed and pushing my self up against the mirrored doors of the small closet.

Alice squealed one loud "EEE!" and rolled the same direction that I did, then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

We had to roll over the beds because the only way to cram the roll away in the tiny room was to put it at the foot of the other two beds, blocking the walk way to the bathroom, closet, and the little counter that sat in between the two. It wasn't that inconvenient to have to cross the beds to get to this corner of the room. At least it wasn't until we were trying to escape a possibly naked charging Emmett.

Everything calmed down almost as quickly as it had exploded and I took a second to look around the room and take inventory of the situation.

Rose was still laughing slightly, pinned underneath Emmett on the hotel bed we had just been laying on. I was still pushed up against the closet doors, panting slightly from my swift escape from the bed. Alice was poking her head out of the bathroom, still clutching the pillow and peering out into the room. I knew she was more nervous about naked Cullens than she let on.

I finally got a good look at the boys then. Emmett was straddling Rose on the bed, Jasper was hunched over by the still open door laughing to himself, and Edward was standing casually at the other end of the roll away bed, smirking at me amusedly.

All three of them were wearing tiny towels like loin clothes around their pelvic regions. They were the little white towels that even the cheapest hotels provide. It was covering _enough _of them, but not much. They had been crafty and tied two together so each of them had one small towel in front, and one in back.

My face flooded redder than ever before when I realized exactly how much Cullen was exposed in this room. No "Little Cullens" were present, exactly, but there was a lot of leg and torso action going on.

I looked down at the floor and fixed my gaze on a very old looking brown stain, only looking back up when I heard movement.

Emmett finally rolled off of Rosalie and stood up next to the bed, putting his hands proudly on his hips.

"So who wants some Emmett first?" He winked around the room and we all laughed lightly, me and Alice nervously, and Rosalie scoffed as she sat up on the bed.

"I've had my share for the night, thank you." She smiled at him and he gave her an extra special wink, making her smile extra special back. It was almost cute until I re-registered the ratio of Emmett to towel.

"Alright then, that just leaves the 2 ladies in the corner!" He pointed at the corner the bathroom and the closet created, the one Alice and I had fled to.

In an instant he very gracefully jumped up on the bed and ran over it, then jumped off right in front of us.

Alice screamed and then slammed the bathroom door shut again, her shrill laugh echoed inside as I ran over to the door, but tripped and got there too late. She had already shut it in my face and I was leaning on it helplessly.

"Bellarina! Come hug you brother! Or kiss if you like my new outfit that much." He took 2 big steps towards me and held out his arms, scooping me up easily against his bare body.

"Edward!" I screamed to him for help out of habit, forgetting that he was wearing the exact same "outfit" as Emmett.

I was laughing incredibly hard as I heard the others break out in their own laughs around me. I even heard the door behind me open and then Alice's quick little movements take her to the other side of the room, to safety as I consumed all of Emmett's attention.

Finally I saw Edward's face appear behind the small section of Emmett's shoulder that I could actually see over.

"Bella, close your eyes." He said softly to me. His green eyes were dancing with amusement and I was captivated for one small moment, just by them alone.

"Huh?" I asked in a daze, suddenly remembering if I tilted my head down I could get a different view of him.

"Close your eyes, love. There's only one way to bring down the bear." He tilted his head towards Emmett and smirked at me right before I closed my eyes, trusting Edward knew what he was doing.

Emmett yelled, "What the crap?!" right before dropping me instantly.

I kept my eyes shut and prepared myself for the ground, knowing that even if I landed on my feet my balance issues would bring me tumbling down anyway. In the darkness of my shut eyes I could hear the others laughter break out even louder as I was dropped and Edward took whatever action was necessary for Emmett to permit my release.

Edward's arms caught me just as my senses caught his lovely scent and his equally as lovely laugh. I curled my arms around his bare torso out of habit then froze when I remembered the small bit of cloth that was separating me from...I sighed inwardly at Alice infecting my thoughts... the pretzel.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked quickly as I withdrew my arms from around him.

"Yes, it's safe now." He chuckled at me, backing away as he sensed my obvious discomfort.

I opened my eyes and choked out a laugh when I took in the sight before me.

There was Emmett to my left glaring at Edward and holding the ice bucket that had been sitting on the small counter outside of the bathroom up to...um... "Little Emmett."

The towels/loin cloth he had been barely wearing before were on the ground and I figured out what Edward had to do to get me free.

"Well, there goes any hope of chilled drinks tonight," Jasper said with a smirk at he glanced down at the bucket pushed against Emmett.

"You... de-toweled him?" I asked with amusement as I glanced up at the safest spot for me to look at this moment, Edward's face.

He shrugged and smiled devilishly at me as I quickly looked away before my gaze wandered.

Emmett had his back up against the door to the bathroom to keep anyone from getting any peeks at his backside, but he looked far too comfortable standing there holding the bucket up with only his one hand.

"Rosie, I know you are enjoying the view, but do you mind getting me some clothes?" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at him but grabbed some sweats and a T-Shirt out of his bag and threw them at him.

I noticed Jasper was now leaning against the closed front door, and Alice was sitting on the roll away bed, stealing small glances at him every few seconds.

After Emmett retreated into the bathroom I felt Edwards arm wrap around me as he drew me closer to him. I gulped and felt my face heat up as I felt more and more of his flesh against me. It didn't even matter that _I_ was fully clothed, I could barely handle him fully covered, how I was supposed to get through this if he decided to tease me?

"Bella, you haven't looked at me for more than 3 seconds at a time since I've gotten back." He was speaking lightly in my ear and I shivered slightly.

"Sorry." Is all I could say with a small laugh.

I felt him return the laugh more than I heard it. I shivered again at that sensation.

"Is there something wrong with me, love?" He cooed in my ear.

"No, there's something very naked about you Edward."

Did that even make sense? Probably not. Thinking was out the window at this point. Now I was just concerned about breathing.

"We are going to take a walk... to return the towels," I heard Alice say in the background of my mind.

"We'll be back soon," Emmett said in a tone that sounded like a warning more than a statement. Oh, so he must have changed and come out of the bathroom already. Huh.

"Hey Eddie, you want to throw me your towel so I can return it for you?" I heard Jasper laugh out, it sounded distant like the others but still I knew he was teasing.

"No thanks." Edward said very clearly next to me. "I think it's a bit necessary at the moment." His body shook slightly with laughter and I accidentally let my gaze fall to his chest. It was maybe the second safest place to look since I had seen him shirtless before, but still slightly dangerous since the cloth hung a lot lower than his pants usually did.

"Alright..." Alice's voice sounded farther away now, "Bella, don't be greedy and eat the whole pretzel in one sitting..."

I heard her high pitched giggle ring out in the far away place it came from and right after that Emmett's distant voice boom, "Pretzels?!" until the door shut and there was nothing but silence and Edward's slow breathing hitting my ears.

"Bella are you alright?"

Edward's voice broke the silence and his chuckle followed it.

I smiled and continued to stare at his chest.

"Mmm-hmm," I said as I let a smile creep across my face. It wasn't so bad now that the others were gone...and I was still looking at a "safe zone".

He put his finger under my chin and slowly pulled my head up to meet his gaze. I smiled wider when I realized he was going painfully slow on purpose. It seems Mr. Ego was out to play again and _someone_ wanted their girlfriend to get an eye full of the goods they knew they had.

"What?" He asked as my smile and gaze turned accusing.

"Showoff." I said clearly as I looked into his eyes.

"Why Miss Swan, I have no idea what you are talking about."

The most charming version of the crooked grin took over his face and I felt my knees buckle underneath me as it did. God he was perfect. No, more than perfect. What word describes more than perfect?

Oh right. Edward.

I threw my arms around his neck and attacked him with my mouth with enough force to back him up against the small counter behind him. Apparently the others being gone helped me shed my nervousness considerably.

He pulled away after a moment and laughed.

"Who's showing off now?" He smirked at me and I blushed, suddenly realizing that I'd basically just jumped him while he was wearing next to nothing.

"Sorry." I said as I released him and backed away a little. I let my gaze wander now, no longer afraid of what was before me. "Never mind. I'm not sorry at all." I said with a shake of my head as I took in his perfect torso, legs, arms, neck, face, everything.

He threw his head back and laughed. He was way too comfortable standing in nothing but that towel.

"I'm starting to get the feeling our clothes got stolen for more than just comedic purposes," he said with a sly smile.

"Oh no, Alice did all the stealing!" I defended with a laugh. "Rose and I were not involved until she came back with her findings."

"Oh really?" He eyed me skeptically and put a hand up to his mouth as if he were examining me closely. "I am to believe this was not a group effort?"

I shook my head. "No sir. I have an alibi. Rosalie was proposing to me while Alice was playing thief."

I gestured towards the bed where Rose had been down on one knee acting out my faux proposal.

"She proposed _marriage_ to you?" Edward asked as he dropped his hand and turned confused.

"Mmm-hmm," I said with a smile and a nod. "It was very beautiful. She went down on one knee and everything." I spoke of it casually but let a light smile spread across my face as I did.

His face dropped. "Well that is no good, I wanted to be the first to propose to you."

He fake pouted and I chuckled and filled with warmth at his words. He was so cute when he was pouting I almost forgot he was nearly naked.

Almost.

I swept my gaze across him again and felt the rush of adrenaline I did the last time.

"Well nothing's stopping you now. Better late than never right?" I winked playfully and he smiled at the gesture.

"Good point." He said as the crooked grin made another appearance.

Then he pushed off of the counter he was still leaning on and sauntered the one and a half steps it took to get to me. He took my hand in his and stared into my eyes as he started to lower very slowly to the ground.

I was entranced with his close proximity again so it took me a few seconds to notice what was going on.

No way.

I grabbed his bare shoulders just as his gaze was level with mine and he was bent slightly at the knee, causing him to stop his downward motion.

"What are you doing?" I said quietly and urgently.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked just as quietly with a smirk.

"Going down on one knee?" I asked it because I couldn't state it for some reason. It was so unexpected.

"Very perceptive, Bella. That's one thing I love about you." He smiled more devilishly as he teased me and started to lower himself even further, all the while holding my eyes with his own.

"No." I kept speaking quietly as I tightened my grip on his shoulders and he stopped moving again.

"Why?" He asked sternly, the smile turning into a seriousness that set on his face.

"Because...your...naked!" I said it quietly and frantically glanced down at his very uncovered body. That was the first reason that popped into my head.

The smile returned to his face but he simply said, "Not entirely. The towel, remember?" He reached a hand down and tugged the towel a bit, which caught my eye and distracted me for a second.

"Now can I get on with it?" He asked through the smirk that might as well be living on his face now.

"Don't you want to be clothed when you...for _this_?"

I couldn't say it. I could not say "propose" for some reason so I frantically spat out the clothing suggestion. Yes, I truly enjoyed the image I had been seeing when Rose pretend proposed to me as Edward, but he was not towel-clad in it. It just seemed wrong.

He searched my face, smirk still in place, and then lifted himself up back to his full height.

"You're right." He said confidentially. "I'll just get dressed then."

He leaned down and kissed me chastely before turning to walk towards the bed he had to climb over to get to his bag.

"Wait!" I said suddenly before he stepped up onto the furniture.

"Yes?" He turned and asked me casually. Well his posture, voice, and smirk were casual. His eyes were dark and alluring.

"Um, let me get them for you. Too much movement in _that_," I pointed loosely at the towel wrapped around him, "might cause...um, problems."

I pushed past him and hopped onto the bed with ease. I wasn't sure if I could handle the idea of him possibly proposing to me 2 minutes after I got a peep show during his trek to his clothes.

I dug in his bag and pulled out the black sleeping pants I loved him in and the maroon zip up.

I threw them across the bed and he said, "Thanks, love" with that damn smirk a wink before going into the bathroom and changing.

I sat down on the side of the bed that was furthest from the bathroom door and stared at the wall.

Is he seriously going to get dressed and then pop down on one knee and...do it?

My heart raced at that thought. Was this it? Had Rose merely been taking me through the dress rehearsal not 2 hours before this?

My thoughts were frantic until I heard the door open and I stood up quickly and turned to look at him.

He looked up and smiled at me, our maroon hoodie hanging open on his body. He ran a hand through his hair and then slowly lifted his foot onto the bed and walked across it over to me.

It was during this time my frantic thoughts calmed. As my Edward walked towards me I filled with warmth and excitement, shedding all the frantic feelings I had been experiencing before. I could do this. I was ready. It must have been that damn towel making me nervous earlier.

He hopped lightly off the bed and landed next to me as his feet hit the ground.

He held his arms out for me and I knew what he wanted. I smiled as I reached out and "zipped up my love" for him.

He pulled me into him then and just hugged me tightly and I squeezed back.

When he pulled away he asked, "Am I decent enough to continue now?"

I nodded and kept my eyes locked onto his as he started to lower himself again, more quickly this time.

As his knee hit the ground I braced myself for his beautiful voice to start spilling the most beautiful words I had ever heard uttered to me. I stared at him and waited to be swept off my feet in classic Edward fashion. I waited. And waited. And waited...

I frowned and he put his other knee on the ground and stared back up at me with a small smile.

"You actually let me get all the way down." He sounded surprised when he said it. Almost as surprised as I felt.

"What do you mean I 'actually let you get all the way down'? Aren't you...weren't you...?" I trailed off in disbelief and he just laughed and took my hand in his and kissed it, moving his one knee up back into proposal position.

"I was just fooling around Bella! I never thought you would let me get onto my knee in the first place. You're reaction when I was still in the towel was exactly what I was expecting... you allowing me to get to this," He gestured with his free hand to his position on the floor, "was a surprise."

He raised his eyebrows and I settled down a little bit, understanding. It was a test, a game, a tease.

"Oh." I said simply.

It wasn't filled with disappointment or hurt, because that's not what I felt exactly. It was just a realization.

He kissed my hand again and smiled. "Please do not believe for one moment that it has anything to do with you, love. I simply cannot imagine asking you that beautiful question here, and the oh-so-_luxurious_ the Crash Inn." He raised his eyebrows at his sarcastic remark and I smiled, understanding. "There's no possibility of me ruining that moment for you by doing it in an unfamiliar and rather dumpy hotel room."

He shook his head and I lightened up. Of course it couldn't be here. Edward was impulsive sometimes, but he was also quite the romantic. He would need a different setting to be in the right frame of mind for something like a proposal.

He was still on his knee when the door flew open and Emmett yelled, "We're back! Finish up or make room for more!"

Laughter filled the room as they all entered and I looked up like a deer caught in headlights. Everyone paused in the doorway and Alice gasped very loudly.

"It _is_ freaking Secret Proposal Day!" The craziness started clouding her eyes and I started to panic.

I pulled Edward up to stand next to me and started shaking my head.

"No, no, no! That's not what this was! We were just joking!" I was searching for the right explanation but I was not finding it.

"That's right Alice, it was more like a run through. _Not_ the real thing. No questions were asked, no rings handed out." Edward calmly explained next to me, but I heard a little panic in his voice as well.

"Liars!" Alice yelled at us. Then she turned to face Rosalie an Emmett and pointed at them. "All of you are liars!"

She went over to her bag and grabbed what looked like pajamas out of them, then stomped across the beds and shut the bathroom door loudly, the whole time mumbling to herself something that sounded like, "good-for-nothing secretly engaged lying best friends...wedding will be crap if they don't let me get started soon...fine just fine..."

After the door closed we all started laughing and Emmett looked pointedly back anf forth between Edward and I.

"So?" He asked suggestively.

"No! Honestly." I said as I raised one hand in an oath-like manner.

"Really?" Jasper asked with a raised brow.

"Truly." Edward said, lifting my empty left hand up for show.

"Well that doesn't mean anything." Rosalie said quietly as she leaned into us. "We aren't getting my ring until we get back to LA."

Edward just shook his head and replied, "I know, but we were seriously just messing around. Nothing happened. We'd tell you."

They believed us then because there was no reason to keep it a secret form the 3 of them if it was true.

I laid in the hotel bed that night snuggled up against Edward and I smiled as I imagined the various ways he _would_ propose to me someday. It had taken a while to calm Alice down, but once we finally did she agreed that there was no way we were engaged.

"Edward would look smug and Bella would be glowing." She said confidentially as she informed us why she suddenly believed us. "I won't need there to be a peep out of either of you when it finally happens. I can read you like books."

That was the last thought I had before my one and only night in the Crash Inn ended. I would be glowing indeed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After New Mexico we went through Texas (where many River Bottom Back Door Band jokes were made) then up through Oklahoma, through St. Louis.

The tour was going great. The shows were fun, even if the crowds were small. In St. Louis we met a bunch of great people and hung out at a pizzeria next to the venue with them afterwards, only to find out they were on vacation from New York and would be back there by the time we got there and they decided to attend that show as well.

That was one of the great things about the musician's life: people. We met, talked with, laughed with, shared with, and sang with more people in the past two weeks than I had ever met in my life! It was fantastic. We all had the same thing in common, the music, and it was enough to bind complete strangers together for a few short hours.

Nothing was better than being with our small family though. Well, except for the one night we ended up sleeping in the jeep at a rest stop. I could have done without them that night.

"Looks like we are here for the night ladies and gentlemen." Jasper announced as he turned off the jeep in the parking lot of the rest stop.

We were having oil issues or something right outside of St Louis. We had been attempting to drive most of the night to the next destination in Illinois, but the jeep started having problems so we pulled over at the rest stop and the next thing I knew Rosalie and Edward were closing the hood and getting back in the car saying something about oil, so I assume that's the problem. I'm not exactly up to date on Car and Driver if you know what I mean.

Emmett leaned behind him and Rose in the back seat and pulled out 3 blankets to be passed around the car.

Edward and I were in the middle seat and it was at least big enough for me to lay down on for the night. Edward curled his body around me and I was grateful for the extra warmth. I think his feet hung off the end of the seat a little, but he didn't seem to mind. I'm sure the boys were used to this from previous tours. The blanket he wrapped around us was thick and warm and it was my night with the hoodie which was good since winter weather was still haunting the mid west and the days had been getting colder as we traveled north.

We were settling in for sleep and it was almost quiet. I was dead tired since today had been one of those days we got up insanely early. Also, Edward and I hadn't made the best decisions the night before. Well I totally approved of the decisions, it was the repercussions that were troublesome. We had retreated to the jeep to have some "privacy" and we got a little carried away. No, there was no "pretzel eating" as I had to keep reassuring Alice (in the jeep, really?), but what we did do ended up leaving us a total of 3 hours and 45 minutes worth of sleep.

So Rosalie's giggles from the backseat were not exactly what I wanted to be hearing as I tried to let sleep have it's way with me.

I groaned and nestled my head deeper into Edward's chest.

"Hey guys, it's bedtime, remember?" Jasper said from the front seat, making Alice giggle a little bit for some reason.

"What kind of a jeep slumber party is this if we are actually going to sleep?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

"A good one." I mumbled against Edward's chest tiredly.

A few moments of silence went by and then Edward broke it, "Emmett stop playing footsie with me." He sounded annoyed and stern.

Laughs broke out from either side of us and I groaned again.

"I'm not tired." Alice whispered loudly to Jasper from the front seat.

"Me either." He said back to her.

Great.

She started humming the Gaston song from Beauty and the Beast and I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed. It was better than talking but my head wouldn't stop singing along with her hums!

Once she got to the famous line Rosalie decided to egg her on by singing loudly, "And every last inch of me's covered in hair!" in the deep man voice she used whenever she sang that song.

The car burst out laughing and I felt Edward trying not to shake with his own laughter next to me. He must not be as tired as I felt. Figures, he would be more energized than ever after making out in a car practically all night. Boys.

"I beg to differ!" Emmett said after she sang that line, then did something that threw her into another fit of giggles.

"Please be quiet you guys! I'm seriously tired." I knew my whining wasn't going to help, but in this state of tiredness my voice just automatically falls into the whine.

"Awe, someone spent too much time snacking on the pretzel last night to get the proper amount of sleep." Alice joked from the front seat.

"I still don't get the pretzel thing," Rosalie said seriously before I could retort. We never really got to explain it to her after the small discussion in New Mexico.

"I keep hearing things about this pretzel too," Edward mused suddenly. "What does it mean?"

I felt him tilt his head down towards me and I cursed him in my head for crossing over to the dark side where the people who were awake carried on conversations.

Alice burst into giggles at Edward's question and Jasper spoke up then.

"I don't think I've even heard about it before. Alice?"

It was silent for a few moments and then he said, "Oh!" with a chuckle and I realized Alice must secretly have told him an abridged version of the story of how "Little Edward" got his nickname.

"That's funny." He said matter-of-factly after a bit more laughing.

"I want to know!" Rosalie demanded from the back seat.

"You already know, kind of." Alice responded with a small giggle.

"Alright, I know what the pretzel _is_, but I don't know why." Rosalie corrected herself casually.

"Is it food?" Emmett asked. "Because I could really go for some pretzels."

I rolled my closed eyes again. Emmett's need for food wasn't going to help my "Let's go to sleep" campaign.

"Edward?" Alice asked suggestively, like he should be the one help Emmett with his craving. I groaned again at how out of hand this was getting and also how very far away from shutting up and letting me sleep everyone was.

"Why does it always refer back to me?" Edward wondered with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

Alice lost it then and she exploded into the story as I laid there in disbelief. "...suddenly my grandma walked into the room and I had a bowl of pretzels in my lap..."

This is hell. I cannot sleep, I cannot escape the embarrassing stories, I cannot make them shut up...

"Oh." Edward said with understanding as she finished the story.

"_Now_ I get how grandma was involved." Rosalie exclaimed happily.

"Dude, _The Pretzel_. How unmanly is that?" Emmett laughed from the back seat.

"Excuse me, I don't find anything _feminine_ about it." Edward defended.

"Well it's not exactly complimentary in any way." Jasper added in, fueling the fire that was this dumb conversation keeping me up.

"Does it really matter?" I half groaned as I rolled away from Edward as much as I could. When I'm annoyed I don't like to be touched.

"It matters to guys." Emmett said with confidence.

"Well it shouldn't. That's dumb." I said angrily throwing my arm over my face in an irritated manner.

"We should go to sleep," Edward said carefully to the group as he took in my body language and stopped worrying about stupid boy nicknames.

"You're right." Jasper said and I heard him and Alice settle back into the front seat.

"Fine." Emmett said with a heavy sigh. "Goodnight guys. Goodnight _Pretzel_," he taunted in a sweet voice and snickered. I felt him kick Edward's legs at the edge of the seat.

"Get over it Emmett." Edward practically growled. I was surprised at how angry he was with the teasing.

"Ease up bro," Emmett kept going, apparently he was determined to push me over the edge of anger. "It could be worse. It could be Bako Bit or Small Fry."

Now Jasper joined in the laughing and I heard muffled giggles mixed in as well.

"Stop teasing him!" I yelled suddenly, determined to end this and actually feeling like I needed to stick up for Edward.

"Bella it's fine, Emmett's just being Emmett," Edward sighed and pulled me back towards him.

I was still angry though. If I was going to be kept up I wasn't going to lay by and let my Edward take all the heat.

"At least I don't call Edward _little_ like some people I know." I said smugly. "Alice." I stated is accusingly and I heard her shift in the seat in front of me.

"Bella..." She warned with her bell like voice.

"Wait, what do you mean 'little', Bella?" I smiled at Jasper's question. It seems his curiosity got the best of him.

"Nothing Jazz. I only happen know that Alice throws around the term 'Little Jasper' pretty loosely, that's all." Alice squealed angrily and Emmett barked out a laugh as Edward just reached down and kissed my forehead.

"That's a bummer dude," Emmett said as his laugh faded out.

"Whatever, it's actually pretty funny," Jasper said quietly and unconvincingly from the front seat causing Emmett to laugh at his brother's expense again.

"Emmett I don't know what _you_ are so entertained by," Rosalie said suddenly. "I have a nickname for you too... I've just never told anyone."

"Spill!" Alice said happily from the front seat, probably excited at the prospect of it being worse than a name that contained the word "little" and hurt her Jasper's feelings.

"Felicia."

Rose said it confidentially and with flair, catching us all off guard.

The whole car burst laughing then, even I cracked a small noise or two through my tiredness.

"A lady's name?!" Emmett asked in a shocked tone. "Rosie, why? Why would you do that?" He sounded helpless but Rose was too locked into her own laughter to respond right away.

"I'm just kidding Emmett... I don't have a nickname for _you_, I just wanted to get a reaction out of you." She sighed as she finished laughing and explained the name to him.

"Ugh. But now whenever you girls are talking about _us_ it will come up and you'll joke about 'Felicia this' and 'Felicia that', and it will become permanent. I know it." He sounded hurt and I imagined big Emmett pouting and folding his arms in a sad manner.

"You know girls pretty well." Alice giggled from the front. "Felicia it is!"

We laughed a little bit more and I wrapped an arm around Edward, trying desperately to will everyone to silence by settling myself back into sleeping mode even though I was amused now.

"I'd rather be 'little' than be a girl, man," Jasper said with what sounded like a smile.

"Yeah, I bet The Pretzel sounds good to you now," Edward smugly stated.

"Your pretzel will never sound good to me brother. That's gross." Emmett retorted, still sounding bummed but keeping his sense of humor.

"Alright sleep time." I said loudly and prayed they would all be too wrapped up in private thoughts of nicknames to keep talking.

Alice kept snickering though.

"You know, we could make our own musical about Edward and Bella," she said quietly after a moment. "Screw Lady and the Tramp, we have 'The Ladies and The Pretzel'."

I groaned and Rosalie said, "That's sick Alice," and 2 of the boys just laughed.

"That sounds an awful lot like_ pornographic media_, Alice." Edward said calmly. There were quiet laughs at his use of the term we had given him permission to use.

"Ewe, I guess it does," Alice said with realization, clearly not having thought about the implications of the name before hand..

"Sleep! _Please_?" I started begging the car. We were going to remain awake forever at this point, talking about pointless nicknames and 'pornographic media'.

"Sorry, love." Edward said quietly to me and held me tighter. We were still for a few moments then he said loudly, "Emmett! Feet. Move them. Now."

Emmett laughed one more time and I literally hated them all for keeping me awake for so long. I will pay for a motel room myself if I need to next time. I will push the jeep to the next town myself. I will find a way to get some decent sleep and never ever have a jeep sleep over again when I am this tired. The spirit of the jeep just kept everyone too awake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We arrived in New York about 2 weeks into the tour and it was the most exciting thing that happened after the horrible Jeep Sleep Over from Hell.

After St Louis we went through the bottoms of Illinois and Indiana, then Ohio, Pennsylvania and arrived in finally New York, New York.

It was amazing driving into the city. We had to stop for gas right outside of it so I took that opportunity to call my mother before we entered into the craziness of Times Square. Renee had requested a call from New York, she'd always wanted to visit and was planning on living vicariously.

"Bella! How are you?" Her voice was happy and excited and I missed her suddenly upon hearing it.

"I'm really great mom, tour is pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me." I smiled and winked at Edward who was pouting at me at my last statement. "Ok, the second best thing."

He smiled at my correction and my mom laughed at me knowingly.

"Well honey, where are you now? New York? Please tell me it's wonderful."

"We aren't in the city yet, but I can see it from here and it looks pretty great so far. I'll call you to give a full report from wherever we end up staying tonight if that's ok. I know it's with Rose's cousin, but I'm not sure how late we will get there."

"That's fine Bell, you can call whenever. It helps that you are 3 hours ahead of me now, remember."

"Oh yeah! Ok, I'll call later tonight then."

Just then something happened that I was not prepared for. It was insanely cold out these past few days, but Alice had purchased me a very nice heavy coat before we left Hollywood (I only learned about it yesterday, when the coat became necessary) so I was holding up pretty well. Edward and I were sitting in the open doorway of the jeep, waiting for the others who were pumping gas or using the restroom and suddenly, as I was on the phone with my mother, one white flake drifted past my face.

Then another. And another. And another...

"Oh my gosh, mom. It's snowing."

My mouth dropped open and I stared in disbelief. Snow? Oh no. I think I hate snow. I don't really know because I've never been in it , but I know I don't like cold all that much so snow probably falls into the "things Bella doesn't like" category as well.

My mom was ecstatic however.

"Oh Bella! Catch a snow flake in your mouth for me!" She sounded like she really wanted me to do it. I made a face at the phone.

"No thanks," I said almost rudely. Is that sanitary?

"Let me talk to her," Edward said to me as he held out his hand for my phone. He could probably hear her excited tone through the phone. He loved talking to my mother when she was excited.

I handed it to him and started fiddling through my purse, looking for some money for a warm drink from inside.

"Hello Renee," Edward's smooth voice said next to me. I smiled as I imagined my mother's own smile when she suddenly heard his voice. She loved him entirely already.

Apparently Charlie had voiced a new found liking for him too, so that helped my mother's own love grow for some reason. Not that Charlie had problems with Edward before, he just seemed to "trust him now" or something. That what my mom had said after we left Phoenix at the beginning of the tour. It didn't matter much to my why they approved of him, just that they did. He was here for good and things would be easier for the rest of my life if everyone was happy with everyone else.

"It is indeed," he said with a smile as he looked at the snow now falling steadily around us. He chuckled and then smirked at me. "She won't? Well she's no fun, is she?"

I shook my head at him and sighed. He loved to egg on my mother when it came to me.

"Well _I_ will catch one for you, hang on." He smiled and then stood up in the door way of the jeep and lifted his head towards the sky and opened his mouth.

I laughed at the image. He was catching a snow flake in his mouth for my mother because I would not. I love him.

I stumbled upon my camera in my purse and lifted it out then snapped a picture of him hanging out of the car with his mouth open and holding the phone up to his head.

"I got one!" He said happily into the phone after the camera clicked."It's my pleasure mom. Ok. Bye. Love you."

He sat back down next to me and smiled as he held the phone back to me and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"He spoils you," I said as I held the phone back up to my ear.

"Oh please, it's nothing compared to what he does for_ you_," my mother laughed and I agreed.

I said goodbye to her soon after that then went inside and bought a gigantic hot chocolate for Edward and I to share. We piled back into the jeep and drove over the bridge and into the city.

The excitement of it filled me up as the buildings and lights started to surround us from all sides, and I just knew New York was going to be another great memory for the 6 of us to make.

**More tour fun, yes?**

**Well I haven't had time to update the pin site yet, but I will definitely get thad sone soon. I have a lot of suggestions centering around the dragons and the propagate comment from Emmett that I want to play around with :) Also there may be more from this chap if you guys get inspired, so there should be a good update brewing whenever I get time to do it.**

**Also, someone asked me if they could take my pin designs and make them flair on facebook. I couldn't find that review to reply to when I had some time to reply this morning so hopefully you are reading this now! Of course you can! That's actually really flattering to me. Thank you! **

**Ok, that's almost it. I may have some good news for you all tomorrow, I have to see how tonight goes first though. Not to be too vague or anything, haha, but I just wanted to put that out there.**

**Reviews are love people. Zip it up and send it my way!!**

**LOVE YOUS :)**


	38. New York, New York

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all, I own none.**

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter 37 so much! haha It seems I caused a lot of people to get concerned looks from their family members as they laughed when they read it, so I feel like my job was done :)**

**A few things to address:**

**First a question that I have gotten a lot but not answered yet: "What did Edward ask Charlie in Phoenix when Bella watched them shake hands?" Edward asked Charlie if they could speak privately later and Charlie nodded "yes". **

**Second, I have some bad news and some good news for you my lovely citizens of IEWIS and faithful members of the Maroon Hoodie Army! The bad news is that I will not be posting a chapter tomorrow. I need a break because I am literally putting off real life to get these chapters up, and I have things I need to get done. Pin designs being one of those things! The good news is this means that the last BPOV chapter of IEWIS will not be posted tomorrow as I had planned. It will be posted Monday. What else does that mean?**

**That's right! You get another EPOV Saturday since I am delaying the last chapter until the weekend is over! And an extra chapter I hadn't even planned on writing. So be happy my loves :) I need to make sure the last chapter of IEWIS is just as it should be so we can come to a close in Chapter 40 without me having any doubts. **

**I hope you enjoy the good news and Chapter 38!**

**And away we go...**

* * *

Chapter 38 - New York, New York

We pulled up to Samantha's apartment right on time after weaving our way through Times Square. We didn't stop to look at anything on our trip through, that was reserved for our day in the city tomorrow. We just "oohed" and "awed" through the windows. The boys were impressed with the buildings and the bizarre people on the street. Us girls were practically drooling over all of the theatrical things being advertised, and I'm pretty sure Jasper had to hold Alice back from exiting the moving vehicle when we passed some of the more "tempting" stores.

Samantha is Rosalie's cousin that is letting us stay with her. She lives just outside of the city. It's close enough to travel to all the action easily, but far enough to feel like you live in a real neighborhood.

She was waiting for us outside as Edward parked the big jeep on the street and Rosalie jumped out right away to hug her on the sidewalk.

Samantha had blonde hair too, but it was a dirtier version. She was very pretty like Rosalie but in more of a plain way. Not that I'm one to talk about plain, but compared to Rosalie even Helen of Troy probably didn't stand a chance.

"It's so nice to see you when it's not a holiday!" Samantha exclaimed over Rosalie's back as she hugged her.

Rose laughed lightly and pulled away. "I know! It's not like we stick around for holiday's anymore anyway." She rolled her eyes and then turned to present the rest of us to her cousin.

I saw the look flash across her face as she took in the 5 of us. Or rather, 3 of the 5 of us. It was a look you got used to seeing on female's faces when you spent time around the Cullen boys. It was always just a flash, a brief reaction that goes uncontrolled until you realize you have had it. It was the eye's equivalent to your jaw dropping over in amazement. Just one of the boys alone had that kind of effect on most women. All 3 of them together were like a secret weapon. And then when they found out they were all brothers... forget it.

After the expected look flashed away she smiled sweetly and I reached out and grabbed Edward's hand. He latched on to me without a thought, not knowing I was marking my territory.

"Ok," Rose started. "This is Edward and Bella..."

She gestured to us. I smiled and said "Hey" as Edward just smiled and nodded his head.

"...That's Alice and Jasper..." she gestured at them in turn and they both said "hi" and smiled back. "And this is Emmett."

Rosalie's smile spread and Samantha's turned knowing as she took in Emmett. Apparently the whole family knew of the Top Secret Engagement.

"Sammy!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly as he bounded over and squeezed her in a giant hug.

"Nice to meet you," she laughed breathlessly with a happy yet bewildered face.

"You'll have to excuse him," Jasper said with a small laugh. "He doesn't ever prepare people for himself. One second he's standing in the middle of the sidewalk feining normalcy, the next he's assaulting people he just met." Jasper did his classic head shake at his brother's antics and the rest of us laughed at the truth of it.

"Sammy doesn't mind, right?" Emmett said with a smile as he realeased her and she backed away from him, probably instinctively.

"Of course not," she laughed. Then she turned to Rose and said, "I can see why _you_ like him."

We went inside and got situated in our new living area. The apartment was pretty small. There was a small kitchen to the right of the doorway and then just one big room with her bed, a bean bag that made me miss the Love Sac, and a TV to the left. There were a few bookshelves and pictures along the walls and the bathroom was next to the small closet across the room.

It was cozy and perfect for one person, but definitely a challenge for seven of us. We ended up blowing up two air mattresses and pushing them together in the largest and only open space on the floor. We threw blankets over them both and then stared down at the huge bed we had created. Yes, all 6 of us had to attempt to sleep beside each other.

"I'm scared," I said suddenly as we all gazed down at the makeshift bed.

Everyone laughed and Alice said, "I'm pretty close to scared myself. Jasper flails and I'll have no escape room."

"I do not flail." Jasper looked at her with concern.

"Yes you do." She looked back at him with seriousness.

"Oh." He said as his face turned thoughtful.

"At least you're not a cover hog," I spoke up and gave a sly glance at Edward.

His face snapped down to me and he said, "Me?" as he pointed to himself in disbelief.

"No Edward, the other guy I always share beds with."

The others laughed and I shook my head at him as I smiled and he looked a little disappointed in himself.

"Well at least I don't perform when I sleep." He smiled back at me and I stuck my tongue out at him in response, very mature like.

"I almost forgot about that," Emmett moaned as he looked at me with an exhasperated face.

"How could you forget? Didn't you hear her last night?" Rosalie laughed from Samantha's bed where she was sitting.

"I did," Jasper said with a laugh of his own.

"Me too," Alice smiled.

"Oh you mean the musical?" Edward asked as he ruffled my hair playfully.

"What?" I asked with surprised. Talking in my sleep was my flaw, what was this musical business?

"You were singing '_New York__, __New York_' in your sleep last night Bella," Alice informed me.

"No way!" I said with a small laugh as I looked around at the room of peopel who's faces were confirming that it was indeed true.

It was pretty funny concept. I loved that song, sure, what musical lover doesn't? It's a classic. I just wasn't even aware I knew enough of it to sing it in my sleep.

Rosalie started to sing "_Bum-ba-ba Bum-bum-bum, Bum-ba-ba Bum-bum-bum_" to the tune of the opening horns during the beginning of the song I had performed for them last night.

"_Start spreading the news..._" Alice began to sing when Rosalie approached the part of the opening sequence the lyrics began. She swept her hand across the room as she sang in a very theatrical fashion. They were teasing me about my sleep singing but I loved it too much to care.

"_I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it! __New York__, __New York__..._" Alice had hopped up on the bed with Rose now and they were both standing and singing the next verse:

"_These vagabond shoes,__  
__Are longing to stray._  
_And make a brand new start of it-_  
_New York__, __New York_!"

They had their arms around each other and they were now doing can-can kicks as the rest of us laughed. They skipped to the end of the song where the music builds and dramatically raised their hands in the air:

"_If I can make it there-  
I'll make it anywhere!_"

Then everyone joined in the last line and I wondered if the song was really just embedded in everyone's subconscious from hearing it throughout life, or if I had included it in my rendition last night:

"_It's up to you, __New York__, __New York__!"_

We finished holding out the last not ridiculously long and then Alice and Rose fell to the bed as we all laughed.

"Besides the New York, New York parts I didn't even know I knew the words to that song," I said with a shake of my head.

"You don't!" Rosalie barked at me.

"But you said I sang it last night in my sleep," I looked around the room confused, and the smiles on their faces widened.

"The only reason we know that is because you got the tune and the 'New York, New York's' correct, Bella." Alice said with a giggle. "The rest of it was gibberish. What was the first line..." she thought for a minute, the smile still in place, and then said, "Oh! I remember."

She glanced at me and shook with a small wave of silent laughter before singing out again, to the tune of New York, New York, "_Start eating the shoes, we're sailing away..._"

"Oh no!" I said as my hand flew to my mouth in surprise. I was making up words to the song in my sleep? What is wrong with me?

"You were pretty creative," Edward chuckled next to me.

"Did I do it the whole song?" I asked Alice, thinking she would have been the one to remember all of it if she knew the first line of "Start eating the shoes".

She shook her head sadly. "Pretty much just until you got to the first 'New York, New York'. The second line was something funny though..." she shook her head and trailed off, not remembering what I said.

Then Rose spoke up. "She literally said '_I can't remember this part of it'_."

Alice nodded as she remembered suddenly, "Oh yeah! '_I can't remember this part of it, __New York__New York__!_'"

The whole room was still laughing and I had to lean into Edward to keep my balance.

"The last lines were the best part though," Jasper said with sly glance at me.

"I don't remember..." Rosalie said as she looked up at the ceiling and thought.

"I do." Edward said smugly next to me.

This could not be good.

"What was it?" Alice asked as if she was just on the edge of remembering it herself.

He sang the first line to help her out, "_I hope the pretzel's there_..."

He sang softly and her little beautiful face lit up as he smiled at her when he knew she remembered the rest.

"I did _not_ sing about the pretzel!" I gasped as my face heated a little.

Alice only nodded and sang the last 3 lines of my twisted song:

"_I hope my pretzel's there, cause I'd eat it anywhere..._"

"No!" I shrieked as the heat in my cheeks deepened and Emmett muttered, "Nice," then punched Edward lightly in the arm.

"_It's made of glue, New York, New York_!"

Alice sang out the last line and I just stood there shaking my head in shame at myself.

"I can't believe I sang in my sleep."

"You had New York on the mind," Jasper said with a smile as he shrugged but contined to laugh a bit at me.

"And Edward apparently," Rosalie said under her breath.

We finished laughing and then asked a very confused looking Samantha the quickest way to get to the show that night.

The bar they were playing at was small and very uncrowded. It had stopped snowing earlier in the day though, so that was good news.

We unloaded and got me cleared for entrance for the night, since I was the only one under 21. The guy that worked the door was nice and all I had to do was wear a neon green wristband. These sorts of wristbands are always annoyingly brightly colored.

9:00 rolled around and it was time for the boys to play. The band that had gone before them drew a small crowd and that's who made up the majority of the 20 or so people that were now in the small room.

Rose, Alice, Samantha, and I were in the front as usual, and the kids we had met in St. Louis that were really from New York were to the right of us.

The set was great, nothing short of what they usually did when they were given a stage. I couldn't stand the thought of the band being over in just 2 short weeks. So I didnt. We were still on tour. That meant no unhappy thoughts of reality.

When they finished people cheered but the room cleared pretty quickly. I think they sold one CD and one shirt. They gave a shirt to the guy at the door in thanks and we talked with the St. Louis kids for a few minutes as the boys packed up.

We sat in the little bar area for a bit after that. Edward and Jasper had water for their voices, the cold and the singing weren't mixing well, and I was just taking small sips of Edward's water from time to time. Emmett had a beer and Samantha, Rose and Alice ordered some fancy, colorful drinks I couldn't remember the names of.

"Sex on the Beach, Bella?" Alice asked me suddenly.

"Thanks Alice, but I don't really feel that way about you," I said as I gave her an odd look and the others laughed.

She shook her head at me and sighed. "No Bell, thanks for the easy let down, but that's the name of my drink. Do you want a sip? It's actually good."

I laughed when I understood the mix up and then eyed the drink.

"Does it get it's name from the taste?" My brow was furrowed as I stared at the liquid in Alice's cup.

"Does that worry you?" Rosalie asked amusedly as she sipped her surprisingly blue drink. I wondered if it was called Porno in the Sky or something.

"I guess I've just never drank something with quite a name before," I shrugged. "Alright, hand it over," I said finally as I reached for it.

I drank the beach sex drink and sloshed it around in my mouth before I swallowed.

It was surprisingly fruity... and then incredibly gross and kind of burning.

"Interesting," I said as I handed it back to her. "I like pina coladas better though." I smiled as Emmett said, "Heck yes sister-colada!" and lifted his hand up for a high five.

Everyone laughed and then Samantha asked, "Do you guys drink a lot in LA?"

She was honestly curious and I found it odd that someone would ask that. I guess that's what supposed to happen when you move to a big city at a young adult age though. Aren't you supposed to get caught up in the party scene? I don't really know I guess. I got caught up in the Cullen scene too much to care.

"Not at all," Rose said as she shook her head. "_This_ is letting loose for us!" She raised her glass and clinked it with Alice's play fully.

"Well, Emmett has taken a trip or two to Pina Colada Ville," Edward said with a smile.

Samantha laughed and looked at Emmett curiously.

"It was Jasper's fault!" Emmett defended as he looked at his blonde brother and pointed. "He's just too good at mixing the pina with the colada." He shook his head in a "what-cha-gunna-do" manner and Jasper smiled in an almost proud way.

"There was also a bottle of whiskey that ended up on our toilet mysteriously a few weeks ago," Rosalie said to her cousin, "but no one is really sure where it came from." She looked around the table as if she was assessing us all again, looking for the one who was hiding their secret whiskey obsession.

"On your toilet?" Samantha asked as she raised and eyebrow.

"Mmm-hmm," I chimed in. "Emmett went in to use the bathroom and the next thing we know he comes out with a bottle of whiskey and a lot of questions."

As we laughed we continued to look at each other suspiciously.

"Jasper, you weren't there when we found it. It wasn't yours was it?" Rose suddenly remembered and asked as we all turned the suspicious looks to him.

Jasper shook his head slowly. "No ma'am. I hate whiskey. If I'm going to drink anything it's probably going to be tequila." He smiled at that thought but looked honest enough.

"What were you doing shots of the night of the Christmas gift exchange then?" I asked as I remembered that small detail from that night. He had been drinking something from Emmett's little present to us.

Everyone turned to him, now fully suspecting we had found out toilet whiskey answers since none of us had thought to question Jasper before this.

"That was the left over rum that Emmett smuggled from Mike's house on Jimmy Buffett night," He looked at Emmett accusingly and all the stares turned to him briefly.

"You took Mike's rum?" Edward asked through his amused smile.

"Apparently," Emmett shrugged his big shoulders. "When we got home the next day it was shoved down the back of my pants."

A lot of head shaking and chuckling went on after that until Jasper spoke up again.

"So I found that bottle on the gift exchange night and saw that there wasn't enough in it to enable Emmett with, so I took a shot and a half to empty it. Basically just because I had a shot glass, and rum, and Bella Baggins was on the TV." He explained it easily enough but my smile dropped when he brought up the forbidden subject.

"Shut up!" I said sternly to the whole group before anyone could give even the smallest comment of hobbits or mountains of doom.

"So the mystery still isn't solved," Alice mused as her face turned concerned.

"That really is odd," Edward said quietly. "How can none of us know where the Bathroom Whiskey came from?"

Everyone's face turned serious then and I'm pretty sure if someone would have walked up to the table at that moment they probably would have thought we were contimplating the very meaning of life itself.

"Well either one of you is a big whiskey drinking liar, or you just have a true unsolved mystery on your hands."

Samantha made her final statement on our situation and we all accepted it. Some mysteries are not meant to be solved I guess.

We were almost ready to go when we got approached by an older woman in a very gold jacket.

"Excuse me kids, were you the band that played this evening?" She smiled sweetly at our table and I turned in my chair to get a better look at her.

She was definitely older, probably late 60's or so, but she looked great. She had eccentric style and an aura around her that you automatically felt drawn to.

"Yes, we played last," Jasper responded.

"Well you were very good," She smiled and looked around at the 3 boys.

"Thank you Mrs..." Edward said, trying to get her name and be polite.

"Oh just call me Heidi," She smiled again and then pulled out a business card and handed it to him.

"I wanted to speak to you before I left because I have something to offer you. It's not much, but it's the most I can do for a group of talented musicians such as yourselves."

All us perked up a bit at this kind stranger that was suddenly offering something to the band.

"I have a restaurant you see," She pointed to the card in Edward's hand. "I have owned it for years and I have wined and dined all of my favorite artists there. It's the reason I opened it you see, as a way to give back to the people who gave me so much in the wonderful music they make."

Her face lit up and it looked like a lifetime of happy memories was flashing through her mind in that moment.

She looked around the table with a sly smile and said, "You see, I was something of a 'musician junkie' in my day."

We all chuckled and she smiled proudly at her former title.

"If you can make it I would love for you to stop by the restaurant why you are in town! The whole meal would be on the house, of course. My way of giving back."

We all looked around happily as everyone seemed to consider the proposition with agreement.

"We would love that, thank you," Rosalie answered for the group. "We'll still be here tomorrow night, could we come in then?"

"Anytime my dears! Tomorrow night I will not be there, but just give the hostess this card and they'll know what to do."

With that she smiled and said goodbye and we all watched her walk away then we turned back and looked down at the little card still in Edward's hand.

"Are we really going to go?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Edward answered with a shrug as he put the card in his wallet.

"Free food, here we come," Emmett smiled widely and pumped his fist in the air.

"Poor Heidi doesn't know she just invited the bottomless pit to come eat for free," Rosalie shook her head sadly and rubbed Emmett's stomach as we all laughed.

"What's the place called?" Samantha asked with interest.

"Um, Cowgirls." Edward said as he checked the card again then raised his brow. "Have you heard of it?"

"Nope," She said with a shake of her head.

"_Cowgirls_?" Rosalie asked skeptically. "It kind of sounds a tad scandalous. Like, should we expect gold poles erected in the middle of the tables for these 'cowgirls' to entertain us on as we eat?"

She raised an eyebrow suggestively and we all thought about it for a second.

"What if there's a mechanical bull?" Alice giggled out.

"Oh this could get interesting," Rosalie speculated as the group nodded along.

We headed back to the apartment after everyone finished their drinks and we took our time getting ready for bed.

As it came time to lay down we all kind of stood around the room, staring at the mound of mattress and blanket.

"You know what, I think I'll take the bed with Samantha if that's alright," Rosalie said as she turned to her cousin.

"That's fine," Samantha smiled at Rose and they climbed onto the bed that would fit them both just fine.

And then there were five.

"Middle!" Emmett yelled as flopped down into the very center of the makeshift bed.

"Ok," Edward said almost in a borderline annoyed tone. "Now that Emmett has claimed his territory, who gets the lucky spots next to him?"

He smiled down at me and I sucked it up.

"I'll take one," I said confidentially.

"Whoo!" Emmett yelled out from where he was already under a blanket on the bed. "Bring it on home sister."

The smile on his face was huge and as I fell onto the mattress next to him he pulled me into a hug and laughed.

"No playing 'Delaware' though!" I looked up at him sternly and he just goofily smiled back.

"I wouldn't dream of it. But I'll know if you do." He smirked at me and I swatted his shoulder.

Alice and Jasper took their spots on the other side of him, Jasper taking the one immediately next to him.

I felt Edward's body take its place next to me and he quietly said, "I'll take that," and I felt his familiar arms replace Emmett's big ones as he pulled me into himself instead.

"Alright, lights out!" Rosalie said and the room went black.

"Goodnight everyone. Thank you for letting us stay here Samantha!" Alice said cheerily through the darkness.

"Thank you Samantha!" The rest of us repeated almost in unison like children greeting a school teacher. We laughed at ourselves and our perfect timing afterward and I shook my head at how in tune we were with each other.

"You're welcome guys," Samantha replied kindly. "Now get your rest cause we're hitting up the big city tomorrow!"

"I'm hitting up your mom tomorrow!" Emmett boomed out immediately after Samantha stopped speaking.

"Emmett!" We all yelled out together again, this time in a scolding manner.

Jasper reached behind him and punched Emmett through the blanket.

I listened to his quiet laughter at himself until it faded out and silence took over the small room.

"I miss Rose." Emmett said sadly a few minutes later.

"Awe," Alice moaned sweetly at his words.

"You'll live," Rosalie said blandly from the bed. She sounded like she was very ready to be asleep.

"My arms feel empty," he said sadly again, now making both Alice and I "awe" this time.

"Seriously?" She sounded annoyed now. "If it gets too bad use Bella."

I heard her laugh softly and then_ I_ got annoyed. Thanks Rose.

"Good idea!" Emmett proclaimed as he turned to me.

"NO!" The velvet was urgent and immediately after it rang out Edward was on top of me, shielding me with his entire body. "No Emmett."

His face was set and he had narrowed his eyes at his brother as he wrapped all of his limbs around me.

"You do _not_ get her. We are not in Delaware, she is fully and completely mine."

"Wow possessive much?" I laughed from underneath him. I can't say I didn't enjoy it, but it's the first time he'd really shown a reaction to Emmett's teasing affection for me.

He looked down at me and now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I could make out the green and the bronze I loved so much.

"Yes." He answered me just as seriously as he had been speaking to Emmett about leaving me alone.

I liked it.

"Cool." I said breathlessly as I stared back at him.

With my new approval of his possessiveness Edward's serious stare turned into one that made me really upset we were around other people. He rolled over, not to the side he was on but to the side where Emmett was laying, putting himself between me and his big brother. He shifted me over as he did this and I chuckled at him.

"Taking precautions?" I asked.

"I certainly am." He smiled and kissed my cheek, leaving it burning for more.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Emmett whined after the switch of mine and Edward's bodies was made.

"Awe, Emmett, we will share a cuddle with you," Alice said still in her sweet Emmett-pitying voice.

"We will?" Jasper asked sharply.

"Of course. Come here," she reached her little arm that was flung over Jasper's waist out to Emmett and he rolled over closer to them and wrapped his arm around both of them without having to reach far at all.

"Awesome," Jasper breathed sarcastically as we all laughed quietly at his expense.

They stayed in their triple cuddle position and the room got silent enough to fall asleep in, the steady breathing all around me helping me to drift off.

"Goodnight my Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as he snuggled closer to me, wrapping his body around the contours of my own.

"Goodnight Edward Anthony," I said, finishing our traditional goodnight.

"I love you," he sighed as I felt him relax into sleep.

"Love you."

I woke up the next morning to "STEAMROLLER!" being shouted and then something heavy and large rolling violently across me.

"Dammit Emmett," Edward muttered as he rolled on top of me again like the night before.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I opened my eyes and took in his perfect face for the first time that day.

"It's not over quite yet," he said as he tightened his grip on my body.

I was confused until I heard, "STEAMROLLER!" boom out again and actually caught a quick glance of Emmett rolling his giant body towards us, then over us, then over to Alice and Jasper.

"That's the worst thing ever," I whined, still coming out of grumpy sleepy Bella mode.

"I know," Edward said as he let his head flop down on my chest.

I put my fingers in his hair instinctively and we were able to lay there and wake up slowly with each other as we listened to Alice beating Emmett with a pillow for waking her up with the steamroller.

We got ready for the day slowly after that and we were out of the apartment by noon. We assumed the restaurant was going to be pretty casual so we dressed in jeans, nicer shirts, and comfortable shoes.

I threw on the blue V neck top that Alice had bought me and Edward had enthusiasm for, just so I could feel kind of nice in the city and at dinner tonight. When I stepped out of the bathroom I watched Edward's eyes darken a little bit at the sight of the top that did the Ladies justice and I blushed, but in a good way. Getting reactions out of him was becoming my most favorite thing.

Samantha was going to take us out and about on the famous New York subway so we walked down her street to the station.

Los Angeles doesn't have a huge underground public transport system like most big cities. Of course one existed, but it wasn't hugely popular so this was all pretty new to all of us. We headed into Times Square and had a blast all day.

Alice was practically tearing Jasper's arm off as she pulled him from store to store, not even getting a chance to go in a lot of them before getting distracted with another.

"Alice!" he finally laughed as he stopped and made her arm snap back as she tried to keep on going but couldn't since he had stopped moving.

She looked at him with a frantic twinkle lighting her eye.

"Please, can we go at a normal human pace? The stores aren't leaving New York anytime soon." He looked at her pleadingly and she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Jazzy. We can't go _too_ slow though. They may not be leaving soon, but I am!"

He nodded and she managed to keep a relatively normal pace for about 30 seconds. Then she spotted the some Italian sounding store that had a bunch of purses in the front window and raced off again, dragging Jasper behind.

We got to the more theatre prominent part of the area on our way to the train that would take us to the bay where the Statue of Liberty is. Samantha was taking us the long way to a train station so we could do more sight seeing and we were passing everything from _Wicked _to _The Lion King _to _RENT_ to _Beauty and the Beast_ itself.

"The doors are so pretty!" I exclaimed as we passed the theatre with the frosted glass on the doors.

It was the _Beauty and the Beast _theatre and the window on each door to the lobby had a frosted silhouette of the beast holding a rose on it. The 12 year old inside of me will always be a sucker for the Disney stories.

Edward took my picture in front of the door, my mom had given him the responsibility of documenting my time in New York and he was taking his job seriously. I pulled him into one with me and kissed his cheek as he snapped the photo.

As we walked towards the ocean when we got off the train I marveled at actually seeing the Statue of Liberty before me. I'm not a US history buff or anything, but there was something moving about the grandness of the statue in real life with the ocean swirling below her and the breeze whipping my hair around. There was a small park across the way from the bay and the sun was just starting to set behind us as we approached the water. It was pretty romantic.

We all took spots along the small stone wall that bordered the ocean and gazed across the sea to Lady Liberty.

I noticed Edward turn his gaze to me and I smiled out at the ocean because of it.

He turned his whole body so he was facing me and had his side resting against the stony ledge. He reached a hand up and tucked some of my flowing hair behind my ear.

"Let's live here someday, in New York," he said to me excitedly but softly.

"Ok," I said as I turned and smiled at him.

"Really?" He asked flashing his perfect teeth at me in a dazzling smile.

"Why not? It's such an exciting city." Well, anywhere would be exciting with Edward I thought after the words came out.

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his forehead on my cheek.

"I feel like we will be able to do anything together Bella."

He was speaking so sweetly it melted my heart. I was surprised I was allowed to keep living without it.

"We will," I replied confidentially.

He leaned in and kissed me then and the moment was entirely too romantic. The other's had wandered off somewhere, I had no idea where, but I knew that Edward and I were alone in our moment. He pulled away slowly and looked at me, romantically.

"Bella, I love you so much it's borderline inappropriate."

I giggled at his choice of words even though he spoke them seriously.

"It's true!" He defended

"I believe you!" I defended back.

"Good. Because you are my life, my Bella. The breath in my lungs, the blood in my veins, the beats of my heart, they are all yours."

His eyes were burning now, bright green fire boring into the very core of me. I had turned fully to him during the kiss and now I was practically leaning into him fully, drinking in his too sweet words. His tone was serious and loving at the same time.

"I am yours, now and forever. I can only hope you will continue to want me for that long."

He smiled smally and my mouth opened slightly in disbelief at his last statement.

"I will always want you Edward. That will never, ever stop. I hope you know that."

I felt a little desperate at the moment. If he had any doubts about me wanting him forever then I was doing something wrong. He had to know how desperate I was for him. How desperate I will always be.

"I know, love. Sometimes it just seems too good to be true."

He leaned in and kissed me deeply but sweetly again and I couldn't believe he was speaking the exact thoughts I constantly had about him.

When he pulled away I searched his eyes again and saw something there behind the burning. Something I knew well in him. Determination.

"Bella I have to do this..." he said quietly as he took my hands in his and looked down at them.

My stomach flipped. This is it. The proposal. I could feel it. He was getting ready to do it. It was the perfect setting with the ocean and the breeze and his painfully romantic words. Oh God...

He looked back up at me and my breath hitched.

Right before his mouth opened enough for him to speak my phone started ringing in my pocket.

My ring tone of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen did a pretty good job of breaking the mood and his gaze faltered from mine and he stared down at the sound coming from then smiled back up at me.

His eyes were still beautiful but the stunning green was flame missing, the determination gone as well.

I sighed and checked my phone. Alice.

"Hey Alice," I said and I heard the disappointment in my voice.

"Hey, Samantha said it's about a 20 - 30 minute train ride from here to where the restaurant is so we need to get going soon. Are you guys still by the ocean?"

"Yeah, we'll come find you," I said as I tried to lighten my tone.

"Are you ok?"

Apparently I had failed.

I smiled at Edward who was looking glumly out at the ocean and said, "I'm fine, we'll see you soon."

I hung up and wrapped both of my arms around the one of his that was closest to me.

"It's time to go so we can get to the restaurant."

"It seems like there's just not enough time for anything these days," was his reply to me.

He still looked a bit sad as he looked down at me and I wondered what all was going through his head. It sounded like the almost proposal I was sure he was about to give me wasn't the only thing he thought time had run out on. He was having the real life thoughts that weren't allowed during tour.

"Sometimes." I agreed with a sigh. Then I smiled at him with the most alluring look I could conjure up. "You and I have the rest of our lives though, remember the club?"

He laughed at my reference to our old joke and I was pleased to see true happiness come back into his perfect features.

"Ah yes, Bella for Life. How could I forget?"

I reached up for a kiss and he met me half way.

"Too bad I will never have enough time with you. Even if I live forever I fear I would not be satisfied."

The puddle that was left over from my already melted heart quivered at his words and I floated across the ground after that as I followed him over to the train station and the rest of our friends.

The train ride was a bit longer than the others we had taken that day but we passed the time quickly by telling Samantha stories from tour. We were very lucky she wasn't tired of us yet.

When we got off the train we had to walk a few blocks and I was enjoying it thoroughly.

This section of the city was full of tall apartment buildings and little cafes and obscure shops. It was starting to get dark out and different small restaurants along the streets had paper lanterns and small colored lights strung across outdoor patios. There were people riding bikes and walking dogs. Music drifted in the air and small conversations and laughter filled in the spots the music didn't.

I knew we were getting close when Emmett suddenly stopped in the middle of the street.

"You guys! This is where they live!"

His eyes were wide and the hand that wasn't holding Rosalie's was held up next to him.

"Where who live?" Rose asked for the group.

"The Friends!" Emmett answered as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean, the people from the show Friends?" Alice asked slowly.

"Yeah! Joey, Ross, Rachael, Monica, Phoebe, Chandler! This is their neighborhood, I recognize that street sign!"

He pointed up and we all looked at it like it would help us understand. Nope. None of us had enough Friends knowledge to verify if he was right or not. Everyone looked back at him and we all just kind of smiled.

"Yeah I think that's true." Samantha verified. "I don't really watch the show, but I've heard that before when I've been around this area."

"Wow," Emmett breathed in wonder as he looked around very carefully now as we walked, taking everything in.

We walked up to Cowgirls and I was very relieved when I didn't see any gold poles or mechanical bulls inside.

The hostess greeted us and Edward flashed her Heidi's business card and explained who we were. The girl smiled and directed us to a big table in a back room, understanding completely what was going on, just like Heidi said she would.

The walls of the restaurant were covered in pictures. I thought there were just random photos until about half way back to the table when I started looking closely. Every single picture had Heidi in it with some musician or another.

"Jimmy Hendrx," Jasper pointed out at one point.

"Oh man, Johnny Cash," Emmett said a few seconds after as he looked at wall on the opposite side of the room.

She really was a musician junkie I thought to myself a bit impressed. That had to have been fun.

We sat down at a big round table and took the big menus in our hands as we settled in.

"Alright, as Heidi probably told you everything is on the house tonight," the hostess said with a bright smile. "If you need anything Collin will be your waiter."

It wasn't too long later we had a total of 7 plates, each with a different appetizer on it and 3 pitchers of margaritas spread across out table.

"This is the life!" Emmett said and he grabbed another potato skin and then poured more green margarita into his jar.

Apparently at Cowgirls they don't use real glasses or mugs. We each had a different sized jar that had been brought to the table by the waiter with the drinks.

All through the entrees and into the chocolate fondue we ordered for desert ee ate, drank, and were merry all night.

Some of us more than others.

It seems Jasper and Emmett had traded roles this evening. Emmett was laughing so hard he was crying as Jasper continued the little puppet show he had been performing with a piece of banana and a strawberry he had stuck on the ends of 2 fondue sticks.

"Oh no, not the chocolate death!"

Jasper was moving the stick with the banana up and down as he spoke in a high pitched humorous voice.

"Yes, that is your sentence for indecent exposure," the strawberry replied in a hugely deeper voice Jasper provided for it as he moved that stick up and down now.

"I can't help it if the ladies fine me _appealing_..." the banana defended itself.

Jasper stopped his show then because he suddenly lost himself to silent laughter as he doubled over the table at his lame joke he just made the banana say.

The thing is, Jasper didn't get loud or mean or boisterous when he's drunk. He just got really, really talkative and loose. He hadn't shut up since his 4th jar of margarita.

The fondue puppets were only the encore. His chicken had performed "Puttin' in the Ritz" for us during the main course.

"Yes! Chocolate death it is! Now go!" the ruthless strawberry commanded after Jasper pulled himself together.

The banana screamed in falsetto horror as he dunked it in the melted chocolate and then bit it off the stick.

"Fondue!" He cheered after he swallowed the poor banana. "More like **FUN**due, am I right?" He smiled and looked around the table for confirmation. Alice was giggling wildly at this intoxicated version of Jasper.

"I've never seen this before," Edward said to me as he smirked evilly at his brother. "It's mildly entertaining."

"Oh it's far more than_ mildly _entertaining," I corrected him as Jasper started making the strawberry attack Emmett.

I turned my attention to getting my own strawberry prepared on a stick when a loud "Ow!" burst out from across the table.

I looked up and Emmett had his pointer finger in his mouth and his face was in a pout.

"Emmett why did you do that?" Rosalie scolded him suddenly.

"That is a fon**don't** my friend," Jasper said as he leaned into Emmett and made his point by flinging the stick he was still holding at his brother.

"I didn't know!" Emmett defended as he stared at the steaming pot of chocolate like it had betrayed him. "I just wanted to try the chocolate."

"Well Jasper is right Em. That's is a big fon_don't_..." Jasper snickered at Rosalie using his made up term. "You don't put your hand in the boiling hot chocolate."

"Who would have thought?!" Jasper turned and addressed the group with a sarcastic tone. "It turns out you _don't_ put your hand in the boiling hot chocolate!"

He gave Emmett a pointed look after that read, "idiot". He just got a death glare in return.

"I'll give you a fondon't funny man," Emmett said as he stole Jasper's fondue stick from him and swatted him on the head with it.

"Ow, what the hay, man?" Jasper raised his arms defensively and whined.

"'_What the hay_' Jasper?" Alice asked with a laugh. Where did that come from?"

He turned to her then and his face became peaceful as the first goofy smile I'd ever seen grace his movie star face took over.

"I think you're pretty," he said sweetly to Alice.

I giggled into Edward's arm and Emmett rolled his eyes, probably upset Jasper wasn't going to give him a fight after his swat on the head.

"I think you're drunk," Alice said back, even though she looked flattered by his compliment.

"I think I'm drunk too!" Jasper said excitedly and raised his hands in celebration.

We finished all the fondue and left without paying a dime for the food and drinks.

Of course we left a very nice tip because our waiter was really great. He didn't even complain when Jasper insisted on a hug at the end of the meal.

"You are really great, man." Jasper said sincerely as he wrapped his arms around Collin.

"Thank you," Collin replied professionally as he patted Jasper's back.

"I really mean it too." Jasper said, pulling back but looking at him seriously. "You made this night positively splendid my good man."

That was the other thing about drunk Jasper, he used odd terms like "positively splendid" and "my good man" every so often.

We ushered Jasper out of the restaurant as quickly as possible after that. He wasn't stumbly or off balance in any way. He was still as graceful as ever, but he just wanted to talk to _everyone_.

"Oh sir, where did you get your fun little hat? That is a lovely color on you..." Alice pulled him away from the confused looking man wearing the yamaka and turned the corner towards the door.

It didn't help because the woman at the next table had huge sunglasses on even though we were inside.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I just wanted to let you know that you have no threat of UV rays burning your retinas in here," he laughed at himself as he pointed at her face and Alice pulled him away again then Edward apologized for his brother through his chuckling as we followed out behind them.

"I was just helping her," Jasper explained as he we finally got him outside away from the innocent bystanders.

"I know Jasper but you were bothering the nice lady," Edward explained calmly.

"YOUR MOM'S A NICE LADY!" Jasper pointed at Edward and laughed as if he just made a valid "your mom" joke.

Emmett actually shook _his_ head in shame at Jasper's waste of the joke, and Edward scrunched up his face is disbelief.

"I know, she's your mother too and she is delightful."

Jasper's laughter faded out eventually and he threw his arm around Alice as we walked back to the train.

Walking down the street was fun with drunk Jasper. He became musical.

He started the "bum-ba-ba Bum-bum-bum's" from _New York__, __New York_ and we all laughed.

"_Start singing the blues..._" he started off incorrectly but was getting way closer than my sleep version of "start eating the shoes".

"_Spreading the news_, Jazz," Alice corrected with a laugh.

"I'll spread the news alright," he stopped singing and then turned into Alice and kissed her passionately in the middle of the street.

We immediately started "Whooing" and whistling at them because they never did this! A peck here, holding hands there, that was all we got from them normally. Their love was very obvious in the most un-physical ways. It was a shock to see him attack her with such a kiss in the middle of the street.

When he pulled way he looked incredibly pleased with himself and Alice looked shocked and thrilled at the same time.

"Spread _that_ news, babe," Jasper said coolly as he flicked her nose lightly with the end of his finger and winked.

It was almost too much to handle.

We got to the subway and entered into one of the cars. Thankfully we had it all to ourselves since Jasper liked to converse with the public tonight.

"You guys!" he said suddenly as he stood up. "This is exactly like that scene from RENT!"

He got up and started swinging on the poles that were in the middle of the car that people are supposed to hold on to for support if they are standing. He started singing the song from RENT called "Santa Fe" that does indeed take place on a subway car in the movie version Alice always made him watch. It seems Alice and her musical theatre ways had been more embedded in Jasper than we were all previously aware of.

_" Let's open up a restaurant in __Santa Fe__  
Our 1abors would reap financial gains  
We'll open up a restaurant in __Santa Fe__  
And save from devastation our brains..."_

He continued to swing around the poles just like the actor in the movie and he almost hit Emmett in the face twice with the arm that wasn't connected to the pole._  
_**  
**_"We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away,  
Devote ourselves to projects that sell.  
We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe-  
Forget this cold Bohemian Hell"_****

After that he broke into the "Whoa-oa-oa-oa's" that come next in the song and Alice, Rose and I couldn't help but join in since we all love the RENT music. Jasper ended it by pulling himself up between 2 of the poles and doing an entire summersault in the air, again like the actor in the scene, and he landed then drifted down in the seat right next to me as he finished the last spoken line in the song:****

_"Do you know the way to __Santa Fe__?  
You know, tumbleweeds...prairie dogs..."  
_  
We all added to the last "_Yeahhhhhhh_" that ends the song for good then everyone laughed as Alice applauded Jasper's wonderful memory and recreation of the scene from RENT.

"That was very good Jasper," I complimented him as he remained seated next to me and stretched his arms out on the seats next to him, getting comfortable.

"I like musicals," was his response as he smiled back at me.

I laughed and answered, "Me too."

Then he just stared at me in a serious manner and I got a little uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked uncertainly after a few moments of him just staring.

"It's your turn," Jasper responded with a look that had "duh" written all over it.

"My turn for what?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Telling me a secret," he said seriously. "I told you that I like musicals, now you tell me something secret about you. That's how Secret Time works, Bella."

He actually sounded a little annoyed with me now and Edward started laughing on the other side of me. I just kept staring at Jasper.

"I didn't know we were having Secret Time, sorry." I said it probably more apologetically than was necessary.

I seriously thought about it though, and realized I didn't really have anything to share even if I did want to take Jasper's sudden Secret Time seriously.

"I've got one," Edward spoke up suddenly and leaned in to our conversation.

"Proceed," Jasper announced to Edward with an official wave of his hand.

"When we were younger Emmett's the one that lost Doodles," he smiled evilly and I looked at him in confusion.

"Dude!" Emmett said loudly as he looked at Edward with a very hurt and upset face.

"Doddles!" Jasper gasped and snapped his gaze across the subway car towards his older brother. "It was you?"

"Edward, what the hell? Why would you do that?" Emmett's face was getting angrier and angrier as Jasper's face was getting sadder and sadder.

"Secret Time," Edward said with a shrug and a smirk. Brothers are so weird sometimes.

"What is doodles?" Alice asked with a concerned tone as she watched Jasper pout next to me.

"My first pet."

"Oh please!" Emmett said suddenly sounding annoyed. "It was not a pet! It was a freaking snail."

"Ewe!" Alice said as she lost all trace of concern and scrunched up her face at Jasper.

"He was my best friend!" Jasper said angrily at Emmett. "But_ someone_ let him out in the backyard and lost him! I never knew who until now."

They were glaring at each other and I was shaking with silent laughter with Edward who had started this whole mess. They were seriously fighting over Doodles the snail.

"Well Emmett we the bed until he was 13," Jasper suddenly stated matter-of-factly with a fold of his arms.

"I told you that was apple juice!"

Now Alice and Rose were laughing right along with Edward and I as the two boys tried to murder each other with their looks across the car.

"That's not what mom said," Edward got out between small laughs.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Emmett asked as he turned his attention on Edward next. "Mr. Sleeps In Between Mommy And Daddy During Thunder Storms Until I'm 12?"

Edward's face turned to angry stone and Emmett took on a satisfied grin.

"That's right, I said it." He folded his arms and Jasper was laughing now too.

"I forgot about that..." the blonde brother next to me was doubled over at the memory of my poor little thunder storm scared Edward.

"I was _not_ scared, it just got very cold in my room on those nights, it's drafty on my side of the house with that huge window." Edward defended himself, still serious. He folded his arms now and turned a determined face to the other side of me where Jasper was recovering from laughter. "Jasper used to watch My Little Pony every morning,"

That shut him up pretty quickly and sent us girls and Emmett into a new fit of laughter.

"Edward uses women's shampoo," Jasper snapped back.

"Hey, I like that..." I said softly, but no one paid attention.

"Emmett couldn't tell time until he was 11." Edward turned his attention quickly to his big brother, all of our faces now following the path of their accusations.

"Jasper and Edward dressed up in mom's clothes once," Emmett said angrily to the group.

"We were 5 and 3!" Edward defended

"And they were comfortable!" drunk Jasper unfortunately added in.

"Emmett used to play with Barbies," Edward confessed.

"I was not _playing_, she's hot!" Emmett explained frantically. "Jasper sheved his legs in high school!"

"Emmett and Rose are engaged!"

That was it. It accelerated to quickly in the last few minutes and drunk Jasper got too into the argument and blew the secret engagement. The whole car gasped and Rosalie's eyes grew as big as quarters.

"I KNEW IT!" Alice shrieked as she stood up suddenly. "Trying to go around feeding me this nonsense about propagating…with your happily engaged little lying faces! Hah!"

She was prancing around in victory and not really making any sense as I saw the wedding wheels in her head start turning.

Everyone just stared at her except for Rose who was still glaring at Jasper. He looked like he knew the mistake he made as Alice started pacing back and forth.

"Well we lost some valuable time in New York, we really should have gone into as many bridal shops as possible, but there are catalogs for that. We can pick some up tomorrow before we head out and while we are on the road we can narrow it down to the top 50 dress choices before we get back to Forks..."

Needless to say the rest of the subway ride was filled with death glares from Rose and wedding mumblings from Alice.

We got back to the apartment not too long later, after convincing Jasper he did not need to climb a telephone pole and shout his apology to Rose and Emmett over the city, and got him tucked into bed first to be safe.

"You guys are my favorites," he said sleepily as we took our places around him.

We all laughed lightly and he turned to Emmett and looked at him with big blue jeweled eyes. "I'm sorry I told Alice about your secret Emmett."

He was whispering but it was not quiet at all and everyone laughed lightly again.

"It's ok bro, it was bound to come out sooner or later," Emmett said with a sigh.

"So, you and me, we're cool?" Jasper asked again in the whisper that wasn't really a whisper at all.

"We're cool." Emmett nodded.

Jasper looked like he was going to cry from happiness but instead he just threw his arm around Emmett and hugged him awkwardly as they laid next to each other.

"Edward..." Jasper called happily over Emmett's big body.

Edward wasn't taking chances tonight and he had automatically put himself between Emmett and I when we laid down.

"Yes?" Edward asked with a smile that only I could see.

"Get in here!" Jasper raised his arm that was around Emmett and reached it out to Edward to join in the awkward lay-down hug.

"Go," I said as he looked to me for help.

He sighed then turned his back towards me and carefully set his arm around Emmett too, towards Jasper to appease him.

"You guys are the best brothers ever," Jasper loudly whispered to them sweetly.

Alice jumped up and grabbed her camera out of her purse then snappped a picture of the 3 boys cuddled up together.

"This is too much," Rosalie said after Alice put her camera away and she turned off the lights. "The Jonas Brothers are making me nauseaus wiht their love fest."

I felt everyone in the room laugh together and I silently agreed with drunk Jasper in my head. Best brothers ever indeed. Edward rolled back over to me a few seconds later I felt him sigh heavily as I wrapped my arms back around him. My heart felt a little heavy too. Our time in New York was over tomorrow. We would be heading back west. To Forks and to reality.

**Hit or miss, throw it at me!**

**The word is getting around that American Apparel has some schnazzy maroon zip ups for those of you who are still looking! They are a bit pricey I think, but good quality too :)**

**Review and send me your thoughts! We only have 3 more chances to do it!!**

**LOVE YOUS!! More and more every day :)**


	39. Teaser Chapter Pt 2

**Ok, so I'm slightly failing at my second day off just like I did during my first one, haha. I just can't stay away from IEWIS Land! **

**So, you do not get a real chapter today since I am taking most of the day off, but I'm giving you another teaser! Hopefully this can hold you over until tomorrow, feel free to review and let me know your thoughts. It's an EPOV Saturday teaser too! So it's extra special :)**

**Also I need to inform you that the pin site has been updated! I believe there are 7 new designs up including: "That's a fonDON't my friend", "Official IEWIS Citizen", "Oh no! Not the chocolate death!" and the ever popular, "Start eating the shoes, we're sailing away".**

**Make sure to check them out and let me know your thoughts! www dot zazzle dot come /carmelinagunn **

**Now for a little teasin' ;)**

* * *

Chapter 39 - Teaser Chapter 2.0!

_The following is an excerpt from the final EPOV Saturday, Chapter 40:_

**"You are the superhero of my heart, Edward."**

**"I can't do this."**

**"Don't you love me?"**

**"Of course I love you...Bella... I just don't really know how to-"  
**

**"Grow some balls and just do it."  
**

**"That's not helping."  
**

**"Sorry. You are just taking so damn long to spit it out-"**

**"Alright, alright. Will you marry me?"**

**"That's it. That's all I get? I don't get the whole '_you are my life, you make me complete, you are everything I've ever hoped wished, dreamed, longed for_' stuff? You're so good at that stuff."  
**

**"I didn't think that it was very necessary..."  
**

**"Of course it's necessary! You are_ not_ cheating me out of the whole experience. Not get down on your f'kin knee and ask me properly. Dazzle me Edward. I want to know what all the fuss is about."**

**  
"No. Forget it. I can't do it this way."**

**"Don't you walk away from me!"**

**"I officially hate Delaware."  
**


	40. The Vast Spoils of America

**Disclaimer: I do not own the gloriousness of Twilight.**

**A/N: Welcome to the last official EPOV Saturday of IEWIS! I love you all more than you know. I hope you enjoyed the teaser chap :)**

**Now for the real thing...**

* * *

Chapter 40 - The Vast Spoils of America

EPOV

I am not angry in the slightest. Not yet at least. Annoyed, however... I may be a tad annoyed.

My first mistake was falling asleep shortly after leaving New York.

After we pulled out of the city and the excitement of saying goodbye to it had died down in the jeep I stretched my legs out and relaxed. Since Bella, Alice, and Rose were in the backseat discussing cake filling options for the now Alice-Obsessed wedding I did not have my beautiful angel by my side to distract me from sleep.

I was extremely tired due to the fact that I did not sleep very well the night before. After I obliged a highly intoxicated and very amusing Jasper with a brother-hug I was nowhere near sleep. Try as I might, all I could do was lay there and watch the love of my life sleep in my arms, exactly where she belonged. I want so badly to ask her the question that will officially bind us together forever but I cannot seem to get the words out every time I feel the urge.

I know her answer will be yes, I do know that. But I want to get it right. I only plan on asking this once in my entire life, and I only plan on her hearing it once, so I want it to be perfect for her. I want her to feel the obscene amount of love I have for her in the moments I ask her to be my wife. The more I hesitate the more my desire to ask builds. Drifting off to sleep while we drove west was rather relieving actually.

I woke up to her lovely voice yelling my name frantically.

"Edward! Help!"

My eyes snapped open in a flash and I sat up even faster, only to see one of her precious hands slide off the edge of the door frame where it had been grasping.

"Put me down! EDWARD!"

I bolted out of the jeep's open door and caught sight of Emmett carrying Bella over his shoulder and away from the vehicle.

That was when the confusion set in, which was my second mistake.

Why are we stopped? We are supposed to be on the road, back to Forks. We were not as a rest stop or gas station, I could see that from looking around at the highway we were pulled to this side of. Bella wouldn't be screaming if we were... Bella!

I stopped thinking of the "why" of the situation and focused on the "what". That's when I heard what my panic had clouded before: her lovely laughter. But she was still yelling my name...

"Edward don't just stand there, come get me!"

I must have still been caught up in some of the sleep before this point but then I suddenly saw the whole picture.

Alice had her camera out and her little legs were racing her behind Emmett as he carried my Bella. Rosalie was smirking as she walked casually behind the whole group, and Jasper was sitting on a rock near by with his sunglasses on (even though it was fairly cold and quite overcast) looking, well, a bit hungover.

None of that was important to me though. The most important thing in this moment was the "Welcome to Delaware: The First State" sign that Emmett was bounding towards with my laughing, screaming Bella in his grasp.

"No!" I gasped to myself.

I took off as fast as I could, but not fast enough. I couldn't help the small smile that ran with me. He actually did it. My damn brother actually took a detour to Delaware to make his ridiculous kiss with Bella a reality.

I slowed when they crossed to the other side of the welcome sign and Emmett turned to face me with his huge smile mocking me across his face.

"Too slow Eddie," he teased me.

I ran a hand through my hair and stuck my other in my pocket instinctively as I sighed in defeat and he set Bella down on her own feet.

"I'm sorry, love." I said apologetically as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted at me.

"Oh it's fine Edward. I was awake, I should have caught it." She playfully glared up at Emmett who just smiled proudly and wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to scoff a laugh.

If he wasn't so loveable he would be immensely more annoying.

"Alright, sister. How do you want it?"

Bella looked extremely uneasy as she stared up at Emmett and the realization of what she had to do set in That's when the annoyance set in.

If it had been any other situation I would intervene. But we all know that this is just an elaborate joke, and something that will not end until Emmet gets his way, here in Delaware. Of course the blasphemous kiss will not mean anything. I doubt it will hardly even resemble a true kiss at all, but watching your love kiss your brother is never, ever going to be enjoyable. Growing up as the youngest brother of 3 teaches you things though. If a deal is made such as this one then you follow through, if only for comedic effect. Bella made her own decision in this. It was a joke that Emmett was in essence delivering the punch line on.

My hand fiddled in my pocket as I stepped closer to them and leaned casually against the welcome sign of what was to become the most annoying state I'd visited yet.

That's where we are now. And, no, I am not angry. Yet.

"Just a peck, and then we are done. Got it?" Bella scolded Emmett and I smirked at the fire in her eyes.

"I get 3 seconds to linger," Emmett demanded. "That's the only way it qualifies as a real kiss."

"No way! Lips touch and then part immediately." Bella replied seriously.

"Bellarina! I haven't kissed like that since...well ever!" Emmett smiled and threw his hands in the air. "Even in kindergarten I was pulling 5 seconds with the ladies under the slide. 7 on average."

Bella looked at him like he may have been insane. She thought about it for a second and then her flawless face set in determination.

"2 seconds, with Rose holding your arms behind your back. Final offer."

She cocked her perfect hip to one side in a very sassy manner and the annoyance built inside of me. I am pleased she is trying to make this as short and as contact free as possible, but every curve of her begged for me constantly. No other man should even be able to entertain the idea of feeling her skin against theirs.

Curse this horrid state for existing.

"Ok, deal. As long as Alice get's it on film for evidence." Emmett happily nodded toward Alice who held up the camera proudly.

"It's going in the slide show at the wedding," Alice chimed out proudly.

Rosalie actually high fived her for that comment.

I'll be damned if it goes in the slide show at mine and Bella's wedding. The one that we can't begin to plan because I am failing miserably at officially asking her...

My thoughts were interrupted with a hand coming down on my shoulder.

"Are you really that concerned about this stupid kiss, man?" Jasper asked with a laugh, and then a small cringe, probably at how the laugh effected his sensitive head.

"No, no. This is all fine," I waved my hand clumsily in the direction of Emmett and Bella who were now shaking on the newly negotiated terms of the kiss. "It's a little annoying, but nothing I can't handle."

He raised and eyebrow at me, but I just shrugged underneath his hand.

"Then why do you look like you are going to tear Alice's camera to shreds and then force feed them all to Emmett?"

He chuckled and I smirked as I turned my head to him.

"That's not the worse idea you've had, Jas."

We laughed together for a few seconds until he cringed again and held one of his hands up to his head and rubbed his temple.

"Remind me how much I hate margaritas next time a jar of one is set in front of me," he moaned raspily. "Particularly the green ones."

"Deal," I said with a silent laugh.

Then it was time. My annoyance peaked as Alice giggled and Emmett leaned into Bella who was leaning back very slightly.

Rose was indeed holding Emmett's arms behind his back, and she smiled at me reassuringly right before the connection was made.

It went by in a flash, thank God.

"One, two...EEEE!" Alice's squeal filled the air as she bounced up and down, staring at the little screen on the camera.

"Whooo! I kissed my sister!" Emmett was yelling rather loudly now, causing Jasper to cringe even worse than before, probably in pain and shame due to our brother's incestuous celebration.

Bella started wiping her mouth off, but she was fighting a smile at the same time.

"Alright Emmett! You got your stupid kiss, now you can never mention it again!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly and glared, still fighting the smile her luscious lips wanted to form.

"I'll agree to that, but when you inevitably crave more of Big E don't hesitate to ask."

I rolled my eyes as the others laughed and Bella's smile broke then brought mine on as well. Even through the annoyance I felt joy when she did.

She turned to me and walked slowly over to where I was leaning, teasing me with every step even though she didn't know it.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a small, irresistible pout.

I shrugged nonchalantly, keeping a blank face. I saw her try to read it. Her deep brown eyes searched mine. I knew she would see whatever I felt in them, she always did. My hand that was still lingering in my pocket tightened as I stared into the face I couldn't live without. The fire burned inside of me. The words I wanted to ask burned even hotter, as they always did, but I knew I had to resist them now. Now is not the time. Delaware will not share Emmett's kiss and my question.

"Edward, you aren't upset are you?" She looked truly concerned now. My eyes must have betrayed me with their strain at the burning inside of me.

"I'm fine Bella." I smiled at her and I saw her relax. No need to worry her over something that merely annoyed me.

I reached out and pulled her to the Philadelphia side of the sign as I leaned down and kissed her softly but with feeling. Some of the annoyance melted away.

"There." I said touching my finger to her full lips, sealing my claim on them again.

She smiled sincerely and then Alice flitted over to her and showed her the "evidence" that I had no interest in seeing.

Shortly after we reentered the jeep and crossed back into Delaware to find a small town to stop in and maybe get some gas and perhaps lunch.

After we ate in a quaint cafe on the end of the small town's main street we wandered our way down the rest of it, window shopping and laughing amongst ourselves just enjoying the afternoon.

The entire time we walked my hand that wasn't holding Bella's was in my pocket, fidgeting. I don't normally fidget.

As we made our way back to the jeep Bella's phone rang and she parted from the group to answer it. By the way her face lit up I could tell it was Renee. She got into the jeep for some privacy as she caught her mother up on our time in New York and the rest of us hung outside until she finished her conversation. No one is in any rush to take off.

"Edward are you ok?" Alice asked out of nowhere.

"I'm fine." I said with what I knew was a rather confused look.

"You do look kind of off," Emmett said as he assessed me himself.

"Kind of upset," Rosalie added in as if it was a helpful tip.

The rest of the group nodded and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and gave in. It may be better to talk about it anyway.

"Alright, something is bothering me but I cannot talk about it here. Come on."

I glanced into the jeep where I could see the back of Bella's head resting against the seat. She was still speaking to her mother but I didn't want to risk this conversation right outside of where she sat, where she could hear.

Everyone followed me a good distance away from the vehicle to a small public patio area that had a few wooden picnic tables and a short stone wall in a half circle around it.

I leaned on the wall and waited for them to gather around me, like I knew they would.

"I need to propose to Bella-"

"I knew it!"

I didn't even get to complete my sentence and Alice was already bouncing herself wildly in front of me.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm, Alice, but we came over here to discuss a problem I had, remember?"

She turned serious and still.

"Wait, how is you proposing to Bella any sort of problem? That's great Edward! You can't possibly be nervous she'll say no! The girl's practically been a nun in the church of Edward for almost a year now."

I saw confusion dance across the faces everyone else around me but I was the only one to question Alice's remark.

"A nun in the church of Edward?"

"Yes! Fully and completely committed to you. I bet she'd even wear that ugly get up they have to live in if she thought you wanted her too."

I stared at her for a bit longer, wondering at her eccentric little mind, then I shook it off and continued.

"Whatever you say Alice. Anyway, my problem is not in what I fear her answer will or will not be. I would not be asking if I thought she wouldn't accept. I'm having a problem battling my nerves over how to ask her. Every time I feel like it's the right moment to ask my mouth goes dry and I get lost in thoughts of ruining it for her. I don't want to ruin it for her."

I knew the slight panic had settled back in my eyes. My hand tightened once again in my pocket as I looked around the semi circle of faces around me.

"Dude it's simple. Watch." Emmett teased me and turned to Rosalie. "Well I already got you..." he looked past her to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, will you marry me?"

"Sure." Jasper said as he played along, probably to prove to me how unneeded my overreaction was.

"Sweet!" Emmett held his fist out and Jasper raised his up and they bumped them together.

"That was odd," Rosalie said with a laugh to Alice.

"Eh, it may still be the margarita talking," Alice laughed and then smiled apologetically at Jasper who had turned to her with a tortured look on his face.

I wanted to join in the laughter but instead a strained smile was what my face produced. The hand in my pocket kept fidgeting as more precious time crept by and I still didn't feel better.

"Is something wrong with The Pretzel Ed?" Emmett asked out of nowhere with a laugh and a nod. If I was Bella my cheeks would probably turn that delicious red color she took on when she was uncomfortable.

"Don't call me Ed, and why do you even ask?" My brow was furrowed at him in confusion and, of course, annoyance.

"Well you've had your hand in your pocket practically all day... I just assumed you may be having issues..." he trailed of and I immediately started to shake my head in protest.

"No Emmett! It's nothing like that. It's this."

I finally brought my hand out of the pocket and clutched the small box that I had been fidgeting with all day.

I heard the girls gasp and I smiled at the small velvet box before opening it towards the group.

Inside sat the most delicate gold ring I had ever seen. The one that would soon reside on the most delicately beautiful hand I had ever held.

"Where did you get a ring?!" Alice asked excitedly, never taking her gaze from the little treasure in my hand.

"Charlie gave it to me in Phoenix."

They all looked at up at me then, questioning. I explained. "I asked him for his blessing to ask for Bella's hand that night. Remember after the game was over and he and I retreated to the back of the house?" I looked at my brothers and they nodded, realization setting in their eyes.

"Oh! That's why Renee was so insistent on us helping her with the cake she made that night," Alice voiced her own realizations, "she knew what you were up to."

"Yes, she helped keep Bella distracted. They both were very pleased with my decision to ask Bella to marry me, something I wasn't sure was going to go so smoothly. It went better than I ever could have hoped, though. This was Charlie's mother's ring. Bella's nana that passed away just over a year and a half ago. She loved her very much. He knew she wanted Bella to have her ring when the time is right, so he gave it to me for when I felt the time was right."

I glanced back down at the ring. The girls looked as if they were brimming with happiness for their friend. I snapped the small box closed and sighed.

"I've been carrying it around in my pocket all day because I know that at any second I could ask her, and I want to be prepared. Of course every time I feel it's right I can't actually ask..."

I thrust the little box back into my pocket angrily and shook my head at myself. I ran my free hand through my insubordinate hair as I clutched the small box again, as if that would give me what I needed to stop messing this up.

"You'll be fine," Emmett said coolly after a few moments. "I pulled it off and you are way more mushy-gushy than I am."

He put his arm around Rosalie and she smiled, probably at the memory of the night she accepted Emmett's proposal.

"You were plenty mushy-gushy Em."

She kissed him on the cheek tenderly and they looked at each other lovingly for a second then turned back to me, the slightly panicked fool who couldn't string together 4 small words.

"But I have heard some excellent things about you Edward," Rosalie turned her gaze back to me as if she was appraising me.

"Yeah, we've had some pretty nice girl swoons over the things Bella reports back about you," Alice added as she eyed me up and down just as Rosalie had.

"Maybe you just need practice," Jasper threw out then with a small tilt of his head. "Clearly you have it in you to pull off the romance. Maybe the problem stems from the fact that you've never said the words before, so you can't get them to flow. They are pretty important words."

"Oh yes! Practice!" Alice started clapping her hands and I grew uneasy.

"I don't know..." I said softly to their excited faces.

"You have to at least try!" Alice encouraged me with a smile.

I sighed and gave in to them again. I doubt it will actually help, but I suppose if there is a small chance this will remedy my problem I should try. For Bella.

That was my third mistake.

"Fine." I said with conviction.

"Yay! Ok. Who gets to be Bella?" Alice looked excitedly around the group but Emmett pushed his way to the front before she got very far.

"Go," he said seriously as he smiled and stood directly in front of me with his big arms crossed across hid chest.

"No way in hell," I said back, seriously.

"Come on bro, if you can propose to me you can propose to Bella. Now go." 

He looked at me expectantly now, waiting for me to actually start proposing to him. I could see Rose, Jasper, and Alice behind him holding their mouths in tight lines trying very hard not to laugh. I was not very near laughter myself, but I understood his theory.

Still I could not get myself to propose to my brother.

"Is it because I'm too tall?" Emmett asked seriously after a few moments of me just staring at him with my mouth set in a frown.

"Yes Emmett. Your height is the problem for me. Not the fact that you are my sibling, or that you are a man, or the small fact that you are extremely disturbed for wanting to be the one your brother practices his proposal on."   My stare cut into him and I heard soft laughter finally escape the others in the background as his face fell into a grimace.

"Fine then, let a girl do it," Emmett spoke to me sourly and backed away. "I would have said no anyway, you aren't charming at all you're actually sort of a jerk."

He stepped back into the group and I smiled at his dramatic reaction but groaned inwardly. It shouldn't be this hard. What is my problem? I haven't over thought anything like this since I first admitted my feelings to Bella.

"I'll do it," Rosalie stepped up in the space before me where her own fiance had just been. "I can act Bella-y."

I nodded at her and took in one big breath. This is incredibly odd. I've never viewed Rosalie as more than a sister figure. She iss beautiful, that's undeniable, but I could never see her in the unique way I see my Bella.

She saw my hesitation and rolled her eyes.

"Any day now Edward," she said to me with a tone that did not help me feel more comfortable in the situation.

"That's not very Bella-y my dear," I mocked at her with a look that I hoped read "this is never going to work".

"Sorry," Rose's face spread into an overly sweet smile. "Let me try that again."

She looked down for a second and then back up at me with a more sincere looking sweet smile and a brightness in her eyes that wasn't there before. Her eyes locked on mine, they were not the brown that I could get lost in for days which was saddening to me, and I prepared myself for her performance.

"Edward Cullen, the love of my life, I love you so much! How can I ever explain it to you?...Ah yes..."

This is absurd.

"You are the superhero of my heart, Edward."

She finished, doing a very poor job of even minutely resembling the woman I loved. She was mocking us instead, I felt. It would have been funny if it wasn't so hugely annoying. Why did Delaware seem to do that to these people that I loved so dearly?

She looked at me expectantly, telling me with her silence that it was time for me to start. I was very aware of the other 3 sets of eyes on me as well.

"I can't do this." I said it bluntly.

"Don't you love me?"

She smiled at me again and waved her hand in the air in front of me, encouraging me to play along. I sighed heavily and ran the hand that wasn't in my pocket through my hair then decided to honestly try.

"Of course I love you...Bella... I just don't really know how to-"

"Grow some balls and just do it."

Emmett interrupted me from the audience and I shifted my gaze slightly from Rosalie to where he was standing just behind her left shoulder.

"That's not helping." I said through gritted teeth. Emmett's big shoulders shrugged and he looked as if he didn't mind interrupting me at all.

"Sorry. You are just taking so damn long to spit it out-" I didn't want to hear anything else from my impatient brother, I just wanted this to end.

"Alright, alright. Will you marry me?"

I did just "spit it out" as he said. Maybe if I treated this like Bella treated that joke of a kiss with him I could get it over and done with. We could go back to the jeep and I could leave everything that happened here behind.

"That's it. That's all I get?" Rose looked just as annoyed as I felt now. "I don't get the whole 'you are my life, you make me complete, you are everything I've ever hoped, wished, dreamed, longed for' stuff? You're so good at that stuff."

She truly looked disappointed by the end of her small speech and I almost felt bad for "spitting it out" in the way I had. Her impatient husband to be was the one that rushed me!

"I didn't think that it was very necessary..."

"Of course it's necessary! You are not cheating me out of the whole experience. Now get down on your f'kin knee and ask me properly." She pointed at the ground and everyone's eyes widened at her use of Emmett's personal cuss word. "Dazzle me Edward. I want to know what all the fuss is about."  
She kept her finger pointed towards the ground as she waited for me to oblige.

I was done.

"No. Forget it. I can't do it this way."

I pushed past her and shut my eyes in frustration as I took my first few steps back towards the jeep, towards the only person that could ever provoke such words out of me.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

The laughter of the group I left behind became secondary to my senses as Bella came around the side of the jeep, stuffing her phone in her pocket as she approached me.

I watched her eyes change as she registered the frustrated state I was in. Her angel face tilted to one side as her eyes asked me what was wrong.

"I officially hate Delaware."

I finally got close enough to her to wrap my arms around her body as I explained the annoyance on my face to her. She was warm and fit perfectly in my embrace. I immediately calmed.

"It's not my favorite either," she responded with a small laugh.

We stood there embracing for a few moments and I rested my head on top of hers, taking in the most enchanting strawberry scent I would ever smell.

"Edward?" Bella asked me after a few silent moments of us standing together.

"Yes?" I replied to her confused tone.

"Why is Alice taking a picture of Emmett holding Jasper in his arms bridal style?"

I chuckled and shook my head against her soft hair, not even bothering to look at the scene behind me.

"Probably because they got engaged a few minutes ago," I answered as if I was telling her the temperature or the time.

"Oh. That's sweet," was her response through her small laugh. "We may have to tour more of America for them to go through with it though. That may only be legal in the south."

We laughed at her joke together. Anywhere else in America was fine with me at this point. Anywhere but this annoying Delaware.

**Oh EPOV Saturdays how I loved you so! **

**Hope you guys liked it, it was longer than usual!**

**Not much to report today. Just that the next chapter will be the last chapter. It should go up on Monday. If it doesn not, it is due to the fact that I am taking my time to make sure it's perfect. One last hurrah for IEWIS.**

**Drop me a review for the EPOV's sake! hehe**

**Oh yeah, and there will be a sequel to IEWIS. It's been decided. More info on that when the last chapter is posted ;)**

**LOVE YOUS!! **


	41. Float On

**Disclaimer: I am still just car, the owner of many things but not of Twilight.**

**A/N: It's here! I'm so sorry you had to wait a few days my lovely patrons of IEWIS Land! But here is the final chapter of If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh. I give it to you now, because it is yours. If it helps to know, this is the longest chapter ever. 43 whole pages in word! Whoo! haha Thank you for your support and love. I don't know how to say goodbye to you all, or these characters, so I'm not! This is good by to IEWIS but not IEWIS Land. More info on the sequel at the bottom of the page :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lauren, Alicia, Amber, Timmy, Andrew, Joshy, Matthew, and even Mark. The people in my real life who taught me the things in this story, even if we couldn't all find the same endings that are here. Lauren will be the only one to read these words, but she will understand the importance of the dedication. **

**I also dedicate it to anyone who has made it this far with me :) I had no idea this would be so fun when I started. Thank you over and over again to my Maroon Hoodie Army for taking so much time to love IEWIS Land as much as I do. I zip up my love to all of you.  
**

**And now, Chapter 41.**

* * *

Chapter 41 - Float On

I watched from across the beautiful white living room as Edward's hands moved in opposite directions at the same time, again.

His right hand shot up into the tempting mess atop his head and his left snaked down into his pocket.

I have caught him performing this newly enhanced subconscious move for almost 2 1/2 weeks now. It started becoming a daily thing for him after we left New York. Ever since the very first day I saw him he's run his hand through his hair without thinking about it, that is no big deal. The pocket action is new though. I don't know the reason for it, but it's kind of cute.

I managed to notice that this brief action of his was brought on mostly by one subject these days: Emmett and Rose's wedding.

I swear I watch him too closely. I've always been like that though, so attuned to his reactions and his movements. It's probably due mostly to the fact that studying every perfect thing about him is so easy to do, so pleasing to me. Lately my ability to read every little thing about him has given me something new to pay attention to besides the new pocket move. I have also noticed the tiny bit of stress that marks his face whenever Alice has a revelation or command to make about the wedding. I have noted the slight way his mouth tightens at the corners and the hint of doubt that clouds in his eyes. I know he is incredibly happy for his brother and Rose so I'm certain that this small change in his face paired with the hair and pocket action are due to something beyond their wedding.

And I'm pretty sure I know what.

Alice called all the females in the house to assemble just a few seconds ago. She flitted into the living room with 3 catalogs she just found that are devoted solely to bridesmaid dresses. She pulled me along with her from the kitchen, telling Edward he would have me back soon and he should help Jasper get Emmett focused on his only task for the wedding, picking out cups for the reception.

I'm sitting on the couch now, at the very end next to Esme. I pulled my gaze from where Edward was still standing in the entry way to the kitchen, one hand falling from his hair and the other still lingering in his pocket, and I tried to focus on what dress I would prefer to wear in a little over a year.

I couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across my face though.

My poor slightly stressed perfect boy. Can't seem to figure out how to control his obsession with freaking out over asking me to marry him perfectly, can he?

That's my theory on what's been causing him to have nearly hidden panic attacks, at least. I just know him so well I was able to put all the pieces together. Plus, when I mentioned it to Alice and Rose the other day they both glanced at each other in a way that told me I am right. He is freaking out about it in classic Edward fashion. None of them would admit it to me directly, but I know.

I can't help but feel a little proud of that fact. Edward Cullen himself, Mr. Charmer of the Universe, is trying to make a marriage proposal perfect for _me_. I'm just an ordinary girl that got over blessed with his love and attention. His need to impress me beyond the miraculous love he feels for me is baffling.

I have faith in him. He will figure it out eventually, and no matter what he says or does I will love it. For now I can just enjoy the anticipation of it all. Will he take me out to an unnecessary fancy dinner? Will he cover his bedroom in rose petals and candles and ask me there? Will he sing it to me? No that's the wedding vows... Will he rent fireworks and spell out "Marry me my Bella" in the sky?

I laughed silently to myself. He _would_ do any or all of those things. Anything seemed possible with Edward. No matter how unneeded any of it would be for me, his head would convince him something grand needed to be involved. I sighed at that thought. That's probably what's making him over think everything now. I don't need or desire any of the scenes I imagined in my head. I just need him.

It's just 4 small words Edward! All you have to do is string them together properly so I can scream my one word response excitedly back at you.

"Bella? Hello?! Stop daydreaming about the boy and focus!" Alice said, scolding me through an amused grin.

Rosalie was smiling at me and shaking her head slightly. I looked up at Esme and felt a small bit of pink rise into my cheeks at being caught lost in thoughts about her son, but as usual she was just looking at me with nothing but love.

"Sorry Alice. Dresses. I'm excited about dresses."

I turned my body to where the catalogs were resting on the table and made a very sharp gesture to it with both of my hands to emphasize my focus, causing Alice to roll her eyes and Rosalie and Esme to laugh softly.

We've been in Forks for a about a week now and it's been amazing. We never leave the big house really, but we've taken the driven tour of it all. The town is quaint and beautiful, so far from anywhere I've spent time in before. The amount of green in the forests that surround the area is astounding. I don't know if I can ever get used to having so much green around after growing up in the desert landscape of Arizona and then becoming accustomed to being engulfed in the cityscape of Los Angeles. None of the greens around Washington compare to my favorite shade that resides in Edward's eyes though. Everything is muted compared to that.

After spending too much time making up new ways to assess a piece of clothing I had little to no real interest in I was finally free from the dress meeting.

I fled from the living room, leaving the others behind me in my rush to find Edward.

"Boo."

I actually jumped slightly and gasped a bit as his musical chuckle broke from behind me.

I turned around and got caught up in his lovely crooked grin, as if it was the first time I was seeing it all over again.

"That was mean," I said with a fake pout as he continued lazily leaning against the wall just beside the opening to the living room.

He just kept smiling as he shrugged.

"How long have you been waiting there?" I asked when the thought hit me. It's very odd for him to be creeping around in the kitchen, waiting to scare me.

"Not very long at all. I just came down to rescue you, I'm in need of your services you see. But I got caught up in listening to you explain to Rosalie what dresses_ you_ would have them wear if this was your wedding. I simply couldn't bring myself to interrupt."

His eyes clouded a bit with the doubt but it was only for a fleeting second. Then he was smiling brilliantly at me again. It took me half a second to realize it was in response to my own huge smile.

I walked over to him and slid my arms around his waist.

"My opinion on bridesmaid dresses interests you?" I asked sweetly.

"Every thing that escapes your mouth interests me, Bella." He leaned down and kissed my quickly. "But that particular conversation caught my attention, yes."

His left hand that was now resting on my hip twitched then and I wondered if it was trying to escape to his pocket. I eyed him suspiciously and he stared back at me. His hair hand hadn't twitched in the slightest. What is with that left pocket these days?

"What?" He asked in response to my new expression.

I decided not to explain what was really going on in my mind.

"Nothing. Did you make any progress with cups?" I smiled now, trying to imagine Emmett, Jasper and Edward huddled around a cup catalog.

"No. We played Halo for a bit and then Emmett wrestled Jasper for a good 15 minutes because he got sick of Jasper's gloating after he slaughtered us in the first round. It only got worse when Jasper pinned him and gloated about that too."

I shook my head and laughed with him.

"Alice is not going to be pleased-"

"What? Why am I not going to be pleased? What did you do?"

We broke apart and I smiled at Alice who had entered the kitchen and caught the beginning of the statement I was making. She had the catalogs rolled up in one of her hands and she was glaring at Edward playfully.

"Nothing!" He raised his hands in defense.

"Well apparently someone did something."

She looked back and forth between us now. She was still playing around but the tiny hint of insanity that clouded around her when wedding stuff was fresh on her mind was mixed in with the look she was giving us. "Is it about the wedding? It is, isn't it? Spill. You know I'll find out eventually."

"Talk to Emmett," Edward said coolly, dooming his brother to the interrogation of Alice.

"Oh I will." She looked determined now and gracefully moved out of the room, mumbling, "...cups! I give him the simplest thing ...takes literally 2 minutes...a freaking _dog_ could do it..."

"Oh you are so going to get it when Emmett finds out you ratted him out," I playfully punched Edward's arm and he smiled.

"It's nothing I can't handle. I rather it be him than_ her._"

He nodded towards the direction Alice just exited and we laughed. He grabbed my hand and started walking out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as if it mattered much.

"I told you I require your assistance, remember?"

When we started up the stairs and I stopped abruptly.

"You wouldn't be requiring my assistance in your _bedroom_, would you Mr. Cullen?" I faked astonishment and he rolled his eyes at me.

"That is where we are headed my love, yes, but it's strictly because I need your opinion on something. I'm not trying to lure you into the bed if that's what you are thinking. Or hoping." His smiled turned devilish, "If and when I decide to do that I will make sure the house is empty first."

He practically whispered the last sentence then winked at me then leaned in and kissed me. Not on my lips, on my neck. Softly and slowly.

I will rid the house of people! What do you say to do that quickly? Shark? Fire? Leave!

He chuckled at the way I was melting into the stairs upon his touch and somehow I got my legs to continue moving with him up the stairs as he drug me up to his bedroom.

I love Edward's room. It's spacious and manly but elegant at the same time. I almost feel embarrassed about what my room in Arizona looks like, and the fact that he's ever stepped foot in it. The wall at the back of the house that is actually a giant window pushed everything else that was impressive about this house over the edge. From Edward's room you can see the river behind their house and the gorgeous trees that surround it. It's beautiful. He has a very large bed that is just a more elaborate version of the bed he has in LA, dressed in black and gold. He also has a black leather couch on one side of the room, directly across from the impressive stereo system and the actually wall full of CDs I have heard so much about.

We haven't been able too spend much time in his room, thanks to there being 8 people around almost all the time these days, but I am fairly sure I will spend a considerable amount of time here after in a little over a week when everyone finally goes their separate ways.

"So what do you need my help with?" I asked once we entered the room and he shut the door.

He took his shirt off without any warning in one swift movement and I gasped lightly because it caught me off guard. He turned from me after he casually tossed the shirt onto the bed next to where I had sat down, but I'm pretty sure I caught the crooked grin on his face right before he turned his back to me.

He walked to the dresser and opened a drawer, searching.

"I need your opinion on what shirt to wear tonight."

His voice was casual and he had 2 shirts in his hands as he walked back over to me and caught me staring dreamily at his torso.

"My opinion is that shirts are over rated," I said softly with a sly smile as he tossed the 2 new shirts onto the other side of the bed next to me.

He turned his gaze to me and smiled in response. He bent down to me slowly and put his arms on either side of my body as he leaned his weight onto the bed and into me.

"You'd prefer me to stay like this?" The velvet voice was low and tempting.

All I could do was nod and keep a smile on my face. His eyes danced as he leaned in and kissed me softly. I wasn't too sure then that he wasn't actually trying to lure me into bed. Or that I wasn't 2 seconds away from attempting to lure him into his bed myself.

He pulled away but kept leaning into me. "So you would rather I play the show tonight like_ this_? So the whole venue, _every_ attendee can watch me play without a shirt on, and hug me, and-"

"Alright I get it. Put a damn shirt on so I don't go crazy all night watching other females drool over you. Well, more than they already do."

I looked at him with annoyance and he smiled smugly, knowing I was always insanely jealous of girls at shows even with his shirt on. Who could blame me? He's too damn good looking! Anything female would use any excuse to talk to him or touch him. Watching it was not very fun. And tonight is the final show for the bad. Not only is it that, it is the final Forks show meaning that it was going to be packed with countless people, at least half of them bound to be girls that would love nothing more than a chance at my Edward with or without a shirt.

"I thought so." He gave me a quick peck and then stood up straight and held up the shirts he had pulled out of his dresser. "So which one?"

I looked at them both carefully as if it mattered. He would be stunning in anything.

"You really want _my_ opinion on what shirt to wear?"

He simply nodded.

"Ok... um, the green one." I pointed to it and he threw it on quickly.

"There." He said when it fell over his head and almost already in to place. The lovely shirt actually stopped short, leaving a few inches of his hips visible. "Not that you have any reason to be jealous, love. You know I don't even see other women any more. There's only you."

He leaned into me again and this time I pulled him down onto me. He didn't resist at all, he just moaned when one of my hands went into his hair and the other under his shirt. It was probably the most effective thing he could do at the time to give me confidence before releasing him to legions of girls at the show. Knowing that I could provoke those sounds out of him gave me confidence. It seemed like the biggest accomplishment of my life sometimes.

The passionate kiss we were locked in broke as he traveled the line of my jaw to my ear. There he let himself breath heavily into me, causing the hand in his hair to tighten, maybe even too much. If it hurt him he didn't say anything.

He chuckled at my silent response then got back to work, this time on my neck. He shifted his weight again as I lifted my head back to give him better access to what he wanted.

When his weight shifted a few things happened. My hand that had traveled under his shirt moved down to his leg, just craving to explore him. The instant it hit his left pocket I felt something small and square in it and I let my hand clasp around the fabric of his pocket, causing me to gasp and him to stop all movement.

"Edward, what's in your pocket?" I asked with pure curiosity. Does this have to do with the new subconscious action?

"It's just my cell phone Bella."

He was trying to speak casually but the silkiness of his voice was strained slightly, and rushed. Also his hand moved to mine, and he entwined our fingers then raised them from his pocked to the bed beside me. He sat us up and smiled at me sweetly. Too sweetly.

I glanced behind him and then slowly turned back to him.

"Your cell phone is on the dresser."

I nodded my head and I watched as his beautiful eyes had a mini panic attack, them being the only things to give away whatever was going on inside of his head under his still cool exterior.

"Oh. Hmm," was his brilliant response. Then he leaned into me again, kissing me fiercly, no doubt trying to distract me from my questions.

It almost worked. Almost.

"No...wait..." I managed to get out through the attack of his lips. "I want... to know... what... it... is... Edward!"

I half laughed, half yelled his name as I tried to push him away from me so I could get my answers. He was laughing too as he tried to keep his lips connected to mine to stifle my questioning..

His other hand came up and grasped my free one that was pushing against his chest and he held that down as well. He is just so much stronger than I am.

After that I was finished. He leaned me back so I was lying on my back and he was straddling me, holding my hands down to the bed beside me with his own. It didn't even seem like he had to use much force to keep them there as I struggled for freedom.

"Edward! What is it?" I pleaded with him. He usually can't deny me anything, pleading should work.

I didn't even see a struggle in his eyes. My backup plan was foiled.

"It's a secret love, sorry." He smiled apologetically down at me.

I was about to keep going, with what plan I have no idea. He seemed determined to keep me in the dark about the secret in his pocket. Before I got a chance to do anything but pout we got interrupted.

"Hey kids- Oh! Yea-ah! Bed party!"

Emmett busted into the door and took advantage of finding Edward and I in the position we were in on the bed. He grabbed Rose by the waist and flung her onto the bed next to us. Her perfect laughter peaked as she landed next to me, and then Emmett on top of her.

"_Ain't no party like a Forks Bed Party, cause a Forks Bed Party don't stop!_"

Emmett started singing and did his very incorrect version of the shimmy as he laid on top of Rose, which shook the whole bed and brought us all to laughter.

"Well this looks fun," Jasper's voice interrupted our laughter as he and Alice entered the room. He walked over to the side of the bed that wasn't occupied by straddling couples and laid down casually. Alice sat cross legged next to him and giggled as she played with a lock of his hair.

"What are you doing?" She looked from Emmett who was still on top of Rose to Edward who was definitely still restraining me in a similar fashion. "Are you guys giving them pointers or something?" Alice giggled again as she looked at Rose and Em and made the thrusting gesture with her arms and hips.

Emmett threw back his head and laughed as I felt my face flood with the familiar heat and I yelled, "No!"

"They wish," Rose smiled evilly and reached out and nudged my arm playfully.

"We want to play," Alice said suddenly as she straddled Jasper.

"Whoa," was his only response at the unexpected move. His eyes widened a bit but his hands went directly to her small hips.

We all laughed at his reaction and Edward finally released my arms and rolled off of me, probably convinced I was distracted enough by the others to not push the subject of his pocket secret.

"That's enough. My poor bed is not going to be defiled tonight by,_ this_..." he scoffed a musical note and gestured towards his two brothers and their better halves.

"Too bad," Emmett shook his head and stood up. "The poor bed could probably use some action."

He sighed and looked down at the bed as if he really felt bad for it. Emmett astounds me sometimes.

"That's fine, it's time for Bella Barbie anyway." Alice pointed at me then out the door.

"I knew this was coming," I mumbled as Edward helped me stand with a gentle pull.

The girls just laughed and left the room, trusting I would follow.

"Don't think the pocket discussion is over," I threatened him with a smile before I left the room.

He just shook his head at me but I saw conflict pass over his face briefly before I turned away and walked out to a very anxious Alice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The venue in Forks is even smaller than the one in Los Angeles, surprise surprise.

The crowd is not.

And they definitely knew when the Cullens arrived. They knew and they ran excitedly towards the cars. The jeep and the Volvo that is.

After the salon session with Alice and Rosalie in the most extravagant guest bathroom I have ever, ever seen, we left for the show. Edward had a surprise for me and as we walked out to the garage I went straight to the jeep, only to be deterred by the pull of his hand.

"We are going separately," he answered to my questioning look.

We went into a separate part of the huge garage and he escorted me over to the passenger side of his shiny silver Volvo, "The second love of my life," he had explained to me the first time he showed it to me when we first arrived. I hadn't ridden in it yet though, so this was a treat.

He opened my door like a gentleman and I silently admired the sleekness of the black leather inside as he walked around the front of the car and then got into the driver's seat.

"Sweet ride," I nodded my head play fully and he chuckled at my casual reaction to his precious Volvo.

"Thank you," was all he had said as he pulled out of the garage and followed behind the jeep, smiling the whole time.

As we got out of the vehicle at the venue I began to feel over whelmed. People were practically lining up to say hi to Edward. He couldn't even get a foot away from his door before he was surrounded by tons of unfamiliar faces. Well, unfamiliar to me. He smiled and greeted all of them happily, hugging most.

I wrapped my arms around myself and stayed put on the other side of the car from him, anxiety washing over me. It's probably irrational but it was so ready to over take me I couldn't help it.

Where do I fit in here? Look at all of the people that know and love Edward. To me they all represented a part of his life that I didn't know. It hadn't hit me until right now. We weren't starting a new life together here, he was slipping back into his old one. The one he was perfectly comfortable in before me. Were all these people going to accept me? Me, the strange plain girl he picked up in Hollywood who foolishly followed him wherever he went? Were they wondering where Tanya was? They all had to have known her, she came to shows and was in Edward's life for years. Was it wrong somehow that I was here and not her? In _this_ life,_ this_ world, was that wrong for them or for Edward?

It was as if it was all catching up to me at once. All the doubts that I really deserved Edward were rushing back up from the place that I had pushed them down to.

"Well the Jonas Brothers certainly know how to work the crowd."

Rosalie and Alice's laughs, wonderfully familiar sounds, broke through my anxiety ridden thoughts. I hadn't even noticed them walking up to me.

"Jasper was definitely down playing how much he enjoys the shows here. Look at them all! They are thrilling the kids to bits!" Alice's voice was smooth and happy, not filled with the near jealous feeling I was dealing with.

I tore my gaze from Edward and his still long line of greeters to only find the same scene surrounding both Jasper and Emmett.

"It makes me glad we didn't leave the house all week." Rose said with a scoff. "I mean this is all fine and well, but at the grocery store or the bank I would have gotten annoyed."

I still hadn't said anything. Having Rose and Alice by my side and joking about the boys would have comforted me normally, but not now. Now it was just reminding me that they would not be here soon to help me feel at home. They would be gone and I would just be the idiot girl from California standing alone on the wrong side of the car.

"Bella are you ok? You look kind of like you did right before Emmett kissed you," Alice laughed lightly but the bell like sound was concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just... odd." I shrugged and they smiled like they understood as much as they could. They are both amazing as well, they would fit in anywhere, I'm sure. They have no need to fit into this life anyhow. Again my stomach dropped when I remembered they wouldn't even be here to be concerned about fitting in.

We decided to walk in together and check out the venue. Emmett pulled himself away from his crowd and walked us in, explaining to the middle aged gentleman at the door who we were and getting us in without having to pay the 7 entrance fee.

There were even more kids inside that were more than eager to steal Emmett away for a hug or small conversation. He walked us down the long hall, stopping every 3 feet to greet a new person, and eventually we made it into the main room.

The stage was a bit higher than the stage they played on in Los Angeles, a little wider and deeper as well. There were merch tables outlining the edges of the room and there was a band setting up on the stage, sound checking from the sound of it. The building definitely seemed a lot larger once you were inside. I tried to imagine all the kids we had seen so far packed in here together, and I was instantly grateful that I would be on the side of the stage a bit, in a less crowded "with the band" zone.

Emmett escorted us over to a merch table where we could put our purses down and also sit and hang out for a while since it was going to be a bit of a wait before they went on.

We set our stuff down and sat in the 3 folding chairs behind the table as Emmett went to go get the merch out of the jeep. He must have gotten caught up in the crowd of greeters again, because it was a good 15 minutes before I saw his big arms carrying many boxes of shirts moving towards us. He was followed by Edward and Jasper, both carrying a few boxes themselves, and then a line of 4 younger boys each carrying one box each.

"Looks like they recruited roadies," Rose joked loudly over the band that had started playing.

We laughed and then helped organize the boxes as they were set down in front of us. With 10 of us working together it only took about 5 minutes to get everything situated. Jasper fell into conversation with the younger boys on the other side of the table and from what I could hear they were one of the bands on the show tonight.

Edward looked at me from across the table and a smile spread across his face. I was sitting back in my fold out chair, my hands fidgeting slightly in my lap as the anxiety continued to run through me. I smiled back as strongly as I could, but I could tell he was seeing it all in me.

"Bella," he mouthed to me to make sure he had my attention.

I would have had to yell if I wanted me to hear me from this distance so I just mouth back, "What?" as I worked to change my face into a convincing happy look.

"I love you," he mouthed back, looking at me seriously.

"Thank you," is all I could mouth back. It felt like the appropriate response. It truly felt like a gift I needed to thank him for over and over again.

He didn't seem satisfied. He leaned onto the table directly across from me and motioned with his index finger for me to come to him. He was smiling crookedly and I rose out of the chair to obey him.

I walked over and waited. He leaned further over the table towards me and I mirrored him, unable to resist his pull.

Our lips met as his thrust forward in the last instant and his hands came up to hold either side of my face gently. His lips moved very gently against mine for a few seconds before he pulled away. People were staring.

"You left me," he said with a pout, dropping his hands from my face but still leaning close to me over the table, not noticing any of the stares we were getting. "I was sad when I turned around outside and you had disappeared."

"Edward, you had more than enough company. I didn't want to distract you from all your friends you haven't seen in a long time," I smiled it away not wanting to concern him with my thoughts. He shook his head at me.

"I suppose, but I didn't like not knowing where you were. I wanted to introduce you to people. I want them to see for themselves how amazing you are."

My smile after the look he gave me when he said that was sincere and anxiety free. He reached his hand up and gently stoked my cheek, keeping our eyes locked. Through my peripheral vision I saw the pocket hand drop down into it's new home, but I didn't think more of it at this time. I felt all of the strange bad feelings I had formed in the parking lot seep out of me. He is my Edward and all my doubts of ever not fitting into any world where he existed were unfounded. I will always belong where he is, because where he is will always be where I belong. It's simple and beautiful and true.

"Edward!"

An unfamiliar voice broke the lock on our eyes and Edward turned behind him quickly in response to his name.

"Hello Garrett," Edward reached out his arms and the two boys embraced quickly then clapped hands.

"It's so weird to have you guys back," Garrett smiled at Edward and nodded over towards where Jasper and Emmett looked like they were having similar conversations with a few other random people. "It's good and all, but still weird." He laughed lightly and Edward agreed with him.

Edward reached out to me then and introduced me to his old friend. I smiled and cracked a joke at being in Forks, the green and the rain are easy to play around with when you want to sound like you're completely taken off guard by the enormous amounts of them. It's good out of towner joke material. Garrett laughed and said I would get a long with his girlfriend Kate who I should meet the second she arrives at the show. I smiled at the thought of me and this Kate actually becoming friends. Within a matter of minutes my whole outlook on being in Forks changed. Maybe the good people of Washington did want me around after all.

"Oh hey, Edward you have to come see this new Les Paul I picked up. She's a beauty." Garrett's eyes sparkled at the mention of his new guitar and I saw Edward's face light up a bit as well.

"Lead the way," Edward held out his hand and Garrett turned to lead him out of the room.

"Would you like to escort me?" Edward turned to me quickly and held his elbow out over the table to me in a teasingly gentlemanly fashion.

I giggled and refused. Let the boys have their guitar drooling boy time. Not that I didn't appreciate a good shiny new instrument, but it seemed like something I didn't need to be tagging along for.

"It's ok, I'll stay here with Rose and Alice. Someone has to try and sell your stuff!"

He smiled sweetly and grabbed my hand to gently kiss it before rushing away to catch up with Garrett.

I watched him walk away and marveled at his grace as he maneuvered through the thickening crows and out the door.. I turned to go sit back in the folding chair next to Rose but as I did my motion got interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

It was a very pleasant female voice coming from behind me where Edward had just been. It was unfamiliar and had a slight edge to it. Who would be talking to me?

I turned slowly, probably too slowly in my confusion, and my eyes found a very pretty girl about my age standing in front of me. She had long dark hair and sharp features. She was one of the girls that in high school would have hated me for being clumsy in gym or thought me too pale to be a real girl. I don't like to judge people automatically like that, but the look in her eyes told me it was just plain fact.

Still she spoke with the sweet edge.

"You are..._with_... Edward?"

It was an odd question for her to ask. The phrasing was wrong and the inflection was not on the sweet side at all. I decided not to back down. Pre-Hollywood Bella would have mumbled and excuse and hid in the bathroom the rest of the night. Not now though.

"Yes I am."

It didn't matter to me whether or not she was asking if I was his girlfriend, or his guest, or his bodyguard for that matter. It was the right answer to get her to eye me up and down very pointedly.

"Hmm." The small sound escaped her mouth after her assessment was done. Apparently I wasn't up to her standards.

"And who are you with?" I asked suddenly, crossing my arms.

"Tanya."

The one world halted my sudden boost of courage. Tanya? _The_ Tanya? She's supposed to be in Alaska, not here. Not now. Not ever!

I ignored the way my stomach knotted and tried to remain indifferent on the surface. Pieces in my head clicked into place. This must be Irinia.

"Oh. Is she here?"

Is my voice as shaky as my insides feel? I hope not. I tried to play it off as if Tanya was someone I was just casually going to say hi to if she happened to drop by.

Irinia continued to assess me even though she was only looking at my face now.

"She's here for a few days only, in Forks I mean. She's not sure yet if she's coming to the show. She would love to see the boys but she's not-"

"I think I can take it from here, thanks."

My breath did not hitch, it completely fled from my entire body in one instant.

I didn't even have to look to my right to identify the voice. Tanya. It is Tanya.

Since I didn't turn to her she placed herself in front of me. Her beautiful blonde hair was in waves around her stunningly perfect face. The blue eyes were vibrant and sharp, very aware. No picture I had ever seen of her did her justice.

"Bella?" She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and said my name softly, no edge to her voice at all.

"Yes," I said as I hoped my eyes weren't building out of my head.

"Can we talk for a minute please? Outside or somewhere private?"

She smiled sweetly and I only nodded then turned to walk out from around the table. What choice do I have? I have no idea what she could ever want to say to me, but at the smae exact time I can think of a million things she probably does want to say. Hussy, home wrecker, shrew... those were the tamest things I imagined her wanting to throw at me as I passed Rosalie and Alice. I didn't even notice them both starting at me.

"Bella do you need us?" Rosalie stood and asked me softly.

"No I'm fine," I responded with a smile. They knew me too well. They both scowled at me in disbelief.

"Bella, we will go with you. What if Tanya and her henchwoman get overwhelming? You've got a posse too you know." Alice smiled up at me and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Thanks _posse_, but I really think it's going to be ok. She said she just wants to talk." I shrugged and forced my legs to move away from them.

I heard Rose mumble something under hear breath as I rounded the table. I thought I caught the words, "Edward's already stressed enough" but I pushed the urge to run to find him out of my head as I caught up to Tanya and followed her out the back.

Of course we ended up in a small bit of forest as we crossed a small lawn in the back of the venue. Tanya asked a very disappointed Irinia to stay by the door and we silently walked together until she came to a fallen tree and stopped.

She sat down on the large trunk and I leaned myself against it awkwardly next to her. We sat there for a few moments and I started fidgeting with my hands and kept my gaze on the ground. No way I'm starting this little conversation.

"Bella I know this is weird but I needed to come here and see you. Actually, I didn't even know I was coming tonight until about 2 minutes before I did. I didn't think coming back to Forks would be a big deal until I got here and all I heard about was this show. And the return of the Cullens..." she trailed off and looked up towards the sky.

I was calming slowly because as she spoke her voice lost some of it's control it had before. She seemed almost nervous as well. Why?

"Anyway, like I said I think I just needed to see you or something. Make sure you were real." She shrugged and I kept silent because she looked like she had more to say. "I don't have any interest in seeing Edward, that's why I had Irina make sure you were you and he wasn't around before I approached you. I wasn't going to approach you at all initially, but suddenly I felt like I had to."

She turned to me then and her eyes held many things. Pain. Confusion. Uneasiness. Fear?

"Why?" I asked simply.

"I'm sot sure really. I know I needed to see you to make sure you were a real thing and not some excuse _he_ made up to make things ended with us more definite."

The way she said "he" hurt me a bit. It also woke me up to her. She was slouching slightly and her head was down a tad as well. She held her own hands in her lap, her fingers entwined as if in memory of something they were once used to doing.

"I'm sorry Tanya," I said suddenly.

At first I was shocked at myself and then I realized that I truly meant it. I am sorry for her. For me, for Edward, for anyone who had to go through pain like the 3 of us had. We all experienced it differently, but all in large amounts. In that one way Tanya and I were connected and I felt for her.

"I never meant to... Nothing was intentional or planned or-"

"Bella."

She cut me off with her look and her calm use of my name.

"I know what happened."

That's all she said.

Um, what? What do you know? Do you know what you believe? That I was some evil Californian seductress out to steal her perfect boyfriend from her? No. She could _see_ me, she clearly couldn't believe that. What then?

"Tanya, I'm not sure exactly what you know but I need to tell you that nothing, _nothing_ happened with Edward and I until a long time after... well after you guys broke up."

My last 4 words faded out until I was almost whispering. I wasn't sure if I should but it so bluntly.

"Yes, Bella, that's what I know. I'm not mad at anyone, especially not you. That's something _I_ need to tell _you_. I have no ill feelings towards you, only towards the situation I think. It still hurts a bit to think about, but I've moved on considerably. I love Alaska and I am dating a bit there. Eskimo's are fun."

She smiled playfully at me and I laughed once at her small joke. The awkwardness kind of faded though there was silence again.

So she wasn't mad. That's nice. She believes that Edward and I did things properly, not playing her or wronging her while they were together. Well, not consciously anyway. It actually did make me feel a lot better, even though I hadn't known I felt badly about it before.

"Thank you," I said sincerely after a few moments.

"No need to thank me, Bella. Things got out of control between Edward and I. I couldn't bring myself to let go of him even though I knew he wasn't my future. Well, that I wasn't _his_ future. Before you even came into our lives I think I knew that. It was a very sad feeling though, thinking of growing apart from him. I felt myself change and I went about it in a bad way. Don't thank me for anything, I never had a right to be mad at you and I definitely don't have anything to forgive you for."

She smiled again and I returned it. Then her smile turned into a smirk.

"Edward on the other hand..." she scoffed and I kind of laughed too. We seemed to be sharing something then, without having to say it. I'm pretty sure we were both having memories of the hell that boy put us through in different ways as he tortured all of us with his over thinking.

"I mean, I don't blame him for having feelings he can't control but did he really need to be telling the wrong girl he was still in love with her? Hey Cullen, maybe just don't say it at all next time you are so unsure!"

She was laughing now and speaking with a sarcastic edge, which I respond well too. I was shaking my head at the man I loved.

"He really gets involved in emotions, doesn't he?"

For what seemed like the thousandth time tonight the mood around me had changed again. It seemed comfortable talking to Tanya about Edward now. As odd as it seems it was almost like she was there to give me expert advice. Like "Dating Edward Cullen for Dummies".

"Oh definitely. Some day's he got so into his head about arguments or misunderstandings we had I practically expected him to apologize for his last apology."

We both laughed at that and this time I nodded.

"I could see that."

We shared a look then and I felt really grateful that Tanya had approached me.

Then, as if we shared more than just our taste in Cullens, "Bella I have to say I'm glad I came here tonight and spoke with you. It feels good to know a little of who you are. Also to have you know that I'm not angry or anything. I think we could even be friends if I still lived here. Oh yeah, my parents gave me the scoop on the big move from Los Angeles."

She smirked as she responded to the surprised look I gave her at her last sentence.

"I'm sure Edward would be thrilled to drive me to sleep overs at your house Tanya, it really is too bad you won't be here." I wasn't totally sarcastic, but the spirit of it definitely lived in my words.

"Yeah, maybe we wouldn't be friends exactly, but I could say hi to you in town and all that."

We laughed together again but then Tanya's phone started ringing.

"Irinia," she said to me with a smile.

We got up and walked back towards the venue then. I immediately understood why Irina had called to get Tanya's attention.

She was surrounded by my small family. Rose and Alice were on either side of her, pushing her up against the venue wall. Alice was pulling on the back her shirt, trying to see the tag. Rosalie was examining a lock of her hair and speaking to her as if she was giving her advice she had absolutely no interest in. Emmett was literally holding Jasper upside down and Jasper was ringing out a warning to his big brother but his voice was drowned by shouts of, "Who's the big winner now? I'm going to go with ME! The one who is not upside down! What now Halo Master?!"

Edward was on the other side of Rosalie, leaning against the wall and staring at the point in the trees that Tanya and I had immerged from. His eyes were wide and worried and his hands made their now familiar path, right one up and left one down. They both stayed in their respective spots and tightened in anxiety.

"Do you think we've given him a heart attack yet?" Tanya laughed and glanced down at me. I forgot she could probably read him almost as well as I could.

I snorted a laugh and said, "Well he's still upright even if he is leaning. That's probably a good sign. Do you want to go say hi?"

I looked up at her, she's model tall after all, and smiled sincerely. There's no reason she should feel unwelcome around people she had known her whole life.

"No," she said after she thought for a minute. "Edward and I have said everything that needs to be said. Plus I don't think Irinia is in for much more quality time with your friends."

We looked back over to the small scene and Rose and Alice were literally moving into full make over mode on Irinia, make up and accessories beginning to become sprawled out on the small table next to them.

"Well when you leave tell her I have to go through that too, it's actually their way of being nice." I sighed and waved a hand over myself, indicating that I was their latest product.

She laughed a bit and then sighed as well as we both caught Edward's stare again.

"Alright, tell Irina I'll be at the car, would you?"

"Of course."

I smiled up at her one last time and I saw her eyes brighten slightly as her more than perfect grin turned playful.

"Wanna give Eddie one more shot at that heart attack?"

I stifled my reaction to say, "Edward" in correction and nodded instead, returning the playfulness she had taken on.

She reached out and hugged me suddenly and I scoffed a laugh into her rose scented hair.

"Nice." I said appreciatively as I imagined Edward's reaction to Tanya and I hugging in front of him.

"Goodbye Bella," she said as we pulled way. "Thank you for hearing me out. Take care of that boy, you deserve the responsibility."

She patted my shoulder sweetly and then threw a quick wave towards the group that had apparently fallen silent during out embrace. She walked away from me and around the building to the parking lot holding her head high.

I took in deep breaths as I walked up to the group.

"Tanya said to meet her at the car," I sort of yelled to Irina before I got all the way into the confines of all the people surrounding her.

"Thank God," I heard her mumble as she smiled reproachfully at Rose and Alice and then snaked out of their grips.

"Wait! We were almost ready to do lips!" Rosalie laughed as she yelled after her fleeing victim and raised an open tube of bright red lipstick in the air.

"Awe, we were really making progress too," Alice pouted but high fived Rose.

"So you two _do_ know how annoying you are when you do that to people?" I asked as I got cose enough to not yell at all anymore.

"Well to the untrained woman it's annoying, we know that. Since Rini there had less fashion sense than you we knew how to use our forces for evil." Alice smiled proudly and I shook my head.

"Emmett, this is really getting uncomfortable, man." Jasper's normally smooth voice was strained and I turned to see him still very much upside down in Emmett's huge grip.

"Yeah, I hope it is. It wouldn't be much of a punishment if it wasn't!" Emmett laughed and nodded his head at the rest of the group as if Jasper's discomfort was what we were all hoping for.

"It's not funny anymore Emmett, put me down now." I don't think I've ever heard Jasper that upset before. He must really hate being upside down.

"Or what? I get the_ chocolate death_?"

Laughter broke out among us at the mention of drunken Jasper's fondue punishment but Jasper just started attempting to flail strategically in Emmett's grip.

In my spout of laughter I managed to notice that something was missing from this joyful moment. The musical sound I loved so much was not part of the laughs surrounding me.

I turned to face him and his arms were now crossed over his chest, his breathing steady and his head tilted down a bit as he stared at me.

"Oh, hey," I said breathlessly as if I just noticed him standing there. I took a step closer to him, putting us about a yard apart.

"Oh hey," he mocked back at me. Only then did I realize he probably wasn't feeling the casualness I was after witnessing me walk out of the forest with Tanya, and then embrace her.

"How is everything?" He asked, still sarcastically casual and not cracking a smile.

"Edward are you upset?" I came right out and asked him, letting myself sound a little annoyed.

"Not at all. Should I be?" His head tilted slightly to the side and he looked at me questioningly.

"Of course not. But you aren't smiling so I figured something was wrong."

"Nope. I just don't have anything in particular to smile about, so I'm not. I'm not frowning either so I don't see the issue here."

So he is upset.

He never speaks to me like this. He's not being mean but he's definitely feeling some negative emotion about Tanya and I didn't even get one "love" slipped in there like usual.

That's fine. If he's going to be a 2 year old and through a very calm and reformed fit about this then that's just fine. I _will _get him to smile though.

"No reason to smile?" I used a baby voice and pouted at him as I took a few more steps to him.

I vaguely notice the other's flee around the corner as Alice chased Emmett across the lawn, Jasper still unfortunately dangling in his arms as she tried to fight for his freedom.

I approached Edward and his gaze moved from our fleeing family back to me.

He shrugged at my comment and I sighed then stepped in closer, right up against him.

He kept his arms crossed and his eyes solid as I made my move, but I felt the muscles in his torso tighten at the contact between our bodies.

"Maybe I can give you a reason."

I shrugged casually myself and waited for a response either physical or vocal.

"Maybe."

A shock ran through me as he said it as blandly as possible and kept his calm demeanor going. Suddenly the calmness in his eyes and his damn crossed arms were annoying me to no end.

I let myself fill with anger at his resistance of me, the one thing I always feared would be too easy to do. Adonis should not fall into the arms of a simple human. He was providing me with the reaction I had always expected someone to have towards someone like me. I needed him to prove me wrong again.

I attacked him with passion and I let all the annoyance and anger burn from my lips into his.

My hands attacked his torso, going straight under his shirt to his flesh, needing to feel his soft skin.

His lips stayed unresponsive for about one sixteenth of a second. Then they were mine.

I was the one that smiled against him as his crossed arms unlocked in a rush and tangled in my hair to pull me even further into him.

The kiss broke and I let my fingers trace lightly up his sides as he shivered and then chuckled huskily.

"Careful love, there are kids around. Don't tempt me to..." he shook his head and chuckled deeply again, not finishing his sentence. The sound of his seductive voice and laugh was not helping my self control in the slightest.

"To what?" I whispered to him as I let my lips brush his earlobe. Breaking through his clam exterior had given me a bit of a rush that I wasn't ready to end.

"You know what," he spoke softly and kissed me sweetly, bringing the fire between us down to a low burn rather than an open flame.

"At least you're smiling now," I said as I pulled my hands from his bare torso and placed them safely on his shirt covered back.

"You had to know that wasn't going to take much persuasion. It was unfathomably hard to stare at you and not smile. It was the toughest act I have ever put on."

"You were very convincing actually. I was worried for a few moments."

"I'm sorry my Bella. It was just extremely odd to see the two of you together." He looked down at me with an uneasy expression on his face at the memory. "Heaven knows what she could have said to you. Especially about me."

I reached my hand up and stroked his lovely cheek to reassure him and try to wipe the anxious look off his face. He turned his face and gently kissed my palm.

"It was very nice actually. I was nervous at first, but we got along really well."

His brow furrowed as he thought about it and then he nodded as if he could imagine that.

"It's something both of us needed in a way. Even though we'd never met we sort of needed closure too, I guess." I smiled as I explained that to him. He reached up and took my hand that was still lingering on his face in his.

"Then I'm happy you got the chance to speak."

That was the end of that, thankfully, and we began to walk back around the building. We turned the corner to see Alice pinning Emmett to the ground. He was laying on his stomach, her little arms holding his big ones behind his back as Rose crouched in front of him and applied her Irina intended lip stick to his face. Jasper was sprawled out on the grass about 5 feet away panting and laughing at the revenge being drawn out in his honour.

"Wow, California girls don't mess around," I heard one kid say as he and another guy walked past the scene.

I smiled proudly and tried to imagine what could have possibly gone down between now and the last time I saw them all rounding the corner to create this scene.

About 2 hours later the whole room grew dark and I was crowded in between Rosalie and Alice in the very front on stage left. Carlisle and Esme were directly behind us, Esme already with tissues in her hand passing them to the three of us in front of her.

It was good to be in the family section as I looked out to the very impressive amount of people standing on the floor area. The lights had just gone out and the initial "yeah the lights went out, the show is starting!" cheer was fading as anticipation took over.

The last show. Possibly ever. Weird.

Edward walked over to me in the dark and kissed my cheek as he slipped his cell to me.

"Love you," he whispered quickly as he turned to rush back to the mic closest to where we stood.

I felt Esme shudder with a silent sob behind us and then I felt Carlisle's arm move around her. I knew she must be feeling a tiny bit of guilt over this, even if it was unfounded. From her loving outlook this probably seemed like too big of a sacrifice for her sons to make for her and Carlisle. The band had been in their life ever since Edward could hold a guitar properly. Of course nothing was too much of a sacrifice for them, that's what family is for after all. I understood how she would feel that way though, and I felt myself get misty as the darkness went on and on and the end loomed nearer. I figured many people in this one room had to be sharing that same feeling. Most of these people grew up with these boys and their music after all. They had to be feeling loss.

Still in complete darkness Jasper's voice rang out over the PA system.

"Let's do this. For the last time. The best time."

His words were joyful, not sullen at all, acting as a celebration of the beginning of the end.

The cheer erupted louder than I had ever heard it as did the first note of the first song of the last show.

The most beautiful thing about music is how entranced you can become once inside of it. The sadness I had felt over taking the room before was nowhere to be found as the upbeat melodies reached into every corner of the room, probably pounding their way out into the forest beyond. Dancing and singing and cheering exploded everywhere in every fashion. It changed us, literally moved us all from the world of loss into the world of joy.

I couldn't stop looking from Edward, to Jasper, to Emmett, to the crowd, to Rose, to Alice, to Carlisle, to Esme... I made that pattern with my eyes the whole time, taking in the celebration all around me. From the boys moving wildly on stage, to the room full of kids letting go of whatever their real lives pushed down on them, and then into the people directly next to me, my sisters and my second set of parents, I couldn't help but want to be a part of something like this forever. Being able to provide this release for people would be the greatest gift I could give. But how?

I didn't have time to contemplate it because before I knew it I was involved in a 3 way shimmy throw with the girls. It wasn't too long before Carlisle remembered he had mastered the shimmy in LA and all 3 of his sons laughed when they caught glances of Dr. Cullen shimmying the night away on the side of the stage.

The last song was monumental. The encore was a given, the boys didn't even exit the stage properly. We had made it to the last song of the encore now though. The last song they had, the most celebratory sing-your-heart-out song they had. My heart stopped as Edward threw his hands up and twitched his head to the side quickly, throwing his slightly damp hair to one side as he backed away from the mic.

The words rang out clearly as the entire room of people chanted over and over the last phrase of the last song of the last show.

One large voice rang out instead of many and the brothers on stage stole proud glances at each other as they sang along. Tears welled again and every single heartbeat beat together to the beat Emmett kept with his bass drum.

The one strong chant never faded, but eventually the lights softened and Edward sang the phrase melodically and softly over the chant into the mic, bringing everything to a final close.

"_Close your eyes, one last breath, let's rendezvous here.  
Whoa-oa-oa, I'm nowhere._"

The drums faded out as Edward kept singing the phrase, repeating it more times than usual.

Emmett gave one last fleeting hit of a symbol and then stood up, raising his hands in the air as applause and cheers broke out. The light that was on him went out suddenly and he walked over towards where we were standing. He crouched next to Rose with his head in his hands.

Jasper gave one last back up verse to Edward and then one last base line. He bowed slightly and mouthed "thank you" to the crowd with a nod as more applause and "we love you Jazz!" rang through the room. His light went out and he too exited, discarding his bass and then coming to put a hand on Emmett's shoulder as he stood over him.

Edward was left on stage in one single spot light. He strummed the guitar lightly, it had no distortion at all as he strummed over and over then stopping abruptly. The room was silent as he sang out the last "Whoa-oa-oa, I'm nowhere," to complete silence.

Through my now flowing tears, and past the sniffs coming from the people I loved around me, I watched Edward lift his beautiful eyes up towards the crowd as the silence in the audience continued.

"My brothers and I thank you for your support. Now and always. We love you all. Thank you."

He bowed his head and his light went out, masking the stage in darkness.

Applause like I had never heard at anything outside of an arena show exploded then. In the dark I grabbed onto Rose and Alice's hands as we watched Edward approach his brothers to our left.

Emmett was standing now and he was shaking his head slightly and speaking to his brothers. The cheers were still deafening as we watched them converse. Their arms wrapped around each other and now Jasper was speaking to his two siblings, causing Emmett to reach up and wipe his right eye with his thumb and Edward to shut his tightly. Edward leaned in then and said something that sent them all over the edge.

This 3 way hug was much more sincere than their New York floor hug. The muscles in all of their strong arms tightened around each other as they embraced and it was almost too much to watch. I could hear Esme crying and sighing behind me as the crowd calmed with the presence of light in the small auditorium.

The boys broke apart and all of their eyes were ringed in red, Emmett's being the worse.

Hugs were passed around between the whole group, Alice even flung her arms around me when we were the only two just standing around.

"Alice!" I laughed through my tears. "I love your hugs but I'm not ending a band!"

She giggled but sniffled immediately after. "I'm just really caught up in the moment Bella. In only 6 more days it's going to be all of us saying-"

"No!" I pulled away and put my hand right over her little mouth. "We do not speak of that, you hear me?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded furiously under my hand. It was sort of odd. I never have command over Alice!

I wasn't about to start thinking about the inevitable though. In 6 days our family had to disperse. In 6 days everything was going to change. In 6 days... it was all over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Six days, of course, flew by.

After the last show the days whipped past us, seeming to rob us of precious minutes together. Before I knew it we were all back in Hollywood having flown in from Seattle.

The plan was simple. Pack for a day, load the moving trucks the next day, leave that night. Jasper was flying with Alice back up to Seattle to help her find an apartment and get settled for a few months before school started for her. Edward and I were driving my car back up to Forks and Emmett and Rosalie were staying put, getting ready for Victoria to move in next week.

We spent the first day packing and hanging out in the apartment, leaving only in the evening to get an order of pizza and some final heart attack balls.

"Come to me my love," I sang as I lifted a cheese filled wonder to my mouth and cut off Edward who was leaning in and teasingly responding to my call. He fake pouted as the heart attack ball made in to my mouth first and I smiled half at him and half at the sensation in my taste buds.

Jasper laughed and took one as well. "Oh I think I will miss _you_ most of all," he cooed before taking a bite of his own.

"I'm almost glad I won't be living with freaks who speak to their food," Rosalie laughed as she gave us an odd look.

"What are you talking about, you are marrying Emmett? He practically makes love to his meals!" Alice joked and I took a slight break from chewing to laugh.

"Uh huh. So far I have seen Edward practically worship his own brownies, Bella fall head over heals for coffee cake, and Jasper entertain a whole table full of people with fruit stuck on the ends of sticks."

She looked at us pointedly as Alice giggled and Emmett grinned and rubbed her back.

"I'm just saying, Emmett clearly isn't the only one with food issues here." She shrugged and kept staring at the 3 of us she had just mentioned.

Everyone nodded and then laughed as Jasper and I got our hands stuck in the box when we both reached for another cheesy dream at the same time.

After dinner we continued packing and made more of a mess before we started getting any sort of organized.

"Bellarina do you want this?" Emmett said as he emerged from my old bedroom with something long and white in his hands.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Yes!" I chirped out brokenly as I recognized it.

It was our rogue blind that we had written them a tag on so long ago. I took it in my hands and smiled up at Edward. "I didn't even know you when we made this. Weird, huh?"

"Wow. I can't believe that was under a year ago. I was highly amused by that," he nodded towards my hands holding the blind, "Bryan Adams writes some of the greatest love ballads of all time and you choose that Underwear song. That's when I took real interest in the girls down the hall." He smiled crookedly and Emmett laughed.

"That's right, you weren't on the elevator when we met them, were you?"

"Nope."

"I wasn't either," Rose cut in as she walked through the living room.

"I know, I was floored when I walked in here the first time and you greeted me," Emmett said sincerely as he kissed her cheek.

"He probably spoke of '_the blonde that walked straight out of my dreams and into apartment 112_' for a week straight after we started hanging out with you guys," Jasper confessed for Emmett.

"That's nothing compared to you, Mr. '_I would probably do anything those little pixie eyes asked me to_'," Emmett retorted with a laugh.

"Awe, Jazzy!" Alice reached up to peck him lightly and he smiled down at her.

"It's true. But at least Emmett and I could admit we were smitten. Unlike _someone_..."

He threw a pillow at Edward across the room but it was deflected by a hand and a scoff.

"Yes we all know I ran into the screen door Jasper, thank you." Edward didn't look upset but he glanced up shyly through his lashes at me, making me smile.

"Well there was that, and then there was the song." Jasper smiled at his brother.

Edward froze and Emmett mumbled, "Oh yeah".

"What song?" Alice, Rose and I asked almost together.

"I wrote a song," Edward said casually as he started back into his task of boxing DVDs.

"Not just any song," Jasper said with a smile at me and a glance at Edward, who remained concentrated on packing. "A song about the '_chocolate brown pools that lead into her soul and match the locks around her face_'..."

"'_I don't know where they lead but it's becoming my favorite place'_." Emmett finished.

I gasped almost silently as I realized this was as secret thing Edward had never told me.

It was a song. About me. Not _for _me like the lullaby, _about _me. He had told me once he was against that, that it risked being too cliché.

Edward was suddenly very caught up in DVDs, even alphabetizing them in the box maybe. I couldn't help the smile as it crept over my face.

"Edward..."

Appreciation dripped from my tone as I said his name and he couldn't refuse me. Every eye was on him as he raised his head.

"I couldn't help it. I've never told you about it due to my cliché theory, and also because I wrote it so early on. Jasper and Emmett caught me playing it in the practice space a few nights after I met you. Such a great deal of time before...I knew."

He shrugged and I smiled at him, earning one back before he turned back to the box to pack. He wrote it before he knew he loved me, I knew that's what he meant. I was reveling in that thought when Alice decided to spill the already spilt beans.

"Well Bella almost caused a 5 car pile up thanks to _you_!" She nudged Edward's head with her small hip as she walked by him and he smiled widely.

"I know, she's told me."

Her little face dropped for a second until she remembered something else.

"What about when Rosalie and Bella spied on you guys right after we met you in the elevator and they say Emmett in his underwear!"

She burst into giggles and we both sent her sharp looks.

"There was no underwear involved, Alice, you made that up," Rosalie scolded.

"You did get quite excited over the '_piece of man_' you saw that night though, Rosalie," I added in for fun, turning her sharp gaze to me.

"Oh yeah?" Emmett flopped down in Bertha and smiled. "And exactly which piece of my man got you most excited?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and we laughed as Jasper threw a pillow at his older brother this time.

After the packing and the teasing commenced we settled into the living room of 112 in our usual spots and turned on a movie for the very last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up the next day curled up in the Love Sac and alone. I cold hear my favorite voice though, close by. And I could smell something cooking... something good.

Everyone but I had woken up already and breakfast was being made. I use the term breakfast loosely of course, it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

"What are we having?" I asked groggily as I sat up.

Alice jumped over the back of the couch to land next to me. She's the only one that kind of liked sleepy time Bella, grumpiness and all.

"Emmett's Perfectuous Pancakes!" Emmett boomed from the other side of the couter that blocked the view of the kitchen from me.

"Perfectuous?" I repeated quietly to Alice.

"It's a term he made up during '_Cooking Improvement_'," Jasper informed me as he emerged from Alice's room and flopped down on the Love Sac as well.

"Ah, I see," I yawned.

"Get _out_ Edward! This is my creation!"

I furrowed my brow at Emmett's harsh tone and then the small_ thud _that followed.

"It seems we are having a reenactment of your little cooking show," Rosalie smiled as she leaned over the back of the couch to join our small gathering on the Love Sac. "These 2 are having '_Cooking Improvement: the College Years_' in there," she nodded towards the kitchen. "Minus the video camera and the flannel of course."

"Just flip it a little sooner I think," Edward said softly and I heard another small _thud_ immediately after his words.

"We forgot to watch that when we were in Forks," Alice moaned with a pout.

"Oh no," Rose said as she remembered.

"You can watch it on a weekend you come and visit," Jasper tried to reassure Alice.

"That's true, but it won't be the same without everyone there." The pout remained true and it almost spread to all 4 of us.

"Tonight is the night," Rosalie breathed as she dropped her chin to her hands.

"Where are you going to live Bella?" Alice asked me seriously, deflecting any speak of the goodbye that we had to endure tonight.

"Well Edward and I spoke to Carlisle and Esme-"

"Do I tell you how to sit at a piano and pour out all your sweet little emotions to the ivory keys?! Do I?" Emmett sounded truly annoyed as his question interrupted me.  
_  
"_No-_"  
_  
"No! I don't! So leave the pancakes to_ me_!"

Edward still didn't immerge from the kitchen so I continued with my explanation.

"We spoke to Carlisle and Esme and decided I could stay there until I found my own place. Clearly the house has more than enough room, but it would be odd living in Emmett's room," I looked at Jasper and he nodded.

"Edward will stay at home though?" Rose asked.

"Yes, technically," I laughed a little. Obviously we will be spending tons of time together, spending the night will probably not be out of the picture very often. "He's going to work and help pay for groceries and stuff like Jasper."

"You want to put blueberries in my pancakes? _Fruit_!? Why don't we just serve f'kin protein shakes, Edward? Perfectuous Pancakes are _real_ food brother."

We were getting better at ignoring the small rants from Emmett and continuing our conversation.

"They are so intent on keeping everything the same around the house," Jasper explained. "My mother refuses to move, not that our father would ever dream of asking her to, not now. She's so attached to that house."

"Of course she is, it's amazing!" Alice said. "That window over looking the river and that gorgeous white living room... I'm so jealous Bella will be spending so much time there."

"At least you get some time at all," Rose said in a huff.

"You'll visit," I said sadly, not as a question but as a pathetic demand.

"When we can," Rosalie shrugged and reality started to set in.

She had that exciting job and they had a wedding to plan, of course they were going to be busy. Alice was already planning out the amount of web cams and conference calls we would all need to keep the planning up to date. I was almost glad Edward and I weren't in that situation when we were all separated. Almost.

Before too much reality could set in Edward got on Emmett's last nerve.

"Get OUT! Get out of my kitchen right now. That's enough," a few more _thuds_ rang out and Edward came dancing around the corner rubbing his arm. I could now see that Emmett had been whacking him with the spatula causing the many _thuds_ I had been hearing.

"You've got to live a little. Take chances Emmett. Life is about _risk_," my charming boyfriend smiled at his brother whom he just managed to get attacked by with a spatula.

"What you were trying to do to my pancakes was murder, not risk, jackass."

Everyone gasped as Emmett's last angry word tumbled out of his mouth.

"A real cuss," Alice gasped with big eyes.

"What do we do?" I asked the group.

"I don't know," Jasper shrugged and thought about it quickly. "It's never been_ real_ Cussin' Day before."

"Does this mean I get to say 'porno'?" Edward asked out of nowhere, causing me to throw my hands over my ears as everyone else moan in discontent.

"I guess not," he sighed at the negative reaction and leaned sadly on the couch next to Rose.

We dined on Emmett's pancake creations and complimented the moody chef a lot. It seemed Emmett's distress over the separation to come was making him grumpy, something none of us could judge.

The moving trucks came and went, causing time to pass quickly and without warning. Before I knew it we were down in the middle of the street in the dark, throwing the last bag into my car. I had parked on the street because it was one floor up from the garage, less of a distance to carry mine and Edward's bags. Alice and Jasper were taking the train to the airport. They had to leave shortly.

"I can't do it," Alice shook her little head and buried her face into Jasper's arm as we all silently turned into a circle, preparing to say goodbye.

Tears threatened my eyes as I looked around at the faces I loved the most. My family. The people who helped my find myself. My sisters and brothers and the greatest love of my life. The people who helped shape and define the best time of my life. The place that brought us all together and changed our lives, our hearts forever.

How do you begin to say goodbye to that?

We naturally closed in around each other and each arm wrapped around another's body. We stood in silence still.

Emmett's voice, the quietest I had ever heard it, is what broke the silence.

"Thank you guys. My brothers and my sisters and my Rosalie, for loving me as much as you do."

That was it, the tears flowed freely out of every pair of eyes. He continued as the streaks the wetness left on his face shone in the one streetlight above us.

"I know I joke a lot but I would die for any one of you. I hope you know that." He looked at each of us in turn as we all nodded in agreement.

Jasper, who was immediately to his left, was next.

"This is the best group of people I know, have known, or will ever know. I can guarantee that. No matter where life takes us we can hold on to what we had here. I know I will. You guys taught me how to be me again. I thought I was lost but you taught me how to trust and to love. That will always make you hero's to me."

His cool voice was smooth as usual, but low and sincere. I was quietly gasping for air as Alice started.

"I can't..." she was having a harder time than I thought she would. She just kept shaking her head and looking down. "I don't know what to say to you guys... I love you all so much. I can't... I can't handle saying goodbye. It's too sad."

I watched tears fall off her face and onto the pavement as Jasper reached his head down and kissed the top of hers in comfort. I shook with silent sobs and turned to up to Edward who was connected to Alice.

The silkiness of his voice was in tact as he began.

"You all know the mess I went through during our time here," he said quietly with one tear falling down his beautiful face. He was looking at the ground, not up at the faces watching him. "What you don't know is how comforting it was just to be with all of you. Even when I was…_the black hole_," he said the words with slight disdain and everyone smiled smally at the nickname Rose had given him during the worst time of my life,"even then I was truly appreciative of time I spent around all of you. It was the only thing that got me through, truthfully. I knew that the 5 of you loved me and that it was stronger than anything in the end. That won."

I leaned into him and he rested his cheek on my head as everyone nodded and said, "we love you's" and Edward closed his eyes and more tears slipped out.

My turn.

"I feel very similar to Alice," I started with a small sob. "I don't know where to start."

I reached up and wiped my face off and Edward whispered, "it's ok love" softly to me. I took in a breath and tried again.

"I didn't grow up in a big family and I never wanted to. When I came to Los Angeles I was scared out of my mind, not of the city or of the people but of myself and my insecurities. It's all flipped around now. Now I'm scared of leaving because I have a big wonderful family who helped me love myself."

A few people "awed" and I saw Rose's eyes fill up with brand new tears.

"I can't thank any of you enough for loving me and showing me different ways to love. So many different ways... you are my family now and forever."

With that I was done. I barely got out the word "forever" because I was really losing it.

The torch was passed to Rosalie, the last of the circle.

"Well, this is new for me, I must say." She sort of laughed and a few short snorts were thrown out.

"I refuse to say goodbye to you all because I believe we will all be together again."

"Yeah at the super fantastic wedding I'm going to throw you," Alice sniffed, causing us all to move together with laughter at her ability to keep the wedding on her mind.

"Of course there's _that_," Rose shook her head at our little wedding crazed friend. "I'm talking about besides that though. _This_ is too strong, whatever we've gained with each other. I was a person that didn't believe in love, so to speak. I believed it existed and I believed that I knew people who had it, but I wasn't out looking for it." She looked up at the sky briefly as she collected her next thought. Then she turned to me.

"It wasn't until this one," she jerked my shoulders that her arm was around, "showed me what an adventure life could be that I realized love is an important part of everything. It helps you grow and change and learn. If I hadn't been so loved by all of you I would still be selfish and lonely and loveless, even if I couldn't see the I was like that before. If I hadn't been accepted into the most beautiful hearts of the 5 most amazing people I know," she pursed her lips together and shook her head again, not being able to choke out words quite yet.

"I don't know..." her voice cracked with the pressure of tears and everyone welled up again, "I don't know what would have happened to me had I not been loved so greatly by you all. I'm so grateful for everything we did, every second we had. I can never tell you what it meant to me. There aren't words."

The sobs coming from Alice and I were vocal now as she came to a close.

No one was left to speak. No more distractions of tours or packing or goodbyes. This is it. The moment that's been chasing us for nine months. The end of the world we love.

I hugged Rose first as the others fell into their own embraces around us. She whispered to me amazing things about being beautiful and strong and so much better than I would ever know. I thanked her for loving me and seeing me as an equal.

I threw myself into Jasper next and he rubbed my back calmly though I felt the wetness of his face on my neck.

"Goodbye Bella Baggins," he said softly to me, actually making me smile at the name.

"By Jazz," I said softly. "Love you."

"I'll be in Forks in a few months," he smiled and kissed my cheek lightly.

Alice attacked me next, flinging her entire little body onto mine. I actually managed to keep my balance in tact as I held on just as tightly to her.

"Bella..." she sobbed into me.

"Alice..." I sobbed back.

"I know I joke about making you decent but you are truly the most decent person I know."

Her legs wrapped around me and we shook with the weight of our tears together.

"You are amazing Alice, I'm so excited for you and what you will do in Seattle. I'm actually going to miss being dressed up by you. I'm going to miss everything about you."

I didn't ever think I could let go of my little friend as I stood there and cried with her. She slowly slid off of me and I saw Edward take her into his arms next.

I looked up at Emmett and shook my head as he smiled down at me.

"I can't say goodbye to you..." I tried wiping the wetness of my face just for something else to do besides stare at my big brother.

"Come here sister," he picked me up and squeezed me tight. For once it wasn't tight enough. I could still be freed to leave and that wasn't acceptable.

"Emmett I love you so much. Thank you for being my big brother. Thank you for teasing me and being amazing at grape toss with me and making me laugh," I threw my face into his neck and he sighed one big sigh.

"Anytime sister," his voice was shaky with sadness and he did manage to squeeze me tighter. "You didn't thank me for the kiss you know," he finally added in, making me hit his shoulder play fully and scoff.

"No. I didn't."

His laughter boomed out and I cried harder at how much I was going to miss that sound filling up the small rooms of the apartments.

"You are the best sister I could have ever met, teased, and kissed." His big goofy grin spread as he looked me in the eyes. "Once Eddie boy gets his act together we'll be siblings officially and you will never be rid of me Bellarina no matter how many states are between us, I promise." He said the last part to me softly and I nodded in return happily.

I felt his grip loosen and my vision blurred as my feet became my only source of support.

Edward's arms were around me immediately, from behind me. He must have sensed I wasn't with it enough to hold myself up.

"We have to go," Jasper said as he checked the time on his phone.

"Us too," Edward said softly.

I waved as I got in the passengers side of the car, not nearly put together enough to drive first.

I wanted to rid the tears from my eyes so I could get every last glimpse of them as we pulled away, but there were just too many flowing down onto my face.

How am I supposed to live without Alice's squeal or her high pitched giggle, or the way she seems to dance everywhere? How were we going to get a long without Rosalie putting us in our place all the time and then singing us Gaston's song in her manly voice? What am I going to do without Emmett's shrewd comments and Jasper's cool corrections and shameful head shakes filling in the gaps of my life? What would we do without movie night or shows or coffee parties? How do I get used to life without random dance parties or food fights? Why did I take those things for granted when they are available to you everyday for so long?

They faded into the distance as Edward grabbed my hand and we drove up the road to the highway. Far too soon my friends, my sisters and brothers, very large parts of my very heart were nothing more than blurry specks in the middle of a road.

"_Crimson and clover...over and over..._" caught my attention from the stereo. I turned towards Edward and the to the open road ahead of us as the last few tears ran slowly down my face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bella, are you not speaking to me?"

Edward was cooing in my ear and I was working quite hard not to respond.

I simply shook my head. He was so close to me I could feel his lips brush my cheek with every turn of my head. So I stopped. I want to win.

"And why not?"

I looked at him like he was an idiot. Of course I can't tell him! That would require talking to him, the very thing I'm not doing.

"Oh right, you can't tell me."

He chuckled quickly and then turned serious again, leaning into me on the black leather couch.

I'm playing a game, you see. One where I make up a silly excuse to ignore Edward in some way so he practically throws himself at me. It works every time and it's fun every time.

We are at his house as we have been for about a week now, adjusting to life in Forks. I found and apartment quickly and can start to move in tomorrow. This is our last night together in his house and we are in his room where we are allowed to stay together. Carlisle and Esme have been fine with it, trusting. And for good reason. We still hadn't...served the pretzel.

It didn't mean we couldn't snack on something else though, right?

He started kissing my neck and I turned to face him, trying to stay angry. I gave him a "what are you doing?" look that I hoped wasn't fuddled by my "Oh God keep going!" sensation in my bones.

"If I can get you to speak then I win," he explained before diving back into my neck. He was creating his own game.

It was too good._ He_ was too good. Edward's lips are magical when they work against my skin. I felt myself drifting onto my back slowly and he followed until he was on top of me, taking over any piece of flesh available to him.

When he hit certain spots with kiss kisses I kept my mouth shut and just tightened my grip on my favorite maroon fabric he was clothed in, or his hair or his torso or thigh, basically wherever my hand happened to be at the time.

"This is no good," he groaned into my mouth at one point, not stopping the motion. "I like it better when you are vocal."

I raised my brow in question. It's not like we usually hold conversations during our make out sessions.

"Your moans Bella," he explained to me, catching my expression. "They are my favorite...thing...ever..."

It wasn't fair what he could do with that voice, and those lips, and his hands...

I tried to keep my resolve as I tightened my grip once again instead of giving in and letting any noise slip...I had him right where I wanted him. My had that was on his leg now tightened around something though. Not the pretzel, thank God since it would have been very unintentional, but the small square object that I knew wasn't his cell phone.

Again, all movement stopped.

His hand shot down to mine and he pulled my entire arm up over my head.

"Edward-" I started to protest. What is it?

He interrupted me with a kiss and a laugh.

"Oh no Bella."

"What is it?" I asked sternly.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

"Lie. What is it?" I tried again.

"I don't know." His didn't even care if he made sense now.

Fine Edward. Let's play your little game.

"Well _I_ don't know if I want to stay up any longer. I think it's bed time."

I made a show of yawning and closed my eyes even though he was still on top of me and was still holding my arm over my head.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" I didn't open my eyes but responded to my name.

"Why weren't you talking to me earlier?"

It is still bothering him. Nice.

"Because you ate the coffee cake." I opened my eyes and glared at him. He was finally able to bring some home from his new job at the local Starbucks last night, and then he ate it all this morning before I got any.

He laughed at me, throwing his head back slighlty as I continued to glare.

"I don't see what's funny," I said seriously.

"You don't?" he asked slyly, his free hand coming up to my side.

"Edward," I warned as I saw the crazed look come over his face.

I was too late though. He started tickling me fiercely and I was wiggling underneath him, trying very hard to get away even though I knew it was hopeless.

"Ed...Edward...ah!...stop..."

He was laughing over me now and I was trying to shimmy my body on the slick leather to escape somehow.

His hold on my arm was loosening as he laughed with me and I used the new freedom to reach up and kiss him through the laughter. His hand on my side didn't falter but I found kissing Edward was a good distraction from being tickled.

Eventually we were laughing and kissing simultaneously, and he soon had both of his hands on my sides, mercilessly attacking me with lips and tickles.

We slid off the couch and onto the floor, landing sideways with a big thud.

We laid silent for a second to make sure we didn't wake up and worry his parents and then we broke into laughter again.

"It's odd to have that fear of being caught," Edward said as he entangled our legs and we remained on the floor.

"It's kind of fun," I smiled devilishly and he rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Are you really upset I ate your coffee cake?" he asked me sincerely and brushed some hair back from my face.

"Yes and no. No in the sense that I wasn't angry enough to stop talking to you seriously," he laughed a bit at me, "and yes in the sense that I love that coffee cake incredibly too much, so I do get slightly angry when I wake up and it's all gone."

I smacked his shoulder playfully and he just pulled me into him.

"I love it too."

He kissed me softly and I smiled.

"I love you."

He leaned into me and whispered, "More, more, more, my love."

Things turned serious for a second and we just laid on the floor in the moonlight from the giant window. I traced the finer details of his face with my finger and he looked at me like he would refuse to do anything else for the rest of his life.

"Maybe instead of real cake we should serve coffee cake," I said softly after a few moments.

"When?" he asked as his perfect forehead my finder was tracing across scrunched in confusion.

"At our wedding of course," I smiled at the thought of our faux wedding and waited for him to agree or throw out an even better, sillier idea.

That did not happen at all. Instead his face grew serious and his eyes deepened somehow.

He kissed me fiercely but lovingly, like his kiss was the only way he could communicate with me at the moment.

"Marry me, Bella." He had pulled away from me just enough to speak and he spoke the words softly to me. His eyes snapped open in what looked like surprise after the request left his mouth.

"What?" I asked is shock, staring into his now open eyes.

We were still laying sideways on the ground and we were still tangled together as one small silent second passed between us.

He pulled away and stood up.

"Get up Bella," he said softy but urgently, tugging on my hand.

"Ok," I stood up and he ran his hand across my cheek once then kissed me once more.

He walked me over to the open space next to the giant wall that was a window and he planted us in front of it. The moon was shining perfectly into the room, the night was actually free of clouds. Rare for Forks. The river was sparkling in the moonlight and trees were swaying gently in the breeze.

He looked right into my eyes, down into where I kept everything in my soul and he lowered himself.

To one knee.

"Bella," he began, taking my hands in his and looking up at me, still directly into my eyes, my soul.

"Oh my God," I whispered as my face fell into disbelief.

This is it! This is the real, actual, live and in color proposal!

"Bella?" He said my name again, but it was a question this time. My face must be twisted into shock.

"Is this it? This is it, isn't it? Is it?"

I wasn't sure I was making sense but I needed to know, somehow.

"Yes, love, this is it. I can't wait any longer."

He smiled so brilliantly up at me I forgot how to breathe. The shock was still there but love flowed through my veins with it, over powering everything else in me.

"But I'm in my pajamas," the thought struck me as I looked down at myself as if he wouldn't have noticed my get up otherwise.

"So am I," he responded with a nod to himself.

"Well should I change?" I asked almost frantically. I want to do this right. I don't know the rules. Suddenly I felt unprepared. I only get to do this once!

"If you want to..." the smile was still there but it was more amused than anything now.

"Should_ you_ change?"

He laughed slightly.

"If you want me to."

"No! I don't ever want you to change."

Suddenly I wasn't thinking of clothes anymore. I lost all thoughts of rights and wrongs of the decor of proposals. All I knew was that Edward was perfect exactly how he was, perfect for me.

I reached down and touched his face gently and he turned to kiss my wrist.

Here we are. Me in my gray sweatpants and Jimmy Eat World hoodie and him in his flannel plaid pants and our maroon zip up hoodie. About to be engaged.

"Isabella, you know that I love you more than anything. More than life."

I swallowed the nothing that was in my throat as I took in his words, memorizing everything about him for the millionth time in my life. Happiness was edging up inside of me, elation just threatening to burst at any moment.

"Even when I wasn't ready for you and I could not see what a beautiful opportunity I had right in front of me you were there. You believed in me and in us when I was too foolish to believe in anything correctly. You saved me, my Bella. I am not the way you found me. I am better only because of the love you graciously give me everyday."

He kissed my hand slowly and sensually and moisture filled my eyes. He is too perfect. This has to be a dream.

"The only way I can think to thank you properly is to promise to love you in a very borderline inappropriate manner for the rest of our lives. And then beyond that. For the rest of all time, no matter what comes after this life. Will you allow me to do that, love?"

I started nodding spastically at his question as the tears, the happiest tears of my life, fell down my face and we chuckled at the second use of his "borderline inappropriate" comment. I loved that we shared laughter even in this.

He took one of his hands away from mine and reached into his left pocket. My eyes widened as realization hit me.

He pulled out a small black box and opened it expertly with just his one hand.

I gasped audibly and my free hand flew to my mouth in surprise. Of course I recognized the ring instantly.

"Nana," new tears filled my eyes as he slowly took the ring out and held it up to me. How did he manage to get it all so perfect for me?

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes Edward! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He slid the ring onto my finger and then I fell onto him, tumbling us to the floor again. I kissed him a million times it seemed, mumbling "yes" over and over in between each one.

Finally we sat up and he pulled me to him as we gazed out the window to the perfect view. He held my left hand up and kissed where my ring sat on my finger.

"Does it look good on me?" I asked playfully, wiggling my fingers.

"Mmm," he moaned deeply and stared at my hand. "It effects me more than you know."

He looked into my eyes and trailed kisses up from my ring to my shoulder, to my neck, to my ear.

"You have no idea how much that effects me," he whispered warmly into my ear, making me shudder with the sensation.

I loved how turned on he got by me wearing an egangement ring, quite honestly. I understood it. The thought of him having his own band marking him as mine drove me crazy! We belong together so clearly. Anything the helped mark that was not only true but even sensual in a way.

Everything made sense to me in that moment. Life had thrown Edward and I for a loop time after time, but we wound up together in the end. We had some more trials to get through from here on out but it was not impossible.

We will help his family get back on their feet, we will celebrate Emmett and Rosalie and their marriage, we will see Alice in Seattle, and her and Jazz will follow in the engagement footstesp soon enough, I'm sure.

No matter what pain being apart is causing all of us now I can see that we will continue through life as we had before. Never truly apart due to the love that binded us, because that is how love truly works. We are merely floating on_ together_, taking on the world life throws at us and making it the world we love. We will continue to laugh and cry together. Hope and dream together. I still don't know exactly what the future has for me and my family, but I am certain of the love that will travel through it with me. It will continue to support us and mold us and carry us as we move through everything that we grow and be and do. We have experienced the end of the small world we met and fell love in. But we were only at the beginning of the new adventures that we waiting just around the corner.

"I love you my Bella," Edward said to me softly before we fell asleep together, his thumb stroking the beautiful gold band on my hand.

"I love you Edward Anthony."

I smiled and thought to myself. __

I love you and everything you brought into my life with you.

More. More. More.

Forever.

**THE END.**

**Ok kids there you have it! I hope the ending was pleasing to you. Even now I wonder "hit or miss?". **

**Give it to me!**

**Quick shout out to Bronzehairedfreak1901 for knowing IEWIS well enough to suggest "Float On" as a chapter title when I already had the last chapter titled that in my head. I love it.  
**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get the last chapter up. Monday was my dad's birthday and we went out of town to celebrate, leaving me computerless all night! I wrote furiously on Tuesday, laughing and crying as the last few scenes of IEWIS ran through me. I hope it was worth the wait :)**

**There are pin updates of course! Head over to zazzle dot com /carmelinagunn to check out the newest editions including: "I know of Secret Proposal Day", "I'm going to call this home", "Felicia" and many many more! Thank you to those of you who have purchased pins ;) You guys are the best of the best of the very best!**

**SEQUEL INFO: The sequel will be up in a few weeks. I'm going to be on a cruise all next week (whoo!) and when I return from that I will start writing! It is still going to be IEWIS Land entirely. Chapters might not go up everyday like IEWIS, but you all know I will keep it frequent since I cannot stay away. I will post a chapter 42 in this story to announce the start of the sequel, so you should all have plenty of warning when it starts. We will be re-zipping our love in no time :) Last, but certainly not least, EPOV Saturday will live on in the sequel! **

**I believe that's all for now my dears. Thank you again and again for everything.**

**LOVE YOUS (a very borderline inappropriate amount)!**


	42. Special Feature EPOV Saturday!

**Disclaimer: In my abscense I have not taken control of anything Twilight.**

**A/N: Hello IEWIS Land! AH! I'm so entirely happy to be back! I have been so busy since the end of IEWIS and I have missed you all so much!**

**So here is the dealio. I am going to write the IEWIS sequel soon, I haven't started yet due to my time in the cruise, which was bomb diggity if I do say so myself. Seriously, I love living on a boat. I have been thinking non stop about it though... which led me to this:**

**To get back into the groove of IEWIS Land I did a little writing so I could reconnect to the story. That piece of writing just so happened to be Chapter 41- Float On entirely in EPOV! It made sense to do because so many of you requested it and I started wondering about it myself! So you know what this means, right?**

**A special feature chapter of EPOV Saturday!! Are you happy my maroon hoodie army? I hope so. **

**So here it is my friends, an IEWIS Special Feature EPOV Saturday!**

* * *

Chapter 42 - Special Feature

EPOV of Chapter 41 - Float On

I felt the movement happen but I couldn't stop it any longer.

My left hand has been spending a lot of time in my pocket lately. I just cannot help it. I have this new subconscious need to check and make sure the little black box is there. I carry it around and obsess over feeling it occupy my pocket, like a crazed fool. I need to know it's there though. Once I find the words to finally say to her, to ask her, I need to be 100 percent sure I have not lost the ring.

Her face turned away from me and to the women she was sitting in the living room with, the one closest to her being my mother, so that she could concentrate on the ridiculous dress meeting Alice has just called them all in to. I was instructed to go upstairs and help Emmett pick out cups.

Yeah, right. I bet he and Jasper are already on round 2 of stalking each other in an abandoned warehouse with sniper rifles.

I stole one last glance at my Bella before turning and walking away. I can't be sure from this angle but it looks as if her mouth may be twisted up into the beautiful smile that I love. I let one of my own flood my face as I walked away and upstairs to Emmett's room.

"Dang Eddie, I thought we were going to loose you to the lady meeting," Emmett joked as I walked into the room, not looking away from his game at all.

"Don't call me Eddie, Felicia," I said sternly as I swatted the back of Emmett's head and fell into the bean bag chair in the corner of his room.

I grimaced quickly at the feeling underneath me. Nothing will ever compare to the Love Sac back home.

Oh wait, we are home. The Love Sac in LA, no longer my home.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked up then and my brothers were staring at me. Emmett with a death glare on his face, Jasper with a smirk.

"What?"

"My name is not Felicia, don't ever say that name in my presence ever, ever again!" Emmet seethed at me and I scoffed a laugh with Jasper.

"Felicia is not my doing, that was your fiancé, remember?" I laughed and Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"I bet Rose still calls you Felicia," Jasper interjected as he turned to Emmett.

"No, Rosalie calls me manly things like Thor."

Jasper and I stared at him for a second and then all 3 of us fell into a fit of laughter.

"I can barely imagine Rose calling you Thor, even in the heat of the moment," I said between laughs.

"A man can dream," was Emmett's response.

We laughed a bit longer together and I appreciated the moment. I knew the second the girls were around Emmett's defenses would be back up and he would insist the Thor story was true, but around his brothers he let his guard down more.

"So Felicia it is then?" Jasper asked with a smirk, not letting the nickname go.

"Actually, the other night she was joking around and it got worse. She shortened it to 'Lee-lee'."

Jasper and I both snorted out a laugh and Emmett just shook his head.

"That freaked her out enough though. She realized if she kept referring to my manhood as a flamboyantly girly being she wouldn't be able to treat it the same. It really was a mood killer."

Jasper and I laughed but agreed. I can't imagine that would be a good thing for any relationship. I can't imagine my Bella referring to me as the pretzel during our own intimate time, whenever that blessed time comes upon us. It's not a woman's name but it's not very romantic either.

I sighed inwardly and let my hand fidget around the box in my pocket. I suppose it doesn't matter what the hell either of us says, performing that act of love with her when she is my wife will be the most exhilarating experience of my life. To be that close to her, that connected...

"Edward are you ok, man?"

Jasper broke me from my daydream and I snapped my head towards him.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking..."

"About what? Bro, your face looked like how I feel when mom makes German chocolate cake. Oh God, do you think we could get her to make one before we leave? That cake is sinfully good. I would bathe in that cake."

My brow furrowed at Emmett's rant about mom's cake. His relationship with food will always be beyond me.

"Yeah, it was something like bathing in cake..." I trailed of and chuckled.

"Now I'm hungry," Emmett whined at rubbed his stomach. "I can't go downstairs though cause then Alice will know I'm not picking out napkins, or spoons, or toothpicks...or whatever, like I'm supposed to."

"You're supposed to be picking out cups," Jasper informed him with a nod to the order form that was lying on the floor next to the desk.

"Ok, well I'm too hungry to pick out cups. Wedding planning is hard. Make sure you know what you're getting into," he pointed at me and I felt my eyes widen and my hand tighten in my pocket.

"How's that going by the way? I know these things are usually kept secret from Alice so she doesn't throw a parade for the newly engaged couples and such," Jasper chuckled and Emmett snorted.

"Nothing's changed. I still haven't found the right time to do it," I sighed and smiled meekly in defeat.

"You'll be fine dude, you need to relax. She's in freaking love with you so she won't care how or when you ask, only that you do," Emmett looked at me seriously and looked very confident. "I know it's hard, believe me! I almost threw myself over the cliff right before asking Rose I got so nervous. But then, once you look her in the eye... it's like the most beautiful moment of your life. Like, everything makes sense, and she makes sense, so you suddenly make sense. Does that make sense?"

We all chuckled at the tangled words he'd spoken but I felt more than amusement towards Emmett at this point. He was always the goofball and the big bear that couldn't even pick out cups for his own wedding, but when it came down to it he was a great guy. A great older brother. He really was ready for this, for all of it. It made me feel proud of him, and also motivated.

"Yes, it makes sense oddly enough," I replied.

"Ok ladies, I'm really glad you two were struck by the wedding bug, but I'm ready to kick your asses in Halo so can we be men now?" Jasper laughed at himself as he threw me a controller. Emmett and I spat out our own retorts and the battle began.

"I hate you."

That was Emmett's gracious way of losing to his younger brother.

"No, I believe you hate yourself because I just killed both of you 5 times in the first round alone," Jasper said calmly as he stretched out his arms above him.

"No, I definitely hate you," Emmett said with a glare. "You have to have a cheat code or something, there's no way you are that much better than me. No way."

"Emmett I'm just the Halo King, ok? Deal with it. Felicia apparently isn't fit to bear arms," Jasper chuckled at himself and I watched Emmett's jaw tighten. Uh oh.

I leapt out of my seat in the bean bag just in time as Emmett launched out of his seat and he and Jasper tumbled to the floor.

"Who's the King now?" Emmett laughed as he pinned Jasper's arms behind him.

"What are you, King of the Floor?" Jasper laughed, barely phased by the compromising position he was currently in.

"I believe it may be Queen of the Floor if we are keeping the Felicia theme going," I chimed in, earning a glare from Emmett and a laugh from Jasper.

Emmett's attention diverting to me was enough to let Jasper get the upper hand. I missed the movement, Jasper was so quick to change their positions.

Emmett struggled and the rolled around on the ground for a while, pulling me into the wrestling match for a few minutes myself. Once Emmett realized I was on Jasper's side he pushed me out of the way and returned the fight back to one-on-one, still determined to get revenge for being shown up at his favorite video game.

In one swift move Jasper had Emmett pinned again and it was clearly over. Emmett wasn't going anywhere. They both were breathing heavily and I was sitting on the bed lazily applauding Jasper's victory.

"Sorry 'Lee-Lee' today just isn't your day," Jasper laughed as he held Emmett down.

"I hate you."

I fell to the bed in laughter as Emmett's groaned out his previous declaration with his face half smashed into the carpet. Not having this time with them is really going to be hard. The three of us have always been close, our parents raised us that way, so not being together will be quite a change. Sure we fight like all siblings, but we have bonded deeply as well. They are my 2 best friends outside of my Bella. A pang of sadness twisted in me as I watched them get off the floor and call it truce, for now.

The sadness never left me as we settled in and discussed playing another round. The only remedy for me is my love so I decided to break up the man party and rescue Bella from the dress meeting she was most likely getting sick of herself.

"The girls should be done now, don't you think?" I speculated.

Emmett shrugged and Jasper said, "go check if you want, but I'm sure Alice will be up here milliseconds after their meeting is over to see if the cups match the dresses properly."

I laughed in agreement but got up anyway. I don't really need them to be finished I just need to see Bella.

As I rounded the corner into the kitchen I caught the sound of her beautiful voice in my ear and automatically smiled. I still couldn't see her, but this was almost as good. When I started to make out her actual words I stopped to listen just outside the entryway to the living room, still hidden. Maybe I don't need to interrupt just yet...

"...but I know that I want to get married in the summer, in the sun, so I would choose a shorter length. The tea length, right? Yeah. I've thought about the idea of doing different cuts on each bridesmaid, since no one has exactly the same body, but then I think that uniformity would look nice too. I know you 2 will look good in anything though, so I guess I won't really have much to worry about when I look for your dresses. I could paint potato sacks maroon and you would rock them."

All the women I loved laughed in unison then and every sad feeling I had before melted away. My Bella was talking about the bridesmaid dresses she would choose for Alice and Rose when we got married. She even had a specific color in mind it seems. Maroon. Of course, just like our hoodie.

I shrugged to myself and thought about how appropriate that would be. So she does think about planning the wedding.

That thought danced through me as I leaned against the wall of the kitchen, letting my hand wrap around the too familiar object in my pocket. I wonder how much more she has planned in that little head of hers. Soon I will know. Soon I will ask her to be mine and we can plan the rest of our lives together, from maroon wedding decorations to where we want to retire.

Suddenly my angel walked past me, seemingly in a rush, and I was pulled out of my thoughts. I smiled widely to myself. Someone seems to be in a hurry. She didn't even notice me leaning here.

"Boo."

I watched her jump slightly and then turn to me, her eyes wide, making me chuckle. She's too adorable for her own good.

"That was mean," she pouted at me and I stayed leaning against the wall. I shrugged at her since I couldn't find the will to stand up. Her bottom lip jutting out like that distracted me and I was sure I wasn't able to hold myself upright at this point, my legs being too weak from the sight of her. I'm still so incredibly hopelessly in love. I could feel the smile still in place on my lips and I hoped she knew how much I had fallen for her.

"How long have you been waiting here?" she suddenly asked me, relieving me from the sight of her pout.

"Not very long at all. I just came down to rescue you, I'm in need of your services you see. But I got caught up in listening to you explain to Rosalie what dresses you would have them wear if this was your wedding. I simply couldn't bring myself to interrupt."

It was the truth, except for the 'in need of your services' part. I threw that in so I wouldn't seem so desperate to need to see her. I didn't want to bring up my sadness that had willed me downstairs. For once she didn't have it clouding her eyes and I wanted to keep it that way. I'm not going to be the one to remind her of the sorrow we all will feel in the coming days.

I noticed her smiling at me then and I had one on my face in response. Something I said made her very happy. Score one for Edward.

"My opinion on bridesmaid dresses interests you?" she asked as she approached me and encircled her arms around my waist.

"Every thing that escapes your mouth interests me, Bella." I leaned down and kissed her quickly, not being able to resist any longer. "But that particular conversation caught my attention, yes."

I controlled the urge to check my pocket for the ring. Looking into her eyes always made me want to ask and I needed to be prepared if this moment finally provided me the time I needed to get the words out. But I also didn't want to stop holding her.

Suddenly she looked at me with narrowed eyes, like she was trying to figure something out.

"What?" I inquired of her new expression.

Her lovely features changed quickly and her deep brown eyes widened again as she seemed to choose to forget about whatever it was that was troubling her.

"Nothing. Did you make any progress with cups?"

She smiled and I sighed.

"No. We played Halo for a bit and then Emmett wrestled Jasper for a good 15 minutes because he got sick of Jasper's gloating after he slaughtered us in the first round. It only got worse when Jasper pinned him and gloated about that too."

We laughed together and she shook her head at us, thinking exactly what I was at that moment.

"Alice is not going to be pleased-"

"What? Why am I not going to be pleased? What did you do?"

The sudden appearance of Alice caused us to break apart in surprise. Unfortunately she managed to catch the beginning of Bella's statement, earning me a glare and a hand on the hip from Alice.

"Nothing!" I raised his hands in defense not wanting to have Alice's wedding wrath turned on me.

"Well apparently someone did something." She looked back and forth between Bella and I, trying to provoke a confession.

"Is it about the wedding? It is, isn't it? Spill. You know I'll find out eventually."

"Talk to Emmett," I said calmly, glad to have someone else to point the finger at. He's the one that had a responsibility he didn't fulfill. Whenever cup duty is on my list of things to do I will not disobey Alice, that's for sure. Maybe I should take a look at that order form and get a head start...

"Oh I will."

Alice's little features set into determination and she mumbled nonsense as she left to hunt down Emmett.

"Oh you are so going to get it when Emmett finds out you ratted him out," Bella lightly hit my arm and chuckled at me.

"It's nothing I can't handle. I rather it be him than her."

Her lovely laugh filled my sense and I grabbed her hand to get her away from the living room where we could easily be interrupted again. Alone time with Bella sounded nice before the big show tonight, which is sure to be chaotic.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I told you I require your assistance, remember?" I threw that out there, sticking to my old fib. She calms me and that's what I needed. Maybe I should make something else up so I don't have to bring up the sadness again...

She can help me pick out my shirt for tonight I suppose. I don't care much, but maybe it will come off as a sweet gesture. It will have to do anyway.

We started up the stairs but she abruptly stopped, taking me by surprise.

"You wouldn't be requiring my assistance in your bedroom, would you Mr. Cullen?" Faux astonishment took over her face and I rolled my eyes at her speculation while trying to drive away thoughts of what she was hinting at.

Tempting, but no. There are too many chances of interruption with this many people in the house even though I did miss having alone time with her. The longer I looked at her the more tempting it became though. It's been so long since I've been able to let my lips wander her skin. Some of my resolve was shaken, but I have to stick with the T-shirt bit.

"That is where we are headed my love, yes, but it's strictly because I need your opinion on something. I'm not trying to lure you into the bed if that's what you are thinking. Or hoping." I felt my smile deepen at the thought of her wanting me like that. "If and when I decide to do that I will make sure the house is empty first."

I couldn't help but lean into her and share a private moment as I whispered my thoughts. The proimity was too much for me to handle and I had to grant my lips their one wish of connecting with her skin. They found her neck and I let them linger longer than was probably necessary or polite, savoring the feeling of her since I wasn't sure of the moments we would get like this in the next week.

The house is too full, I decided in that moment. Much, much to full.

I chuckled at my thoughts of ridding the house of the other occupants and then pulled away and led her up the stairs to my room. Be good Edward. In a little over a week the house will be much too empty.

"So what do you need my help with?" she asked once we entered the room and I shut the door.

I threw my shirt off right away to start my lame shirt-opinion facade. The quicker we get through this the quicker I can have her in my arms and relax before the show.

I heard her gasp slightly from the bed at the reveal of my torso and I smiled as I turned away from her. Thank God for Emmett and his insane obsession of Jasper and I following in his high school football steps when we were younger. Of course neither of us ever did, but he started teaching us good work out techniques early on. It was more habit now than anything, but if it got reactions like this out of such a stunning creature like Bella I would never stop.

I approached the dresser and searched for 2 shirts, not really caring what I ended up choosing.

"I need your opinion on what shirt to wear tonight," I said almost lazily as I clutched 2 in my hands without even looking at them. I held in a smile as I watched her watch me walk back over to her.

"My opinion is that shirts are over rated," she replied softly and with a smile, melting me with her sweet voice. I threw the shirts down next to her, still not taking any interest in them, but only in her.

I bent over her slowly, making sure I controlled myself and didn't jump her like an animal. I leaned into her and decided to play. It's amusing how attractive she finds me in times like this. The times where I have to control myself the most because she is the one person I have ever needed control around.

"You'd prefer me to stay like this?" I asked her softly. Surely she doesn't want me half naked all night.

But she nodded and kept smiling at me, finally looking me in the eyes. That was all I could take. Her eyes drew me in and I closed the distance between us to kiss her softly. She was luring me into my own bed and she wasn't even trying.

I pulled away from the kiss but not from her so I could play some more.

"So you would rather I play the show tonight like this? So the whole venue, every attendee can watch me play without a shirt on, and hug me, and-"

"Alright I get it. Put a damn shirt on so I don't go crazy all night watching other females drool over you. Well, more than they already do."

I smiled at her breakdown, amused that she still thought she had anything to be jealous of. I have to admit, I do like winning these little games. Seeing that I have this sort of effect on her makes me feel more confident, more manly in a way. It may be just a "guy thing" but it's the truth.

"I thought so." I gave her one more quick peck as a reward to myself. I grabbed the shirts but kept my eyes on her, finally fulfilling the fake reason I brought her with me to my room. "So which one?"

She actually looked at the shirts in my hands as I continued to stare at her. Her face started to turn doubtful as she looked from one hand to the other.

"You really want my opinion on what shirt to wear?"

I simply nodded, not caring if she saw through me or not. All she had to do was pick and then I could wrap her in my arms for a few hours.

"Ok... um, the green one."

She pointed to my left hand so that's the one I threw on lazily. Green, huh? That works.

"There. Not that you have any reason to be jealous, love. You know I don't even see other women any more. There's only you."

I felt the need to clear that up now that the game and the charade are over. I leaned in to kiss her, ready to wrap my arms around her but she beat me to it. She immediately pulled me onto her, causing a moan to escape me as she took control. This woman is amazing. One of her hands found it's way into my impossible mess of hair and the other flirted with the skin under my shirt, driving me wild. So innocent yet so seductive at the same time.

My lips demanded their own freedom as I felt her hand trace up and down my side. I let them wander to her jaw and the side of her face, right below her ear. Her lovely hair was fanned out beside it and I pulled away slightly to brush more of it back from her neck, revealing what I wanted access too. I was breathing heavily and her hand tightened around my messy locks in response and I felt her body stiffen momentarily. I chuckled at the reaction, ignoring the small pain and thrill the pulling of my hair sent through me, and then directed my attention to the smooth skin of her newly exposed neck.

I had to shift my weight to get better access to more and more of her lovely skin, one side of her body not being enough for me anymore. I love all of her. I started to travel to the other side, noticing that her hand was now traveling the length of my body, needing more of me too.

Suddenly the hand that was not on my leg stopped its motion and I felt a small pressure as I heard her gasp. We both froze and I recognized the pressure as her hand hovering over the small box inside my pocket.

"Edward, what's in your pocket?" she asked innocently.

"It's just my cell phone Bella," I replied hurriedly, while trying to sound casual as I cursed myself for being so careless. She cannot find out about this surprise before I ask.

I sat up and pulled her with me so I could turn and get my left side as far away from her as possible. I tried smiling at her innocently but she was already one step ahead of me.

"Your cell phone is on the dresser."

What do I do? I cannot tell her the truth because it will ruin the moment of the proposal. Think Edward...

"Oh. Hmm," is the only thing I could get out.

Brilliant.

I have to try something else. Distract her.

I leaned in swiftly and began to kiss her fiercely. This is what distracts me, hopefully I can have the same effect on her and I can escape more questions. I do not want to lie to her but I do not want to ruin the surprise of what is in my pocket either. It will be worth it when I get to see the look in her eyes.

It almost worked. Almost.

"No...wait..." she was struggling against my lips, which I never took away from her even as she spoke. "I want... to know... what... it... is... Edward!"

She tried to push me away as she started laughing and yelling at the same time, causing me to fall into my own laughter. She is so damned determined, just give in and let me distract you!

At least I have strength that she doesn't. I trapped both of her hands to the bed and pinned her down, making sure she would not be able to ruin her own surprise. I gazed down at her for the few moments she tried to fight my hold on her.

"Edward! What is it?" she finally pleaded with me after trying her hand at beating my strength.

Normally her pleading would send me into a wave of need to fulfill her wishes, but this time I know that it's for her benefit she doesn't get her way.

"It's a secret love, sorry."

She still looked determined and I prayed my resolve would hold. Looking into her eyes as she laid pinned below me was compromising enough, I don't need her pretty little face pouting up at me.

Luckily we were interrupted by our friends and family. Normally I would have been extremely annoyed at Emmett bursting into my room with no consideration of privacy, but this time I welcomed it. Bella seemed distracted enough as the others joked about our position on the bed.

I thanked them all secretly in my head and managed to let go of her without any danger of my pocket getting attacked again.

"Don't think the pocket discussion is over," she threatened me with a smile before she left the room to let Alice have her way with her. Like she needed any help being any more beautiful... this tradition is getting out of hand.

I simply shook my head at her, trying to stay cool, but I couldn't help but worry slightly. If only I could find a moment to ask her, a moment that finally felt perfect for the proposal I wouldn't have to worry about this. I watched her walk away and sighed to myself. I have a strange feeling tonight is going to be a long night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was able to drive Bella to the show in the Volvo, which was nice. I know she doesn't take interest in cars like I do, or even like Rosalie does, but it's nice to have her sitting next to me in it. Two of my favorite things at once, what more could a guy ask for?

Once we got to the show I lost Bella for a while, much to my confusion and discontent. One minute we were in my car parking at the venue and the next I was turning to introduce her to some of my friends that were greeting me and she wasn't there. When I found her inside she looked troubled, which was not right.

She seemed to calm after I was able to kiss her and touch her again though, allowing me to feel confident again. I'm glad she seems to calm around me. In that we are equal. We belong where the other is, simple as that.

After I left to check out Garrett's new guitar I went back to the merch table to try and introduce Bella to Kate, Garrett's girlfriend who had finally arrived. Garrett joked about them being friends earlier but I really hoped it could be true. I want Bella to enjoy the time we have to spend in Forks. As much as I plan to occupy most of her time, I know it's probably good she makes other friends as well.

Bella was nowhere to be found for the second time tonight. My brothers, Rose, and Alice were also missing. I started searching the venue, having to stop every few minutes to greet people here and there. Finally one set of guys said they say Jasper and Emmett heading out back so that's where I went. It was a start at finding Bella. I assume she is with the only other 4 people she knows here.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw Irina leaning against the wall outside of the venue. I relaxed a bit but became puzzled. Why would she be here? Tanya no longer lives in Forks and Irina has no interest in our band, or music in general. Also, why are Alice and Rose circling her like sharks?

"Edward," she cooed in greeting, a little annoyance slipping out.

"Irina," I greeted back with a nod. I noticed then that Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all staring at me with worried looks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her a little harshly as things started to swim in my mind.

"It's nice to see you too," she sarcastically replied. "For your information I'm here to help my friend out. Did you know Tanya was in town Edward? It's her father's birthday this week, remember?"

Her smile was sickening and I felt just as sick when I realized that her presence here only meant one thing. Tanya had to be here too.

"Where is Bella?"

I was through talking to Tanya's slimy friend and I turned my attention the to 2 ladies at her side, my own caring friends, knowing they wouldn't play games with me.

"Relax Edward, she's just in the forest talking to Tanya," Alice said calmly as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"WHAT?" I practically shouted out. "Just in the forest... talking to Tanya..." I repeated her words back to the group in astonishment. This cannot be good.

"It's fine Edward, we were there when they left together and we asked Bella if she needed any help but she declined. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Rose smiled at me but I couldn't return it.

I turned to head into the forest after them but Alice grabbed my arm before I got more that 2 steps across the small lawn.

"Edward let them be," she said gently yet sternly.

"Alice let me go, I need to find Bella."

I tried to be calm but I couldn't help the upset that was building in me.

"Actually, no, you don't." Alice stepped in front of me and stared me down, even though she was almost 2 full feet shorter than me.

"Alice-"

"Edward, no." She cut me off and pointed one index finger at me in a scolding manner. "Bella decided to handle this alone, and you have to let her do that. I know you love her and you want to protect her, but protect her from things she needs protecting from. She's been through a lot in the last year and she's handled it all pretty much on her own. Hard stuff too, mostly brought on by you!"

I deflated at her last statement as regret washed over me. I know all of this. I know I caused her pain and I would never forgive myself for that. That's why I was trying to shield her from more right now. That's why I needed to go, why can't Alice understand that?

Unless I'm not enough to shield her. Unless I'm what she needs to be shielded from.

Alice seemed to notice my train of thought without me having to say a word. Something about Alice and I just clicks, it always has from the beginning of the group friendship. We just seem to be thinking the same things a lot, sharing things in our thoughts that others don't seem to see. It's a subtle bond but it's there.

"Edward please don't be upset with yourself because the past is the past. I didn't mean to make you feel bad I just want you to realize that Bella can handle one measly conversation with Tanya."

He hand on my arm turned gentle and her big blue eyes pleaded with me to understand. The others around us seemed to be moving in their own conversations now. I leaned into Alice and spoke quietly, not wanting to broadcast everything I was feeling.

"I'm not afraid of her not being able to handle it, Alice. I'm afraid of me not being able to. It's not as if I intentionally hurt either of them but I am the sole reason they both know what heartbreak feels like. I don't like the idea of them being alone for many reasons, the fact that the only thing they have in common in being hurt by me is the most prominent. What if she remembers what that felt like and realizes I'm not worth it Alice? I've already drug her out here to Forks selfishly, how can I expect her to give more of herself to me?"

My thoughts were swimming at this point and my left hand was clutching the outside of my pocket. I can't loose my Bella or stand to cause her any more pain. I don't deserve her as it is, I don't need Tanya here to remind her of that fact.

"You are an amazing guy, Edward, and believe me when I tell you Bella knows that." Her little hand reached up and patted my cheek for a second before dropping to her side. She smiled at me and then sighed. "I suppose you are not going to lighten up until Bella comes out of the forest and proves to you she's still insanely in love with you though, are you?"

I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"Sorry, Alice. I'm Edward. I over think."

There was no humor in my voice but she chuckled lightly and patted my arm.

"I love you Edward, but I'll never understand why you do this to yourself. Since I can be no further assistance here I'm going to go help Rose charm the snake lady."

She winked at me and then headed towards Irina and Rose, leaving me to myself.

I folded my arms and leaned against the wall closest to me as I took to staring at the small clearing I knew Tanya would have led Bella too. It's the same place her and I used to go to talk during shows when I wanted to escape the crowd. It's the place I asked her to be my girlfriend, the same place I kissed her for the first time, and also the place I dumped her for the first time. It's the same small clearing that I sat alone in the night of our last Forks farewell show while Tanya was out kissing random men behind my back.

What could she possibly be saying to my Bella? Ridiculing her? Informing her of my horridness? Harassing her? Interrogating her?

It seemed like ages before they emerged and I felt myself turn to stone as I saw Tanya. She's still as gorgeous as ever, but nothing compared to the vision of my Bella next to her. I got stressed out again then, feeling one hand travel through my hair in frustration and the other grip the small box in my pocket in anticipation.

They looked happy enough as they stood there, a good distance away still, and spoke to one another. Is that good or bad? If they are happy with each other then what emotions do they feel towards me? No, I couldn't care less what they feel, what does Bella feel?

Shock slid through me as I watched them embrace suddenly.

Hugging? Bella and Tanya are hugging each other?

No, this is not good. Not good at all. The world had turned upside-down.

They broke apart and Tanya started walking in the opposite direction towards the parking lot. I didn't even look to see Irina leave, I haven't been paying attention to anything else going on since Alice walked away from me. The only thing I saw was Bella as I leaned against the wall and let the upset take me over. She is acting too casual about everything while I'm having a panic attack.

"Oh, hey," she said breathlessly after a few moments of conversing with the others casually, as if she just noticed me standing here.

I continued to stare at nothing but her as she took a step closer to me, still acting casual. I kept my arms crossed and my body leaned against the wall. She wasn't dangerously close so it was a bit easy to ignore the pull her body has on my own.

"Oh hey," I mocked back at her, not feeling relaxed at all.

Only hours ago she had been my only source of serenity. Now Tanya had visited and ruined that for me. Now Bella was making me tense as I wondered at what new thoughts she had about me after her little chat. That embrace haunted my mind as well.

"How is everything?" I asked sarcastically since clearly rainbows and daisies were littered all over her and Tanya's new world of friendship. I'm not trying to be cruel, not to my love, but I'm still uncomfortable and upset. I need answers from her, not this damn casualness.

"Edward are you upset?" she asked me straight forward with a trace of annoyance. It pleased me more than the casual manner she was using earlier. Emotions meant answers.

"Not at all. Should I be?" I asked innocently, being pretty straight forward with my questioning and trying to not stare at her lips for too long. Again, it's good she's kept some distance between us.

"Of course not. But you aren't smiling so I figured something was wrong."

I scoffed inwardly. Alright my Bella, if you want to ignore the fact that you were just hugging my ex-girlfriend in front of me and that would indeed be an upsetting sight then that's fine my dear. We can play your little game.

"Nope. I just don't have anything in particular to smile about, so I'm not. I'm not frowning either so I don't see the issue here."

I watched her face fall slightly and I resisted the urge to push off the wall and take her in my arms to wipe the small sadness from her features. The discomfort in me would not leave. I can't feel normal around her with that image of them hugging still in my mind.

Finally the look on her face changed and I felt something besides the discomfort wash through me. Excitement. Because she was slowly walking towards me.

"No reason to smile?" she cooed as she closed the distance between us and I focused only on her.

I glanced for a moment at the other's suddenly dashing off around the corner but put my gaze right back on Bella as she drew even closer.

I shrugged in reply to her question, unable so speak or move because I knew I would loose my now determined resolve to win this game between us. I knew what she was trying on me, sometimes I fear she knows just exactly how tempting she is.

"Maybe I can give you a reason."

She was pressed against me now and I had to use every ounce of control in me to not take her into my arms then. The image of Tanya's arms around her flashed through my mind and it helped me get a word out blandly.

"Maybe."

I watched her beautiful eyes widen slightly and an emotion ran through them that I couldn't identify. Is she worried? Whatever the emotion was that clouded her before quickly fled and I watched as something hinting at anger crossed her face. Oh God, even her anger is beautiful. Before I could open my mouth to calm her she made her own move against me.

She attacked me with her full lips, passionately kissing me and pressing me into the wall. I lost any other thoughts or visions I had and reacted to the feeling of her hands wrapping around the flesh under my shirt. After the immediate shock of her attack wore off I let my own lips move against her demanding movements and I pulled her into me even deeper, not longer wanting any sort of space between us.

The kiss broke far too soon and I breathed heavily, now very thankful I had remained leaning up against the wall. She kept her fingers lightly moving up and down my sides, sending erotic shivers through my body. I chucked to try and release some of the tension of what she was doing to me.

"Careful love, there are kids around. Don't tempt me to..." I trailed off, not being able to vocalize my thoughts to her. The feel of her touch brought on very ungentlemanly urges me. Not here, not now Edward.

"To what?" she whispered into my ear, letting her soft mouth make slight contact with it. I groaned inwardly at how badly I wanted her. She has to know the power she has over me. I had to remind myself of the show I still had to play and of the fact that dragging her into the forest right now would not be polite to her or my family that was expecting me to perform soon.

"You know what," I said before kissing her sweetly, trying very hard to keep the urges controlled.

"At least you're smiling now," she said as she finally moved her lovely hands safely away from my flesh.

"You had to know that wasn't going to take much persuasion. It was unfathomably hard to stare at you and not smile. It was the toughest act I have ever put on."

"You were very convincing actually. I was worried for a few moments."

I had noticed that, but I was not aware that it's what drove her to seduce me up against the wall. Perhaps I should worry her more often.

"I'm sorry my Bella. It was just extremely odd to see the two of you together." I felt uneasy again at the memory of their embrace. "Heaven knows what she could have said to you. Especially about me."

I continued to gaze down at her, searching again for any sign that she thought less of me. Instead her hand reached up and stroked my cheek gently, sending fire through my body again, warming me.

"It was very nice actually. I was nervous at first, but we got along really well. It's something both of us needed in a way. Even though we'd never met we sort of needed closure too, I guess."

She smiled at me lovingly and I understood now the need for them to connect. The hug was still unnecessary in my eyes, but who am I to demand necessary things from either of them? I took her hand that was still on my face and held it in my own, needing to feel her fingers lace through mine.

"Then I'm happy you got the chance to speak."

With that the conversation was over and I walked my Bella back around to the front of the building and into the show.

Before I knew it the equipment was set up and my brothers and I were facing the immense crowd set out before us.

Just like the beauty of my Bella this was a sight I never got used to. It astounds me every single time. All of these people are here for us. It meant a lot to me. It still does, even now during the final show.

We went about business as usual as we set up, joking and smiling at the many people who hadn't yet had a chance to say hello.

It hardly felt like the last show at all, or the last anything for that matter. The strangest thing about the entire procedure was looking to my right and seeing Bella, Rose, and Alice standing with my parents on the side of the stage. It was strange in the best of ways, though, and only pumped the pre-show adrenaline through me even deeper.

Jasper, Emmett and I were fine tuned enough at our routine now to know when we were all prepared. I felt the mood shift and I quickly moved over to where the people I loved were huddled together, whispering an "I love you" to Bella as I gave her my cell.

I noticed my mother had tissues in her hand and my heart lurched for a fraction of a second at the sight. She never cried at shows before. She's never had a reason to.

The lights in the entire venue snapped off as I approached my place on stage and it as the cheer from the crowd rose so did the wave of emotion.

This was it. The end.

Over.

Done.

Last.

No - don't get caught up in that. Play Edward. Play.

Still in complete darkness Jasper's voice rang out through his microphone.

"Let's do this. For the last time. The best time."

He sounded almost joyful and I joined him there, turning towards Emmett as I always did right before the first song. As the show began all the worries in my head and heart fled. Every face swam in front of me as the sound of our music erupted into the room and wrapped itself around everyone, making it impossible to escape the closeness. This is what I am going to miss the most. This feeling of togetherness in the sound. The way the emotions are allowed to flow and ebb.

I glanced at my family every so often, wanting very much to share these moments with them the most. I still focused on not lingering my gaze on Bella too often... the distraction was too threatening. I did catch my father in the midst of a shimmy throw once though. Only the love of my life could coax Carlisle Cullen to shimmy.

The main show practically flowed into the encore and the tiredness I usually felt at this point of our Forks show was nowhere to be found. Just energy, love, and the insane need to never let go of this music and this band.

Knowing the encore would be a necessity we had carefully chosen the final set list, settling for one of our earliest written songs to be last. The last line of the song just felt right. It had been Jasper's idea to end with this song and my idea to exit the stage separately, giving us each an opportunity to show our gratitude to the people who gave us a chance before any one else.

Again, all to soon the last song was coming to an end.

All of the voices in the room seemed to become one as the familiar chant rang out before us. I stepped away from the mic, wanting the sound to be free and raw and equal.

"Close your eyes, one last breath, let's rendezvous here.  
Whoa-oa-oa, I'm nowhere."

I listened to the words and felt them echo through the room. It went on longer than usual, something I let happen to postpone the inevitable.

This is it. The end.

Over.

Done.

Last.

I let that feeling linger this time, knowing it was time to embrace it. It filled me with the need to fully experience these last moments.

As I stepped back to my position in front of the mic I felt the lights soften even though the chanting did not. I leaned in and sang the same line back to the crowd, allowing the end to come.

"Close your eyes, one last breath, let's rendezvous here.  
Whoa-oa-oa, I'm nowhere."

As I sang I waited for it until it happened...

The last symbol crash of Emmett's drums rang out behind me. I felt the stage behind me get darker and I closed my eyes as the cheering of the crowd erupted during Emmett's departure from stage. When I opened them the line I was singing became secondary as I watched him sink to the ground next to Rose, his head falling into his hands.

My heart lurched again and I refocused, waiting for the next exit.

Jasper's voice disappeared and shortly after the deep soothing sound of his bass did as well. My voice continued to flow through the cheers he got as he bowed towards the appreciation being thrown at him from the crowd. Then the spot next to me on stage darkened until it was just me.

I strummed the guitar lightly, taking in as many faces as I could as they all sang along with me. The whole world stopped, just as it had the first time I saw my Bella, and I drew in one deep breath before ending something that meant the world to me.

"Whoa-oa-oa, I'm nowhere," I heard my voice ring out with hundreds of others and then it all faded into complete silence.

I looked directly into the crowd, into the backbone of this whole crazy thing that had started the best journey of my life and I took the end face on.

"My brothers and I thank you for your support. Now and always. We love you all. Thank you."

I bowed my head in submittance to the final moment and then complete darkness surrounded me.

I barely heard it all as I walked over to my brothers. The applause was thunderous and as appreciative as we were for it, but the goodbyes were not over for us.

I discarded my guitar quickly and approached the only other 2 people who knew what this moment meant to me.

Moments were still flying by me, and before I knew it I was trapped in a hug with the 2 men I was immensely proud to call my brothers, all of us fighting tears at the moments and quiet exchanges we had just shared.

As the lights came up the privacy was ripped away and we broke apart but not without being more connected with each other than ever before.

I was approached with a hug from everyone in my family, the LA girls and my parents.

"I'm so sorry," my mother whispered to me in the middle of our embrace.

"No, you cannot be sorry, do you hear me?" I scolded her, tightening my grip. "What would you ever have to be sorry for? We made this decision and it's alright. It's the end of something, but it will certainly be the beginning of others."

She just nodded into me and sniffed more.

"Thank you Edward."

Her voice was still laden with sorrow and I fled through my mind, trying desperately to find a solution to the troubles my parents were facing.

"I'm sorry you have to leave your home Edward. I know it's not here anymore. I know that it's hard for all of you to be apart. I can't help but feel badly for taking it all away from you, leaving you with so little..." she was looking at me now, having pulled back slightly from the embrace.

I shook my head at my mother sincerely.

"No. Let me show you something."

I turned us slightly and pointed a few feet away to where Bella and Alice were hugging intently.

"You see that beautiful woman right there?"

She nodded her head and smiled at Bella and then back at me.

"Ok. Now pair her together with the beautiful woman standing in front of me and then try to tell me I'm left with 'so little'." I shook my head again. "I'm sorry Esme Cullen, but you are sorely mistaken. My life is very full and my time in Forks will be very full as well."

I spoke my heart and my mother let more tears fall, but I'm almost positive they were slightly happy tears now, knowing my take on the situation was not all engulfed in the loss I felt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next six days were fleeting and I was again having trouble comprehending how quickly it was all ending. Before I was able to grasp my acceptance of the situation we were back in Los Angeles packing.

The conversation somehow managed to turn itself in a direction I had not anticipated. I sighed heavily.

"Yes we all know I ran into the screen door Jasper, thank you."

I wasn't upset with him of course, it was common knowledge I had become a fool for my Bella the second I laid eyes on her, I just wasn't too interested in flaunting it. I looked up at her from what I was doing and the look she gave me floored me all over again. I will gladly remain a fool forever.

"Well there was that, and then there was the song." Jasper smiled at me, reminding me of what I had managed to forget.

I froze with the memory of it and realized this was one thing I had never told Bella, because I still to this day wasn't sure if the timing of it was too inappropriate to acknowledge.

Emmett mumbled, "Oh yeah" and the girls encouraged them by asking, "What song?"

"I wrote a song," I confessed casually, hoping they would brush it off as nothing since I frequently perform such an act. I focused on packing the box of DVDs in front of me.

"Not just any song," Jasper said as I remained concentrated on packing, cursing him in my head. "A song about the 'chocolate brown pools that lead into her soul and match the locks around her face'..."

"'I don't know where they lead but it's becoming my favorite place'," Emmett finished.

I heard a gasp escape Bella as the lyrics I hadn't been able to control so long ago flowed freely from my brothers' big mouths. I have never once told her about this part of my journey through my love for her. It was a private thing that I had accidentally shared with Emmett and Jasper. I was never supposed to leave the small alliance of my head, heart, hands, and keyboard.

"Edward..." her lovely voice beckoned me and she sounded very pleased. Of course I couldn't refuse to look at her, I couldn't deny her anything when she spoke to me like that. I looked up and met my favorite pair of eyes.

They were shining back at me, all deep and full of love and appreciation for me. She's my motivation for everything, still to this day just like the day I wrote the song.

"I couldn't help it. I've never told you about it due to my cliché theory, and also because I wrote it so early on. Jasper and Emmett caught me playing it in the practice space a few nights after I met you. Such a great deal of time before...I knew."

I shrugged and she smiled at me, pulling one out of me as well. If it made her happy it made me ecstatic. She gave me the look that made me weak and stronger all in the same instant. This woman affects me more than anything else in the entire world. Even before I recognized my love for what it truly was she was inside of me, composing my music and guiding my heart

"Well Bella almost caused a 5 car pile up thanks to you!" Alice broke my thoughts by walking by and nudging the side of my head play fully with her tiny hip as she passed me, carrying some clothes into her room to pack.

I smiled at the memory of how I affect my Bella, reveling in the fact that we had found each other and changed both of our worlds for the better, even in foolish and borderline dangerous ways.

"I know, she's told me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That last night of course passed far to swiftly as well. Breakfast sped by and the final packing and the loading of the car.

"I can't do it," Alice shook her head and buried her face into Jasper's arm as everyone in our group silently turned into a circle, preparing to say goodbye.

Here we are standing in the middle of the street embracing and saying goodbye. I cannot remember a moment in my life that felt quite like this. The end of the band had been intense, there is no denying that. This is different though. This is deeper, more rooted because this is a family breaking apart. This is a perfect piece of art being shattered. This is not what it should be. This is just plain painful through and through.

Too much has changed for the better here, in this city, in these arms.

How do you prepare yourself to leave that? How do you let it go and walk away?

These questions continued to plague me as it began. Another ending.

"Thank you guys. My brothers and my sisters and my Rosalie, for loving me as much as you do..."

My eldest brother's voice was soft and gentle for once as he broke the silence that had overtaken the group. I felt my own eyes water and I sensed it in everyone around me as well.

The sorrow only deepened with every word that traveled through the circle as the rotation of goodbyes took place. Poor little Alice couldn't even begin to say goodbye. I thought her sobs would tear her small frame apart. At least I was helping hold my Bella together as I felt her body pulse with her own sadness next to me.

Then it was my turn.

"You all know the mess I went through during our time here," I began as the focus of the goodbye drew itself to me. I felt another tear escape but at this point no one was breaking the connection of our bodies to wipe away the wetness on our faces.

"What you don't know is how comforting it was just to be with all of you. Even when I was…the black hole," I threw in my unfortunate nickname in an effort to lighten things a bit. A few sniffle filled chuckles broke out, "even then I was truly appreciative of time I spent around all of you. It was the only thing that got me through, truthfully."

I let the truth of my words weigh down on my so it would be evident to the 5 people surrounding me how important their presence in my life was. How can I ever thank them for accepting me after drawing so far away? I'm still in disbelief that I am loved so dearly.

"I knew that the 5 of you loved me and that it was stronger than anything in the end. That won."

I felt Bella's familiar body lean into mine and I rested my cheek on her head, gaining as much contact with her as I could. More tears threatened me as a chorus of "we love you's" began and I closed my eyes, disbelieving tears finally getting their escape.

"I feel very similar to Alice, I don't know where to start."

I opened my eyes as Bella's broken voice overtook me. She should never sound this way, never. I may be breaking a bit as well, but I need to do my best to comfort her.

"It's ok love" I said softly to her, hoping my voice and my support could give her any sort of strength. I will make it more than ok for us. Did she remember that promise I had made to her so many weeks ago on her couch in Phoenix?

"I didn't grow up in a big family and I never wanted to. When I came to Los Angeles I was scared out of my mind, not of the city or of the people but of myself and my insecurities. It's all flipped around now. Now I'm scared of leaving because I have a big wonderful family who helped me love myself. I can't thank any of you enough for loving me and showing me different ways to love. So many different ways... you are my family now and forever."

The last few words of her goodbye were almost lost to the night, her voice was trying so hard to fight the tears. I tightened my grip on her and let her cry into me. She was done speaking and the last person left to speak, Rosalie, set into another emotional goodbye.

"...I don't know what would have happened to me had I not been loved so greatly by you all. I'm so grateful for everything we did, every second we had. I can never tell you what it meant to me. There aren't words."

The sobs coming from Alice and Bella were no longer silent as Rosalie stopped speaking.

I took in her words and tried to imagine what any of us would be like without the love we shared. How would I exist outside of the world we had created? We loved this world as intensely as we loved each other. I can't even imagine the man I would be without this part of my life taking place. I can't even begin to count the memories and amount growth I would be without.

No. This was meant to happen. All of us meeting here, in this city and this lifetime.

Rosalie is right. In this moment there are not any words to describe how meaningful that is. The connection is silent and strong. Deep and true and everlasting.

The final round of hugs began and I was faced with Emmett first.

"Bye brother. Be good like I know you will," he sniffed as he clapped my back in a very many fashion.

"Of course. Keep Rosalie on her toes, like I know you will."

He snorted out a laugh and as we pulled away he gave one last nod to me.

Jasper found me next, and it was a similar quick hug with the back clap.

"Hey man, we're going to be back in the house together soon," he said with a smile as we pulled apart.

"That's right," I smiled as I remembered he was coming to Forks after helping Alice acclimate to her new life in Seattle.

"Think of all the food we are going to get now that Emmett won't be there to horde it all."

We laughed together and then told each other to be safe on our travels.

I barely had anytime to think before something small and strong latched onto me.

"Alice," I breathed and helped to support her weight.

"Edward, I love you. Have I ever told you that? You are an amazing guy and I wouldn't let Bella go with you if I didn't truly love you as much as I do her."

I laughed at her statements and wiped a tear from her face as she looked up at me, still not loosening her grip.

"Thank you Alice. I'm glad you approve of me, loving Bella isn't something I would ever stop doing, but having your blessing definitely makes it more convenient."

I got her to smile and I felt more loss as she buried her head back into my chest.

"I love you too Alice, very much. I can't wait for the day Jasper officially makes you my sister."

I spoke to her quietly, knowing that day would come. Jasper has never been so content. For that reason alone I loved this tiny woman.

After Alice peeled herself off of me and flung herself as Emmett I was faced with Rosalie.

"...and don't let Bella doubt herself, ever," Rose commanded during our hug.

"Do you honestly believe I would let such a thing happen?" I drew back and looked her in the eye seriously. She smirked and sniffed then gave me a serious look in return.

"It's just hard for me because I won't be there to make sure."

"I know Rosalie, but my days of foolishly letting Bella be hurt are long gone," I sighed and pulled her to me again, "I never thanked you for taking care of her during that time. I will never stop making it up to her, I promise. Thank you for holding her together. Thank you for caring so much about all of us."

I felt a silent sob flow through Rose as both of our grips tightened. Rosalie has a hard outer shell, but I truly appreciate the amount of love she contributed to all of us. I needed her to know the risk she took of giving her real self to us was not done in vain. It was appreciated.

"Thank you for waking up and for being your wonderful self, Edward. I missed you during that time too, you know. And I will miss you now."

After I finished saying goodbye to Rosalie I watched Bella tearfully be dropped from Emmett's arms. She did not look like she was in any shape to hold herself upright so I took my place behind her and took the burden on myself. I will be strong enough for both of us if I have to.

"We have to go," Jasper said as he checked the time on his phone.

"Us too," I admitted to the group, feeling Bella melt more into my arms with the finality of the statements.

In a daze we broke from the group. I opened Bella's door for her and then shut it. I took a deep breath and walked around to the driver's side of the vehicle. Giving one last smile to the 4 people I hated to leave behind I entered the car and started the engine.

I held myself together as much as possible as I pulled away. Bella's vocal sobs reflected the silent ones I felt inside. I stared ahead and let the sadness rip me apart a bit, knowing this feeling was the last thing we would all share together for a while.

I drove away from the place and the life that taught me the most important and beautiful of things. I learned how to properly love deeply and completely.

I reached over to grasp Bella's hand, needing to feel her skin to keep my sanity. I have her, therefore I have everything no matter what I am leaving behind.

Too soon we were out of sight of the others. I knew parts of my heart had broken off this night, staying with the people and the places they belonged to.

"Crimson and clover...over and over..."

We both heard it at the same time, the anthem of our family, as it quietly filled the car. When my Bella's gaze turned to me I squeezed my hand and sped forward, pushing us into our new life together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bella, are you not speaking to me?"

I leaned close to the face I loved and tried to lure her precious voice out of her.

She simply shook her head at me, and with each movement of her head my lips brushed against her soft cheek. I hadn't even planned that. It was another small gift the universe gave me. She stopped too soon and determination set on her face.

Oh so we are playing a game I see.

"And why not?" I asked, still trying to be alluring and get her to at least face me.

It worked and she threw me the most precious annoyed look I have ever seen. I know she's not really annoyed with me so I didn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Oh right, you can't tell me."

I chuckled at her little game and her kitten-like fierceness. As cute as this is, however, I am growing impatient. If my Bella has decided she's not speaking to me then I will just have to use my time with her in other productive ways. Touching usually seems to work pretty efficiently in these times.

I leaned into my love, pushing her back into the black leather couch in my room.

We've been frequenting my couch a lot recently, practically every night of the short week we have been officially living in Forks. Tomorrow Bella moves into her apartment which is both happy and sad for me. Having her in my house every minute of every day has been very nice. She won't be far of course but I've been enjoying our ability to lounge around endlessly and spend time together. It makes dealing with the loss of everything else so much easier.

Once our bodies were settled into the couch I pressed my lips to her neck, willing away all the thoughts of friends and family and the way of life that was lost. I was instantly caught up in her and I concentrated on nothing but my love for her.

She turned to me and I registered the "what are you doing?" look she was trying to give me. It looked clouded by desire though, so I knew I was edging towards winning whatever little game she had set up in her head. She should know by now, I will always turn it into my own game. And I will always win. I am persistent.

"If I can get you to speak then I win," I explained quickly before setting my lips every so gently back to her skin, growing more forceful the higher I climbed to the hollow just before her ear.

I knew I was gaining control because I could feel her grip on the maroon fabric around me tighten. Then she moved a hand to my hair, then my hip, then my thigh... oh God why won't this beautiful woman just cave already?! I crave her, every part of her. Her love, her touch, her voice. I need her alluring voice. The soft sounds she makes when we are together are the most alluring thing I have ever, ever encountered and I just didn't feel like I was doing my job without them.

"This is no good," I practically whined after a few minutes of getting nothing but those teasing touches from her. I will have to be honest. "I like it better when you are vocal."

She looked confused so I explained, the impatience taking over now.

"Your moans Bella. They are my favorite...thing...ever..."

I finished my sentence in between more kisses along her jaw, trying my damnedest to effect her the way she effects me.

She's extremely stubborn when she wants to be, however. Instead of granting me my wish she just tightened her grip on me again, a pleasurable sensation but not what I was going for.

I had been too distracted by eliciting a sound out of her to notice where her hand had traveled though. Every motion stopped as I felt pressure fall on my left thigh.

Not again.

I shot my hand down over hers as quickly as possible and pulled it up over her head.

"Edward-" she started to protest.

Oh no my beautiful girl. I interrupted her with a kiss, the return of her voice making my insides sing.

"Oh no Bella," I laughed as I pulled away, enthralled by the annoyed look on her face.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

Only your nana's engagement ring that I carry around everywhere, pathetically, until I finally find the moment where I don't act like a total imbecile and can ask you to be mine. Only that specific nothing.

"Lie. What is it?" she tried again.

"I don't know."

It doesn't matter if she knows I'm lying or if I don't make sense. I'm not telling her.

"Well I don't know if I want to stay up any longer. I think it's bed time."

She made a show of yawning and closed her eyes even though I was still on top of her and still holding her arm over her head. This silly girl and her silly tactics.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" She didn't open her eyes, continuing her new game, reminding me I still hadn't found out the reason for her first one.

"Why weren't you talking to me earlier?"

"Because you ate the coffee cake."

She opened her deep brown eyes and glared at me. Oh, is that all? I love her and her fun, mixed up priorities like coffee cake. So unexpected and entertaining. There is no other girl like my Bella. There never will be. I laughed with the joy of it all.

"I don't see what's funny," she said seriously.

"You don't?" I asked, releasing her hand and moving mine slowly down her body. I will have to coax the beautiful laugh from her lips it seems.

"Edward," she warned, already knowing my plan.

"Ed...Edward...ah!...stop..." she choked out between laughs at my tickle attack. I laughed at her scrunched up features, still perfect in this elated state, and I maneuvered with her, trying desperately not to let her escape.

She began cheating and reached up to kiss me, causing the movement of my hands on her side to become the secondary action to the movement of my lips against hers. She's a very dangerous distraction.

Eventually we were laughing and kissing simultaneously and I managed to keep my hands on her sides, still tickling, hoping it would keep the lovely joyful noise from filling my room.

Suddenly, since neither of us were paying much attention to being careful, we slid off the couch and onto the floor landing sideways with a big thud.

We laid silent for a second, both listening for any indication that we had woken up the other 2 occupants of the house, my parents.

"It's odd to have that fear of being caught," I admitted, allowing any part of my body that could reach to become entangled with hers.

"It's kind of fun," she smiled devilishly. I rolled my eyes at her playfully to distract me from how seductive that smile was.

"Are you really upset I ate your coffee cake?" I asked sincerely. It's as tempting to me as it is to her, but I really should know if my eating it does upset her. I can sacrifice that small indulgence for her.

"Yes and no. No in the sense that I wasn't angry enough to stop talking to you seriously," he laughed a bit at me, "and yes in the sense that I love that coffee cake incredibly too much, so I do get slightly angry when I wake up and it's all gone."

She playfully swatted my shoulder, but I just pulled her into me as tight as possible.

"I love it too." I kissed her softly and felt her smile underneath my lips.

"I love you."

My body filled with warmth, every time I heard that fall from her lips I was taken aback. I reminded her, "More, more, more, my love."

We laid on my floor just holding each other and letting the love between us turn beautifully serious for a moment. The moonlight from the window wall behind us bathed us in a soft glow as her finger reached up to trace the lines of my face. I wish I could lay here in this moment for the rest of my life. It is perfect.

"Maybe instead of real cake we should serve coffee cake," she said quietly after a few perfect moments.

"When?" I asked. She cannot be speaking of her birthday, she loathes celebrating it.

"At our wedding of course."

A smile took over her face and she looked expectantly at me.

I know that she is speaking of the ridiculous fake wedding we have been joking about for months. I know that. But the only thing I could feel was the ever building burning of the proposal inside of me. She deserves to be planning a real wedding. And here we are, in a perfect moment with each other. I realized within a second what I needed to do.

It's now. The time is now.

I kissed her fiercely with all of the love I had in me, trying to convey every ounce of passion I had for her. When I pulled away the emotions were bubbling over the surfaces inside of me.

"Marry me, Bella."

I felt my eyes widen at my words.

That happened to quickly. No Edward! No. You cannot blurt it out like that, you fool. Fix it. Fix it for her now.

"What?" her shocked voice asked me.

Fix. It.

"Get up Bella," I said urgently, still trying to keep my love wrapped around every word.

"Ok," she stood up and I ran my hand across her lovely cheek once then kissed her once more, letting the happiness of what was about to happen wash over me.

I walked her over to the space just before my giant window. I know she loves this view. Sometimes after I come out of a shower or finish talking privately with my father I will find her here just silently looking at the scene below. I placed us in front of it, wanting the moonlight to be as involved in this as anything else.

I looked into her eyes and drank in every emotion that I could find as I lowered myself in front of her to my knee, my heartbeat picking up with every inch I fell.

"Bella," I began, taking her soft hands in my own and looking up at her, still directly into her eyes and the soul I love.

"Oh my God," she whispered in disbelief.

She made no move to leave. Her small hands tightened on mine she she stayed where she was, gazing back at me with the most sensual chocolate color that's ever existed.

Her face turned into a deeper shock a second later though, and I got a tiny bit concerned. Maybe she's not ready. Maybe I read her wrong.

"Bella?" I asked, testing her.

"Is this it? This is it, isn't it? Is it?"

Relief filled me as I realized she was merely caught off guard and processing the situation. I was surprised briefly at the calm that took over inside of me. This is right. This is perfect.

"Yes, love, this is it. I can't wait any longer."

I smiled up at her trying to calm her and not chuckle at the nervousness I could sense. She had to have known this was coming. I've been stumbling over attempts at this for some time now.

"But I'm in my pajamas," she said quietly, as if I hadn't known that all along. She spoke quietly and quickly.

It seems someone else is having "I need to do this right" issues. Silly girl. I finally see now, as long as she is here and I am here and our love is here it is right.

"So am I," I mused, so entertained but patient now.

"Well should I change?" She asked, almost frantic now, as if there were rules for this type of thing.

"If you want to..." I continued to smile at her, fully amused by how her mind worked in moments like this.

"Should you change?"

Again she caught me off guard. What I wouldn't give for one minute in her head hearing her thoughts. I chuckled slightly.

"If you want me to." This is about her after all.

"No! I don't ever want you to change."

The panic left her face and she looked into me then, down into where I kept everything I felt for her. Then I saw it. She understood. She understood that all this moment need was our love. Her hand touched my face and I kissed the first part of her skin my lips could reach.

It's time.

"Isabella, you know that I love you more than anything. More than life."

My heart began racing again but in excitement this time. I can't believe this amazing, perfect, loving girl is going to be mine. What have I ever done to deserve this?

"Even when I wasn't ready for you and I could not see what a beautiful opportunity I had right in front of me you were there. You believed in me and in us when I was too foolish to believe in anything correctly. You saved me, my Bella. I am not the way you found me. I am better only because of the love you graciously give me everyday."

I kissed her hand in gratitude, needing her to hear and feel my love now. I cannot ever contain it. How I had for so long I will never, ever understand.

"The only way I can think to thank you properly is to promise to love you in a very borderline inappropriate manner for the rest of our lives. And then beyond that. For the rest of all time, no matter what comes after this life. Will you allow me to do that, love?"

Her gorgeous hair moved along with the motion of her head nodding "yes" to my question and I watched as silent, glistening tears slipped down her angelic face. We shared a moment of laughter and I filled with warmth again, loving how I would be granted permission to make her laugh forever, just as I had always wanted.

For the last time I let my hand fall in to my left pocket and I pulled out the delicate little box, holding the most prized treasure I would ever hold.

A gasp escaped her as the small gold ring was revealed.

"Nana," she whispered as I took the ring from the box and held what was already hers up to her.

After all the wrong I had done by her, it is so incredible to finally do something right.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes Edward! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

I slid the ring onto her finger and felt like I was going to burst from the amount of love that pounded within me. She fell into me and mumbled "yes" over and over again through the kisses we showered on each other. No better moment has ever existed.

When our breathing deepened and we pulled away we sat up and I pulled her to me, not being able to resist the pull she had on me, the pull she will always, always have on me.

I held her left hand up and got a good look at the ring on her finger for the first time. I kissed it, sealing my promise to her silently.

"Does it look good on me?" she asked playfully, wiggling her fingers at me.

The moonlight danced off of the tiny diamonds and the finality of her being mine shone back at me. Mine. She loves me and she is now marked as mine in the most precious of ways. Mine. I love how that feels.

"Mmm," I half moaned, not being able to take my gaze off of the small ring on her finger. "It effects me more than you know."

I could resist her no longer as the feeling of possession took me over.

Mine. She's mine. This beautiful creature that could surely choose anyone she wanted chose me. Me. Over thinking, foolish, selfish me. I kissed her from the ring all the way up to her ear, needing to mark more of her as mine as I moved along, loving the finality of it because I was just as equally hers through her acceptance of me.

"You have no idea how much that effects me," I whispered into her ear, needing her to know the way this new sensation weighed heavily on me.

I just held her and gazed out the window then, softly stealing kisses from her neck or her cheek every so often.

After everything the last 9 months has brought upon us we have made it through. I am here with my beautiful Bella in my arms, promised to me forever.

The universe worked this out, I feel it will work everything else out too. Of course there are more hardships to face. Of course there are more obstacles and losses. That is life. But as I let my thoughts drift to the events and people that led me and Bella together I couldn't help but smile.

As we floated through the universe to each other we will continue to float on until we find each other again. I honestly believe that.

"I love you my Bella," were the last words I uttered on that perfect night as we lay in my bed inviting sleep together.

"I love you Edward Anthony."

I smiled at her words closed my eyes, still seeing the lovely vision of her behind my lids.

I will love her and everything she taught me and brought to me and showed me and changed me into for the rest of my life.

Continuously. Through every other adventure I have in this life.

More. More. More.

Forever.

**How was that? I felt really great about giving Edward a long chapter :)  
**

**I know a ton of you wanted his thoughts during the end of everything, so here it is for all of us!**

**Let me know kids! I've missed you all terribly and hope to hear from you soon :)**

**SEQUEL INFO: Once the sequel gets posted I will put a chapter up here in IEWIS to alert everyone, so no worries there. The sequel will be called More.More.More. and it will continue our journey in IEWIS Land. More on that soon...**

**P.S. If you have heard about the Midnight Sun postponement and want to show Steph your support my good friend Kayla and I have started a site to promote supporting Steph and Midnight Sun. Go check it out and see how we are working to unite the fans and give Steph our support. www dot supportmidnightsun dot com. Thanks MHA. I know my Zip Up Warriors are capable of great things :)**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	43. MoreMoreMore Teaser

**Greetings citizens of IEWIS Land! This is the last time I will ever greet you from IEWIS itself. **

**Don't be too sad though, I'm here to tell you about the sequel!**

**More.More.More. is the official name of the IEWIS sequel and it is soon to be upon us! This small announcement is to say that the first chapter of More.More.More. will be posted sometime early next week! Whoo! I am going to Vegas this weekend for my birthday, which is actually September 30th, so when I return from that I will polish up the beginning of M.M.M. (wow, the acryonym for the sequel is "mmm", like the yummy sound. I love it.) and then I will officially begin the new journey!**

**Be ready my Maroon Hoodie Army! More.More.More. is coming soon soon soon.**

**For now, a small tease of Chapter 1! You know how I do with the teasers:**

* * *

_Chapter 1 Teaser from the highly anticipated "More.More.More."_

"What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, chips! Bellarina, do you have anything to drink? I'm freaking thirsty."

"Um...I think I have some green tea..."

"Emmett, what are you doing here?"

"Green tea? I don't think so sister, what is this? The Geisha house? Got any real beverages?"

"I have water..."

"Boring."

"Pink lemonade,"

"Blegh. That's Edward's, no doubt."

"Diet Dr. Pepper."

"Weak."

"Ok. Last but not least, milk."

"Cookies?"

"No."

"Well then definitely no to the milk."

"Emmett, why are you here?"

"I have to say I'm disappointed. Mom always has better options than this. I may have to stay with them after all."

"You're staying here?"

"Of course, where else am I going to stay?"

"Um. Our house?"

"Can't. Mom and dad don't know I'm here."

"And why exactly are you here?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?"

"Here?"

"Yes, here."

"In Forks."

"At Bella's apartment."

Emmett sighed and his head dropped a bit.

"She kicked me out."

**Whoo! It's small, but it's something, right?  
**

**I can't wait to begin a new adventure in IEWIS Land with all of you! Starting the new story has been hard since my life became a bit on the busy side... but you guys are so worth every single second of this!**

**There will be pin updates, MHA updates, and much more posted with the start of More.More.More. Remember to look for it next week!**

**And remember I LOVE YOUS!  
**


	44. More More More Posted

**More. More. More. has officially begun! Whoo!!**

**Chapter 1 is posted and IEWIS Land lives on there! **

**Go find it if you didn't get an update! **

**See you all on the flip side ;)**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	45. Awards!

**Ok. clearly this is just and A/N since this story ended months ago and the sequel is 11 chapters in, haha.**

**I just needed to make an announcement that I knew all, or at least most, of the fine citizens of IEWIS and the MHA would receive. There's no better place than here, right? Right.**

**So, if you haven't heard yet then I am proud to inform you that IEWIS has been nominated for 5 Twilight Awards! I am truly stunned and honoured and I cannot tell you how much these nominations mean to me. As far as I know voting hasn't opened up yet, but I plan on informing everyone when it does as soon as it occurs. Anyway, I don't need to win or anything, I just wanted to share my thanks with all of you. I am up against some pretty great stuff and I still can't even believe I would be considered for 5 different awards!  
**

**I really can't get over the happiness this causes me, especially since Chapter 1 of IEWIS was recently rejected from Twilighted and I was feeling a little down about the whole thing :( I know I can depend on all of you for keeping my IEWIS spirits up. I guess I just won't be reliving the beginning of IEWIS Bella and Edward's story. **

**Anyway, I'll let you know when voting offically begins. Until then, thank you a million, trillion times. I promise more of _More More More_ is coming soon, for those of you who continued on to the sequel with me.**

**If I could I would take all of you to Pina Colada Ville to celebrate my nominations and forget my sadness! haha Emmett would be proud :)**

**LOVE YOUS**


	46. VOTE! Please

**Hello my friends of IEWIS Land! **

**So I have no idea what's going on with the other 5 awards I was nominated for, because I never got a notice telling people to vote for me, but I have a new nomination I do need votes for!**

**The wonderful site cullenboysanonymous dot com has nominated me for the reader's choice award on their site! I am currently tied with another great story (at one vote each, haha) and if I lose to anyone else I'm sure it will be deserved. If you could take a second to go over to that CBA site, you can vote for IEWIS in their fanfic forum, and you can also check out all the amazingness they have! They have a great news blog that's updated with wonderful updates on RPattz, Rathbone, Peter, and of course the lovely Kellan :)**

**I put an official link to the voting page on my profile, if you want to do a few extra clicks and show IEWIS some love. **

**Thanks again for all of the support. All of you are great great great.**

**And to those of you waiting for a More More More update, I'm SO SORRY it's taking so long. Real life has gotten in the way and I am doing my best to give you more of More! I love you guys, I have not forgotten about the story or you or E and B! The next chapter is coming! **

**LOVE YOUS!!!**


	47. Reunions and Inquiries

Hello IEWIS family!

My maroon hoodie army - are you still there?

I know I have been absent as of late, from the entire fanfiction world. The blame rests entirely on the shoulders of the real world, my friend. Though I suppose I should take some of the responsibility... but I don't want to.

Anyway, I have a few things to ask you all during this, our lovely reunion.

As most of you know, IEWIS got a pretty decent following (I still can't believe it) and some of us worked together for a bit of time to come up with some fun buttons that I created and sold on the zazzle website. I do believe they are still there, still available for purchase, so if you wish to look into that and haven't, go for it! I have yet to see any monies from those buttons, because that was never my intention and I've never looked into how to obtain my share. I've just enjoyed the fact that other people would even care to sport some of the more colorful one-liners from the story, haha.

Now, however, I'm considering expanding on that idea. IEWIS is still very important to me, even though it's been years now since I've completed it. I've recently set up a shop on the site etsy (dot) com with a few simple bracelets I made while at home and feeling productive. I was wondering: If I put up IEWIS inspired items on the etsy shop, would anyone still be interested in them? Just throwing them up there without the input of all of you seems silly since no random person surfing the etsy site would really understand anything I made and why it was special if they didn't know about the story. But all of you are already here, have already taken the journey, and just might appreciate where my motivation came from.

Another aspect to all of this: I'm going on a mission trip to south africa in July and am in desperate need of fundraising the last $1,000 for my trip in the next month! It's a little scary, as time is moving quickly. While I'm there I will work with other college-aged students on a campus in Port Elizabeth reaching out to people our age who just need to feel loved. It's a very important cause to me, as I know how tough the teenage-young adult ages can be when you feel alone. I'm really trying to find creative, fun, productive ways of raising the last of my funds and this immediately came to mind as you have all always approached this part of my life with as much passion as I have.

Perhaps we could revisit IEWIS and get an outtake or two posted as well, for old times sake? Yes? I know I want to, if the demand for this is still around as well.

I miss having this creative drive in my life and I would appreciate the support if it's still available to me. I will never, ever be able to thank any/all of you enough for the support you gave me in my writing endeavors on this site. I'm so thankfull already. Please don't see this as anything more than an inquiry regarding if the time for IEWIS has passed or not when it comes to what I pour my creative juices into.

I thank you. Zip up your love everyday, people! Don't waste it.

LOVE YOUS!

Car


End file.
